Lux Aeterna: An Amazon’s Diary
by Zelha
Summary: El Santuario visto desde los ojos de una chica. AU, desde que Athena decidió ordenarle a sus Dorados que entrenaran muchachas. ¡Terminado! R&R, ya saben :P
1. Inicio del Recorrido

No poseo nada de SS... sólo dos gashapones, la serie, dos posters y una obsesión por los hombres en armadura... tee hee xD 

**Inicio del Recorrido**

- Despierta. He dicho que despiertes.

Shura suspiró y movió las sábanas, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo.

- ¡Auch!

- Sorda. Levántate inmediatamente -dijo dándole la espalda. Ella se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana (andaba sin máscara) y se levantó del suelo-. Que sea la última vez que te quedas dormida, Zelha.

- No volverá a pasar, Maestro.

Shura sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Zelha suspiró y se quitó la sábana de encima, estirándose como un gato.

"Demonios... este maldito insomnio me va a acarrear un problema con Shura..." -pensó, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Se aseó rápidamente, conocedora del límite de la paciencia de su Maestro, el Santo Dorado de Capricornio. Era paciente de hecho, pero era mejor no pulsar sus cuerdas o se arrepentiría.

Mientras se vestía, reflexionó sobre el viaje que había hecho el día anterior. Definitivamente, desde Los Pirineos hasta Grecia, es un camino muy largo como para no estar molido al día siguiente. Y cómo no, si Shura la hizo correr un largo trecho hasta tomar un tren, que los llevaría al puerto para tomar el barco hacia Atenas y al Santuario de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Se recogió el cabello en una alta cola de caballo, despejándose la cara. A continuación, la máscara. La había portado desde que Shura la tomó como discípula. Extrañamente, no recordaba que Shura hubiera visto su rostro y/o comentado sobre éste. Suspiró al ponerse la liviana placa de metal. Se sentía presa dentro de la máscara, no importaban cuántos años hubieran pasado utilizándola. ¡Maldita ley de las Amazonas!

Maldijo entre dientes, mientras se ajustaba las botas. Seguro Shura estaría frente a la estatua de Excalibur esperándola pateando con un pie rítmicamente. Debía apresurarse.

Zelha salió disparada de la habitación y llegó a la estatua de Athena dándole la Sagrada Espada a su Caballero más fiel, dándose cuenta en el acto que no había nadie allí.

"¿Dónde estaría Shura?" -se preguntó. Su instinto la hizo voltear en el mismo momento que veía un enorme peñasco venir hacia ella.

- _Damn it_! -dijo entre dientes mientras reaccionaba con rapidez, interponiéndose entre el enorme proyectil y la estatua, descargando un puñetazo sobre el pedrusco volador y despedazándolo.

- Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Zelha -la voz de Shura en los altos del Templo de Capricornio le indicó quién había sido su atacante. Inclinó la cabeza ante él, consciente de que esta vez, Shura fue condescendiente.

- Sí, Maestro.

- Ahora ve, las Amazonas tienen entrenamiento en el Coliseo.

Zelha obedeció al momento, saliendo del Templo de Capricornio en dirección al de Sagitario. El calor de Grecia no se podía comparar en nada a las brisas de Los Pirineos, por lo que apenas había dado cinco pasos y ya sentía cómo la máscara le abrasaba la cara. Maldijo en _sotto voce_ durante todo el camino mostrado por el Templo de Sagitario, sin ser molestada.

Shura le había contado lo que Aiolos, el Santo de este signo, había hecho para salvarle la vida a la joven Diosa Athena, lo que la impresionó muchísimo. "Que en paz sea tu descanso" -murmuró, mientras salía del Templo y se dirigía a Escorpión. Se topó en el camino con un hombre que salía de dicho Templo.Medianamente alto, atractivo, cabellos y ojos azules, mirada atrevida. Sintió claramente los ojos del hombre recorrer su cuerpo, hasta fijarlos en su 'rostro'.

- ¿Por qué no te había visto antes, niña? -preguntó, con una gran sonrisa. Zelha bufó quedamente y movió la cabeza-. ¿Qué?. ¿No me comprendes?

- Sí le comprendí, señor. Soy discípula del Santo Shura de Capricornio. Acabo de llegar de España.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Entonces tú eres la chica que Shura ha estado entrenando fuera del Santuario! Interesante... soy Milo de Escorpión y...--

- Debo irme. Lo siento. Debo llegar al Coliseo para el entrenamiento.

Sin mediar más palabra, Zelha esquivó a Milo y cruzó su Templo velozmente, llegando a Libra de una carrera. Al perder de vista a Milo, suspiró. Nunca se había sentido cómoda con los hombres atrevidos, así que al entrar al pacífico Séptimo Templo vio a un joven meditando en la Sala Central, no se quedó a averiguar quién era. Salió de Libra rápidamente. Se preguntó cómo rayos es que los Santos podían soportar subir y bajar los escalones todos los días, mientras entraba al Templo de Virgo y un poderoso Cosmo la detuvo en su caminata.

- He sabido que eres la pupila del Santo de la Décima Casa -resonó una voz seria en el Templo, para luego liberarla-. Has venido de tierras lejanas,. ¿no es así?

- Así es -respondió ella-. Mi nombre es Zelha, señor Shaka.

- Puedes pasar por mi Templo.

Al salir de Virgo, entró a Leo velozmente, sintiéndose más apurada a cada paso que daba.

- Hola, eres la nueva discípula de Shura,. ¿no? Debes apresurarte,. ¡el entrenamiento es en menos de 15 minutos! -le dijo Aiolia mientras le franqueaba el paso con una sonrisa. Zelha asintió y corrió más rápido, dirigiéndose a Cáncer.

Esto representó un problema, pues el Cuarto Templo era un verdadero horror, con máscaras por todos lados. No porque fueran personas asesinadas, sino por el hecho de ser... máscaras. Por los Dioses...

Sin embargo, tampoco había nadie en ese Templo, lo que hizo que Zelha corriera fuera de ese lugar soltando otro suspiro de alivio. Siguiente casa, Géminis.

La chica se preguntó a dónde la llevaría ese Laberinto que tuvo que atravesar el día anterior, hasta que Shura perdió los estribos y abrió una brecha con Excalibur. Como ella no tenía ese poder, tendría que buscar la salida a la manera antigua: caminando.

Luz y sombras, sombras y luz. Un paso y otro más. Vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que vio a dos hombres idénticos en apariencia frente a ella. Se detuvo y se cuadró en postura de combate. Estaba casi segura de que eso era una trampa.

Uno de los hombres sonrió mientras el otro de encogió de hombros, lo que la confundió. Si era un espejo... ¿por qué reacciones distintas?

- Puedes bajar la guardia, jovencita -dijo el hombre que tenía los brazos cruzados-. Tu Maestro nos avisó de tu presencia. Puedes pasar.

- Espera, Saga -interrumpió el otro-. ¿Vas a dejarla pasar sin siquiera preguntarle su nombre?

- Kanon, es la alumna de Shura -respondió el aludido Saga-. No me interesa su nombre. Vete, niña.

Zelha, detrás de su máscara, alzó una ceja. Bonitas maneras de tratar a una compañera. Bah, no era su problema. Dirigiéndose a la salida, pudo notar de nuevo esas miradas sobre ella, poniéndose más nerviosa. No aguantó más y corrió hasta Tauro, donde sabía que encontraría un amigo.

- ¡Aldebarán! -gritó, mientras entraba al segundo Templo-. Enano,. ¿dónde estás?

- A ver, niña,. ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas enano? -la reprendió el Santo Dorado de Tauro mientras le daba un pañuelo y la conducía a través del Templo-. Zelha,. ¿qué ocurre?

- Ay... no sé, es que esas miradas de los hombres...

- Ah pues, _garotinha_, es natural, eres muy atractiva -respondió Aldebarán sonriendo, mientras la chica sentía sus mejillas arder bajo la máscara-. Vale, Zelhis, sabes que eres muy linda... recuerdo que cuando eras una nena te la pasabas entre los árboles de la selva, imitando el gorjeo de los pájaros...

- Alde, eres un...

- Vamos, Aldebarán, no incomodes más a la joven -una gentil voz se dejó oír. Zelha dio un respingo, mientras que Aldebarán sonreía ampliamente al recién llegado. Un hombre joven, de cabellos lila y unos curiosos lunares, correspondió a la muda bienvenida del Santo de Tauro.

- No, Mu, no la estoy incomodando,. ¿cierto, niña?

Zelha lo miró fijamente a través de su máscara, lo que hizo que Aldebarán estallara en carcajadas. Mu suspiró y dirigió su sonrisa a la chica, quien se sintió más nerviosa y se alejó unos pasos.

- No temas... ven, te acompañaré por Aries hasta la escalinata del Coliseo. ¡De prisa, o llegarás tarde!

Ante la mirada aprobadora de Aldebarán, ella no tuvo más remedio que ir con el joven. Mientras atravesaban el primer Templo, Aries, ella lo miró de reojo. Él sintió la mirada y sonrió.

- Soy Mu de Aries, el Santo de este Templo. Aunque me imagino que Shura te lo habrá dicho...

Ella asintió, mientras bajaban los escalones hasta el Coliseo. Zelha se volvió finalmente a Mu.

- Muchas gracias por guiarme, señor Mu.

- No hay problema... y llámame Mu, por favor...

-----------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------  
Lux Aeterna está en FF!  
Reviews, please... O:-)


	2. La Ley de las Máscaras

Disclaimer: No, no soy dueña de nada... pero si lo fuera¡créanme que esa pila de Santos Dorados estarían en otro tipo de menesteres! XD

**La Ley de las Máscaras**

Llegó al Coliseo sin más inconvenientes. El estómago le rugía, pues no había comido nada desde el viaje al Santuario y además, al llegar a la Décima Casa, Shura la aleccionó con tantas historias de la fidelidad de los Capricornios que cuando por fin le dio un respiro, se quedó dormida.

¿Dónde podría encontrar comida en este lugar desolado?

- Toma.

Zelha se volvió, encontrándose con uno de los hombres de cabello azul, quienes viera en la Tercera Casa. Uno de los gemelos... ¿pero cuál?

El hombre movió la manzana frente a ella.

- ¿La vas a querer o no?

Zelha tomó la manzana, recelosa. El suave aroma a manzana verde invadió su olfato a través de la máscara.

- Gracias, señor...

- Kanon, mi nombre es Kanon -sonrió aviesamente-. Me gustaría saber algo, aprendiza. ¿Vienes de España, como Shura?

- No, señor. Vengo de América... soy suramericana.

Vio que Kanon parpadeó de sorpresa.

- ¿Vienes de la misma región que Aldebarán?

- Er... técnicamente, sí. Él es de Brasil, mientras que yo soy de la selva amazónica venezolana.

- Entiendo.

Un silencio siguió a esta respuesta. Zelha miraba la manzana sin saber qué hacer. Por suerte, vio a una de las Amazonas salir del Coliseo y dirigirse hacia ellos. Pero... ¡esta chica no tiene máscara!

Su cabello negro azulado jugaba con el viento y sus ojos verdes la miraron con curiosidad. Luego, sonrió al joven que estaba a su lado de manera solapada.

- Kanon, buenos días...

- Bu-buenos días, Aleisha... -escuchó al joven responder con un tartamudeo, lo que hizo que Zelha sonriera con picardía, olvidando de momento el detalle de la joven sin máscara.

- Tú debes ser Zelha -dijo la chica-. Te estamos esperando ahí dentro desde hace un rato... mejor te apresuras, pues te vas a tener que enfrentar a la furia de una de las Amazonas de Plata. Además, Shaina anda de muy mal humor hoy, sabrá Zeus el por qué.

- Sí, entendido... voy para allá. Gracias...

Zelha entendió ese guiño en los ojos de Aleisha de inmediato. Inclinó brevemente la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, entrando a las gradas del Coliseo. Mirando a su alrededor, vio un nicho oculto entre los bloques, a la sombra de uno de los pilares. Empinándose un poco, escondió la manzana allí y luego se dirigió a la arena, donde un gran número de mujeres se golpeaban unas a otras.

- ¡Tú!

Oh oh. Problemas. Se volvió y vio a una chica peliverde con una máscara con detalles morados. Lucía unos guantines de cuero, similares a los guantes de práctica de los boxeadores, dejando ver en sus remates lo enorme de sus uñas. Zelha intuyó que estaba ante Shaina, una de las Amazonas de más rango.

- Buenos días, Sha--

- ¡Olvídate de buenas maneras y explícame inmediatamente por qué llegas tarde a tu primer entrenamiento! -rugió la otra, aproximándose amenazadoramente hacia ella-. ¡Esto lo vas a pagar!

Sin previo aviso, Shaina voló hacia ella encendiendo su Cosmo y golpeándola con una patada en la cara, que la tiró al suelo. Las otras chicas detuvieron sus entrenamientos para observar cómo Shaina pateaba sin cesar a la nueva, mientras la otra maestra, Marin, miraba la escena aparentemente imperturbable.

Zelha aguantó las patadas por un rato, pero pronto se enfadó. Rodando por la arena, se puso fuera del inmediato alcance de los pies de Shaina y se levantó. Moretones y raspones poblaban su piel, pero no le importó. Ya había tenido suficiente con los atropellos de esta Amazona, fuera de Plata o de chicle bomba.

- ¡Ah! Quieres pelear,. ¿eh?. ¡Pues vamos! -la conminó la belicosa Shaina-. ¿Qué esperas, cobarde!

Por toda respuesta, Zelha encendió su Cosmo. Aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento y meditación para alcanzar el color dorado como el de Shura, pero se apreciaban unos filamentos amarillos en el aura plateada.

Shaina rugió de nuevo y atacó, alzando la mano de uñas filosas contra ella.

Pero la mano nunca llegó. Fue detenida por la mano derecha de Zelha, quien sujetó la muñeca de Shaina con fuerza, mientras la envolvía con su Cosmo. Estaba realmente enojada.

- ¿Sabes qué? De donde yo vengo, nunca, nunca, se toman atribuciones como las que te has tomado hoy. No tengo excusa para mi tardanza, sólo que no encontré el camino -su voz se impregnó de sarcasmo-. ¡Discúlpame por ser nueva! Pero no por ello, vas a creer que no sé un truco o dos. _Jumping Stone!_

La técnica aprendida en los Pirineos, aunque modificada por la ejecutora, estrelló a la sorprendida Amazona de la Cobra contra un enorme peñasco que estaba en el medio de la arena. Al impactar contra él, se oyó un crujido seco y el cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. Las jóvenes se aproximaron rápidamente a Shaina, mientras una jadeante Zelha trataba por todos los medios de controlarse. Sentía cómo su Cosmo hacía que su piel se enchinara y muchas cosquillas la recorrían.

- ¿Estás bien?

No se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja, Marin (a quien había visto hablando con Aiolia la noche anterior desde la ventana de su cuarto en Capricornio), se había acercado silenciosamente y le susurraba.

- Sí... sí, estoy bien.

- Estás sangrando.

- No me importa. ¿La maté?

- No, sólo está sin sentido. Pero cuando recupere la conciencia te matará, de eso no hay duda.

- Que lo intente.

- ¿Vas a pelear contra ella? Es mucho más fuerte que tú...

- No me importa. Tomaré esto como la paga de mi afrenta. Nadie me patea en la cara y sale campante. Ahora, con tu permiso, me voy de este sitio.

- Si te vas, Shura lo sabrá y te castigará.

Esto detuvo sus pasos en seco. Maldición, lo había olvidado. ¿Y ahora?

- ¡Amazonas de Athena!

La poderosa voz del Patriarca Shion de Aries llenó el recinto. Zelha se volvió a ver la majestuosa figura envuelta en una túnica blanca y verde, combinando con su cabello. Aunque él también cubría su rostro con una máscara, Zelha supo inmediatamente que la estaba mirando a ella. Y también supo instintivamente, que había presenciado y visto todo lo que ocurrió con Shaina.

- Son una parte fundamental de este Santuario de la Diosa de las Guerras Justas, así que espero que entrenen mucho y con dedicación para defender nuestro hogar y este mundo de las continuas amenazas de los malvados que quieren destruirlos...

Zelha vio que Shaina, ya más o menos consciente, empujaba a la aprendiza que la intentaba ayudar a incorporarse y se levantaba con dificultad.

- ...Es por ello que las exhorto a continuar con sus entrenamientos, ustedes son más valerosas que los mismos Santos, pues ustedes tienen que ocultar su rostro para pelear...

"Y tan divina que es la temperatura bajo la máscara,. ¿no?" -pensó Zelha con sarcasmo, pero se quedó paralizada al ver que Shion la miraba directamente, como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento. Decidió no pensar más tonterías y se enderezó respetuosamente.

- ... y he venido hoy a traerles una noticia de nuestra Líder divina: se está estudiando la posibilidad de abolir la Ley de las Amazonas, la cual hace que cualquier hombre que vea sus rostros sea objeto de amor o de muerte por parte de ustedes. Sean pacientes, hijas mías, veamos qué es lo que ocurre. Sólo les he traído este pensamiento para que tengan fe en sí mismas y continúen siendo como son... las Santas de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Todas las chicas, a un solo movimiento en conjunto, hicieron una profunda reverencia al Patriarca Shion de Aries mientras éste se retiraba. Luego, al estar solas, escuchó a una de las jóvenes, una rubia de cabello desordenado, preguntarle a Shaina sobre lo dicho por el Gran Maestro.

- ¿Tendremos que quitarnos la máscara?

- ¿Podremos caminar por el Santuario sin ella?

- ¿Será posible que podamos ser libres?

Los murmullos y preguntas fueron en aumento, hasta que Shaina explotó.

- ¡Basta¡Dejen de pensar esas tonterías! Somos Amazonas, tenemos que lucir la máscara porque somos mujeres, imbéciles¡tenemos que ser fuertes y ocultar nuestra feminidad a los hombres!

Bah. Para ser fuerte no es necesario tener una placa de metal ahogante en la cara. La que está pensando estupideces es ella, pensó Zelha cruzándose de brazos y aguantando el dolor que le produjeron las patadas.

Esto se veía mal, _contimás_ Shaina estaba "mirando" en su dirección.

Bien, que comience la danza, pensó Zelha caminando hacia ella.

----------------------------

Bueno, me tardé un poquito en actualizar, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor¡lo juro!

- ¡Gracias, acuinipuini! Espero que te siga gustando mi historia :D

- ¡Muchas gracias, Manquehuito! Después de ver las XII Casas, te juro que no quise subir escaleras por un buen tiempo... ¡qué espanto! xD... ¡Espero que te siga gustando mi historia!

- De verdad, goldenlight, no se le puede censurar... jijiji xD ¡Gracias por leer mi historia!

- Miguel Angel, no es un one-shot, de hecho, lleva 16 capítulos (por ahora, jeje), y los iré subiendo con regularidad, así que no te pierdas... ¡Gracias por leer!

- Nadesiko, me encanta que pienses eso, pues por ahí vienen sorpresas con respecto a esos temas del feminismo y blá... pues a mí también me parece injusto (algo razonable, pero injusto de todas maneras) ese asunto de las máscaras... y lo dijiste correctamente¡es retrógrada! xD ¡Gracias mil por leer mi historia!

¡Espero que continúen conmigo en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Vacío Locked

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que tengo son goodies... si tuviera un Santo conmigo, no lo dejaría salir de la cama, heheh xD  
Estos son dos capítulos, pero los vi tan cortitos que los uní en uno solo... ¡feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!

**Vacío. / Locked.**

Mientras se dirigía hacia Shaina, observó que la pelirroja Amazona, Marin, quien le había hablado antes, distribuía las parejas para el entrenamiento.

- Shaina, tú vas con Aleisha y yo entrenaré a Zelha.

Detrás de su máscara, Zelha levantó una ceja comprendiendo todo al vuelo. Marin quería evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento entre la Cobra y la discípula de un Santo Dorado. Pues bien, así sea, pensó Zelha siguiendo silenciosamente a la joven Águila fuera del Coliseo y tomando secretamente la manzana que le había regalado Kanon. Hubiera querido quedarse para ver las técnicas de la única chica que había visto sin esa estúpida placa de metal en el rostro, pero...

- Tienes que ser más paciente con Shaina. Luego de la batalla contra Hades, pudo darse cuenta que hay muchos motivos por los cuales vivir.

- Lo siento, pero eso no le da derecho de imponerse ante mí.

- ¿Porque eres la discípula de Shura, Santo Dorado de Capricornio?

- No. Porque si bien es cierto que ella es más experimentada y más fuerte físicamente, no es necesario hacer entender a los golpes.

Marin se quedó de piedra al oír a la otra hablar con tanta sencillez. Llegando a su descampado favorito, donde años atrás entrenó al Santo Seiya de Pegaso, saltó y quedó frente a la otra.

- Llegaste tarde al entrenamiento. Discúlpate de inmediato.

Zelha comprendió. Hizo una reverencia ante la Águila Plateada a la usanza oriental.

- Comprendo que he impedido de alguna manera el desarrollo de la armonía en el Coliseo por mi falta. Me disculpo profundamente y con la más completa sinceridad por las molestias causadas.

Marin sonrió detrás de su máscara, satisfecha. Había conseguido una disculpa sin atentar contra el ego y el honor de la Capricorniana. Shaina, tienes mucho que aprender sobre las discípulas de los Santos de las Doce Casas, pensó.

- Te disculpo por tu afrenta. Ahora, puedes retirarte.

Zelha alzó la cara y se enderezó, sin moverse.

- Sí, puedes irte. Tus heridas están sangrando y mereces tratarlas antes de un entrenamiento. Le pediré a Shaina que sólo yo sea quien entrene contigo.

- ¿Cuál es la trampa, Marin? -preguntó recelosa la otra.

- Sin trampas. He visto que no te gusta la gente y que requieres de estar sola. Digamos que es parte de las cualidades de un capricornio, _ne_?

Zelha, una vez más, comprendió lo que insinuaba Marin.

- Sí, es parte de estar siempre en un sitio abierto y donde la naturaleza es tu aliada o tu enemiga, según desde el punto de vista.

- Cúrate esas heridas y mañana te llevaré a un sitio donde la naturaleza puede jugar ambos roles.

- Sí -la aprendiza se inclinó ante Marin y le lanzó la verde manzana, para luego marcharse sin ser detenida.

Al llegar a los escalones que conducían a la Primera Casa de la Calzada Zodiacal, colapsó. Cayó sobre las escaleras exhausta.

- ¿Estás bien?

Zelha levantó la cara y vio a un hombre de ojos y cabellos azules. ¿Kanon?

- Sí, estoy bien... murmuró ella sentándose en los escalones y dándole la espalda a Kanon.

- Niña, no estás bien. Estás bastante herida, debes curarte.

La voz suave pero perentoria del hombre la hizo darse cuenta. Éste no es Kanon, es su hermano gemelo, Saga, el que la había prácticamente echado de su Templo. Se tensó aún más cuando éste se inclinó a examinar una herida en su hombro y sus cabellos rozaron su piel. Dio un respingo cuando éste la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

- Vamos. Te curaré.

Zelha lo miró como si no se lo creyera, el miedo creciendo dentro de ella dominándola por instantes.

- No, espere, por favor... -trató de soltarse pero Saga no le hizo caso y encendió su Cosmo.

- _Another Dimension_!

Ella se sintió en un enorme vacío. Una inmensidad, un silencio desesperante, un vacío que amenazaba con robarle el alma, la mente y la razón. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Un vacío en el estómago la hacía sentirse triste, iracunda, desesperada, tranquila, relajada... todo a la vez.

De pronto, se vio en la oscuridad de un Templo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -murmuró, desorientada.

- Este es el Templo de Géminis -respondió taxativamente Saga, mientras la conducía a través de los pasillos de luz y de sombras de la Tercera Casa-. Te curaré esas heridas. No puedes presentarte así ante Shura o lo ofenderás.

Se miró las ropas. Estaban llenas de tierra y sangre, su cabello enmarañado y sus brazos llenos de moretones, sangre y suciedad. Suspiró detrás de la máscara y sintió que hasta detrás de la placa facial tenía sucio y sangre seca. Saga la llevó hasta la nave central del Templo, donde convergían muchos pasillos del Laberinto en un claro iluminado por la luz del sol en un tragaluz del techo, la dejó allí y desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Zelha se sentó en el suelo, examinando sus heridas bajo el sol. Estaba bastante magullada y arañada por los golpes y las patadas de Shaina, pero no le importó. Había establecido su posición ante la Cobra y su honor había sido restaurado. Por primera vez desde que llegara al Santuario, se permitió una sonrisa triunfal.

- Insultaste a una de las Amazonas de Plata,. ¿no es así? -la voz de Saga regresando junto a ella, con vendas y un frasco de agua en las manos la hizo sobresaltarse. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Entonces, dime qué fue lo que ocurrió.

"_I'd settled my honor, that's all_"(1) -pensó, mientras buscaba una manera de dirigirse a él sin resultar altanera. Saga frunció el ceño.

- _So you're feeling okay about being beaten up by that woman_?(2)

Zelha se quedó de piedra. Sabía hablar inglés, con un acento raro pero sabía expresarse perfectamente. Ella alzó la barbilla retadora, la tozudez de su signo corriendo por su humor. Estaba hastiada.

- _I don't care if she's Silver, Golden or a Diamond Amazon, she wasn't polite and I cannot bear her rudeness. So sorry_.(3)

Saga sonrió levemente. Era brava realmente, la pupila de Shura, así como le comentó Kanon cuando la vio en el Coliseo. Se arrodilló a su lado y echó agua sobre una venda, aplicándola luego sobre las heridas de Zelha. Pero no era agua, era alcohol. Ella apretó los dientes ante el ardor, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Por primera vez en su vida, agradeció tener la máscara puesta para poder llorar de dolor tranquilamente sin que el Santo de Géminis se diera cuenta. Pero Saga se dio cuenta y apretó más el vendaje, probando qué tanto podía aguantar. Limpió las heridas y las vendó, pero no consiguió arrancar ni un quejido a la chica. Alzó una ceja, impresionado de su voluntad.

- _There, you should rest for a bit until those wounds heal. I'll tell Shura--_ (4)

- _No. I'll be okay_. (5)

Saga miró el plateado rostro, adornado con líneas negras simétricas. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

- _I'll tell him then that you've insulted me, and I will claim time to punish you properly. For now on, you're confined to this Temple until further orders_. (6)

¿Qué?. ¿Estaba presa?

Saga se levantó y desapareció, dejándola confundida, muy confundida.

Hacía tiempo que había anochecido cuando Saga regresó, encontrándola acostada boca arriba sobre el suelo del Templo. Respiraba acompasadamente, por lo que le dio el signo a Saga de que la joven estaba dormida. La miró por largo rato, preguntándose qué rostro y qué color de ojos tendría. Ella suspiró profundamente y se incorporó sobresaltada.

- Te guiaré a una habitación. Ya le participé a Shura que no volverás a su Templo en un mes.

- ¿Un mes?. Pero,. ¿por qué?. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice para que me confine?

- No me hiciste caso. Ahora, obedece y sígueme.

Zelha no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y seguirlo por los pasillos de la Tercera Casa, hasta que él la condujo a una pequeña puerta blanca, que se confundía en las sombras del Laberinto. A la muda orden de que entrara, obedeció, sabiendo que cuando franqueara la puerta sería cerrada con llave.

Y así ocurrió. Se vio encerrada en una habitación con una cama, una silla y una jofaina.

Suspiró. No podía hacer más nada, aunque sabía que no había irrespetado a nadie, había sido parte del juego del Santo de Géminis. Bah.

Ya que estaba sola... podía quitarse la máscara.

Ah, qué alivio. Se acercó a la jofaina, llenó una palangana de agua y procedió a lavarse la cara. Dioses, qué delicia es poder sentir algo en la cara, además de calor y encierro. Zelha podía sentir cómo sus poros respiraban tranquilamente, liberados y aliviados. Suspiró. Seguramente cuando viera a Shura él la reprendería por una ofensa imaginaria de este carcelero. Demonios.

- Majestuosa y Sabia Diosa Athena... -murmuró, arrodillándose y entrando en meditación-. Os suplico me ayudéis con esta prueba que ha puesto el Destino... Dadme fuerzas y paciencia para continuar con la misión que he de cumplir, protegiéndoos y convirtiéndome en la digna discípula del Santo de Capricornio, los más fieles, los que darán su vida gustosos por su ideal...

Saga sintió el Cosmo de la jovencita incrementarse gradualmente, mientras escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Chica difícil, solemne, tozuda... justo como Shura cuando llegó al Santuario. Empero, con el tiempo llegaron a ser amigos... o eso es lo que Saga creía. Shura era un ser solitario, ermitaño... sólo se dejaba ver cuando era necesaria su presencia y mantenía una amistad con Aiolos. Pero ahora Aiolos estaba muerto...

Escuchó de nuevo el murmullo ferviente de la chica y su Cosmo comenzó a resonar suavemente, como el viento entre las cumbres, como el viento silbante que se escuchaba en Star Hill. Era increíble cómo podía el Cosmo de una aprendiza resonar así, suave pero salvaje...

Intrigante. Realmente intrigante.

----------

(1): Saldé mi honor, es todo.  
(2)¿Así que estás de acuerdo ser apaleada por esa mujer?  
(3): No me importa si es de Plata, Oro o una Amazona de Diamante, ella no fue educada y no soporto su rudeza. Lo siento mucho.  
(4): Ya está, deberías descansar un poco hasta que esas heridas curen. Le diré a Shura--  
(5): No, estaré bien.  
(6): Le diré que me has insultado, y reclamaré tiempo para castigarte apropiadamente. Desde ahora, estás confinada a este Templo hasta nuevas órdenes.

--------------------

Pues, aquí les dejo este regalito a los que hasta ahora me han acompañado en esta historia...

- Elena,. ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Todos odiamos a Shaina por aquí, jeje.

- Tranquila, Misao (o Manquehuito xD), que a mi fic no le pasará nada... seguiré respondiendo los reviews acá, y si llegasen a borrarlo, pues lo subo de nuevo, no tengo problema con eso, jejej... ¿que si Saga sale? Ahí está tu respuesta, jojo... XD

- Silence-messiah,. ¡muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic! Trataré de actualizarle cada tres o cuatro días, si es posible, si no, pues todos los sábados subiré algo... espero no matarte de la angustia, jejej :P

- White Lady EF, muchas gracias por tu review... no he puesto nada de AioriaxMarin, sólo algunas pistitas, pero hice un fic hace tiempo de esta pareja... se llama "Pensamientos", y lo puedes encontrar en la lista de mis fics :P

- ANINNIS,. ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!

- Goldenlight, lo que ocurre es que yo detesto a Shaina muy cordialmente, por eso soy tan mala con ella... jejeje  
En cuanto a lo de las máscaras, pasará un poco de tiempo pero se volverá a ese asunto, te lo aseguro... ¡muchas, muchas gracias por leerme:-)


	4. Skin Revealed and Lies

**Disclaimer: **Me compré otro poster de SS... ahora tengo tres maneras diferentes de ver hombres en armadura, ñam ñam...  
¡Y no, aún no son míos!

**Skin revealed... and lies.**

Saga golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Había pasado más de una semana del castigo de Zelha, pero aún no se decidía a dejarla regresar a la Décima Casa. Había encontrado que la chica escondía detrás de su mutismo una inteligencia de palabras aladas, respondiendo sucinta y concretamente a todas sus preguntas. Historia, Mitología, Geografía... pero sobretodo, tenía facilidad para resolver acertijos intrincados de lógica.

La primera vez que Saga la dejó en el Laberinto, ella consiguió descubrir que el diseño del mismo era una llave griega e hizo un dibujo del mismo, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho. Le estaba tomando confianza a la jovencita, dejándose llevar por la conversación (que casi siempre llevaba él) alentada por palabras claves, pero sobretodo por sobreentendidos. Hoy día iban a entrenar, iba a probar su Otra Dimensión contra ella para verificar su fuerza.

- ¿Estás lista, niña?

- Sí... -la voz de Zelha, soñolienta, le hizo sonreír. Como la mantenía hasta tarde con conversaciones y preguntas lanzadas de manera certera para pillarla, podía entender su respuesta. Zelha abrió la puerta ajustándose la máscara e inclinándose hacia él respetuosamente-. Buenos días, Santo Saga de Géminis.

- Buenos días, aprendiza Zelha de Capricornio -respondió él con la misma solemnidad. Ya era costumbre que ella lo tratara con respeto, pero conforme avanzaba el día, ella perdía la solemnidad y se mostraba sencilla, amable y con un toque de diversión sutil.

Ella no respondió. Caminaron a la nave central del Templo. La mañana lucía prometedora para Saga, probaría la fuerza de la chica y qué tanta sangre fría mostraba en batalla. El entrenamiento sería duro, pues tenía toda la intención de hacerla batallar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Veamos qué puedes hacer contra un ataque dimensional -dijo, mientras encendía su Cosmo y observaba a Zelha hacer lo mismo y cuadrarse en postura de ataque-. Te recomiendo que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos... _ANOTHER DIMENSION_!

El portal se abrió, arrastrando todo a su alcance. Zelha trató por todos los medios posibles de no caer dentro de la Otra Dimensión, pero fue inútil. Saga vio con ojos sorprendidos cómo Zelha caía en el eterno vacío de su ataque, sin poder oponer resistencia.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, Saga saltó al portal siguiendo a la joven. Cayeron ambos fuera del Santuario, en un templo derruido. Con la caída, Zelha cayó inconsciente. Saga corrió hacia ella, notando que un hilillo de sangre corría saliendo de debajo de su máscara. Viendo que a la chica le estaba fallando la respiración, tomó una decisión.

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, le quitó la máscara de la cara. Facciones redondeadas y finas, pestañas largas y unos labios medianamente llenos. Piel blanquísima, se adivinaba por la piel de su cuello y brazos. La sangre salía de una herida abierta en la raíz de su cabello, probablemente se habría golpeado al caer al suelo. Saga encendió su Cosmo y restañó la herida, rogándoles a los Dioses por el bienestar de la joven.

Súbitamente enternecido y culpable por la trampa que le había tendido a la aprendiza, acarició su rostro, sorprendiéndose gratamente por la suavidad de su piel. Juntó sus labios en su frente.

De repente, no pudo soportarlo más y la besó.

Saboreó sus labios suavemente, a sabiendas que podría despertar de un momento a otro. Saga sintió cómo su corazón se derretía por la suavidad de la boca de Zelha. Se regodeó mirándola, allí, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, respirando tranquilamente y relajada entre sus brazos.

- Eres una chica linda... -murmuró él levemente, para sí mismo-. Muy linda...

Ella musitó algo en sueños, lo que lo puso en guardia. Rápidamente, le colocó la máscara y la alzó en brazos, abriendo de nuevo el portal y regresando a la Tercera Casa de Géminis.

Zelha despertó en la cama de su "celda". Le dolía un poco la cabeza, por lo que se llevó la mano al corte que de había hecho, descubriendo que ya no tenía ninguna herida. Qué extraño.

Se quitó la máscara e hizo algunas muecas. Su rostro siempre estaba entumecido por esa maldita placa de metal que tenía que llevar por órdenes de la Ley de las Amazonas...

---------------------------

Bueno, por ser año nuevo les voy a regalar dos capítulos :P

- Silence-messiah, te juro que cada capítulo tiene entre 8 y 10 páginas de word, pero los estoy tratando de hacer más largos. En cuanto a Shaina... ella me cae muy mal, así que por lo pronto no tiene simpatía de nadie en ninguna de mis historias xD  
¡Gracias por tu review!

- Manquehuito... X.x  
La pobre escritora está hundida entre dos toneladas de muffins y galletas y no podrá escribir en un tiempo... hehehe mentira, es una broma :P  
Me gusta Shura, además de ser el Santo de mi signo (no todos los capricornianos somos malos, créeme xD), tiene una facilidad para ser llevado impresionante. Tal vez es porque me siento bastante identificada con él, creo yo. Y bueno... referente a Saga, es mi favorito, no puedo negarlo, por eso es que lo trato tan mal xD  
¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

- Barbara-Maki, estoy haciendo implícito el MarinAiolia, pero más adelante se verá si eso cuaja o no, heheheh... Saga, es un hombre de muchas accions y pocas palabras, ne? Vamos a ver con qué sale ahora...  
¡Muchos saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

- Shadir, ya verás lo que piensa Saga, ten paciencia... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

- ANINNIS, en el próximo capítulo se develarán las intenciones de Saga... ¡ya lo verás! No te compadezcas tanto de Zelha, heheheh...  
¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

A todos los que me leen, muchas gracias por su apoyo... ¡nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Passions & Doubts

**Disclaimer: **Un Saga, dos Sagas, tres Sagas... ñaaaajajaja (No, no es mío, damn it!)

**Passions & Doubts...**

Saga la vio estirando los brazos en la nave central del Templo. Hoy se cumplía el mes de ese castigo fantasma, esa excusa impuesta de manera tan déspota. Hoy tendría que dejarla ir, de vuelta a su Maestro y a su entrenamiento de Amazona.

Suspiró. Luego de haberle visto el rostro, se sentía como un adolescente, nervioso y culpable.

Carraspeó un poco, haciéndole saber que estaba allí detrás de ella. Zelha se volvió en redondo e inclinó la cabeza.

- Saga de Géminis... -murmuró.

- Zelha de Capricornio -respondió él, inclinando la cabeza igualmente-. Hoy se cumple el plazo de tu castigo, por lo que volverás al Décimo Templo al final de este día.

- Oh... está bien... -respondió, en un murmullo vacilante-. Me había hecho a la idea de que sería más tiempo, no sé por qué...

Saga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrinconarla contra la pared, quitarle esa maldita máscara y hacerla suya allí mismo. Apretó la mandíbula enterrando este pensamiento y finalmente habló.

- El último entrenamiento será en Cabo Sunion. Debemos ir allí lo antes posible.

Ella asintió silenciosamente y lo siguió hacia la puerta del Templo. Mientras caminaba, Saga levantó las barreras del Laberinto de Luz y Sombras y, finalmente, Zelha pudo respirar el aire griego con tranquilidad.

"Creo que necesitaré de un baño de sol luego de esto..." -sonrió para sí misma, detrás de la máscara.

Bajaron por la Escalinata Zodiacal, pasando por un vacío Templo de Tauro y llegando al Templo de Aries. Fueron recibidos por un taciturno Mu, quien les franqueó el paso sin decir palabra. Ella estaba extrañada por el cambio de comportamiento del Lemuriano, pero no lo dejó translucir.

Luego de una intensa y larga caminata, llegaron al Cabo. El mar les dio una bienvenida plácida, dejando reflejar el sol en sus aguas, tan tranquilas como una balsa de aceite.

Saga se dio cuenta de la profunda inspiración que tomó ella.

- ¿Lista? -preguntó, tratando de mantenerse bajo control. Ella asintió.

- ¿Cuál será la lección de hoy?

- Explotarás tu energía cósmica y la direccionarás hasta esas rocas de allá -señaló unos monolitos-. Luego, intentarás alguno de tus ataques para despedazarlas.

Si ella se sorprendió por esas instrucciones, Saga no pudo saberlo. Se dirigieron a los monolitos, tan enormes como el océano que parecían guardar con celo. No pudo evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada de remordimiento al ubicar en un parpadeo la celda donde encerró a Kanon. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos nefastos.

- ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Él abrió los ojos, tomando conciencia de dónde (y con quién) se encontraba. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, al darse cuenta de la fina burla detrás de sus palabras.

- Estoy bien. Ahora, colócate en posición de ataque.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenó. Su postura de ataque era una mezcla entre las poses de Marin y de su maestro, Shura de Capricornio. Brazos arriba, puños cerrados. Piernas separadas haciendo balance en su centro de gravedad.

- Enciende tu Cosmo lentamente. Date cuenta de lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Sé una con la naturaleza y con el ambiente. Deja que el viento pase a través de ti.

Su energía vital se encendió, mientras Saga la observaba unos metros más allá. Su energía era incolora, así como el vapor que desprende el suelo un día de sol recalcitrante. Gradualmente, el Cosmo de Zelha fue incrementándose, llenando el aire con un rumor, como el del viento a través de los árboles. También fue adquiriendo un color. Su Cosmo era del color de la plata fundida.

Sorprendido, el Santo de Géminis se acercó a ella sigilosamente y susurró en su oído.

- Ataca...

Fue como si rompieran un dique. Como si un huracán tomara parte en su Cosmo. Como si... una manada de animales salvajes irrumpieran en un sitio, destrozándolo todo con su furia incontenible.

- ¡Llamado de la Selva!

La fuerza del puño de Zelha destrozó la roca, partiendo el monolito en seis enormes pedazos.

Saga se maravilló del sonido de su Cosmo y el poder de su ataque. ¿Cómo se podría anular un ataque como ése, tan enorme y tan devastador como una avalancha?

Zelha se volvió, ladeando la cabeza. Él sonrió ampliamente.

- Shura te ha enseñado bien. Tu ataque es invencible, yo no podría detenerlo.

Saga tuvo la impresión de que ella sonreía debajo de esa placa metálica.

- ¿Quieres nadar?

- ¿Estás seguro que podemos?

- Digamos que es entrenamiento de sobrevivencia en el mar -sonrió él, impregnando su tono de diversión-. Como aún estás bajo mi mando, te ordeno que nades conmigo, o te echaré yo mismo al mar.

Ella soltó un sonido ahogado y corrió al mar con Saga detrás, lanzándose juntos al agua. Él impulsó agua hacia ella, empapándola por completo. Zelha soltó una carcajada e hizo lo propio, pronto ambos salpicándose agua como unos niños pequeños.

- ¡Ya!. ¡No, basta! -rió ella, hundiéndose y desapareciendo bajo el agua. Saga buscó su sombra, pero no la encontró. No se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde, que algo lo tomó por las pantorrillas y lo hundió.

Zelha salió a la superficie, riendo a carcajadas al ver al gran Santo de Géminis con su larga cabellera mojada y escurriendo agua. Saga rió también, sorprendiéndose un poco al sentirse por primera vez... libre.

- ¡Ahora verás, niña! -protestó, bromeando-. ¡Nadie hace eso con un Santo Dorado!

- Primero tendrás que alcanzarme... ¡y he de decirte que nado tan rápido como un delfín!

Se sumergieron de nuevo, Saga braceando bajo el agua velozmente, tratando por todos los medios de alcanzar a la figura que nadaba frente a él. Pronto, se las arregló para sujetarla por un tobillo, iniciándose así un forcejeo debajo del agua. Sintiendo ya el ardor por la falta de aire, Saga apresó a Zelha entre sus brazos y la guió hasta la superficie, tomando ambos un gran respiro de aire purificante.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas! -dijo ella tratando de zafarse, pero él no la soltó.

- Yo gano... y tú pierdes...

- Ok, está bien,. ¿qué quieres de mí?

- Quiero que te quites la máscara.

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras, únicamente roto por el rumor del oleaje.

Zelha no podía salir de su asombro. Saga... ¿quería ver su rostro?

Un súbito calor, un deseo de besarlo se apoderó de ella. Jaloneó sus brazos, liberándolos. Llevó sus manos a su cintura, desatando el trozo de tela azul que llevaba siempre atado, a manera de cinturón. Lo torció, doblándolo un poco, para luego vendar los ojos de un sumiso Saga, quien se dejó hacer sin protestar de algún modo.

Ella se quitó la máscara... y posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Saga apretó su cintura con sus brazos, dominándola de inmediato. El beso se convirtió en una danza furiosa de sus lenguas, acariciándose y recorriéndose mutuamente, con pasión.

Zelha dejó escapar un gemido, sintiéndose como arcilla entre sus manos. Ambos terminaron el beso, respirando agitadamente. La marea los había alejado bastante de la orilla, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

- Dioses, Zelha...

- Er... debemos regresar a la playa... estamos muy lejos... -dijo ella, soltándose de su abrazo y metiéndose bajo el agua.

"_Damned Saint..._" -pensó, mientras dejaba que el agua enfriara su cuerpo excitado-. "_He's a really good kisser..._"

Saga dejó que ella se alejara, para luego quitarse la venda.

- No importa cuánto tiempo pase... pero serás mía, cabrita... mía, mía... -pensó, antes de seguirla a la orilla braceando lentamente.

Sin decir palabra, regresaron al Santuario, donde fueron recibidos por un Shura realmente molesto. Indicó las escaleras con la cabeza a la joven, siendo obedecido inmediatamente. Zelha inició el ascenso, volviéndose a mirar a Saga -eso pensó él-, antes de correr escaleras arriba.

- Gracias por escarmentar a mi estudiante, pero a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo -dijo el Capricorniano, con tono de voz contenido-. Me aseguraré que ella no vuelva a importunarte, Saga -añadió alzando una ceja al ver el estado de las ropas del Tercer Santo.

- No la castigues más -dijo, haciéndose el desentendido-, suficiente tuvo con el entrenamiento en el Cabo Sunion...

Shura lo miró de hito en hito. Decidió que era mejor no preguntar y comenzó a remontar las escaleras en dirección a Cáncer, no sin antes volverse.

- ¿Se comportó bien?

Saga recordó sus labios cálidos y los sonidos suaves escapados de su garganta.

- A la altura, Shura... es una honorable estudiante.

"Aunque aún no sé cuál es el color de sus ojos..." -pensó, suspirando.

Zelha llegó jadeante a la Décima Casa, empapada en sudor. Fue directo a su pequeña habitación, donde se aseó apresuradamente y se puso ropa limpia. Salió justo a tiempo para recibir a Shura, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y aire ausente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, asustada. ¿Saga le había dicho algo?

- El Santuario de Athena está aceptando más aprendices de otros Santuarios -dijo, con voz no muy convencida-. Llegó una joven de Asgard... y llegó una jovencita para ser entrenada por DeathMask...

- ¿DeathMask? -exclamó Zelha-. ¡Eso no es posible!. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que él es un psicópata asesino!

- Sí, todos lo sabemos... pero Athena le asignó una chica para entrenar, aún no entiendo el por qué. ¡Y la chica de Asgard va a ser entrenada por el idiota de Milo! Esto es inaudito...

- Tal vez Athena vio en ellos el potencial para impartir conocimientos, Maestro Shura... así como lo vio en usted...

El argumento de Zelha dio en el blanco. Él mismo había sido un traidor pero la Diosa, con su infinita sabiduría, le había sonreído y le había dicho que no existía nada en el pasado que cargara contra él... aunque Aiolos había decidido quedarse en el más allá, su Cosmo le había indicado que no existían rencores por seguir órdenes que debía seguir.

- Vete a dormir, Zelha. Mañana entrenaremos con las nuevas chicas.

- Sí, Maestro.

De vuelta en su habitación, ella se quitó la máscara y tomó aire. Se tocó los labios levemente con los dedos, recordando que hacía sólo unas pocas horas, un Santo Dorado, uno de los hombres más famosos del Santuario, la había besado con pasión desbordante, casi consumiéndola.

"_Damn you_, Saga..." -pensó-. "¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo..."

Sin otro pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

-----------------------------------

Se me había olvidado comentarles, que esta historia está cuadrada conjuntamente con una llamada Ice Queen, propiedad de Princesa Athenea, la cual pueden leer en este mismo site con ese mismo pen name, bajo el url:http/ También hay otra persona que tiene una historia referente a la vida en el Santuario, pero hasta que no suba la historia no les diré quién es xD

¡Saludos!


	6. Pica y se Extiende

Uno cortito para que vean que sí estoy pendiente de actualizar... xD

**Disclaimer:** Yooooo... quiero una Excalibur como la de Shura, para hacer unas ensaladas de ésas bien sabrosas... xD  
¡Y aún no son míos, damn it!

**Pica y se extiende...**

Desperté antes del amanecer. Por la última semana, Shura y yo hemos entrenado en los bosques adyacentes a la Fuente de Athena. Shura me había impuesto una rutina bastante rigurosa, de rastreo por Cosmo y ejercicios de meditación dirigidos a nivelar mi conciencia cósmica con la naturaleza.

-Tienes que ser una con el Cosmo de la Tierra -dijo-, pues es nuestro elemento. Recuerda los ejercicios que hiciste en las montañas de los Pirineos sobre la unidad del espíritu con la fortaleza de las montañas.

Pude recordarlo claramente al sentir el viento ulular entre los árboles. La unidad de la naturaleza con el ser humano, Cosmo con Cosmo... pero no pude concentrarme como quería, pues la fragancia dulzona del follaje me recordaba al aroma de la piel de Saga.

Saga...

_Damned Saint. I can't stop thinking about him_.

Ese beso en la playa fue más que un atrevimiento, una falta gravísima, pero siendo el caso que no me vio el rostro...

_Pero otra persona pudo haberme visto_. - Me dijo mi conciencia, con esa vocecita fastidiosa. No le hice caso y me vestí, colocándome la máscara con un suspiro. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la nave central del Templo, donde encontré a una Aleisha con rostro travieso. Al parecer, me estaba esperando.

- ¡Buenos días, cabrita! -exclamó sonriendo. Yo sonreí detrás de la máscara al escuchar el fino tono de burla de su voz.

- Buenos días... ¿te perdiste? -le pregunté con sorna. Ella negó con la cabeza y me sacó la lengua.

- La idiota de la Cobra quiere reunirnos en una audiencia con Athena -explicó-. Quiere que la Diosa piense de nuevo aquello de las máscaras, pues se va a sentir desvalida sin su mascarita, pobrecita...

Bufé despectivamente. No había vuelvo a ver a Shaina desde la pelea antes de mi confinamiento en Géminis. Bueh.

Si anda tan nerviosa por lo de la Ley de las Amazonas... eso quiere decir que ya le han visto el rostro a la muy imbécil.

- Hay nuevas entrenantes, por si no lo sabías -dijo Aleisha encaminándose a la salida-. Una en Escorpión, una en Acuario, una en Piscis y una en Cáncer, así que por lo menos habrá más jaleo para la bruja de Ophiuchus... tal vez hasta se de cuenta de lo patética que es...

Alcé una ceja. Qué interesante... Cáncer, Escorpión y Piscis, los tres signos de agua, más Acuario que es de aire...

Shura se acercó a mí con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos al bosque de nuevo.

Mientras lo seguía, suspiré calladamente. ¿Aromas fragantes de nuevo me impedirían concentrarme?

Era muy posible.

Curiosamente, cuando pasamos por Cáncer vimos la figura de DeathMask discutiendo a gritos con una figura en las sombras. ¿Cómo puede ése ser un Maestro si no tiene paciencia para nada?

No comprendo...

Al bajar por las escaleras de Aries, vimos dos vehículos alejándose del Santuario.

... ¿Vehículos, _aquí_?

Esto cada vez es más extraño...

-----------------------

Elena,. ¡gracias por tu comentario! Aún no se sabe qué es lo que quiere exactamente Saga, pero es seguro que no es nada bueno, jiji xD

ANINNIS,. ¡me alegra mucho que estés leyendo mi historia! Aunque hay varias otras que pueden llamar tu atención, sobretodo las de IaN HaGeN, Pollux Dioscuros y Princesa Athenea... revisa mis autores favoritos, te encontrarás muchas sorpresas... ¡gracias por leerme!

Goldenlight, jeje... Saga es un pillo, ne? Por lo menos tuviste buena suerte en leer lo que había subido... te prometo que el sábado subo otro capítulo para compensar éste está muy cortito... ya verás a DeathMask como maestro, pronto lo verás...¡Gracias por leer mi historia!

Maytelu, lo que pasa es que además de atracción es algo así como "quién puede más"... jejej ;-P ¡Gracias por leer mi fic, espero te vaya gustando!

Y a los que leen sin decir nada, que se lo tienen calladitos... díganme cómo va mi historia, por favor :-D

¡Saludos a todos!


	7. Persecución

**Disclaimer:** Si los Santos fueran míos, los utilizara con fines terapéuticos (snif)... heh.

**Persecución**

Hay momentos en la vida que uno nunca olvida...

Y eso exactamente fue lo que pasó ese día, al regresar del entrenamiento.

Tenía unos cuantos cortes, por un ejercicio de persecución que Shura y yo habíamos practicado, que tenía como la finalidad de incrementar la habilidad de evasión al momento de ser perseguidos. Así pues, yo había sido la presa y Shura el cazador.

Nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque, cruzándolo por completo hasta llegar a la Fuente de Athena; allí, Shura me indicó que el trayecto de la persecución sería desde ese punto... _hasta Capricornio_. Detrás de la máscara lo miré conmocionada¡era demasiada distancia como para cubrirla corriendo!

- Estoy seguro que idearás maniobras para perderme y tomar algo de aliento -dijo, con una sonrisita-. Además, no es una carrera. Y si así lo fuera, ciertamente yo ganaría.

Esto espoleó mis ganas de derrotarlo en el ejercicio. Nadie, _nadie_, me decía perdedora. Shura había dado en el clavo, sabía cómo motivarme.

- ¿Lista? -preguntó mientras yo tomaba una postura de carrera a campo traviesa-. Te daré tiempo para que pases la mitad del bosque. En cuanto lo hagas... saldré tras de ti, querida liebre.

Ahogué una risita nerviosa y asentí.

- Ahora... ¡CORRE!

Inicié mi trayecto velozmente. No me importó el trastabillar un poco con las raíces de los árboles, pero no dejé de correr. El calor de la avanzada mañana hizo que el sudor de mi frente se presentara rápidamente.

Corrí como un animal perseguido, que ese exactamente era el sentimiento que debía tener para correr aún más.

Llegué a la mitad del bosque y no me detuve, corrí y corrí. Corrí tan rápida y ciegamente que no reparé en las ramas del follaje, que me hicieron unos cortes en los brazos y hombros, comenzando a sangrar allí mismo.

No me importó. Tenía que ganar.

Salí del bosque con un jadeo, sin dejar de correr. Ahora, tenía que llegar a la Calzada Zodiacal.

Comencé a subir las escaleras cuando volví la cabeza y vi a Shura salir del bosque a toda velocidad. Solté un grito y corrí más, ahora con desespero. Entré en Aries corriendo, saludé a Kiki y volé a la segunda casa.

¡Shura estaba ganando terreno, no podía dejarme atrapar!

Corrí por Tauro, mientras Aldebarán me gritaba los buenos días y me hacía prometerle que pasaría por allí luego. Subí las escaleras hacia Géminis, entrando intempestivamente. Corrí... hasta que lo vi todo oscuro.

¡Maldito Laberinto!. ¡No de nuevo!

- Estás exhausta, deberías descansar un poco -escuché a una voz que me hizo estremecer-. Levantaré el Laberinto cuando hayas ganado algo de aliento.

- No... deberías... ayudarme... es trampa -jadeé, mirando la sombra de cabellos largos. Saga movió la cabeza negando.

- Digamos que te lo estoy haciendo fácil o difícil... puedes correr por el Laberinto o puedes esperar, desorientar a Shura y descansar un poco mientras hablas conmigo.

Lo miré dubitativamente... y me sorprendí a mí misma asintiendo. Me indicó un espacio junto a una columna y nos sentamos. Me sentí algo incómoda estando a su lado, después de todo lo que pasó...

- ¿Te está tratando bien?

- Por un momento pensé que le habías dicho algo, ha estado muy extraño últimamente.

- ¿Yo? -soltó un bufido-. Estás loca, amo mucho mi cuello como para arriesgarme a que Shura lo corte... y de paso te asesine a ti, por traicionarle...

- ¿Traición? -pregunté, desorientada-. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Ah, ya sabes, involucrarte en una pelea con una Amazona sin motivo aparente y noquearla con ataques que deberías mantener en secreto, dejarte castigar tontamente por un Santo Dorado, juguetear como una muchachita en la playa con el que supuestamente es tu Maestro en ese momento...

_He has to be kidding!_ -pensé, levantándome de un salto. Estaba desagradablemente atónita.

- Un momento, espera...--

- Escucha, Zelha, yo no voy a decir nada, sólo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Que este Templo tiene muchos pasajes... y alguien pudo escucharnos hablar, o algo...

- ¿Sabes qué? Me molesta que me hablen en medias palabras. ¡Explícate! -exclamé, llegando al límite de mi paciencia-. ¿Me estás chantajeando?. ¿Con qué fin, qué es lo que quieres?

- Es fácil, niña... -murmuró levantándose y acercando su rostro a mi máscara-. _Te quiero a ti._

- Pensé que los posesivos del Zodíaco éramos los Capricornianos -dije con sarcasmo-. Además, no es la manera de convencer a una chica que se meta en tu cama,. ¿no te parece?

Parpadeó, sorprendido por mi brutal franqueza.

- Y otra cosa más... -dije, dando media vuelta y alejándome-. Pensé que por ser uno de los Santos de mayor categoría tendrías más clase e inteligencia, pero... visto de este modo, puedo concluir que sólo eres un hombre pasando por la crisis de la edad mediana. Búscate una más fácil... tal vez Shaina te haga el favor.

Comencé a correr de nuevo, mi sangre bullendo de furia en mis venas. Estaba decepcionada de que el dueño de mis pensamientos se comportara como un machista posesivo... eso me pasa por confiada, definitivamente.

Crucé la salida sin ver, dándome cuenta luego que había salido del Laberinto sin mayores problemas. ¿Te llegó lo que te dije, no?

_Too bad for you_. La verdad duele cuando te encuentra.

Continué corriendo, llegando a Cáncer. Una sombra parecía seguirme por los pasillos, hasta que me detuve momentáneamente y me volví hacia la oscuridad tétrica del Templo de la Muerte.

- Sería buena idea que dejaras de seguirme, estoy en medio de un entrenamiento -dije, más que molesta. Una risita burlona resonó a través de la nave, haciéndome resoplar de exasperación.

- Sólo estaba escondiéndome de mi Maestro, creo que lo hice enojar -rió la voz femenina. Uno de los fuegos fatuos que alumbraban los pasillos del Templo iluminó a la joven dueña de la voz. Piel blanca, con cabellos rojos como el fuego y una máscara con detalles azules y rojos.

- Soy Zelha, aprendiz de Capricornio -la saludé. Ella inclinó la cabeza y extendió una mano, adornada con largas uñas rojas.

- Chloe -murmuró, mirando hacia atrás. Dio un respingo y me haló por un brazo, dirigiéndome rápidamente entre las sombras a la salida-. Es mejor que no estés acá si DeathMask te encuentra, está realmente molesto conmigo... -soltó una risita-. Le hice una travesura a varias de las horripilantes caras de su pared, y me está buscando para mandarme al Yomotsu...

No pude por menos de reírme, asombrada interiormente de su temeridad. ¡No le importaba en absoluto la ira de su Maestro!

- Mañana en la tarde, luego del entrenamiento, me reuniré con algunas Amazonas en la Fuente de Athena... si quieres ir serás bien recibida -ofrecí. Una chica que no le tiene miedo a la muerte es alguien a quien seguro Aleisha y Alexiel estarían interesadas en conocer.

- _Très bien_ -respondió, delatando su origen francés. Me despedí con la mano y continué mi carrera, un poco más repuesta. Mientras corría, mis pensamientos volvieron a Saga.

_Es-ou-bi_... no comprendo su personalidad ni sus intenciones, de verdad. Llegué a Leo, pasando junto a Aiolia como una exhalación.

- ¡Shura acaba de pasar por aquí, tienes que apresurarte!

¡Maldición!. ¡Tengo que ganarle!

Ascendí hasta Virgo. Corrí de puntillas, para no molestar al joven Buddha. Creo que fue una buena idea, pues encontré a Shura siendo reprendido por Shaka.

- Sabes que no me gusta que utilicen este Templo como pista de carreras, Capricornio, deberías utilizar el Coliseo para este tipo de entrenamientos -decía, mientras Shura se cruzaba de brazos, fastidiado. Decidí tomar un riesgo y caminar quedamente, cruzando la sala central con todo el sigilo posible, a espaldas de mi Maestro.

Un paso, otro... y otro más... escondiéndome detrás de los pilares, mientras Shaka hablaba y Shura lo miraba fijamente.

- En lo sucesivo espero que no recurras a la Calzada Zodiacal para las carreras del entrenamiento, Shura.

- Sí, sí, ya entendí... -¡Demonios!

Salí de la Casa de Virgo, casi sintiendo a Shura comenzar a correr dentro del Templo. ¡Dioses¡Esto es desesperante! Entré a Escorpio con toda la velocidad que me dieron mis piernas, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

- ¡Eh, cabrita! -llamó una voz conocida-. ¿Estás entrenando?

- ¡Alexiel, no puedo ahora, Shura me persigue!

- ¡No te preocupes! Alexa y yo lo distraeremos -dijo con una risita. Volví la cabeza y vi a una joven de cabellos negros... de facciones y fisonomía casi iguales a la de Alexiel. Me detuve trastabillando, lo que generó risas en las dos chicas.

- Vamos, vamos... ¿te sorprende?

- ¿Cómo es que--? -aventuré a preguntar, sorprendida. Ellas se miraron y me sonrieron. Allí pude darme cuenta que los ojos de la otra chica eran verdes, brillantes como una esmeralda, mientras que los de Alex fulguraban como un par de zafiros.

- Parecerían hermanas gemelas si no fuera por los colores de sus cabellos y ojos -opiné, mientras aguzaba el oído, tratando de escuchar los pasos de Shura.

- Alexa es la aprendiza de Piscis, acaba de llegar -nos presentó la rubia-. Me tropecé con ella esta mañana luego del desayuno. Quería invitarla a la Fuente mañana,. ¿estás de acuerdo?

- _Sure thing_ -respondí yo ausentemente-, igualmente invité a la aprendiza de Cáncer, me topé con ella hace un rato.

- ¡Excelente! Ahora seremos cinco, contando a Aleisha. Ninah está castigada, luego de lo que pasó con Shaina -respondió Alexiel-. ¿Después del entrenamiento entonces, cabra loca?

- Allí estaré, Blancanieves -dije riendo, mientras daba media vuelta y reanudaba mi carrera, riéndome al ver la mirada de reojo que me lanzaba la rubia. Odiaba que le dijeran Blancanieves, lo que Aleisha y yo aprovechábamos para fastidiarla con más saña.

- ¡Cabra mensa!

Salí de Escorpio, preguntándome cómo es que una Amazona novata no lucía la máscara correspondiente. Alexa ciertamente era muy bella, así que inferí que seguro era por orden de su narciso Maestro... o por la misma Athena, quién sabe.

¡Faltaba sólo Sagitario para llegar a mi meta!

Entré en la silenciosa Novena Casa, adoptando la misma manera de correr que en Virgo. No quería molestar al espíritu del caído Santo de Sagitario, Aiolos. Marin me había comentado una vez que Aiolia había hablado con su hermano mayor en el Inframundo, siendo la decisión del Sagitariano de permanecer muerto, ya que ahora sí podría descansar en paz.

Me detuve ante el altar de la armadura más buscada del Zodíaco. "Os encomiendo a Athena", rezaba la pequeña placa dorada. El testamento de Aiolos inmortalizado en mármol y oro por orden de la misma Athena, en memoria de uno de los Santos más fieles de su Orden, aún más que Shura si cabe.

- Que los Dioses velen tu descanso, Aiolos de Sagitario...

- Él descansa en paz ahora -murmuró una voz. Salté en redondo, encontrándome con mi Maestro cara a cara. O cara a máscara, técnicamente.

Sus ojos denotaban claramente esa culpabilidad por todo lo que ocurrió. Chasqueé los dedos y comencé a correr.

- ¡Aún no termina la carrera!. ¡El último en llegar hace la cena!

Shura alzó la cabeza y salió disparado detrás de mí. Ya no me importaba perder la carrera, con tal de hacer salir a mi Maestro de su mutismo y depresión. Sabía muy bien cómo trabajaba su mente, luego que me contó lo que ocurrió esa fatídica noche en que el falso Patriarca le enviara tras su mejor amigo, matándolo por cumplir las órdenes de un Dios psicópata escondido en el cuerpo de... Saga.

_Damn_.

Escuché la pesada respiración de Shura, acercándose cada vez más. El Templo de Capricornio, nuestra meta, estaba a tan sólo dos sets de escalones.

- ¿Sabes qué?. ¡Creo que voy a querer paella para la cena! -dijo Shura, casi alcanzándome. Solté un grito y encendí mi Cosmo, imprimiéndole más velocidad a mis piernas-. Paella con ese pescado que venden en el mercado de Athene, que es de agua dulce... -apreté los dientes y seguí corriendo, dándole más fuerza a mi Cosmo-. Creo que aún está el puesto del pescadero, con suerte habrá aún pescado para comprar...

- ¡No! -exclamé mientras finalizábamos la escalera y corríamos a las puertas del Templo. Shura me rebasó fácilmente, llegando al umbral y deteniéndose. Me detuve jadeando, sudorosa y enfadada.

- ¿Lo ves? Haciendo uso de tu Cosmo puedes darle más fuerza y ánimo a tu cuerpo para continuar corriendo -dijo tomando aliento-, aún cuando te sientas desfallecer de cansancio.

- Muy bien, lección aprendida -repliqué, caminando despacio hacia la puerta-. Pero técnicamente no has ganado, Maestro.

Shura alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que aún no cruzas las puertas del Templo -dije mientras las cruzaba yo misma-. Y tú no especificaste que la meta era a la entrada de Capricornio, sino en el Templo. Quiere decir, que es _dentro_ de Capricornio la meta. _Therefore my Master, I win, you lose_ -añadí con una sonrisa cínica debajo de mi máscara.

Shura soltó un rugido y corrió detrás de mí, entrando al Templo. Yo reí a carcajadas mientras él me inmovilizaba en el suelo, producto de un empujón.

- Eres muy astuta,. ¿eh? -rió, para su pesar, dándose cuenta que había perdido por ser tan ambiguo en sus instrucciones-. Está bien, está bien, yo cocinaré esta vez -dijo mientras me liberaba y se dejaba caer al suelo. El frío de las piedras del piso nos ayudó a retomar el aire perdido.

- Con el debido respeto, Maestro, creo que esta actividad es la muerte -resoplé, mientras tronaba los dedos de mis manos. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Es la última vez que hacemos algo así, te lo prometo -respondió, sacudiendo el sudor de su cabeza-. Además, no quiero escuchar otra vez a Shaka reprochándome por pasar corriendo por su Templo.

- Bah -me senté, moviendo el cuello. Varios sonidos de los huesos de dejaron oír, mientras los nudos producto de la carrera comenzaban a manifestarse. Me llevé las manos a los hombros, encontrando cada uno y aflojándolo bajo la punta de mis dedos-. El problema está en que no tiene aprendiz, pues el Santo del Fénix mató a la Florecita y al Pavo Real. Está celoso de toda la actividad que se ve desde que Athena abrió las plazas de asistencia en los Templos Zodiacales.

Shura sonrió y estiró los brazos. - ¿Estás queriendo decir que el Santo de Virgo, reencarnación de Buddha, se siente solo en ese vasto Templo?

- No lo vería de ese modo... pero ciertamente aquí hay un elemento de _annoyance_ hacia todos los Maestros... Alexiel me comentó que Milo tuvo un encontronazo con Shaka, al igual que Kanon, a cuenta de que sus alumnas son de las pocas que andan sin máscara por el Santuario.

- Y Shaka cree que es una falta de respeto, me imagino -completó él-. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Es posible. Aunque también Marin ha comentado que se ha sentido el Cosmo de Shaka en el Coliseo, en los días de entrenamiento de las Amazonas.

El Santo de Capricornio soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Te pasas!. ¿De verdad crees que sea por ganas de ligar?

- Pues no sabría decirle, pero todo es posible en este lugar donde las hormonas juveniles están prácticamente flotando en el aire -Shura asintió ante mi razonamiento.

- Venga, voy a bajar a Athene a buscar el condenado pescado -dijo, levantándose. Yo me levanté a mi vez y lo detuve por un brazo.

- Yo no le dije que quería comer paella, Maestro -dije con voz divertida-. Yo tengo más ganas de comer... una lasaña, o algo así.

Shura me miró de reojo, sabiendo que le llevaba la contraria a propósito.

- ¡Tú no comes carne, niña!

- Ah, pero se puede hacer una lasaña de vegetales,. ¿no?

- ¡Contigo no se puede! -refunfuñó. Yo solté la risa.

- No es cierto, Maestro. Una paella o un asopado estarán bien, nos dará energías para el entrenamiento de mañana.

- Está bien -aceptó sonriendo-. Pero he de recordarte que mañana tienes todo el día libre, pues tengo que reunirme con Milo, Saga, Camus, DeathMask, Kanon y Afrodita. Tenemos que idear nuevas rutinas para atormentar a nuestras aprendizas... -fruncí el ceño y puse los brazos en jarras-, así que podrás reunirte con ellas e inventarse nuevas maneras de atormentar a sus Maestros¿no lo crees?

- _Non posso con te_ -dije riendo-,. ¿aún piensas que fui yo la que le colocó tintura de metileno al baño de Seiya?

- No, pero estoy segurísimo que fue una de ustedes, pero como no dirás quién fue...

- En eso está muy cierto.

- Entonces mejor dejamos eso así. De todas maneras, yo no me baño en esa terma, allí se bañan únicamente los Santos de Bronce... el Patriarca Shion... y Athena, eventualmente.

Mi boca se abrió de tal manera que mi quijada casi sale del emplazamiento de la máscara. Shura se echó a reír.

- Ah, novata, tienes mucho que aprender de las bromas pesadas que se pueden jugar en este Santuario. Deja ir por el bendito pescado, y te contaré mientras comemos,. ¿vale?

- Su sabiduría sea iluminada por los Dioses, Maestro -contesté con ironía, mientras él soltaba una risita.

Ya sola por fin en el Templo, me quité la máscara e hice muecas para desentumecer mi cara. Me encaminé a mi habitación, donde tomé una túnica y una toalla, yendo luego al baño. Un pequeño estanque, con capacidad para tres personas, era lo que utilizábamos para asearnos.

Sumergida en el agua templada, ponderé sobre los acontecimientos del ejercicio. Había conocido a dos de las chicas nuevas, había forjado una amistad con Alexiel y Aleisha, se añadió a Ninah a nuestro grupo, descubrí un lado de mi Maestro que no conocía, el del bromista pesado... y me di cuenta del otro lado de la personalidad de Saga.

Cuál sería su verdadero rostro, _then_?

Hay momentos que uno nunca olvida... pude darme cuenta que, aún en este rincón apartado del mundo, había personas en las cuales confiar... o en las cuales equivocarse.

-----------------------

Disculpen la tardanza, pero se me habían juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer, jajaja... en fin, on with the answers:

Aninnis: Jejej, tranquila quetodo se irá develando con el tiempo... con respecto a Afrodita, pues aún no he tenido chance de meterme en su cabeza, pero más adelante podría ser... deja ver qué hago. ¡Gracias por tu adorable review!

Manquehuito: De hecho,. ¡ODIO a Shaina! Me cae demasiado mal xDDDDDDD. Verás pronto a la alumna de DeathMask con más detalle, en cuando Argesh suba su propio diario... espero que este setup del FF no se la coma de nuevo, jaja. En cuanto a los vehículos, tendrías que unir cabos con Ice Queen, llevado por Princesa Athenea, para que entiendas. ¡Un abrazo, amiga, y gracias por el review!

Elena: Créeme que los descalabros apenas comienzan, sí señor... ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Milly: Oh, una nueva lectora! Pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te vaya gustando y te quedes por ahí para lo que viene...

¡Gracias a todos!. :D


	8. Pranks

**Disclaimer:** Yo quiero un peluche deOrfeo para mi cumpleaños... ¿alguien me lo regala? (No, no es mío ¬¬)

**Pranks **

Estando de permiso, me permití dormir hasta media mañana. Durante la cena, Shura me contó muchísimas maneras de hacerles bromas pesadas a todos los habitantes del Santuario, desde los guerreros CdC de la puerta, hasta uno de los Santos de Oro. Casi no podía respirar de la risa, no pudiendo esperar el momento en que le contara a mis amigas en la Fuente, para ver quién sería nuestra próxima víctima.

Quién hubiera pensado que Shura y Aiolos hubieran sido tan pícaros... pobres de los novatos, jeje.

Ya habíamos trampeado a Seiya, pintándolo con azul de metileno cuando se sumergió en la terma... aunque las autoras materiales del hecho fueron Aleisha y Alexiel; Ninah había provocado una pelea con Shaina, para luego quebrarle las uñas de un golpe... sin embargo, no añadía esto a nuestra lista de fechorías pues ganarle una pelea a Shaina no es una broma tipo _prank_, sino una forma de combatir el aburrimiento. _Bitch_.

Ahora era mi turno. Ya podía imaginarme la broma... sólo me faltaba encontrar a _mi víctima_.

Luego de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, quería darle a Saga una lección. Ya hablaría con las muchachas, a ver cómo hacíamos los planes de la "Operación _Haircut_".

Tal vez me podría hacer un Santito de peluche con el cabello cortado, no sé... -pensé, _chuckling_. Tampoco pensaba cortárselo demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para que él notara que algo le había pasado a su preciosa cabellera.

Me estiré y remoloneé un rato en la cama, saboreando la tranquilidad y la pereza. Me levanté y coloqué mi máscara en su sitio, antes de tomar mis ropas e ir a asearme. El agua estaba templada, preludio del calor que reinaría ese día en el Santuario de la Diosa de la Guerra.

Ya vestida y lista, tomé con un suspiro los escalones que me llevarían por toda la Calzada Zodiacal. Haciendo ejercicios respiratorios, atravesé Sagitario, Escorpio, Libra, Virgo y Leo, llegando a Cáncer a buen paso. La oscuridad de ese Templo me estremeció.

- _Bonjour_, Zelha -saludó Chloe, saliendo de detrás de una columna. Yo le devolví el saludo y ambas caminamos a través de la Cuarta Casa... hasta que no me aguanté.

- Chloe, hay algo que no comprendo... ¿cómo es que puedes vivir en este sitio tan horroroso con todos estos cadáveres?

- No es tan malo, una vez que te acostumbras -respondió con una risita-. El problema está en que DeathMask es muy necio y arrogante... pero ahora, con la orden de Athena de que _mon cher Masque du Mort_ tiene que enseñarme, esto necesita un toque femenino -añadió haciendo un gesto ambiguo, como si estuviera barajando un mazo de cartas. Yo sonreí sardónicamente bajo la máscara.

Llegamos juntas a Géminis, caminando por los oscuros pasillos en silencio. Mi espalda estaba tan tensa como la cuerda de un violín, pues no sabía cuál sería mi reacción de encontrarnos con el dueño del Templo. _Luckily_, nada ni nadie nos impidió el paso, saliendo con éxito de la Casa del Laberinto de Luz y Sombras y encaminándonos a Tauro. Aldebarán nos recibió sonriente mientras hacía ejercicios en la nave central de su Templo.

- Buenos días, _garotinhas _-dijo casual, mientras hacía flexiones de las que llaman "lagartijas", con una enorme piedra sobre su espalda para añadirle más peso y esfuerzo a sus brazos.

- _Morning, my dear bull friend_ -respondí, mientras Chloe se cruzaba de brazos y aparentemente observaba los movimientos de Aldebarán. _I let out a chuckle_, sabía cómo era Alde cuando estaba en sesión de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué esperan? Vamos, vamos, que esto no es un espectáculo pago -gruñó él-. Tres mil setecientos cincuenta y ocho, tres mil setecientos cincuenta y nueve...

- Está bien, está bien, enano, ya te veremos después -dije riendo mientras íbamos hacia la salida. Chloe se volvió a mí y adiviné enseguida que estaba conteniendo la risa. Efectivamente, al salir del Templo sus carcajadas llenaron el aire.

- ¡Enano! Jaaaajajajajaja -rió meneando la cabeza-. ¿Cómo es que te la llevas tan bien con el torito?

- Crecimos en la selva amazónica, él en el lado de Brasil y yo en el lado de Venezuela -expliqué-. Ya luego de sortear diferentes cosas, nos hicimos buenos amigos... de hecho, recuerdo una vez que uno de los exploradores que hacían tratos con los indígenas...

Le conté de la vez que Aldebarán colgó al hombre blanco por los pies sobre un precipicio sólo porque el tipo se había puesto a calentarme la oreja. Chloe volvió a reírse con más ganas cuando le relaté el momento en que el tipo comenzó a lloriquear diciendo que yo le había dado alas para sus coqueteos y Aldebarán le respondió que se le podía oler la mentira, pues en ese momento yo era sólo una niña y no sabía cómo llevarme con la gente extraña.

- Y entonces le dijo: "¡_Pandeleiro_! Ella tiene 14 años, te puedo ajusticiar por tu afrenta,. ¿es que acaso no ves que yo soy su padre?" y el tipejo me miró a mí, miró a Alde y luego a mí de nuevo. Lo cómico fue cuando escalé a la espalda de Alde y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, para que dejara caer al imbécil... el pobre hombre lanzó cada chillido de niña con síndrome premenstrual que ni veas...

Nuestras carcajadas nos anunciaron en Aries, siendo recibidas por un sonriente Kiki y un huraño Mu, quienes respondieron a nuestro saludo de una manera muy diferente el uno del otro.

- ¿De qué se reían? -preguntó el curioso niño, mientras Mu se inclinaba sobre una armadura destrozada.

- Eso no se pregunta, Kiki -replicó Mu severamente esparciendo polvo de estrellas sobre las piezas de metal.

- Oh, no hay problema -respondí revolviéndole los rojos cabellos al pequeño-, le estaba contando a Chloe la vez que Aldebarán me salvó de una violación segura cuando era niña, fue realmente divertido...

Mu levantó los ojos y los clavó en mi máscara. Estuve tentada de dar un paso atrás, sorprendida de ver semejante fuego en su mirada. ¿Angustia, furia, miedo... o algo más? No lo comprendo. La mirada bajó de nuevo y él continuó trabajando como si nada lo hubiera inmutado.

- Pueden seguir su camino, Amazonas -dijo fríamente amable-. Que Athena las proteja.

- _Merci beaucoup_ -murmuró Chloe halándome por un brazo. La seguí a la salida silenciosamente, bajando las escaleras iniciales de la Calzada. El calor ya dominaba el ambiente, un calor pegajoso y molesto, sobretodo para los que llevan máscaras y demás artículos de metal sobre la piel. Bufé, molesta por el calor y confundida por la actitud del Santo de la Primera Casa. Chloe se echó a reír.

- ¿Calor externo o interno? -preguntó con sarcasmo. Menos mal que tenía la máscara puesta, pues sentí que mis mejillas ardían y no precisamente producto de los rayos del inclemente sol.

- Ridícula -respondí entre carcajadas, pero estuve casi segura que ella sonreía bajo esa placa de metal.

Atravesamos el bosque, agradecidas de la sombra que los árboles proveían. El aroma del follaje me recordó a los aromas de la selva, sintiéndome súbitamente arrastrada a los recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando trepaba a los árboles y silbaba como los pájaros, engañando tanto a hombres como a animales. El único que supo de mis tácticas de evasión fue Aldebarán, pero según me explicó un día, no seguía mi presencia, seguía mi Cosmo.

Al día siguiente de esa explicación llegó Shura a la selva, llevándome con él a los Pirineos. No pude despedirme apropiadamente de mis amigos indígenas, con el _cachirí_ y la danza correspondiente... sólo Cakere, la hija del Cacique de la tribu, se acercó a mí y me dio un paquetito envuelto, despidiéndose de mí en su lengua. Algún día volveré, Cakere, algún día...

Al fin llegamos a la Fuente de Athena, para descubrir que Alexiel, Alexa y Aleisha ya habían llegado. Alexiel estaba sentada al borde del agua con las piernas dentro de la misma, mientras que Alexa reposaba más atrás en un banco de hierba, leyendo un libro. Aleisha nadaba descaradamente en la Fuente, salpicando a Alexiel entre carcajadas.

- Buenos días, _witches_ -dije al llegar-. Quiero presentarles a Chloe de Cáncer, la valiente y desquiciada alumna del cangrejo psicópata.

- _Bonjour, mademoiselles _-saludó ella con una inclinación de cabeza. Aleisha le sonrió para luego agarrar impulso y lanzar un gran salpicón hacia Alexa, la cual lanzó una maldición en griego. Pero no dejé pasar el cambio en el rostro de mi amiga Blancanieves cuando Chloe habló.

- ¿Eres de Francia? -preguntó Alexa, sacudiéndose el cabello. Mi amiga asintió.

- _Oui, je suis du Fontainebleu_ -respondió-, cuna de reyes olvidados y desgracias malditas.

- Dramática -espeté, quitándome los zapatos y los _leggings_, dejándome sólo la camisa puesta. Sumergí las piernas en el agua, sintiendo cómo sus propiedades curativas trabajaban liberando las tensiones de los músculos. Chloe hizo lo propio, sentándose a mi lado y suspirando igual que yo.

- Suéltalo, cabrita -dijo Aleisha, flotando en medio de la Fuente-. ¿Quién ganó ayer la carrera?

- Yo -respondí con una carcajada-. Lo engañé con sus propias instrucciones y Shura tuvo que hacer la cena...

Las chicas rieron. Alexiel levantó agua, salpicándonos a mí y a Chloe.

- ¿A que no adivinan quién fue pillado saliendo de Acuario anoche? -preguntó Alexa, sentándose junto a Alexiel.

- ¿Quién?

- Pues el bicho -respondió Alexiel con una risotada-. Parece que no estaba visitando al idiota del témpano, sino a Ninah...

- ¿En serio? Esa Ninah debe estar feliz,. ¿no?

- Digamos que anda tan tranquila que hoy se le olvidó meterle el pie al pato para hacerlo caer, con eso te puedes dar una idea.

Solté la risa, recordándome de todo lo dicho por Shura.

- Hey, muchachas, ayer tuve una epifanía -les dije-. Shura es todo un Maestro de las bromas pesadas...

A continuación les conté de lo que me había hablado Shura durante y después de la cena, dejándolas sorprendidísimas. Les conté cómo podíamos vengarnos de todos los que nos pudieran hacer algo, sobretodo de nuestros mismos Maestros y de los demás que nos importunaran o nos hicieran pasar un mal rato. Luego, les expliqué mi plan para darle una lección al arrogante de Saga, a lo que Aleisha soltó la carcajada y se hundió. Volvió a salir riéndose.

- ¡Estás loca!. ¡Ni yo que vivo en Géminis me atrevería a hacer una cosa así! Está bien hacer bromas,. ¡pero no arriesgar el cuello tan someramente!

- Alei tiene razón, cabrita, esto te puede traer consecuencias graves -apuntó Alexiel-. Pueden hasta expulsarte de la Orden...

- Nah, no le pasará nada -dijo Alexa sumergiéndose al agua por completo-, siempre y cuando primero te asegures de que está bien dormido o inconsciente, por ejemplo. Tal vez una buena borrachera sea la idea.

- _Très bien, e une bon idée_ -apoyó Chloe-. Y como ya lo conocí, podemos hacer un trabajo conjunto: Yo lo emborracho y tú haces lo demás,. ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece que nos vamos a meter en problemas, pero no me importa -respondí yo, imitando a Alexa y entrando en el agua hasta el cuello-. Además, es un _payback_ que me muero por hacer.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo en el período de castigo que pasaste con él? -preguntó Aleisha, mirándome fijamente. Yo moví la cabeza hacia atrás y mojé mi cabello, refrescándome todo el cuerpo con excepción del rostro.

- Es un arrogante, necio, idiota...

- ¡Alerta de chisme! -exclamó Chloe y las demás rieron a carcajadas. _I scowled_.

- No pasó nada, gafas, me caen mal los hombres que no saben tratar a las mujeres.

- Nosotras no somos mujeres, según lo que dice mi "Maestro" Shion, sólo somos instrumentos de la Diosa para la protección del mundo -dijo sarcásticamente Alexa-. No existe ningún tipo de consideración para nosotras, ni nunca lo habrá.

- Ay, ya, Alexa, déjalo ir -dijo Aleisha, salpicándole agua. Ella sonrió y no dijo nada.

- Y sí, como si tú de por sí no estuvieras coladita por el azulejo ése -me dijo Alexiel riendo-. A ver, déjame verte, quítate esa porquería de la cara.

Viéndome dudar, Chloe se lanzó al agua y cuando salió a la superficie se quitó la máscara. Ojos verdes oscuros como los de Shura, piel blanca haciendo contraste con el rojo cabello, el cual flotaba caprichosamente en la superficie del agua.

- En ningún lado de esa estúpida ley dice que no podemos mostrarle el rostro a nuestras compañeras, Zelha, _allons-y_!

- _Va bene, va bene_ -dije fastidiada. Me quité la máscara y mi rostro fue iluminado por los rayos del sol del atardecer griego. Las chicas me miraron y sonrieron.

- Tienes los ojos como los de un tigre -comentó Chloe, sonriendo. Yo sonreí a mi vez. Sabía que el color de mis ojos era algo _weirdo _para estas latitudes, por lo que me sentí halagada por la observación.

- Son como los ojos de los Gemelos de Zeta -suspiró Alexiel-. Son dos de los Guerreros de Asgard más guapos de mi tierra, conjuntamente con Siegfried y mi propio hermano...

- Me contó un pajarito que ese Siegfried era una belleza de macho -dijo francamente Chloe, y todas las demás soltamos una carcajada.

Entre chapuzones y bromas, por fin pude sonreír al aire libre, sin esa placa de metal que tanto nos restringía. Un hermoso día que pronto llegó a su final.

Caminamos todas de vuelta a la Calzada Zodiacal, secas y con las máscaras en su sitio, las que las llevábamos. Al llegar a Aries, fuimos saludadas por Kiki, quien nos comentó de pasada que su Maestro había salido a Jamir. Hn...

Pasamos Tauro y Géminis sin ningún problema, nos despedimos de Aleisha y continuamos, pero cuando entramos a Cáncer nos recibió un grito y una retahíla de maldiciones en italiano que nos hizo correr. Ya casi llegando a la salida, un furioso DeathMask cogió por la cintura a Chloe y se la llevó alzada como un saco de patatas, diciéndole cosas en su idioma que nos dejaron con la boca abierta.

Leo, Virgo, Libra y Escorpión. Dejé a Alexiel en la Casa de Milo, siendo Alexa y yo las que continuamos por la Calzada, ascendiendo infatigablemente las escaleras. Caminando por Sagitario, no me pude aguantar y le pregunté:

- Alexa,. ¿cómo te la pasas con el Santo de Piscis?

- Ése no es ningún Santo, ni tampoco un Maestro -respondió con amargura-. Para lo único que sirve es para cultivar flores, como sabrás. Por eso es que Shion me tomó bajo su tutela, porque tanto él como Athena están conscientes que Afrodita es un fraude para enseñar otra cosa que no sea oler las rosas o lanzarlas como un ridículo dardo.

- Ouch... pero el lado amable es que te entrena el Patriarca en persona,. ¿no es bueno?

- A veces, sólo a veces -respondió ella enigmáticamente, para luego despedirse de mí a la salida de Capricornio. Me dirigí a mi habitación, donde me cambié las ropas por las de entrenamiento, dirigiéndome luego a la Sala Central del Templo. Comencé a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento cuando Shura llegó.

- Buenas tardes, chica -saludó, aparentemente de buen humor-. ¿Ya planeaste tu broma?

- _You bet!_ -exclamé, haciendo un puente inverso con mi cuerpo y proyectándome hacia atrás-. Tengo una segunda que me ayudará, así que pronto oirás hablar de esa bromilla...

- Ten mucho cuidado con quién te metes -dijo muy serio, agitando el dedo-. No te voy a tolerar que te descubran y te castiguen,. ¿eh? Suficiente vergüenza pasé con Saga cuando te peleaste con Shaina.

- Pero eso no fue mi cul--

- No importa, ya eso pasó -me interrumpió, continuando con el _lecture_-. Pero quiero que estés consciente de que te sancionaré si te atrapan. Yo no sé nada, ni tampoco quiero saberlo... estás advertida.

- No me atraparán, Maestro Shura -le aseguré-. Ya lo verá.

Esa misma noche, al filo de la medianoche, esperé a Chloe en la salida del Templo de Cáncer.

- ¿Estás lista? -me preguntó con un susurro quedo. Yo asentí. Me aterrorizaba entrar a Cáncer de noche, pero Chloe me hizo señas de que cerrara los ojos. Así lo hice. Ella me guió por toda la Cuarta Casa rápidamente, encontrándonos al otro lado en pocos minutos. Respiré profundo y asentí a su máscara.

- _Let's do it_.

------------------------------

_Pandeleiro_: Insulto en idioma portugués, relativo a la sexualidad masculina.

------------------------------

Jeje, otro update para que se incremente el interés... lol

Aninnis: Muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga, la verdad es que disfruté mucho haciendo a Saga así, chovinista y machista... xD

Milly:. ¡Regresaste! Bueno, te cuento que aún queda bastante por recorrer, terngo varios capítulos ya hechos, así que pronto subiré otro para que sigas leyendo más de estas locuras... jejej. ¡Gracias por tu review!

BrainWave: Bueno, con respecto a las palabras en otros idiomas... ¿qué puedo decirte? Soy estudiante de Idiomas Modernos, por eso es que a veces mientras escribo pienso que ciertaoración se entiende o se expresa mejor con otro idioma. Además, siendo el Santuario cuna de tantos Santos de tan diferentes nacionalidades... digamos que quiero imprimirles algo de autenticidad a cada uno, heh. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Elena: Tranquila que no te hago correr más... por un rato, jejej xD  
Y sí, Saga es muy franco y hasta grosero... ¿por qué será?. ¿Será porque nadie le ha dado una lección de modales? Jajajajaja!

Manquehuito: Sí, ciertamente es un multific, uno de los Diarios (el de Alexiel, Ice Queen) lo lleva Alexiel de Merak (la misma Princesa Athenea que les hablé anteriormente, que hasta ahora es que me di cuenta que está con su otro nick xD), y el otro está siendo trabajado para subirse por Argesh Marek, quien lleva el Diario de Chloe. Por problemas técnicos no lo ha subido, pero pronto lo hará y podrás disfrutar de sus impresionantes argumentos. ¡Qué bueno que Chloe te cayó bien! Eso la pondrá muy contenta, jejej. Te prometo el siguiente capítulo prontito, pues, para que no te salgan telarañas esperando... ¡Gracias por tu comentario, amiga!. :-D

Goldenlight: Bueno, Shaka es bastante severo en lo que respecta a su templo,. ¿no? Imagínate que para matarlo les dijo a los malos que salieran al jardín para que no ensuciaran el piso, jajajaja! Y bueno, Saga tiene muchos humos en la cabeza a cuenta de que fue Patriarca y toda la cosa... por eso cree tener el mundo agarrado del culete, cuando no es así... jijiji... I Love the Cook! me has hecho reír con ganas de esa imagen! Le daré la idea a alguien para que desarrolle un fic de humor con eso, por lo menos para aprovecharla, jijiji... ¡Gracias por tu comentario!. :-D

Meep!


	9. Busted!

Disclaimer: Yo quiero un Camus de chibi, quién me lo regala? (grillos al fondo)... Damn. (No son míos).

**Busted!**

Entramos a Géminis sigilosamente, siguiendo las instrucciones de Aleisha. Ella, como alumna de Kanon, pudo explicarnos un poco sobre las formas del Laberinto de Luz y Sombras de la Tercera Casa, el cual casi siempre era convocado por Saga en las noches. Caminando rápidamente y manteniendo nuestros Cosmos al margen, prontamente llegamos a la Sala donde la Armadura de Géminis reposaba.

Qué belleza...

Sus cuatro brazos y casco le daban cierto aire de divinidad hindú, algo así como Vishnú o el propio Shiva... sacudí esos pensamientos y seguí a Chloe, quien estaba buscando algo en la pared.

- Estos _anthropopithèques_ tienen sus habitaciones abajo -susurró-, y la única manera de acceder a ellas es por un pasadizo, según lo que dijo Aleisha...

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Saga se emborrachara? -le pregunté, susurrando igualmente.

- No fue _difficile_, le traje una botella de grappa que me robé de la habitación de _mon propriétaire_ _Masque du Mort_ y le dije que me acompañara, que necesitaba beber para olvidar. _Très innocent_, se bebió casi toda la grappa y me despidió diciendo que tenía sueño...

Chloe acompañó su explicación con una risita por lo bajo. Nuestros susurros se oían medianamente amplificados en el silencio sepulcral del Templo, lo que me hacía dar respingos cada dos por tres. Pensaba que había algo en el entorno que nos vigilaba, por lo que le hice una seña a Chloe cuando abrió por fin el pasadizo y descendimos a las habitaciones de los Gemelos Geminianos.

- _Là_ -me susurró ella al oído-. Ve, corta el mechón y sal rápido, que estoy recibiendo malas vibras de este sitio.

Con infinito cuidado, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Saga. Una forma envuelta parcialmente en una sábana se encontraba sobre la cama. Observé fijamente su movimiento, escuchando su respiración profunda. Perfecto, estaba dormido.

Entré con los pies descalzos, pues nos habíamos dejado los zapatos en la puerta del Templo. No hice ruido alguno mientras me acercaba, conteniendo la respiración. Sabía que si nos llegaban a atrapar esto significaría mínimo un encierro o hasta la expulsión del Santuario, pero más pudo el morbo y las ganas de romper las reglas que cualquier otra cosa.

Un finísimo rayo de luna entraba por un nicho abierto en la pared, reflejándose en la larga melena que en la oscuridad se veía negra como la tinta. Saqué el cuchillo, inclinándome sobre Saga furtivamente, tomando un mechón grande de su cabello con el corazón palpitando en mi pecho alocadamente. Deslizando el filo del cuchillo por los cabellos, corté limpiamente y sin ruido alguno.

¡Sí!.

Me provocaba gritar de triunfo¡ya había cumplido con la i_prank/i_ y podría reírme de la cara de Saga cuando se viera con el cabello desnivelado!

Guardé el cuchillo y enrollé el cabello en un tubito hecho con pergamino, el cual fue a parar a un bolsillo escondido en el escote de mis ropajes. Me di media vuelta para salir cuando una mano de hierro me sujetó por la muñeca, proyectándome en arco contra una superficie blanda. Se movió contra mí, aplastándome con su peso contra la cama.

- Sabía que había percibido tu aroma, que no era un sueño –murmuró con voz ronca en mi oído-. ¡Sabía que vendrías, eres mía!

¡Esto no puede ser, Athena!.¡Me atrapó!

Desesperada por soltarme y huir lo más calladamente posible, comencé a deslizar los dedos por sus brazos con suavidad, en un movimiento calmante. Saga hundió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello, besándolo. ¡Maldita sea, si continúa con esto descubrirá la máscara y se despertará por completo!

¿Qué hago, por los Avernos, qué hago? Pensé atropelladamente. Los besos de Saga eran posesivos y fervorosos, lo que no me hacía más fácil pensar con claridad. De repente sentí la máscara caliente, muy caliente... producto de mi rostro sonrojado. Dioses del Olimpo...

- Zelha... -murmuró en mi oído, lamiendo el lóbulo. Me arqueé contra él inconscientemente, mordiéndome los labios para no soltar un gemido. Las manos de Saga se introdujeron bajo mi blusa, acariciando mi estómago y cintura. Sentía mi piel levantarse de excitación, la sangre corría salvajemente por mis venas... Dioses, qué calor...

Hasta que un flash de Cosmo encendió todas las antorchas de la habitación.

Saga sonrió traviesa y arrogantemente, como el maldito gato de i_Cheshire/i_. Estaba bien despierto, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

_- Can you say... please, Master, forgive me?(1)_

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit(2)_

- _Please_, Saga… -murmuré al borde de las lágrimas. Su rostro cambió de diabólicamente seductor a uno insondable y severo.

- _Wrong answer_ –dijo halándome por los brazos y maniatándome con ellos a la espalda, conduciéndome a la puerta. Pude notar que estaba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones sueltos, lo que me dio una extensa sensación de su acalorado y tenso estado.

Abrió la puerta de un golpazo, y mis ojos cayeron en la máscara de Chloe, quien estaba sujeta de igual forma por una réplica exacta de mi custodio. Kanon.

- _We're so screwed_ –musité entre dientes, desesperanzada.

Dioses... nos habían atrapado...

- X -

Caminaba sin ver, descalza. Las piedras de la Escalinata Zodiacal me hacían daño en los pies, pero no hice el menor aspaviento sobre ello. Mis pensamientos volaban, sacando conclusiones cada vez más pesimistas. Encerrada como un animal en lo más recóndito de los calabozos custodiados por la carroña de los CDC, _check_. Azotada por haber atentado (porque seguro encontrarían el pequeño cuchillo) contra un Santo de Oro, _check_.Expulsada del Santuario con ignominia y humillación, _check_...

- _Don't take all the blame_, _chez ami(3)_ –murmuró Chloe. Podía ver que ella también estaba mortificada, pero lo estaba tomando con filosofía. Menos mal que estos dos no habían despertado a todo el Santuario, o si no la humillación hubiera sido peor.

Los dedos de Saga en mis brazos eran fuertes, pero no me torció las muñecas malsanamente. Parecía una cabra que llevaban al matadero, pensé apretando los dientes.

Hasta que alcé la vista y lo vi.

Shura, vestido de igual manera que Saga y Kanon (sólo con los pantalones de dormir), fijó su mirada ceñuda en mí.

- _You are insane_! -siseó con furia contenida-. _I swear of all the Gods in the Olympus I'm going to_--(4)

- Solicitamos permiso para pasar por Capricornio –se oyó la voz de Saga. Yo intenté volverme pero no me lo permitió-. Tenemos que hacerle saber al Patriarca la trasgresión a la privacidad de nuestro Templo por parte de estas... Aprendizas.

¿Con el Patriarca Shion?.

Chloe y yo miramos a nuestras máscaras. Pude adivinar su desazón e irritación para con los Geminianos,. ¿pero qué más podíamos hacer?

Sólo podíamos rezar porque Shion fuera benevolente con nosotras...

-----------------------

(1)¿Puedes decir... por favor, Maestro, perdóneme?

(2): Más que obvias las exclamaciones no pueden ser... :-P

(3): No tomes toda la culpa, amiga mía.

(4)¡Estás loca! Juro por todos los Dioses del Olimpo que voy a--

----------------------------------

Goldenlight: Pues, vamos a ver qué sucede con la francesita, aunque por ahí me enteré que vienen cosas más interesantes por esos predios... xD ¡Gracias por leer!

Aninnis: Creo que la broma estuvo como que pasada de la raya... pero bueno, ahí verán qué hacen xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Argesh Marek: Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeee! TT  
¿Por fin FF te dejó poner tu Diario? Weeeee! Por lo menos ahora podemos ir entrelazando las historias, para las personas que no saben qué pasó... kukuku... ¡No dejen de leer a esta genial y dark escritora de Amazonas mal encaradas aprendizas de Cáncer!. :-D

Elena: Bueno, uno que yo me sé (en la vida real, heh) es acuario igualmente y no puede ser más directo o tendría una mira telescópica en los ojos, jajajaja... ¡Gracias por tu comentario, linda!

Y a los demás... ¿quieren saber qué pasó?  
¡No se pierdan el prósimo episodio!. ;-)


	10. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Con esta insolación que tengo, lo que quiero es algo de frío... Camus, anyone? xD (no es mío, coño!)

**Oscuridad...**

_Why!._

Estoy a punto de perder el aplomo y gritar hasta morirme por asfixia. No conforme con llevarme un regaño mayúsculo por parte de Shura, además de la humillación delante de todos los Dorados en sus ropas de dormir, conjuntamente con sus Aprendizas, tengo que soportar sentir las continuas explosiones de Cosmo del Templo próximo.

_He is having fun! Damn it!(1)_

Y yo aquí en modo _frantic_ porque el amigo de todos, DeathMask de Cáncer, quiere que yo aprenda una nueva técnica.

En sí, la teoría de la táctica de evasión es simple, pues la estuve usando por mucho tiempo en la selva. Pero lo que me faltaba por aprender era el cómo usar el Cosmo para fundirme con el entorno, en una suerte de mimetismo.

Recordé lo que me dijo Chloe cuando salió para Géminis: "No dejes que _mon cher Masque de Mort_ te intimide. Es sólo un niño grande con muchas ganas de joder", me susurró, mientras DeathMask se entretenía cambiándoles las expresiones a los cadáveres que adornaban su Templo. Chloe se despidió de mí y me encontré en un recinto oscuro, profanado y desolado.

_Cioè_,. ¿quién en su sano juicio haría semejante cosa con un Templo sagrado de Athena?

Le lancé una mirada asesina al Templo de Géminis desde la ventanita de la habitación de Chloe, ahora mi habitación. Me quité la máscara y respiré profundamente el aire de la mañana, sin saber a ciencia cierta si podría sobrevivir a este castigo de la i_shit/i_ que me impuso el Patriarca.

Estaba preocupada, ciertamente. No por mi supervivencia a este suplicio, sino por cómo me recibiría Shura después, y si me recibiría _whatsoever_. He pasado mucho tiempo con mi Maestro, hasta al punto de considerarlo como un hermano... y me sentí realmente mal al ver su expresión de amargura y profunda decepción.

Espero, _nevertheless_, que algún día pueda resarcirme con él...

Otra cosa que me desestabilizó bastante fue ver la impresión de oscuro desencanto en los ojos de Mu de Aries. Fue como si nuestra pequeña _prank_ le hubiera causado un muy mal sabor de boca, sobretodo como por la manera de lanzarme esa mirada de desdén.

Alexa, Aleisha, Alexiel y Ninah no pudieron acercarse a nosotras mientras se desarrolló este malhadado episodio, por lo que no pude decirles que _sí había cortado_ el cabello del ridículo de Saga.

Suspiré y me sequé los ojos. Era hora de empezar el suplicio.

- _Bongiorno, bella!_(2) -saludó DeathMask, soltando una escalofriante carcajada al ver mis estremecimientos al verme entre tantos rostros de inocentes que sufrieron bajo su mano-. Es hora de que te enteres cómo el gran Máscara Mortal hace sus bromas pesadas.

- Con todo respeto, Maestro -le indiqué sin emoción alguna en la voz-. No estoy interesada en aprender sobre bromas pesadas. Dígame por favor cuáles son mis obligaciones para hoy.

- _Ascolta, piccola capra_(3) -dijo, moviendo un dedo reprobadoramente-, estando acá tienes dos opciones. La primera es obedecerme y la segunda ir al Inframundo. ¿Quizás quieras la segunda opción?

_I winced_. No creo que todo sea tan malo aquí en Cáncer, después de todo.

- No, Maestro. Estoy aquí para obedecer sus órdenes.

- _Va bene_. Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que dejes de temblar como una hoja. Son sólo máscaras, no te harán daño.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente. ¿Son sólo máscaras!.

Tuve que hacer gala de toda mi paciencia para no gritarle de histeria. Probablemente él intuyó mis nervios, pues se corrigió luego de soltar otra carcajada.

- Está bien, no son sólo máscaras. Son cadáveres, pero por lo mismo, ellos no te harán nada. _Loro sono morti, capisce?(4)_

- Sí, Maestro.

- _Giusto_. Ahora, vamos a correr por los pasillos. Tú deberás encender tu Cosmo gradualmente, a manera de calentamiento. Luego, yo te enseñaré a caminar por la oscuridad sin tropezarte ni andares inseguros. Recuerda, que el agujero del Yomotsu está en el sitio donde menos lo esperes, así que tendrás que andar con los sentidos bien alertas. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, Maestro.

Inspiré profundamente y comencé a correr, esquivando las máscaras. Esto enojó a DeathMask, quien soltó una maldición en griego y luego me gritó:

- _Imbecile! Non preocuparti per le maschere! __Presto, presto!(5)_

Apreté los dientes y continué, rogándoles a los Dioses por un rayo que me alcanzara allí mismo. Sentía la blandura de los rostros bajo mis pies, mis botas chasqueaban como si corriera encima de un charco. ¡Dioses, dioses, terminen esto lo más pronto posible!

Pasado un rato de correr, mis sentidos estaban embotados. Había llorado lo que no había llorado desde los 8 años, desde que mis padres murieron. Corría en línea recta, sin importarme por dónde iba ni por encima de qué pisaba.

Como impulsado por un resorte interno, mi Cosmo se disparó solo, o eso pensé yo. El brillo de mi aura plateada iluminó los oscuros pasillos, lo que me dio una guía para continuar corriendo.

Y en ese momento, sentí su voz. Una voz amable y cálida, que calmó mis nervios al momento.

_"No debes temer. Esta prueba sólo fortalecerá tu carácter. ¡Sigue corriendo!"_

- ¡Athena! -exclamé, cerrando los ojos. Mis piernas aceleraron sus movimientos, hasta que mi velocidad me convirtió en un celaje, inadvertido para ojos expertos.

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo era negro. El viento aullaba en mis oídos y un frío espantoso me estremeció la piel. La oscuridad era total, por lo que sólo podía estar en un sitio.

El Yomotsu.

Zelha, cálmate. Esto no puede ser cierto. Si fuera así, Chloe te hubiera advertido... ¿verdad?

- ¡Vamos!. ¡Sigue corriendo! -gritó impaciente DeathMask de alguna parte-. ¡Piérdele ese miedo absurdo a la ausencia de luz!. ¡CORRE!

No tenía otra opción. Tenía que seguir corriendo, estuviera donde estuviera. Emprendí de nuevo la carrera, encendiendo mi Cosmo con furia en el proceso. Nada se iluminó. Debía correr, eso era lo único que importaba.

Sentí dos Cosmos poderosos tratando de alcanzar el mío, de resonar con mi propia energía. No los escuché ni les permití aproximarse. No podía hacer más nada, sino correr.

- X -

En Capricornio, un abatido Shura abrió los ojos, despertando de su meditación. Había sentido la rabia sorda y la tristeza de su alumna en Cáncer, pero se alejó en cuanto intentó alcanzarla.

- X -

En Géminis, Saga hacía lo propio con su Cosmo mientras le daba un descanso a Chloe. La amargura que irradiaba desde Cáncer le alteraba los nervios. ¿Acaso Zelha estaría en problemas con DeathMask?

Silenciosamente, Saga elevó una plegaria a Athena y continuó entrenando a su arisca pupila.

- X -

Lentamente, pude darme cuenta que estar en el Yomotsu no era tan malo como yo esperaba. La oscuridad era desesperante, sí, pero podría ser una excelente vía de espionaje, si aprendía a usar el Cosmo para fundirme con ella. Sentí el calor de mi Cosmo rodeando mi cuerpo, aunque no pudiera ver mi luminosa aura. La intensidad de mi energía fue en aumento, engullendo mi alrededor y expandiéndose cada vez más, aunque seguía sin poder ver nada.

DeathMask sonrió desde su posición de vigilante sobre una cornisa. Dale a un ciego la oscuridad y podrá ver, como siempre había dicho. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que sumió el Templo de Cáncer bajo las sombras, pero habían valido la pena. La cabrita había aprendido a caminar entre las sombras y había perdido el miedo a la oscuridad.

"La oscuridad es sólo ausencia de luz", recordó. Pero sólo una fuerte voluntad mantiene el estoicismo en lo desconocido. Finalmente, encendió su Cosmo y levantó la barrera de las sombras, bañando a la Cuarta Casa de la luz del tranquilo atardecer griego.

Zelha levantó las manos ocultando su rostro instintivamente. El súbito resplandor, aunque suave, había encandilado sus ojos, por lo que le tomó unos minutos el habituarse de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, estaba a las puertas del Templo, las cuales llevaban a la Tercera Casa. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Saga y a Chloe hablando animadamente sentados en la escalera, los cuales sintieron su mirada y dejaron de hablar, para volverse hacia ella.

Chloe alzó la mano y le gritó un saludo en su idioma, pero el viento se llevó sus palabras. Saga sólo la miraba fijamente, con su habitual expresión inescrutable. Zelha asintió en dirección a Chloe e hizo unos cuernos con los dedos meñique e índice de la mano derecha, lo que hizo que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada ahogada y repitiera la misma seña con ambas manos.

"Sé implacable, sé inflexible. Sé mordaz, sé paciente. Sé callado, sé inteligente."

"Sé impredecible, sé intrigante."

Zelha decidió que dominaría la técnica de las sombras, así le tomase veinte años. Podría hacer muchas cosas útiles con esa habilidad, lo que la hizo hacer una mueca cínica bajo su máscara.

El viento enfrió un poco su máscara, al tiempo que alzaba de nuevo la mano y hacía de nuevo los cuernos en dirección a Chloe. Ella respondió desde lejos, casi podía sentir su sonrisa torcida bajo su máscara roja y azul. Había entendido al momento.

Pronto, muy pronto, sería el _Payback Time_.

----------------------

(1)¡Él se está divirtiendo!. ¡Maldición!

(2)¡Buenos días, bella!

(3): Escucha, pequeña cabra.

(4): Ellos están muertos,. ¿entiendes?

(5)¡Imbécil!. ¡No te preocupes por las máscaras!. ¡Rápido, rápido!

-------------------------

OK, mis queridos readers, si quieren saber lo que ocurrió luego de que los Geminianos atraparan a las chicas... tendrán que buscar el fic "The Killer in Me", el diario de Chloe, escrito por Argesh Marek... una búsqueda en mis autores favoritos de mi profile los llevarán a ella... ñaj ñaj ñaj

Aninnis: Le cortó el cabello... ¡pero no se sabe qué hará con él! XD ¡Gracias por leer!

Shadir-Elena: En camisa de 11 varas es poco... ¿.no serás venezolana? Esa expresión la usamos mucho por estos lados, jejej... ¡gracias por tu comentario:D

Silence-messiah:. ¡No te preocupes que aquí está el siguiente capítulo!. :D ¡Gracias por leer!

Ladyhyoga: En eso estamos de acuerdo, Saga es el más sexy del Santuario... pero no es el único sexy, verdad? jejejej gracias por leer!

Pilla Doll: Lo de que si Saga pagará o no... se verá más adelante, por lo pronto continúa disfrutando de las locuras de las chicas del Santuario... ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Versus

Disclaimer:. ¿Será que Cosmo y Chakra es la misma cosa? Tendré que preguntarle al tensai Itachi... cuaj cuaj cuaj (por cierto, I don't own anything... ¡todo es de Kurusapo! ARGH!)

**Versus**

- _Dovè va, Caprina_?(1)

- _Nessuno luogo, Maestro DeathMask_.(2)

- _Ecco. Avanti, vanno al Coliseum. É il tempo della gioia_.(3)

¿Tiempo de la alegría? Er... no me creo eso ni por asomo. Yo creo que el súbito deseo de DeathMask de ir al Coliseo es ver a Chloe entrenando, pues no hemos sentido Cosmo alguno de la Casa de Géminis en todo el día.

Es impresionante. Ha pasado más de un mes de nuestro castigo, pero aún mi sangre bulle de la rabia y a humillación cuando pienso en las circunstancias por las cuales nos atraparon. No sabía nada de Alexiel, Ninah o Alexa, sólo sabía de Aleisha pues ella vivía en Géminis y siempre la podía ver saliendo del Templo antes de que el sol se asomara en el horizonte, en dirección a la Fuente de Athena. En cuanto a Chloe, podía sentir su Cosmo ganando sustancia y poder, a medida que entrenaba más y más con el Santo de la Tercera Casa.

A mí tampoco me iba _tan_ mal, _though_. Por lo menos ya le había perdido el miedo a la oscuridad y a los continuos chillidos y gritos que se dejaban oír en las noches en los pasillos de Cáncer. De hecho, por si acaso, no me asomaba fuera de mi habitación desde el momento que DeathMask me mandaba a dormir, hasta el día siguiente. Gracias a Athena, el sueño me llevaba apenas tocaba la cama.

Los entrenamientos de DeathMask estaban enfocados más que todo en la fortaleza de espíritu y las agallas, diferenciándose muchísimo de las rutinas de entrenamiento de Saga, que se dirigían más que todo al mejoramiento del Cosmo y el equilibrio de dicha energía. Shura, en cambio, me hacía rutinas que tenían como finalidad el encontrar la estabilidad entre la mente, el cuerpo, el Cosmo y el espíritu, explorando poco a poco la fuerza de cada uno y probando la interacción de la naturaleza con los seres humanos. Aprendí con Shura a sentir el Cosmo de cada objeto, animal y planta que existiese en la Tierra; aprendí con Saga a incrementar mi aura cósmica y a enfocarla en un punto específico, para luego liberar todo su poder... y ahora aprendo con DeathMask, técnicas de evasión y de utilización de los elementos de la oscuridad para beneficio propio.

¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

_Cioè_, tantas técnicas me estaban confundiendo excesivamente. A loscinco días de estar en Cáncer, intenté el _Jumping Stone_ en contra de DeathMask en una pelea de entrenamiento, lo que me valió un susto tremendo en el momento en que abrió el Yomotsu y mi técnica hizo que casi fuera a parar al Inframundo. Solté un chillido desesperado antes de darme cuenta que DeathMask había cerrado el portal y estaba aullando de la risa.

Bromas como ésta estaban a la orden del día en los entrenamientos. Pude darme cuenta, _however_, que DeathMask estaba distraído en los descansos, siempre con el ceño fruncido y murmurando siempre cosas en una jerigonza italiana que no podía comprender pero ni un poquito.

Fuimos, entonces, al Coliseo. Encontramos a varios Santos Dorados hablando en un grupo apartado, mientras sus pupilas combatían las unas con las otras. Mi corazón saltó de alegría al ver una cabellera rubia brillando como el oro bajo los rayos del sol. ¡Alexiel!. ¿Podría acaso hablar con ella?

Encendí mi Cosmo repentinamente, dejándole notar mi presencia. Tres cabezas más voltearon al momento de que DeathMask y yo pisábamos la arena.

Shura, Saga y Mu.

Entrecerré los ojos al ver a Saga, sentado junto a su hermano mientras observaban la pelea entre Marin y Aleisha. Pude notar que me observaba fijamente de reojo, mientras DeathMask se dirigía a Kanon y hablaba con él. Me crucé de brazos, esperando. Mis ojos recorrieron los demás rostros, fijándose en las finas facciones de mi Maestro.

Shura inclinó la cabeza, mirándome. Hundí las uñas en mis brazos al ver el 'lo siento' escrito en sus ojos verdes. Asentí imperceptiblemente la cabeza, indicándole que no había ningún rencor entre él y yo. Shura curvó levemente sus labios y continuó su conversación con Aiolia de Leo, mientras mis ojos se desplazaban hacia otros predios.

Mu de Aries hablaba con Aldebarán, quien al verme hizo señas para que me acercara. Miré un momento a DeathMask, quien no hizo el menor caso. Caminé lentamente hacia Aldebarán, saludándolos a ambos con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? -saludó, sonriendo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Podría estar mejor, pero eso sería indolencia. Y tú,. ¿cómo te encuentras?

- A decir verdad, muy aliviado de verte. La noche que tú y la otra niña...--

- Estoy bien, Aldebarán, en serio. No hay problema alguno con el guardián del Cuarto Templo.

Mu pareció convencerse de mis palabras, pero el Tauro me conocía bien. Sabía que cuando mi tono de voz era frío, era porque estaba furiosa o sencillamente me estaba conteniendo de algo. Asintió alzando las cejas y parpadeó cinco veces seguidas, seña secreta que me indicó que alguien estaba a mis espaldas.

- ¡Cabrita!

Me volví hacia Alexiel, quien me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba tensa y aprensiva. Miré de reojo a DeathMask, quien finalmente me hizo una seña con la cabeza. _Ve a entrenar_.

A la muda indicación de la rubia, caminamos hacia el otro extremo de la arena, donde nos colocamos en nuestras poses iniciales.

- Zelha.- ¿cómo estás?

- Harta. No soporto ese Templo, estoy a punto de perder la cordura.

- Por Odín... muchos dijeron que DeathMask era del tipo que da palizas sin sentido, por lo que nos preocupamos mucho... y más cuando Chloe no podía darnos razón de nada... Aleisha no pudo sonsacarle nada a Kanon, por lo que nos imaginamos lo peor...

- Estoy bien, Blancanieves, en serio -dije, haciéndole señas para que me atacara. Así lo hizo, y continuamos la conversación en susurros mientras peleábamos-. He de decirte algo. Corté el cabello. Ahora, quiero pagarle de vuelta por el chivatazo.

- Y no es para menos -acordó Alexiel, volando una patada hacia mí-. Los rumores dicen que Chloe y él han tenido unos encontronazos muy feos, por lo del Patriarca...

- Yo lo que sé es que he pasado el peor tiempo de mi vida. No creo que haya peor castigo que vivir con un psicópata que tiene la llave del Infierno. Preferiría mil veces ser encerrada en la peor de las prisiones. DeathMask me tiene los nervios destrozados.

- Venga, anímate, no puedes demostrarle que le tienes miedo, Cabrita, sería como ponerle fuego a un pozo petrolero -respondió bloqueando mis puños con sus antebrazos-. ¿Es tan malo así, Zelha?

- No es malo, está loco, que es muy distinto. Para una persona que está acostumbrada a vivir en un sitio lleno de luz, la oscuridad puede parecer inhóspita y desesperante. Es un asesino, pero no es un matón inconsciente. Sabe lo que hace, Alexiel... DeathMask es un Maestro en quebrar el espíritu y el alma de los que están a su alrededor.

Ella se detuvo por un momento, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos. Me lancé hacia ella, rodando por el suelo.

- Dioses... ¿no tienes miedo?

- Francamente, no. Chloe no lo tomaba muy en serio, y ahora ya entiendo por qué. DeathMask es una persona que tiene muchos problemas, pero su lucidez para enseñar y mostrar de lo que es capaz en batalla es tan aguda como las flechas de Apolo. Cambiemos el tema,. ¿cómo has estado?. ¿Le jugaste la broma al helado de limón del hermano de Ninah?

Un gong sonó en el Coliseo, deteniendo nuestro entrenamiento y conversación. El Patriarca avanzó en la arena, Alexa siguiéndole unos pasos más atrás. Miré a las chicas presentes. Todas éramos discípulas de los Santos Dorados, sólo Marin y Shaina eran las que se encontraban de la otra Orden.

- Ha llegado la hora de demostrar qué es lo que valen. ¡Que comiencen las pruebas!

Sentí cómo la sangre se helaba en mis venas. Las pruebas para ver si nos quedábamos o nos íbamos. Hice memoria rápidamente, mientras nos formábamos en una fila. Según Shura, las pruebas las revisaba el mismo Patriarca en persona, para vigilar de cerca ese proyecto de Athena, que era el de hacer que los Santos Dorados impartieran sus conocimientos a aprendices femeninas, intentando demostrar que las mujeres tenían tanto o más valía que los hombres, teniendo el mismo derecho de ellos para optar por una Armadura Dorada. _Damn it!_

Mi mirada voló ansiosamente hacia Shura, quien tenía las líneas de su mandíbula tensas, mientras escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza.

"Muy bien. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo mantén tu cabeza fría y sabrás qué técnicas usar. Tienes todo mi apoyo. Mantén los ojos abiertos."

"¿Cómo pretende que use técnicas que no he perfeccionado?"

"Tranquila, sólo es una prueba. El verdadero problema será en las pruebas finales."

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"

"Porque confío en ti, Zelha. Sigue tus instintos. Que el orgullo perseverante de Capricornio te guíe y que Niké te corone."

Apreté los puños, enterrando mis uñas en las manos. Cerré los ojos, tratando por todos los medios de calmar mi mente y encontrar el balance que necesitaba para esto. Fue entonces, que escuché al Patriarca nombrar:

- Adelante, Alexiel de Merak y Maestro Camus de Acuario.

Por la Sagrada Excalibur... si era elemento contra elemento... ¿acaso mi oponente sería Aldebarán? Era lo que la lógica me indicaba, pero mi aprensión y nerviosismo no me dejó ver la otra posible respuesta.

Vi cómo Alexiel tomaba su postura, mientras que el Acuariano alzaba sus manos y se colocaba en actitud de defensa.

Comenzó su pelea, viéndose obviamente la furia contenida en los ataques de Alexiel. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que había pasado algo entre ellos dos. Me escabullí disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Aleisha, quien no perdía detalle del combate. Pellizcando suavemente su brazo, nos deslizamos hacia atrás, observando a Alexiel esquivar los Polvos de Diamante de su contrincante.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Alex? -le pregunté en susurros a la Generala de Zeus-. Está claro que se está conteniendo apenas de desmigajar al témpano...

- Intentó hacerle un detalle y él le salió con una de las de él -respondió brevemente. Esto sólo podía significar que Alex había intentado ser amable con Camus y éste le había dicho o hecho algo... maldito desgraciado. Todos los hombres son iguales, pensé cruzándome de brazos.

- Me gustaría ver a ese tipo mordiendo el polvo, para que aprenda... -murmuré secamente-. No entiendo de verdad cómo es que de un tiempo para acá todo nos sale mal...

- ¡Oh, mira! -exclamó Aleisha, inclinándose hacia delante. Alexiel había convocado su Cosmo, pero éste no era de color blanco, como siempre había sido. Era rojo, como el sol hundiéndose en el horizonte...

- ¡_Great Ardent Pressure_!

Vimos con ojos atónitos como una ola de fuego rodeó a Camus, levantándolo y azotándolo con violencia contra el suelo. El calor intenso del ataque de Alexiel había chamuscado las puntas de sus cabellos, mientras que su armadura despedía volutas de humo bastante evidentes. Se levantó con un vago conato de sonrisa y se inclinó ante Alexiel, dándole la victoria.

Blancanieves se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, abandonando el espacio del combate, mientras un jovencito al que yo no había visto nunca le salía al encuentro. Pelirrojo... y usaba una media máscara que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su cara y sus ojos, azulísimos como los de Alexiel.

De pronto vi cómo la rubia se derrumbaba en brazos del jovencito, exhausta por el combate contra Camus. Sonreí, i_amused_/i, al ver a Camus apretar los puños disimuladamente ante la vista de Blancanieves en los brazos del bermejo que no conocía. i_I snorted_/i.

- Je -bufó Aleisha igualmente-. Buena atrapada, Touma...

- ¿Touma? -repetí-. ¿Quién es?

- El hermano de Marin, además de uno de los Ángeles de la Luz de los Dioses Apolo y Artemisa.

Ah, ahora sí entendía el por qué de tan extraña vestimenta que llevaba el chico. Hermano de Marin¿eh? Con razón fue ella a asistirle con la desvanecida Alexiel. Milo acudió y levantó a la rubia en brazos, saliendo con Marin y Touma del Coliseo. El Patriarca asintió a unas palabras que le dijo Dohko de Libra, y llamó:

- Adelante, Aleisha, Generala de Zeus y Maestro Kanon de Géminis.

Aleisha suspiró profundamente y avanzó. Me quedé sola, mientras observaba cómo Kanon y Aleisha iniciaban su combate de manera rápida y eficiente, bloqueando los movimientos de cada uno. Concentrada en la pelea, no me di cuenta que alguien se paraba detrás de mí.

- Es probable que te toque pelear contra mí -murmuró una voz-. ¿Estás preparada?

Me volteé a mirarlo por encima de mi hombro. Saga. Bufé por lo bajo, mirando el combate.

- Quiero que sepas que no seré condescendiente contigo -continuó. Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

- Tampoco quiero que lo sea, _señor_. Mis Maestros me han enseñado bien.

_I sneered_. Si se daba la pelea, podría vengarme. Pero si no, pues igualito me vengaría. Caminé lentamente hacia Aldebarán y Mu, alejándome de ese arrogante Geminiano. Estaba a punto de estallar de furia, pero sentía esa sensación que una vez sentí al responder uno por uno a los golpes de Shaina. No me iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, mucho menos por un Santo Dorado, fuese quien fuese.

Aldebarán me miró de reojo y me preguntó con la mirada si estaba bien. Hice los cuernitos con una mano, indicándole que no podía estar mejor. Pero había alguien a quien, por más que yo quisiera, no podía engañar.

"Cálmate. Te veo nerviosa y tensa. ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?"

"Sólo espero mi turno, Maestro Shura."

"No seas tonta, Zelha. Te conozco bien. Sé que algo te molesta mucho... ¿ha pasado algo¿DeathMask te hizo algo!."

Sentí que el Cosmo de Shura fluctuaba con furia. Negué con la cabeza.

"No me ha hecho nada, no ha pasado nada. Tranquilízate, estoy bien."

El repentino tuteo tuvo el efecto deseado. Shura se calmó y se cruzó de brazos. Continuó luego de respirar varias veces.

"Es probable que tengas que pelear contra alguno de los que te hemos entrenado. Quiero que no bajes la guardia en ningún momento, así estés combatiendo contra mí. Recuerda que en la batalla tienes que tus sentidos deben estar tan afilados como una espada."

"Tranquilo, Shura... sea quien sea, lo haré desayunar polvo."

Shura _smirked_. Así es que me gustaba verle.

La pelea entre Kanon y Aleisha terminó en un empate, lo que dio pie al Patriarca para llamar a un nuevo espectáculo.

- Adelante, Aprendiza Chloe de Cáncer y Maestro DeathMask de Cáncer.

Ay... esto se puso interesante. Yo jamás había visto a Chloe peleando, así que esto sería una enseñanza para mí. Tal vez podría cogerle el truco a las técnicas de las sombras que DeathMask me había venido inculcando...

---------------------------

(1):. ¿A dónde vas, Cabrita?

(2): A ningún lugar, Maestro DeathMask.

(3): Exacto. Adelante, vamos al Coliseo. Es el tiempo de la alegría.

---------------------------

Elena: Pues sí, le tocó duro... vamos a ver qué pasa ahora con la cabrita, jojo... ¡Gracias por leer!

Aninnis: Pues es una buena idea, hacer un muñequito vudú con el cabello de Saga para que luego él haga lo que querramos... lo tendré en cuenta, jajajaja :-P ¡Gracias por leer!

Pilla Doll: Pues me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado,. ¡y mucho más si te dimos inspiración! Eso es lo más cool que nos has podido decir... ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review!

Bueno, a los que se olvidaron de poner un mensajito, acuérdense de mí y del hecho de que yo vivo para los reviews... meh, no vale, mentira, pero sí me gustaría leer sus opiniones sobre esta historia, que tanto cariño escribo.

¡Gracias a todos!


	12. Sheer Darkness

**Disclaimer:** Ai don oun enizin! Demet!

**Sheer Darkness**

Vi cómo Chloe y DeathMask ejecutaban sus respectivas danzas de las sombras, ejerciendo un efecto hipnótico sobre los presentes. Así que el Cosmo podría usarlo de esa manera,. ¿eh? Mmm... creo que me podría divertir en estas pruebas después de todo, si me tocaba pelear contra Saga.

El Patriarca llamó a un alto en el combate entre los Cáncer, declarando un empate justo. Chloe y DeathMask estaban jadeando, sudorosos, mirándose fijamente uno al otro. Sonreí mientras observaba cómo ellos se alejaban del centro de la arena. DeathMask cogió del brazo a Chloe, diciéndole algo al oído. Sorprendentemente, ella no se soltó, sino que se le quedó mirando fijamente. Como estaban tan lejos y ella usaba la máscara, no pude discernir si ella le hablaba de vuelta.

Shion de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, dio una palmada y llamó:

- Adelante, Aprendiza Alexa de Piscis y Maestro Afrodita de Piscis.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver el gesto de irritación de Alexa. Era más que obvio que no consideraba a Afrodita como un Maestro, ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué el Patriarca la forzaba a vivir con ese indefinido si ambos se despreciaban? No lo entiendo...

Pero desde el primer instante, se vio quién dominaría la pelea. Alexa esquivó las rosas una y otra vez, sonriendo hieráticamente, hasta que contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Rosa Helada!

Afrodita salió volando por los aires, estrellándose de cabeza contra la pared de la arena. Un largo silencio cayó sobre los presentes. Alexa se mantuvo firme sobre el suelo, mientras que miraba fijamente a la máscara del Patriarca. Después de un largo rato, el Máximo Sacerdote asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, lo que indicó a Alexa el permiso para salir del ruedo. Fruncí el ceño, pensativa.

- Adelante, Aprendiza Zelha de Capricornio y Maestro Saga de Géminis.

Hmmm, así que me tocaría con Saga. Sonreí perversamente al repasar las técnicas que podría usar...

No me dejé amilanar por la expresión sardónica del Santo de Géminis. Nos ubicamos en el centro de la arena, él componiendo una postura de ataque inmediatamente. Noté cómo frunció el ceño cuando deslicé un pie hacia atrás y flexioné los brazos, colocándome en la pose inicial del Jujitsu. Volví a sonreír. Esta vez no me vas a leer la expresión, Saga... no podré ser tan fuerte físicamente como tú, pero sé una o dos cosas que seguramente tú ni estás _aware of_.

"¿Y bien?" -escuché que hablaba con su Cosmo-. "Estoy esperando por tu ataque."

"¿Tienes prisa, Saga?" -repliqué con sorna-. "Tal vez deberías atacar tú primero para terminar con esto de una vez¿no te parece?"

Saga _scowled_. Yo sonreí bajo la máscara y entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo cada partícula de energía de mi Cosmo lista para estallar. Y entonces, Saga no lo pensó más y atacó.

Flexioné mis piernas y salté verticalmente, esquivándolo casi por un momento, mientras escuchaba la adrenalina burbujear en mis oídos. Colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, descendí los pies sobre su espalda y presioné con ellos, impulsándome hacia el otro lado. Saga no perdió el balance, mientras se volteaba velozmente y cargaba contra mí con el puño izquierdo en alto.

"Me estás esquivando... ¿es que tienes miedo de romperte una uña, Amazona?"

Separé mis piernas lateralmente de repente haciendo un _split_, escabulléndome entre sus piernas y propinándole una patada en el costado al levantarme de un salto. Saga frunció el ceño aún más y sonrió levemente. Buen chico, sigue tratando de leer mi expresión corporal... jeje.

"¿Pero qué ocurre, Santo Dorado¿Es que no puedes atacar a una mujer? Tal vez no puedas soportar la humillación de ser vencido por una¿verdad?"

"¿Qué intentas probar, Zelha? No entiendo tu comportamiento."

"Claro, claro... nunca podrás entender a una pobre Aprendiza, que no tiene la misma rapidez de un Santo Dorado... ¿no es así, Saga?"

Moví los brazos, dibujando un ocho con las manos y volví a colocarme en la pose inicial... del Kung Fu.

Escuché la carcajada burlona de DeathMask y estuve segura que el espectáculo estaba entreteniendo a todos los presentes. Casi pude ver en mi mente la sonrisa irónica de Shura, quien seguro estaba tan divertido como los demás. Esto no complació a Saga de ninguna manera, por lo que finalmente, encendió su Cosmo.

"No me están gustando tus sarcasmos, Zelha. ¡Acabemos con esto!"

"¿Ya te cansaste? Y yo que pensaba que estaba haciéndolo bien... ¿no escuchas? Todos los presentes están muy atentos a nuestro combate... ¿no les darás el gusto de ver un buen show?"

Encendí mi Cosmo finalmente, sintiendo cada poro de mi piel abrirse con anticipación. Saga avanzó velozmente hacia mí, con el puño cargado de Cosmo. Extendí las manos y dejé que mi propia energía fluyera a través de ellas, cerrándolas luego en puños. Ya era hora de apagar la luz del sol.

El puño de Saga iba directo a mi cara, por lo que alcé la mano y bloqueé su ataque con mi antebrazo. Lanzó el otro puño e hice lo mismo. ¡Ahora!

- _Shadow Attack_!

Todo el Coliseo se sumió en una oscuridad rotunda. Pude escuchar los murmullos asombrados de los demás Santos Dorados y las maldiciones que soltaba mi oponente en _sotto voce_. Fue fácil acercarme a él siguiendo su Cosmo. Extendí las manos en una posición de Karate y descargué dos golpes simultáneos con los cantos de mis manos directamente en el pecho de Saga, cerca de su corazón. Esto lo desestabilizó, haciéndolo rugir de rabia y frustración.

- ¡Maldición, Zelha!. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo! -gritó mientras intentaba alcanzar el aire a su alrededor.

- Lo que debí hacer para tomar ventaja -repliqué _nonchalantly_-. No puedo competir contra la fuerza o el Cosmo de un Santo Dorado, así que debo hacer uso de todas mis técnicas para intentarlo.

Advertí que apretó los dientes. ¡Bendita oscuridad!. Él no podía verme, pero yo sí podía verle a él. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a las continuas convocaciones de DeathMask en Cáncer, por lo que mis pupilas se dilataron rápidamente, dejándome ver más que los demás...

"Además..." -le hablé a su Cosmo en un susurro-. "Alguien tiene que enseñarte lo que es ser humilde. Pasaste de Patriarca a Héroe, de Héroe a Guerrero y de Guerrero a reverenciado Maestro. La humildad no está en tu vocabulario porque siempre fuiste el adorado y venerado del Santuario, hasta que vino un chiquillo y te sacó de tus casillas. Aprende de una vez, Saga, que el universo no gira a tu alrededor, ni siquiera alrededor del Santuario."

- ¡Insolente! -respondió expandiendo su Cosmo; comprendí que se me estaba acabando el tiempo-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?. ¡Te enseñaré lo que es la humildad!

Incrementó el poder de su Cosmo de golpe, lo que me hizo gemir de dolor. Me sujeté la cabeza mientras me decidía a desvanecer las sombras que rodeaban el Coliseo, preparándome para el golpe final. ¡No me iba a derrumbar sin luchar!

El Coliseo recibió de nuevo los rayos del Carro Solar en su fase más alta, y mientras todos parpadeaban, tuve mi oportunidad. ¡Vamos, Cosmo... no me falles ahora!

Una ráfaga de viento me dio en la máscara, indicándome que la Naturaleza estaba conmigo.

Saga bajó un poco el poder de su Cosmo, mientras yo incrementaba el mío. ¡Esto se acaba aquí!

- ¡Llamado de la Selva!

Noté muy vagamente el grito de Saga y el _gasp_ unánime de los demás. Mi puño voló solo, mientras que mi Cosmo engullía toda la arena. El viendo silbaba en mis oídos, la tierra temblaba bajo mis pies y mi sangre bullía, furiosa. El impacto sería fulminante.

- _Galaxian Explosion_!

El choque de ambos ataques nos mandó a ambos a volar en direcciones opuestas, colisionando contra el suelo con fuerza. Saga se incorporó trabajosamente, mientras yo yacía en el suelo sobre mis espaldas y bañada en sudor, temblorosa por la enorme cantidad de poder que había corrido por mi cuerpo.

"Vamos, Zelha... levántate..."

No pude discernir de quién era esa voz. Una voz masculina, firme y llena de ternura.

"Zelha, levántate... vamos, yo sé que tú puedes..."

Moví la cabeza y las manos, girándome para levantarme. Sentí que pasó una eternidad hasta que me vi finalmente de rodillas, mientras DeathMask gritaba algo que no llegaba a mis oídos. Shura gritaba también, Mu me miraba fijamente con las manos unidas, Aldebarán rugía enloquecido... y yo no podía escuchar nada.

Miré hacia Saga, quien estaba de rodillas igualmente. Cerré los ojos y alcé un pie, apoyándome en él para levantarme. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero el silencio a mi alrededor era absoluto. No escuchaba mi respiración, ni los latidos de mi corazón.

Me paré finalmente sobre mis dos pies y vi que Shura sonreía ampliamente, cosa que yo jamás le había visto hacer. Aldebarán lanzaba puñetazos arriba de sí, mientras que Mu continuaba mirándome persistentemente. Desvié mi mirada hacia Saga, quien ya se había puesto en pie y caminaba hacia mí lentamente. Me puse en guardia, levantando ambas manos automáticamente en posición de defensa.

Saga se detuvo, poniendo las manos extendidas frente a él, hablándome. Pero no podía escuchar nada, no podía.

Me llevé una mano a mi oído derecho, tocándome la oreja levemente. No pude escuchar ni siquiera el roce de mis dedos contra mi cabello...

La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas. Me llevé la otra mano a la cabeza, sujetándome con fuerza para no caer en la histeria... desvaneciéndome en la oscuridad nuevamente.

- X -

Todo era silencio afuera. Mu se había tele-transportado en un parpadeo, atrapando a Zelha antes de que cayera. La examinó de cerca, mientras Aldebarán y Shura corrían hacia ellos. Saga sólo se quedó paralizado, mirando a sus tres compañeros de Orden inclinarse sobre la chica.

- Mu -dijo Shura con voz seca-. Dime que ese gesto que hizo antes de desmayarse no fue uno de pérdida del sentido de la audición.

Mu de Aries miró fijamente la máscara de la Aprendiza de Capricornio, revisando sus signos vitales.

- Es difícil decirlo -respondió por fin-. Tal vez sea por el esfuerzo de bloquear la Galaxian Explosion, o tal vez porque era la primera vez que su cuerpo canalizaba tanto Cosmo junto... lo cierto es que apenas respira, el agotamiento que somete su cuerpo es notable. Me imagino que estará inconsciente por un par de días, quizás más...

- La victoria de esta prueba es de la Aprendiza Zelha de Capricornio -se dejó escuchar la voz del Patriarca-. Continúen enseñando a sus alumnas, Santos Dorados. Athena estará complacida de sus progresos.

---------------------------

SOWWYYYY disculpen la demoraaaaaa -se esconde de la pena- De verdad no tengo excusa...

Shadir: No te creas, los acuarios son bastante orgullosos igual... lo sé de buena fuente, jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!

Pilla Doll: Jeje, bueno, Shaka no aparece mucho en mi historia dado que hay ooootra persona que va a sacar prontamente un Diario relativo a él... pero bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Aninnis: Disculpa la demora, es que la vida real es una zorra... además de mi trabajo, jojo... pues bien, espero que hayas visto algo del combate entre Chloe y DeathMask... aunque los detalles, como siempre, los tiene Argesh-Marek en su Diario, The Killer in Me. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas conmigo en Lux Aeterna!. :-D

Fallen Angel: Gracias por el cumplido -blushes-, vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla todo... ¡Gracias por tu review!


	13. Soothing Soul

**Disclaimer:** Ponte-poronte-pi-ta, ta-pi-tá-pe-rú (¡No son míos!)

**Soothing Soul**

Desperté con un gemido. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, desde las uñas de los pies hasta las puntas de mi cabello. Me llevé la mano a la cara, descubriendo que no tenía máscara. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la máscara de Marin.

- ¡Por Athena, ya despertaste! -exclamó contenta-. ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? No recuerdo nada...

- No te preocupes por eso, Zelha-_chan_... ganaste la prueba, derrotaste a uno de los Santos Dorados más poderosos en una pelea justa... ahora debes descansar...

- ¿Gané?. ¿Cómo pude ganar... si me desmayé?

- ¡Te levantaste primero, por eso ganaste! -respondió Marin, tocándome la frente. Estaba fresca, sin rastro de fiebre.

- Pero...--

- Toma -me interrumpió, dándome mi máscara-. Hay dos personas que quieren verte, pero sería bueno que te la pusieras...

Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Espera, Marin -llamé débilmente-. Saga... ¿cómo está él?. ¿No le pasó nada?

Mi pregunta parece haber sorprendido a la Amazona del Águila, pues se me quedó mirando fijamente.

- Él está bien, Zelha... ahora, ponte la máscara, que tu Maestro está aquí.

Me coloqué la máscara de nuevo con lentitud y renuencia, mientras ella abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a dos hombres. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Mu de Aries y a mi Maestro Shura parados junto a mi cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Shura, mirándome fijamente, yo asentí con un amago de sonrisa, sin recordar el hecho de que tenía puesta la máscara-. Felicidades por haber ganado la pelea, tu resistencia fue realmente impresionante.

- Podría decirse que gané por _forfeit_ -respondí, soltando una risita sarcástica-. Pero la victoria no disminuye el que me sienta como si hubieran usado mi cabeza como badajo de campana.

- Eso tiene su explicación, Zelha -intervino Mu, con voz suave y una pequeñísima sonrisa-. Es la primera vez que explotas tu Cosmo de esa manera, por eso tu cuerpo no pudo canalizarlo apropiadamente. Eso tuvo que haberte pasado la primera vez que usaste tu Cosmo de un modo enfocado, para ataque o defensa¿no es así?

Ponderé la cuestión mientras me sentaba, tapándome con la sábana. Sí, Aldebarán me estaba persiguiendo entre los árboles, gritando que me daría una zurra por haber usado el casco de su Armadura como cubeta para llenar la provisión del campamento, cuando utilicé esa energía que despertaba de vez en cuando para esconderme entre las ramas de un samán... cuando desperté, Aldebarán estaba muy serio y me dijo que olvidaría lo del casco siempre y cuando atendiera a las clases que me iba a impartir. Mirando sus manos y recordando lo que éstas podían hacer en el tronco de un árbol, asentí prontamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shura llegó a la selva, trayendo una máscara consigo...

- Sí... -respondí finalmente-. Lo había olvidado... ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso...

Shura sonrió ampliamente, recordando seguramente las historias de mis travesuras contadas por el Taurino...

- El Cosmo, Zelha, es una energía que todo ser de este mundo tiene -dijo Mu suavemente-. Aún el más mínimo de los insectos, hasta la piedra más grande o la más anciana de las montañas.

- El Poder de la Tierra, la Madre Naturaleza... sabia e implacable, suave como el rocío, dura como el tallo de los i_tepuyes_/i, majestuosa y peligrosa como el agua que cae sobre los filosos riscos -recité, uniendo las manos, recordando a Cakere y a su gente-. El gavilán que sobrevuela los árboles y el jaguar que duerme bajo la sombra de la piedra, el Rey Zamuro que baila para ahuyentar el Canaima; todos, sin dudar de la gloria de Churún, cantan su canción de vida y muerte...

- Eso es hermoso -aprobó Mu ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa-. ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

- La hija del Cacique de una tribu en la selva... -musité-. Los indígenas venezolanos son muy conscientes de lo que pasaría si la Naturaleza pierde su delicado equilibrio... por eso siempre cuidan y protegen la selva de todo aquel que quiera dañarla...

- Por eso es que nosotros debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger nuestro mundo... nuestros poderes son los que curarán a la Madre Tierra de los daños que las Guerras y los indolentes le inflijan...

- _I'll leave the philosophy to you, kid_ -dijo Shura, levantándose-. _I have to go; I have a little crab to train…_ (1)

- _Really? I'm glad she's with us… I'm sure that she's going to be an amazing student_...(2)

- _Us? Who said that you're in Capricorn?_ -replicó Shura, con una sonrisita-. _You're in Aries for the time being, until something else happens… I want you to behave, okay? No more pranks_. (3)

¿Aries?. ¿Ahora me tocaba estar en Aries? Demonios, pero decídanse de una buena vez...

Por lo menos podría... averiguar por qué Mu me miraba de esa manera tan extraña las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos.

- _Well, I have to get going _(4) -dijo Shura. Yo asentí brevemente y él se encaminó a la puerta-. Le diré a Chloe que ya despertaste y que tus oídos ya están bien... que Athena te proteja, Zelha...

Mis oídos... claro, ahora me acuerdo... el poder de los ataques colisionando fue tan grande que me suprimió un sentido... y de paso la conciencia.

Miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta que la habitación era totalmente distinta a las que había tenido en Géminis, Cáncer y Capricornio. Estaba iluminada por la enorme ventana junto a la cama, la cual era una icama/i, no un catre como el de Cáncer o un colchón en el suelo, como en Géminis.

Miré por último a Mu, quien estaba sentado a mi lado. Pude sentir cómo me sonrojaba un poco por la fijeza de su mirada. No la pude soportar por mucho tiempo y carraspeé.

- Erm... Me levantaré para entrenar, Maestro...

- No fuerces tu cuerpo -respondió en el mismo tono suave-. No hay apuro para el entrenamiento. Tómate el día de hoy para descansar y distraerte, de hecho hay varias personas que quieren verte. Nos diste un susto tremendo en el Coliseo, nunca en mi vida había visto algo parecido...

- No lo entiendo... habla como si hubiera pasado algo muy malo, Maestro...

- ¿No lo recuerdas? -preguntó asombrado. Yo moví negativamente la cabeza-. Pues... tu mente estuvo en las sombras, sólo el poder de DeathMask fue capaz de traerte de vuelta...

Ahora sí entendía. La técnica que usé contra Saga es una técnica de doble filo. Si alguien la rebotaba contra mí podía separar mi alma de mi cuerpo... pero lo que no lograba explicarme era cómo fui a parar al Yomotsu. Imagino que por mis últimos entrenamientos con DeathMask... mi espíritu estaba propenso a caer en la oscuridad...

- Creo que tendré que darle las gracias a DeathMask -murmuré ausentemente, mirando los cortes y hematomas en mis manos y brazos. De pronto sentí una energía cálida envolviéndome, brindando confort y tranquilidad a mi alma...

Alcé la mirada. La energía dorada del Cosmo de Mu estaba expandida por toda la habitación, iluminándola de una manera impresionante. Pude sentir cómo mis heridas dejaban de dolerme, mis cortes se cerraban y los hematomas desaparecían...

- Descansa ahora, Zelha... luego habrá tiempo para seguir hablando... -escuché decir a Mu con amabilidad. No sé si era por esa suave coacción o por mi propio cansancio, pero mi cuerpo se dejó caer en la blandura de la cama, sumiéndome en un letargo tranquilo y sin sueños.

- X -

Desperté por los rayos de sol poniente dándome en la cara. Bostecé y me estiré, abriendo finalmente los ojos. Me sentía como nueva, descansada, como si el sueño hubiera borrado todas mis preocupaciones y mis dolores corporales. Me levanté de un salto llena de energía, até mi cabello en la usual cola de caballo alta y mirándome brevemente en el espejo para comprobar el estado de mi máscara y ropas, salí de la habitación.

El Templo de Aries era enorme, con una luminosidad clarísima. Encontré a Mu y a Kiki inclinados sobre otra Armadura... para mi sorpresa, era la Armadura Dorada de Shura, en su forma ensamblada. Al sentir mi presencia, Kiki se volvió a verme con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas noches, Zelha! -saludó, _grinning_. Yo parpadeé sorprendida.

- Es de noche... -murmuré. Kiki se rió por lo bajo.

- Has estado durmiendo por tres días -me informó, mirando de reojo a un concentrado Mu, quien esparcía polvo de estrellas sobre la Armadura-. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Pues... muy bien -admití, sonriendo a ver los mechones rojos rebotar sobre el rostro del crecido muchacho-. ¡Tres días! Con razón siento completamente restaurada. Creo que más que dormir, lo que hice fue hibernar...

- ¡Qué bien! -aplaudió el niño entre carcajadas-. Ahora podrás entrenar mucha más desenvoltura... lástima que no pude ver las pruebas... -añadió con un toque de _disappointment_.

- No estaba permitido, Kiki -intervino Mu, alzando por fin la vista. No pude evitar percibir esa sensación de _déjà vu_ cuando pasé esa vez por Aries con Chloe. Sus ojos violetas flameaban con un sentimiento que no pude interpretar.

Me incliné hacia el chiquillo (ya no tan chiquillo) y alboroté aún más sus cabellos, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, al ser examinada tan atentamente por el Santo de Aries. Evitando el impulso de carraspear, me forcé a mirar a Kiki.

- No te preocupes, de pronto podrías ser tú mi próximo oponente... ¿quién sabe? Sería un _match_ interesante... ¿Qué te parece?

Kiki miró a Mu, quien asintió con una sonrisa beatífica en su rostro, que me desconcertó. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan amable con esos ojos insondables, llenos de no se qué? _Gods_...

- ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!. ¡No me dejaré vencer!

- _That's the spirit, kiddo _(5) -no pude evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo del pequeño Lemuriano-. Pero no pretendas que sea condescendiente contigo,. ¿eh?

Kiki soltó una carcajada, divertido.

- ¡No, no quiero que lo seas!. ¡Quiero ver qué tanto te enseñaron Shura, DeathMask y Saga!

Sentí como si alguien hubiera estrellado un bloque de hielo encima de mí.

- Claro, Kiki -conseguí decir fríamente, lo que hizo que Mu alzara los ojos nuevamente de la Armadura-. Con su permiso, Maestro... iré a hacer algunos ejercicios...

Mu _nodded_ y no esperé mucho para salir del Primer Templo en dirección a Tauro esperando hablar con Aldebarán. Cosa extraña, el Taurino no estaba, por lo que me contenté con hacer algunos estiramientos bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas. Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, por lo que hice un _somersault_ y me coloqué en postura de ataque.

- Vaya, Cabrita, no sabía que podías hacer esos movimientos tan sorprendentes -se burló Alexiel. Bajé la guardia y suspiré profundamente-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muchísimo mejor... ¿y tú? Me preocupé cuando perdiste el conocimiento luego de la pelea con...--

Alexiel se tensó inmediatamente.

- Estoy bien -respondió secamente-. Lo bueno es que Touma estaba allí para ayudar... ha sido un gran apoyo estos días. Pero no vine a hablar de mí, vine a saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás? Supe por Aleisha y Milo que estuviste en coma...

- Mujer, qué coma ni qué ocho cuartos -respondí, pero algo en mi mente se estremeció-. Sólo estuve durmiendo por tres días, me dijo Kiki...

Alex me miró fijamente y me indicó que me sentara al pie de una columna. En cuanto lo hice, alargó la mano y me quitó la máscara, soltando un sonido sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, nerviosa. Ella buscó en su pantalón y me entregó un espejito por toda respuesta. En cuanto me miré, un gemido de horror me cerró la garganta.

Tenía unas ojeras infames, mis ojos parecían hundidos en sus cuencas; estaba más pálida que lo normal y se notaba que había adelgazado, pues mis pómulos estaban afilados.

- Pero... _what the hell_ -balbucí, mientras notaba a la rubia contando con los dedos y frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente, suspiró.

- Estuviste durmiendo por más de tres días, Zelha... hoy es 22 de Septiembre, lo que hace dos meses de las pruebas... supe que habías despertado por un comentario que hizo Marin, pero eso sí fue hace tres días...

Mierda. Estuve en coma.

¿Pero cómo pude recuperarme tan pronto de una cosa así?

Mi instinto me enchinó la piel. Cosmo, el Cosmo de los que me ayudaron a salir de las Sombras hacia la Luz. La Eterna Luz que siempre había sido la guía de mi vida. El Cosmo de DeathMask, que me trajo de vuelta desde el Yomotsu; el Cosmo de Shura, que ayudó a expandir mis sentidos y horizontes; el Cosmo de Mu, que sanó gentilmente mis heridas y el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía...

Pero... ¿dónde está el Cosmo que curaría mi dolorida alma?

Suspiré nuevamente, mirándome en el espejito. Mis ojos hundidos parecieron recobrar algo de su antiguo brillo cuando un pensamiento se apareció en mi mente. La misión de un Santo es proteger aquello que ama, un verdadero Santo de Athena es el que protege a todos los seres vivos del mundo contra la Oscuridad de las Guerras y la Destrucción.

- Oye, Alex... -murmuré pensativamente-. ¿Tu señor Odín alguna vez ha ayudado a tu gente, allá en el helado Asgard?

- Sin duda alguna -replicó sin titubear-. Odín está siempre pendiente de cada uno de los habitantes de mi tierra, y es nuestra tarea ayudarle a proteger nuestro mundo y nuestras costumbres... me sorprendes, Cabrita... ¿qué te piensas?

- Sólo que... no veo las razones de Athena para hacer que sus Santos más poderosos entrenen muchachas, aún en cuanto a razones de fuerza física somos obviamente inferiores a ellos... ¿para sustituirlos y convertirnos en Santas Doradas? Eso nunca se había visto en este vetusto Santuario, Alex...

- ¿Estás dudando de tu misión? -preguntó la rubia, mirándome fijamente. Yo sacudí la cabeza con decisión.

- De ninguna manera, Blancanieves... sé, que mi Destino está aquí en el Santuario, aún cuando tenga que pasar por los peores i_hardships_/i... no voy a cejar para lograr mi meta...

- ¿Y cuál es esa meta, Zelha?

- Proteger la Naturaleza... -respondí con un suspiro y colocándome de nuevo la máscara-. Es muy difícil para mí el estar apartada de la selva, pero sé que volveré algún día... tendrías que verlo para que supieras de lo que hablo, Alex, la vegetación que crece salvajemente entre los más insólitos recodos de las piedras, los animales haciendo su cacofonía de sonidos, gritándole al mundo exterior que ellos también tienen derecho a la vida... por eso es que estoy segura que Aldebarán me encontró, mis deseos de proteger aquello que está en peligro de extinguirse está más allá de alguna otra cosa que yo pueda desear...

No noté cómo Alexiel sonreía al escucharme hablar tan soñadoramente, pero sí sentí el leve codazo que me propinó.

- ¿Sabes? Las cosas malas por las que uno pasa son las que más enseñanza dejan... siento que tu alma está más tranquila... ¿tendrá que ver con algo que viviste?

La miré alzando una ceja y ella se echó a reír.

- No entendí lo último, pero estoy de acuerdo en que todas las experiencias dejan una enseñanza... vivimos en el mundo de Esopo, por lo visto.

Alex soltó otra carcajada, haciéndome finalmente sonreír.

Ahora entendía. La cura para el alma... era la amistad.

---------  
(1): Te dejo la filosofía a ti, niña. Tengo que irme, tengo una cangrejita que entrenar...  
(2)¿En serio? Estoy feliz de que ella esté con nosotros... Estoy segura que será una estudiante asombrosa...  
(3)¿Nosotros¿Quién dijo que estás en Capricornio? Estás en Aries por el momento, hasta que pase otra cosa... Quiero que te comportes¿de acuerdo? No más travesuras.  
(4): Bueno, tengo que irme.  
(5)¡Ése es el espíritu, pequeño!  
------------------------------------------

Anninis: No, ya sabes que Zelha no se va a quedar sorda... fue sólo para demostrar el enorme poder que tiene Saga, que aunque no lo crean fue bastante suave con la muchacha, así le haya lanzado la Galaxian Explosion y todo... heheh ¡Gracias por tu comentario, amiga!. :D

Shadir: Pues fíjate que sí, conozco a un Acuariano (que de hecho, es una persona realmente cercana a mí, jaja) qu es igual de volátil como explicas tú, pero no quiere decir que no tengan su toque de locura a veces,. ¿no? Jajaja, en fin,. ¡gracias por tu comentario!. )

Pilla Doll: Disculpa la tardanza, la vida real es una zorra... jaja, pues, se van definiendo las cosas, espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Evacion: Qué bueno que te ha gustado mi historia, me complace mucho saludar a un nuevo reviewer... en cuando a tu pregunta, entre tres autoras nos las estamos arreglando para presentar a todos, o casi todos los Santos Dorados, para hacerlo un poco más real¿me entiendes? Así que despreocúpate, que seguro verás a tu favorito por acá. ¡Saludos y gracias por tus palabras!

Iris Briefs: Wow!. ¿Te los leíste todos?. ¡Me impresionas! Realmente Shura no está tan considerado como otros Santos, por eso quise subirle un poco la moral, jaja... qué bueno que te gusta tanto como a mí. En cuanto a Chloe, no es mía, es de ArgeshMarek, amiguísima mía y autora de The Killer in Me, el cual es el Diario de Chloe, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de la chica de su creación...  
En cuanto a Mu, parece que la chica le intriga,. ¿no? Esperemos a ver qué pasa :P  
¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

Fallen Angel:. ¡Pues qué bueno que te ha gustado! No me hagas daño con esa cadena, por favor, que ya traigo un nuevo capítulo con muchas disculpas por la tardanza... ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

Boroswraith: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que continúes leyéndola y sigas comentanto tus impresiones de la misma. ¡Gracias!

TardyAsuka: Jaja, si supiera que el Santuario existe de verdad ya estuviera viviendo allá en Aries o en Géminis, aunque fuese limpiando los suelos de los Templos... jajajaja ¡Gracias por tu review!

Y bueno, tengo una pequeña noticia... tengo bastante adelantada la historia, como diez capítulos ya escritos, así que me daré a la tarea de subir uno cada 5 días para no darles tanta lata con el bot del email y de paso darles chance de que se actualicen... es mi manera de pedirles disculpas por la tardanza y un regalito para ustedes, amigos ;D

¡Saludos!


	14. Carnero Vs Cabra Heart Match

**Disclaimer:** Sin sombra no hay luz, sin luz no hay sombra... (No son míos, duh)

**Carnero Vs. Cabra: Heart Match  
**

La vida siempre te pondrá obstáculos para que aprecies lo que deseas cuando lo obtienes finalmente, dijo alguien alguna vez. Para una chica salida de lo más recóndito de la selva, estas palabras fueron incomprensibles, pero al ir aprendiendo con Aldebarán y luego con Shura a leer, escribir, números y demás hierbas, encontré esta premisa extremadamente correcta.

Al siguiente día de mi rato en Tauro con Ice Queen, estuve haciendo ejercicios de meditación y respiración, pero mi fuero interior estaba demasiado intranquilo... como una especie de presentimiento que no me dejaba tranquila.

Era un problema para mí, _though_.

Unos días después de mi conversación con Blancanieves, pude finalmente ejecutar una serie de ejercicios físicos sin caer desvanecida. Mu me había estado instruyendo, pero al parecer el tremendo choque del ataque de Saga contra el mío hizo que mi Cosmo hiciera i_shut down_/i terminantemente. Y en orden de despertarlo nuevamente, tenía que ganar de nuevo concentración y alineación entre mi espíritu y mente, conjuntamente con mi cuerpo.

Estaba frustrada. No conforme con los continuos sobresaltos que tenía cuando Mu o Kiki se acercaban a mí sin ruido, comencé a tener pesadillas por las noches. Una nube negra invadía la selva, ahuyentando desde monos a cunaguaros, desde periquitos a enormes guacamayas y gavilanes... y asustando a los humanos, _as well_.

No era una nube de tormenta cualquiera, era la predicción de Canaima, la declaración del inicio de su batalla contra Churún. Los indígenas tenían sus propios dioses y, a su manera, protegían el mundo en el que vivían, por lo que las profecías de los chamanes y brujos eran de vital importancia para su cultura y "rudimentaria" sociedad.

Claro está que, al ver la nefasta nube, el pánico corriera por las tribus como un reguero de pólvora encendido. Mi visión se nublaba a causa del humo y mis oídos eran prácticamente perforados por los gritos asustados y de horror de los indígenas, y las exclamaciones incrédulas de los hombres blancos. Las águilas sobrevolaban por los campamentos, pregonando como heraldos su proclamación de la última pelea entre el bien y el mal.

La gente corría y lloraba mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza, el viendo vociferaba en mis oídos mientras yo sólo atinaba a ver la aproximación de la nube, llenando todo espacio de oscuridad. Cakere me tomó del brazo y haló, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Era como si la nube ejerciera un efecto sobre mí, convirtiéndome en una estatua de piedra.

El Cacique se llevó en vilo a su hija en un estado casi histérico, mientras ella me gritaba que me salvara. El cabello cubría mi cara, dificultando mi visión. En pocos momentos, yo era la única que estaba haciéndole frente a la nube que se arrastraba y retorcía, absorbiéndolo todo a su paso.

Cada noche despertaba bañada en sudor frío al soñar que la nube me tragaba en la oscuridad. Y cada mañana sin falta, Mu de Aries se sorprendía de verme sentada en los escalones del Primer Templo, mirando el amanecer. Seguramente al principio pensó que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para el entrenamiento, pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de mi extenuado estado emocional.

Pasaron dos semanas en ese ritual: Pesadilla, levantarme, caminar por Aries embebida en mis pensamientos, sentarme en la escalinata a esperar que saliera el sol y el sobresalto al escuchar a Mu a mis espaldas diciendo: "Buenos días, Zelha."

Durante los entrenamientos tampoco la pasaba bien, pues las meditaciones y los intentos de alinear mis chakras para equilibrar mis sentidos y despertar mi Cosmo eran completamente inútiles. Día a día veía cómo Kiki levitaba juguetonamente a mi alrededor mientras mi piel se empapaba de sudor, al intentar equilibrar mi atormentado interior. Mu siempre me decía que no había problema, pues con semejante combate era difícil una pronta recuperación, pero... ¡maldita sea!. ¡Estuve dos condenados meses en coma y mi Cosmo se había apagado como una vela expuesta a un huracán!

Mi frustración era demasiada, y Mu lo sabía perfectamente. Comenzó a hablarme mientras yo trataba de meditar y él reparaba una que otra armadura, contándome miles de historias, una tras otra, en un intento de tranquilizarme. No dio resultado. Su suave y calmante voz tenía todo el efecto contrario: me aturdía aún más, hasta que mi paciencia se acababa y pedía permiso para irme a Tauro.

Aldebarán tampoco era de mucha ayuda, pero siempre comprendía mis continuos desafíos de pelear. Esquivaba mis puños con facilidad, esperando que yo cayera al suelo cansada para darme algo de comer y retirarse, dejándome sola en modo _sulking_ con mi frustración.

Hasta que un día, el buen Maestro Mu se sentó junto a mí en las escaleras.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no puedes dormir? -preguntó con voz suave. Yo suspiré y abracé mis rodillas, viendo el sol aparecer orondo en el horizonte.

- He tenido un sueño recurrente... más bien, es una pesadilla -respondí al fin. No sabía cómo ni el por qué, pero las palabras salieron de mi garganta como liberándose de mi silencio... ¿por qué tenía que contárselo a él, y no a Aldebarán o a Shura?

Mu asintió, mirando al cielo. De pronto, se levantó y me tendió la mano.

- Sé de un sitio donde podrás relajarte... vamos.

Aún vacilando, acepté su mano y me levanté, siguiéndolo luego por el Paso de los CdC y por el bosque, hasta llegar a la Fuente de Athena. Me sonrió brevemente y se dio media vuelta, para regresar a la Calzada Zodiacal.

- Las aguas de la Fuente no sólo curan heridas del cuerpo, Zelha... también heridas del corazón y del alma... quédate aquí, vendré a buscarte por la tarde.

Dicho esto, se marchó teleportándose. No tardé mucho en quitarme la máscara y la ropa, para lanzarme al agua. El calor era insoportable, pero mi instinto me decía que las aguas de la Fuente tenían la respuesta a mis preguntas.

Llegué al fondo de la Fuente, donde me acurruqué y estuve unos momentos, esperando, esperando... hasta que se me acabó el aire y subí a la superficie.

A la primera bocanada de aire... las lágrimas fluyeron solas.

Me apoyé del borde de la Fuente, sin dejar de llorar. En Cáncer lloré de miedo, desesperación... mientras que en la Fuente... lloré de soledad.

Piezas de un ajedrez gigante, un juego enfermo y retorcido para los Dioses, eso es lo que somos... qué ingenuidad tan grande el pensar que en algún momento de la vida la humanidad podría tener su oportunidad de vivir...

No, las cosas no eran así... cada ser vivo vive como puede, siguiendo sus instintos o libre albedrío... los Dioses son deidades que nos miran desde arriba, juzgando, observando... con ojos bondadosos o severos, ya eso depende de cada uno...

Suspiré profundamente, dejando que el aire griego calara en mis pulmones. Abrí los ojos y alcé la mirada al cielo, donde la mañana sonreía feliz bajo el paso del Carro de Efebo Apolo. Ciertamente, la máscara estaría demasiado caliente como para ponérmela, así que la descarté en un arranque de rebeldía, poniéndome sólo la ropa. Nadie, excepto Mu, sabía que yo estaba aquí, así que nadie vendría a verme...

Escuché pasos pesados por el camino del bosquecillo, lo que no me dejó otra que hundir la máscara en el agua para templarla un poco y ponérmela, _hastily_.

Aldebarán.

- Me dijo un Carnero morado que podría encontrarte aquí, Zelha... ¿te encuentras bien?

Suspiré de nuevo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Alde... ¿puedo abrazarte?

Aldebarán sonrió y abrió los brazos. Me levanté y me lancé contra su pecho. Él no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó mientras yo descargaba todas mis frustraciones y tristezas a través de las lágrimas. Pasado un rato, carraspeó y me miró guiñándome un ojo, rascándose la cabeza como cuando se siente incómodo.

- Vamos a Athene,. ¿quieres?

Sonreí, asintiendo.

Quien diga que Aldebarán es un bruto sin corazón, no lo conoce realmente. Alde es un hombre muy inteligente y bastante intuitivo, lo sé por las mil y una veces que lo vi entrenando en la selva e interactuando con los indígenas. Para él, era fácil pasarse de frontera hasta Venezuela una o dos veces por semana para ir a vernos al campamento. Serio en su entrenamiento y duro con los que querían traspasar las costumbres indígenas, lo llamaban "el Toro del Mato Grosso", por su origen brasileño. Me encantaba escuchar sus hazañas, contadas tanto por blancos como por indígenas.

Ahora, caminando a su sombra, me siento como si volviera a esos tiempos en que él jugaba a ser mi padre y me protegía de los _outsiders_...

Pasamos la mañana en Athene, yo observándolo mientras él jugaba con los niños de la villa... ¡qué de recuerdos me venían a la mente cuando lo veía reír tirado en el suelo con ese montón de niños encima!

Pero ahora estábamos grandes, o al menos yo ya lo estaba... ya no podría subirme a la espalda de Aldebarán y decirle que me llevara a caballito... era un Santo Dorado, y yo una Aprendiza.

Pero siempre quedaban los recuerdos, hermosos, tristes, alegres...

Regresando, Aldebarán me condujo a una roca y me indicó que me sentara.

- Oye¿aún estás segura de tu decisión de ser Santa de Athena? Me preocupa verte de nuevo así...

Ah, no podía engañarlo. Suspiré y le conté de mi sueño / pesadilla. Aldebarán se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla, pensativo.

- ¿Crees que sea un presentimiento? Porque no hemos recibido malas vibraciones ni Cosmo que provengan de allí... ¿quieres que se lo plantee al Patriarca?

- No, enano... sólo es un mal sueño, creo... no quiero que molestes al Patriarca por eso...

- Eres una chica muy intuitiva, Zelha... ¿de verdad estás segura que no es algo más lo que te molesta?

- ¿Algo como qué? -pregunté, viendo que Aldebarán tenía algo más en mente y que me lo quería preguntar desde hace un tiempo. Él se encogió de hombros, mirándome.

- He estado preocupado por la falta de tu Cosmo... y de verdad me gustaría que dejaras que Mu te ayudara. Me ha contado que no estás durmiendo como debes, y que más de una vez te ha visto deambular por el Templo por temor a volver a dormir.

_Damn it_.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me deje ayudar? Aún no sé qué pasa por mi cabeza, Alde... estoy confundida... creo que esa Galaxian Explosion me explotó la cabeza, porque ya no pienso coherentemente.

- Deja el sarcasmo, sabes que conmigo no va eso, i_garotinha_/i -me reprendió, apuntándome con un dedo-. Lo digo es porque siento que tu aura está ahogada... como si la chispa de tu Cosmo se hubiera apagado... por eso es que te insisto que dejes que Mu te ayude, Zelha... él será gentil contigo, te lo prometo...

- Aldebarán, no dudo ni por un momento de las habilidades del señor Mu¿pero cuál es tu urgencia? Él mismo me dijo que necesito trabajar en mi subconsciente si quiero que mi Cosmo se encienda de nuevo...

- ¿Y es que acaso tienes que hacerlo sola¡Él te lo dice es para que dejes que te ayude, Cabrita terca!

- ¿Y por qué no decírmelo claramente?

- ¿Y yo que sé? -replicó, con una mini sonrisa. Hn... tú sabes algo, torito...

No quiso decir nada más. Llegamos a la Fuente, donde me revolvió el cabello y se fue riéndose al escuchar mi i_whining_/i por despeinarme.

Aún estaba sola, la Fuente. Me quité las botas e introduje los pies en el agua, _humming_.

Se me habían olvidado las canciones que me enseñaron las doctoras que atendían a los exploradores y a los indígenas de las tribus cercanas. Una, en especial, me gustó desde que me la enseñaron. Ellas fueron las que me enseñaron a hablar en inglés, complementando un poco lo que me enseñó Sir Drake, un antropólogo que fue muy bien recibido por la gente de Cakere... y para mi sorpresa, por su padre.

Sir Drake era muy bueno conmigo... lástima que murió a los pocos meses de una mordedura de serpiente. A partir de ahí creo que comencé a odiar todo lo que se arrastrara... ¡Ah!. ¡Encontré la razón de mi recelo hacia Shaina!

Solté la risa. Qué buen delirio el mío... aunque no tan desfasado, creo yo. Me puse a pensar en Aldebarán y sus intentos de i_matchmaking_/i... ¿Cuál sería el interés de éste para que yo me deje ayudar por Mu? Ciertamente, algo tiene que saber Aldebarán para que ande con ese empeño. Aunque... si él me lo pidiera...

Escuché pasos leves detrás de mí. Me levanté rápidamente y alcé las manos, sólo para bajarlas al ver quién era.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Athene? -preguntó Mu, sonriendo levemente. Yo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa, a sabiendas que no podría verla. La suya se ensanchó un poco más y me hizo señas para volver al Templo.

Caminando detrás de él, vi que se detuvo abruptamente. Yo me detuve igualmente, pensando en un peligro, algo...

- ¿Por qué caminas detrás de mí?

- Er... Maestro, es parte de mi--

- Como tu Maestro, te ordeno que camines a mi lado.

Me quedé fría. Obedecí, caminando unas cuantas zancadas hacia él.

- Te contaré una historia. Cuando Kiki estaba más pequeño, me preguntó sobre los niveles de los Santos y el respeto que debía haber para con los Santos Dorados, por ser nosotros los de más alto rango. Le expliqué que no importaba el rango, pues hasta los soldados comunes merecían respeto, por ser seres humanos igual que nosotros. Kiki me preguntó entonces sobre los enemigos, si les debíamos mostrar respeto... ¿tú que le hubieras respondido?

Lo pensé un momento.

- Le hubiera dicho... que el respeto se le da a todo el mundo, pero a los enemigos más que eso, nunca se les debe subestimar, tengan la apariencia que tengan... pero sobretodo a los enemigos a los cuales uno les cuesta o no puede vencer... a esos además de que no se les debe subestimar, se les debe respetar, porque son los que dan el empuje final para la superación de las propias fuerzas...

Mu sonrió al voltearse para mirarme.

- Esa fue la misma respuesta que le di yo. ¿Y a qué crees que se debieron esas preguntas?

Lo miré, subiendo los hombros.

- Me preguntó porque escuchó a Alexiel hablar con Aleisha, sobre cómo la pasaste en el Templo de Cáncer -me detuve, sorprendida-. Me dijo que estabas al borde de un colapso, pero que nunca le hablaste mal a nadie de DeathMask ni tampoco le hiciste ver a él tu molestia. Y luego, viendo el tiempo que estuviste en coma, me preguntó si te había tocado pelear contra él. Finalmente, me preguntó anoche si se podría hacer algo para hacer despertar tu Cosmo, a lo que no tuve respuesta.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿A qué quería llegar? Mu me miró fijamente con esos ojosvioletas que tanto me... ¿Incomodaban?. ¿Intrigaban?

- ¿Será que le podrías dar una respuesta?

- Creo que necesito ayuda para despertarlo de nuevo... -murmuré. Él sonrió suavemente y sentí su Cosmo envolviéndome con gentileza.

- Te ayudaré si así lo deseas... ¿Quieres que te ayude, Zelha?

Mi nombre salió de sus labios como un susurro. No pude dejar de mirarlo, mientras mi cabeza asentía sola. Recibí otra sonrisa, más grande y radiante. Comenzamos a subir los escalones.

- Vamos, Kiki te preparó la cena... estará un poco quemada, pero la hizo con mucho esfuerzo.

- Entonces me encantará -respondí-. Después de comer lo que hace DeathMask para comer, todo me sabe buenísimo, así esté crudo.

_He... chuckled_.

Dioses, Mu se rió de un chiste mío. ¡Esto es para marcarlo como un evento inolvidable!

Llegamos al Templo y fuimos recibidos por un Kiki lleno de harina de la cabeza a los pies. La visión del pelirrojo enharinado fue demasiado para mí. Me eché a reír con muchas ganas, desde la vez que me emborraché con las muchachas en el Templo de Escorpión y jugamos a Verdad o Reto, perdiendo yo y perdiendo Alexiel. Kiki me miró divertido mientras yo intentaba quitarle harina del cabello sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que tu risa era bonita!. ¡Misión cumplida, Maestro!

Me volví hacia Mu y éste lucía una sonrisita traviesa.

- ¿No sabías que la risa es una de las mejores medicinas?

_Oh, fuck it_. Me rindo,. ¡no puedo con ellos!

- Vamos, Kiki, que la cena se enfría...

La cena estaba un poco (mucho) quemada, pero no me importó. Comí de espaldas a ellos, para poder quitarme la máscara. De vez en cuando participaba en la conversación, pero como giraba en torno a un sitio llamado Jamir, no podía decir mucho _anyway_.

Después de comer Kiki pidió permiso para ir a ver a Alexiel, marchándose saltando. Estaba contento porque tanto Mu como yo habíamos comido lo que había hecho sin problemas ni comentarios, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz. Apenas se fue, Mu sacó una botella de vino y me ofreció.

- Ah... no, gracias, no acostumbro beber...

- Sí, claro -me dijo, mirándome de reojo. Seguro se enteró de la fiestita en Escorpión y las consecuentes situaciones, por lo que mi mentira estaba más que descubierta. Tomé el vaso y fuimos a sentarnos en la escalinata frontal de Aries, disfrutando del frescor de la noche y la suave brisa nocturna.

Me senté más hacia la sombra de una columna, quitándome la máscara. Ya me estaba cansando de ella, pero no podía hacer más que lucirla. ¿Qué habría sido de esas consideraciones de Athena de abolir esta maldita pieza de metal?

Burocracia, burocracia...

- ¿Cómo empezaríamos a trabajar para despertar mi Cosmo? -pregunté a Mu. Vi que abrió los ojos un poco al escuchar mi voz clara, sin la máscara. Sin embargo, no se volvió.

- Primero tendrías que hacer meditación y trabajar en la alineación de tus puntos vitales, para luego trabajar en la armonía de tu parte física con tu parte cósmica...

Me tomé el vino de un trago y me puse la máscara, levantándome.

- ¿Podemos empezar ya?

Se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Por un momento sentí un poco de miedo al ver esos ojos tan intensamente verdes.

- ¿Confías en mí, Zelha?

Lo miré sorprendida. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

- Sí... confío en usted, Maestro.

- Entonces comencemos... y llámame Mu, por favor...

Sentí la cara un poco caliente mientras entrábamos al Templo y me indicaba que me sentara en el suelo. Se sentó frente a mí y encendió gradualmente su Cosmo.

- Relájate y deja que mi Cosmo fluya por tu cuerpo... -murmuró suavemente, sin dejar de mirarme-. Cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido de tu corazón...

Hice lo que me decía. Mi mente vagó por varios recuerdos, quedándose en el sueño. Mi cuerpo se tensó y comencé a sudar, mientras me veía a los pies de un risco, con la oscuridad que todo lo engullía acercándose a mí. Los gritos, el viento... y de pronto, el silencio. La oscuridad me envolvió, ahogando mi grito, mi aire, mis forcejeos.

Salí del trance por la sacudida que le dio Mu a mis hombros. Estaba temblando, sudando frío. Abrí los ojos y miré los suyos, llenos de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Zelha?. ¿Por qué?

- Se lo dije, Maestro... -murmuré, intentando calmarme-. Ésa es la pesadilla que no me deja dormir... -añadí, dándome cuenta que él había visto lo que yo.

- Tranquila, ya pasó -dijo luego de un rato, _motioning me_ para que me levantara del suelo y guiándome hacia mi habitación-. Quiero que descanses, mañana te llevaré a entrenar.

- Pero...

- Tranquila, yo te ayudaré a dormir -dijo en la puerta. Entré en la habitación sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, hasta que un súbito cosquilleo invadió mis sentidos, provocándome un sueño espantoso.

- No pelees, Zelha... es sólo mi Cosmo -murmuró detrás de mí. Yo caminé pesadamente hasta la cama y me tendí en ella, mientras sentía cómo el Cosmo de Mu me inducía un sopor relajado y sin pesadillas. Pesadillas... no, no quiero más...

- Maestro... Mu... por favor, no quiero volver a soñar...

- Tranquila... no dejaré que nada malo te pase, lo prometo... yo te protegeré...

Sentí que mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa verdadera en muchos días.

----------------------

Eva-cion:. ¡Muchas gracias! Es un verdadero halago que pienses que mi historia es un vicio, jaja,. ¡espero continúes conmigo en más aventuras! Y bueno... el Carnerito procederá a ver qué es lo que ocurre con su inquilina, cuaj cuaj xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Pilla Doll: Parece que no eres la única que piensa que Mu es peshosho, jaja... ¡Gracias por tu review! Trataré que no pasen dos meses más para el próximo capítulo... xD

Elena: Pues si son los arquitectos, veremos cómo construyen el mundo del mañana, jajajaja xD... gracias por tu comentario, me hizo sonreír :-D

Lissbeth-ZN: Mis tardanzas se deben más a trabajo que a exámenes, jeje, pero trataré realmente de no tardarme tanto... con la historia casi completamente escrita (y digo casi, porque faltan como 5 o 6 capítulos) no creo retrasarme más. Romance seguirá habiendo, al mejor estido de las Amazonas y los Santos, así que no te preocupes por eso. Leeré tu fic, lo prometo, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo libre y el regreso de la conexión en mi casa.

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	15. Guía para despertar tu Cosmo

**Disclaimer: **Sigo sin ser dueña de ningún Santo, por más que quiera. -sigh-

**Guía para despertar tu Cosmo**

Al siguiente día desperté relajada y llena de energía. Lo que haya hecho Mu con su Cosmo para dormirme indudablemente fue efectivo, por lo que pensé en agradecerle.

Aseé mi cuerpo, me vestí y arreglé en poco tiempo, saliendo a la nave lateral del Primer Templo en un tiempo récord de diez minutos. Sonreí para mí misma, nadie podía derrotar a un Capricornio en puntualidad. Recordé brevemente las riñas que Shura me echaba por llegarle siempre uno o dos minutos tarde de la hora convenida en Los Pirineos, pero vamos, que sin reloj y sin saber la hora por la posición del sol era algo difícil.

Entré en la Sala Central, encontrando a Mu inclinado frente a una armadura como siempre, mientras que junto a él... Saga.

— Buenos días, Mu —dije claramente, sin rastro de frialdad en mi voz. Éste alzó los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa breve, tan especial en sus rasgos Lemurianos. Podía sentir los ojos de Saga sobre mí, por lo que incliné la cabeza un poco y completé—. Saga de Géminis.

No me tomé la molestia de ver si él respondía con un _nod_. Y mejor, pues Mu se incorporó y dispersó un puñado de polvo de estrellas sobre los i_gauntlets_/i de la armadura, restaurándose completamente.

— Deberían de estar bien ahora. Avísame si algo más no armoniza con tu Cosmo para mirarlo —dijo, mirando a Saga. Éste asintió y envió a la Vishnú a su caja. Definitivamente, era una armadura bellísima, así la vistiera _such a jackass_.

Luego, Mu se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior.

— ¿Lista para ir a entrenar? —preguntó con algo de malicia en la voz que no pasé desapercibido. _He was teasing me_!

— Por supuesto —respondí con una sonrisita escondida bajo la máscara—. _I'm looking forward to it, actually... _(1)

No supe si él entendió la frase en inglés, pero su mirada me lo dijo todo. Con una última inclinación de cabeza hacia Saga, salimos del Templo por su entrada frontal, dirigiéndonos al bosque.

Por el camino no pude aguantar una risita, atrayendo la atención del Santo Dorado que caminaba a mi lado. Mu inclinó la cabeza a un lado, preguntándome mudamente qué era tan gracioso. Sacudí la cabeza y moví una mano, como restándole importancia al asunto. Lo cierto es que sentía como un fresco interno por dejar a Saga con un palmo de narices, pero no se lo iba a decir al Ariano pero ni loca.

Llegamos al bosque y prontamente me vi envuelta de los suaves y dulces aromas de los árboles y el verdor del Bosque de Athena, haciéndome respirar profundamente. Mu se detuvo en un pequeño claro y se volvió a mirarme.

— Tienes afinidad con los árboles,. ¿no es así? —preguntó, a lo que yo asentí—. Muy bien, quiero que cierres los ojos e imagines que estás en la selva. Quiero que me digas lo que ocurre a tu alrededor mientras te autosugestionas a un trance hipnótico como el de anoche,. ¿entendido?

Asentí y me senté con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, mientras Mu me observaba desde el otro lado del claro. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el rumor del viento entre las hojas, llevándome a mi querida selva en poco tiempo. Observé a los médicos y antropólogos con los indígenas, los exploradores en los alrededores de las Cuevas del Canaima...

— Dime lo que ves, Zelha —murmuró una voz gentil en mi cabeza.

— Veo a las personas cumplir con sus funciones, los médicos salvan vidas y llevan la salud a donde es necesitada; los expertos dialogan con los indígenas, intercambiando conocimientos... los exploradores están husmeando en un sitio donde no deberían estar y por eso serán castigados...

La selva estaba extraña, podía sentirlo. Era distinto a mi sueño, pues en él se respiraba la desesperación de un enemigo desconocido... mientras que esto, era más...

— Es la temporada de los jaguares... los animales lo saben, y se apartan de su camino... las guacamayas celebran las lluvias con su escándalo habitual, mientras que las serpientes se ocultan, esperando el próximo momento de atacar...

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí un repentino dolor en la cabeza, como un flash. Me llevé la mano a las sienes y me froté, tratando de alejar ese repentino pero fortísimo dolor. Mu se acercó, interrogante.

— Algo me dio en la cabeza —expliqué, mientras tanteaba con los dedos por alguna herida—. ¡Dioses, qué dolor!

— Vamos, vamos... no debió haber sido mucho el dolor porque apenas y pude apreciar tu Cosmo intentando salir —dijo él con una de sus suaves sonrisas. Me detuve y lo miré sorprendida, alzando ambas cejas bajo la máscara.

— ¿Era mi Cosmo?

Mu asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Yo me quedé de piedra. _Care to elaborate?_

— Quería que trabajaras poco a poco en tu Cosmo, para que lo despertaras gradualmente —explicó—, pero obviamente tu energía no quiere ser tratada a la ligera, por lo que tendremos que hacerlo a la manera fuerte... no me agrada mucho, pero es lo único que puede hacerse...

— Espera, espera... —dije levantándome, temiendo lo peor—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Vamos a tener que salir del Santuario para despertar tu Cosmo, aquí no hay un oponente lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para evitar que te haga daño o que tú lo mates cuando el Cosmo estalle... ven, iremos a un sitio que te gustará.

Obedecí, mientras me conducía al Primer Templo nuevamente. Era media mañana apenas y me sorprendía que hubiera diagnosticado mi problema de Cosmo apagado con tanta facilidad... pero bueno, es un Santo Dorado y su Maestro es el Patriarca, cómo no saber de estas cosas.

Encontramos a Kiki haciendo unos ejercicios de estiramiento, pero los abandonó apenas nos vio. Mu se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, prefiriendo no regañarlo por su obvia falta de seriedad en el entrenamiento.

— Kiki, espera aquí con Zelha, iré a ver al Maestro para pedir su permiso para viajar a Jamir.

Kiki asintió y Mu se fue en un celaje, en dirección a la salida hacia Tauro. Apenas se fue, Kiki comenzó a palmotear como un niño con juguete nuevo.

— ¡Vamos a Jamir! —decía, mientras levitaba graciosamente—. ¡Vamos a Jamir!

— Oye, muchacho, ven acá —reí mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, pero él no se dejaba—. Cuéntame de ese sitio, Jamir. ¿Cómo es?. ¿Es peligroso?

— Si eres enemigo del Maestro Mu, es peligroso, pero hace años que nadie pasa por allí —me contó el chico mientras se mantenía fuera de mi alcance. Observé que no le estaba poniendo atención a su espalda, por lo que le di un rodeo mientras hablaba sobre algo llamado "La Tumba del Caballero" y salté sobre él, con tan mala suerte que aterricé de cara al piso, sin haberlo alcanzado.

Kiki se dio la vuelta en el aire muerto de la risa al verme en el suelo, mientras yo me sentaba y lo miraba de reojo.

— ¡Muy chistoso, duende pelirrojo, ahora verás! —exclamé mientras saltaba de pilar en pilar lateralmente hasta acercarme, pero qué va, ese niño era demasiado hábil con la teleportación para poderle coger.

Un mal movimiento de mis piernas me hizo trastabillar en el aire, y hubiera parado de nuevo de cara al suelo si alguien no me hubiera atrapado en brazos. Miré sorprendida a Mu, quien me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa.

Oh, oh... mal negocio... _poof!_

Caí de trasero al piso al Mu teletransportarse igualmente. Eso duele, maldición, pensé sobándome el área ofendida. Kiki se doblaba de la risa, y los suaves _chuckles_ de Mu no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Ya me vengaría, pero mientras no tuviera Cosmo no tenía mucha la maldita opción.

— Muy graciosos, ambos dos —gruñí mientras me levantaba. Mu cerró los ojos en una perfecta sonrisa inocente y Kiki saltó hacia mí, rodeándome con sus bracitos.

— Oh, vamos, no te molestes con nosotros —dijo mientras me apretaba la caja torácica—. ¡Era sólo una broma!

Revolví los cabellos del chico. No podía molestarme con él, aún más sabiendo lo feliz que era haciendo todas esas travesuras.

— Kiki —llamó el Santo de Aries—. Iré con Zelha a Jamir. Quiero que te quedes acá cuidando del Templo y estés siempre pendiente de todo lo que necesite el Gran Maestro... ¿entendido?

El pobre muchacho no pudo ocultar su decepción, pues quería ir con nosotros a ese sitio. Mu advirtió el cambio de rostro de Kiki y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, volveremos muy pronto, sólo estaremos allá por dos o tres días —dijo, mientras le palmeaba suavemente la cabeza—. Quiero que te portes bien mientras no estamos,. ¿está bien?

Kiki asintió, se veía a todas luces que no le hacía nada de gracia quedarse solo en el Templo de Aries, pero no podía hacer nada para aliviarle. Revolví sus cabellos de nuevo en un mudo intento de animarle, pero fue inútil.

— Debemos irnos, Zelha —dijo Mu, mientras se ajustaba la sobre-túnica marrón que tenía puesta. Yo asentí y le pellizqué levemente la mejilla a Kiki, quien por fin logró salir de su mutismo y me dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas, mientras nos acompañaba al Paso de los CdC.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, _kiddo_? —le pregunté, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente. Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo, no quieres nada?

— Lo que quiero es un dulce de frutas, y eso no lo conseguirás allá —respondió el pelirrojo, haciéndome reír levemente—. Mucha suerte, y recuerda llevarte algo abrigado... ¡Jamir es un sitio muy frío!

No pude responderle, porque Mu me tomó por un brazo y convocó su dorado Cosmo inmediatamente, tele-portándonos fuera del Santuario en un parpadeo.

Abrí un ojo y luego el otro, encontrándome frente a un abismal precipicio lleno de rocas y neblina. Una ráfaga de viento me caló hasta los huesos, recordándome... _I'm not in Greece anymore... _(2)

Mu me sonrió mientras dejaba que su melena lila volara al frío viento.

— Muy bien, Zelha, te presento la Tumba del Caballero —el nombre sonó una campana en mi cabeza, Kiki me había hablado de él pero por querer atraparle no le presté mucha atención—. Tu tarea será cruzar ese puente —señaló el minúsculo y raquítico puente que cruzaba el abismo—, hasta llegar a la Torre de Jamir, que está del otro lado. Ten presente que tus oponentes están muertos, son personas que intentaron llegar a la Torre sin mi permiso...

— Espera,. ¡un momento! —pero él no me hizo caso, desapareció en menos de lo que parpadea una cascabel—. _Damn it_!

Observé el puente, tiritando. Para una persona acostumbrada a los calores de Atenas, el frío de esas montañas puede resultar a ser más que molesto. Maldije en voz alta al notar que el puente tenía toda la intención de derrumbarse en el preciso instante que a mí se me ocurriera poner los pies en él.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Tenía que pasar al otro lado. Si pasaba corriendo, caería en una trampa segura. Si pasaba con cuidado, ese bendito puente de desharía, enviándome a lo más profundo del precipicio.

Bueno, como dicen las doctoras del campamento, al mal paso darle prisa, pensé dando un paso hacia el puente. Unos sonidos metálicos me hicieron mirar hacia atrás, sorprendida. Unos esqueletos, ataviados con petos y protectores, aparecieron frente a mis ojos. ¿Estos eran mis oponentes?

_Crap_. Tengo que abrirme paso entre una horda de zombies. _Way to go, little Goat_!

Meh… al mal paso darle prisa. Corrí hacia el puente, siendo perseguida instantáneamente por los esqueletos. Uno de ellos se lanzó contra mí, con tan mala suerte de que lo esquivé a tiempo, cayendo por el desfiladero con un chillido.

Esto me hizo detenerme en seco. Si corría a través del puente antes de despachar a éstos bichos, el puente colapsaría en un santiamén, cosa que me dejaría en una situación incómoda. _Crap, again_.

No me quedaba más que destrozar unos cuantos huesos... pensé, mientras me daba la vuelta al viento y a la caterva de esqueletos. Algunos de éstos lucían cascos y espadas, lo que les daba un aspecto descarnado que rayaba en lo ridículo.

Me coloqué en posición de ataque resguardado, posición que me enseñó Shura en los Pirineos, que consistía en las piernas separadas, centro de gravedad en balance con la columna vertebral y los puños en alto, con los sentidos alertas.

— Vamos, muñecos —murmuré, haciéndoles un gesto provocador—. ¡No tengo todo el día, así que vamos a bailar!

Tres de los esqueletos alzaron las espadas y se lanzaron contra mí, haciendo que yo saltara en una figura encogida y descargara mis pies en sendas patadas a los lados, mientras el otro era detenido por mis puños cubiertos. El resto del grupo avanzó, dándome una idea de lo que era su estrategia. ¡Cansarme para luego atravesarme con esas espadas llenas de herrumbre!

_Double crap_.

Trabajé lo más que pude en mi posición resguardada, pero pronto se vio evidente que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo. Había entrenado en el Santuario, sí, pero eso no me daba la resistencia para mantener una pelea larga, y mucho menos contra tantos oponentes.

¡Vamos, Cosmo, es momento en que hagas acto de presencia!

Pero nada, mi Cosmo aún seguía apagado. Los esqueletos me lanzaban sablazos y mandobles a ciegas, dándome sólo la oportunidad de esquivarlos una y otra vez, mientras pillaba a uno desprevenido y lo lanzaba por el barranco. Pero se estaban reproduciendo, así que no podría aguantar con esa estrategia por mucho tiempo.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera atacarles con el Llamado de la Selva!

Un momento,. ¡claro que puedo!. ¡Sólo tengo que esforzarme más!. ¡Vamos, Cosmo!

Sentí el ya familiar dolor de cabeza, taladrándome las sienes. Pero no me detuve, tenía que hacer estallar mi Cosmo en cuanto fuera posible, por lo que seguí apretando los puños y concentrándome con fuerza.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, Cosmo! —grité cuando escuché el rumor de los árboles y la fuerza de la energía, rodeándome y engullendo parte del sitio—. ¡Llamado de la Selva!

Mis puños volaron, destrozando huesos, metal, roca. Los esqueletos cayeron en desorden a mi alrededor, pulverizados casi en su totalidad. Corrí hacia el puente, mis piernas brillaban con color plateado fundido con filamentos dorados, cruzándolo en un santiamén. Llegué al otro lado y me volví, dándome cuenta que tenía razón. Sólo mis pies fueron suficientes para hacerlo colapsar con estrépito, hundiendo sus restos en el olvido.

Mi Cosmo brillaba, lleno de poder, lleno de fuerza, lleno de rumores salvajes, los rumores de la selva cuando se levantaba.

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos. El dolor era más allá de lo soportable, haciéndome caer de rodillas. Pude sentir una mano cálida en mi espalda, tranquilizándome, llevándome al olvido.

- X -

Mu hizo cesar su dorado Cosmo en momentos. El Cosmo de la chica había sido restaurado por su propia fuerza, lo que lo hizo sonreír complacido. La ilusión de la Tumba del Caballero fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, pero por la fuerza del ataque de Llamado de la Selva estuvo a punto de descubrirse como el que movía los esqueletos a voluntad.

También sabía por experiencia, tanto ajena como propia, que el dolor presentado por la explosión repentina del Cosmo era uno casi insoportable, por lo que asistió a la inconsciente chica con su propia energía, despertándola y haciendo que el dolor remitiera.

Ella sonrió, no lo podía ver pero lo sintió.

— Gracias... Mu... —murmuró, reclinando la cabeza en su propio pecho. Mu la levantó en brazos y se dirigió a la Torre, con una leve sonrisa. Había recordado la primera vez que un Santo de Bronce llegó a Jamir, importunándole con una petición de amistad y hermandad.

— Shiryu... —susurró, recordando el sacrificio del Santo del Dragón—. Nunca sabrás lo cerca que estuviste de la muerte, todo por pagar el favor...

— ¿Qué favor? —ella estaba despierta. Más razón para admirar su fuerza, pues debería estar inconsciente después de semejante estallido de Cosmo. Mu la colocó en el suelo, donde ella trastabilló un poco antes de ganar el equilibrio necesario para caminar.

— Recordé de pronto la vez en que Shiryu vino a pedir que le reparara la Armadura de Pegaso y la suya propia —contó a la castaña, mientras ella se estremecía. Mu se quitó la sobre-túnica marrón y se la ofreció, colocándosela sobre los hombros, para luego contarle con más detalle sobre ese episodio que lo impactó profundamente. Ella escuchó atentamente, sin decir nada. Cuando terminó, habían llegado a la Torre y ella no se había dado cuenta. Señaló a su espalda, haciéndola volverse.

- X -

Dioses... qué belleza...

La Torre estaba enclavada en lo alto de un risco, teniendo de fondo una cadena de montañas altísimas. Ahora sí sabía dónde estaba, por lo menos de teoría. El Gran Himalaya. Estaba en el Tíbet, según lo que me había dicho Mu con esa historia del sacrificio del Santo del Dragón. Yo lo había visto varias veces en el Santuario, casi siempre acompañado por el joven Maestro Dohko, hablando animadamente. Shura me había contado que ese mismo chico fue el que lo mandó a volar como satélite descerrajado por el espacio, haciendo que Shura despertara un poco a la humildad y a su error, cometido hacía tanto tiempo.

¿Qué poder era el de la amistad, pensé, sentándome en una roca admirando el paisaje. La amistad era el poder supremo, aún más que el del Cosmo, hace despertar de comas, hace que chicos y chicas que deberían gozar de su niñez se presenten como Defensores de la Tierra, de peligros insondables y de creencias antiguas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Siento tu aura algo perturbada —dijo Mu, ofreciéndome una taza de té caliente—. La acepté agradecida y me volví a su espalda, quitándome la fría máscara y tomando un sorbo—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, estoy bien —le respondí, saboreando la infusión de hierbas—. Es sólo que me sorprende un poco lo que una persona es capaz de hacer por amistad... estuve analizando las acciones del Santo del Dragón, lo que me has contado... más lo que hizo con Shura, lo que hizo con DeathMask... no era sólo por salvar a Athena,. ¿no es así?

Mu guardó silencio, ponderando lo que le había dicho. No podía volverme a verlo, pues no tenía la máscara puesta. Finalmente, escuché su voz, algo alejada de mi posición.

— Creo que era más que salvar a una joven Diosa, me parece —dijo con voz pensativa—. Shiryu es un hombre tremendamente valiente, puedo dar fe de ello, además de ser uno de los pocos Santos a los que no le importaría nada dar su vida por el ideal perseguido, pues no sólo fue las peleas de las Doce Casas lo que lo consagró como el Santo más sabio, el Santo del sacrificio... también lo ocurrido en Asgard, en la Atlántida...

— ¿Por qué los Santos Dorados no pudieron asistirles en esas pruebas, en esas Guerras Sagradas? —pregunté a mi vez, terminando mi té y colocándome de nuevo la máscara. Siseé un poco de disgusto al sentir el frío metal contra la piel de mi cara y finalmente me volví a ver al Maestro Lemuriano—. Era más que una prueba para ellos,. ¿no es así?

Él se volvió a verme, pude leer la sorpresa en sus adorables ojos violeta. Asintió lentamente, volviéndose a contemplar el montañoso paisaje.

— Mi Maestro, Shion, me contó una vez antes de que Saga lo reemplazara, que la peor de las Guerras Sagradas fue la de Hades. Fue la más sangrienta, la más implacable, la que hizo que muchos de los Santos que pelearon en ella se preguntaran si valía la pena, si sus vidas valían tanto o más que lo que peligraba en ese momento... ¿qué crees que respondió mi Maestro, Zelha?

— Nuestra vida vale mucho, pero más vale la vida del mundo —respondí, calentándome las manos con la taza vacía—. No es el hecho de pelear y arriesgar nuestras vidas, sino el deber de Santos, de protectores de este bello mundo lo que nos hace fuertes... ¿qué sería de este precioso lugar si la guerra hubiera llegado aquí?

— Pero la guerra tocó estos parajes, Zelha —respondió él, arrebujándose en otra sobre-túnica—. Gengis Khan estuvo por estas tierras, asolando todo a su paso.

— Pero fíjate el infinito poder que tiene la Naturaleza, Mu —repuse, extendiendo el brazo y señalando un punto donde la vegetación había invadido un lado entero de la montaña—. La Madre Naturaleza es sabia, sabe curar los lugares en los cuales la guerra la hirió... pero eso es al paso de muchos años en que se puede ver una diferencia, por eso es que la Naturaleza no puede defenderse sola del abuso de los hombres...

Me estremecí y me encogí entre las telas de la sobre-túnica, escondiendo parte de la máscara tras mis manos cubiertas. Aspiré el aroma que emanaba de la sobre-túnica, el aroma masculino de una piel limpia, con toques de bosque silvestre, de tormenta montañosa... el aroma de Mu de Aries.

Dioses... mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas. Mu sonrió y me indicó que le siguiera, sin responder a mi discurso de la Naturaleza.

A una muda invitación, entramos en la Torre, haciéndome subir unos cuantos tramos larguísimos de escaleras. Me encontré en lo más alto de la Torre, observando un paraje... completamente _breathtaking_.

— ¿Crees que la Naturaleza haya sido capaz de crear tanta belleza? —murmuró Mu a mis espaldas. El paisaje era tan sorprendente, que olvidé por completo el frío y el hecho de que mi cara se estaba entumeciendo por estar en contacto con una placa de metal a punto de congelación—. ¿Quién creó este mundo, los Dioses o la Naturaleza?

— La Naturaleza se doblega a los deseos de los Dioses, Mu —respondí, ahora consciente de que él quería pillarme en algo—. Ella es sabia, pero los Dioses lo son aún más. La Naturaleza se rinde ante la sabiduría de Athena, el poderío de Zeus y los rayos del carro de Apolo. Venera la bondad de la luna de Artemisa, e inclina la cara ante los poderes de Démeter. Todos tienen algo que ver con la creación de este mundo, pues todos hicieron lo suyo para formarlo.

Me froté los brazos, infundiéndoles algo de calor, para descubrir que Mu había encendido su Cosmo, envolviéndonos a ambos. La sensación de calidez era abrumadora, completamente pacífica en comparación con otros Cosmos que había sentido. El de Shura era totalmente indómito, intenso y salvaje, sin llegar a ser _harsh_. El de Saga era cálido y poderoso, pero no era amable. El de Aldebarán estaba lleno de fuerza, pero carecía de esa sutileza tan misteriosa.

Pero el Cosmo de Mu era cálido, amable, sutil... y a la vez, se podía adivinar su increíble fuerza y poder.

¿Qué podía uno dilucidar del Cosmo de alguien, me pregunté, mientras sentía esa energía rodearme y alejar el frío que atenazaba mi cuerpo. Me volví a mirarlo y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas beatíficas, tan llenas de misterio que me confundían por completo.

Tuve de repente el impulso de _snuggle_ contra su pecho, pero me lo impedí. Respeto, Zelha, debes respetar a tus superiores, por más hermoso o sexy que te parezca.

Un momento...

¿Mu me parecía sexy?

_Crap, I'm damned_.

Ahora sí estoy jodida. No conforme con despertar una pasión en el idiota de Saga, ahora vengo a caer hechizada bajo esos adorables ojos violetas...

Murmuré una excusa y bajé a toda prisa, escondiéndome en una de las habitaciones que Mu me había enseñado. Tenía que pensar bien lo que hacía, maldición, esto no era un juego... por más que me gustara un Santo Dorado (insertar aquí carcajada al pronunciar la palabra "un", jaja), tenía que estar consciente de que yo sólo era una Aprendiza... y que los favores sexuales no iban con una Amazona, por más buena que estuviera. Esos hombres aprendían a golpe limpio, o a técnicas de Cosmo. Por lo menos, la gran mayoría.

OK, ahora sí estoy jodida... ¿pensamientos feministas a estas alturas del partido?

Me recosté del catre con cuidado, mientras me cubría con todas las cobijas que me encontré en la habitación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

_Cioè_... llegué al Santuario con la promesa de convertirme en una Amazona. Ya fuera plateada o dorada, eso no importaba mucho, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo descubrí que el tener por Maestro a un Santo Dorado tenía sus ventajas y sus múltiples responsabilidades. Athena lo sabía perfectamente, por ello impulsó a sus Santos que entrenaran muchachas. No sólo por cerrar un poco la brecha sexista, sino por demostrarles que no por ser mujer o Diosa tenía poder.

Pedrada para los que lucharon tanto por protegerla, me parece... y me parece bien. Ahí fui de nuevo con pensamientos feministas, pero en un ambiente tan competitivo como el Santuario, donde la hormona que se respira es la testosterona, la violencia está a la orden del día... dioses,. ¡cómo agradezco haber sido entrenada por Shura!

Shura era bastante centrado en lo que concernía a los asuntos de mujeres, como mis cambios de humor mensuales y mis incomodidades... no decía nada cuando le respondía a sus clases con un gruñido o con un movimiento de cabeza. Tal vez era porque éramos muy parecidos en personalidad, cada quien con su intimidad sagrada, por más amistosos que nos mostráramos el uno con el otro.

Por eso, es que agradecí internamente que Chloe cayera con él. Seguramente ella sabría hacerlo salir de esa coraza que se sometió... y si lo relaja de otra manera, pues ganaría una apuestita que hice con Aleisha. Shura, _uptight_?. ¡Jajajaja!

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a ese beso compartido entre el oleaje del Mar Mediterráneo. ¿Cómo fue que me pude atrever a semejante cosa? Quitarme el sari que llevo en la cintura para usarlo como venda... ¿para luego besar a Saga como si fuera un cunaguaro en celo?

Pero lo cierto es que lo disfruté muchísimo. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien...

Y maldije mil veces mi cabeza, pensando que ese beso robado podría llevar a algo más.

Despierta, muchacha... eres una Aprendiza de Santa, tu vida estará dedicada a defender a la Diosa Athena de los peligros y los enemigos. No es que me moleste mi Destino, pues es un Destino que escogí yo misma en pleno uso de mis facultades...

Y ahora, este cosquilleo que siento cuando Mu me lanza esas miradas tan extrañamente... desconcertantes y perturbadoras.

Me quité la máscara con un suspiro y me asomé al ventanuco. Las montañas del Himalaya se burlaban de mí, con susurros helados y ráfagas de viento que mordían la piel.

El corazón está prohibido, Zelha... recuérdalo. No seas tonta...

---

1): I'm looking forward to it, actually...: Lo estoy deseando, de hecho…  
(2): I'm not in Greece anymore... : No estoy en Grecia ya… (Una pedrada para Dorothy y su Mago de Oz… jeje).

---

¡Elena! Amiga Shadir, fuiste la única que comentó el capítulo pasado así que este parrafito es entero para ti ;-D  
Ciertamente, los Capricornianos somos orgullosos... mucho, por eso es que requiere de unas palabras bien dichas o un tono bastante firme para hacernos entender las cosas, jajaja...  
¡Pronto el próximo capítulo!. ;-D


	16. I Know When You Smile

**Disclaimer:** No son míos... ¡pero cómo los quisiera! Por lo menos, a 5 de ellos... maldito Kurumada, joer.

**I know when you smile… even if I can't see you**

Desperté al otro día (maldito huso horario) con muchas ganas de patear algo. Había dormido poco y mal, pues el frío no era mi más grande amigo. Ni tampoco mi cabeza, presentándome imágenes del Santo que dormía unas habitaciones más allá, en situaciones sugestivas y bastante pervertidas. No sabía que las clasecitas de educación sexual que me dieron las doctoras del campamento y Sir Drake entre risas y carraspeos iban a reducirse a eso, a sueños extraños, húmedos e intensos. _Crap_.

Para quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, salí de la Torre y me dispuse a patear el aire para calentar mi cuerpo, aterido por el frío. Era la época, _anyway_.

Una vuelta, otra... y otra más. Las artes marciales no eran propiamente mi fuerte, únicamente el Aikido y algo de Kung-Fu, además de unas cuantas _katas_ de Kendo. Pero aún así, no podía utilizar espadas en el Santuario, y el único con una espada en el brazo... pues, no quería enseñarme a usar katanas, sino que me ponía a practicar con varas largas de fresno verde. Shura,. ¡me caes mal!

De lo poco que sabía del mundo, eso era algo que realmente me intrigaba... las costumbres de los demás. Como el Santuario de por sí era una divina mezcla de miles de nacionalidades, podía verse a un francés hablando sencillamente con un griego en el idioma nativo, o a una noruega hablando con un japonés en un idioma compartido... al igual que podía verse a un español y a una venezolana hablando naturalmente en inglés, como si nada.

Esto me hizo preguntarme acerca del Fenómeno de Babel, como lo llamaba Shura. Todos de diferentes procedencias, pero nos unía el griego y en ocasiones, los respectivos idiomas concordaban y podían establecerse conversaciones realmente amenas en otro lenguaje que no era el del lugar... pero en relación a mi acompañante (por ahora desaparecido, pues no sentí su presencia en la Torre desde que desperté), no sabía propiamente si él sabría alguno de estos dialectos...

Mi mente me llevó a una de las canciones que yo atesoraba en mis recuerdos. Una de las doctoras del campamento era escandalosa y escuchaba mucha música de la que llaman _Rock_. Yo la adoraba, pues siempre me ponía su música mientras ella atendía paciente tras paciente, hablando conmigo en su idioma y enseñándome lo que decían las canciones que inquietaban a los lugareños por su música. "Puro Metal del bueno", decía, para luego enseñarme una letra profunda o una tonada llena de adrenalina. Ella fue la que me enseñó los conceptos básicos del inglés, siendo mitad estadounidense y mitad italiana, aprendí un poco de los dos lenguajes. Creo que por eso sorprendí varias veces a DeathMask, respondiéndole en su idioma natal. Heh.

Una de las canciones que me enseñó se llamaba "Rise of Sodom and Gomorrah", de un grupo gringo o europeo, de nombre extraño. Ella se inspiraba a cantar a gritos, para vergüenza ajena de los que la observaban, mientras yo brincaba por todos lados y sacudía la cabeza como una posesa. Bueno,. ¿qué querían? Apenas tenía cinco años, jo.

Alcé las manos y me dejé llevar por la música en mi cabeza, mientras el aire silbaba al yo cortarlo con un pie o un puño. Comencé a _hum_ la parte de la guitarra, mientras me daba la vuelta y lanzaba un pie a la altura de mi hombro... para ser atrapado por dos manos enfundadas en guanteletes de acero.

Sonreí levemente mientras halaba mi pie intentando recuperarlo, pero las manos que lo sostenían se cerraron sobre mi tobillo firmemente, inmovilizando mi pierna y tratando de hacerme perder el equilibrio. Di unos cuantos saltos mientras halaba mi pierna, sin éxito.

Utilicé mis manos y mi peso para proyectarme hacia atrás, liberando mi pie efectivamente y de paso desorientar a mi Dorado oponente. _What is wrong with me and golden cloths_?

_Damn it!_

Mu lanzó una ronda de ganchos que fui esquivando proyectándome hacia atrás, salto a salto, hasta que decidí tomar la ofensiva. Mientras me encontraba parada de manos, giré mi cadera y lancé una patada directamente a su cara, pero de pronto... no estaba frente a mí, ni más allá.

Maldita tele-transportación, pensé, mientras saltaba al medio del terreno rápidamente y me colocaba en mi _stance_ habitual. Encendí levemente mi Cosmo apretando los dientes (aún no me recuperaba de los dolores de cabeza que me asaltaban cuando hacía estallar mi Cosmo), tanto para calentarme como para rastrear la energía de mi Lemuriano favorito. Nada.

Comencé a mirar tontamente a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaría?

De pronto, una repentina ráfaga de viento me hizo volverme alzando los antebrazos para protegerme la cara. Menos mal que lo hice, pues detuve un puño que iba directo a mi cara.

- Buen movimiento -aprobó él, saltando hacia atrás-. Ahora, vamos a ver qué haces con un combate directo.

- ¿Sin Cosmo? -pregunté inmediatamente, _dreading_ el tener un dolor de cabeza perenne mientras peleaba. Él asintió vagamente, corriendo hacia mí con una bola de energía dorada en su mano derecha. _CRAP!_

Salté hacia mi izquierda, evitándolo mientras me ponía desesperadamente fuera de su alcance. La bola rodó hasta un risco lejano, estallando con estrépito. _I winced._

Mu avanzó rápidamente de nuevo hacia mí, esta vez con una bola de energía en cada mano. Salté lo más alto que pude, disparando mi Cosmo inconscientemente y lanzándome hacia él. Mientras lanzaba las bolas y yo intentaba esquivarlas, una de ellas rozó mi brazo, haciéndome sangrar. No lo noté siquiera, pues estaba muy ocupada administrándole el buen uno-dos, uno-dos que me había enseñado Aldebarán cuando era una piojita.

Mu detenía todos mis golpes sin siquiera levantar las manos, mostrándome esa pequeña sonrisita que me descomponía por lo enigmática que era, pues podía tomarse como condescendiente, sarcástica o _even_ despreciativa, en momentos como éstos.

Salté hacia atrás para reagruparme y evaluar la situación, cuando noté que algo brillaba alrededor de mi oponente. _What the hell...?_

Una especie de pared brillante, completamente transparente... _como el cristal_.

Había oído hablar del Crystal Wall, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Ahora, desplegado en todo su esplendor en mi contra, no podía por menos que maravillarme del perfecto control de Cosmo que tenía el Ariano.

¿Y ahora cómo coño pasaba esa pared, pensé en _display_ más pintoresco de mi Maestro cuando perdía la paciencia. Sólo quedaba probar su resistencia, aunque me partiera los nudillos en el proceso.

OK, los Principios del Cosmo. ¿Qué dicen? Dicen que si uno supera el poder del oponente es probable que lo puedas derrotar.

Comencé a merodear frente a la pared, convocando toda la energía que podía. Mis piernas se sentían calientes, por el Cosmo reunido en ellas. Era tiempo de volar.

Me retiré bastante, haciendo un espacio suficiente entre Mu y yo de manera de tomar impulso. Ésta técnica era una que jamás había probado con nadie, pero siendo que estaba en un paraje tan solitario y con una sola persona, bien podía probarlo.

Sólo espero que Mu no le vaya con el cuento a Shura o me veré metida en un grave problema.

Apreté los puños. Mis uñas estaban cortas, pero pude sentir sus bordes enterrarse levemente en mi carne. Comencé a correr. El Cosmo se arremolinó en mis piernas, imprimiéndoles una velocidad de por lo menos Mach 2. Atraje mis brazos a los lados y atrás y eché mi torso hacia delante, dándome más aerodinamismo en mi carrera.

¡Ahora o nunca!

Extendí mi brazo lentamente (o por lo menos, así lo percibí), curvándolo en una suerte de cuerno torcido. El rumor de la jungla, intenso, salvaje, llenó mis oídos.

Pude ver que el cielo se había nublado.

El brazo llegó a su máxima extensión, mientras mi guante de cuero se tensaba por la presión de mi puño.

- _Fury of the Storm!_ -vociferé, mientras me lanzaba con todas mis fuerzas contra el Crystal Wall...

... siendo rebotada con una violencia tremenda e impactando con fuerza en el suelo, _several_ metros atrás.

Mierda... pensé, antes de quedar inconsciente.

- X -

Desperté ya de noche, por lo que pude notar del negro cielo arriba de mí. Estaba envuelta en unas mantas calientes y reposaba en una suerte de futón, mientras una enorme fogata ardía frente a mis ojos.

- Despertaste -se oyó una suave voz un poco más allá. Era Mu, que avivaba el fuego con unos troncos secos. Recordé mi último momento consciente y me maldije entre dientes.

- Demonios de pared -_I grumbled_, tratando de sentarme, pero sus brazos me lo impidieron.

- No, descansa... -me dijo firmemente, forzándome a quedarme acostada. Las estrellas parpadearon, mostrando su burla hacia el mundo por su altura y lo inalcanzables que estaban.

- ¿Cómo es posible...? -me pregunté, notando que mi brazo estaba vendado y mi torso también, dificultando mi respiración un poco. No me importó, quería que alguien me explicara qué era lo que había ocurrido. ¿Alguien anotó el número de la matrícula?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo -murmuró él mientras desenvolvía mi brazo con delicadeza e infinito cuidado. Estaba completamente curado, gracias a su Cosmo-. ¿Cómo es posible que ejecutes un ataque que casi nos mata a los dos?. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_Wait, WTF!_

- Espera... según lo que recuerdo, la que salió rebotada como pelota fui yo,. ¿cómo es que el ataque amenazó tu vida, si estabas del otro lado de la pared? -pregunté, sintiendo la necesidad de defender esa técnica que había desarrollado a escondidas de Shura. Mu me miró fijamente, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera siendo examinada bajo un microscopio. Me sonrojé cuando noté que sus ojos manifestaban esa misma expresión que habían mostrado cuando alzó la mirada de la armadura, en dos oportunidades.

- La pared estuvo a punto de romperse, al igual que tu columna vertebral en el área cervical -dijo encendiendo su Cosmo nuevamente y envolviéndome en su gentil energía-. La fuerza de ese ataque fisuró mi Pared de Cristal, pero estuviste a punto de desintegrar tu cuerpo en el proceso.

_Crap_.

Suspiré profundamente, dejando que la energía de ese ser tan sorprendente y misterioso obrara en mi cuerpo, asombrándome nuevamente del poder que tenía. Luego, me tendió un pan relleno de algo. Estaba caliente y su olor despertó mi estómago. Me quité la máscara y le hinqué el diente, mientras él se alejaba un poco, dejándome comer en santa paz.

No duró mucho. El sandwich, _I mean_.

Eché de nuevo la cabeza sobre el futón, con el distintivo _feeling_ de estar totalmente satisfecha. Mi pancita estaba felizmente tensa y yo, felizmente _sleepy_. Mu regresó y tendió sobre mí una pesada cobija.

- Hoy dormiremos acá afuera -dijo casualmente-. No me gustaría moverte cuando tienes una sensibilidad en el cuello. Por tanto, haremos lo de los nativos, dormir bajo las estrellas.

_Say fucking WHAT!_. Este se terminó de volver loco, definitivamente.

- Con todo respeto, pero yo no soy persona de clima frío -protesté, a sabiendas que estaba sonando como una niña malcriada. Mu levantó la mirada del fuego y me sonrió levemente-. Soy de la selva, no de las tundras... ni tampoco de los polos.

- Lo sé, Zelha, pero con esa lesión preferiría no moverte hasta mañana. Es más, nos quedaremos acá porque te daré una lección sobre las estrellas -dijo, levantándose de su sitio y sentándose junto a mí. Yo me quedé quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar a un cuerpo ajeno al mío... que me infundía tanto calor y seguridad.

Mu extendió la mano y señaló hacia un punto en el cielo.

- Aquéllas son Capricornio -dijo, para luego señalar al otro lado del firmamento-, mientras que aquéllas otras, son Aries. ¿Notas las formas de sus correspondientes animales?

- Puedo ver al Macho Cabrío... sólo se delinea su cabeza y los cuernos -respondí obediente-, pero no puedo ver al Carnero...

No sé cómo demonios pudieron los antiguos oráculos ver una ovejota en un grupito de cuatro estrellas, definitivamente. Mu se acercó más y las delineó nuevamente. Negué con la cabeza, apenada de mi ceguera.

De pronto, me tomó en brazos y me sentó, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho. Extendió de nuevo la mano y delineó las estrellas, murmurando en mi oído.

- Te lo explicaré. Ésa estrella marca la cabeza, mientras que ésas dos trazan el cuerpo, las patas delanteras y la cola. Aquélla última, perfila las patas traseras... ¿lo ves?

No veía un c...

Pero igualito asentí. No podía hilar los pensamientos, teniendo a mi espalda el cuerpo de un hombre... el cual me tomó gentilmente en sus brazos y me reclinó de nuevo en el futón, arropándome con las mantas y la cobija, tendiéndose a mi lado al final.

- Esta grandeza es hermosa -dijo, levantando la cabeza al cielo. Una estrella fugaz pasó como una exhalación por sobre nuestras cabezas, y siguiendo el consejo que siempre había seguido de Aldebarán, pedí un deseo. Suspiré nuevamente y oculté la mitad de la cara bajo la cobija.

- ¿Qué crees que sería del humano si hubiera tomado conciencia de su propia insignificancia ante la grandeza del mundo?

Mu se volteó y me miró, la sorpresa escrita en sus enormes ojos color violeta. Luego, soltó una risita y meneó la cabeza.

- ¿No crees que es un tema muy profundo como para esta noche? -me respondió, burlón. Yo me reí y suspiré de nuevo, dejándome llevar por la sensación de llenura que me había dejado el sándwich.

- Hay veces en que el humano debería inclinarse ante la majestuosidad de la Madre Tierra... -murmuré-, pues será la única salida un día... y ella no querrá ayudar.

Me quedé dormida, con la cabeza escondida entre las mantas. Mu continuó mirando las estrellas, con el Cosmo encendido, procurándole calor al cuerpo que reposaba a su lado y a él mismo. Sonrió al negro cielo y cerró los ojos.

- X -

Desperté por el calor que sentía en la cara. El sol caía sobre mi máscara, calentándola un poco. Abrí un ojo y escudriñé mis alrededores, observando que estaba sola. Me senté con cuidado, descartando la cobija.

- Buenos días, Zelha -dijo Mu a mis espaldas. Un ruido me indicó que había echado un poco más de leña al fuego-. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Creo que ya no tengo nada -dije, llevándome los dedos a los hombros y cuello, tanteándome el área de la lesión. Sentí de repente los dedos de Mu atrapando los míos, descendiéndolos hacia los lados... cosa que me despertó por completo.

- Déjame a mí -dijo.

Las puntas de sus dedos fueron tanteando con delicadeza la parte de atrás de mi cuello, palpando suavemente los músculos y las vértebras. Yo me sentí como si separaran mi alma de mi cuerpo, de lo delicioso de su toque. ¡Zelha, quieta, me reprendí mentalmente.

Pero no me esperaba que luego de comprobar el estado de mi cuello, Mu deslizara sus cálidos dedos por mis hombros y brazos. De una manera tan delicada, que no pude reprimir un estremecimiento. Dioses...

- Todo está bien, aunque está un poco sensible aún -dijo él en un susurro-. Debes cuidar de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y no llevar tensiones... de todas maneras te aplicaré de mi Cosmo durante las noches hasta que la sensibilidad desaparezca por completo.

Asentí, comprendiendo perfectamente. Mu me ofreció otro sándwich y se sentó de espaldas a mí frente al fuego. Esta vez me comí la mitad. Me coloqué la máscara después de comer y le tendí el resto del pan, el cual miró y tomó, para luego encajarle el diente.

- ¿Lista para regresar al Santuario?

Yo negué fervientemente con la cabeza. ¿Ahora que me había reconciliado con el frío me iba a regresar a esa caldera? _Like hell._

- Aún no quisiera regresar -dije casualmente, mientras miraba hacia las montañas, pero pude descubrirle de nuevo la sorpresa en sus ojos-. Me gustaría mirar más estos parajes, si no es mucho inconveniente...

- Claro que sí -dijo levantándose-. Hay un sitio que me gustaría mostrarte... pero hay que escalar un poco. ¿Te sientes con suficiente fuerza para ello?

_Piece of cake_. Amo escalar montañas. De hecho, amo escalar cuanta cosa haya que escalar. Shura me tomaba muchísimo el pelo en Los Pirineos y, cuando yo respondía de mala manera, me castigaba haciéndome escalar algo. Pobre, nunca se enteró que habían veces en que se lo hacía a propósito, jeje.

Comenzamos a caminar, mientras él me explicaba de nuevo lo que Kiki le había contado, cuando los Bronces pelearon contra los Santos de Plata y el horrible episodio de Shiryu con el Santo de Perseo. Bufé para mis adentros al acordarme de cierta Plateada que dejaría morada si no me dejaba en paz. Me había enterado por Alexiel que la Cobra había comenzado a comentar cosas malsanas sobre nuestro grupillo, y que Marin le había dejado bien sentado a Shaina que no debía meterse con las Aprendizas de los Dorados, de lo contrario lo pasaría mal.

Olvidé a la ridícula ésa y me centré en lo que me contaba la voz grave y profunda del Santo de Aries. Ciertamente impresionante, lo que hizo Seiya cuando fue a ver a Mu por lo del "Agua de la Vida"...

Mu se detuvo frente a una pared vertical.

- ¿Y bien? -pregunté-. ¿La consiguió?. ¿Dónde está?

El Lemuriano señaló hacia arriba. Miré y pude encontrar mi nuevo _challenge_.

El viento comenzó a silbar levemente. Pero no vacilé. Avancé resuelta y me sostuve, impulsándome con mis brazos y tratando de no mover mucho el cuello. Sólo entonces caí en cuenta que tenía a un ser detrás de mí, del género masculino, trepando cual araña por una pared de roca pura... con la cara cercana a mi trasero. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

_I really hope he's not staring at my ass_, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza y continuando con mi actividad.

Shura y el mismo Aldebarán, me enseñaron los principios básicos de la escalada: no mires hacia abajo. Nunca lo hice ni lo haría, pero qué ganas me daban. Habíamos ascendido bastante, pero aún no se veía el final de la pared, oculto entre la neblina sobre nuestras cabezas.

Encontramos una saliente lo suficientemente ancha como para sentarnos a descansar. El grito de un águila nos llamó la atención. Me sentía libre... como solía sentirme en mi querida selva.

- ¡Ahí va Marin, mira! -exclamé, haciendo que Mu soltara una risita más relajada. _I giggled, amused_.

- Imagina a Seiya o a Hyoga volando como sus animales tótem -dijo él, haciéndome reír con más ganas ante la imagen mental. Acababa de descubrir que Mu, a pesar de toda su seriedad, era un hombre joven con un sentido del humor bastante avieso, cosa que espoleaba mis ganas de picarle más.

- Eee! Eee! Eee! -chillé, imitando el canto de un cisne, riéndome luego. Mu soltó una carcajada y escondió la boca tras una mano, riéndose silenciosamente.

- Ya déjalo, estamos en medio de una lección -me regañó aún riendo calladamente. Tuve deseos de quitarme la máscara y de sacarle la lengua, para que fuera serio.

- _Come __on!_ -dije, levantándome y agarrándome a la pared con energía. Mu me siguió y pude sentir su pequeño _smirk_ a mis espaldas.

Comencé a sentir el frío de la roca bajo mis manos, pero traté de no pensar en ello. Encendí mi Cosmo para calentarme mientras ascendía, resultando que pude subir con más facilidad si enfocaba mi energía en las manos. Poco a poco, fuimos ascendiendo, hasta dejar de oír los gritos del águila real del Himalaya.

Me sujeté a una hendidura, para resultar que estaba floja.

Solté un _gasp_ y una maldición, antes de resbalar. Mu fue más rápido y me sujetó por el sari, el cual se desgarró un poco. Di una vuelta de ola en el aire antes de tener el chance de coger su mano. Suspiré al bajar los ojos...

- Mierda...

- Faltó poco -dijo él, izándome enteramente. Me aferré a su espalda y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mientras él reanudaba el ascenso-. Tienes dedos de mantequilla, Zelha. Lástima, ibas tan bien...

Miré de nuevo hacia abajo. Sentí el vértigo por primera vez en mi vida, y estuve segura que si no hubiera traído la máscara tendría la cara del color del cabello de Shura. Mis piernas guindaban, casi balanceándose en el vacío.

- Hey! -protesté mientras sentía el frío morderme en las partes descubiertas de las piernas. La tela de mi ropa no era la más abrigada del Santuario, ni mucho menos-. La cosa esa estaba floja, no podía saberlo.

_Damn it... he was teasing me_.

- No te preocupes, ya pronto llegaremos -respondió en un gruñido por el esfuerzo, sin hacer caso a mi protesta-. Dame un poco de balance y subiremos más rápido.

Retraje mis piernas y sujeté sus costados con las mismas, quedando como si me llevara a caballito. Se detuvo ante un filo y permanecimos suspendidos, únicamente sujetos por sus blancas manos. Otra ráfaga de viento sacudió nuestras melenas, silbando ferozmente.

- Trepa -dijo entre dientes. Obedecí inmediatamente, montándome sobre su cuerpo, oprimiendo sus costados con mis rodillas y alcanzando sus brazos. Dejé escapar un _grunt_ leve mientras lo hacía. Menos mal que trepaba por su espalda, porque si lo hacía por el frente... err...

Sus bíceps estaban tensos, contraídos, sus antebrazos igual. Mis rodillas encontraron sus hombros al mismo tiempo que mis manos encontraban el borde de piedra. Me impulsé con otro sonido de esfuerzo escapado de mi garganta, cayendo con el pecho en el suelo mientras completaba el ascenso con las piernas.

Me di la vuelta en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Me senté seguidamente para asomarme y ayudar a Mu, descubriendo con sorpresa que no había nadie colgando del borde de la roca.

- ¿Buscabas algo? -me sobresalté al escuchar su voz detrás de mí. Volví el cuello, _wincing a bit_ cuando sentí la tirantez de la lesión del día anterior. Mu pareció no haberse dado cuenta, por lo que obvié el anhelo de frotarme la nuca y me levanté.

Mu me señaló un pasaje esculpido entre las piedras de la cumbre, caminé delante de él, absorbiendo todos los detalles: una gran cantidad de pájaros negros nos miraban desde sus puestos, a los lados del camino. Mu se quedó atrás sin darme cuenta, mientras yo avanzaba entre los pájaros.

Mi lado de la selva tomó el mando y mis instintos salieron a flote. Comencé a silbar repetidamente, imitando el canto de las guacamayas, con el resultado esperado. Los pájaros comenzaron a responderme, mientras uno de ellos volaba hacia mí.

Levanté el brazo y el ave se posó sobre el mismo, mientras los demás levantaban el vuelo, despejando el camino. Alcé la otra mano y acaricié levemente el plumaje del pájaro, para caminar con él un poco más hacia delante.

- Te ganaste a los Miná... pasaste la prueba -dijo Mu a mis espaldas, extendiendo los dedos para hacerle cariños al ave sobre mi brazo. El plumífero amigo soltó un silbido parecido al que yo había hecho, aleteando levemente.

- Sabía que me habías tendido una trampa -dije con descaro-. ¿Que harían estos pájaros si me hubiera acercado de diferente manera?

- Te hubieran atacado -respondió, mientras el Miná alzaba el vuelo y se perdía de vista entre las nubes-. Tenías que demostrar simpatía por la vida o sensibilidad por ellos para ser aceptada.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? -pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor. Una pequeña caída de agua en una especie de pozo era lo único que se podía encontrar por esta cumbre, lo que me intrigó. Mu avanzó y recogió un poco de la resplandeciente agua con las manos, para luego dejarla caer sobre mí.

- Esta es el "Agua de la Vida", Zelha -explicó-. La ruta que acabamos de hacer fue la mitad de la que hizo Seiya para llegar hasta acá para salvar la vista de Shiryu. Geográficamente, este es el Kailas, monte sagrado para los budistas. De hecho, estamos faltando al respeto del Sumeu, pues los budistas tibetanos creen que este es el centro cósmico del universo.

- Con razón cuando veníamos vimos unos hombres frente a unas banderas de colores... -respondí, tiritando por la humedad en mi piel y cabello, y las heladas ráfagas-. ¿Quiénes son?

- Son sherpas, un pueblo montañés que vive por toda esta zona -me contestó, encendiendo su Cosmo y envolviéndome en él-. Los sherpas llaman al Everest _Chomolungma_, que significa diosa-madre de la Tierra, y suelen colgar banderas a modo de bendición para los alpinistas que ascienden al pico, y en memoria de los que han fallecido en su intento de alcanzar la cumbre. Los sherpas son budistas tibetanos, y creen que los picos de las montañas son el hogar de dioses y diosas.

- Oh... -me quedé callada un momento, procesando lo que me había dicho. Otra cosa más que descubrí, Mu sabe mucho de muchas cosas, pero... ¿acaso podría responderme algo más?

Él me miró con una mini sonrisa, mientras yo escogía las palabras más diplomáticas para lo que quería decirle. Me hizo la seña para que me volviera, viendo el paisaje más sorprendente de esa área... y que en mi tiempo en la selva, jamás había presenciado.

Un suelo compuesto enteramente por nubes yacía a mis pies; un sol radiante sobre un cielo claro jugueteaba con los reflejos de los cúmulos blancos. Si no hubiera sido por la máscara, hubiera dado con la quijada en el piso, de seguro.

- Wow... -murmuré, sentándome en el borde de la cornisa y mirando fijamente al horizonte. Recordé la vez que Shura estaba recién llegado a la selva y Aldebarán intentó animarme por lo de la maldita máscara, llevándome a tientas en la oscuridad de un eclipse total de luna... hasta la cima del Churún Merú.

Sentí a Mu sentándose a mi lado y no me aguanté más.

- Y pensar que esta grandeza es una que el hombre ansía de tal manera... -dije, haciéndolo voltearse a mirarme-. Mira eso: un mundo de nubes, un cielo enteramente despejado... y un astro soberano, iluminando todos y cada uno de los rincones de este hermoso horizonte...

- Suéltalo de una vez, pequeña -murmuró él, viendo que estaba dando vueltas. Suspiré profundamente y asentí.

- Tengo entendido que tú eres de estas tierras -_he __nodded_-. ¿Cómo es que no crees en los dioses hindúes o tibetanos, mientras que le entregaste tu vida y dones a una Diosa como Athena¿Es que acaso no hay Dioses sabios en las creencias de estos pueblos¿Qué hay de Brahma, Shiva, Vishnú?

La Armadura de Géminis _flashed_ frente a mis ojos, haciéndome apretar los dientes.

- Todos los Dioses convergen en el mismo principio, Zelha -dijo con voz profunda, como repitiendo una lección aprendida hace muchos años-. Todos dominan un mundo en el cual sus habitantes lo que desean es vivir en paz y ser protegidos de un modo u otro... ¿qué te dice todo lo que te ha enseñado Shura?. ¿Por qué crees que Shaka está con nosotros en el Santuario? Shaka sabe quién es Athena, ha luchado por ella desde que era sólo un niño. Yo también he buscado la verdad que sólo encontré en los ojos de Ella, por eso acepté la mano y enseñanzas de mi Maestro Shion. Para una raza como la mía, lo que podía hacer era huir... -se llevó la mano a la cabeza, señalando sus hermosos lunares-. Pero desde que soy un Santo de Athena he descubierto los verdaderos principios, el verdadero destino.

- No dudo ni por un instante de Athena, Mu -dije con determinación-. Moriría por ella sin remordimiento si eso fuera necesario. Shura me preguntó esto mismo que te pregunto porque yo aún creo en las maravillas de esto -señalé el panorama-, y creo en esta maravilla -señalé su frente-. Eres un heredero de un legado único... ¿acaso te pesa la sangre?

No me había dado cuenta que mi otra mano descansaba sobre la suya mientras él hablaba. La cerré y retuve la suya con firmeza, mientras él guardaba silencio y me miraba fijamente, con aquella mirada que no sabía interpretar. Él miró hacia nuestras manos y luego hacia mi máscara.

- No me pesa la sangre -dijo finalmente, dando vuelta a su mano y apretando la mía-. Me pesa el corazón.

- Eso tiene remedio -le respondí, sonriendo al recordar que estaba diciéndole lo mismo que Cakere le dijo a Shura antes de irnos de la Amazonia-. Deja que Athena entre en él y verás como se aligera. Deja que tus amigos se acerquen, ríe, juega, grita, patalea y enójate, muestra un i_sentimiento humano_/i, pues aunque tengas estas dos marquitas tan tiernas -acaricié sus lunares en un leve roce-, _eres un humano, un humano muy especial_...

Volví mis ojos hacia el sol. Estaba corriendo hacia el horizonte, iluminando la placa de mi rostro. Menos mal que la máscara estaba caliente ya.

Permanecimos en silencio, observando la puesta de sol. Luego, él tomó mis manos y nos teleportó hasta la Torre, dándome las buenas noches.

---------

**Shadir**:. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Por lo visto eres la única que queda por estos lados desde que comencé esta historia que aún la sigue... me emociona tu constancia -chilla-. Ahora Zelha se metió en un problema más grande,. ¿no? Jajajaja XD

**Momichilee**:. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia! Otro idioma que estoy utilizando para este fic, además del inglés y el italiano, es el francés, seguro es ese el que te confunde, jaja...  
Con respecto a Zelha terminar con Saga... aún no lo sé, ahora con la adición de este otro elemento del triángulo como que todo se pone más problemático que nunca, jaja, esperemos a ver cómo van las cosas, kuku. Es una lástima lo de Afrodita, pero como pudiste haber leído, ya tengo casi la mayoría del fic escrito, así que no lo puedo redimir así como así, jaja... pero bueno, te lo regalo a él envuelto con un lacito, todo tuyo XD  
¿DeathMask con alguien? Hmmm... no lo sé,. ¡anda a preguntarle a Argesh Marek!. ¡Jajajajajaja!

¡Gracias!. ;-D


	17. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, aunque quisiera, aunque desearía tenerlos... ¡para hacerlos una fuerza para tomar por la fuerza el gobierno de un país y levantar mi imperio! MWAHAHAHA! XD (Yo si hablo estupideces, por Diox... XD)

**Decisions... **

Regresamos al Santuario al día siguiente, después de un masaje en mi cuello, más _teasing_ por parte del Santo de Aries... y un buen desayuno preparado por sus habilidosas manos. No podía negarlo, me encantaba su comida.

El calor me golpeó como una bofetada, llenándome de sudor toda la piel y casi sancochándome la cara, debajo de la máscara. Seguí a Mu por Athene, mientras los niños de la villa hacían las delicias del Ariano. Una de las niñas se apartó y vino hacia mí, dándome un panecillo envuelto en un pañuelo. Hinqué la rodilla frente a ella, recibiendo lo que me daba.

- Lo hice esta mañana -dijo, con un toque de timidez encantadora-. Por favor, tómalo...

- Con gusto, linda... – respondí con una leve sonrisa debajo de la placa de metal – Se lo brindaremos a Athena como una ofrenda,. ¿te parece?

La niña sonrió ampliamente y corrió de vuelta con su madre, mientras yo me reunía con un sonriente Mu y caminábamos fuera de la villa, en dirección al Santuario.

- Que no te vea Aldebarán con ese panecillo, pues es adicto a ellos -me dijo, con una de sus características sonrisas-. Tendrías muchos problemas al huirle con eso en las manos.

- Entonces lo esconderé entre tus ropas, para que no me fastidie a mí -contesté con el mismo tono burlón. Los guardianes nos franquearon el paso, mientras se inclinaban respetuosamente en dirección a Mu. Realmente, el respeto que inspiraba este hombre de apariencia delicada era impresionante...

El Templo de Aries se perfiló ante nosotros, imponente, majestuoso, el primero de doce colosos de mármol y piedra, el primero entre doce retos y desafíos ascendentes al que se atreviera a llegar ante Athena, nuestra Diosa de la Sabiduría y Protectora de la Tierra.

Solté un suspiro. Por más que lo negara, consideraba este sitio como mi casa, aunque lejos de la selva... era mi casa.

Kiki sonreía desde lo alto de la escalinata, mientras subíamos la misma hasta llegar donde el chico. Mu revolvió sus rojos cabellos, mientras cerraba los ojos en una sonrisa tierna, dedicada a su pupilo.

- Maestro -dijo el muchacho, palmoteando-. Esta noche hay una reunión con el Maestro Shion en el Coliseo... parece que Athena decidió por fin abolir las máscaras, o eso escuché decir a Marin...

Me quedé fría.

Sin máscara... caminando por el Santuario... ¿sin máscara?

Ahora que tenía la posibilidad a mi alcance... no sabría si podría hacerlo.

- ¿Te molesta si subo a ver a Shura? -pregunté a Mu, ausentemente-. Necesito hablar con él...

- De ninguna manera, puedes pasar sin problemas -respondió Mu, mirándome con un deje de preocupación. Salí de Aries y me mentalicé para llegar a Capricornio sin problemas ni encuentros malsanos, _hopefully_.

Pasé por Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer y Leo sin ningún problema. Shaka me dio permiso apenas me sintió entrar a su Templo, dejándome seguir hacia Libra.

Encontré a Shura hablando animadamente con el discípulo del Maestro Dohko, cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Tosí para llamar su atención, ganándome una sonrisa por parte de mi Maestro y una inclinación de cabeza por parte del Santo del Dragón.

- ¿Has llegado hoy? -preguntó Shura-. ¿Cómo está tu Cosmo?

- Perfectamente, ya pude despertarlo nuevamente -respondí en español, no quería que nadie más supiera que ya podía hacerlo-. ¿Necesito hablar... vamos a Capricornio?

Shura alzó una ceja, seguido del joven Shiryu.

- Seguro, seguro... perdónanos, Shiryu -dijo en un idioma más general-. Debo hablar con mi alumna.

Shiryu asintió sonriendo y nos dio paso para salir de Libra. Recorrimos el camino por Escorpión y Sagitario en silencio, hasta llegar a Capricornio. Suspiré de nuevo al ver la luz que jugaba contra los bloques blancos de mármol. Adoro este Templo...

- Venga, dispara -dijo Shura tomando asiento en la baranda de los altos de la Décima Casa. Yo subí con él y me senté a su lado, nerviosa, sin saber exactamente por qué.

- Shura, yo...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zelha? -preguntó, impaciente, repentinamente serio-. ¿Pasó algo?. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Tranquilo, no pasó nada de importancia -dije aplacándolo, echando para atrás el pensamiento de dos personas observando el anochecer tomados de la mano en una montaña alta como las columnas del mundo-. Kiki me contó sobre la reunión que hay esta noche en el Coliseo con el Patriarca...

Shura cerró los ojos y asintió levemente.

- Sabía que te ibas a asustar -dijo suavemente, mirando hacia abajo, donde se encontraba la Estatua de Athena con la ofrenda de Excalibur-. Pero de verdad no creo que te hagan quitarte la máscara si no te sientes cómoda con eso... aunque te he pillado más de una vez maldiciéndola, pero no te creo segura de estar confortable cerca de un hombre sin ella puesta,. ¿no es así?

- No puedo evitarlo... -admití, rascándome la cabeza, un poco confundida-. Tal vez si fueras tú, Aldebarán... o inclusive Mu, te lo creo,. ¿pero andar así al aire libre? No... no creo ser capaz...

No pasé desapercibida la mirada de reojo de mi Maestro cuando mencioné a Mu, pero no hice caso alguno.

- ¿Eres capaz de mostrarle tu rostro a alguien si llegan a abolir las máscaras?

Esa pregunta me la esperaba, pero no esperaba que me la arrojara mi Maestro y amigo. Permanecí en silencio unos momentos, retorciéndome un mechón de cabello, volviendo a esa vieja costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa.

- No lo sé... Shura,. ¿acaso me considerarías menos valiosa si me vieras la cara?

El Capricorniano negó con la cabeza, sonriendo sinceramente.

- Aunque anduvieras con una túnica de Espectro de la cabeza a los pies, te consideraría como lo que eres, muchacha... mi alumna, mi amiga y una excelente Amazona.

- X -

Pasé la mayor parte del día con Shura y con Chloe, entrenando y hablando tonterías. Ambos se partieron de la risa cuando hice la imitación del cisne que hice en el Himalaya, lo que me dio el pie para pensar que el chiste era realmente bueno. Si Shura se reía, es que el chiste era MUY BUENO.

Bajando de nuevo a Aries, me encontré con Alexiel, quien se me lanzó encima como si no me hubiera visto en años, mientras Aleisha me tackleaba por la espalda. Las tres rodamos por el piso muertas de la risa, ante la mirada atónita y divertida de dos Santos de cabello azul que nos observaban.

- ¡Ya, basta! -dije, sin aliento-. ¡Déjenme quieta, por Athena!

- Ya pues, mírenla que ahora no juega rudo -se burló Aleisha-. Creo que esa temporada en coma te suavizó, cabrita.

- No me suavizó nada, niña, no hables pendejadas -dije, levantándome. Noté las miradas y alcé la vista, viendo que Milo se encontraba junto a alguien que no me esperaba ver. Saga.

- Y de más -añadió Alexiel, sacudiéndose la cabellera rubia-. Esas vacaciones fuera del Santuario te han debido de sentar de un bien,. ¿no?

- Ah, de eso puedes estar segura, amiga mía -repuse, con un _smirk_ en la cara. No hubo respuesta por parte del Geminiano.

- Eh, Kanon,. ¿nos van a llevar a Athene sí o no? -preguntó Aleisha. Con razón, aún los sigo confundiendo... malditos gemelos... casi grito de alivio.

- Claro que sí, Aleisha... venga, muevan esas preciosas posaderas -dijo, haciendo reír a Milo por su comentario machista-. Se nos hace tarde,. ¡así que quiero verles marchar, ya!

Les acompañé por un buen trecho mientras me ponía al día con los chismes del Santuario. Marin había decidido escuchar lo que Aioria tenía para decirle, mientras que se veía más y más a menudo a los Santos de Oro entrenar con las muchachas sin ningún tipo de reparo por comentarios. Bravo, bravo.

Llegamos a Aries luego de una amena conversación, reuniéndome luego con un Kiki que hacía lo imposible por ganar concentración en una sesión de meditación. Mu ya levitaba por sobre nuestras cabezas, haciendo brillar su aura dorada con sutileza.

Empujé el hombro de Kiki al suelo, haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo. Me senté a su lado y cerré los ojos, haciendo que mi mente vagara a su sitio original.

Los ruidos de la selva clamaron mi atención, el sonido de la brisa entre los árboles, el escándalo de los pájaros y el rugir de los depredadores... todo, en una conjunción sonora completamente cautivante.

Sentí cómo se movía mi cabello al son de mi Cosmo despierto, el cual aún me hacía doler la cabeza por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo en un nivel alto y visible. Pero no me importó.

Sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba, no tenía peso alguno. Me sentía libre, como los halcones que sobrevolaban el mar verde que era la selva.

Hasta que sentí un toque en mi pierna, rompiendo mi concentración.

Caí en brazos de alguien, quien me atrapó justo a tiempo de detener el impacto de mi cabeza con el duro suelo de Aries. Abrí los ojos justo para ver a Kanon, mirándome fijamente antes de colocar mis pies en el suelo con delicadeza.

- Discúlpame por romper tu concentración, no fue mi intención -dijo, con esa voz profunda que tanto se parecía a la de su hermano. Mu se acercó, entregándole un par de guanteletes de acero.

- Evita en lo posible usarlos, se sienten muy distintos de los guanteletes de la armadura dorada. Es mejor que uses guantes de cuero para entrenar, como los que usa Zelha.

- Trataré de hacerlo -respondió el azulejo-. No quiero molestarte mucho con los guanteletes de la armadura dorada, por ello estoy evitando usarla lo más posible.

Er... Kanon no tiene una armadura dorada...

¡Maldita sea, este sí es Saga!

Joder, es que no puedo por un momento estar tranquila. Me alejé rápidamente de ellos, pasándome la mano por el cabello. Creo que Mu se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Me reuní con Kiki en el frente del Templo, donde estaba lanzando piedrillas al vacío y luego moviéndolas a su antojo con su poder telequinético.

Respiré profundo varias veces. El tacto de las manos de Saga en mi espalda y en la parte de atrás de mis rodillas, cálido y fuerte, me descontroló más de lo que me atrevería a admitir. Kiki no se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo, menos mal.

Al poco rato salió Mu. Ya yo estaba calmada para ese momento, pero al alzar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos... _esa mirada_.

Guardé silencio y él también. Menos mal que anochecía, pues no podría soportar la tensión entre nosotros por mucho tiempo. Kiki vino corriendo y nos avisó que ya era la hora de la reunión.

Dioses... que sea por decisión propia...

- X -

Las estrellas y la luna hacían complemento a las antorchas dispuestas estratégicamente, iluminando el Coliseo con una luz benévola. Todas las amazonas estábamos allí, esperando el momento en el que Shion nos dijera lo que ya yo me temía.

Sentada junto a Chloe y Alexiel, pude observar que no era yo la única que temblaba ante la posibilidad de desnudar nuestros rostros. Shaina miraba para todos lados, como un animal asustado, mientras Marin apretaba sus propios brazos. Estaba claro, para ellas que tenían tantísimo tiempo usándolas...

Se hizo el más absoluto silencio al mostrarse en el palco la túnica blanca con púrpura, insignia del máximo de los Santos, Shion de Aries, quien tomó la baranda de piedra y respiró profundo, antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Amazonas de Athena, las he reunido esta noche porque nuestra Diosa ha tomado una decisión con respecto a esa pieza de metal que llevan todas en sus rostros. Nuestra líder siente que no es justo para ustedes que lleven una máscara cuando los demás habitantes del Santuario Sagrado camina con sus caras descubiertas, por lo que ahora será un nuevo desafío para ustedes... y para los Santos masculinos.

Miré a Alexiel y luego a Aleisha. ¿Qué tan cómoda me podría sentir de tener el rostro al aire así?

No lo podría saber... no me creo capaz.

Shion continuó.

- Por lo que ahora podrán quitarse las máscaras, bajo su propia discreción. Podrán mostrar sus femeninos rostros, y los hombres tendrán que luchar para resistirse a su belleza de mujeres. Tendrán que pensarlo muy bien, pues nuestra Diosa está segura de que ésta no es una decisión fácil. Pero Ella confía en que podréis salir de ésta airosas, como Amazonas de Athena.

Observé que Chloe se quitó la máscara ni bien terminó el Patriarca de hablar, ni corta ni perezosa, al igual que varias más. Shaina se quedó con la suya, Marin igual...

¿Podría hacerlo?

Me llevé la mano a la máscara. La sentí cálida por la transferencia de calor de mi propia piel.

¿De verdad podría hacerlo?

- X -

Llevaba un buen rato en las escaleras hacia Tauro cuando sentí a Mu detrás de mí. Como llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado (una manía mía de retorcerlo cuando estaba preocupada), no se había dado cuenta que aún llevaba la máscara.

- Siento tu Cosmo perturbado, Zelha... ¿qué te ocurre?

- No puedo hacerlo -_I blurted out_-. No me siento cómoda, no puedo hacerlo...

- Nadie te está forzando, tranquila -_he soothed_, pero aún tenía los nervios en mi estómago-. Ninguno de nosotros podrá convencerte de quitarte la máscara si eso no es lo que tú deseas, Zelha... si quieres conservarla, así como Marin, pues es tu decisión y sabremos respetarla.

- Así es, mi _garotinha_ -se dejó oír la voz de Aldebarán. Aún no comprendí como pudo bajar los escalones de su Templo sin hacer ningún ruido. Me recliné sobre mis rodillas y suspiré audiblemente.

- No es eso... tú has visto mi rostro, papá -murmuré, haciendo que Aldebarán se enderezara. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo llamaba así, por lo que pudo darse cuenta de mi estado de confusión-. No recuerdo si Shura lo hizo alguna vez... lo único que sé es que me parece como muy apresurado, demasiado...

- ¿Y tienes miedo, no es así?

La voz de Shura.

Alcé la cabeza, para ver que estaba parado frente a mí. Irónico, tenía tres Santos Dorados a mi alrededor, demostrando lo mucho que me apoyaban y lo único que yo pensaba era en el terror que me daba el mostrarles mi verdadero rostro.

No es necesario que tengas miedo -dijo Shura, cogiendo un mechón de mi cabello y retorciéndolo entre sus dedos-. Sabes bien que tu verdadero rostro ya nos lo has mostrado. Tu manera de ser, tu personalidad, tu risa y tu inteligencia... esos son atributos de tu verdadera cara, Zelha.

- Y yo sé que detrás de esa máscara se esconde la cara de una muchacha muy bonita -añadió Aldebarán, gruñendo divertido al sobarse el brazo donde automáticamente lo golpeé.

Mu sonrió tiernamente y no dijo nada. Shura soltó una carcajada al ver que el bíceps de Aldebarán portaba ahora un lindo y enorme hematoma, producto de mi puñetazo. Tal vez sí podría... tal vez sí... sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, es todo...

Kiki salió de Aries y se reunió con nosotros, saltando sobre mis piernas y aplastándome. Mencionó algo sobre la cena, lo que hizo que Aldebarán alzara la cabeza, interesado.

- ¿Quién cocinó? -preguntó, olisqueando el aire que provenía del Templo.

- Nadie -respondió el chico, mirando de reojo al Taurino-. Le toca a Zelha cocinar...

- Cierto, cierto... y creo que haré una ensalada aderezada con bachacos, así como la hacía en la selva -dije casualmente, riéndome por dentro al ver la palidez repentina en los rostros de Shura y Aldebarán-. Recuerdo que hay algunos bachacos rojos que sirven para hacer un picante bastante fuerte... ¿recuerdas, papá?

Shura se excusó pobremente, seguido por Aldebarán. Ambos subieron hacia Tauro mientras los Lemurianos y yo entrábamos a Aries. Solté la carcajada al recordar lo poco que le gustaba a Aldebarán comerse esos insectos de la selva... por más que la tribu de Cakere lo convidara. Y a Shura, ella misma intentó darle de comer... para luego presenciar al gran Santo Dorado de Capricornio correr buscando un matorral... para devolver todo lo que había comido en el campamento.

Entré al recinto donde se preparaban los alimentos. No podía llamarlo cocina, porque no era tal, sino un cuarto fresco donde se guardaban las cosas que se recolectaban en Athene. Tomé unas cuantas verduras y las eché en un caldero sobre el fuego, después de haberlas picado menudamente.

Kiki se asomó a la puerta, temeroso.

- Oye, no vas a hacer esa cosa con insectos,. ¿verdad? -preguntó, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- ¡No, para nada! -me reí, mientras vertía arroz y agua en el caldero-. Sólo dije eso para ahuyentar a Shura y Aldebarán, pues sé por experiencia lo mucho que comen... y no quería estar cocinando mucho,. ¿ves?

Las carcajadas de Kiki resonaron por el pequeño recinto, acompañadas de mis propios _giggles_, haciendo que Mu asomada la cabeza igualmente a la "cocina".

En cuanto Kiki le contó sobre mi plan para espantar a un toro y a un macho cabrío, Mu escondió la boca tras su mano y soltó la risa igualmente.

- Eres terrible, Zelha -dijo, con ese tono de _teasing_ que tanto me gustaba.

- Hey, no me ofendas o comerás bachacos con el arroz -dije amenazadora, apuntándolo con la cuchara de madera-. Hay gentes a las que le gusta eso... tal vez puedas probarlo.

- No, gracias, yo considero mucho lo que como... la salud y eso, tú sabes -podía ver cómo miraba al techo, haciéndose el desentendido. Kiki soltó otra serie de risotadas y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, esperando que se cocinara el arroz con verduras.

Mu cortó algo de pan, mientras Kiki buscó los vasos de metal. Pronto los dos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, comiendo lo que había hecho con aparente apetito. Les había gustado, qué bueno. Luego que comieron, ambos salieron de la "cocina", dándome la soledad necesaria para comer en paz.

Poco rato después, me reuní con Mu en la escalinata frontal. Hacía una noche clara, las estrellas brillaban en su máximo esplendor.

Sentándome a su lado, disfrutamos del panorama en perfecto silencio. Desde lo alto, podía apreciarse el Paso de los CdC, el Bosque de Athena, un poco de la Fuente de Athena, las montañas circundantes del Santuario y a lo lejos, las luces parpadeantes de la villa de Athene. Arriba de nosotros, una sábana titilante de animales fantásticos, mitología, historia y poder.

- En serio que... -comenzó dudoso, en un leve murmullo-. ¿No quieres mostrar tu rostro?

Dudé de pronto. Tenía unas ganas horribles de mostrarle mi verdadero yo, pero luego de escuchar a Shura...

- Está bien si no quieres hacerlo -continuó, sabiendo que no podía responderle de momento-. Lo que dijo Shura hace rato es verdad, tu verdadero rostro es el que nos has mostrado. Tu sentido del humor, tu manera de enfrentar las adversidades... aún cuando no muestres tus rasgos faciales, esos son tus atributos más hermosos, creo yo.

_I blushed_.

Escucharle hablar tan halagüeñamente de mí, aún cuando sea para animarme o algo, me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

Tan ocupada estaba tratando de responderle que no me di cuenta cuando se levantó.

- Buenas noches, Zelha de Capricornio...

Dicho esto, entró al Templo.

Suspiré profundamente, sintiendo más confusión que antes, cuando Kiki nos dio esa noticia apenas llegar de Jamir. Jamir... me encantó ese lugar, tan parecido pero a la vez tan totalmente distinto a mi querida selva...

Y sólo entonces, miré al cielo y pude verlo. El Carnero, la constelación de Aries. Poderosa, imponente... aunque sólo consistiera de cuatro estrellas.

Tomando finalmente una resolución, sonreí y entré al Templo.

Mañana sería un día de descubrimientos.

-------------

Wow,. ¡qué montón de nuevos reviews!. -brinca de la emoción-

Liza Nightroad: Pues, te cuento que Zelha no se queja de los ejemplares masculinos del Santuario, créeme... xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me hizo sonreír mucho ;D

GeneSkold:. ¿Leíste 16 capítulos en una mañana?. ¡WOW, eso es impresionante! Heheh, bueno, eso de resistirse a los hombres no es más sino una baladronada del tamaño del Santuario entero, hahaha, no cayó con Saga porque le dio rabia su acto de machista, y en cuanto a Mu... ¡yo también quiero uno así! XD  
¡Gracias por tu comentario! De verdad me cayó muy bien :D

Lyra-Acuario: Lo de adentrarse en la mente del personaje es más que todo tratar de entender la personalidad que muestra en la serie, ya sea animé o manga... ahora, es mucho más fácil si es un personaje que uo mismo crea, puedes añadirle muchas cosas sin que parezca extraño, ya que es un personaje propio :P  
Realmente agradezco tu comentario, me halaga muchísimo ver que por lo menos logré que la historia se mantuviera en carácter... aún faltan capítulos, no te preocupes... ¡aún quedan más enredos y situaciones qué explorar!. ¡Muchas gracias:D

Elena: Hahahahaha "huele a peligro"... me encantaba esa canción, o por lo menos cuando mi mamá la escuchaba, hahaha XD  
Muchas gracias amiga, cómo sabes darle al clavo con tus comentarios ;D

¡Maytelu, amiga!. :D Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me contenta saber que aún andas por allí leyendito y que te sigue gustando la historia como va, ofreciéndote de antemano una disculpa por la mezcolanza de idiomas, jaja... por lo menos resultó algo útil¿no?. ;D  
Digamos que el triángulo ya se está formando más evidente, pero aún queda mucho camino por recorrer... jijiji ¡Gracias por leer!. :-D

Momichilee: Jajaja,. ¿verdad que se ven lindos? Aún no se perfila nada en el futuro, vamos a ver qué pasa ;D  
Y no, te aseguro que no va a aparecer un tercero... pero se oyen sugerencias, por qué no xD  
Le pregunté a Argesh Marek lo que querías, y respondió que aún no sabía si emparejaría a "Death-chan"... dice que DeathMask es muy sádico para que alguna mujer le guste... no es por la apariencia, sabemos que está bueno, sino su simpatía, jaja... ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

SM-Karen: Heheh, sí... Mu es lindo en verdad, incapaz de hacer algo malo... Saga es del tipo más "kinky", por eso es que levanta tantas pasiones entre las fans, veremos quién gana a la final, jaja... Shaka es un buen santo, pero no de mi devoción, en serio... jajaja, aquí está la actualización, pondré otro capítulo pronto,. ¡lo prometo!. ;D

¡Saludos y gracias a todos!


	18. Breathing Free

**Disclaimer:** Tengo un problema grave con los peluches azules... (no son míos, coño).  
**  
Breathing Free**

- ¿Pero para qué nos traes acá?

El _whine_ de Aldebarán me hizo soltar una risita. Estábamos en lo más profundo del Bosque de Athena, en los linderos de Star Hill. Shura respiró profundamente, la mañana estaba bastante avanzada pero aún hacía fresco, sobretodo en el sitio que yo había elegido.

Había salido en la mañana temprano, buscando el sitio perfecto. Y lo había encontrado.

- Por favor, enano, no te hagas el difícil -refunfuñé, antes de intentar (y enfatizo en la palabra "intentar") empujarlo contra una roca para que se sentara.

Al parecer, Shura se olió algo, pues de una mirada calmó las protestas de Aldebarán. El Taurino se sentó y yo crucé las piernas, sentándome a la usanza oriental frente a ellos dos.

Y comencé, sin asomo de duda.

- Soy una niña aún, no sé de qué trata la vida ni por qué estamos aquí. Sólo sé que siento que mi Destino está en proteger a la Diosa, y sé también que sin ustedes, mi vida no hubiese sido la misma. Probablemente ahora estuviera muerta de no haber sido por ti, Aldebarán. Me salvaste una y mil veces de los peligros de la selva y de los peligros del hombre, de aquellos que debemos proteger a toda costa.

Aldebarán se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Sabía que no le gustaba, pero tenía que decírselo.

- No voy a ir por el camino filosófico de nuestra misión como protectores de Athena, ni mucho menos. Sólo quiero que se me entienda cuando digo que tengo miedo de mostrar mi rostro, no por la estúpida Ley abolida ahora, sino porque ahora no tendré dónde esconderme. Shura, siempre me has dicho que afronte todo con entereza y perseverancia, pero no me sentía tan segura como para hacerlo.

Observé que el Capricorniano frunció profundamente el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

- Es por eso que ahora, hoy por hoy, viendo todo lo que he vivido con ustedes y todo lo que he experimentado en este lugar, puedo reciprocarles lo mucho que les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí. Soy una Amazona de Athena, soy Discípula de la Fidelidad Guerrera. Soy la hija adoptiva de Aldebarán de Tauro, la alumna de Shura de Capricornio, la amiga de Chloe de Cáncer, Alexiel de Merak y Aleisha del Trueno. Soy Zelha de Capricornio.

Ambos miraron fijamente a mis ojos, descubiertos, sin rastro alguno de metal en mi rostro.

Noté que Shura me miraba con la boca abierta, mientras que Aldebarán sonreía de una manera que no le había visto hacer en años.

Sonreí levemente, sonrojándome un poco. Aún me sentía incómoda bajo el _stare_ de un hombre, fuese quien fuese.

- Sabía que no habías cambiado ni un poquito, muchachita -dijo Aldebarán, lanzándome una brizna de hierba. Yo reí de nuevo y le saqué la lengua, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. Era el tipo de cosas que le hacía mucha gracia, me imagino que más ahora que me ve ya totalmente hecha una chica grande.

- Papá, no seas un _pain in the ass_ -le dije, sabiendo que me entendería al menos la grosería. Aldebarán entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de responderme cuando Shura inclinó la cabeza y bufó quedamente.

- Tienes los ojos como un gato -murmuró, sonriendo-. De todos los colores que me imaginé, nunca pensé que fuera ése justamente el que lucieras en los ojos.

Parpadeé varias veces, sorprendida. Shura me había hecho un cumplido, cosa que no hacía desde que le gané esa estúpida carrera a través de las Doce Casas.

- Er... Shura, yo...

- Es una broma, Zelha, no hagas caso -sonrió él con suficiencia. Esto que acabas de hacer es la máxima muestra de confianza que has podido demostrar que tienes en nosotros... sé lo difícil que es para ti el mostrarnos tu cara, por eso es que aprecio y admiro tu voluntad para esto. Gracias, pequeña, por confiar en mí.

- Ciertamente, niña, muchas gracias -apoyó Aldebarán, ya sabía yo que él no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decirme-. Es algo impresionante, lo que acabas de hacer...

- No, esperen -dije, moviendo la cabeza y pasándome la mano por el cabello-. Fíjense que aún cuando hayan abolido esa Ley, yo les tengo a ustedes mucho cariño... y si he de elegir entre matarlos o amarlos por ver mis ojos, prefiero amarlos a ambos, pues son toda la familia que tengo...

Shura asintió y no dijo nada. No era necesario, como buenos Capricornios nos entendíamos muy bien. Aldebarán presentó otra reacción, que casi me rompe los huesos, pues se levantó y me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo crujir mi columna vertebral y mis costillas.

Solté un grito y halé sus cabellos, pero la risa de Shura seguida por la del mismo Alde fue algo que no pude soportar, soltando yo la carcajada también.

Al menos ahora podría respirar libremente...

- X -

Casi llegando al borde del Bosque, Shura observó que me volví a poner la máscara.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Porque me falta una persona, y quiero que sea algo bueno -respondí, sacándole la lengua antes de ajustarme de nuevo la placa de metal. Después de pasar casi toda la tarde compartiendo historias con Aldebarán y Shura, no me quedaba la menor duda de lo que había hecho.

No volvería a dudar de mi familia.

Entré a Aries y me despedí de Shura y Aldebarán, yendo a una de las columnas del templo y sentándome a sus raíces. Al cabo de un rato, escuché el alegre parloteo de Kiki y las divertidas pero calmadas respuestas de Mu.

¿Cómo le haría, cómo...?

- Buenas noches -escuché que dijo junto a mí. Obviamente, me había sentido.

Alcé la cara y él sonrió levemente. Me tendió la mano, ayudándome a levantarme del suelo. Sin mediar palabra, ni sonido, caminamos juntos por el Templo, hasta llegar a nuestro _spot_ favorito. La entrada de Aries, desde donde podíamos ver el sol ocultándose tras las montañas.

- Tengo algo que mostrarte, Mu -dije, sin temblor alguno en mi voz. Él hizo un sonido para indicarme que me escuchaba, mientras tomábamos nuestras viejas posiciones, él sentado en el final de la escalinata y yo junto a la pared de roca. No me senté allí, _though_.

Caminé hacia la escalinata y me senté junto a él. Respiré profundo, mientras sentía que Kiki se sentaba a mi lado. Jeje, tanto mejor.

- Vamos a caminar... ¿Athene?

La noche cayó lentamente sobre nosotros, poblando el cielo de destellos y titilaciones. Caminamos hacia la villa, haciendo fácil la conversación y los comentarios, tan fluidos como el agua de los ríos.

Pude observar que nuestro rato en las montañas del Tíbet fue decisivo para nuestro trato diario, pues se apreciaba mucho más relajado y propenso a contarme historias que antes. Me decidí incluso a contarle de mis travesuras cuando Aldebarán me visitaba en el campamento... además de las que le hice a Shura cuando me entrenaba en Los Pirineos.

Lo miré divertida cuando se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras le contaba que una vez Shura había ido al pueblo por comida y yo me había subido a un pino negro que estaba cerca de la cabaña. Cuando regresó y no me encontró (ya había aprendido a ocultar mi presencia y mi Cosmo, jo) pensó que había ido al Monte Perdido, pues había estado _nagging at him_ por una expedición a dicha montaña. Nuestra locación era en una de las vertientes españolas de Aragón, por lo cual el Monte no estaba muy lejos.

- Lo escuché maldecir en perfecto castellano antes de salir de volada para el Monte... -conté a Mu mientras caminábamos por Athene, ya el calor nocturno me estaba volviendo loca-. Lo esperé por un buen rato, para luego hacer lo que quería, que era bajar al pueblo para comprar este sari. Cuando regresó hecho un energúmeno y me vio con el sari puesto, me echó un regaño y me mandó al dichoso Monte para ejercitar los brazos... me salí con la mía por partida doble, pues tenía la tela y pude ver la montaña que quería, jiji.

- Eres terrible, Zelha -dijo meneando la cabeza. Ya habíamos entrado al Santuario, atravesando el Paso de los CdC-. Recuerdo que yo era un poco rebelde cuando era un niño, pero pronto entendí que Shion hacía bien en reprenderme y enseñarme a canalizar mi energía en otra cosa, como entrenar o hacer crecer las rocas.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté, atónita-. ¿Hacer crecer las rocas?. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Mu sonrió y no respondió, al tiempo que comenzábamos el ascenso al hermoso Templo de Aries.

- _Come on, tell me!_

- _I'm not going to tell you anything, you will have to experience it!_ (1)

Me detuve a medio camino, mirándolo asombrada. Hablaba inglés con un suave matiz, que le daba a su acento algo de desenfado. No lo dominaba perfectamente, como Shura o Sir Drake, pero se hacía entender.

- _You are such a liar! You speak English!_ (2) -acusé, agitando un dedo frente a él y haciéndome la ofendida. Él cerró los ojos en una sonrisa inocente.

- _You never asked, dear one_ -respondió mientras nos sentábamos finalmente al pie de las columnas del Primer Templo-. ¿Y bien, qué me ibas a mostrar?

- Hoy -dije, respirando profundo-, mostré mi rostro a dos hombres. Dos hombres que han significado mucho para mí a lo largo de mi vida. Hoy, mostraré mi rostro de nuevo, a otro hombre que se ha sabido ganar mi confianza con sus consejos y la amistad incondicional con la que me obsequió.

Lo miré a los ojos. Éstos brillaban con un fulgor intenso, que no supe identificar. Sonrió, haciéndome entender que continuara.

- Hoy, quebraré la voluntad antigua de portar una máscara. Mostré mi cara a Shura y a Aldebarán, pues son mi Maestro y mi padre... a ti, te la mostraré por simple decisión. ¿Quieres verme, Mu?

No hubo respuesta, sólo una mirada insondable.

Su mano subió y rozó los contornos de la placa de metal, encontrando los bordes con la punta de los dedos.

Mu retiró la máscara de mi rostro, despacio, como si saboreara el momento. Sentí la piel enchinada por el aire templado de Grecia, después del calor que se sentía dentro de la máscara. Cerré los ojos mientras él me quitaba la máscara, y aún no los había abierto.

- Zelha... -escuché, un susurro breve, sin prisa-. Abre los ojos...

Obedecí lentamente, fijando por primera vez mi mirada en la suya, sin trabas y sin reservas.

Permanecimos en silencio, mirándonos, hasta que un ruido lejano nos sobresaltó. Tosí nerviosamente, olvidando el repentino calor de mis mejillas y aclarándome la garganta disimuladamente.

- Dioses, niña -dijo casualmente, tratando a duras penas de ocultar la sonrisa burlona-. Tienes unos ojos muy extraños, parecen los de un felino,. ¿lo sabías?

_No shit?_

- Claro, porque los lunares de tu frente son la cosa más natural del mundo -repliqué-. No porque sean lindas esas marcas quiere decir que sean comunes entre la gente.

- Ojos de gato... no te estoy censurando, sólo te digo que son inusuales... de hecho, creo que son muy bonitos.

- _Oh please, leave me alone_ -dije, empujándole en un hombro. Mu soltó una risita.

- ¿Sabes quién se va a sentir feliz de verte?

- Sí, es que lo puedo ver lanzándoseme encima como un buitre cuando me vea, jeje.

Y así fue. Kiki soltó un grito de alegría tan grande que han de haberlo escuchado hasta en el Santuario del Norte.

Por fin, luego de tanta emoción en el día, pudimos compartir una cena amistosa, donde los tres comimos mirándonos y haciendo bromas.

- X -

El escándalo en el Coliseo a la mañana siguiente fue impresionante. Casi todas las mujeres lucían su rostro al aire, con excepción de Shaina y Marin. Chloe me saltó encima, felicitándome por "dar un paso al modernismo".

- Por fin -decía ella dramáticamente-. ¡Por fin podremos encararnos con los hombres de este lugar y decirles a su cara lo imbéciles que son!

Aleisha y Alexiel corearon mis carcajadas; los ojos de Chloe chispeaban de picardía, haciendo más gracioso el chiste.

Varias personas aparecieron en las gradas del Coliseo. Al volvernos, notamos que el espectáculo de las mujeres "destapadas" era uno que muchos no se querían perder.

Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga y Kanon de Géminis, DeathMask de Cáncer, Aiolia de Leo, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpión y Shura de Capricornio, además de Touma de Ikarus estaban sentados en las gradas, como asistentes del entrenamiento de las Amazonas.

Fruncí levemente el ceño. ¿Pero qué se creían esta caterva de machitos?

- ¡Oye, Marin! -escuché que Milo le gritaba al Águila-. ¡Dile a esta partida de chiquillas que se pongan a trabajar!

Un coro de risas masculinas llenó la Arena. Alexiel y yo nos miramos, entendiéndonos al instante.

- ¿Por qué no nos haces trabajar tú, pedazo de bicho? -la respuesta de Aleisha salió automática, haciendo saltar a Milo, mientras nosotras reíamos burlonas. Miré a Saga y luego a Kanon. Ahora, viéndolos a la luz del día, podía apreciar que los colores de sus cabellos eran ligeramente distintos... ya no volvería a confundirlos.

- Más respeto, niñita salida de los cielos -replicó el Escorpión, amoscado-. ¡Alguno de nosotros te podría dar una lección de respeto a tus mayores!

- Estoy esperando eso, muchachote -respondió Chloe. DeathMask alzó una ceja, mientras que Shura frunció enormemente el entrecejo. Ay... ya lo vi todo, jojo.

- ¿Te valdría lo mismo si fuera cualquiera de nosotros? -intervino Saga, con una sonrisa sardónica y mirándome fijamente-. Porque al fin y al cabo, ustedes siempre serán más débiles que nosotros.

¡JA!

- ¿Pero por qué no lo demuestras, azulejo? -solté yo, sonriéndole ampliamente. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo-. Ah, lo que pasa es que no se quieren rebajar a pelear con una pandilla de chiquillas¿no? A ver -añadí, señalando con un dedo a Mu-. Santo de Aries, os reto formalmente a un _match_ físico, sin uso de Cosmo.

Mu me devolvió la mirada de diversión.

- _I'm going to show you why I'm the First Golden Saint_ (3) -dijo, levantándose y saltando a la Arena-. ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia, Capricornio!

- Ay, pero qué belicosos son estos hombres... -respondí, echándome hacia atrás para darnos espacio-. ¡Y pensar que fueron apaleados por cinco chiquillos que no llegaban a los dieciséis años!

Aldebarán fue el único que soltó la carcajada. Mi querido Taurino era amante de los sarcasmos, pero me imagino que a los demás les tuvo que haber dolido.

- ¿Sangrando por la herida, _mon cher_? -dijo Chloe, mirando a DeathMask y dedicándole una sonrisota deslumbrante-. Apuesto que no eres capaz de alcanzarme en una carrera sin tu preciosa armadura de Cangrejito.

- Chloe, no empieces -ay, como que le dolió-. No quiero que pases tres meses en coma como lo hizo aquella Cabrita.

- Ah, pero a mí no me compares con ella -intervine, guiñándole un ojo a Shura-. Presumo que tienes un mínimo conocimiento de las capacidades de tu alumna... ¿no?

Pobre Cancerígeno. No vio luz ante sarcasmos de lado y lado. Qué risa.

- ¿Y tú qué miras, gatito? -se oyó la voz de la propia Marin, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-. ¡Ven aquí y pelea, si eres tan Caballero como dices ser!

- Con una condición -replicó Aiolia, saltando a la Arena-. Si gano, tú sales conmigo.

- _Hell yeah!_ -dijimos Aleisha, Chloe y yo-. Marin,. ¡enséñale que por ser mujeres no precisamente somos unas delicadas flores!

- Te reto -dijo Aleisha a Aldebarán-. Quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres.

- Está bien, _garotinha_ -respondió él, saltando a la Arena.

- Zelha,. ¿estás lista? -me volví a mirar a Mu, quien sonreía como un niño travieso-. ¿Recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento en la Torre?

Asentí. Ya tenía una idea de lo que me esperaba.

Extendí los brazos en una suerte de ele, torciendo mi cintura para adoptar una posición de combate marcial. Mu se quedó parado, mirándome. Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Y entonces?

- ¿Quieres que tome la iniciativa, Zelha?

Alcé las dos cejas, lanzándole una mirada sarcástica. Conque esas tenemos,. ¿con _innuendos_ a estas horas de la mañana?

- _Show me what you got, darling_ -le respondí, sonriéndole.

Un puño vino casi directo a mi cara, el cual esquivé echándome hacia un lado. Comencé a desviar los puños del Ariano con los cantos de las manos, mientras caminaba hacia atrás para darme más movilidad, hasta que salté lateralmente y lancé una patada a su espalda, para encontrar sólo el aire.

- ¡Oye, no vale que te teleportes!

- ¿Es que acaso no sabes que en las luchas todo se vale?

- De hecho, es en las guerras, tramposo -corregí mientras le intentaba dar con varios movimientos a su plexo solar y a su cara, sin poder atinarle-. ¡Deja de esquivarme!

Lancé una ronda de patadas y saltos, siendo esquivados por teleportación o desviados rápidamente, hasta que sentí la misma mano en mi tobillo, repitiéndose la misma situación que en el Tíbet.

- Suelta mi pie -dije, sin dejar de sonreírle. Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo igualmente.

- Záfate por ti misma, si es que puedes.

- ¡Vamos, Zelha! -escuché que me gritaban, era Shura-. ¡Enséñale a ese Carnero tonto lo que es verdadero poder en las montañas!

Ah... mi rostro cambió instantáneamente, notándose el _mischief_ en mis ojos. Mu alzó un lunar y tironeó de mi pie, haciéndome dar saltos para no caer al suelo.

Shura se refería a un truco que me enseñó en los Pirineos...

Salté, dirigiendo mi otro pie hacia la cara de Mu. Éste tomó el tobillo, inmovilizándome las dos piernas. Esto me dio el chance de echar mi peso hacia delante y tomar sus tobillos, _flipping us both_ hacia delante.

Mu cayó de espaldas al suelo conmigo encima, mientras yo soltaba la carcajada. El truco se parecía a un i_Jumping Stone_/i pero a la inversa, y sin uso de Cosmo.

- ¡Bravo! -se oyó a Milo-. ¡Por fin alguien logra que Mu muerda el polvo!

- Técnicamente, no -dije yo en voz baja, incorporándome y mirando al Lemuriano-. Por lo menos era algo para distraerte... lo que seguiría en este caso es un Excalibur directo al corazón, pero no poseo esa habilidad... aún -rematé, sonriendo. Éste soltó una risita.

- Levántate, Mu -dijo Saga con voz terminante. Miré hacia abajo y pude ver que la posición en la cual estábamos no era nada inocente, pues mis piernas rodeaban el cuerpo del Ariano, y las suyas el mío-. Ten algo de dignidad, por los Dioses.

- Eh, Shura -llamé yo, mientras me levantaba-. ¿Cómo es que se dice "deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe", en catalán?

Shura largó la carcajada y yo lo coreaba, mientras me echaba para atrás el cabello. Cada vez que alguien se inmiscuía en nuestras conversaciones yo le salía con la misma pregunta, haciendo que el metiche se callara.

- Ten un poco más de respeto, muchacha -dijo el Maestro Dohko, quien entendió la broma al vuelo-. Muchos de nosotros no tenemos la vitalidad de los jóvenes...

- Ah, Maestro, pero si usted está tan fresco como una lechuga -dijo Aleisha, quien había terminado su match con Aldebarán (el cual no pude ver, _damn_) y batiéndole las pestañas coquetamente. Observé que Kanon fruncía el ceño-. Es más, para tener más de doscientos años está como para invitarle a salir¿no es cierto, chicas?

- Ciertamente -dijo Alexiel, guiñándole un ojo a Touma-. Lo que pasa es que la juventud se lleva en la cabeza y en el corazón, no en el cuerpo...

- Oiga Maestro¿me aceptaría una taza de té? -gritó Chloe desde el final de la Arena, sonriendo mientras DeathMask trataba de alcanzarla-. ¡Le prometo que no le pediré que me muestre su tatuaje a menos que usted quiera!

Solté la carcajada, acompañada por Mu y Shura, las demás comenzaron a silbar el bonito sonrojo que adornó las mejillas del Santo de Libra, mientras Chloe llegaba a las gradas y le hacía una reverencia. DeathMask se detuvo en la carrera, dio media vuelta y salió del Coliseo sin decir una palabra.

- El que se pica, pierde -sentencié mientras lo observaba salir-. Y mucho más si no sabes manejar una broma que se vuelve contra ti.

- ¿No vas a decirle nada al Maestro Dohko? -preguntó Shura con una sonrisita de las de él-. Faltas tú...

- No, supieras que yo respeto mucho a Dohko-san -respondí, mientras me acercaba al grupo conformado por Dohko, Saga, Kanon y Aldebarán-. Prefiero invitar a salir al más atractivo de los Santos Dorados... Aldebarán,. ¡vamos a ir a bailar... twist!

Todos soltaron la carcajada mientras me trepaba a la espalda de Aldebarán y me sentaba en uno de sus hombros.

- No puedo contigo, chica -dijo él, sosteniéndome-. Me voy a ver en serios problemas cuando uno de estos mamarrachos quiera pretenderte...

- Ah, pero eso no pasará... o por lo menos, no te enterarás -repliqué, sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo a Shura-. Soy una Amazona, tengo mis mañas para guardar secretos, jojo.

- Pequeña demo--

- Oh, vamos, vamos -dijo Dohko, mientras tomaba a Chloe por la cintura, para sorpresa de todos-. Con la abolición de la Ley de las Amazonas, se respira un aire más relajado en el Santuario... hemos de agradecer a Athena, claro, pero no debemos olvidar que nuestra misión es protegerla¿no es así?

- ¿Ves? -dije, sacudiendo un dedo frente a la nariz de papá Toro-. El Maestro Dohko es muy sabio, muy sabio... y apuesto a que sabe lo que significa "hacer crecer las rocas".

- Pero él no te dirá qué es lo que significa eso, bribonzuela -dijo Mu-. Es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti misma, no preguntándole a los demás.

- Ains, aguafiestas -repliqué haciendo un puchero, mientras que Aldebarán me colocaba en el suelo-. Ahora me voy tener que asesinar unos cuantas miles de neuronas para enterarme de eso.

- ¡Zelha! -llamó Alexiel, quien se alejaba con Touma-. ¡Vamos a Rodorio!

- Ah,. ¡espérenme! -grité-. Santo Mu, Santo Shura, Santo Aldebarán... Santo, Santo, Santo... mucho Santo para tan poca limosna, creo yo... _see ya!_

Corrí tras Alexiel, escuchando a la salida las maldiciones de Shura y Aldebarán, con las sonoras carcajadas burlonas de Dohko de Libra.

Fui con Alexiel, Chloe, Aleisha y Touma a ese pueblito llamado Rodorio. Era consejo del Patriarca Shion el que tratáramos de no acercarnos a Athene sin las máscaras, pues podríamos sobresaltar a los pobladores, no precisamente por nuestra "belleza", sino porque es gente muy supersticiosa. Si ven a las Amazonas sin máscara, se imaginarán lo peor por parte de Athena y los demás dioses del Olimpo.

Tal chisme nos lo contó Aleisha, siendo corroborado por el mismo Touma. Era extraño, siendo el único hombre en nuestro grupo presente, era también el único que portaba una máscara, así fuera un antifaz que sólo le tapaba los laterales de la cara y el puente de la nariz.

Era impresionante como un joven como él fuera tan calmado y a la vez tan divertido, recordándome a veces la travesura de Kiki con la picardía de Mu. Ya entendía mejor cómo es que Alexiel había dejado a Camus con un palmo de narices, prefiriendo al Ángel de la Luz sobre el Maestro de los Hielos.

Al vernos, los niños corrieron hacia nosotros, pidiéndonos unos trucos para divertirlos. Viendo que no tendríamos escapatoria, Chloe comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabe: impresionar a los espectadores con sus habilidades de gitana. Leyéndole la mano a un niño, le dijo que sería un gran guerrero al servicio de los dioses, pero que tendría que encontrar la verdad de su dios en su interior, pues esa sería su guía a lo largo de su vida.

A Touma se le ocurrió hacer algunos movimientos acrobáticos con Alexiel, mientras yo les acompañaba con algunos silbidos aprendidos en la selva. Imitando un arrendajo, silbaba mientras Touma lanzaba a Alexiel en el aire y ella convocaba sus dos Cosmos, el de fuego y el de hielo, para hacerles a los niños un show de luces bastante colorido.

Muerta de la risa y sin aire por tanto silbar, me excusé y caminé buscando una fuente donde beber, evitando los ojos de los aldeanos. Aún estaba fresca mi decisión de no portar la máscara, por lo que me incomodaban todavía las miradas y los _stares_.

Encontré la fuente en una pequeña plaza. Me incliné y observé el agua, límpida, antes de beberla, utilizando un poco de mi Cosmo para purificarla. Luego me incliné y rocié mi rostro, ya un poco sonrojado por la acción del sol intransigente de Grecia.

Al incorporarme, sentí una presencia poderosísima tras de mí, poniéndome inmediatamente en guardia.

Respiré profundo y me di media vuelta, encarándome con él.

- ¿Qué quieres? -siseé con rabia, observando los oscuros ojos azules de Saga.

--------

(1).- _I'm not going to tell you anything, you will have to experience it!_ : No te voy a decir nada,. ¡tendrás que experimentarlo!  
(2).- _You are such a liar! You speak English!_ ¡Eres un mentiroso!. ¡Hablas inglés!  
(3).- _I'm going to show you why I'm the First Golden Saint_ : Te voy a enseñar el por qué soy el Primer Santo Dorado.

----------------

Bueno, vamos con los reviews, heheh.

Shadir: Tienes razón, las complicaciones cuando se hacen costumbre son muy difíciles de romper. Y aún quedan más enredos, un arc que me salió enteramente fumado y algo más, veremos qué les parece... ;P  
¡Gracias, amiga!

Pilla Doll: Yo creo que lo de los gafetes no sería mala idea, si ellos fueran meseros vestidos con pantalones negros pegadillos y camisetas blancas... diox, eso sí que sería una babeada segura, jajaja xD  
¡Gracias por tu comentario! (no le hales mucho el cabello a Mu, que tiene el cuero cabelludo muy sensible :P)

KyonAquario: De hecho, Camus sale más adelante, veremos si mi impresión de la paleta te gusta un tanto, jejej... ¡gracias por tus líneas!. :D

AnnaAKAFallen Angel: Heheh, bueno, espero subir los próximos capítulos pronto, siempre y cuando mi vida real no se ponga tan pesada... ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Ophelia Mayfair: Pues mujer,. ¡muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!. ;D  
Me encanta ver que aún hay gente que lee mi historia y que le gusta, además de hacer notar de que los personajes están in character, que es lo que más me importa. Mi email es zelhasaga en gmail, para que me consultes con toda confianza.

¡Gracias a todos!


	19. Extendiendo las Alas

**Disclaimer: **Si fueran míos, hace raaato que me hubiera casado con Saga o con Camus, jijijiji :-P

******Extendiendo las Alas**

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos -dijo, con ese tono de voz enfático que espoleaba mi enojo-. Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué, Saga? -repliqué, casi escupiendo su nombre-. ¿Qué más quieres hablar cuando ya no hay un tema de conversación que podamos discutir?

El azulejo respiró profundo y me miró de nuevo.

- Mira, Zelha -dijo con calma-. Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención el menospreciarte por tu condición de mujer y menos que entendieras que tu fuerza--

- No hace falta que lo aclares, Santo de Géminis -le interrumpí moviendo una mano y mirándolo a los ojos-. El hecho de que "mi condición" de mujer me haya hecho perder en un _match_ contra ti no quiere decir que no pueda dar mi parte en la protección de la Diosa, además de que estoy siendo entrenada por las mismas razones y principios por los cuales han sido todos entrenados. Quiero darle mi vida a Athena y se la daré. No importa lo que piensen los demás, así sea uno de sus Santos Dorados más poderosos. ¿A qué sabe la redención, Saga? Es dulce... ¿o es salada, como las lágrimas?

- ¿Por qué me atacas, maldita sea? -respondió con los dientes apretados-. Yo lo que quiero es que me digas por qué, por qué elegiste el responderme como lo hiciste en mi Templo cuando te dije que te quería para mí. Por qué te alejas de mí y festejas a los demás cuando se te acercan. ¿Por qué, Zelha...?

- Yo te diré por qué, Saga. Soy de la selva, tengo un carácter salvaje y bastante independiente, como los animales que tanto observé de pequeña. Yo no soy un juguete, Géminis, no voy a permitir que por mucho que tú me gustes pienses que puedes tener poder sobre mí como si yo fuera una "doncella" de las que utilizan DeathMask y Milo pasa satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Te besé en el Cabo porque tenía curiosidad, de saber a qué sabía un beso de un Dorado... un beso tuyo. Disfrutaba de tu compañía... pero no puedo aceptar que me domines ni me domestiques.

- ¿Es por eso que ahora vives en Aries? -preguntó con voz oscura, no pude ver si estaba celoso o no-. ¿Es por eso que le mostraste tu rostro a Mu, a Shura y a Aldebarán primero... porque ellos no son dominantes?

- Ah, Saga, no seas _denso_ -repuse, sentándome en el borde de la fuente-. Aldebarán es el que me crió desde que yo era una chiquilla, Shura me enseñó a pensar con raciocinio... y Mu me enseñó muchas cosas de mí misma y del Cosmo que jamás pude haberme imaginado... ¿cómo puedes estar celoso de sus enseñanzas?

- Yo no estoy celoso -_yeah__, RIGHT_-. Pero debo admitir que sí me molesta la manera como tratas a los demás, en comparación como tratas... digamos... a DeathMask, a Camus... o a mí.

- ¡Jajajaja! -tenía que reírme, tenía que hacerlo, estaba hablándome como un novio celoso y picado-. OK, no estás celoso, chévere, pero ahora indícame por qué me reclamas el hecho que no te trate, sabiendo que el desplante que me hiciste ese día me ofendió bastante. ¡Y en la pelea del Coliseo pude ver que aún no te hacías a la idea que una mujer tuviera la desfachatez de enfrentarse a ti! Saga,. ¿cómo puedes vivir con la idea de que una Generala de las Tropas de Zeus viva bajo tu mismo techo y mantenga a tu hermano gemelo, quien tuvo la osadía de desafiar a los Dioses y manipular a uno de ellos, tranquilito y manso como un corderito? Dime,. ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Toma en cuenta soy una Aprendiz de Amazona, y que aunque puedas ver mi cara aún estoy regida por las Leyes de Athena. Debo permanecer pura para poder pelear con honor por su causa. Así que si lo que quieres es sexo, bien puedes decirle al Escorpión que te diga dónde están las chicas que usa para esos menesteres.

Saga permaneció en silencio por un momento, el cual aproveché para desatarme el cabello y reatármelo en una cola alta.

- El día que caíste por primera vez en la Another Dimension y despertaste en la habitación -dijo ausentemente-. Vi tu rostro. Estabas inconsciente y estabas sangrando por la cabeza... siempre me pregunté por el color de tus ojos, y viéndote ahora... no puedo dejar de admirar el color tan extraño de ellos...

- Córtala, Saga. ¿Tuviste la osadía de quitarme la máscara? No puedo creerlo...

- Espera, no es lo que piensas -me interrumpió rápidamente-. Estabas sangrando por el golpe que te diste en la cabeza, y lo menos que podía hacer era curarte la herida...

- ¿Y aún pretendes que confíe en ti, luego de lo que hiciste? -contesté apretando los dientes, estaba totalmente decepcionada-. ¿Qué habrías hecho si la Ley de las Amazonas no hubiera sido abolida, Saga?. ¿Me hubieras dicho que me viste y me hubieras forzado a elegir entre amarte o matarte? Dioses...

- No puedo negar el hecho de que me atraes, y bastante... pero tengo que admitir que mi comportamiento no fue el más apropiado.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?. ¿Ni siquiera una disculpa por haber transgredido una de las leyes más antiguas del Santuario?

Saga permaneció en silencio. Me imagino que no supo que yo podía explotar de ese modo. Shura y Aldebarán sabían que tenía un carácter muy volátil, por lo que siempre trataban de apelar a mi raciocinio y a mi paciencia de Capricornio en cuanto tenían que tocar un tema escabroso conmigo, ya fuera por lo del Cosmo o mi propia testarudez en hacerme daño en los entrenamientos por querer dominar rápido un movimiento o técnica.

- ¿Sabes algo, Saga? Por más que seas uno de los Santos más poderosos... eres tan crédulo como un niño, tan chovinista como un nazi y tan arrogante como un Dios. Y por eso es que te vas a quedar solo en la cúspide de tu poder, porque no puedes mostrar un rostro humano...

Alzó las cejas mientras yo bajé la mirada. Me gustaba mucho, cierto, pero primero estaba mi destino. Primero, mi deber.

... Y Mu.

- Hay algo que debes saber acerca de las mujeres, Géminis -concluí, mientras daba media vuelta-. No somos artículos desechables, no somos trofeos, ni tampoco paños de lágrimas. Sobretodo, las Amazonas de Athena.

Sentí sus manos tomarme de los hombros, apretándome con fuerza. Lo dejé hacer.

- Me disculpo profundamente por mi comportamiento -susurró, con sus labios junto a mi oído-. No pude ver lo que me mostraba tu Cosmo... ya no volveré a pensar ni a subestimar a una Amazona, ni a ninguna otra mujer.

- Me alegro por ti, verás que encontrarás a una que sí te soporte esos arranques de superioridad -solté una risita y él me liberó. Volví a verle y le sonreí-. No le digas a nadie sobre la sesión psicológica que acabo de regalarte o me veré con la agenda llena, estando el Santuario como está lleno de locos y desquiciados -Saga sonrió levemente-. Te diré algo más: quiero que me sigas enseñando a incrementar mi Cosmo, si aún quieres enseñarme... eres un buen Maestro, Saga, y digan lo que digan, te confiaría mi vida en una batalla. Por eso Athena te tiene en tanta consideración... a pesar de tu mal genio y tus cambios de personalidad.

- Nunca pensé que una chiquilla de diecisiete años enseñara a un hombre de treinta acerca de las verdades de la vida -dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Tus Maestros te han enseñado bien, ciertamente...

- Tengo veinte años, chico. Y eso es porque tuve a los mejores, Shura de Capricornio, Saga de Géminis, Aldebarán de Tauro y Mu de Aries -dije con una sonrisa-. No cuento a DeathMask porque ese es el primero en la lista de sesiones psiquiátricas sin remedio.

- ¿Tan mal lo pasaste en Cáncer? -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Yo asentí y me estremecí.

- Estoy acostumbrada a la Luz, Saga... y estar en un sitio donde tienes acceso al Inframundo donde menos lo pienses es algo totalmente desesperante. En Géminis siempre hay un rayo de luz, o se alternan las Luces con las Sombras... pero Cáncer es Oscuridad pura... por eso es que tiemblo al pensar que Chloe pueda convertirse en alguien como DeathMask... oscura y cruel...

- No lo hará, es demasiado cruda y sarcástica para eso -dijo él, mirando al cielo teñirse de rojo. Habíamos hablado por unas horas, por lo visto, así que tenía que regresar a buscar a mis amigos-. No te preocupes por Chloe, Zelha, ni por ninguna otra de tus amigas... todas tienen la Luz Eterna del Cosmo de Athena, latiendo en sus corazones.

- ¿Y qué hay del tuyo, Saga?. ¿Athena brilla en tu corazón?

- Siempre, siempre lo hace... -respondió con una sonrisa. Sonreí a mi vez.

- Debo regresar, nos vemos luego -dije, caminando hacia la salida de la plaza.

- ¡Zelha!

Me volví hacia él. Sonreía con ese _smirk_ que le hacía ver tan irresistiblemente sexy, además de inaguantablemente altanero.

- ¿Amigos?

- _Yeah, but I won't go with you to the beach again!_

Soltó una carcajada y yo desaparecí en un _blur_ plateado.

Me encontré con los demás y les di una excusa barata, mientras reproducía de nuevo la conversación en mi mente. Sentí que podía respirar tranquila finalmente...

Había cerrado un círculo... y ahora podría mirar más allá.

- X -

Pasaron las semanas. Mi rutina diaria cambió un poco: despertaba temprano, desayunaba con Mu y hacía unos cuantos ejercicios para alineación de chakras, meditaba un poco y luego me iba a Géminis, a entrenar Cosmo.

Aún no sabía qué pensaba Mu de mi repentino deseo de que Saga me siguiera entrenando, pero la cara que puso dos noches después de mi conversación con el Geminiano, cuando le dije que tenía que encontrarme con Saga a las afueras del Santuario, fue más que un poema. Aunque no lo dejó translucir, pude ver que no le había hecho maldita la gracia.

Y más aún cuando llegué en la noche exhausta y llena de moretones.

Seguro pensó que me había peleado con Saga, y nada más lejos de la verdad. Había estado haciendo un ejercicio especial que me había indicado el azulejo, el cual consistía en sentir el punto débil de un peñasco, para luego poder partirlo con un puñetazo pero sin imprimirle ningún tipo de Cosmo, sólo pura fuerza bruta.

Sonreí cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y los moretones ya no estaban.

Hoy día me resarciría con el Lemuriano, retándolo a una buena pelea y demostrándole que mi Cosmo ya estaba tan flamante como la primera vez.

Puso una cara escéptica cuando se lo dije, pero consintió en ir conmigo a un sitio lo bastante amplio para poder practicar sin personas que nos observaran.

Así pues, terminamos en este sitio. Las ruinas de un templo bastante antiguo, pero tenían toda la pinta de haber sido destruido por un terremoto o por un golpe bastante violento. Y luego de ver lo que podían hacer esta pandilla de hombres enfundados en oro, no me hubiera extrañado que este templo hubiera sido escenario de una cruenta batalla.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunté al fin. Él me miró por encima del hombro y señaló una vieja inscripción.

- Este fue un viejo oráculo, de bajo rango, que pertenecía a Athena en tiempos de las invasiones de Esparta a esta región, en los tiempos de la Guerra del Peloponeso. Fue destruido por los espartanos porque no querían que los atenienses tuvieran acceso a los designios de los Dioses, quedando sólo el Oráculo de Delfos como el favorito de los Dioses. Con el tiempo, Atenas fue recuperada, pero esta estructura fue olvidada en cuanto Athena recomenzó sus ciclos de Guerras Sagradas.

- Comprendo... -murmuré, observando las plantas que crecían alrededor de los trozos de columnas de mármol-. ¿Para qué reconstruir un oráculo si puedes consultar a la Diosa _herself_?

- Algo de eso había -respondió, mientras yo me inclinaba a mirar más de cerca unos jacintos silvestres que habían cubierto enteramente un peñasco-. Ya nadie tuvo tiempo de restaurarlo, y ya nadie quería saber de malos presagios. Creo que pensaban que era más que suficiente con lo que traían las Guerras Sagradas.

- Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo -murmuré, recordando mi sueño. Olvidé por un momento con quién estaba y evoqué la oscuridad que atenazaba a mi querida selva. Los gritos de los demás, el llanto desesperado... y luego, silencio.

- ¡Zelha!

Me sobresalté y alcé la mirada, viendo que Mu me miraba fijamente, con preocupación en sus ojos. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa.

- A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Suspiré profundamente, deseando por vez primera en mi vida tener puesta la máscara, que ocultaba mis expresiones delatoras.

- Mi pesadilla -dije-. No la he vuelto a tener, aunque siento que hay algo muy malo que se aproxima... llámalo presentimiento. Creo que con el regreso de mi Cosmo pude bloquear esos _feelings_, pero igual puedo adivinar una sombra que se cierne sobre mi tierra...

- Regresemos, esto lo tiene que saber el Gran Maestro -dijo, tomándome del brazo-. Uno no puede ignorar una pesadilla recurrente, y menos si viene acompañada por ese tipo de sensaciones--

- ¡No, espera! -protesté, resistiéndome-. ¡No podemos saber si es una alucinación mía! Además... no quiero molestar al Patriarca Shion con eso, dirá que es una tontería...

- YO te digo que es una tontería... pero es el que pienses que el Maestro se molestará contigo -me regañó, entrecerrando los ojos-. Si tus sentidos te salvan de una batalla a muerte,. ¿cómo no podrían avisarte de un peligro? Por eso se le llaman instintos, Zelha.

- Argh,. ¿no comprendes que lo que necesito ahora es que entrenemos?. ¡No podré protegerlos si no estoy preparada para ello!. ¡Tengo que ser fuerte para luchar por los que quiero!

Mu parpadeó lentamente y luego me sentó en uno de los trozos de la columna.

- Espera aquí, ya regreso.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a buscar algo, no tardaré.

- X -

Comencé a respirar profundo apenas desapareció. Sentía que la ansiedad me mataría si no me calmaba. Luego, observé a mi alrededor.

Estaba completamente sola en un antiguo oráculo...

Tal vez... tal vez...

Arrastré mis pies hasta una especie de fuente para pájaros, que se alzaba en medio de un círculo de piedras destrozadas. Miré en su interior, encontrándolo vacío.

¿Acaso sería como una bola de cristal?. ¿Cómo habrían hecho los antiguos para recibir los augurios de los Dioses?

Encontré otra fuente, más baja que la primera, que sí estaba llena de agua.

Bueno, ya todo estaba tan destrozado, un poco más de desorden no importará. Levanté la primera fuente utilizando mi Cosmo para enfocar el agarre de mis manos sobre la pétrea superficie, vertiendo finalmente el agua sobre la primera artesa.

El otro perol de piedra se hizo añicos cuando lo solté, haciendo un estrépito que retumbó en todo el lugar. Demonios... voy a ir al Inframundo por esto, estoy segura.

_Let's get to work_.

Convoqué mi Cosmo, rodeando la pila y mi propio cuerpo, mientras me inclinaba sobre el agua, ya calmada. Quiero saber... quiero saberlo...

- Athena, Señora mía, Diosa de Ojos Grises que tiene como símbolo la lechuza, os suplico que escuchéis la plegaria de tu humilde servidora -las palabras me salieron solas-. Guíame con tu Eterna Sabiduría e ilumina mi pobre alma; ruego por respuestas, imploro por una estrella,. ¡suplico por una Verdad!

Mis sentidos se embotaron y perdí el conocimiento, o eso pensé yo.

- X -

Cuando desperté, me hallaba en un sitio harto conocido.

El agua caía bravamente de una altura impresionante, la más alta del mundo según las cuentas actuales. El peñón que dividía la cascada en su punto más alto, seguía igual de imponente, a pesar de la acción desgastadora del agua.

_Estaba en casa..._

Me levanté con las piernas temblorosas. No lo podía creer.

La selva me dio la bienvenida con su indestructible verdor, sus secretos, sus misterios, sus peligros y sus bellezas.

Sentí que mis labios se curvaban en una enorme sonrisa.

- _MOTHER NATURE!_ -grité a todo pulmón. Estaba extasiada... ninguna montaña podía compararse con esto. Los Pirineos eran bellos, pero no se le acercaba jamás a esta preciosidad. Ni siquiera el Himalaya, con su blanca perfección.

Unas guacamayas respondieron mi grito, iniciando el escándalo habitual en ellas. Miré hacia abajo, olvidando por un momento el vértigo.

¡Estaba en lo más alto del Churún Merú, el Altar de los Dioses!

Por Athena... ¿acaso Ella quería que viera esto de nuevo?

Y... ¿cómo demonios iba a bajar?

Respiré profundo. No era la primera vez que subía hasta acá, había subido otras dos veces... con Aldebarán. Tal vez no fuera tan difícil, viendo que él pudo transportarnos a ambos a escalada limpia.

Mientras buscaba, advertí con el rabillo del ojo que se iniciaba una ráfaga de viento... que se convirtió en un huracán.

No... no puede ser...

Y la Oscuridad se hizo presente, engulléndolo todo, marchitando los árboles, matando los animales, ahogando los chillidos de las aves.

El viento azotaba mi cara, abriendo pequeños cortes en la piel con trozos de hielo. Un viento frío y lleno de violencia, de destrucción. Fruncí el ceño al ver de lejos cómo un leopardo era asfixiado por esa horrible cosa.

¡Por los cuernos de la Cabra que no dejaría que esto me atormentara más!.

Convoqué todo el poder de mi Cosmo. Tal vez no fuera mucho, pero moriría peleando por lo que creo, por lo que es mío,. ¡por mi derecho a defender mi hogar!

Me lancé hacia delante, empapándome inmediatamente con el agua de la catarata. Cualquiera que hubiera visto eso de lejos, le hubiese dado la impresión de ver una antorcha cayendo por el risco. Amplifiqué el poder de mi Cosmo y solté el todo por el todo.

¡Por la Fuerza, por la Justicia, por la Fidelidad, por la Gentileza... por la Redención!.

Por Aldebarán, por Saga, por Shura, por Mu... ¡por el Santuario!.

- _Excalibur!_

Mi brazo derecho cobró vida de pronto, imperando mis instintos. Córtalo, córtalo en dos. Córtalo en seco.

La onda de la técnica entró limpiamente en la nube, separándola y abriendo una brecha por la cual pude ver el cielo azul sobre mi cabeza. Aún seguía cayendo, apenas habían pasado unas milésimas de segundo. Mi cabello se echó hacia atrás, producto de la velocidad de la gravedad.

- ¡No vas a comerte mi selva, maldito! -grité, fuera de control-. ¡Te lo juro por la Sagrada Excalibur!.

La Oscuridad se cernía sobre mí. Aunque separada (porque sí había funcionado el ataque), aún seguía su invasión.

¡Tenía que pensar en otra cosa y rápido, antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo!

_Then... it hit me._

Concentré mi Cosmo nuevamente, llamando todo su poder y entrando en contacto hasta con el más ínfimo de mis poros.

- _Excalibur's Fury!_

La Oscuridad se deshizo, restaurando mi selva… y yo caí de nuevo en ese estado inconsciente.

- X -

Abrí los ojos y me encontré de nuevo en el oráculo, acunada por unos fuertes brazos. Alcé el rostro y tropecé con los ojos amables de Mu, quien me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buen trabajo, pequeña -dijo-. Lo lograste.

¿Ah?

- ¿A qué... a qué te refieres? -balbucí, parpadeando lentamente y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Lograste sobreponerte a esa esencia que oscurecía tu corazón. No era un enemigo, eran las dudas que aún permanecían en tu subconsciente, sobre tu misión, sobre tu destino. Al verte frente a lo desconocido y ver que todo lo que conocías y amabas iba a perecer, tu corazón encontró la Luz de Athena e hizo decidirte por completo por este camino.

- _Then... my dreams were just my doubts, nagging at me..._ -murmuré cerrando los ojos. Sentí algo cálido y suave rozando mis labios muy ligeramente, antes de quedarme dormida.

- X -

Mu miró a Saga, quien apareció entre las columnas destrozadas.

- ¿Cómo sabías que ella iba a intentar eso? -preguntó el Santo de Géminis-. Fue bastante estúpido, pero efectivo...

- Aún tenía las pesadillas, pero yo las canalizaba y la inducía a un sueño más profundo. Su Destino la llamaba, pero ella aún no se decidía. Interiormente, Athena se le manifestó mediante esos sueños para que Zelha encontrara su camino... y funcionó.

- Ayudado con el Satán Imperial, por supuesto -observó Shura, apareciendo con Aldebarán por la escalinata-. Lo bueno es que pudo desarrollar Excalibur... ya no tengo más nada que enseñarle.

- Te equivocas, cabrito -rió Aldebarán, dándole una palmada que casi lo tira al suelo-. Aún tienes que enseñarle esa paciencia tuya, porque si sigue de cabezota metiéndose en problemas con tu chica Chloe, pues lo va a pasar peor con las demás Amazonas...

- Ellas las vencerán, a todas -sonrió Mu, mirando fijamente a la muchacha dormida entre sus brazos-. Tiene por Maestros a los mejores del Santuario. Si llegase a pelear en una batalla real, no sería ella la que cayera.

- Eh... Mu, no estarás pensando en... -dudó Aldebarán, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Mu asintió, con una sonrisa de las que mostraba cuando algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Sí, estoy pensando en eso -corroboró entrecerrando los ojos-. Ella va a ganar las Pruebas Vestales Olímpicas.

- ¿Realmente estás seguro de que ya es tiempo? -preguntó Shura, mirando el rostro de la chica en los brazos de Mu-. Esas pruebas son las que determinan si ella es digna de una armadura...

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que ella te quite el puesto, Shura? -Saga _sneered_, ganándose un _glare_ del Capricorniano y un puñetazo.

. Estoy preparado para cederle mi puesto si Athena así lo desea -replicó él, cortante-. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, viejo... ¿por qué no tomaste una alumna?. ¿Tienes miedo de que te suceda una chiquilla en la Armadura de Géminis?

- No seas ridículo, Cabrón -respondió Saga con una carcajada presuntuosa, a lo cual Shura se lanzó contra él, maldiciendo en español. Aldebarán los detuvo a ambos gruñendo, mientras Mu observaba a la muchacha dormida entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ya está bueno! -protestó Aldebarán-. ¡Compórtense como es debido!

- Ya verás, Zelha... -murmuró el Carnero Dorado, _oblivious_ a lo que ocurría frente a él-. Serás una Santa de Athena, y ya nadie tendrá nada que decir sobre ti más que inclinarse ante tu valía...

En su inconsciente, la chica suspiró profundamente y hundió la cara en el pecho de Mu de Aries, quien sonrió de nuevo.

-----------------

Elena: Algo así... xD

Pilla Doll:. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me hiciste sonreír con lo de la sensibilidad de Mu... jijiji, de verdad pude pensar en varias cosas hasta que me dijiste sobre su verdadero punto sensible xD Veremos si Shaka hace algo por sus hormonas, aunque es tan apretado y tan mojigato que lo dudo realmente, jajaja... xD

Navarhta: Jajaja, sí, se escribe así, OH MY GOD, xD... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero verte más a menudo por acá :-D

K!tTy: Bueno, en la Saga de las Doce Casas, Mu tiene los ojos violeta, pero en la Saga de Hades Sanctuary, los tiene verdes... yo me quedo con violetas, porque ojos verdes tienen muchos ya, y el violeta es un color de por sí muy hermoso,. ¿no crees?  
En cuanto a las otras historias, checa en mi profile por Autores Favoritos, donde encontrarás a Hyuuga Temari (antes conocida como Alexiel de Merak o Princesa Athenea), quien lleva la historia de Alexiel, en Ice Queen. Mientras que Chloe es contada por Argesh Marek, en la historia llamada The Killer in Me. ¡Espero te gusten!

¡Gracias a todos, pronto les tendré otro capítulo!


	20. Ich Liebe dich

**Disclaimer: **Quisiera que fueran míos, pero no lo son, joer... u.u

**Ich Liebe dich: I believe!**

**_A Marin._  
**

Pasaron varias semanas y sentí que poco a poco me iba cayendo en un abismo de frustración y obstinación. Había descubierto esa sucia trampa de Aldebarán Saga, Mu y Shura y no pude por menos que gritarles a los cuatro hasta del mal que se iban a morir.

Sé que lo hicieron con la mejor de las intenciones, pero esa visión que me atormentaba no era nada bonita. Más incluso con esos sueños provocados por Athena, que al ser bloqueados por Mu, no podía interpretarlos de una manera más imperiosa. Saga con ese puño del infierno que me provocó esa ilusión de caída libre por casi mil metros. Shura con su presión de que debía entrenar más y más siempre; aunque no viviera con él, siempre recibía ese mensaje con su Cosmo. Y Aldebarán, siempre picándome para que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía y le atacara.

Ahora, habían pasado dos semanas y aún no les hablaba a ninguno de los cuatro, nada más por motivos del entrenamiento. _Males_.

Hablé con Alexiel y Chloe (Aleisha estaba fuera del Santuario con Touma y Kanon), llegando a la conclusión de que los hombres del Santuario, además de ser una cuerda de machistas todos, son unos metiches y unos necios. Pero, a pesar de todo y todo, son honorables y muy confiables. La gran mayoría, claro.

Ya había dejado atrás esa timidez que me provocaba el que me miraran directamente a la cara, y ahora caminaba normalmente por Rodorio con el rostro al aire. Por seguridad, nos colocábamos la máscara para ir a Athene, pues aún los aldeanos no conocían sobre la derogación de nuestra Ley Amazónica.

Un buen día que salí a comprar provisiones con Kiki, nos encontramos a una pareja sentada cerca de los farallones que daban al pequeño puerto que comunicaba Rodorio con Kalamákion, cerca de Atenas, y el cual proveía a Athene y a Rodorio de provisiones de la capital griega. Dicha pareja compraba manzanas en el mercado...

Al ver el perfil del hombre, halé a Kiki por un brazo y le susurré al oído lo más silenciosamente que pude.

- ¡Teletranspórtanos de aquí YA!

- Pero...

- Pero nada,. ¡YA! -susurré desesperada. Kiki obedeció, transportando nuestros átomos y materia al techo de uno de los edificios cercanos.

Me senté y solté un suspiro. Por poco nos descubren y se arma la gorda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el chico, preocupado. Yo moví una mano y respiré profundo otra vez.

- Es que... me sentí ahogada en el gentío, es todo... regresemos al Templo, Kiki, por favor.

La verdad era que ese joven era Aioria. Y la chica, aunque tapada la cabeza por un _hood_, era discernible su perfil sin máscara. Marin.

¡Había decidido mostrar su rostro al León Dorado!

Esto era grande, tenía que regresar pronto al Santuario para contarle a Chloe y a Alexiel. Kiki no me creyó ese vahído que supuestamente me aquejó, pero no podía contarle allí mismo. El chico era capaz de armar un escándalo, del cual quería evitarle el bochorno a Marin a toda costa.

Kiki desapareció enfurruñado en su habitación al llegar al Templo de Aries, mientras yo guardaba lo que habíamos comprado, rumiando el enorme chisme y de paso mi remordimiento al no contarle nada al pequeño.

A mi cabeza llegó una canción, así que comencé a cantar.

_I don't believe in trouble  
I don't believe in pain  
I don't believe there's nothing left  
But running here again _

_I don't believe in promise  
I don't believe in chance  
I don't believe you can resist  
The things that make no sense _

_I don't believe in silence_  
'_Cause silence seems so slow  
I don't believe in energy  
The tension is too low _

_I don't believe in panic  
I don't believe in fear  
I don't believe in prophecies  
So don't waste any tears_

Terminé de acomodar los trastos y salí a la Sala Central del Templo con la canción en la cabeza. No podía dejarla, así que comencé a hacer piruetas por todo el salón.

_I believe!_

Alcé la pierna y la sostuve con las dos manos mientras me paraba en la punta del otro pie. Luego, me proyecté hacia atrás, aún tarareando la canción. Era bastante movida, una de las enfermeras del campamento, que era alemana, vivía cantándola. Me la aprendí de inmediato, je.

Comencé a girar sobre mí misma, encendiendo mi Cosmo y aumentando la intensidad de las vueltas. Cuando no pude más por la fuerza centrífuga, me detuve abruptamente y azoté la mano abierta contra el suelo, levantándolo con estrépito mientras mi energía se expandía por toda la Sala. No me di cuenta que mi cabello se levantó por la potencia de mi movimiento, y mi piel se enchinó como si una ráfaga helada me envolviera.

- Buen movimiento, Amazona Discípula de Capricornio -se oyó una voz.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré cara a cara con el Patriarca, Shion de Aries, antes de que mi visión se viera cortada por el cabello que me cayó en el rostro.

- Ah... Gran Maestro del Santuario de la Sabia Diosa, mis respetos, Señor -musité, hincando la rodilla en el suelo.

¿Qué coño hacía Shion en el Templo de Aries? Que yo supiera, el inquilinato lo dejó mudarse unos cuantos pisos más arriba, así que no entendía qué hacía en la planta baja.

- Veo que estás un poco confundida por mi presencia acá, así que seré breve.

OK, esto fue _weird_.

Incliné un poco la cabeza para hacerle saber que le escuchaba, para luego alzar la mirada hacia él. Qué hermoso se veía, con la túnica blanca con adornos verdes y dorados, sin casco y sin máscara, dejando notar con frescura su origen legendario.

Como que todos los Lemurianos son atractivos,. ¿eh? Kiki va a ser un azote de Amazonas cuando llegue a los veinte, pues.

- Mi apreciado alumno me ha hecho saber que el truco que sugerí funcionó, aunque no con muy buena reacción de tu parte, muchacha -dijo, con un amago de sonrisa.

Ya va... ¿él fue el que se inventó todo ese teatro del oráculo para hacerme conocer mis propias dudas internas?

_Yeah, I'm pretty much fucked up then_.

- Pero... -de alguna manera encontré mi voz-,. ¿por qué, Gran Maestro?. ¿Por qué hacerme eso?

Seguro que sonaba muy _whining_, pero no estaba entendiendo ni madres.

- Zelha,. ¿cómo podemos tener una Santa en la Orden Plateada que aún alberga dudas en su corazón? Athena mostró eso porque necesitabas despegarte de la selva, pero igualmente necesitabas cerrar tu círculo y comenzar una nueva vida.

Carajo, ahora menos entiendo. ¿Santa de Plata?

- Perdón, pero... ¿qué tienen que ver Marin o Shaina en esto?. ¿Qué quiere decir con la Orden de Plata?

- Has sido seleccionada para combatir por una armadura de Plata, pequeña -respondió él con una sonrisa al mejor estilo de Mu; ya me daba cuenta de dónde sacaba ese hombre el _mischief_ que lo caracterizaba-. Las Pruebas Vestales Olímpicas son en unos meses, y eres una de las fuertes competidoras para una de las armaduras de Plata. Pelearás por ella contra oponentes de ambos sexos, por lo que te aconsejo que continúes con el entrenamiento.

Santa de Plata… _oh, my GOD_.

Me incorporé un poco. Shion sonrió, debí haberle parecido como un sabueso que olisquea su presa.

Siendo Santa de Plata, habría completado la meta que me impuse en la Amazonia. Siendo Santa de Plata, podría tener un lugar en la Orden y…

- Seguiré los lineamientos para ingresar a las Pruebas Vestales, Señor -dije con determinación. Él asintió y salió del Templo vía Tauro, mientras yo salía por la puerta del frente en dirección al templete del oráculo.

Allí encontré a Mu, solo. Alcé una ceja al verle levitar por encima del baño para pájaros que utilicé para invocar a Athena.

- No tengo ni la menor intención de irme de aquí -le dije después de dos horas de verlo meditar sin descender de su suspensión-. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre esas Pruebas Vestales Olímpicas que me dijo el Gran Maestro.

- ¿Quieres participar? -escuché que le dijo a mi mente-. Será peligroso, existe la probabilidad de que te toque pelear contra uno de los alumnos masculinos…

- No me importa -repliqué con decisión-. Quiero participar por mí, quiero poner a prueba mi lealtad y demostrarles a ustedes, hatajo de tipos enlatados, lo que puedo ser capaz y hacer con las enseñanzas de ustedes.

Mu abrió un ojo y lo fijó en los míos, para luego descender al suelo lentamente.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó con esto -señaló el oráculo derruido-. Sólo queríamos…

- No te disculpes más, Mu -atajé, riendo por lo bajo-, ya veré cómo se las cobro a cada uno. Por lo pronto, quiero que me entrenes -añadí con una sonrisa.

- X -

Comencé a brincar como loca en un arranque de alegría al ver a Aldebarán levantándose adolorido, producto de mi Llamado de la Selva. Shura aplaudió asombrado, mientras Kiki palmoteaba y reía burlándose de mi padre toro.

- Muchacha, no sabía que podías hacer eso -gruñó Aldebarán mientras me apretaba en un abrazo que me puso a toser buscando aire-. Ya quiero verte en las Vestales, pateándole el trasero a cuanto imbécil quiera imponerse a ti.

- _Let me go, damn it!_ -grité ahogadamente, _flaring_ mi Cosmo.

Aldebarán se echó a reír y me dejó caer, aterrizando sobre mis posaderas pesadamente ante las carcajadas de Shura, Kiki y él mismo. Mu avanzó y me tendió una de sus manos, mirándome con una sonrisa.

Le sostuve la mirada, quedándonos así por un buen rato, o al menos así me pareció a mí. Sus ojos decían muchas cosas, decían sobre sus raíces, sus vivencias, sus experiencias… y denotaban calidez. Una calidez que nunca antes había visto en otros ojos que no fueran los de Sir Drake o los de Aldebarán... pero ésta era una calidez más oscura, más insondable, más misteriosa.

Leí sobre sus secretos, sus confesiones, sus pecados y sus deseos; leí sobre sus metas y objetivos, sobre sus poderes, sobre su niñez y su adolescencia. Contemplé su alma, totalmente descubierta ante mí.

- Eh,. ¡Mu, Zelha! -escuchamos la voz suspicaz de Shura y nos sobresaltamos, rompiendo el contacto visual. No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé al verme descubierta de ese modo, _staring at him_.

- ¿Te vas a levantar o estás posando para las cámaras? -alcé la mirada y vi a Saga, sonriendo mientras comía unas frutas secas como si fueran palomitas de maíz.

Gruñí y me icé con la mano de Mu, la cual no dejó la mía después de verme en pie. Pude darme cuenta que Shura frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Me volví hacia Saga y le dediqué una de las mejores enseñanzas de las doctoras del campamento: _I gave him the finger_.

Saga se echó a reír mientras le pasaba la bolsa de frutas secas a Aldebarán y saliendo del Templo de Tauro. Apreté un poco los dedos de Mu, para luego salir del Templo en dirección a Capricornio con mi Maestro.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin subir, de hecho, desde que había regresado de Jamir. Veía poco a Chloe, tenía tiempo sin ver a Aleisha… y de Alexiel, ni se diga. Estaba totalmente abocada a mi meta de ganarme una armadura en las Pruebas Vestales, por lo que se me había olvidado lo demás. Sentí de repente un cierto remordimiento al haber dejado de lado a mis amigas...

- Ellas están bien, Zelha -dijo Shura mientras terminábamos de cruzar por Cáncer-. Todas están haciendo lo mismo que tú, entrenar para participar en estas pruebas. Las Pruebas Vestales deberían ser para mujeres solamente, pero desde que se abolió la Ley de las Amazonas, parece que se acomodó esa discriminación de géneros en el Santuario.

- Gracias a Athena -murmuré con un resoplido, esas escaleras me sacaban la madre y todo el aire-. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Chloe?

- Va bien.

Alcé una ceja y continuamos subiendo. Shura era bastante seco en cuanto a su vida privada, pero la pregunta no era sobre su intimidad...

No comprendía su tono ni tampoco el profundo _scowl_ que adornó su frente.

Ay... ya, ahora sí entendía.

A Shura le gustan las gitanas,. ¿eh? No lo culpo, la chica era preciosa con ese cabello rojo y esos ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas. Sin contar el carácter endemoniado que tenía Chloe y sin dejarla abrir la boca, podía pasar por una dama inglesa de alta clase, como esas de los libros de historia.

_Poor, poor little goat_.

Me daba pena con él, porque era tan minusválido emocionalmente y tan torpe mostrando sus sentimientos, que seguro se las iba a ver negras para hacer algún movimiento para llamar la atención de la loca de Chloe. Si es que lo hacía.

Mis pensamientos se fueron volando a ese roce de manos de hacía un rato. Recordé lo que vi en los ojos de Mu y sentí de nuevo esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, la misma que sentí al compartir con él ese momento tan hermoso ante el suelo de nubes, en el Himalaya.

No dije más nada hasta llegar a Capricornio.

- X -

- ¡Alex! Alexiel,. ¿dónde estás?

¿Dónde se metía esa rubia necia cuando más la necesitaba?

- Deja de gritar, mujer, vas a despertar a la paleta -me regañó ella apareciendo entre las columnas. Andaba de malas, por lo visto...

- Ya qué, ya me despertó -escuché la voz de Camus al final del Salón Central, haciéndome dar un respingo-. Te agradezco más respeto cuando te dirijas hacia mi persona, Alexiel de Merak.

Ouch, como que vine en mal momento. Ella se encogió de hombros y salió conmigo, sentándonos en las escaleras hacia Capricornio.

- ¿Y eso a qué vino? -pregunté señalando con el pulgar a mis espaldas-. ¿Es el día de su ciclo o algo así?

- Jeje, más o menos -respondió ella-, lo que pasa es que anda de mal humor porque llegué recientemente de Asgard con órdenes de participar en las Pruebas Vestales contra un Santo griego, para que Hilda pueda darme mi Ropaje Divino...

- Pero pensé que tenías ya el rango...

- Lo tengo, pero el Guerrero Divino de Merak es mi hermano, no yo... y tampoco quiero su Ropaje. Quiero el mío propio. Y cuando éste _imbécil_ se enteró, puso todos los peros posibles para que Touma no me entrenara, siendo él el único que podría hacerlo.

Heh, _tricky bastard..._

- Maldito hielo celópata -murmuré por lo bajo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Alex?

- Ajo y agua, _schöne_... -suspiró-. Aún está molesto conmigo por lo de la bromilla que le hice a sus esculturas, además de lo de Touma...

Claro, no era para menos. Camus parecía un ser frío y desapegado, pero se podía colegir que debajo de esa coraza helada había un ser bastante posesivo y emocional, aunque él no quisiera mostrarse así. Pobre Alexiel, tenía que lidiar con un par de hombres que no se soportaban para poder cumplir con las órdenes de su Princesa...

- Anímate, Blancanieves, por lo menos tienes a dos hombres atractivos pendientes de ti -le dije, guiñándole un ojo. Ella se echó a reír, tapándose la boca.

- Con tal de que no me hagan una escena de novela mexicana,. ¡que hagan lo que quieran!

Las risas de las dos llegaron hasta Capricornio, porque Shura salió y me hizo señas de que regresara. Con un suspiro, me levanté y tendí mi mano hacia mi rubia amiga.

- Suerte en las Pruebas Vestales, amiga... que gane la mejor.

- _Auf wiedersen, goat!_

Regresé al Templo de Capricornio, preguntándome qué querría Shura.

Algo me decía que me preparara...

- X -

Y mi instinto tenía razón.

_Holy fuck._

Shura me esperaba... sujetando dos katanas.

- Dominaste el Excalibur en tu mente -dijo-. Ahora, quiero que la domines en tu cuerpo. Prepárate, porque no seré amable.

No sabía si saltar de alegría o salir corriendo. Avancé lentamente, tomando de sus manos uno de los sables. De vaina negra con detalles plateados, era una espada preciosa.

Observé a mi Maestro desenvainar la suya lentamente, la cual tenía recubrimiento dorado y su funda era de color verde, como el color de su cabello. Se colocó en postura de _kata_ inicial, la cual era la más básica de las poses que me había enseñado en Los Pirineos.

Suspiré profundamente y, acto seguido, desenvainé la mía colocando la vaina en el suelo, apartada de nuestro camino. Una mano junto a la cruz, nivelando la hoja... y una mano en el tope final de la katana, recordé mientras imitaba su _stance_ inicial.

- ¿Tienes algún novio, Zelha?

Antes de que pudiera sorprenderme por la pregunta, Shura atacó.

A duras penas pude detener su movimiento. Se me heló la sangre cuando comprobé que apuntaba a mi cuello.

Shura se recargó con casi todo su peso en la hoja, mientras yo utilizaba toda mi fuerza y balance en las manos para quitarme su espada de la cara.

- _What the HELL is wrong with you!_

Él sólo sonrió, sin un ápice de humor.

- Estoy haciendo una simple pregunta, muchacha -dijo casualmente, imprimiéndole más fuerza a la katana mientras yo sentía mis piernas temblar por la presión sobre mí-. ¿Tienes a alguien que te pretenda, un...Santo, quizá?

- ¡Estás fuera de orden, Shura! -chillé empujándolo como pude, sacándomelo de encima-. ¿De dónde coño sacas eso?

Mi Maestro osciló la brillante hoja sobre su cabeza, colocándose de nuevo en postura de ataque, con la espada sobre su hombro.

- Yo sólo observo, quilla -encajó la hoja sobre mi cabeza de nuevo, forzándome de nuevo a parar su golpe-. Observo que ahora tu rostro se sonroja más a menudo que antes... ¿quién es, Zelha?. ¿Saga, Mu?. ¿O es acaso Camus, Milo o Shaka?

_What the FUCK!_

Ahora sí me enfurecí. ¡Cómo me arrecha que me tomen por sentado!.

Lo empujé de nuevo y me lancé hacia su cara, llevando la katana hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, encontrando ese feo _clang_ que suena cuando dos metales chocan con violencia.

- Primero que todo, capullo -siseé mientras repetía mi ataque, ciega de la rabia-. Tengo mejores gustos que andar de pendeja tras un tipo rubio que parece una maldita muñeca _Barbie_ de tamaño familiar que ni siquiera responde cuando uno le habla -barrí las piernas, esquivando una patada, para luego estocar hacia su corazón-. Sobre Milo, no me gustan los tipos con uñas largas -añadí con un jadeo echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, observando como en cámara lenta el brillo metálico pasar frente a mis ojos, para corresponder con una patada en su mandíbula con toda la mala intención-. Sobre Camus, ése no mira más allá de un pasaporte nórdico, no eres más que un gilip-- -me interrumpí cuando moví la cabeza hacia la derecha esquivando su katana-. Y sobre el azulejo doble cara y el Lemuriano... ¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA QUE UNA MUJER NO PUEDE MANTENER AMISTAD NORMAL CON UN HOMBRE O QUÉ?

Mi grito retumbó por el Templo mientras yo aprovechaba un ínfimo instante de sorpresa para embestirle y caer ambos al suelo, yo sentada encima de su pecho apuntándole con la punta de la katana en medio de los ojos.

- Buen movimiento -aprobó con una sonrisa-. Pero te recomiendo que cuando intentes desestabilizar a alguien, no grites tanto que lo puedes dejar sordo.

- ¡Joder contigo, Shura! -exclamé mientras soltaba la espada y me levantaba-. ¿En qué carajo estás pensando cuando me atacas verbalmente de ese modo?. ¿Te volviste loco o es que la falta de hierba para fumar en el Santuario te creó síndrome de abstinencia?

- Cuida tu lenguaje, suficiente tuve con tu _wrath_ mientras peleábamos -reprochó agitando un dedo desde el suelo, sin la menor aparente intención de levantarse-. Un oponente usará contra ti todo lo que pueda averiguar de tus puntos débiles, Zelha. Lo que acabo de hacer es simple estrategia desestabilizadora. Créeme que cuando te enfrentes por tu vida en las Pruebas, no vendrá alguien a preguntarte por un novio, niña, sino te van a ofender, humillar... te van a poner peor que esas doncellas que usa Milo para sus prácticas. Te dirán mujerzuela con las peores palabras, te dirán embustera y tramposa. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te dirán, pequeña, por eso quería ponerte sobre aviso.

- _Shura, go to hell._

Con eso subí a los altos y me encerré en el baño, aún temblando de rabia. ¿Cómo pudo haberme asustado de ese modo?. ¿Cómo es que no podía dejar de temblar pensando en las consecuencias de una posible admisión de mi gusto por algún hombre?

Si Shura o Aldebarán se enteraban que a mí me gustaba Mu, mínimo lo apaleaban o lanzaban el chivatazo con Shion. No, no podía permitir eso, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza como para dejar que este brollo creciera aún más...

- Zelha, abre la puerta.

- _NO FUCKING WAY!_ Tú estás totalmente desquiciado, necesitas que alguien te revise la cabeza.

- No seas tonta, piénsalo bien... si llegases a pelear contra un hombre,. ¿qué harás? Tienes dos opciones: o dejar que vea lo transparente que es tu rostro con tus emociones y tus pensamientos, o ponerte esa máscara de porquería y retroceder en todo lo que hemos trabajado desde que eras una quilla.

Abrí la puerta y lo miré fijamente, sin dejar de temblar. Mis labios pugnaban por insultarlo, decirle que era mentira... pero sólo se escapó un suspiro de ellos. Hundí la cara en su pecho, mientras él me apretaba en un abrazo.

- Pequeña, a mí realmente me importas mucho -dijo apoyando la barbilla en mi cabeza-, y no me gustaría ver que te vencen en las Pruebas Vestales por hacer hincapié en lo obvio. Te gusta uno de esos dos mamarrachos, y eso puede ser tu perdición, tanto de la armadura como de tu propia vida.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es así como lo dices? -mi voz se oyó apagada.

- Podré ser tu Maestro, pero también soy tu amigo -dijo con serenidad-. Sé lo que sientes cuando uno de ellos dos te mira. Sé que Saga te tiene entre ceja y ceja, y pude ver hoy que Mu siente algo también. El punto es... ¿qué sientes tú?

- ¡Nada!. ¡No puedo, no _deb_o sentir nada!. ¡Mi deber es con Athena, no puedo mirar ni esperar otra cosa más!

- A ver chica, cálmate -respondió llevándome de vuelta al baño y haciendo un gesto para que me lavara la cara-. Aunque sobre nuestros hombros llevemos el peso de la misión más sagrada de todas, _somos humanos_. Sentimos, vivimos, respiramos, amamos y odiamos, como todos los otros que viven fuera de este sitio. Yo sé lo que es amar y no ser correspondido, sé lo que es la culpa, Zelha, sé lo que es el tormento interno por ser un humano... y cometer un error contra uno de los mayores valores de mi vida.

- Shura, yo...

- Déjame terminar. Obedecí una orden de un Dios loco que poseía a otro loco y mira lo que pasó. Maté a mi mejor amigo porque no quise creer en sus palabras y sólo seguí las órdenes, fueran equivocadas o no. Tómate el tiempo para pensar lo que podría pasar si llegasen a ordenarte matar a Alexiel, a Aleisha o a Chloe... ¿qué pasaría entonces, Zelha?. ¿Qué harías, cumplirías las órdenes sin detenerte a pensar que podrían ser erradas o buscarías la manera de corroborar las acusaciones primero?

Temblé al pensarlo. La sola idea de atentar contra la vida de mis mejores amigas era tan enferma que tuve que echarme hacia delante en una arcada.

- Lo mismo pasé yo -escuché la _soothing voice_ de mi Maestro, con tono amable-. Cuando corroboré la muerte de Aiolos me encerré en este Templo por más de tres meses, no quería hablar con nadie... y mucho menos encontrarme con Aioria, por lo que ya sabes... por eso es que ahora te digo, quilla, que abras los ojos, mantengas la cabeza sobre los hombros... pero sobretodo, seas sincera contigo misma.

Lo miré de reojo para luego suspirar.

- Gracias, Shura.

- No hay de qué, pequeña.

- X -

Emprendí el camino de regreso a Aries con el corazón en un puño y la katana en el otro. Si de verdad era así como lo pintaba Shura, estaría bien jodida cuando alguien me dijera todo ese montón de cosas en mi cara, delante de ese montón de gente en el Coliseo, delante de Saga, de Mu, de Shura, de Aldebarán... ¡y delante de Shion y Athena¡No, no podía permitirlo!

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

Pasé por la mayor parte de los Templos sin siquiera verlos. Aunque Shaka hubiera estado con los ojos abiertos tejiendo punto de crochet no me hubiera dado maldita cuenta, de tan distraída que iba. Llegué a Cáncer en piloto automático, sin más _notice_ que la ráfaga de aire frío del Yomotsu para darme el paso por la Cuarta Casa.

Cuando choqué con algo que se me interpuso en el camino, fue que me di cuenta dónde estaba... y quién estaba frente a mí.

_I recoiled_ cuando lo vi. DeathMask me miraba fijamente, con un _smirk_ en el rostro.

- _Buonasera, piccola capra_ -dijo con voz neutra-. ¿Vas a participar en las Pruebas?

- Sí, así es -respondí apretando la katana. Este hombre siempre me ha dado _the creeps!_

- Buena suerte entonces, la necesitarás.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Maestro, que no me cree capaz de ganar una armadura?

- Ah, sí creo que puedas hacerlo... ¿pero a qué costo, _bambina_?

Pasé a su lado rápidamente y seguí caminando.

- El costo es lo de menos. Mi alma pertenece a Athena, así como mi cuerpo y mi Cosmo.

- Qué pena que Saga y Mu opinen lo contrario,. ¿no?

Cerré los ojos sin dejar de caminar. Respiré profundo varias veces y me volví a verle, sonriendo malévolamente con sus asquerosas máscaras de fondo.

- Y qué dirá Shura,. ¿verdad? Chloe será una Santa de Plata, quizás de Oro... y al primero que se lo deberá agradecer es a él, por ser tan buen Maestro...

Cuando sentí su Cosmo estallando con furia, sabía que había _struck a nerve_.

- Espero que si no te ganas la armadura por lo menos consigas un trabajito con las cortesanas de las afueras de Athene, estoy seguro que tendrías una clientela de clase dorada.

- _Then I will be the greatest among the bitches, huh?_

Dicho esto, salí de Cáncer sin darme cuenta que llevaba la katana tan apretada que los kanji grabados en plata se habían hundido en mi carne, haciendo relieve en mi mano.

Saga me vio entrando a su Templo y de inmediato lo cerró con el Laberinto, viniendo a mí con la ceja levantada.

- ¿Y a ti qué ray--...?

La punta de la katana brilló en la oscuridad junto al cuello del Geminiano. Éste abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

- No me busques la lengua ahora, azulito, no estoy de humor para réplicas de ningún tipo. Suficiente tuve con el _asshole_ de DeathMask. Déjame pasar por este armatoste de Templo y luego hablamos.

- Por lo menos dime qué fue lo que te dijo ese imbécil, para decirle unas cuantas cosas...

- Que no, joder. Este es un asunto que voy a solucionar yo. Y además, yo no soy doncellita frágil para que me estés defendiendo como si te llamaras San Jorge. Métetelo en la cabeza, Saga... _no soy ninguna dama_.

- _Go ahead, then_.

Salí de Géminis, pasé por Tauro sin ver a Aldebarán (menos mal) y llegué a Aries, _fuming_.

Mu levantó la vista de un libro y lo cerró, pero al ver mi cara de molestia se lo pensó mejor y se hundió de nuevo en la lectura. Llegué a la Sala Principal y comencé a dar estocadas rápidas con la katana, dando salida a mi furia y a mi frustración. Por lo menos, le había pagado a DeathMask con la misma moneda, cosa que me hizo sentir un fresquito.

De pronto, la hoja del sable impactó contra un guantelete.

- ¿Qué te tiene así tan molesta? -preguntó con suavidad, desviando la katana hacia el suelo-. ¿Te peleaste con Shura?

Respiré profundo varias veces y envainé el sable, evitando su mirada.

- No, no discutí con Shura.

Suave pero firme, su mano tomó mi barbilla y me forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Talk to me, please..._

Lo miré sin saber qué decir. No podía decirle de mi angustia por lo que me había dicho Shura, y obviamente tampoco le podía decir de las insinuaciones de DeathMask.

- Es que... estoy molesta porque DeathMask se puso pesado, es todo...

- Pero no le hagas caso, pequeña -dijo, ofreciéndome una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras-. Ese tipo le encanta torturar a la gente con sus cosas. Aunque lo que te haya dicho sea verdad, no debes dejar que te afecte o le darás ideas erradas.

- Eso fue lo que pensé, por eso lo insulté de vuelta -respondí con una mini sonrisa-. Podrá ser un Santo Dorado, pero ciertamente carece de la gallardía de la Orden... aún sigo sin ver cómo es que Athena pudo confiar en él para darle a Chloe para que la enseñara...

- Las razones de Athena son misteriosas, mi niña... no dejes que eso te atormente. Ven, Kiki trajo unos dulces de Athene, y si no comemos ahora se los acabará todos.

- Ese niño está pasado de dulcero... si sigue así,. ¡su Cosmo será más empalagoso que el de Afrodita!

_He chuckled_ y yo me sentí mejor al escucharle.

Creo que debo decírselo...

¿No?

---------------------

I Believe, tema de Franka Potente, del OST de Corre, Lola, Corre. Derechos reservados a ella únicamente :-P

--------------------------

Navarhta: Jajaja, muchas gracias... aunque aún no se sabe por quién se decidirá la Cabrita, por lo menos próximamente habrá una interacción con el Lemuriano bonito, espero que te guste, jaja. Seguro que actualizaré pronto,. ¡tengo que terminar esto antes de que termine el año!. :-P

Pilla Doll: De hecho, Zelha dominó Excalibur en su mente, como podrás haberte dado cuenta en este capítulo... :-PJajajaja, eso de "Caritino Buenrostro Muchopegue" me hizo reír demasiado,. ¡sobretodo relacionando esos términos con Saga! Muchísimas gracias por tu review,. ¡de verdad que me encanta leerte! -sonrisa enorme-

Elena: Pues sí, aunque aún quedan enredos y problemas por delante... :-P ¡Gracias, amiga!

Diana Artemisa: Wow... tu review me dejó, como dicen mis amigos más allá del charco, flipando. En la extensión del mismo, te diste cuenta de muchas cosas que dejé allí para que las notasen...  
La primera que comenzó con los Diarios de las Amazonas fue una que escribe a una que no es Amazona, la genial Hyuuga Temari, quien lleva el diario de Alexiel de Merak, Ice Queen. Ahora remasterizándose, ella fue la que nos transmitió a Argesh Marek y a mí la inspiración necesaria para hacer una historia múltiple, con varias autoras. Yo también crecí con Saint Seiya, así que debes andar por la misma edad mía, hahaha.  
Me agrada mucho que se vea que mi personaje tiene ese "sabor" dices, pues yo también soy acérrima enemiga de los Mary Sues, a pesar que esta historia podría llamarse como un Mary Sue, pero muy suave.  
Sobre Aldebarán y Shura, soy firme partidaria que en la serie no se les hace justicia, y siendo ambos unos personajes tan carismáticos, pues este es mi pequeño aporte para que se les conozca un poco más, según la visión de una fan.  
Mi feminismo es muy fuerte, como se podrá haber visto en la historia y en el personaje de Zelha, pero es algo que he venido explicando hace tiempo: Hay demasiados hombres en ese Santuario, por eso es que hay que introducir mujeres para equilibrar la cosa, más que todo por el enredo,. ¿no es así?. :-P  
En cuanto a Aleisha, me encargaré personalmente de decirle a la dueña de ese personaje tu requerimiento, pero no estoy muy segura si ella inicie una historia... sólo ella podrá decidirlo. Pero sí le dije a Hyuuga Temari que continuara Ice Queen, lo cual ella está haciendo con mucho esfuerzo y ahínco, así que no me sorprendería que la vieses pronto posteando una actualización.  
En cuanto a Chloe y el Cabrón (XD, amo a Saga por hacerlo encabritar de ese modo xD), sólo Argesh Marek podrá responderte esa pregunta, sí...  
Es impresionante tu review, fue uno de los más extensos que he tenido a lo largo de esta historia, y te invito a que continúes conmigo en este viaje por el Santuario visto desde los ojos de una chica, pues de verdad te ganaste una bolsa de galletas, mi respeto y... un abrazo desde Venezuela. ¡Muchas gracias!

Taurus no Hator: Puedes estar tranquila, amiga, que los diarios no serán abandonados a la mitad, pues mientras escribo esta respuesta, estoy en contacto con las otras autoras, quienes me aseguraron de nuevo que no abandonarán las historias, pues hemos conseguido mucha diversión (entre otras cosas) de escribirlas. Muchísimas gracias te doy, en nombre de Argesh Marek y Hyuuga Temari, por tus bellas palabras y tu ánimo por nuestros Diarios, de verdad que se agradecen mucho. En cuanto a Shura liado con alguien... pues, no sé, eso habría que decírselo a Argesh... xD En cuanto a Aleisha... ay Dios, pondré la queja en el debido apartado, a ver si sacudo la modorra de cierta hermana DarkSide (somos como una logia, somos las peores, jaja xD), a ver si se anima a hacer la historia de Aleisha y su azulejo...

¡Muchas gracias a todos!. De verdad que me asombra muchísimo la cantidad de reviews a los que ha llegado Lux Aeterna... ¡más de 80 reviews! O: de verdad, que me tienen sin habla... sólo puedo reiterarles las gracias, una y otra vez.

¡Gracias mil!


	21. Las Pruebas Vestales Olímpicas

**Disclaimer:** Siguen sin ser míos, por más que quisiera.**  
**

**Las Pruebas Vestales Olímpicas: The Showdown!**

Me desperté ese día como si me hubieran impulsado con un resorte. Miré a mi alrededor desorientada, encontrando unos guanteletes encima de mi sari. Sonreí brevemente, esa era la manera de Mu de desearme buena suerte.

Después de un rápido arreglo, salí disparada al Coliseo, teniendo un rápido _flashback_ de mi primera vez en esa Arena. Entrando a la misma con pie seguro, no pude evitar recordar lo que me dijo Shura, hacía ya casi un mes.

_"Te dirán mujerzuela con las peores palabras, te dirán embustera y tramposa..."_

Después de cavilarlo bastante, la mejor manera de confrontar eso sería permitiéndolo delante de todo el mundo una vez que se me lo dijera. Bueno, a ver cómo va...

La arena estaba llena de gente, las gradas bullían de actividad, conversaciones y risas. Pude notar a todos los Dorados sentados bajo el palco de Athena, quien conversaba plácidamente con el Santo de Pegaso. Observé que el castaño cabello de Seiya tenía aún reflejos azules, y no pude por menos que soltar un _snicker_.

Dirigiendo mi vista hacia los Dorados, Shura conversaba animadamente con Shiryu de Dragón, mientras Aioria departía con Ikki de Fénix. Shun de Andrómeda, pude ver estaba riéndose de algo que le dijo Aldebarán, mientras Hyoga permanecía en silencio, junto a Camus de Acuario.

Sentí de inmediato el _pull_ de un par de ojos. Mu me sonrió al yo levantar una mano y hacerle la V de la Victoria. Con algo de trabajo desvié la mirada, dándome cuenta del verdadero calibre de estas fulanas Pruebas Vestales.

_Holy..._

Una enorme cantidad de hombres y mujeres de todas razas, colores y sabores se hallaban alineados frente al podio principal, donde Shaina y Marin permanecían en actitud de firmes. Presurosa, me coloqué en la última fila.

Un gesto disimulado de Mu me puso en guardia, lo que hizo que me moviera entre las personas de la fila, encontrando mi puesto. Estaba casi frente a Shaina y a mi lado estaban Chloe, Alexiel y una chica que no había visto nunca.

- Ella es Padma -susurró Alexiel dándome un codazo leve-. Te vas a caer de culo cuando sepas de quién es discípula... ¡de Shaka!

- _Say whaaaaaat?_

Me di cuenta que lo había dicho muy alto, porque la máscara de Shaina se volvió amenazadora a mirarme. Sonreí lo más hipócritamente que pude, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Pasado el momento, me volví levemente a Alex.

- ¡Pensé que el muñeco de torta no tenía discípulos de ningún tipo!

- No todo es rosas en el Templo de Virgo -dijo la chica, de piel muy bronceada y ojos de un extraño color rojo. Le guiñé un ojo, pero la jovencita ni se inmutó.

¿Por qué dicen que uno acaba pareciéndose a la persona con la que uno convive? Esta chica era tan jovial como el propio Shaka, tan ameno y divertido él. Dejando eso de lado, me comencé a preguntar cuándo demonios comenzarían con el show.

No podía mirar hacia atrás, pero sentía que había una proporción superior de aspirantes masculinos que femeninas...

Pasado un rato, Shion obedeció la muda orden de Athena y se levantó.

- En este día se declaran oficialmente abiertas las plazas para los aspirantes a la Orden de Athena. Como se está acostumbrado, no se hará distinción de raza, sexo o corriente de pensamiento para aspirar a una armadura. Cabe destacar que los combates serán uno a uno sin límite de tiempo ni Cosmo... hasta que sólo uno de los oponentes quede en pie.

Mierda... esto será difícil, pensé, obviando la sonrisa de Shura y los pulgares de Aldebarán. Los nervios amenazaban con tomar mi mente, pero logré echarlos hacia atrás. Esto no era un juego de niños.

Shion terminó de hablar y ni cuenta me di, volviendo a la vida sólo cuando Alexiel me daba un codazo. Con un respingo, la seguí a la pared debajo de las gradas donde se sentaban los Dorados, cruzada de brazos para no sucumbir a las ganas de salir corriendo.

- _"Tranquila... tranquila, todo saldrá bien"_ -escuché la voz de Shura en mi cabeza-. _"No dudes de ti misma ahora, sabes bien que lo harás perfectamente y te convertirás en una Santa de Plata..."_

- _"No me jodas con tu__ pep-talk, Shura"_ -le repliqué frunciendo el ceño. Shura se asomó a donde estábamos y me sacó la lengua, cosa que hizo reír a Alexiel. Tuvo su efecto, perdimos un poco la tensión y los nervios.

- _"Tonta, revisa en tu cabeza y dime... ¿por quién peleas?"_

- _Por Athena_ -respondí inmediatamente.

- _"¿Y por quién más?"_

Me quedé callada.

- Próximo combate: Eric de la Isla de la Reina Muerte contra Alexiel de Merak.

La voz de Shion anunciando el primer combate me dejó fría. Sabíamos por rumores contados por Marin que los nuevos aprendices de la Isla de la Reina Muerte eran peores de lo que eran cuando Ikki de Fénix estuvo por allá, siendo que el Maestro de la Isla, Guilty, aún rondaba en espíritu en la misma, insuflando odio y rencor en todos sus habitantes. Al ver el joven moreno de ojos tan negros como mil noches pararse en el medio de la arena, no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Sus ojos lo decían todo, muerte, caos, destrucción...

Por Athena... Alexiel,. ¡véncelo, véncelo!

- _"Enfócate en tu propia piel, Zelha"_ -escuché de nuevo la voz de Shura-. _"Ella sabe lo que está en juego y no le gustaría que tú te quedaras a menos de ella."_

A mi pesar, cerré los ojos y comencé a concentrarme en todo lo que sabía. Ninjitsu, Aikido, algo de Kendo, Llamado de la Selva, Fury of the Storm, Exca--

_Damn_, espero no necesitar la Excalibur o me veré en grandes problemas para salvar mi trasero.

Un toque gentil llevó mi pensamiento a la cúspide de una montaña en el Himalaya, donde un Lemuriano me esperaba...

Abrí los ojos, ya con cabeza fría y mirada indiferente. _Estaba lista._

Alexiel fue sorteando con soltura los golpes del tipo, quien no perdió el tiempo para intentar ofenderla con los epítetos propios de un marinero de la peor ralea. Pero la Ice Queen no lo escuchó siquiera, sonriendo apenas para desestabilizarlo con su imperturbabilidad.

- Vamos Alex, vamos... -dijo Chloe a mi lado-. Enséñale a ese _imbécile_ lo que es ser una Guerrera Divina con todas las de la ley...

En un _blur_ de aire helado, ella convocó su Cosmo blanco, haciéndolo girar en derredor de ellos dos, desestabilizando aún más a Eric.

- Por Odín que no me voy a dejar vencer por un tipejo como tú, insecto. Conoce _La Ira Helada de Gungnir!_

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que Alexiel hacía unas larguísimas lanzas de hielo a partir de su Cosmo, las cuales fueron a parar al cuerpo del tipo, haciéndolo parecer un alfiletero de tamaño familiar... y con un _thud_ bastante feo, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Chloe gritó algo en su idioma, pero yo ni me molesté en escucharla. Pude escuchar, _however_, que Camus comenzó a decir cosas, como un i_babbling_/i bastante extraño.

- Ganadora del encuentro y nueva Guerrera Divina de Ursa Polaris Minor con todo el derecho ganado en batalla, Alexiel de Merak -se escuchó a Shion... un momento, ese no era Shion, era la voz de un hombre distinta a la del Patriarca...

Un resplandor azul cayó del cielo frente a Alexiel, envolviéndola con su brillantez. Volví la cabeza, descubriendo a una joven de cabellos plateados junto a Athena, quien sonreía satisfecha. Al lado de la joven, estaba un chico sonriente de cabellos dorados como los de Alex... ah, este era Hagen de Merak¡su hermano!

Hagen miró hacia donde estaba yo con Chloe y _nodded_, dando a demostrar que me había reconocido _despite_ la ausencia de la máscara.

- ¿Quién es ese? -escuché cuchichear a Chloe. Me volví a ella y sonreí, mirando hacia el resplandor que era ahora nuestra amiga nórdica.

- Ese es el hermano de Alex... y de seguro, el ser más orgulloso de la tierra _at the moment_.

Pronto, vimos que el resplandor se apagaba un poco, dejando notar a Alexiel como lo que era ahora, una Guerrera Divina. Los _gauntlets_ de su armadura eran color rojo como el fuego, al igual que los protectores de las piernas, mientras que el peto, la tiara y la cubierta de la cadera eran color zafiro.

Wow... pensé, mirándola con admiración. ¡Yo quiero una así para mí!

- Próximo encuentro -se escuchó ahora sí, la voz del Patriarca griego-. Zelha, Aprendiza de Capricornio contra Friedrich de las arenas de Tebas.

_Holy fuck_.

Respiré profundo y avancé, dando pasos seguros y lánguidos, como me había enseñado DeathMask, con el fin de intimidar a mi oponente. _No such luck, though_.

Al fijar mi vista en el tipo, pude ver claramente que estaba más que jodida. Un tipo alto y hermoso como Saga, de ojos tan insondables como los de Shura, de músculos como los de Aldebarán... y un _smirk_ tan odioso como el de DeathMask.

- Ah, una tonta chica del Santuario -resopló el tipo, mirándome como un perro hambriento-. Esto va a ser divertido.

- _Sure it will_ -dije mientras me colocaba en mi posición inicial inconscientemente-. Esa armadura será mía, para tu información.

- ¿De una chica tonta como tú? Lo dudo mucho, muchacha -replicó con un _sneer_-. Las chicas como tú deberían estar en las habitaciones de los hombres, haciendo la cena, cosiendo ropa y calentando la cama,. ¿no te parece?

- Heh, seguro, pero no esta chica -me señalé a mí misma-. ¿Comenzamos o quieres seguir hablando estupideces machistas? -rematé con una sonrisa sarcástica, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

- Espero que te hayas despedido de este mundo, niña, porque hoy será el día en que mueras.

_He flew at me_, convocando un Cosmo de color turquesa, buscando impactar mi pecho con una patada. Lo esquivé con un salto y volví a colocarme en la misma posición de defensa. Friedrich me miró, sin que la mueca ofensiva dejara sus labios, mientras yo le respondía la sonrisa con una de las mías.

No importaba que el tipo estuviera bueno, por dentro era más repulsivo que un sapo, seguro... ¿quién habría sido su Maestro?

- Para ser chica, eres rápida -dijo antes de volver a correr hacia mí, cargando su puño con Cosmo. Esta vez, detuve su puño con el canto de una mano antes de hacerle un _upper_ en la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar cinco metros.

- Y para ser chica, soy discípula de un Dorado -le contesté con voz fría-. De hecho, soy discípula de varios Dorados, así que como comprenderás, no puedo decepcionarlos dejándome vencer por un mal avenido alemán entrenado en terreno egipcio.

_He hissed angrily_. Podía ver que la envidia lo carcomía, pero no bajé la guardia.

Mala suerte igual, pues el Cosmo reunido entre sus manos se disparó hacia mí con fuerza, impactándome en el pecho y la cabeza.

- ¡Prueba mi Dominación de Mente! -escuché apenas, mientras caía en un abismo oscuro y negro.

- X -

Caminé entre los árboles, agradecida de que la máscara ocultara mis lágrimas. El sentimiento de pérdida era grande, pensé mientras apretaba el paquetito envuelto que me había dado Cakere al despedirnos.

Shura caminaba frente a mí en silencio, conocedor que mi tristeza por dejar esta selva tan llena de vida era prácticamente como arrancarme de los brazos de mi madre. Aldebarán nos acompañaba, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Se despidió de mí en Caicara del Orinoco, dándome uno de sus abrazos de oso de los que quebraban la columna y me alborotó los cabellos.

- Un día no muy lejano -dijo con voz seria y algo atragantada- nos veremos de nuevo, pero tú serás tan fuerte como yo... y entonces, serás una compañera temible, y serás una Santa de Athena...

Mirando a mi única familia desaparecer entre los árboles, sentí que mi corazón se quedaba vacío y silencioso.

Soledad.

La soledad era mala consejera, por lo que mi mente tuvo la dicha de regodearse con sus malas pasadas durante mi estadía en Cáncer. Noches interminables de insomnio, a pesar del cansancio al cual mi cuerpo estaba sometido; además de los gritos, chillidos, lamentos y gemidos de dolor se dejaban oír i_faintly_/i por la puerta de esta mini mazmorra llamada habitación.

Noches largas pasadas caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, mirando a veces a la ventana, sintiéndome como un ave a la cual le cortaron las alas. Nunca me había sentido así en Capricornio, ni en Géminis... sólo en Cáncer, con su oscuridad sempiterna y sus miles de rostros sonrientes, llorosos, capturados en pose incongruente y grotesca, como si su hacedor fuera un i_creepy_/i Frankenstein aprendiendo a utilizar una cámara Polaroid.

¡¡Vamos, no te dejes hundir por tus miedos!!

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Friedrich pateaba mis costados con saña, mientras el gentío que presenciaba nuestro combate aullaba y gritaba cosas... a mí.

Detuve la última patada con mi antebrazo, tomando luego su tobillo y mandándolo a volar de un _flip_. Aterrizó de pie como un gato, mientras yo me levantaba y encendía mi Cosmo con furia. ¡Maldito sea el día que inventaron los trucos contra la mente, joder!

- Me sorprende que hayas podido salir de la ilusión, muchachita -dijo el tipo-. He mantenido a muchos por más de 3 días con esa técnica hasta matarlos a golpes.

- A¿y tú crees que puedes mantenerme con ese teatrillo de mala muerte? -pregunté, mientras incrementaba mi Cosmo de manera alarmante-. Tú no conoces la verdadera Oscuridad, muchacho... _SHADOW ATTACK!!_

- ¡¿Pero qué demo--?!

El ataque, un tanto más perfeccionado gracias a Saga, afectó los sentidos de Friedrich de manera que cayó al suelo en cuanto le di la primera patada en el pecho. Nada, qué decepción...

- Buen truco, niña, pero la Oscuridad no es nada para mí -murmuró desde el suelo barriendo mis piernas y haciéndome caer pesadamente e impactando unos cuantos puñetazos aleatoriamente, mientras me cubría el pecho como podía.

Encendí mi Cosmo de nuevo, soltándole una patada en la mandíbula y alejándolo lo suficiente como para levantarme y de paso atacarle con toda la fuerza que podía.

En una palabra, nos apaleamos salvajemente el uno al otro. Patadas, puñetazos, cada uno más fuerte que el otro. Sentía mis pómulos partidos, la sangre rodaba por una comisura de la boca, respiraba agitadamente y sentía mis brazos doloridos al máximo, por los bloqueos y los ataques. Mis nudillos sangraban, y no sabía propiamente si era mi sangre o la de él.

Estaba cayendo en la desesperación, mi _stamina_ no es tanta como para aguantar tanto tiempo bajo una oscuridad convocada por mí y de paso aguantar ataque y defensa de un animal como éste...

Por Amaltea,. ¡¿qué hago?!

Luz.

¡Por supuesto!

Si a este pendejo le gusta andar en la oscuridad...

Desactivé el Shadow Attack, iluminando de nuevo la arena con el ardiente sol de Grecia. Pude notar con alegría interna que Friedrich se tapaba los ojos, encandilado con la luz brillante del astro rey.

- ¡Argh!

- ¡Maldita cucaracha! -siseé con rabia, con los ojos entrecerrados-. Te gusta arrastrarte en la oscuridad como un repugnante insecto, mientras que huyes de la Luz Eterna,. ¡la única salvación de nuestro mundo y nuestra raza!. ¡¡LLAMADO DE LA SELVA!!

Los golpes llovieron como en un monzón sobre el bicho egipcio, mientras él inútilmente hacía el intento de proteger su cara. Con un último golpe, lo llevé al borde de la arena, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

- ¡Perra! -gritó-. ¿Con cuántos Dorados te acostaste para tener este Cosmo prestado? Es imposible que tú tengas esta fuerza por ti misma,. ¡eres una puta!

- No me tuve que acostar con ninguno, estúpido -corté con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras me paraba de manos frente a él y lo tomaba del cuello con las piernas, flexionando una de ellas alrededor de su cuello y con la otra haciendo presión en su garganta-. Nota que el Cosmo no se presta, ignorante, aquí lo que habla es tu propio machismo... ¡y por ende, vas a volar conmigo! _Jumping Backwards Stone_!!

El truco que le hice a Mu una vez fue efectivo. Con un salto enorme, Friedrich cayó retumbantemente al suelo de espaldas, la cual hizo un i_crack_/i bastante audible, mientras que le dejaba en la cara la huella de mi bota con una patada. Excalibur aún no se manifestaba, así que no podía hacer mucho sino golpearle hasta dejarlo KO. No quería matarlo, sólo terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Me levanté respirando pesadamente, echándome el cabello hacia atrás. El sol calentaba muchísimo los protectores de las piernas y los hombros, además de los _guards_ de los brazos. ¡Qué calor tan fastidioso, joder!

Friedrich no se levantaba, pero aún no llamaban a término la pelea. Sólo entonces me animé a volver la cara donde estaban Mu y Shura, quienes estaban muy serios. Alcé una ceja, como preguntándoles qué les ocurría, cuando sentí una oleada de Cosmo poderosísima a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar asustada.

- Me cansé de tus juegos, maldita mujer -dijo un transfigurado alemán, con los ojos totalmente negros, como si la pupila hubiera cubierto la totalidad de sus globos oculares-. Te irás directo al Inframundo por tu osadía,. ¡por tu estupidez de querer ser Santa de Plata cuando llevas la cara al aire para que todos la vean!

- ¿Así que ese es tu problema, que llevo la cara descubierta? -pregunté con voz firme, aunque por dentro me sentía como un pájaro asustado frente a un gavilán-. Te informo que la misma Athena decretó abolida la Ley de las Amazonas, así que me imagino que estarás decepcionado al ver que no podrás conseguir que ninguna de acá te haga ni el menor caso.

Mala idea molestarlo más, porque voló hacia mí con una velocidad increíble y me golpeó en el pecho, mandándome a volar hasta la otra punta de la arena.

- Sigo pensando que deberías estar encerrada en una celda esperando por tu próximo cliente, mujerzuela de baja calaña -_he __sneered_, mientras yo me las arreglaba para levantarme apretando los dientes de rabia-. Dime,. ¿con cuál de los Dorados te revolcaste para que te enseñara sus técnicas¿Acaso sería con Saga, con Camus... o con Milo¿O es que tal vez te gustan los callados así como Mu o tu mismo "Maestro" Shura?

Y ahí estaba, clara y simple, su verdad para que todos la vieran. Hora de la verdad entonces.

- Una Amazona que se precie de serlo es virgen hasta que decide dejar de serlo -dije, enjugándome el hilo de sangre de la boca-. No necesité intimar con ninguno de ellos, estúpido chovinista, pues el conocimiento es algo que se comparte porque de otra forma muere,. ¿de qué sirve que sepas muchas cosas cuando no tienes cómo hacerlas conocer?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te acostaste con Saga, para que te enseñara de lo que aprendió cuando era Patriarca? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos viciosamente-. ¿O es que te gustan más maduros y te acostaste con Dohko, para que te contara de la última Guerra Sagrada? Eres una manipuladora,. ¡de seguro eres una espía de nuestros enemigos!

¡Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más absurdo, por Athena!

- ¡Ya me hartaste! -exclamé convocando lo que me quedaba de Cosmo-. Sólo vez lo que está en la superficie¡pero no reconoces nada que pueda ser útil porque venga de una mujer¡Eres un chovinista ignorante, con complejos y de paso con unos celos estúpidos por los Santos Dorados que va más allá de las ganas que puedas tener por matarme! _Wake up and smell the coffee_, porque hay mujeres inteligentes y prudentes en este mundo... ¿o es que también vas a ofender a Athena por ser una Diosa mujer, femenina y sin embargo, más poderosa que los hermanos de Lord Zeus?

- ¡Eres una maldita…!

- ¡A callar! -lo increpé comenzando a correr hacia él-. ¡Una persona como tú no merece llamarse Santo de una Diosa a la cual no respeta! _FURY OF THE STORM!!_

No supe cómo pero bloqueó mi ataque, pero lo hizo.

De pronto me encontré en el suelo, con un par de manos rodeándome la garganta, cortándome todo el suministro de aire. Friedrich me levantó en vilo, apretándome el cuello cada vez más fuerte. A duras penas entreabrí los ojos y lo miré, me tenía suspendida por encima de su cabeza y gruñía como una bestia salvaje, con los ojos fijos en sus manos ahorcándome.

- Vas a morir porque no sabes lo que dices, perra -dijo roncamente-. Vas a morir por tu frescura de igualarte con los hombres al servicio de la causa más grande del mundo, vas a morir y tu doradito va a tener que salir a la luz para llorar tu muerte¡vas a morir y yo demostraré que hasta en la Orden Dorada existen los vicios!

Mis manos en sus muñecas trataban inútilmente de zafarme, pero en vano. La visión se me cerraba, ya no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo... M...

¡No me puedo dejar vencer, no ahora!

Afirmé los dedos, convocando mi Cosmo mientras le rogaba a Athena en mi mente que su deseo fuera el desenlace de todo esto.

Sus muñecas crujieron y comencé a sentir esa sensación de hormigueo que había soñado en esa alucinación...

- Esto... ¡esto se... acaba... aquí! -farfullé mientras terminaba de quebrarle las muñecas y caía de pie al suelo, trastabillando hacia atrás y tosiendo para ganar aire de nuevo-. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a dudar de la fidelidad que tienen estos hombres que dieron su vida varias veces por una Diosa en la que creían?. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que entre ellos existe el vicio?. ¡Claro que lo existe!. ¡Son humanos, maldita sea!. ¿Qué pretendes con poner eso en el tapete, que te den una armadura dorada por tus buenos servicios?. ¡Eres más imbécil de lo que pensé!

- ¡Morirás, perra! -gritó, viniendo hacia mí en un torrente de Cosmo.

- _EXCALIBUR!!!_

Pasé por un lado ejecutando el ataque en sus brazos y pecho, deteniéndome unos metros más adelante.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó levemente, mientras yo caía al suelo, totalmente exhausta.

- Athena... -suspiré, antes de quedar inconsciente.

- X -

Shura respiró de nuevo al ver que Zelha respiraba, aún cuando agotó todas sus reservas de Cosmo y sus fuerzas. Se había quedado de piedra cuando Excalibur se manifestó, como una prueba más de su verdadero origen para con los Capricornios y de paso como una demostración de la fidelidad que sentía la chica para con Athena.

Cuando Friedrich comenzó a ofenderla con sus palabras, vinculándola a una suerte de relación con alguno de sus compañeros, observó por el rabillo del ojo que Mu se inclinaba casi imperceptiblemente hacia delante, como esperando la orden para atacar al pelinegro insolente que se enfrentaba con su pupila. También pudo observar unas cuantas cosas más, pero prefirió no ponderarlas hasta que se asegurase que Zelha estaba en buenas condiciones.

Sonrió brevemente, con orgullo. El día que dejase de existir o Athena lo considerase... Capricornio no quedaría vacía.

- X -

Abrí los ojos, notando que aún estaba en el suelo. Me volteé hacia arriba con un gemido, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo dolorido. Claro, si ese _asshole_ me había usado como pera de boxeo, no era para menos.

Me incorporé mirando a mi alrededor... y como si alguien le subiera el volumen a mis oídos, escuché el escándalo del público, que me gritaba.

Me levanté lentamente, poniendo buen cuidado en no apoyar las manos, pues las sentía rotas y los antebrazos hechos polvo, buscando a mi oponente. Yacía al otro lado de la arena, boca abajo. Un riachuelo de sangre salía de debajo de su cuerpo, lentamente.

Todo volvió a mí de golpe: El hormigueo de mis brazos, esa energía repentina que me invadió por completo, mi Cosmo casi intacto... Excalibur.

Caí de nuevo de rodillas, mirando el cuerpo de Friedrich fijamente. Aún respiraba, aunque muy levemente.

- Ganadora del encuentro y nueva Amazona de Plata de la Orden de Athena: Zelha de Casiopea.

¿Casiopea?

Me encontré levitando, mi Cosmo disparado por sí solo, envolviéndome con su brillante color de plata fundida, mientras una armadura se posicionaba delante de mí, dejando que yo la viera, como presentándose a sí misma. Me quedé sin aliento.

De líneas suaves y color azul oscuro con detalles plateados, la forma de la armadura sola era... hermosa. Asemejaba a una mujer sentada en un trono, con rostro velado por la tristeza...

Los _gauntlets_ se separaron de ella y se deslizaron entre mis dedos, al mismo tiempo que los protectores de las piernas. El calor del metal sobre mi cuerpo fue reconfortante, casi arrullador. Casi pude sentir el clic que hicieron las piezas de los brazos al encajarse en mis antebrazos, cubriendo con delicadeza las heridas provocadas por mi oponente, a la vez que las hombreras y el peto se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, encontrando su respectivo sitio.

Lo último que se posicionó en mi cuerpo, fue la suerte de cintillo que hacía las veces de tiara, el cual tenía una forma recta, con arabescos tallados en relieve. Se adhirió a mi frente, completando la fusión de Casiopea conmigo.

- X -

Mu observó con una sonrisa satisfecha cómo la armadura fue vistiendo a la castaña, la cual levitaba arqueada por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando por fin se completó la fusión y ella alzó la cara hacia Athena, vio con sorpresa que los ojos de Zelha estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Parpadeó, confuso. ¿Acaso no era por esa armadura por la cual ella peleó hasta sus límites? Dicha sea la verdad, nunca se imaginó que fuera precisamente Casiopea quien la eligiese como portadora... en su fuero interno, pensaba que sería Lince o hasta la misma Capricornio, pero por lo visto...

Notó de inmediato que Zelha se inclinaba ante Athena. Las lágrimas colgadas cayeron y el Lemuriano siguió su caída hasta que impactaron en el polvoriento suelo de la arena. Algo no iba bien, podía sentirlo en todos sus poros.

--------------------------

Shadir: Como siempre, las verdades duelen más que el descubrimiento de una mentira¿no es así?. :P

Pilla Doll: Tranquila que no maltrataré a Mu, te lo aseguro -sonrisa enorme-. A decir verdad, Shion se huele algo que no es precisamente divertido, por eso más adelante se verá cómo se soluciona aquello. Sobre Shura, te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, me es muy fácil insertarle algo de mi carácter a Shura, siendo del mismo signo nos entendemos un poco, aunque mi personaje sea un hueso más duro de roer que yo XD. Sobre Saga... Caritino (XD!!) se trae algo en la cabeza, pero aún no sabe cómo ponerlo en palabras... :P. Y no, a Aldebarán nunca le hicieron justicia. El más rápido en ser vencido siempre,. ¿cómo puede ser eso? Denle un poco de crédito al toro, joer!! Y bueno, Mu... un dulce de chocolate blanco con lunares en la frente, eso es lo que es, jeje... ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!

Diana Artemisa: O.O ¡Otro review largo! Podría acostumbrarme a esto, jaja. Ich Liebe dich significa "te amo" en alemán, muy sutil referencia a lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Aleisha y Kanon, jaja, eso es historia total y completa de mi amiga, a ver si le hacemos llegar otro mensajito diciendo que por aquí claman por su Diario, jaja xD. Shion, como buen Lemuriano de alta cepa y pureza, es más brujo que la palabra, siempre adivina todo. No porque sea adivino per se, sino por lo tremendamente observador que es. Recuerda lo que hace en la parte Hades Chapter Sanctuary, en su encuentro con Mu, en su pelea con Dohko y en su charla con los Bronces... toda la imagen de un líder y Patriarca siempre,. ¿no te parece? Sin perder el glamour XD.  
Jeje, con respecto a Camus, pues... yo te digo que como personaje es todo un enigma escribirle. Si muestra muchos sentimientos se convierte en OOC, cosa que no quiero, pero bueno, ya se verá más adelante cómo van las cosas. "Ajo y agua" es una expresión española que indica "a-joderse y a-aguantarse", muy coloquial por allá, y también en mi propio país. En cuanto a Shura... tiene unos métodos de enseñanza poco ortodoxos, pero con eso se asegura que la lección y el mensaje de verdad llegaron, mucho más sabiendo lo cabeza dura que es su alumna. Y bueno, DeathMask... si quiere con todas o no, ya Argesh Marek lo dirá, jaja XD.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! De verdad que me tienes consentida con tantos comentarios. Es tonto que los padres crean que SS es una serie "satánica"... ¿qué dirán de Hellsing o de Angel Sanctuary si las vieran entonces? Se quedarían tiesos en el sitio, eso sí es seguro XD. ¡Otra bolsa de galletas para ti, amiga!

Angel del Apocalipsis: Jaja, está bien escrito, sí... (it isn't fair XD). Te comento que Hyuuga Temari (que también la encuentras en mis Autores Favoritos de mi perfil) es la que lleva Ice Queen, el Diario de Alexiel de Merak. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me sonrojas con lo de las musas, de verdad eres muy amable :D

Lyra-Acuario: Jajaja, hola de nuevo... aún no se define (aunque ya yo lo sepa bien, jojo) el parejo que se va a quedar al final con Zelha. Por lo pronto, puede ser Mu, puede ser Saga... ¿quién sabe? Bueno, yo lo sé, pero no se los voy a decir :P  
Y no te preocupes, que a Saga lo verás, claro que lo verás... xD  
¡Gracias por tu review:D

Angela-Mort:. ¡Hola!. :D Espero que te guste la historia, está hecha con mucho cariño para todos los lectores.

¡¡Noventa reviews!!. ¡Esto es grandioso! Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad... no me hallo en mí de lo halagada que me siento.

**ANUNCIO:** Si han pasado por mi perfil últimamente, habrán notado que lo cambié un poco. Además de insertarle traducciones al inglés de mis datos (cosa que tenía que hacer dado que tengo lectores en ese idioma para mi otras historias y drabbles), he puesto un enlace a mi LiveJournal con una encuesta sobre Lux Aeterna. ¿Quién se quedará con Zelha? Diviértanse escogiendo y déjenme un comentario por allá, si gustan :-D  
Luego les traeré una sorpresilla adicional, si son buenos y pinchan el respectivo botoncito de review, ñajaja ;-1P

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


	22. Santa de Plata ¿y ahora?

**Disclaimer:** Cuando los plot bunnies atacan, hay que tener cuidado (No son míos, joer).  
**Advertencia:** Si no has leído the Killer in Me, es el momento. Spoilers sobre lo que pasa en el Diario de Chloe adelante.

**Santa de Plata... ¿y ahora?**

_A Mario._

El contacto del metal contra mi piel era algo difícil de soportar, pues era como tener una máscara alrededor del cuerpo. No hice caso y seguí corriendo sobre las arenas del Cabo Sunion, recordando ese momento en que todo lo que deseaba se quebró como quien lanza un cristal contra el suelo.

- X -

Luego de que la armadura me vistió, sentí una oleada de tristeza y culpa, de humillación y frustración. ¡Debía sentirme feliz y satisfecha por mi triunfo!. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

Luego, conforme me inclinaba ante Athena y recitaba ausentemente las fórmulas que me indicaba Shion, pude entenderlo.

Casiopea, reina de Etiopía, esposa de Cefeo, se jactó de ser más hermosa que las nereidas y por ello Poseidón se enfureció y envió un monstruo marino para que arrasase con todo. El Emperador de los Mares, para castigarla aún más, pidió que Andrómeda, la hija de Casiopea, fuera ofrecida ante su monstruo como sacrificio por la vanidad de su madre. Lo que no decía la leyenda, es que Casiopea se arrepintió amargamente de su error. Y aunque Andrómeda fuera salvada por Perseo, no volvería a ver a su madre jamás.

Dos lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos al suelo, haciéndome parpadear de la sorpresa. ¿Estaba llorando?. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué pito tocaba Casiopea conmigo, si mi signo, mi ascendente, mi Cosmo y técnicas no tenían nada que ver con ella ni con la constelación?

Miré hacia Athena de nuevo, quien sonrió benevolentemente y me tendió la mano, encendiendo su divino Cosmo. Las heridas de mi rostro, brazos y el resto del cuerpo fueron curadas por su energía, haciéndome suspirar aliviada... y feliz, deleitada de que Ella se preocupara por mi bienestar.

A una seña de Shion, caminé hasta la plataforma donde estaban Marin y Shaina, tomando posición entre ellas.

- Próximo encuentro: Padma, Aprendiza de Virgo, contra Alexa, Aprendiza de Piscis.

- Oh, esto se pone bueno -escuché que murmuraba Marin quedamente-. He oído que Padma es la alumna más brillante que ha tenido Shaka...

- Por favor -respondió Shaina-, es otra estúpida que no sabe cuál es su lugar, es todo.

- No todo es rosas en los Templos del Zodíaco -repetí la frase de la morena. Era la primera vez que hablaba luego de que Casiopea se fundiera conmigo, por lo que mi voz se antojaba cargada de abatimiento y angustia. Shaina bufó despectivamente.

Finalmente... volví mis ojos hacia _allá_.

Shura me sonrió brevemente, haciendo que mi corazón se hundiera entre la congoja. Moví las pupilas un poco más... y mi corazón se hundió por completo.

Los ojos de Mu expresaban _todo_, todo por lo que alguna vez yo luché... mostraban simpatía, compasión, temperancia, calma... y ternura, cariño, amor.

Tuve ganas de salir corriendo y dejar a todo el Coliseo con un palmo de narices. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado...

La pelea entre Padma y Alexa fue, según me contó Chloe después, más violenta que la mía con el alemán, pues siendo ambas mujeres supieron cómo madrearse la una a la otra… resultando ganadora Padma, pues ejecutó el Tenbu Horin de Shaka con una variante que dejó a la pobre Alexa pesadamente inconsciente.

Volví en mí a tiempo de ver cómo la armadura de Pintor cubrió a Padma, una belleza metálica de color salmón con forma alargada, como de pincel. Sorprendentemente, Alexa obtuvo igualmente una armadura, la de Piscis Austrinos…

- X -

La arena no estaba tan caliente a estas horas del día, ya era alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Pronto oscurecería, pero aún no me decidía a regresar al Santuario. No porque evitara ver a alguien, nada que ver, ni tampoco porque esa pequeña cabaña me fuera asignada junto a la de Shaina… no porque la cabaña fuera fea, pequeña, oscura y húmeda, ni tampoco por las vecinas, faltaba más…

_I huffed, annoyed_.

Me di cuenta que extrañaba las enormes construcciones de piedra, los Templos de Capricornio y Aries. También llegué a extrañar la fría oscuridad del Templo de Géminis, cuando comencé a despertar bañada en sudor por los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de la cabaña… la cual daba justo sobre mi cama.

Lo bueno era que al parecer pronto me iría en una misión diplomática, según lo que me había confiado el buen Shun de Andrómeda, el encargado de este tipo de tareas en nombre de la Diosa Athena. Confiaba en que podría respirar de pronto un aire más puro.

Sobretodo por el último encontronazo que tuve con Shura, luego que fui a buscar unas cosas al Décimo Templo. Nunca lo había visto tan frustrado, luego de que observamos la pelea más vertiginosa de nuestro tiempo en el Santuario.

Chloe peleó contra un hombre tan alto como Aldebarán, de cabellos oliva y ojos color ceniza. Venía de una isla perdida en el Estrecho de Behring, por lo que podía esperarse ataques de hielo. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Ese tipo, que respondía al nombre de Stalin, redujo a mi gitana amiga a una masita sin forma. Lo que no pudimos prever es la manera cómo se recuperó Chloe, rodeada de un enorme Cosmo dorado, contraatacando a su oponente y luego desvaneciéndolo entre rayos del color de su Cosmo. No hacía falta preguntar dónde lo había enviado, al ver que ella cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza. El Yomotsu obedecía a una nueva reina, una nueva mano… sutil pero mortal.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pude verlo claramente con la sensibilidad que me aportaba Casiopea. Chloe yacía sin corazón en ese cuerpo, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y sin la luz que los caracterizaba. Tomó un rato antes de que la luz volviese a ellos, aunque su expresión la delataba. El Yomotsu había cobrado un nuevo sacrificio, alimentándose de una nueva alma; y Chloe no sabía cómo manejar esta información, este poder… este pecado.

Chloe cayó de rodillas ante Athena, pidiéndole perdón de todo corazón por haber dejado que su instinto prevaleciera en la batalla en el Yomotsu y se impusiera sobre el de Stalin, dejándolo caer por los abismos desolados y yermos de la antesala al Inframundo. Athena se levantó de su asiento y, por vez primera, bajó hasta la arena y rodeó con sus níveos brazos la temblorosa figura de la pelirroja, envolviéndola con su gentil Cosmo, arrullándola con palabras que no alcanzamos a oír.

De pronto, la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer se formó frente a ellas, dejando a DeathMask hecho de piedra. Dicho ropaje dorado entró en el resplandor formado por el Cosmo de Athena… y cuando por fin bajó la intensidad de la luz, pudimos verlo.

Chloe, investida en una reformada Armadura de Cáncer, con mirada determinada y llena de compasión. Muy distinta a su predecesor, ciertamente.

Escuché que Shura dejaba escapar un suspiro audible. Chloe parecía tan sorprendida como yo por el hecho de que la Armadura Dorada del Cangrejo la hubiese elegido, pero al flexionar los dedos dentro de los guanteletes, vi que sonreía, por vez primera, sin sarcasmo, ni diversión retorcida. Estaba _total y absolutamente feliz_.

- La ganadora del encuentro y nueva Santa Dorada de la Élite de Athena, Chloe de Cáncer.

La voz de Shion retumbó por todos los rincones de la arena, haciendo que los espectadores cayeran en un respetuoso silencio. Por vez primera en este ciclo, en este advenimiento de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, surgía una Santa femenina, quien tenía el poder de darle la vuelta a la Tierra en siete segundos y medio, correr a la velocidad de la luz, y mover montañas si así lo quisiese.

Sonreí, orgullosa de mi amiga. Una Santa Dorada, poderosa entre poderosos.

Casi hasta le envidio la majestuosa manera que tuvo de hacerle la reverencia y formular las oraciones que le indicaba el Patriarca. Avanzando a su seña, ubicó su posición entre Saga y Aioria, quienes inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente al abrirle paso. Extrañamente, DeathMask no se veía por ningún lado, por más que traté de localizarlo con la mirada.

Este hecho fue el que disparó la peor de las discusiones entre Shura y yo. Como buenos Capricornios, somos tercos y cabezas duras, incluso cuando se nos muestre que estamos equivocados. Nos fijamos en nuestros argumentos, aún cuando en el fondo, sepamos que estamos equivocados.

- X -

- Hola, quilla -me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Era evidente que había estado entrenando, pues sus nudillos estaban magullados y rotos.

- Hola... sólo vine a buscar unas cosas que había dejado aquí... -murmuré con algo de vergüenza. La empatía y la sensibilidad que eran ahora parte de mí por la armadura de Casiopea, me facilitaron la visión. Shura estaba molesto, deprimido, triste.

Até la katana en un _bundle_ de ropas, evitando un poco su mirada. Había reencontrado esa parte de mí, tímida e introvertida, con ese temor a llamar mucho la atención. Shura, sin embargo, como que se había olido mi mutismo.

- Dime,. ¿es cómoda tu nueva casa? -preguntó de la manera más normal del mundo. Yo asentí con la cabeza, ocupada en atar las ropas de manera de que no se me cayeran cuando bajase por la Calzada Zodiacal. No tenía a Casiopea conmigo, pero sus atributos los traía en todo momento, como si la armadura se hubiera metido bajo mi piel.

- Es buena -dije, alzando la cabeza por fin, dándome cuenta de que sólo me dejaría en paz si lo enfrentaba-. ¿Qué se siente ver que uno de tus aprendices ahora es tu igual, Shura?

Un pliegue durísimo se formó en su entrecejo. Había dado en el clavo.

- Es un honor ver que mis enseñanzas llegaron a buen puerto -dijo, con voz dura, haciéndome molestar instantáneamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que todos estos años se fueron al carajo porque no pude obtener una armadura dorada?

- Zelha, controla tu lenguaje, aún sigo siendo tu superior -replicó, dando un paso hacia mí-. No me refiero a--

- Claro, y allí se jodió la bicicleta -_I snorted_-, porque tú crees realmente que no pude verlo cuando Casiopea vino… pude ver que estabas decepcionado, pero a la vez estabas contento de que no te quitara la armadura... ¿qué enseñanza te deja un Maestro que luego te abandona, cuando él no puede consigo mismo?

- Controla tu lengua, Zelha, te lo advierto -gruñó sin pizca alguna de humor ni paciencia-. No malinterpretes una reacción porque viste lo que quisiste ver, ni más ni menos. Más aún cuando tú misma estabas decepcionada de no haber alcanzado la posición que otras alcanzaron, con tu correspondiente despecho.

- ¿Despecho, yo? -repliqué con sarcasmo-. ¡JA! No me hagas reír, Shura. Tú eres el único que está despechado al ver que yo me independicé, Chloe ahora tiene un Templo para ella sola… y ahora tienes una enorme construcción de mármol para ti solo, cuando siempre habías estado acompañado... _loneliness bite much, huh?_

- No tanto como ver que los cuervos que crías te sacan los ojos cuando menos lo esperas, por más que les profeses un cariño -contestó, cruzándose de brazos y cuadrando los hombros-. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta, _you can show yourself out_.

Gruñí levantando mis pertenencias, pero antes de salir alcé la voz, segura de que me escucharía en cualquier lugar del Templo.

- Hay veces en que la vida te enseña que si no te lanzas y peleas por lo que quieres, a pedir te quedas y te vas a llorar al valle. Sólo espero que dejes esa pendejada de andar dándote golpes de pecho un día de éstos y te des cuenta de lo que tienes enfrente, porque Chloe se puede cansar de esperar. _And Shura… go to hell_.

Llegué a mi cabaña maldiciendo en voz baja. No vi a nadie bajando por los Templos, y menos mal porque el que se me atravesara podía bien despedirse de su aparato reproductor.

Lancé el paquete de ropas sobre la cama, haciendo un extraño sonido metálico. Alzando una ceja, desaté el lío de ropas, desparramando los contenidos sobre la colcha de la cama.

El paquetito de Cakere, el cual nunca abrí, golpeó de nuevo contra el mango de la katana y resonó ese _clang_ nuevamente. Así que sentándome en el borde, procedí a desenvolver el _farewell gift_ de mi amiga de la selva.

Varios brazaletes cayeron, tintineando sobre la mullida colcha. Tenían colores y formas caprichosas, dejando obvio a mis ojos que fue la misma Cakere quien los había hecho. Levantándolos a la luz del sol, pude ver que eran de…

Dioses, eran de oro.

Mordí uno de ellos, comprobando su naturaleza. Efectivamente, eran de oro, pero de un oro tan extraño, pintado de colores en los cuales uno jamás esperaría ver oro… oro rojo, azul, verde, púrpura y uno en especial con destellos de plata.

¿Cómo demonios habría Cakere hecho esta mezcla de colores en un metal noble?

Envolví de nuevo los brazaletes en el rudimentario trozo de tela en los cuales habían reposado por tanto tiempo, colocándolas finalmente en el anaquel donde tenía mis dos únicos libros.

Al salir de la cabaña de nuevo, noté que Shaina estaba en el techo de la suya propia, intentando arreglar algo que no alcancé a ver. Pasé frente a su cabaña sin hacer mucho caso, mientras ella maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

Comencé a correr en dirección a Cabo Sunion, dándome cuenta luego que Casiopea había venido conmigo. Bien, podría poner a prueba la velocidad que una armadura de Plata me brindaba. Incliné mi torso hacia delante y junté los dedos de las manos, intentando el aerodinamismo en mi cuerpo.

No eran ni las once de la mañana aún cuando comenzó a calentar el sol griego con toda su fuerza. Continué corriendo.

Llegué a Cabo Sunion sin aliento, molesta aún por lo de Shura y con un deje de tristeza en mi humor. El calor no me ayudaba en nada, por lo que me quité los guanteletes y mojé las manos en el borde de la playa. Las gaviotas chillaban, dueñas, señoras y carroñeras de las increíbles arenas. Allí fue que me di cuenta que no había visitado esa playa desde que Saga y yo estuvimos allí.

Suspiré profundamente y me dejé caer en el borde de la playa. Me quité la armadura, colocándola a un lado, la cual desapareció en un parpadeo de luz. No quería más que el agua de mar cayera sobre mí y me hiciera olvidar lo complicadas que eran las personas… sobretodo, los Capricornios.

Escuché unos pasos, lo que me hizo alzar la cara. Una figura caminaba hacia mí, con el cabello azulado al viento.

¿Saga? No… era Camus de Acuario.

Madre Tierra,. ¿y éste qué pito toca aquí en esta calurosa playa, justo a estas horas del mediodía?

Sin saludar ni decir palabra alguna, se sentó un poco más atrás. El cielo estaba azulito, no tenía ni una sola nube.

- Maestro Camus -dije después de un rato. Él se movió y se sentó a mi lado, ya habiéndome yo incorporado y adoptado una postura decente.

- Escuché la _querelle_ que tuviste con Shura -dijo de sopetón. Menos mal que hacía bastante sol, porque mi sonrojo no fue normal.

- Siento haber quebrado su armonía, Maestro -respondí. De verdad lo sentía, pero más sentía haber discutido con quien había vivido tanto tiempo y a quien consideraba mi hermano mayor. En fin…

- Es la primera vez desde que combatió contra Shiryu que lo veo tan alicaído -comentó el Maestro de los Hielos, mirando al horizonte-. Ni siquiera cuando peleamos contra Shaka o Pandora lo noté tan derrotado. Es muy probable que ese intercambio de palabras le haya dolido más que la paliza que nos dio Shaka.

- ¿Entonces usted también considera que me pasé de la raya al decirle eso? -no podía creerlo, hasta aquí en Sunion venía alguien a decirme que estaba equivocada. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que le estaba bien empleado, por idiota. Hay cosas en la vida que por más sutil que seas no vas a lograrlas, a menos que evidencies tus intenciones. Y en referencia a Shura y a su oculto gusto por Chloe, pues, no es ninguna sorpresa que se haya ofendido de esa manera, dado el esfuerzo que hizo por ocultar las ganas que le tiene.

Parpadeé de la sorpresa. ¿Era tan evidente para todos que Shura cuando veía a Chloe parecía un borrego degollado? Solté un _snicker_ al imaginarme un borrego de lana verde con las facciones de Shura. Camus se volvió y me miró fijamente, haciendo que me atragantara la risa para evitar que pensara que me estaba burlando de él.

- Zelha, quisiera hacerte una pregunta… -comenzó, pero al ver que alcé la mano para enjugarme el sudor e hice una mueca de disgusto, se levantó-. Ven, vamos a una sombra, este sol no es nada amable para nadie, ni siquiera para nosotros.

Lo seguí obediente hasta una saliente, donde nos sentamos. Suspiré al entrar en la sombra, mientras él sacaba de una bolsa una botella de vino y la enfriaba con su poder. La destapó y me ofreció un trago, al cual no pude rehusarme.

Ah, qué vino tan bueno. Le hice una seña de que continuara hablando, mientras bebía otro trago.

- Bueno, mi pregunta es la siguiente… ¿Cómo es posible que Casiopea, siendo una armadura de elemento agua, te haya elegido como su portadora, aún cuando tu elemento es tierra, además de que tienes a Excalibur en tu brazo y de paso conseguiste aprender esos ataques de sombras con DeathMask?

Alcé los hombros. No tenía idea de cómo responderle, pues todas esas interrogantes las tenía yo, además de unas cuantas más.

- Realmente, Maestro, son incógnitas que no sé cómo resolver -respondí, suspirando-. Tenía la vaga esperanza que fuera otra armadura la que me eligiera, pero...

- ¿Querías que fuese Capricornio?

_Seriously, what's wrong with this people?_

Negué con la cabeza tajantemente para zanjar la cuestión. ¡Qué fastidio con eso!

- Quería que fuese otra que explotara mi poder de la selva, Maestro Camus. A diferencia de muchos, yo estimo y respeto mucho a mi Maestro para desear quitarle la armadura, porque sé que el servicio a Athena es su vida, y en mí no está el traicionarle de esa manera.

Creí haber visto una ínfima sonrisita en el azulejo helado, pero lo atribuí al sol. Ya estaba viendo espejismos, definitivamente.

- No te pongas a la defensiva, sólo preguntaba por curiosidad. Has trabajado bastante, y quería saber tu opinión sobre tu armadura de plata.

Otra vez, me encontré sin palabras.

- Sé cuáles son los atributos de Casiopea, _mademoiselle_ Zelha -dijo muy serio, pero pude adivinar un toque de simpatía en su tono de voz-. Ella te está comiendo por la ola de emociones que está haciendo sentir,. ¿no es así? Casiopea es así. Toma y toma, absorbe, haciendo que quien la viste se sobrecargue de emociones. Pude ver que estabas confundida y aterrada en la Arena cuando la recibiste, por lo que le hice saber a Shion las verdaderas características de dicha armadura.

- ¿Por qué Athena tiene en su Orden una armadura tan...?

- ¿Parásita? -intervino Camus, echándose al coleto otro trago de ese sabroso vino-. Casiopea es una increíble aliada, siempre y cuando el usuario sepa canalizar su poder empático. Por eso es que todos los que la han vestido han sido Acuarios, pues ningún otro signo podría manejarla. Y con lo que ha ocurrido contigo, veo que tienen razón.

Realmente no me puedo molestar, porque todo lo que dijo es cierto... aunque la manera de decirlo deja mucho que desear, es demasiado _blunt_ para mi gusto.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca -dije _nonchalantly_-. Pero, no puedo refutar nada de lo que ha dicho. Es cierto, Casiopea me desestabiliza demasiado por esa empatía que me inspira.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con el Maestro Shion? Es probable que ya esté enterado de tus problemas y pueda echarte una mano, es decir, una Amazona que no puede armonizarse con su armadura no puede ser una buena guerrera,. ¿no es así?

Me volteé a mirarlo. Recordando lo que me había contado Alexiel, no podía por menos que sorprenderme por esta faceta amable y sociable de Camus de Acuario. Alex decía que este hombre era "un témpano por dentro y por fuera", aludiendo a su simpatía y todo lo que ocurrió con ella.

Y es una verdadera lástima que lo hayamos juzgado sin conocerlo, porque todo lo que salía por esa boca era inteligente. No era como DeathMask, con sus sarcasmos y palabras hirientes, ni como Shura, inteligente pero un minusválido emocional. Aunque, nadie aseguraba que éste no lo fuera, pero realmente eso era algo que no iba a averiguar.

Caminamos de regreso al Santuario a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Nos habíamos bebido la botella entera de vino, por lo que tuve que equilibrarme bastante cuando caminaba. Me sentía deliciosamente embotada, como si caminara entre algodones.

Camus dijo unas cuantas cosas más, pero no le presté mucha la maldita atención. Me sentía demasiado feliz en ese momento para seguir ponderando las palabras del Maestro de los Cubitos de Hielo, así que asentí con la cabeza y desvié mi camino a la cabaña que me servía de hospedaje, y a la cual nunca, jamás, podría llamar hogar.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí de un portazo, dejándome caer en la cama con pesadez. Todo giraba a mi alrededor a una velocidad increíble, así que hice lo que había visto hacer a tantos alemanes en la selva: puse el pie en el piso. La pequeña dosis de frío que recibí con el pie desnudo me sirvió para que el mundo me dejara de dar vueltas.

Esa maniobra de _lanzar el ancla_ se la había visto hacer también a Alexiel y a Ninah, cuando nos emborrachamos ese día en Escorpio. Solté un quejido al recordar los Templos Zodiacales.

Maldita sea mi suerte. No conforme con aguantarme una armadura que no va con mis poderes y temperamento, también tengo que soportar ser blanco de miradas y murmuraciones por ser yo la decepción de los Santos Dorados que me impartieron enseñanza. Murmuré una grosería y me coloqué el brazo en la cara, tapándome de la claridad de la tarde.

- ¡Estás borracha, no puedo creerlo! -la voz profunda de un hombre no me sobresaltó como debiera. Alcé un poco la cabeza y me encontré con los divertidos ojos oscuros de Saga. _I __groaned_ y me coloqué los brazos sobre la cara.

- Déjame en paz, azulejo -murmuré-. Quiero dormir.

- ¡Pero no puedes dormir, tienes una audiencia con el Patriarca! -exclamó en una tromba el Santo de Géminis. Tanto fue el sobresalto de su grito y el contenido de sus palabras, que me senté como impulsada con un resorte... para casi caer de cara al suelo. Saga me sostuvo, conteniendo a duras penas la carcajada.

- Creo que voy a...-- -de inmediato volé al cuarto de baño, vaciando mi estómago de vino y la comida del desayuno. Saga entró tras de mí y sostuvo mi cabello, mientras yo ejecutaba una de las funciones del cuerpo más asquerosas de la vida. Vomitar, ciertamente, no era una tarea digna ni tampoco feliz.

- Creo que no puedes soportar mucho la bebida -comentó Saga, mirando lo que dejaba en la taza-. ¿Pero qué estuviste bebiendo, sangre? Todo esto es rojo...

- Sí, me convertí en vampiro, mamarracho -siseé antes de que otra arcada me callara. Saga frotó mi espalda en un movimiento tranquilizante, haciendo que poco a poco mi organismo retornara a su estado natural-. Maldito vino, maldito Camus, maldito Shura...

- Hey, cálmate... respira profundo... -murmuró él con suavidad-. Intenta encender tu Cosmo, eso ayudará a que las toxinas del alcohol se desvanezcan.

Hice lo que me decía y de inmediato comencé a sentirme mejor. Pero, mi Cosmo no pudo curar el dolor de cabeza que arremetió contra mi pobre cráneo en milésimas de segundo.

No volveré a beber en mi vida, maldición.

Saga escondió una sonrisa y me dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama, donde hizo que me sentara. A continuación, colocó dos dedos en cada una de mis sienes y comenzó a hacer un movimiento circular repetitivo. O para los que no entendieron, un masaje antiestrés.

- Ahora -dijo mientras ahuyentaba la maldita resaca-. ¿Me quieres decir qué fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras en este estado de borrachera absoluta?

Le conté de mi discusión/pelea con Shura y mi posterior conversación con Camus. Saga parpadeó de la sorpresa cuando le conté de la armadura.

- Claro... ¿cómo no lo pude ver antes? Casiopea... Casiopea es una armadura muy temperamental, por eso y otras cosas fue que nunca la otorgué cuando... -dejó la idea al aire, más que obvia para mí. Lo pasé por alto y abrí los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo es que ella me eligió, sabiendo que no somos compatibles? -pregunté suspirando mientras él me infundía pequeñas dosis de Cosmo para terminar con mi dolor de cabeza. Él sonrió de nuevo y meneó la cabeza.

- Como te dije, es una armadura temperamental, y como tú eres una de las Amazonas más emocionales, pues me imagino que vio eso como una salida del Templo del Patriarca para poder volver a ver la luz del sol...

- _Wait, wait..._ -alcé la mirada mientras él me tendía una toalla-. ¿Eso quiere decir que me eligió como capricho?. ¿Qué clase de armadura es esta que se permite tener ese tipo de arranques?

- Una armadura muy loca, por lo que habrás visto -respondió apuntando con su dedo hacia el baño-. Anda, refréscate y vamos al Templo del Patriarca. Es en serio que te convocó, así que tenemos que volver lo más pronto posible.

- Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, _you moron?_ -protesté mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras de mí. Lo escuché suspirar dramáticamente y sonreí.

Una audiencia... ¿será que el Patriarca sabe de mis problemas con Casiopea?

_Damn..._

- X -

Subimos los Templos hablando esporádicamente, Saga de pronto se había vuelto taciturno y no quería interrumpir mis propios pensamientos para averiguar qué bicho le picaba. Aries estaba solo, Tauro igual... cuando pasamos por Géminis no hizo el menor movimiento para echarnos encima el Laberinto, por lo que pude concluir que la vaina en el Templo del Patriarca era grande.

Cáncer, solo... Leo, solo... dejé de buscar al dueño de cada Templo cuando observé que Virgo estaba solo igualmente.

Llegamos al Templo del Patriarca dos horas después, habiendo hecho uso del Cosmo para subir ese montón de escalones con algo de rapidez. Pude notar que prácticamente todo el Santuario estaba allí, esperando por las palabras del Patriarca... o de Athena.

Localicé a Chloe conversando plácidamente con Mu. Como no quería que Mu se diera cuenta de las dificultades que tenía con Casiopea, me situé del otro lado del gentío. Ya de por sí era difícil para mí el vérmelas con la armadura para hacer el ridículo con sus poderes empáticos delante de todo el mundo.

Vi que Saga me había seguido, colocándome una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquila... no era necesario que la trajeras, como te dije. Mejor era que la hubieses dejado en la cabaña, no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar...

- Lo que no sé es cómo pueda reaccionar mi cabeza, después de todo. Mis nervios me tienen mal, Saga.

Era la primera vez que admitía una cosa así delante de él, por lo que se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído.

- Es una verdadera lástima que hayas elegido al Lemuriano, porque con esos poderes hubieras sido bien interesante... en otro tipo de menesteres, claro está.

Mi mano encontró la parte de atrás de su cabeza en un momento, _smacking him_ y haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. Kanon se volvió hacia donde estábamos alzando una ceja, mientras que Mu nos miraba intensamente.

- Deja de decir guarradas, azulejo, que no estoy de humor para respondértelas como bien te mereces -advertí a Saga, mientras él sonreía amplia y maquiavélicamente-. Y deja de estar pensando que puedes hacerme algo aquí, porque lo que vas a encontrar es tu corazón palpitando en mi mano, zopenco.

Saga dejó de reír y me guiñó el ojo, aún en modo _psycho grinning_.

- Pues, por lo menos cambiaste tu estado de ánimo, que era lo que quería. Ahora cállate, que el Patriarca va a hablarnos.

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero la cerré al ver que Shion paseaba su mirada por todos los Santos y Santas reunidos frente a él.

- Es bien sabido que a partir de este momento tendremos un tiempo para establecer lazos de paz con muchos países del mundo, por lo que algunos de vosotros tendréis que partir del Santuario en misiones diplomáticas en nombre de nuestra Diosa y Señora. Por favor, pasad al Templo en cuanto mencione vuestros nombres.

Y a continuación, nombró a varios Santos de Plata y otros de Oro.

Me encontré dentro del Templo Patriarcal, junto a Shiryu de Dragón y Chloe. Ella me guiñó un ojo, pero alzó una ceja al ver que no le correspondía el amistoso gesto. Estaba demasiado preocupada por no querer hacer una escenita con Casiopea.

- Muy bien -continuó el joven Patriarca Shion-, os informo que necesitaréis de todas vuestras habilidades para hacer de estas misiones un éxito, pues deben estar conscientes de que no podéis utilizar vuestro Cosmo ni técnicas, a menos que os veáis en un peligro de muerte segura. Muchos países del mundo quieren asegurarse que es un hecho de que Athena es una realidad, y que no estamos bromeando. Además, Ella desea ayudar a los más necesitados del mundo, por lo que necesitaremos de vuestra ayuda en todo.

Miré hacia los lados. Un total de seis Santos Dorados más ocho Santos de Plata y Bronce... esto no podía ser bueno, tomando en cuenta que están retirando la mitad de los Guerreros de Élite de la Diosa para este tipo de misiones...

- Os iréis en parejas, para cubrir más terreno. Si os veis en peligro, ayudad a vuestro compañero en cuanto sea posible. Sabed que vuestra fuerza es más peligrosa en el mundo que vive la humanidad más allá de nuestras puertas que acá adentro. Por lo pronto, estad pendientes de ir aprendiendo todo lo que podáis con respecto a las nuevas tecnologías y los nuevos estilos de vida de nuestros protegidos.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con los ojos rosáceos del Patriarca. Me estaba mirando fijamente, como queriendo mirar dentro de mis pensamientos. Bajé la mirada instantáneamente, sintiendo de nuevo ese torrente de emociones gracias a Casiopea.

- Iréis en primera instancia a Japón, donde la Fundación Graude os estará esperando. Allí, el Santo Shun de Andrómeda os dará instrucciones y claves para pasar desapercibidos en un país tan vertiginoso, así que espero le escuchéis con mucha atención. Luego, os separaréis en parejas, yendo a los siguientes destinos: Chloe y Shura, iréis a Francia y España. Contactaréis a los respectivos gobiernos y haréis todo lo posible porque no se involucren en el conflicto nuclear con Estados Unidos. Vuestros idiomas os servirán de mucho en aquellas tierras. Poneos de acuerdo en un itinerario adecuado con las especificaciones de la misión.

La cara de Chloe no la puedo describir. No por haber sido asignada a volver a su Francia natal, sino por haber sido emparejada con Shura. Me imagino que el estado de shock fue por partida doble, pero no me atreví a mirar a mi Maestro. Aún tenía presente la molestia por la discusión de la mañana, por lo que me lo pensé mejor y mantuve la cabeza baja, aunque por dentro lo que quería era hacerle una muequita burlona.

- Los siguientes serán Padma y Shaka, quienes irán a Pakistán, Irán e India, sin olvidar que los países del Medio Oriente están en pie de guerra por sus distintas religiones y tomando en cuenta que Irán está muy envuelto de lleno en pruebas nucleares.

Alcé la cara, Casiopea me había dado la patada que necesitaba para comprender la magnitud de estas misiones. No era sólo diplomacia, era una necesidad de vida. Si seguían los conflictos nucleares a nivel mundial, no sólo la Naturaleza moriría, sino el planeta entero... nuestro mundo...

- Zelha irá con Mu a los Estados Unidos, donde ya tenéis una reunión pautada en el Congreso de dicho país. Como verán allí, una sola palabra del líder norteamericano y el mundo se hundiría en la guerra, por lo que os suplico vayáis con mucho tiento. Luego, exploraréis Sudamérica por las habituales situaciones bélicas entre fronteras, sobretodo en las fronteras de Colombia.

Levanté los ojos y los fijé en Mu, quien me devolvió la misma mirada preocupada. ¿Realmente seríamos los indicados para esta misión tan delicada?

- Camus viajará con Hyoga y Shiryu al Cinturón Nórdico, compuesto por Alemania y Siberia. Haréis contacto con nuestros aliados de Asgard, quienes os darán nuevas instrucciones para ayudaros con el área de la Europa Occidental. La Princesa Hilda os estará esperando, así que podéis poneros en marcha sin pasar por Japón.

Parpadeé pensando en Alexiel. Desde que regresó a Asgard no habíamos oído nada de ella, sólo una carta que le llegó a Aleisha y que nos leyó antes de irse al Olimpo. Dos de nuestras amigas nos habían dejado, pero eso no indicaba que dejásemos de quererlas y extrañarlas.

- Por último, Marin irá con Aioria a Japón, peinando toda la zona de las Filipinas y las islas japonesas por actividades nucleares. En Japón recibiréis ayuda de Ikki de Fénix, quien os servirá de ayuda en cuanto a los asuntos que ya os he hablado. Vuestro Cosmo os servirá de radar, pero me temo que tendréis que utilizar las fórmulas corrientes de viaje y transportación. El tiempo corre en contra nuestra, pues la amenaza puede resultar inminente. Estando todos acá, reciban la bendición de nuestra Señora Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Paz y el Amor, e idos pronto.

Ya nos había despedido cuando me detuvo.

Zelha de Casiopea, acercaos ante mí.

Con una última mirada hacia Mu, las puertas del Templo se cerraron, quedando a solas el Patriarca Shion y yo.

---------------------

Navarhta: Heheh, espero que con este chap entiendas qué es lo que pasa con Zelha -te paso un peine para la peluca-. XD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la pelea! Es algo difícil escribir una secuencia de acción que no aburra o sea aparentemente inverosímil... pero por lo visto aún mantengo la suerte, heheh.  
En cuanto a Friedrich... Friedrich es el epítome del cerdo machista chovinista, que además de misógino es envidioso. ¿Pero qué se espera de uno salido de la Isla Death Queen? El único que salió de ahí que sirvió es Ikki, pero porque es un prota... y porque es el Fénix ;P  
Aún no sé nada de la historia de Kanon, la amiga dueña de Aleisha aún no se me ha reportado... vamos, que la niña tiene dos nenas a su cuidado, hay que tenerle algo de paciencia.  
¡¡Gracias por tus comentarios, _meldir_!! De verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión. :D

Pilla Doll: Sí, bueno... Casiopea va a probar ser bastannnnte difícil a partir de ahora... este arc no me gusta para nada, de hecho, está escrito porque así iba el plot que tenía planeado... pero comienzo a disculparme de una vez si ven algo que no les cuadra, heh. Alexiel... sí, la armadura de Polaris es una que se creó especialmente para ella, así que puedes ir donde la autora de Ice Queen y protestarle por un update, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, amiga! Espero que te quedes conmigo para lo que viene.

Shadir: Sí, las emociones van a ser todo un problema de ahora en adelante... :P ¡gracias, amiga!

Lyly:. ¡Jajajaja no te ahogues, chica! XD Bueno, muchas y sentidas gracias por tu comentario tan cute, haha, es que de verdad me dio risa que te hayas puesto a titubear así, heh... en cuanto a con quién se queda, aún queda algo más (todo un arc, de hecho :P) que cubrir, así que ya te veré cambiando de opinión o reafirmándola... cuas cuas. Te agradezco que te guste la mezcla de idiomas, aparentemente no a muchos le parece gracioso, pero allí vamos, es un estilo que adopté para esta historia. ¡¡Gracias por tu comentario!! Espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue, aunque este arc no me gustó mucho como me quedó :P

Damaris Anna:. ¡Hola! Pues muy honrada de tenerte por acá, una reader de The Killer in Me que pase por aquí es toda un honor, heheh, sobretodo porque con esto confirmamos que tKiM tiene lectores independientes de Lux Aeterna, cosa que alegró mucho a su autora. No te infartes (al menos, no todavía :P), que aún queda mucha tela qué cortar... y reiterándote de nuevo un agradecimiento, te envío un abrazo y mis más sentidas gracias. YOSH, GIRL POWA!! XD

Angel del Apocalipsis:. ¡Jaja, amiga! No te lances al monitor de la PC, mira que pega duro (aparte de ser caro, pero eso es otra cosa, heh :P)... así como dije más arriba, el machismo de Friedrich es el más obvio y descarado del mundo. Lo quise plasmar así como una burla hacia todos esos hombres que se sienten muy machos y divinos por maltratar a las mujeres, porque no hay nada más feo que un hombre pegando a una mujer. Como dice mi mamá, a las mujeres ni con el pétalo de una rosa, y así es que debe ser. Pérdidas de sueño y ojeras... acabas de describir mis hábitos nocturnos, jajaja XD. ¡¡Gracias por tu comentario!! De verdad que me asombra y me alegra lo indecible que estés tan emocionada con los Diarios de las Amazonas, que traemos con tanto cariño (y sueño perdido xD). ¡Y nada de maestra, que me sonrojo!

K!tTy: De hecho, lo que pasa por la mente de Zelha con respecto a lo de Casiopea lo verás en este y los demás capítulos... heheh. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

¡Gracias a todos! Aún sigue abierta la Encuesta en mi LiveJournal, así que pasen por mi profile y clickeen por allí, que más adelante les traeré algo que a muchos les va a encantar. O por lo menos eso espero, jaja.

Meep!


	23. La Misión

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, siguen sin ser míos.**  
**

**La Misión**

_A Estefanía_.

A una indicación del Patriarca, me senté en los escalones que conducían al Trono. Se sentó a mi lado, taladrándome con la mirada. Me sonrojé inmediatamente y bajé la cabeza, sin saber que Shion sonreía brevemente al ver mi turbación.

- Veo que Casiopea te ha estado dando problemas,. ¿no es así?

Alcé la mirada sorprendida, dándome cuenta de la sonrisa amable del Patriarca.

- No es difícil saberlo, eres la primera Capricornio que Casiopea elige. Casi siempre ha elegido Acuarios para que la vistan, pero una de las sorpresas de las Pruebas Vestales fuiste tú y tu capacidad de fusionarte con la Naturaleza.

- Gran Maestro -comencé, titubeando un poco-¿cómo es posible que una armadura inspire tantas emociones? Y lo que menos entiendo son las razones por las cuales ella me haya elegido a mí...

- Imagino que sabes la historia detrás de la armadura. Casiopea como reina y consorte de Cefeo era una mujer bastante vanidosa y engreída, creyendo que todo a su alrededor, incluyendo su hija Andrómeda, era el tesoro más preciado del mundo. Y no lo decía por amor, lo decía por presunción y arrogancia. Cuando Poseidón la castigó y Perseo se llevó a Andrómeda, se dio cuenta de sus errores y cambió radicalmente, pero ya los Dioses le habían dado la espalda. Así es la armadura que llevas, Zelha.

- ¿Es que me eligió por capricho?

- No hay que descartar esa posibilidad. Pero hay que estar conscientes de igual manera que Casiopea es una armadura que podría doblegarse a tu voluntad, siempre y cuando tengas la entereza y la fuerza interna para hacerlo. Ahora mismo, las vibraciones de la armadura me indican que está desesperada por hacerte llorar o quebrarte bajo el peso de las emociones, pero tu testarudez de no querer hacer el ridículo delante de los Santos Dorados te ha hecho dar con la respuesta.

Lo miré conmocionada.

- ¿Es que tengo que tratarla mal para que se comporte bien?

Shion sonrió de nuevo estirando los dedos e infundiendo algo de su Cosmo en la superficie de mi armadura. Es extraño, nunca había sentido su Cosmo anteriormente. Era poderosísimo, obvio, pero con una gentileza y un misterio tanto o más grandes que el aura de Mu. El Gran Maestro era impresionante, y su poder lo era aún más.

- La idea no es que la maltrates, sino que le des el espacio necesario para que entienda que eres su aliada, no su vía de escape. Dale la oportunidad de que te conozca a fondo, aunque mi consejo también es que busques a alguien cercano a ti que te sirva de escape cuando Casiopea te abrume con sus poderes.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro?

- ¿Has oído hablar de las plantas trepadoras? -asentí con un movimiento de cabeza-. Bien, piensa que eres una planta... y que necesitas de un árbol, fuerte y alto, para sobrevivir. Este árbol te proveerá de lo necesario para que tú doblegues y superes esas necesidades. Satisfechas las necesidades, podrás apoyarte de tu árbol para hacer que éste sobreviva igualmente, con tu ayuda y los nutrientes que le proveerás.

Me imagino que Shion podía ver los engranajes de mi cabeza trabajando a más y mejor, pero no logré entender su parábola, por lo menos no en ese momento. Y presumo que se dio cuenta, porque asintió sin dejar de sonreír y se levantó.

- Es tiempo para viajar al mundo, pequeña... no dejes de vivir tu vida. Y busca ese árbol, probablemente lo tengas frente de ti y no te has dado cuenta. Suerte, y que Niké te corone.

- X -

Bajé los escalones de la Calzada Zodiacal aún tratando de comprender las palabras de Shion. Un árbol...

¿No podía ser un manglar?

Solté una risita tonta y alcé la cara, para darme cuenta que estaba dentro de Capricornio.

Shura no estaba por todo eso, así que seguí de largo, luego de ofrecerle una oración a la Estatua de Athena y Excalibur.

Descendí los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, saltando y entreteniéndome con mis movimientos. Pasé por la mayoría de los Templos sin darme cuenta, pero al ver que cierto Laberinto hacía interminables los pasillos de una determinada Casa, me di cuenta que estaba en Géminis.

- ¡Maldita sea, Saga!

- Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te darías cuenta que habías caído en mi trampa -replicó apareciendo en una esquina-. ¿Con quien te tocó la misión?

- Con Mu... pero eso no es lo extraño, lo raro fueron las palabras de Shion...

- ¿Te dijo algo de la armadura?

- Sí, aunque no entendí una parábola que me dijo con respecto a plantas trepadoras y árboles...

Saga soltó una larga carcajada, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

- Espero que pronto te des cuenta de lo que quiso decir el Maestro, cabrita -dijo, agarrando mi sari y halándome por él hacia un pasillo-. ¿Qué te parece si te despides antes de irte?

- No seas idiota, Saga. Y compórtate como es debido, que no parecen cosas de un Santo Dorado.

- ¿Y dónde está escrito que no puedo ser así?

- No sé, probablemente en uno de esos fulanos libros de Star Hill, ahora déjame quieta o me veré obligada a regalarte cinco dedos envueltos en un guantelete de plata.

- Vale, vale... eres muy agresiva, Casiopea... ya no se puede jugar contigo -se quejó, haciendo un mohín que si me lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiera creído. Agarré un mechón de su cabello y lo halé, mientras le sonreía.

- Ahora, levanta el Laberinto que tengo que recoger unas cosas en la cabaña antes de salir... azulejo -dije mientras retorcía el mechón en mis manos. Así lo hizo, conduciéndome hasta la entrada de su Templo. Lo miré fijamente y me puse en puntillas para alcanzarlo.

- Que Niké te corone -murmuró con una sonrisilla. Agarré impulso y le planté un beso en la mejilla, para darme la vuelta y salir sin mirarlo.

- Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verte, Saga de Géminis -respondí, con una amplia sonrisa.

- X -

Era interesante ver que Casiopea no había manifestado protesta alguna en el momento que me despedí de Saga, pero no pensé en eso hasta que nos vimos conducidos en tropel hasta el aeropuerto de Atenas. Nuestras armaduras, seguras dentro de sus Cajas de Pandora y cubiertas por una lona con el logo de la Fundación Graude, eran en ese momento cargadas por los empleados de la Fundación, quienes las llevaban dentro de un enorme avión, el cual tenía el símbolo de las Empresas Kido, propiedad de la Diosa.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin ver uno de esos aparatos, por lo que no pude por menos que quedarme con la boca abierta. ¡Era enorme!

Y por lo visto, no era la única que estaba sorprendida. Todos los Santos con excepción de los Bronces, mirábamos el avión como si hubiese caído del cielo.

Ahí fue cuando cobró significado el hecho que nos teníamos que subir a esa cosa para volar... sobre tierras, océanos y quién sabe qué coño más.

Ningún enemigo antes me hizo temblar de esa manera. Y por si fuera poco, Chloe comenzó a mal jurar en su idioma, haciendo que Shura se acercase a intentar tranquilizarla, sin éxito.

- ¿Estás bien? -escuché que alguien me dijo. Alcé la cara y me encontré con los ojos oscuros de Mu, quien me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo puede volar una cosa tan grande y aparentemente tan pesada? -pregunté infantilmente, haciendo que Marin y Aioria se acercasen a nosotros.

- Si te cuento los principios físicos de la gravedad y las secuencias de la aeronáutica y la aerodinámica, nos pasaríamos aquí mucho tiempo, Zelha... ¿por qué no subes y te lo vamos explicando por el camino?

- _Nuh-uh_, yo a esa cosa no me subo ni amarrada -protesté, antes de ver que Shura alzaba a Chloe en vilo al mejor estilo saco de papas y, en contra de todo pronóstico, la llevaba dentro del armatoste, llamando la atención de todo el que pasaba con los gritos, groserías y juramentos que lanzaba la pelirroja.

Mu me tomó suavemente del brazo y me sonrió de nuevo, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Quieres el mismo tratamiento?

- Er... la escalera es allá,. ¿no? -repliqué, haciendo reír al pequeño grupo de Santos que se embarcarían con nosotros. Al subir al avión, observé varias hileras de asientos aparentemente cómodos, dos de ellos ya ocupados por una muy alterada Santa Dorada de Cáncer y un relajado Santo Dorado de Capricornio. Tomé asiento en la hilera frente a ellos, observando que el mencionado sillón tenía una especie de cinturón adosado.

- Es el cinturón de seguridad, Zelha-chan. Con esto, podrás viajar tranquila -escuché la siempre amable voz de Marin de Águila. Le miré y asentí, mientras manipulaba la dichosa correa para accionarla. No lo conseguí.

Solté una pequeña maldición en español, pero eso no hizo que el cinturón cediese. Dos cálidas manos cubrieron las mías, moviendo mis dedos a un botón que accionó el broche, zafándolo. Sabía que las manos eran de Mu, por lo que le murmuré unas gracias en inglés y conseguí atarme al asiento de manera efectiva y algo asfixiante.

- _Okay, really... why the hell we have to travel like this? _(1) -pregunté al aire, sin esperar que alguien me contestase. Aún más que casi nadie me entendería, y también que cada quien estaba peleando con sus respectivos cinturones.

- _Athena's orders, Silver Saint._

Miré a Shura, quien era el que me había respondido. Su mirada era algo confusa... y ese momento fue el que eligió Casiopea para manifestarse con sus poderes.

Me vi envuelta en tal remolino de emociones que cerré los ojos y recliné la cabeza, mareada. Esto era peor que una borrachera con vino o cualquier bebida espirituosa, joder...

- _Daijobu desu ka?_ (2) -escuché de nuevo a Marin, pero no pude responderle. El avión comenzó a moverse.

Cuando creí que comenzaría a hiperventilar por la sobrecarga de emociones, sentí una mano que apretaba una de las mías.

- Tranquila... todo estará bien... -murmuró Mu en mi oído. Se había sentado a mi lado, siendo merecedor de una mirada asesina por parte de Shura, pero sólo él se dio cuenta de este hecho. Yo estaba demasiado distraída por Casiopea para darme cuenta de esos detalles.

- _We are SO going to die here..._

Pero el avión no se cayó, ni se quemó, ni estalló. Lo que explotó fue otro dolor magnífico en mi cabeza, haciendo que les rogara a los Dioses por un calmante o un Satán Imperial. Mu, quien me había observado, me noqueó con un golpe terminante, haciendo que Casiopea, mi jaqueca, mi molestia y mi incomodidad me dejaran en paz por un buen rato.

- X -

Desperté con un quejido. Alguien posó algo frío en mi frente, haciendo que levantara la mano. Era un vaso tintineante, por lo que me forcé a abrir los ojos.

- Siento haberte golpeado, Zelha... pero estabas a punto de colapsar del susto -explicó Mu, quien se vio apoyado por un Aioria que asintió a sus palabras. Mirando un poco más allá de mi asiento, vi que la "carlinga" del avión era bastante acomodada, los asientos se podían girar a voluntad del usuario. Por los momentos, todos nos veíamos las caras, en una suerte de óvalo abierto a los lados-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí... es que me mareé con el susto, nunca me había subido a una cosa de éstas -mentí a toda prisa, no quería que todos supieran mis problemas con mi querida armadura plateada. De seguro Shura se olió la mentira, pero no dijo nada, prefiriendo sorber un vaso que sostenía.

- Al menos estuviste KO la mayor parte del viaje, _mon cher_ -dijo Chloe, tronándose los dedos-. No te tuviste que aguantar las habladurías de dos Santos Dorados sobre política e historia natural.

Hubiera preferido eso a ese disparo de dolor que me asaltó, pero no dije nada. Le sonreí a mi amiga, quien me guiñó un ojo y siguió tronándose cuantas junturas tenía en el cuerpo.

- Dime una cosa, Zelha-chan -escuché que me dijo Marin-. ¿Sabes algo de los países a los cuales fueron asignados?

- Algo, no mucho -respondí, permitiéndome comenzar a pensar en la misión-. Sé de cierto que los Estados Unidos son una potencia mundial a nivel económico, político y social. Sus sistemas de salud, judicial y educativo son envidiados por muchos países, en especial los del mismo continente americano. En cuanto a Suramérica, son varios países los que deberemos de visitar, entre ellos mi país de origen, Venezuela.

- Al menos podrás visitar la tierra que te vio nacer, es algo positivo,. ¿no es así? -observó ella, con una sonrisa. Ya se había acostumbrado a mostrar su rostro ante los habitantes del Santuario, siendo Aioria el primero, pero fue de hecho la última que dejó la máscara.

- Sería algo bueno si tuviera oportunidad de visitar el campamento en la Selva, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo para ello. De todos modos... creo que esto es más delicado de lo que quiso implicar el Gran Maestro.

- Así es, Zelha -dijo Chloe, suspirando profundamente-. Esto es gordo, si llegásemos a cometer algún error nos veríamos en la necesidad de hacer dos cosas.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas cosas? -preguntó muy serio el Santo de Aries. Ella nos miró gravemente.

- O nos involucramos de lleno y destruimos cuanta cosa nuclear haya frente a nosotros sin ponernos a pensar en las vidas a nuestro alrededor, o ponemos pies en polvorosa y vemos en el palco de honor cómo nuestro planeta es literalmente vaporizado.

- _Shit_, Cangreja, qué pensamientos tan positivos -dije con sarcasmo-. ¿No podrías pensar que tendremos éxito y que regresaremos al Santuario en una pieza y sin tener que haber actuado de manera violenta fuera de los límites de nuestra base?

- Ya estás hablando como un militar, Cabrita... tenemos que contemplar todas las posibilidades, aún más cuando nos tengamos que encarar con una bola de presidentes ambiciosos que lo que quieren es pisar al país que tienen al lado.

- Eso está más que establecido, necia, la idea es tener algo de... ugh... ¡permiso!

No sé cómo me zafé del cinturón, pero mis instintos me llevaron exitosamente al lugar que yo necesitaba.

Maldita sea, cómo odio vomitar.

¡Odio volar!

Me quedé inclinada sobre la metálica taza. No tenía ya nada en el estómago, por lo que las náuseas deberían de remitir... pero no, hoy mi cuerpo, mi armadura y mi suerte parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacerme la vida de cuadritos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, me estoy muriendo del mareo -respondí a la pregunta que me hizo Chloe, quien me ayudó a sentarme y a humedecerme la cara con agua fresca.

- ¿Estás preñada?

- Será de la armadura, pendeja -repliqué, haciéndola soltar una risita.

- Tenía que preguntar, esa serie de mareos e indisposiciones que te aquejan desde hace días me tienen muy preocupada. Porque no pensarás tú que no veo tu cabaña desde Cáncer, pues te cuento que sí se ve. Y te he visto muy inquieta, sobretodo cuando andas con la armadura puesta.

- Ay, Chloe... es una historia enorme de larga,. ¿tienes tiempo?

- Hasta que lleguemos a Tokio, por lo visto... venga, suéltalo.

Le conté desde que Casiopea vino a mí, pasando por la amena conversación/bronca que tuve con Shura, las ideas que me había dado Camus, la conversa con el Patriarca... y mis propias ideas sobre la fulana parábola de la planta trepadora.

Luego de que Chloe hubo parado de reír (porque la muy maldita soltó la carcajada desde el pasaje de mi borrachera tomando vino con el Ice Cube), me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y suspiró.

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan locamente inocente, Zelha... -dijo, acomodándose como pudo en el compacto cuarto de baño-. Mira, lo de la planta te lo explicaré luego, más me intriga lo de Casiopea... ¿por eso es que estuviste tan angustiada ese día en el Coliseo? -asentí con la cabeza mientras me ataba de nuevo el cabello-. Es sorprendente, pues lo mismo me pasa a mí con Cáncer. Me drena de energía cuando entreno o voy al Yomotsu... creo que es porque estaba acostumbrada a DeathMask...

- Hablando del demonio,. ¿dónde está? -pregunté, satisfecha internamente del rumbo de la conversación. Me estaba muriendo por saber del psicópata ese, pues desde que Chloe había sido elegida por Cáncer no se lo había visto por todo el Santuario.

- Regresó a Sicilia. Tuvimos la más interesante de las conversaciones antes de que se fuera, pero eso es otra historia. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Casiopea?

Pude notar la incomodidad de Chloe en cuanto le nombré a su antiguo Maestro, así que preferí dejar la curiosidad para más tarde, agradeciendo no ser gato. Ponderando su pregunta, noté con alivio que mi estómago estaba regresando a su sitio.

- Supongo que seguir impidiendo que me doblegue con sus arranques... el problema está en que no voy a tener descanso si sigo en esta situación por tener que andar siempre con la guardia alta para que no me abrume...

- ¿Y qué escape tendrías que buscar?

La miré mientras mis engranajes giraban de nuevo.

Un intenso sonrojo fue recibido por una enorme carcajada de la pelirroja.

- X -

Aterrizamos en Tokio justo cuando debería de haber anochecido en el Santuario. Pero acá era de madrugada, dado el cambio de huso horario. Nos dirigieron a unos automóviles y nos condujeron por una avenida concurrida, _despite the hour._

Cuando las puertas de la Mansión Kido se abrieron, dejando que nuestros vehículos entraran y se detuvieran frente a la puerta principal, respiré profundamente. Había volado unos cientos de miles de kilómetros, viajado en automóvil, visto una metrópoli vibrante y bullida... y ya no veía la hora de regresar al Santuario.

La puerta se abrió y Shun de Andrómeda nos recibió con una sonrisa amable, diciéndonos que luego tendríamos el tiempo de ver y aprender más sobre la humanidad, pero que por lo pronto nos llevaría a unas habitaciones con la orden expresa de Athena de que descansáramos.

Ni se me ocurrió protestar. Las barreras mentales que le había puesto a Casiopea eran tantas, que ya me estaba cansando de andar con los sentidos rígidos. Tenía que descansar, pero lo que no sabía era cómo.

Shun nos dio las buenas noches, mientras nos distribuía en una hilera de habitaciones. Resultó que las habitaciones contiguas a la mía eran la de Shura y la de Marin, por lo que podía despedirme de una catarsis si no quería ser más interrogada por mis continuos cambios de estado de ánimo.

Entré en la habitación, dejando la Caja de mi armadura junto a la cama. Miré por la ventana, dándome cuenta que estaba en el último piso. Probablemente podría...

Me di una ducha a toda prisa sin reparar en la temperatura del agua, me vestí y salté por la ventana hacia el techo de la Mansión, sin darme cuenta que ese espacio ya estaba ocupado.

Di rienda suelta a mis emociones, halando mi cabello y apretando los dientes mientras lloraba. No quería armar un escándalo, por lo que tenía que guardar el mayor de los silencios. Lloré y lloré, sin saber que unos ojos me miraban sorprendidos.

Después de prácticamente vaciar todos mis conductos lagrimales, me enjugué la cara y miré al cielo. Las estrellas convenían la una con la otra, compitiendo entre ellas por ver quién brillaba más. Encontré Capricornio, ya acostumbrada de hacerlo; encontré Aries sin mucha dificultad, para luego encontrar Casiopea, quien estaba tres constelaciones más arriba que Aries, pasando Andrómeda y Perseo.

Seis estrellas. Seis cerradas estrellas que regirían mi vida por capricho de una armadura.

- Bueno -murmuré-. Sólo queda ver cómo fraternizamos, Casiopea, porque no puedo dejar que hagas de mí una marioneta emocional según te venga en gana o por condenado aburrimiento. Sólo te suplico que no me hagas pasar una vergüenza delante de... ah, maldición. Pon de tu parte, Casiopea... y te prometo que yo pondré de la mía para liberar estrés _once in a while..._

Suspiré. No podía encender mi Cosmo por más que quisiese, así que una conversación a larga distancia con el necio de Saga estaba fuera de cuestión. A veces extrañaba su voz profunda y sus interesantes historias, nunca podría decir que Saga era un hombre aburrido teniendo tantas cosas para compartir y contar.

Mis pensamientos volaron por sí solos a cierto Lemuriano que de seguro estaría durmiendo en ese momento y suspiré de nuevo.

Era más que obvio que mi gusto por Mu era del conocimiento del Alto Mando del Santuario, si no, Shion no nos hubiera emparejado para la misión más delicada. Yo no era conocida por mi diplomacia, así que tal vez esa parte le correspondería al Carnero, mientras que yo me limitaría a... traducir, _perhaps._

Con un tercer suspiro, miré de nuevo hacia el cielo, dándole las buenas noches a mis tres constelaciones más cercanas.

- X -

La puerta sonó nuevamente. Me arrebujé en las mantas y me tapé la cara con la almohada, protestando entre dientes. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en el suelo, sin almohada ni sábanas, con un incipiente chichón en la cabeza y un par de piernas delante de mi campo visual.

Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Shura, quien soltó las sábanas y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

- _Asshole_ -musité para levantarme y estirarme. Como no me levantaría a entrenar propiamente, me vestí con lo que tenía años sin usar. Una franelilla sin mangas color negro, con unos pantalones del mismo color. Shura me los había regalado antes de regresar de España al Santuario, por lo que quise comprobar si aún me servían. Me cepillé el cabello perezosamente, olvidando por el momento recogerlo como siempre.

Cuando salí de la habitación, seguí por el pasillo por donde habíamos entrado con Shun, llegando hasta la puerta principal. Allí, sentí presencias en una habitación contigua, por lo que me dirigí hacia allá.

- _Ohayo_, Zelha-chan! -me saludó Marin, señalándome un asiento entre ella y Chloe. Me encaminé hacia allá, dándole los buenos días a los presentes.

- _Mou_, Zelha-san, es primera vez que la veo con el cabello suelto -observó Shun con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta, pasándome la mano por la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

- _It suits her greatly, actually _(3) -dijo Mu con su extraño acento, haciendo que me sonrojara y escondiera la cara detrás del vaso de jugo de naranja.

- _Knock it off!_ -le dije, haciéndome la tonta. Casi toda la mesa se echó a reír a carcajadas a mis expensas, a lo que hice mayor caso omiso porque en ese momento entró un hombre calvo, de facciones mal encaradas, llevando una bandeja con panquecas.

Creí haberle visto en algún lado, por lo que fruncí el ceño, hurgando en mi memoria. Luego recordé que era el _retainer_ de la parte mortal de la Diosa Athena, la llamada Saori Kido. Claro, el mayordomo...

Pero tan atento como ameno, dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa y salió sin decir una sola palabra. Esto me hizo recordar algo... _and I snorted_.

Shura me miró de reojo desde su posición, diagonal a mi silla, pero no hice caso. El recuerdo era demasiado divertido para preocuparme por las odiosidades de un Maestro español con un orgullo tan grande como el avión que nos trajo a este país de arroz, samurais y lleno de industrias de series animadas.

- Comparte el chiste, Casiopea -murmuró Chloe, haciéndome sisear, mandándola a callar.

- ¿Recuerdas el niño que vimos en Rodorio, al cual le leíste la mano?

- Claro, cómo no. El niño se creyó todo el cuento de que sería un gran guerrero al servicio de los Dioses...

- ¿Sabes a quién se pareció con esa mueca que hizo al final de tu _performance_, cuando le dijiste que tendría que trabajar bastante para encontrar la verdad de su Dios en su corazón?

Chloe parpadeó, miró a cada uno de los presentes y soltó una carcajada, casi soltando el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Se me había olvidado eso! -exclamó, muerta de la risa-. ¡Jaaaaajajajajajajajaja...!

La acompañé con unos _giggles_ bien acomodados, lo que dio pie a Shura de asegurarse que nos estábamos burlando de él. Amoscado, continuó desayunando sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi pelirroja amiga, quien se dio cuenta e hizo algo bastante asqueroso: abrió la boca y le mostró el bocado masticado en son de burla.

- _Ewww, Chloe, that was so gross!!_ (4) -le dije, aunque no aprecié la maniobra completa por ella estar en un ángulo contrario al mío, menos mal. Ella soltó otra risa y se encogió de hombros.

- No parecen Santas hechas y derechas -Shura _sneered_. Lo miré de reojo y escondí la mitad de mi cara tras el vaso de nuevo, disparándole una réplica.

- El hecho de que nos estemos riendo no quiere decir que no podemos tomar las cosas en serio cuando se amerita el caso -bebí un trago de jugo y me relamí como gato antes de mirarle a los ojos, callando el instinto de Casiopea-. Además… una risa de vez en cuando es un buen escape al estrés, no se puede andar enfurruñado o circunspecto siempre.

- ¿Y de qué se están riendo? -preguntó Shun, curioso.

- De un ukulele -respondí, soltando otra carcajada. Al ver que nadie entendía, elaboré un poco más-, un ukulele es como una guitarra pequeñita, que se usa en las islas Filipinas o a lo sumo en Hawaii, es el instrumento que utilizan para acompañar a los tambores en sus bailes y danzas autóctonos. Nos reímos de la imagen mental de un Santo, con su armadura dorada puesta, encorvado sobre su espalda tocando el ukulele.

- Añadido a esto, la falda de paja siempre es un buen accesorio para hacerte sentir como si estuvieras en la playa,. ¿sabes? -ilustró Chloe, con expresión seria.

- Ustedes están locas -sentenció Ikki de Fénix, quien había aparecido mientras nos estábamos explicando-. Un ukulele no es sólo de las Filipinas, todas las islas e islotes de los Mares del Sur también tienen ese instrumento arraigado a sus culturas.

- Sí, sí, como tú digas -repliqué, levantándome con Chloe y Mu-. Gracias por la comida, estuvo musicalmente ilustrativa.

- X -

- Siento decírtelo, Shun, pero tu hermano es un pesado.

- _Yup_, más pesado que ese camión que va allí.

- Chicas, es que nadie entiende su sentido del humor, ustedes son muy irónicas para nosotros entenderlas -intervino Marin, mirando hacia la gran estructura de piedra a la cual nos acercábamos-. Yo no entendí nada hasta que Aioria me explicó que se estaban burlando de Shura…

- No nos burlábamos de Shura -dije, mirando de reojo a Chloe y sonriendo torcidamente-. Nos burlábamos del calvo, el mayordomo de Athena…

Luego que le explicáramos el chiste completo, Marin escondió la cara detrás de una mano y se rió de buena gana.

- Por eso es que ustedes dos son el terremoto del Santuario, siempre andan metidas en líos… si no me hubieran explicado aún seguiría pensando que era con Shura, eso del ukulele…

- No, mi querida Marin-chan… -repliqué, sonriendo más ampliamente-. Lo del ukulele era una burla directa a Aioria.

Chloe _snickered_, y yo emprendí la carrera hasta el Coliseo donde se había librado la Guerra Galáctica.

- X -

Nos encontrábamos sentados en unos bancos, escuchando la voz suave pero decidida de Shun de Andrómeda, quien nos explicaba un montón de detalles de la vida moderna que, según él, necesitaríamos saber en su momento. Chloe miraba con ademán aburrido por la baranda hacia el piso de abajo, donde los científicos de la Fundación Graude trabajaban como abejas, haciendo quién sabe qué proyecto.

Me eché hacia atrás, apoyándome de la pared y mirando al techo, recordando las mil y una cosas que había aprendido mientras vivía en la selva, clasificando trozos de información y desechando los que no podría usar. Jodidamente, no eran muchos los tips que me habían dado las enfermeras y doctoras en la selva, tal vez porque nunca creyeron que yo alguna vez saldría a la civilización. Y la verdad, yo tampoco lo creí nunca.

- ... Y por historia, las cuestiones fronterizas entre Francia y España siempre estuvieron en buenos términos, pero no podéis confiaros mucho, pues Francia tiene varias organizaciones alojadas que trafican drogas en combinación con autoridades corruptas, llevando los estupefacientes a España y de allí, lo distribuyen al mundo...

_Damn._ Espero que Chloe sepa lo que está haciendo, o por lo menos, sepa lo que hará.

- ... Mientras que en la mayor parte de las islas Japonesas y del Pacífico se puede observar una clara baja de mortandad y una leve alza en el sector económico, imaginamos que es debido al incremento de turismo que se ha dado por estas zonas...

Escondí un bostezo detrás de mi mano y cerré los ojos. No iba a quedarme dormida, sólo quería intentar...

_"Vuestro Cosmo os servirá de radar..."_

Me concentré en un punto determinado en el mapamundi a espaldas de Shun y enfoqué mis energías, imaginándome el entorno que buscaba.

Muy lejos de allí, sentí que Saga daba un respingo y encendía su Cosmo.

_"Así que aprendiste a canalizar la energía del Cosmo sin necesidad de encenderlo¿no?"_ -me preguntó, haciéndome sonreír.

_"Sólo quería ver si podía, es todo"_ -repuse-. _"¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?"_

_"Normal, como siempre han estado"_ -me respondió-. _"¿Encontraste tu árbol?"_

_"No seas capullo, joder"_ -lo insulté, fastidiada. Escuché la risa burlona de Saga en mi cabeza y luego un silencio que me hizo volver a mi realidad inmediata.

- ... Aún no sabemos mucho acerca del estilo de vida de los estadounidenses, pero sí es seguro que la ciudad de Washington es una de las más austeras de ese país, por el hecho de que todo el poder ejecutivo y legislativo se encuentra concentrado en la capital...

Abrí los ojos y presté un poco de atención, procesando lo que ya sabía con estas nuevas informaciones. Tal vez podríamos pasar desapercibidos, pero con un Lemuriano de cabellos color lila como pareja en la misión no se podría hacer mucha maniobra de _stealth_, pero no quedaba de otra.

- ... También hay que tener en cuenta que las guerrillas han sido un dolor de cabeza para los gobiernos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, sin embargo ninguno ha logrado acabar con ellas por el hecho de no querer iniciar una lluvia de asesinatos, pues la opinión pública los hundiría...

Fruncí el ceño. No me importaba mucho viajar a los Estados Unidos, pero sí me preocupaba el tener que intervenir en una guerra de guerrillas. Por experiencia sabía que esto podría resultar ser bastante peligroso... los garimpeiros en la frontera de Venezuela con Brasil más de una vez intentaron acabar con el Campamento, pero gracias a los Dioses teníamos gente apostada en los lindes como centinelas...

Me incorporé un poco y apoyé los codos en mis rodillas. Tal vez... tal vez por esto es que el Patriarca me había seleccionado para esta misión...

Acallé los susurros de Casiopea una vez más, entrelazando y atando cabos de mi infancia.

---------

_Okay, really... why the hell we have to travel like this?_ (1) OK, en serio... ¿por qué demonios tenemos que viajar de esta manera?

_Daijobu desu ka?_ (2) ¿Te encuentras bien?

_It suits her greatly, actually_ (3) Le queda muy bien, de hecho.

_Ewww, Chloe, that was so gross!!_ (4) Asco, Chloe,. ¡eso fue demasiado asqueroso!

---------

Shadir: Efectivamente, Casiopea es mejor manejada por personas que sí saben manipular sus emociones... ¿y qué mejor que los Acuarianos, fríos y analíticos por excelencia?. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, amiga!

Pilla Doll: Bueno, lo que pase en esa misión con Shura y Chloe, sólo lo sabe Argesh Marek... así que vayan a preguntarle a ella, jaja :P  
En cuanto a la armadura... no creas que esos que se dan cuenta la ayudarán, pues saben que ella es la que tiene que dominar y domar a Casiopea por su propia cuenta. Así son las cosas en el Santuario, si no puedes defenderte de tu armadura,. ¿cómo defiendes a la Diosa?  
Según lo que supe de Killer in Me, aún queda DeathMask por un rato más, así que no te preocupes por eso. De hecho, no van a ir a ver a Bush, aunque lo parezca... escribí esta tanda de capítulos mucho antes de que ese señor comenzara con los ataques a Irak, así que digamos que fue una sorprendente coincidencia, jaja xD  
¡Gracias por tu review, amiga!. ¿Una galleta?. :D

Thanatosdc: Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, jaja... no aparece Milo mucho, porque está siendo más tratado en Killer in Me, así que por allí podrás sentirte satisfech. ¡Saludos!

Angel del Apocalipsis: No, no te equivocas. Casiopea va a meter a Zelha en más de un problema, jaja... ¡me encantó esa fórmula matemática! XD... Pueden que tengan y no tengan que ver, aunque fue bastante apreciada tu predicción. Casiopea confunde impresionantemente a Zelha, de tal manera que no se halla a sí misma y casi todo lo hace por inercia o instinto. Tienes TODA la razón, las resacas de vino son espantosas, por eso es que me identifiqué tanto al relatar esa escena, jaja XD. Muchas gracias por apreciar lo de la problemática internacional, al fin y al cabo, por más que ellos vivan escondidos en un Santuario... tienen que estar pendientes de todas estas cosas,. ¿no es así? Por lo menos, me gusta pensarlo. No creas mucho que Mu va a estar perdido fuera de su ambiente, pues como Lemuriano que es, sabe adaptarse a cualquier entorno. Tienes toda la razón al decir que es todo un reto adaptarlos a un ambiente que no es el de ellos, por lo que te pido (y a todos, de hecho) disculpas por el próximo capítulo. Ya dije que no me había gustado mucho como quedó... en fin. ¡Gracias mil por tus comentarios, amiga!! Y tranquila, que ya terminé la historia y ahora la subiré con pocos días de por medio, así que está pendiente,. ¿eh?. ¡Un abrazo, Nela!

Diana Artemisa: Amiga, siemto mucho saber que te estuvo pasando esas cosas... sé que en México las mujeres a veces no salen bien paradas, lo sé muy bien porque tengo amigos entrañables por allá que me contaron, además de todo lo que he leído. Espero que todo te haya salido bien, y que mi historia por lo menos te haya animado un poco -abrazo-. Me encantó eso de los diferentes Maestros, le dio un enfoque distinto a lo que estaba planteando, eso quiere decir que por lo menos mi mensaje está llegando :P. ¡Gracias por tu presencia y comentarios, amiga! Te deseo mucha suerte y éxito en la escuela y en casa, para que te de la fuerza GIRL POWER que necesitas. :D

Barbara-Maki: Jaja, supongo que eso de "gakketa" quería decir galleta, pero tranquila, yo entendí XD. Jajaja me encantó tu review, tranquila que tampoco es que vamos a hacer crossover con Terminator y eso, nada que ver... sólo es para darle un enfoque más terrenal a los Santos de Athena, eso es lo que se busca. ¡Gracias!

Navarhta: Creo que Zelha te apoya en eso de que Casiopea les cae mal, jaja xD. A mí también me fascina la pareja de Aioria y Marin, por eso es que les di un poquito de luz en mi historia,. ¡qué bueno que te gustó!. :D ¡Gracias por tu review!

Carmen:. ¡Hola!. :D Gracias a ti por tu comentario,. ¡qué sorpresa saber que te leíste toda la historia de una sola jalada!. :O Tranquila que no dejaré el fic botado, mucho más con el hecho de que ya lo terminé de escribir. Espero que te quedes por aquí para continuar la historia, que te aseguro que no lo dejaré en el aire.

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!  
Por cierto... por ahí estuvimos haciendo travesuras y Argesh Marek hizo unos preciosos fanarts de Chloe y Zelha. ¡Y también sus versiones iPod! Tienen que verlos en su cuenta DeviantArt¡no se los pierdan! -guiños-


	24. Viajando

**Disclaimer: **Tengo una pata enyesada, y una amiga me dio un plushie virtual de Saga. Ains, qué linda mi amiga, pero qué cruel el mundo que no me deja ser dueña de ellos.**  
Advertencia:** Este capítulo es... triste. No me gustó cómo quedó, así que les pido disculpas de antemano por algún hecho inexacto y descabellado en la situación actual.

.  
**Viajando  
**.

_A Rubén.  
_._  
_

A la mañana siguiente la pasamos enteramente en el aeropuerto, pues el vuelo comercial que llevaría a Chloe y a Shura a París (Shun había utilizado sus conexiones de la Fundación y había concertado una entrevista para ellos con el líder de esa nación) saldría más tarde que el vuelo de Ikki, Marin y Aioria. El vuelo que nos llevaría a Mu y a mí salía a primeras horas de la tarde, así que nos fuimos todos para completar detalles y despedirnos.

Después de aburrirme mirando despegar y aterrizar esos aparatos del demonio, me senté junto a Chloe soltando un suspiro. Casiopea había estado muy callada desde la lección que nos había dado Shun, cosa que me tenía algo intranquila.

- ¿Cómo fue que inventaron esos aparatos de tortura? -comenté, haciendo que Chloe estuviera de acuerdo por su manera de asentir mudamente con la cabeza-. Es un fastidio no poder utilizar nuestros Cosmos...

- Órdenes son órdenes, _chez ami_ -dijo, estirando las piernas-. Por lo menos te irás con alguien de veras interesante, mientras que yo estoy atascada con un Cabrito _tarée_.

Dejé escapar una risita, sabiendo que Shura no era tan tarado como Chloe lo ponía, sólo que es un necio, idiota, cabeza dura... ¿pero tarado? Nah.

- Digamos que puede ser que te lleves una sorpresa, puede que no, Chloe querida -le respondí, _smirking_-. Acuérdate de mis palabras cuando te des cuenta.

- ¿Cuando me de cuenta de qué?

- _You'll know, in due time!_ (1)

Los altavoces llamaron en varios idiomas a los pasajeros al vuelo a París. Acompañamos a nuestros compañeros a la salida, donde Chloe y yo nos dimos un abrazo.

- No dejes que te fastidie mucho los nervios -le murmuré-. Siempre puedes desencajarle la mandíbula si se pone muy pesado, _okay_?

- Y tú termina de encontrar tu jodido árbol, trepadora -me susurró, riéndose entre dientes ante mi cara media sonrojada de vergüenza-. Acuérdate de liberarle un poquito la correa a Casiopea, porque si no la pasarás muy mal.

Shura me miró fijamente, para luego tomar el bolso del suelo y encaminarse a la puerta, sin decir palabra. _Tch, asshole_.

- Buena suerte para ti también, Capricornio,. ¡que Niké te corone! -exclamé antes de que entrara. Para cuando se volvió, ya yo me había alejado.

_Moron_.

- X -

Me di cuenta que volar no era tan malo en cuanto nos dieron unas mantas y unas almohadas para dormir si nos apetecía en el vuelo. Como era un viaje transoceánico, probablemente duraría toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche.

Mu estaba leyendo un libro sobre costumbres gringas, mientras que yo hojeaba unos cuantos periódicos estadounidenses. Finalmente me aburrí y suspiré.

- No sabía que los gringos podían ser tan fastidiosos -comenté en griego, ganándome un _snort_ por parte de mi compañero-. Por eso es que prefiero a los alemanes, son más toscos y sinceros...

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? -preguntó Mu sin levantar la vista del libro. Yo resoplé y comencé a darle vueltas a un mechón de mi cabello ausentemente.

- La gran mayoría de los Médicos Sin Fronteras son europeos, más que todo de nacionalidad alemana, suiza y rusa, pero los que estaban en el campamento donde yo vivía eran alemanes. Las enfermeras y dos doctoras, mientras que Sir Drake era inglés y dos doctoras más eran estadounidenses. Por esa mezcla de culturas fue que salí así como soy, jeje...

- Eso es de veras interesante, a diferencia de este libro -dijo, dejándolo de lado y mirándome-. Cuéntame más de la vida de la selva,. ¿quieres?

- Bueno... puedo decir que el calor es abrasivo y húmedo, sin llegar a ser _sticky_, aunque las lluvias contribuyen a que se mantenga medianamente fresco el ambiente...

- Gracias por el pronóstico del tiempo, pero lo que realmente quería saber es sobre la situación fronteriza que comentaste -dijo él con un tono de fina burla-. ¿Aldebarán alguna vez hizo algo por solventar esa situación?

- Realmente no lo sé, yo estaba muy pequeña para entender esa clase de cosas... a mí lo que me preocupaba era jugar en la selva, ayudar a las enfermeras y hacerle la vida imposible a Aldebarán, tendrías que preguntarle a él mismo.

- Lo haré en un rato -asintió Mu. Permaneció en silencio un buen rato, mirándome fijamente. Me incomodé un poco y empujé hacia el fondo de mi cabeza la urgencia que me infundió Casiopea. Una urgencia de enredar los dedos en su cabello, atraer su rostro hacia el mío y--

Una turbulencia hizo que me aferrara a los brazos del asiento e inhalara aire ruidosamente. ¿Qué es esto, un bache en el aire o qué es la vaina?

Mu despegó mis manos del asiento, envolviéndome en un abrazo tranquilizador. Mi respiración había saltado fuera de las escalas, de tan rápido que iba. Aunque dudaba realmente si era por el susto o por la cercanía del hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos.

- Tranquila... -escuché su voz desde su pecho, con un suave _rumble_-. Todo estará bien, tranquilízate...

Solté un suspiro y me enfoqué en su voz y en su _soothing_ presencia, maldiciendo internamente a Casiopea por su inoportuna patada.

No me di cuenta que Mu sonreía mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello, mientras yo caía en un profundo sueño, con su calmada respiración como música de fondo.

- X -

Hice todo lo posible por no abrir la boca de la impresión, pero lo que conseguí fue hacer una mueca torcida, lo que hizo que Mu soltara un i_chuckle_/i a mi lado.

- Hey, no es amable que te burles de mí, _buddy_-- -miré su frente, tapada por una cinta del mismo color de mi sari, azul-. ¿Y eso?

- Digamos que es por prevención diplomática, aunque nuestro contacto aquí sabe sobre mi raza. De hecho, el Maestro nos eligió por mi raza y tu dominio del idioma, más que todo, para esta misión.

Bueno, ya me adivinaba lo de mi idioma, pero... ¿qué tenía que ver un Lemuriano en Washington DC?

La interrogante debió brillar como el neón en mi cara, porque Mu rió levemente de nuevo y se inclinó a mi oído.

- Nuestro contacto es estudioso de las civilizaciones antiguas... pronto te darás cuenta de la sapiencia del Maestro Shion cuando veas a este hombre. Mira, ahí vienen a buscarnos.

Un hombrón enorme embutido en un traje negro con camisa blanca y un pedazo de tela anudado al cuello (una corbata, _Zee_, me suplió el recuerdo de Sir Drake) avanzó hacia nosotros quitándose unos anteojos oscuros en el proceso. Ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, diantre.

- _You must be Mister Aries Mu and Miss Cassiopeia Zelha. Please, come with me, we've been expecting you both_. (2)

Parpadeé de nuevo y mire a Mu, quién me lanzó una mirada tal que me sacó de mi pequeño estado de shock.

- _Yes, thank you for coming to pick us up._ (3)

Mis palabras salieron calmadas, muy distinto del _inner turmoil_ que sentía. Mucho más cuando nos vimos dirigidos a un automóvil negro, de vidrios oscuros.

- Cálmate, pequeña, me estás empezando a preocupar -me dijo Mu en griego-. ¿Sentiste algo fuera de lugar con este hombre?

- N-no, no, nada -me rehice inmediatamente, pasando de mirar la espalda del tipo a la cara de mi compañero. Este me dedicó una breve sonrisa y me guió por el brazo hacia el automóvil, en el cual partimos hacia el encuentro de nuestro importante contacto.

No hice mucho caso de los monumentos de mármol y piedra blanca que pasábamos, aunque nuestro "pre-anfitrión" nos informaba secamente sobre los mismos. El único que vi con un medio nivel de interés fue el Monumento a Washington, además de la Estatua de Lincoln. No aguanté mucho y decidí que era momento de hacerle notar a Mu mi nuevo truco.

_I nudge him_ con el codo y alcé una ceja.

_"No me gusta esta ciudad"_ -le dije por ese medio de Cosmo apagado pero enérgicamente _in tune_ con el ambiente. Mu abrió los ojos y me sonrió ampliamente.

_"No sabía que podías hacer esto, sólo los que tienen mucha paciencia logran despertar el Sexto Sentido"_

_"¿Ah?. ¿Esto es el Sexto Sentido?"_ -respondí, escondiendo a duras penas una sonrisa-. _"Ay, y yo juraba que era un radar que había trampeado..."_

Y ahí ocurrió algo muy curioso. Mu se estaba riendo a carcajadas en nuestro espacio mental comunicativo, pero no dejó traslucir en su rostro más que su enigmática sonrisa.

_"Me sorprendiste con esto, de verdad... no sabía que hubieras entrenado con Shura este tipo de habilidad."_

_"Nah, esto lo aprendí con Aldebarán, pero lo pulí con Saga... aunque, no le agarré el truco hasta ayer... ¿o era anteayer? Cuando estábamos oyendo la lección con Shun."_

_"Y yo que pensé que le estabas prestando atención cuando te vi frunciendo el ceño..."_

Me mordí el labio inferior aguantando la risa, para luego darle un golpecito en el hombro con la punta de mis dedos. El conductor nos miró por el espejito del vidrio frontal, volviendo pronto a poner su atención en el camino.

Volviéndome de nuevo a Mu, le guiñé un ojo y volví mi mirada hacia la ventana, que nos mostraba en ese momento una enorme mansión de paredes inmaculadas.

- Bienvenidos a la Casa Blanca -nos dijo el hombre, sin mirar de nuevo por el espejo. Aunque, si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera podido reír de mi cara de sorpresa.

- X -

Los pasillos de la _White House_ eran llanos y decorados de una manera clasista. Antigüedades de los diferentes mandatarios y sus familias abundaban por los mismos, dándole a la Casa Blanca toda la apariencia de un museo capitalista.

Miré de reojo a Mu, quien caminaba a mi lado. Mantenía su vista al frente, mientras absorbía cuanto detalle podía con miradas de soslayo, así como yo. Se me antojaba que no podíamos estar más fuera de carácter en un sitio como este, pero ya no se podía hacer mucho al respecto... por más que quisiéramos salir corriendo de este símbolo para el pueblo gringo y esconderme en la selva, cualquier selva.

_"Vamos... ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta el sitio?"_ -preguntó Mu con ese medio tan útil para que no nos escucharan. Rodé los ojos y solté un pequeño suspiro.

_"Siento que nos miran..."_

_"Es obvio, todo este lugar está repleto de guardaespaldas y agentes del Servicio Secreto, por eso es que te sientes así..."_

_"No, no es por eso... es porque de verdad estoy sintiendo una presencia muy poderosa en este sitio... Mu,. ¿quién puede tener Cosmo en un lugar como éste?"_ -pregunté, volviendo la cabeza y mirándolo de frente. Él entrecerró los ojos y se concentró un poco, para luego mirarme y dedicarme su beatífica sonrisa.

_"Es nuestro contacto, que nos está esperando. Ya sabe que estamos aquí, pronto lo verás por ti misma."_

Fruncí el ceño, sin decir más nada. El chofer que nos había recogido en el aeropuerto resultó ser un agente del Servicio Secreto, por la manera de saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a cuanta persona se nos cruzaba por el camino. Cabe destacar que esas personas nos cruzaban y después de saludar al tipo nos dedicaban la más curiosa de las miradas.

Bajé la cabeza y entendí. Nuestras ropas no eran de lo más elegantes, diría más bien que un poco viejas y que dejaban notar que no teníamos el nivel que se requería para visitar este tipo de sitios.

Nos detuvimos frente a una pared, la cual se abrió desde dentro. Parpadeé de la sorpresa, para luego seguir al hombre a la siguiente habitación.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello gris, ojos castaños y piel tostada por el sol y la actividad al aire libre, nos esperaba sentado detrás de un escritorio. Pero, se levantó no más entramos a la habitación.

- Es placentero ver que los Emisarios del Santuario han llegado sin problemas -saludó en griego, extendiendo la mano hacia Mu. Éste la estrechó inclinando la cabeza levemente, con respeto-. Confío en que hayan tenido buen viaje.

Me estaba mirando directamente a mí, con la mano extendida. Me adelanté y la estreché, sintiendo sus huesos bajo mi mano enguantada. ¿En verdad los otros humanos eran tan frágiles como este hombre...?

_"Vamos, responde el saludo, Zelha"_ -me picó Mu mentalmente. Asentí con la cabeza, imitando a mi compañero y finalmente respondí, en inglés.

- Sí, señor, tuvimos un viaje sin tropiezos, señor...

- Mi nombre es Anderson, señorita, Alexander Anderson. Soy el Secretario de Estado de este país, y estoy muy honrado de vuestra visita -replicó el hombre, sonriendo complacido al ver que le respondía en su idioma.

Internamente suspiré profundamente. Por lo menos no tendríamos que encarar al Presidente de esta nación tan influyente...

Y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, Anderson continuó.

- El señor Presidente está en estos momentos en una reunión con empresarios petroleros suramericanos, pero podremos hablar aquí hasta que él se desocupe. ¿Desean algo de tomar, té, café...?

Miré a Mu y él negó con la cabeza, indicándome lo que debía decir a continuación.

- Muchas gracias, señor, pero no se preocupe. Nuestra Señora nos ha enviado en un asunto mucho muy importante, el cual debemos de concluir a la mayor brevedad posible.

- Entiendo, entiendo... pero, si me permite preguntar,. ¿cómo es que usted tiene tan buen dominio de mi idioma, siendo de Grecia?

Mu susurraba en mi cabeza, dándome instrucciones. Cómo podía comprender el lenguaje de Anderson, no lo sabía, pero obedecí y respondí sin dilación.

- Mi nacimiento no fue en Grecia, señor. Soy de Venezuela, y mi compañero es Tibetano. En el Santuario, hay muchas nacionalidades y muchas personalidades dedicadas a la protección de la Diosa y su Visión.

Anderson alzó una ceja, interesado, e iba a continuar, pero la puerta (la visible, no la otra disimulada en la pared) y entró otro hombre, alto, de facciones claramente caucásicas, nariz respingada, ojos fríamente azules y cabello canoso, veteado con negro.

No pude contener un escalofrío al verlo. Éste hombre era la fuente de Cosmo que me había inquietado desde que puse el pie en la Casa Blanca. No por tener un Cosmo poderoso, como el de Mu, o cualquiera de los Santos Dorados, o siquiera de uno de Plata o Bronce, sino por la onda de frialdad e indiferencia que emanaba de él.

- Señor Presidente -dijo Anderson, levantándose y mirándonos rápidamente para que lo imitásemos-. Estos son los Emisarios del Santuario de Grecia, los enviados por la señorita Kido...

- Por supuesto -respondió al tiempo que nos estrechaba las manos. Repantigándose en un sillón frente a Mu, comenzó a hablar-. Tengo entendido que la señorita Kido teme por un conflicto nuclear en el que Estados Unidos pueda estar involucrado¿no es así?

_"Bien, esto es lo que le dirás, pequeña"_ -murmuró Mu al mismo tiempo que desataba su cinta y mostraba sus dos lunares. El Presidente alzó ambas cejas y descruzó los brazos, a todas luces sorprendido. Me aclaré la garganta y elevé una plegaria a Athena, pidiéndole fuerzas y paciencia para esta conversación.

- Señor Presidente -comencé, haciendo que él volviera la cabeza hacia mí-. Mi nombre es Zelha, Santa Plateada de Casiopea; mientras que mi compañero es Mu, Santo Dorado de Aries. Ambos fuimos enviados ante usted con la finalidad de sostener una entrevista concerniente a las tensiones que se han visto en relación a la posibilidad de que Irán y Francia estén fraguando un revuelo bélico nuclear, conjuntamente con otras naciones del Medio Oriente.

- La señora Kido está muy bien informada -respondió el hombre, apoyando los brazos en el sillón y ocultando medio rostro detrás de sus dedos cruzados-. ¿O debería decir... Athena?

Parpadeé, tiesa en el sitio. La voz de Mu, no la mental, sino la real, se dejó oír.

- Señor Presidente, nuestra Señora y Diosa Athena es la primera interesada por establecer la paz en el mundo, por lo que nos ha enviado para conversar con usted sobre lo que se discutió en la última reunión con los mandatarios de Oriente. Después de los conflictos con Irak, Athena pensó que lo más seguro era demostrarle a usted lo importante que era mantener la paz con las naciones arábicas, siendo el caso de que Irak ya fue sometido bajo la invasión estadounidense.

_DAMN!_

Definitivamente, Mu es una caja de sorpresas. No porque me haya ocultado que dominaba excelentemente bien el idioma, sin acentos extraños, sólo un _tinkle_ que denotaba su originalidad hablándolo; no porque haya volteado todas las cartas sobre la mesa... sino porque, por sus palabras certeras, había arrinconado al Presidente de los Estados Unidos, quien se veía claramente tenso. Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la habitación.

Anderson no nos quitaba la mirada de encima, obviamente sorprendido del _so-called_ insulto de mi compañero Ariano.

- Es increíble que dos desconocidos tengan la desfachatez de venir aquí, a la Casa Blanca, a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer y de paso insultarme por una acción que no realicé yo, esto es un atropello, es un--

- Señor Presidente -interrumpió Mu, alzando una mano en son de disculpa-. No fue mi intención el ofenderle ni agredirle, sólo queremos que usted entienda que, más que una intromisión por parte de nosotros y de Athena, lo que solicitamos es que se retracte de ese "castigo" que piensan impartirle a los países del Medio Oriente. La humanidad se vería severamente afectada con este conflicto, el cual degeneraría en guerra rápidamente si Irán e Irak se alían en contra de Estados Unidos, sin contar que Kuwait y Arabia Saudita, los cuales se ven en una penosa crisis económica por haber perdido a uno de sus principales compradores de petróleo, podrían considerar incluirse en esa alianza en contra de ustedes.

- Pero,. ¿cómo saben ustedes todo eso?. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan información clasificada de nuestro Servicio de Inteligencia?

Las preguntas de Anderson salieron de su boca antes que se diera cuenta, pero Mu mostró su pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y respondió igualmente.

- Athena no necesita de un Servicio de Inteligencia para darse cuenta que esa gente está sufriendo, allá en esos países... -se quedó callado un momento, como esperando que los hombres digirieran toda la información que les lanzó en la cara, para luego continuar-. Nuestros intereses no son económicos, ni políticos, ni tampoco queremos inmiscuirnos en asuntos que no son de nuestra incumbencia; pero, cuando se refiere al sufrimiento de la humanidad, Athena y su infinita sabiduría es capaz de ver más allá de mares, ríos, océanos y costumbres, culturas y corrientes de pensamiento.

_"Zelha"_ -escuché la voz de Mu en mi cabeza, haciéndome dar un respingo-, _"comunícate con Padma y Chloe y pídeles información acerca de lo que está pasando en donde se encuentren, necesitamos convencer a este par de que no estamos timándolos. Si ves que es necesario encender tu Cosmo, hazlo."_

Cerré los ojos y me concentré duramente, enfocándome en Francia primero. La Torre Eiffel, los Campos Elíseos, una gitana pelirroja con mal carácter que pasaba por ser mi amiga... quien se sorprendió mucho por mi llamado mental, pero al ver la urgencia del caso, su tono de energía cambió a una de puro _business_.

Abrí los ojos en shock. La información de Chloe era concluyente. A un gesto de Mu, tomé la palabra.

- Tenemos información que las pruebas nucleares que está haciendo Francia están detenidas y canceladas de manera definitiva, pero el gobierno está receloso de las represalias que pueda tomar Estados Unidos, por lo que está convocando a todos sus jóvenes y adultos al servicio militar.

Me concentré de nuevo, sin éxito. La tensión del momento me estaba llegando, ahora que había atraído la atención del mandatario y su secretario. Un leve toque en mi cabeza disparó mi Cosmo, envolviéndome a mí, a Mu, a los dos hombres y casi la habitación entera en un fulgor plateado con destellos dorados.

Con suerte, logré controlarlo a tiempo, alcanzando a nuestros compañeros en el Medio Oriente... pero quien respondió mi llamado no fue Padma, sino Shaka _himself_.

Luego de escuchar atentamente las palabras del Santo Dorado de la Virgen, abrí los ojos, mirando fijamente al líder de la nación donde nos encontrábamos.

- Shaka... Shaka me ha dicho que Irán e Irak unieron fuerzas con Kuwait, y que si no se llega a un acuerdo pronto con el comercio de petróleo, atacarán los puntos más débiles de EUA...

- Señor Presidente, queda de usted el ponerle fin a estos conflictos y malentendidos que separan a los hombres -afincó Mu, muy serio, poniendo una mano sobre la mía, dándome a entender que podía apagar mi Cosmo-. Todos tenemos derecho a la vida, señor... y más que todo, tenemos derecho a la libertad. ¿Eso no es lo que predica su Constitución y su Carta de Derechos?. ¿Dónde está la buena voluntad hacia el prójimo, señor Presidente?

Ya poco a poco fui comprendiendo lo que quería Mu. Quería que este hombre consintiera en retractarse del debate nuclear, por lo que suspiré profundamente y miré a Anderson. Éste se veía sumido en profundos pensamientos, por lo que sentí que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podríamos haber tocado su corazón y su sentido humano. Miré a Mu, quien asintió y nos levantamos.

- Nos retiraremos, señor Presidente... pero tenga en cuenta, por favor, que en esos sitios, viven mujeres, niños y hombres inocentes, que lo que quieren es sólo que los dejen vivir en paz, entre sus diferentes culturas.

- Que Athena ilumine su espíritu, señor Presidente -murmuré, inclinándome respetuosamente y saliendo de la Oficina Oval detrás de Mu.

Ahora, ya idos de la Casa Blanca y apostados en el Puente del Potomac que extrañamente, se llamaba Boulevard Arlington Memorial, apoyé la cabeza de la baranda, escuchando la suave risa burlona de Mu.

- ¿Y de qué coño te ríes? -lo miré conmocionada-. ¡Acabamos de ofender al Presidente de este país, además de amenazarlo con una demostración de algo que calificarían como sobrenatural!

- Tranquila, pequeña -respondió él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa marina-. He hecho lo que el Maestro ha ordenado. Este hombre podrá haberse visto acorralado, pero estoy seguro que averiguará lo que le hemos dicho, sobretodo los informes de nuestros colegas en los otros países.

- Hay algo más que me preocupa... dijiste que podía encender mi Cosmo, pero no encendiste el tuyo. ¿Por qué?. ¿Estás consciente que rompí una de las reglas impuestas por el Maestro Shion cuando nos asignó a esta ridícula misión diplomática?

- Zelha, pedí permiso expreso a Shion para hacer ese pequeño espectáculo para este hombre -dijo él sin abrir los ojos-, y como comprenderás, aceptó a sabiendas de que el señor Anderson estaría muy interesado al ver un fenómeno como ese. De hecho, nuestra misión era tocar el corazón del Secretario, no del Presidente. Como mano derecha del Presidente, aunque lo encuentres descabellado, podría influir favorablemente en el Congreso, que es lo que estamos buscando.

Permanecí callada, ponderando lo que me había dicho. Los barcos pitaban su saludo a tierra, ya fuera alejándose o acercándose a ella. Recordé mi primer y único viaje... el cual no disfruté nada, porque no me di cuenta que estaba en otro sitio hasta que desperté. Fue cuando Shura me llevó desde Venezuela a España, en un _flash_ de Cosmo.

- El Maestro -dijo Mu de repente, sobresaltándome y sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos-, me dice que hiciste buen trabajo y que no te preocupes, que las reglas se hicieron para romperlas.

Qué ameno, el Patriarca Shion, pensé alzando una ceja ausentemente. Mu se inclinó hacia mí, dedicándome su sonrisa más enigmática.

- Tenemos algo más que hacer antes de irnos -dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano y echábamos a andar-. Sólo tardaremos un momento, y luego cambiaremos de ambiente... al estilo Lemuria.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando encontramos al señor Anderson en la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido. Nos saludó como si no nos hubiera visto hacía tan sólo pocas horas, mientras que yo forzaba a Casiopea a quedarse tranquila y no magnificar el hambre que tenía.

Alcé los ojos hacia la placa conmemorativa del monumento, leyendo su inscripción.

_"Here Rests  
In Honored Glory  
An American Soldier  
Known But To God"._

- Muchos soldados han fallecido defendiendo este país de invasores, transgresores y otros -dijo el hombre, notando la dirección de mi mirada-. Y aunque la Biblia dice que la violencia genera más violencia... hubo ocasiones que sólo la violencia podría remediar.

- ¿Como la Guerra de Vietnam? -interpuse yo, acordándome del libro de Historia gringo que había hojeado en Japón-. ¿Cuántas guerras más debe haber para que los humanos entiendan que un diálogo lleva a mejores soluciones que un obús, un misil o una bomba atómica?

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Miss Casiopea. Por eso es que os doy mi palabra en que influenciaré lo más que pueda sobre el Presidente y el Congreso para que se anulen los bloqueos económicos a los países árabes...

- Estamos muy agradecidos que nuestras palabras os hayan tocado el corazón, señor Anderson -dijo Mu, estrechándole la mano-. Y piense usted, que no sólo con sus palabras salvó la vida de millones, sino que su conciencia podrá estar tranquila, a sabiendas de que hizo lo correcto.

- Gracias... pero, hay algo que... me gustaría saber, jóvenes -respondió él, rápidamente. Esta energía que la señorita utilizó... tan cálida y amable, si cabe...

- Ese es mi Cosmo, señor Anderson -contesté sinceramente, no había razón de ocultarlo cuando él mismo había sacado el tema-. Es la energía que me mantiene viva, la que me da fuerzas y la que me permite defender los ideales y perseguir las metas de mi Señora Athena.

El hombre guardó silencio por un minuto, para luego echar a andar después de hacer una seña de que lo siguiéramos. Miré a Anderson, quien permanecía con la vista al frente. Pronto llegamos a un café escondido a las afueras del Cementerio Nacional de Arlington, donde nos invitó a comer sin hacer caso de las protestas que le hicimos.

Luego de tomar la comida (la cual no saboreé por el hambre que tenía, jo) bajo un ambiente de conversación ligera, se reclinó en el asiento y sorbió un poco de su café.

- A ustedes puedo decírselo, las razones por las cuales el Presidente está tan frío -dijo luego de caminar un rato, sin darse cuenta que yo le picaba el costado a Mu por decirme mentalmente que mi estómago gruñía como león enjaulado-. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el Presidente ganara las elecciones, uno de sus hijos se alistó en la aviación y fue destinado a uno de los puntos establecidos para la invasión a Irak. El muchacho hizo lo posible por obedecer las órdenes que le dieron, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría que disparar unos misiles en contra de una población, la cual estaba desarmada, asustada y en lo último de la pobreza.

Anderson guardó silencio, mirando por la ventana. Seguí su mirada y observé a un grupo de chicas vestidas de uniforme, quienes caminaban por la acera contraria, charlando y riendo.

- Les comenté lo del hijo del Presidente porque me parece que es necesario para explicar su comportamiento. Sé que no es razón para disculparle, pero... podrán comprenderle en cuanto termine de contarles la historia.

"Thomas era un genio de la literatura, se graduó de secundaria con un honor especial que sólo se le daba a los editores del diario escolar. No pasó mucho tiempo para manifestar su deseo de alistarse en el ejército, a lo que el padre, el ahora Presidente, se rehusó vehementemente.

"Dirán que fue egoísmo de su parte, pero el padre temía por la vida del chico. Cuando se alistó en la aviación respiró un poco más tranquilo, pues pensaba que no estaría en el frente de la guerra que se fraguaba contra Irak. Cuando su hijo le comunicó que había sido destinado a la operación "Tormenta del Desierto", el padre se asustó.

"Los detalles sobran. Thomas regresó sano y salvo a casa, pero su alma ya no era la misma, ya no era el mismo chico dulce y bromista que siempre había sido. La guerra lo había cambiado, lo había traumatizado hasta tal punto que sólo la terapia y los medicamentos podían ayudarle a dormir.

"El chico estaba prometido con una jovencita, la más preciosa con la que sus ojos hubieran podido toparse. Él le prometió a la chica que regresaría y que luego se casarían, siendo felices por siempre. Como podrán ver, no fue así. La guerra había quebrado su voluntad y su alma... plantando un veneno en su cuerpo.

"El chico murió de cáncer a los veinticinco años. La jovencita estaba desconsolada, culpándose por una enfermedad que ella no tuvo la habilidad de ver a tiempo. El padre sintió que la muerte había sido injusta con su hijo, llevándoselo justo cuando comenzaba de nuevo a mostrar su sonrisa de nuevo, leve, pero indicio seguro de la superación del trauma de la guerra.

"Es por eso que el Presidente piensa que el terminar con las armas árabes sería la solución perfecta para que otros padres no sufrieran lo que él sufrió. Tal vez podría ser rencor y egoísmo, tal vez venganza, pero lo que yo intuyo, es dolor, dolor por haber perdido a uno de sus hijos más queridos.

Mu y yo guardamos silencio. Aunque yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia el fallecimiento de alguien cercano a mí (exceptuando a mis padres, pero estaba muy pequeña en ese momento, además de que el accidente me dejó inconsciente y no presencié sus muertes _per se_), podía notar la enorme tristeza que emanaba del pobre hombre.

- Sentimos mucho escuchar esto, realmente es una triste historia la del Presidente... ¿pero no ha pensado, señor Anderson, que también hay hijos de madres árabes que ellas lloran y por los cuales ellas guardan un luto y un cerrado rencor hacia los Estados Unidos?

- Puedo imaginarlo bien... por lo que ahora les doy mi palabra de ayudarles lo más que pueda. Haré entender al Presidente que hay otras maneras para el desarme...

Anderson se levantó e inclinó la cabeza a manera de despedida, comenzando a dirigirse a la salida.

- Señor Anderson -murmuró Mu, haciendo que el aludido se detuviera sin volverse-. Siento mucho lo de la muerte del prometido de su hija.

Con otro _nod_, el hombre salió.

Me volví a la ventana, haciendo todo lo posible para que Mu no me viera enjugarme una lágrima.

.  
------------------

.  
1: _You'll know, in due time!_ Lo sabrás,. ¡a su debido tiempo!

2: _You must be Mister Aries Mu and Miss Cassiopeia Zelha. Please, come with me, we've been expecting you both._ Ustedes deben ser el señor Mu de Aries y la señorita Zelha de Casiopea. Por favor, vengan conmigo, los hemos estado esperando.

3: _Yes, thank you for coming to pick us up._ Sí, gracias por venir a recogernos.

Notas de la Autora: Recuerden que esto es una historia de mi propia cosecha, por lo que me estoy haciendo de acontecimientos pasados en nuestro día a día para involucrar un poco más a los Santos de Athena en hechos que vivimos todos. La guerra contra Irak en esta historia terminó, mas no profundizaré en ese asunto. El problema que enfrentan nuestros Santos es el del desarme nuclear, también tópico de nuestra actualidad. Disculpen si se les antoja un poco rebuscado, pero quiero plantear la idea que se me ocurrió leyendo un drabble de Pollux Dioscuros, sobre los Caballeros de Athena como Embajadores del Santuario, apuntando por una meta común, muy deseada por la humanidad y tan inalcanzable como las diferentes personalidades y culturas que pueblan nuestro mundo. Paz Mundial.  
Como nota irónica, me basé en la apariencia física de George W. Bush para el Presidente de EUA, pero no quiere decir de cierto que los Santos tuvieron una entrevista con él. De hecho, sería más bien un predecesor de Bush en la presidencia de los Estados Unidos. Para opiniones políticas acerca de EEUU, visiten Reality Check en el SSEternal :-P

¡Y quedan seis!  
PD: Alexander Anderson es un nombre tomado de otra serie. Sue me, Kirano! xP

-----------------

Pilla Doll: Heheh, tú lo has dicho, Estados Unidos siempre se mete donde no lo llaman xD  
Con respecto a tu pregunta, Zelha ha visto aviones antes, sí, aunque para llegar al Santuario fue por tren y luego barco... y de la Selva a Los Pirineos, fue Shura quien la llevó... :-P  
Tatsumi, hubiese querido burlarme más de él, pero luego me dio lástima xD  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!. ;D

Diana Artemisa: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo amiga, sabes que mientras mi relato pueda animarte, pues me sentiré feliz de que lo haga. Tranquila, además de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza sabes que Dios (cualquier Dios) aprieta pero no ahoga... ¡mucha suerte, linda! -apapacho fuerte-  
¿Quién estaba viendo a Zelha? Creo que esa es la pregunta del millón, jajaja XD  
¡Gracias por tu gran comentario, me hace muchísima ilusión!. :-D

Barbara-Maki: Aún no lo sabrás... por lo menos, no todavía... xD  
¡Gracias por el review! -guiños-

Elena: Sabía que te ibas a sentir aludida con lo de los Acuarianos... XD  
Tienes mucha razón con Casiopea, pero eso no pasará... tan pronto :P  
¡Un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario!

Angel del Apocalipsis: Jeje, parece que fuiste la única que entendió lo del manglar... XD  
El buen Shun de Andrómeda es un personaje que me sirvió para darle un enfoque moderno a estos Santos salidos de un Santuario donde no se ve la tecnología, siendo el enlace entre ambos mundos. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!  
Jaja, otra que anda intrigada con la persona que vio a Zelha en la azotea. ¿Quién será, será? No hay pista alguna, la persona se descubrirá a su debido tiempo ;P  
Sí, tenía conocimiento de la ETA y el Euzkadi, teniendo a la dueña de Alexiel por allá, pues no es menos el saberlo... aunque estemos separados por un enorme charco, pues seguimos siendo humanos que tienen los mismos problemas¿no es así? -suspiro-  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario, amiga Nela, de verdad que lo aprecio a montón. -abrazo-

Navarhta: Veamos... esto para los que quieren ver los arts: En el profile de Argesh Marek, tiene un enlace a su cuenta de DeviantArt. Allí los tienen ;D  
Shion tiene un sentido del humor bastante extraño,. ¿no lo creen? Y aún no se conocerá la identidad del mirón... XD  
En cuanto a secuelas... no, creo que es suficiente con 35 capítulos... aunque puede ser que haga uno que otro drabble relacionado con la historia, aún no lo tengo claro.  
¡Gracias por tus comentarios!. :D

Carmen: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo :D  
En cuanto a tus preguntas... aún no lo sabrán, aún ella no sabe quién es, probablemente pero le costará trabajo XD  
¡Gracias por tu review!

Lyra-Acuario: Wow... me dejaste con la boca abierta con tu review. Me halaga sobremanera la analogía de los grandes escritores, y aunque yo no me creo a la par de ellos, pues se te agradece muchísimo tus palabras. Me hace sonrojar que califiques mi narrativa como del siglo XX, pero ciertamente, algo debe tener de informal como las tendencias de los escritores actuales. Tal vez me vi influenciada por los libros que he leído, es una posibilidad bien plausible.  
Como nota curiosa, nombras a Alejo Carpentier como una de las fuentes de la narrativa contemporánea, mientras que uno de los autores venezolanos que yo más admiro (y que en paz descanse) es el genial Arturo Uslar Pietri, un cronista del pasado, presente y futuro de mi país y un intelectual clave para la sociedad venezolana. Uslar Pietri y Carpentier fueron amigos, compañeros en muchas cosas y aunque sus ideologías y simpatías políticas fueran opuestas, no dejaron que esto afectara su amistad. Admirable en verdad, merecedores de una ovación.  
Amiga, me halaga muchísimo que hayas escrito un review tan lleno de literatura, apasionante en serio, la verdad que me asombra encontrar a alguien que aprecie la literatura contemporánea latinoamericana por estos lados. Y por ello, me quito el somprero y te agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras, porque una vez más, mi historia supo mal que bien llegar a lo que quería llegar. ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Me pone algo nerviosa el que mi historia cumpla con tus expectativas...

A todos, muchísimas gracias por hacer de esta historia lo que es... ¡y ya pasamos de los 110 reviews! Nunca me esperé que tuviese tanta aceptación... -se seca las lágrimas- Jeje... gracias, amigos, de verdad que no hallo palabras de agradecimiento suficientes para expresar lo que siento.

Z -


	25. Vida salvaje

**Disclaimer:**_ Volviendo a ver las OVAS de Hades Sanctuary Chapter, me di cuenta que si fueran míos fuera muy, muy, muy feliz. Maldición. _

**Vida salvaje**

_A Mari A_.

Los aires de la selva siempre han ejercido un efecto curativo en los seres que vivieron en ella. Mal que bien, la visión de los árboles y el húmedo calor de la jungla me hicieron sonreír de tal manera que Mu no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Imagino que estás contenta por estar aquí,. ¿no? -preguntó, a lo que le respondí con un guiño, volviendo a poner mi atención en el camino.

- Creo que hicimos trampa al viajar por Cosmo... pero realmente no puedo estar en desacuerdo con esto -respondí, llegando a una saliente y mostrándole el paisaje con un gesto de mi brazo. Mu observó el horizonte verde frente a nosotros, mientras yo esperaba una respuesta, _eagerly_.

- Es... impresionante... -murmuró, repentinamente serio. Yo sabía lo que le afectaba, pues Shura pasó por lo mismo cuando observó por vez primera la vastedad de la selva, según los cuentos del mismo Aldebarán.

- _Welcome to the Jungle, we have fun n' games!_ -respondí con una enorme sonrisa, tenía años que no me sentía de esa manera. Era el sentimiento que me inspiraba mi hogar, libertad, libertad...

Era impresionante presenciar el ciclo de la vida en un primer plano, visto en un marco de lluvia y verdor salvaje. Haciéndole un gesto a Mu, salté de la saliente y comencé a correr.

- ¡Vamos! -_I urged him_-. ¡El último que llegue es un CdC de Dionisio!

Corrí saltando entre los árboles, sintiendo la presencia del Lemuriano a mis espaldas. Me extrañó un poco que no me hubiese rebasado, pero intuí que como no conocía el sitio prefirió dejar que yo lo guiase.

Un rugido pasó por mi lado, notando de inmediato que éramos perseguidos por dos leopardos. No pintaban bien, estaban muy delgados y tomando en cuenta la época, no era sequía...

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Dejando a los leopardos atrás, fui a dar a otra saliente más alta que no merecía el nombre de meseta ni de tepui. Mirando a mi alrededor, fruncí el ceño.

El silencio era ensordecedor.

En mi alegría por haber regresado a la selva, no reparé en estos detalles de inmediato. Me acerqué al borde de la roca, intentando escudriñar el paisaje. Tal vez deberíamos ir al campamento después de todo, sólo para ver cómo estaban las doctoras y eso...

Un brazo me enlazó la cintura cuando fui a saltar, inmovilizándome.

- No sé mucho de la selva, pero sí sé que no es silenciosa -murmuró Mu en mi oído-. ¿No te huele a trampa?

_I __nodded_, sin dejar de mirar el contorno de los árboles a mis pies.

Demonios.

Mu me soltó y encendió su Cosmo, tan luminoso como un farol en medio de una tormenta, tan hermoso, haciendo un contraste fascinante con lo oscuro de la roca sobre la cual estábamos parados y la vegetación que nos rodeaba.

De pronto abrió los ojos, clavándome una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Quién es Preto DaSilva?

_Shit._

- Es... el jefe de una banda de garimpeiros que cruzan la frontera para explotar las vetas de oro de Venezuela, que son bien pocas... y es el primero en ordenar la utilización de mercurio en las extracciones, matando así toda la vida alrededor del _site_ donde se encuentren...

- ¿Mercurio?

- Sí, el mercurio es efectivo en las extracciones para ir al punto donde el oro se encuentre, removiéndolo rápida y eficazmente... pero...

- ¿Pero?

- El exceso de mercurio puro hace que las plantas se mueran, además de inutilizar los suelos de tal manera que quedan estériles... sin contar que los vapores de las máquinas que usan ese tipo de sustancia son nocivos para cualquier ser vivo...

- Quieres decir que este tal Preto atenta contra la naturaleza por codicia,. ¿no es así?

Suspiré y miré hacia el cielo, azul e ignorante de lo que pasaba bajo su vastedad.

- Sir Drake tuvo muchos problemas con los hombres de DaSilva porque atacaban a los indígenas cuando ellos trataban de impedir sus fechorías... muchas veces el padre de Cakere fue herido por esos tipos, aunque nunca de gravedad. Presumo que Churún protegía al Cacique, porque ninguna bala atravesó su piel en ninguna de esas broncas...

Mu permaneció en silencio mientras hablaba; creo que sintió mi tristeza al hablar de Sir Drake. Era un hombre impresionante... suspiré de nuevo y parpadeé, echando atrás a Casiopea de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

- Tenemos que cruzar el Orinoco para reunirnos con los misioneros colombianos en Casuarito, un poblado pequeño por allá -señalé vagamente en una dirección-. Pero hay dos problemas, esta parte del Orinoco está infestada de caribes, además de otra cosa...

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Mu, mirándome. Apunté al cielo por respuesta, el cual tronó como si le hubiera dado el derecho de palabra.

- La lluvia nos retrasará un poco... creo que tendremos que andarnos con cuidado.

- X -

Los truenos armaban una fiesta por sobre nuestras cabezas de tal manera que no escuchábamos ni siquiera nuestros propios pasos sobre los charcos que se formaron rápidamente en las veredas.

"_¿Cuánto falta?_" -preguntó Mu con su Cosmo, haciéndome dar un respingo. Estaba tan distraída esquivando los charcos y los arbustos que no reparé en su presencia hasta pasado un buen rato. Creo que me estuvo hablando, pero como no le escuchaba tuvo que recurrir al vínculo cósmico.

"_Como unos treinta y cinco kilómetros hacia allá_" -apunté en la dirección que íbamos-. "_Te sugeriría que corriéramos, pero estos caminos son muy resbaladizos cuando están mojados, y la lluvia tiene pinta de caer por otro buen rato_."

- Increíble como se nubló de pronto -comentó él mirando al negro cielo, lo que hizo que Casiopea me pateara de nuevo. Miré también hacia el nublado firmamento, dándome cuenta de la rapidez de cómo estaba cayendo el agua. No, esto no era normal.

- Tenemos que llegar al río _as soon as possible_, Mu -dije comenzando a correr-. Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Dicho y hecho, corrimos entre los árboles con rapidez y cuidado. Las raíces que sobresalían eran muchísimas, por lo que teníamos que andar con un ojo en el suelo y otro al frente. De pronto, Mu disparó su Cosmo, coaccionándome a hacer lo mismo.

Correr con el Cosmo encendido era una tarea fácil entre los Templos del Santuario, pero probó ser una verdadera molestia entre la selva. La brillante luz áurea-plateada de nuestros Cosmos era como un faro en plena oscuridad, atrayendo cuanto animal salvaje había en los alrededores. No presentaron problema, porque pasábamos con tanta rapidez que los dejábamos atrás en un parpadeo.

Pero sí pude sentir el peligro debajo de mi piel. Algo no andaba bien, eso era seguro.

Cuando llegamos por fin a la orilla del Orinoco, me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que el río había crecido bastante por la lluvia; mientras que no había ningún bote ni embarcación que nos cruzara, cosa que representaba bastante molestia adicional.

- _Damn it!_ -exclamé al ver todas las barcazas a lo lejos, amarradas firmemente en el muelle al otro lado del río-. ¿Cómo es que no hay ninguna chalana por este lado?

- Tal vez algo pasó de este lado que se fueron todos para allá -aventuró Mu, mirando río arriba. Se alejó lo suficiente como para yo darme cuenta, volviéndome hacia él.

- ¿Qué--?

Mu se volteó a verme, su mirada indicándome que había encontrado algo. Al acercarme, observé un bulto marrón a sus pies. Un perro.

Me acuclillé, tanteando el pelaje del animalito. Estaba helado.

- Está muerto... -murmuré. Mu se acuclilló frente a mí, encendiendo su Cosmo en sus manos, para luego negar con la cabeza.

- Está así desde hace más de veinticuatro horas... pero no veo herida ni enfermedad -dijo mientras abría el hocico del perro, sin encontrar nada. Suspiré y volví a mirar hacia el otro lado del río, quitándome un empapado mechón de cabello de los ojos.

- Tenemos que cruzar si no queremos agarrar una neumonía bajo este aguacero -dije midiendo la distancia del río con la mirada-. Pero sin lancha ni chalana, los caribes harán fiesta con nuestros cuerpos y lo que quedará de nosotros serán nuestros esqueletos.

Mu se volvió hacia donde yo miraba, pero giró la cabeza de nuevo al ver que yo tomaba en brazos el cuerpo del perro y me dirigía decididamente hacia la orilla.

- Er... Zelha,. ¿qué haces?

- _A __diversion_ -respondí, calculando la fuerza y el trayecto de mi próximo movimiento-. Sabes nadar,. ¿no?

- Seguro, pero no entiendo...

Encendí de nuevo mi Cosmo, preparándome, al tiempo que alzaba el bulto entre mis brazos y lo lanzaba justo en medio del río, más debajo de nuestra posición.

- ¡¡CORRE!!.

Eso de que Jesucristo era el único que podía caminar sobre el agua era un vulgar mito cristiano, pensé incoherentemente al verme alzada en vilo como un saco de papas en el hombro del Ariano, quien se teleportó al otro lado del río en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin yo darme cuenta. Cuando reparé en nuestra nueva posición junto al muelle, solté una maldición en español, retorciéndome para que me bajara.

- ¿Por qué dejaste entonces que lanzara el perro al agua?

- No sabía que lo harías -dijo con una media sonrisa-. Por lo menos ya estamos del otro lado,. ¿no?

- _Not funny_ -gruñí, cruzándome de brazos. Él soltó una risita, echándose el cabello mojado hacia atrás.

- Es bueno saber teleportarse en momentos como estos,. ¿no?

Maldita sea. Nunca me acordaba que podía hacer eso, por lo que siempre me sorprendía cuando lo hacía. Haciendo nota mental de tomar revancha por eso, le saqué la lengua, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

Caminamos por Casuarito rápidamente, encontrando una posada en poco tiempo. Fuimos recibidos por uno de los misioneros, el padre Ramírez, quien sabía sobre nuestra misión, según nos había informado Shun antes de salir de Japón. Nos saludó alegremente en español, mientras nos empujaba jovialmente hacia una habitación que resultó ser un cuarto de baño.

- ¡Quítense esas ropas mojadas! -nos sermoneó agitando un dedo frente a nosotros, mientras nos entregaba unas toallas y se alejaba-. Les traeré unas vestiduras viejas que tengo,. ¡ya vengo!

Miré sorprendida a Mu, quién se encogió de hombros y procedió a quitarse la sobretoga que vestía. Solté un sonido de sorpresa, volviéndome hacia el otro lado, sintiendo la cara como una brasa encendida. Mu soltó una risita a mis espaldas.

- ¿Nunca has visto a nadie desvestirse? -preguntó, _teasing me_. Sacudí la cabeza y me aclaré la garganta, antes de intentar responder.

- N-no es eso... es que... es que nunca... he visto-- uhm... a un hombre... pues...

_Nice and smooth, little goat! Clap to yourself!_

Mu rió de nuevo, más audiblemente, mientras yo encontraba particularmente interesante una baldosa azul frente a mis ojos, sus bordes oscurecidos por la humedad y algo de moho. Linda baldosa, linda...

El misionero volvió con su habitual _ranting_, diciendo que nos apresuráramos para comer con nosotros. Luego que el padre se fuera, el silencio reinó la habitación, mientras yo me concentraba más en la baldosa y sostenía un fuerte y caldeado argumento con Casiopea, la cual me indicaba que le arrancara la ropa al espécimen masculino que estaba detrás de mí y que comprobara realmente que era un hombre hecho y derecho. Mi cara estaba más caliente que nunca, mientras escuchaba los leves sonidos de la ropa siendo rozada y las leves risas burlonas de Mu.

Maldita Casiopea, cómo me caes de mal cuando me haces esto.

- Tu ropa está encima del lavamanos -murmuró el Lemuriano en mi oído, sobresaltándome y haciéndome sonrojar más, si eso era posible-. No te tardes, huelo la comida desde aquí.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Solté un suspiro de alivio mientras me volvía, intentando calmar los latidos de mi acelerado corazón.

¿Esto era lo que llamaban deseo, ganas?

_Holy crap._

Gruñendo de fastidio mientras me cambiaba, Casiopea escogió justo ese momento para manifestarse con toda su fuerza, haciéndome doblarme sobre mí y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Respirando erráticamente, me tomé la cabeza con las manos, empuñando mi cabello con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían ardientes por mis mejillas.

- ¡Maldita sea, Casiopea! -murmuré con los dientes apretados mientras esperaba que su arranque pasara. El recuerdo del perro cayendo en el río y seguramente devorado por las pirañas incrementó la fuerza de mi llanto, cayendo en cuenta por fin de lo descuidada que había sido.

Costó Athena y su ayuda para reducir mi angustia en un período inestimado de tiempo. Me lavé la cara, me terminé de poner el viejo vestido que me habían dejado y me sequé el cabello, atándolo de nuevo en una coleta baja, saliendo por fin a la reunión con el sacerdote.

- Ah, ya estás aquí, muchacha, ya nos tenías preocupados -saludó uno de los misioneros, pues eran tres, sentados alrededor de una mesa con Mu.

- _Sorry I kept you waiting_ -murmuré evitando mirar a Mu. Este tuvo que darse cuenta que algo me pasaba, porque de inmediato se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -me preguntó en griego, a lo cual yo moví la cabeza negativamente, indicando que no me pasaba nada. No se creyó la mentira, porque me tomó por la barbilla gentil pero firmemente, forzándome a mirarlo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás zafándome de su mano cuando observó mis ojos hinchados y mi cara enrojecida de tanto llorar. Pasando a su lado en silencio, tomé asiento junto al padre Ramírez, quien palmeó mi mano amablemente y me ofreció una taza con algo caliente, mientras Mu se sentaba de nuevo. No me atreví a mirarlo.

- Vamos, bébelo, es té de camomila -dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras hacía las presentaciones de los otros dos hombres sentados frente a mí-. Ellos son Velásquez y Rodríguez, misioneros de la Orden de los Samaritanos de España. Yo soy de la Orden de Colombia, los estoy instruyendo sobre cómo marchan las cosas por acá, para que vayan al Campamento Principal del Turpial, en el corazón de la selva.

Di un respingo que casi me hace atragantarme con el té.

- ¿Dijo Campamento Turpial? -repetí, mientras mis pensamientos giraban incoherentemente en mi cabeza-. ¿Pasó algo en ese lugar?. ¿Tienen información de los médicos que trabajan allí?

- Tenemos tiempo que no sabemos de ellos, probablemente casi dos semanas -dijo uno de los españoles, Velásquez-. Las lluvias han impedido que vayamos a ver el Campamento, por lo que sólo nos quedaba el radio... pero también, las continuas lluvias no hacen fácil la recepción de mensajes...

_Shit._ Olga e Ingrid deben estar furiosas por no saber nada del mundo exterior, pensé recordando a la médico estadounidense y la enfermera alemana que tantas risas me proveyeron en mi niñez. Ambas eran tan delicadas como un elefante, lo que las hacía más auténticas ante los ojos de mucha gente. Maldecían como cosacos e insultaban a los pacientes que no les hacían caso, ganándose el respeto de muchos de esa manera.

- ¿Quién dirige el Campamento actualmente? Desde que Sir Drake falleció, estaba la doctora Olga Donovan al mando...

- Y lo sigue estando, tan sutil y amable como siempre -sonrió el padre Ramírez-. Aunque ya está en la cincuentena, sigue tan enérgica como en su juventud, lo que le da bastantes problemas a los seguidores de DaSilva.

Bajé la mirada, preocupada. Preto era conocido por sus rudas maneras, por lo que temí que la incomunicación del Campamento fuera obra suya...

- Tenemos entendido que este DaSilva es el que está detrás de todos los movimientos insurrectos de la zona,. ¿no es así? -preguntó Mu, directo al grano. Los misioneros intercambiaron una mirada, antes de asentir sombríamente.

- Hemos recibido informes de que los Pemones están librando una pelea en la oscuridad, pues se han visto cuerpos de hombres conocidos como afiliados de DaSilva flotando río abajo... envenenados. Pensamos que es porque las tribus cercanas se unieron para eliminar a los garimpeiros, pero no sabemos nada de cierto. La selva se muestra imposible de cruzar, los animales están muy inquietos, atacando a cuanta cosa se mueva.

Esto tiene que ver con esos desgraciados que están acabando con la selva, eso es seguro. Fijé la mirada en la vela que ardía en el centro de la mesa, ponderando lo que nos habían dicho. Todo se resumía a ese hombre que estaba destruyendo el ecosistema de mi amado _rainforest_, todo por un puñado de oro.

Escuché lejanamente a Mu conversando con los hombres sobre la selva y los animales, pero no presté atención. Mi pensamiento estaba en Turpial, en Olga y los demás. Tenía que ir a verlos, así la selva no estuviera de acuerdo. Maldito DaSilva.

- ...Podremos salir en cuanto amaine un poco la lluvia, estoy seguro que hay chalanas de sobra que podrían utilizar -decía en ese momento Ramírez cuando volví mi atención hacia ellos-. Pero hay que tener cuidado, los caimanes están en época de cría, por lo que estarán buscando alimento para sus camadas.

- Pero los caimanes no desovan ahora, sino en abril -intervine-. ¿A qué se debe que los caimanes estén cazando justo ahora?

- Parece que las lluvias aceleró el proceso de celo y reproducción de varias especies comunes, los caimanes fueron los primeros en evidenciar esto... la doctora Donovan nos explicó esto en su último reporte por radio, antes de que se cortara la comunicación... el doctor Rex estuvo siguiendo su evolución, según nos dijo.

Así que Rex seguía en el Campamento. Sonreí levemente, recordando lo huraño que era el gringo hacia todas las mujeres cuando llegó. Pero pronto se fue adaptando a la locura de nuestra vida, mostrándose luego bastante amigable... hasta que Ingrid lo atrapó, según comentaban Olga y Sir Drake... no entendí eso hasta que los espié escondiéndose en una esquina del campamento para comerse a besos. Heh, Ingrid era demasiado.

- Por tu expresión, veo que todos los que nombramos no son desconocidos para ti, muchacha... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Parpadeé ante la interrogante de Velásquez, para luego aclararme la garganta, incómoda.

- Mi nombre es Zelha, señor. Y no está errado, conozco a todas las personas a las que se han referido.

- Zelha... -dijo Ramírez, pensativo-. Había una chica con ese nombre en Turpial, Sir Drake la crió como si fuera hija suya... una huérfana de padres extranjeros, por lo que recuerdo--

Los misioneros me miraron fijamente, mientras yo sonreía, más incómoda que antes.

- Claro, si Drake tenía una foto tuya en su escritorio, siempre la notaba cuando iba a visitarlo -recordó el cura Ramírez-. Has crecido una barbaridad, muchacha... ¡estás hecha toda una mujer!. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- Dedicando mi vida a mis creencias, padre Ramírez -respondí vagamente. No quería ofenderlos diciéndoles que servía a una Diosa pagana, por lo que no dejé más luces sobre el asunto. Mu asintió como aprobando mi respuesta, frotándose la frente, cubierta por la cinta azul.

- Es refrescante ver que aún hay jóvenes que creen en Dios y sus misteriosas maneras de hacer funcionar el mundo -dijo Rodríguez con una sonrisa-. ¿En qué Orden están?

- En la Orden Sagrada del Santuario, en Grecia -respondió Mu, mirando por la ventana detrás de los sacerdotes-. Está amainando, creo que deberíamos partir.

Asentí a un gesto del Lemuriano, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y recogiendo nuestras ropas a toda prisa, embolsándolas antes de salir de la casa, donde los cuatro hombres me esperaban.

Al padre Ramírez le costó un mundo encontrar a alguien que nos quisiera llevar río abajo. Todos los chalaneros se negaban, diciendo que no querían meterse en los dominios de DaSilva. Sólo cuando se enfureció y les dijo cuatro cosas uno accedió a prestarle la lancha, bajo amenaza de excomulgarlo.

- Creo que nos servirá -dijo Ramírez al ver la pobre chalanita que flotaba al final del muelle-. Esperemos que los lleve a la Ensenada de la Guacamaya con bien.

La Ensenada de la Guacamaya era la última parada de las chalanas antes de regresar río arriba. Continuar más abajo era una locura, porque el Orinoco se convertía en un rápido peligroso, con rocas puntiagudas y corrientes traicioneras. No se permitía ni que los navegantes de _rafting_ probaran suerte allí, pues bastantes que se habían ahogado en ese sitio.

Abordamos la chalana, recibiendo la bendición del padre Ramírez, quien abrazó a sus compañeros, para luego abrazarme a mí.

- Que Dios te acompañe, hija mía -me dijo, antes de ayudarme a sentarme en el minúsculo banco de la chalana. Mientras Rodríguez maniobraba con el motor fuera de borda, observamos al colombiano perderse en la lejanía, entre la fina llovizna que aún caía sobre nosotros.

Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verlo, curita, pensé antes de fijar mi mirada río abajo.

- X -

Llegamos a la Ensenada de la Guacamaya después de varios tropiezos en el camino. Los curas se pusieron bastante nerviosos cuando los caimanes comenzaron a nadar a la par de la pequeña lancha, esperando recibir un bocado. Disimuladamente, introduje la mano en el agua y encendí mi Cosmo, enfocando mi mano hacia los caimanes y ahuyentándolos con mi energía. Estando sentada en la proa, observé que Mu se había dado cuenta de mi acción, a la cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Suspirando aliviada de que no parecía ofendido por mi desaire en Casuarito, le devolví una mueca burlona.

La lluvia había cesado en esta parte de la selva, lo que podría facilitar nuestro viaje hasta Turpial, dependiendo de las veredas y el estado en que éstas estuvieran.

Velásquez y Rodríguez, armados con sendos machetes, avanzaron hacia la vereda a la izquierda, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

- Disculpen, padres, pero por allí no se va a Turpial, sino a la Caída del Diablo -les dije, señalando la vereda de la derecha-. Esta es la vía más segura.

- Se ve que tienes tiempo que no vienes, hija -dijo Rodríguez-. Los caminos cambiaron hace cuatro años, luego de que DaSilva intentara pavimentar una vía hacia El Mato. Menos mal que las autoridades se negaron rotundamente, pero su base está enteramente cubierta de asfalto.

- ¿Q-qué? -pregunté conmocionada-. ¿Asfalto?. ¿Pero es que no sabe que el asfalto--?

- Lo sabe, hija, lo sabe bien... pero Preto DaSilva no es un hombre ambientalista -respondió Velásquez-. Las veredas fueron trazadas nuevamente, para evitar más pretensiones de esos tipos...

Guardé silencio, siguiéndolos. La furia que bullía en mi interior me impedía ver bien, por lo que tropecé con una raíz, dándome de cara al suelo.

Me levanté con un gruñido y continué caminando, reparando en el bufido burlón de Mu. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que no había pronunciado palabra durante el viaje en río, por lo que me volví hacia él y alcé una ceja.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté en griego-. Estás muy callado...

- No es nada, sólo analizaba lo que sabemos -me respondió en un susurro-. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte, pero esperemos a llegar al Campamento... ¿a qué distancia está?

- A unos veinte kilómetros de aquí... sólo espero que no nos encontremos con nada desagradable.

Continuamos caminando en silencio. Mediante Cosmo, le indiqué a Mu que lo mejor era que permaneciéramos callados, para evitar ataques de los animales salvajes. Los misioneros marchaban delante de nosotros, con los machetes alzados y en guardia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Selva se manifestara en la forma de un bonito y enorme tigre amazónico.

Los curas se paralizaron de miedo, mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas. No podía encender mi Cosmo de manera visible porque los sacerdotes se darían cuenta, por lo que sólo me quedaba el viejo truco del Tío Conejo.

- Escúchenme, a mi cuenta corran sin mirar hacia atrás, yo perderé al tigre y los veré en el Campamento -dije en un murmullo-. Tranquilos, tranquilos... mantengan la calma, yo llamaré la atención del gatito mientras ustedes huyen.

- Zelha -escuché a Mu comenzar a protestar, pero alcé lentamente una mano para no perturbar al excitado felino.

- Sé lo que estoy haciendo, es un truco que se hace en estos casos -le susurré en griego-. "_Por favor, déjame hacer esto... te llamaré por este medio para que me guíes al Campamento_" -completé hablándole a su mente, a lo que escuché un suspiro a mi espalda.

"_Ve... y que Niké te corone_."

Emitiendo un silbido que enardeció al felino, me perdí en la espesura, con pies llenos de Cosmo, mientras el tigre iba detrás de mí rugiendo con furia.

- ¡Vamos muchacho, vamos a buscar a Tío Conejo! -le grité, mientras saltaba hacia un árbol y corría, alejándolo de los sacerdotes y de Mu.

_Please, be safe_...

-----

¡Y faltan cinco! ;D

-----

Lyra-Acuario: Heheh, gracias por la clase de historia y literatura contemporánea, mujer, fue bastante refrescante. Sí conozco a Horacio Quiroga, sus Cuentos de Amor, de Locura y de Muerte se cuentan entre mis libros favoritos. En cuanto a tu pregunta, escribo para mí, para entrar en contacto con mis personajes en una trama donde puedo ponderar muchas cosas sobre mi vida, mi entorno y otras más; escribo con sentimiento, porque un escritor sin sentimientos sencillamente no lograría terminar nunca una historia... o de plano sería un libro de texto escolar lo que sacara, jaja. ¡Gracias por tu enorme comentario!. :P

Elena: Sí, melancólico... tienes razón con lo que dices acerca del dolor. Yo personalmente estoy atravesando por un período de luto, así que puedo comprender perfectamente tus palabras. Gracias por el comentario, linda.

Pilla Doll:. ¡Te caché en mi LJ!, heheh, me dio mucha risa eso de los "Estamos Hundidos"... XD!!  
En cuanto a lo del Cosmo... según el mismo Mu en la serie y hasta el mismo Shion lo indica en Hades Sanctuary, todos los seres humanos nacen con Cosmo, lo que pasa es que unos lo entrenan y desarrollan, y otros no. Podría decirse que el Cosmo es la presencia humana, parte del alma, por decirlo de alguna manera, para explicar esa percepción extraordinaria que tienen los Santos de Athena de los Cosmos ajenos.  
¡Gracias por el review!. ;D

Melina no Suukorpion: ...Mujer, me dejaste muda de la sorpresa con tu promoción de la historia en tu profile, estoy muy muy halagada en serio, haha. Pues me encanta que por fin me hayas escrito, y me fascina que te gusten los personajes de Zelha y Chloe, eso quiere decir que por lo menos llegamos a algo si consideras que nuestras historias son épicas, así, hahahaha XD  
Melina... ese es el nombre de una buena amiga mía :P ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Araceli: Haha, bueno, los ánimos están divididos con Mu y Saga... ¡ya veremos qué pasa!  
No sé qué pasó con el LJ, pero bueno, creo que tendré que conformarme con que ustedes me sigan diciendo por review lo que opinan sobre el parejo de Zelha... aunque pueden comentar en ese post anónimamente, con toda confianza... ¡déjenme algo por allá si van cambiando de opinión con la historia!  
¡Qué bueno que te gustaron mis otras historias!. ;D Un abrazo desde Venezuela, Ari linda, de verdad me encanta que te guste mi historia -sonrisa enorme-.

¿Vieron los arts de Argesh Marek?. ¿Leyeron sus dos nuevos capítulos?. ¡Los Diarios de las Amazonas están que arden!  
Bueno, ya saben, un comentario no quita mucho tiempo, y a mí me fascina saber de ustedes.  
¡Saludos a todos!


	26. Turpial: El Momento de la Verdad

**Disclaimer: **¡¡Míos, sí, míos, sólo míos!! MWAHAHAHA!!! -marcar al 911, por favor-.**  
**

**Turpial: El Momento de la Verdad**

_A Tacho_.

Pasando como flecha entre los árboles, esquivé al tigre con facilidad, alejándolo efectivamente de mis compañeros.

Aterrizando ruidosamente sobre una enorme roca y dejando atrás a mi felino perseguidor después de cruzar un riachuelo y despistando mi aroma por los alrededores, me di cuenta del verdadero peligro de andar con un condenado vestido de verano en medio de la selva. _Not fashion, nor modesty_.

_Damn it._

Buscando dentro del morral, encontré unos _leggings_ de color marrón, probablemente de Mu. Y como el que va a la villa pierde su silla, la prenda fue a abrigar mis desnudas piernas sin mucha dilación. Me quedaban grandes en la cintura, y un poco _fit_ en las caderas, pero no podía pedir más nada.

Poniéndome a tono con mi ambiente, intenté comunicarme con el Lemuriano, tratando de averiguar qué tan lejos estaba del Turpial, para reunirme con él en el campamento.

"_Pensé que eras comida para gatos_," -dijo con su habitual tono de dulce burla. Le envié una carcajada suficiente.

"_Cuidado con lo que dices, puedes terminar siendo tú la comida de una anaconda. A ellas les gusta comer fino_," -respondí con una sonrisa-. "_¿Dónde están?_"

"_Entrando en este momento al Campamento... ven pronto, hay mucha gente... y por lo que veo, los ánimos están bastante caldeados_."

Fruncí el ceño. El Turpial siempre estaba animado y con gente, pero no al punto de la _overpopulation_. Me dirigí hacia donde sentía la presencia de Mu, _dashing_ entre el follaje con rapidez…

...hasta que llegué al Tobogán de la Selva.

Siendo una niña, Olga me llevó a ese balneario silvestre enclavado en medio de la jungla. Luego tuvo que correr para alcanzarme, pues no quería dejar de deslizarme por la cascada, muerta de la risa y alborotando como una paraulata.

Mis ojos recorrieron con placer la enorme piedra que era cubierta por la corriente del río, el cual convertía la roca en un gigantesco tobogán natural. De ahí la razón por la cual era tan visitado, los turistas hacían su agosto lanzándose por el tobogán, provocando las risas de los observadores, fueran extranjeros o lugareños, cuando caían de mala manera, que era bastante común.

Un chillido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alcé la vista y encontré a una señora que gritaba en español algo sobre su hijo. Dirigí la mirada hacia donde ella apuntaba... y mi adrenalina se disparó.

Un niño de aproximadamente cinco años estaba atorado en una de las altas salientes de la roca, haciendo que la pobre criatura tragara agua a más y mejor. Si no se zafaba a tiempo, podía ahogarse irremediablemente aún cuando no estaba enteramente sumergido. Había que actuar lo más rápido posible...

Pero,. ¿qué podría hacer si no podía encender mi Cosmo?

Pasando revista frenéticamente a lo alto del Tobogán, reparé en una rama que venía a caer casi encima del niño. ¡Qué conveniente!

Corrí hasta el árbol, alzándome por el grueso tronco por los hongos y las salientes de la corteza. Dejé el morral entre las raíces, subiéndome hasta la primera rama con algo de dificultad. _Damn circus music in my head!_

Fui corriéndome poco a poco por las ramas, trepando lo más rápido que podía, cuidando el equilibrio de mi peso para evitar que las ramas cedieran. Despacio, fui llegando donde estaba el niño. Le tiré una mirada, dándome cuenta inmediatamente que estaba algo hinchado por tanto tragar agua, así que tenía que apresurarme.

Maldita sea, y no tenía ninguna cuerda... pensé desatando el sari de mi cuello, donde me lo había atado cuando nos cambiamos en el pueblo. Hice un nudo en mis piernas, asegurándome a la rama antes de gatear por la misma hasta el niño.

- ¡Hola, hola! -exclamé extendiendo la mano hacia el niño-. ¡Agárrate de mí, te sacaré de allí!

Pero el niño no me escuchaba.

Maldije en voz baja mientras hallaba la manera de colgarme de cabeza para alcanzarlo, rezando que el sari se mantuviera firme y no se rasgara… o me iría de cara contra la piedra y sería bastante doloroso.

Las manitas del niño se aferraron a mis dedos. El agua corría sin descanso ni alivio, mientras yo flexionaba los brazos, halando al bebé con firmeza y prisa... zafándolo suavemente de la juntura de roca.

Magullado y asustado, el niño tosió un poco del agua que había tragado, comenzando a llorar.

- Venga, mi lindo, no llores... ya salimos de lo peor, ahora lo que falta es bajar a ver a tu mamá -lo consolé, pensando rápidamente en cómo bajar de allí. Estábamos colgados por un trozo de tela que nos separaba de la roca, así que sólo quedaba actuar rápido.

Envolviendo el cuerpo del niño con un brazo, alargué el otro para alzarme por el sari. Un sonido de rasgadura llegó a mis oídos, haciéndome maldecir de nuevo.

La caída fue corta, pero al rodar en el aire para proteger al niño, me di de espaldas contra la piedra. Auch.

Sólo quedó el deslizarnos por el tobogán hasta el pozo final, donde la madre del niño lo recibió entre llantos y agradecimientos. Empapada hasta la médula, con el vestido roto y la espalda magullada, acepté sus agradecimientos lo más graciosamente que pude, escapando del sitio en cuanto tuve un respiro.

Suspiré al llegar a la zona del Turpial. Había corrido el resto del camino sin preocuparme por depredadores ni de los mamarrachos de DaSilva, que siempre merodeaban con fusiles por esa parte de la jungla.

Mu esperaba al lado del camino de la entrada al Campamento, sentado en una roca. Se levantó al verme, alzando uno de sus lunares interrogativamente al verme en las fachas que andaba... además de empapada.

- No preguntes -dije pasando a su lado y entrando al Campamento, escuchando a mis espaldas una suave risita burlona.

El Turpial estaba totalmente _packed_, de tal manera que las enfermeras pasaban de caney en caney para atender a los muchos pacientes que gemían, dormitaban y se quejaban, tendidos en mantas, esteras y chinchorros.

_What on Earth...?_

Mis ojos danzaban entre las personas, buscando frenéticamente... hasta que la encontré.

- ¡Ingrid! -grité, emocionada al verla. Ella se volvió al escuchar su nombre y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

- ¿...Zelha¿Eres tú? -_she blurted out_, mirando hacia los lados desorientadamente.

- _Mein freund!_ -chillé mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ingrid _squealed_ y me abrazó fuertemente, diciendo un montón de maldiciones en alemán que no me molesté en traducir en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? -se avino a decir cuando por fin deshicimos el abrazo, yo sonreía abiertamente mientras ella me miraba de arriba abajo-. ¿Y qué coño te hiciste?. ¡Parece que hubieras caído por una cascada!

- _That I did, actually_ -repliqué frunciendo el ceño-. Estoy aquí por cosas que luego te contaré,. ¿dónde está Olga?. ¿Está en el despacho?

- No, está en la Sala Tres -respondió la rubia alemana-. Hemos estado cortos de personal desde que ese _verdamnt_ de DaSilva ha arremetido contra nosotros por no permitirle hacer lo que le de su perra gana con la selva... además de que ha habido ataques continuos a los indígenas y toda la cosa...

Ella me miró, preocupada, al ver que palidecí repentinamente.

- _Sweet Athena..._ -murmuré, rogándole a los cielos por un milagro-. Ingrid, Cakere,. ¿dónde está?

- Tranquila, ella está bien... trasladaron la aldea a la parte más profunda de las faldas del Roraima, desde que... el Cacique...

- ¡Escúpelo de una vez, joder! -exclamé, al borde del _snap_. Ella meneó la cabeza tristemente.

- Fue emboscado por los hombres de DaSilva... y lo que supimos por el compañero de Cakere es que quedó como un colador. Lo fusilaron brutalmente... mutilado y decapitado, Cakere sólo pudo hacer los rituales fúnebres con pocos restos...

Mis rodillas cedieron, pero no di contra el suelo. Mu me había atrapado por la cintura, sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo, mientras que Casiopea hacía de las suyas y mis lágrimas corrían ardientes por mis mejillas.

- _Holy Olympus, how... how can someone be so cruel... how can someone pick on the light of Churún... God... _(1)

Mi _rambling_ bloqueó todos mis sentidos mientras que Casiopea reproducía todos los recuerdos de mi infancia con la tribu, con Cakere y su padre, el Cacique más justo que había vivido alguna vez entre ese grupo de pintorescos seres. Bomgu era estricto, pero divertido, todo un maestro en las costumbres de la selva.

- Zelha¡reacciona chica, vamos! -escuché vagamente a Ingrid mientras repentinos dolores en mis mejillas me indicaban que me había abofeteado. Mi llanto no cesaba, de hecho comencé a hipar por privación de aire.

Vi todo oscuro de repente, para luego sentir una energía cálida que me calmó gradualmente. Cuando abrí los ojos, observé a Ingrid, quien se inclinaba sobre mí con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión que variaba entre preocupación, sorpresa y asombro.

- No te muevas -murmuró Mu detrás de mí-. Relájate, escucha el sonido de mi voz y encuentra el camino hacia tu conciencia. Que la luz de Athena sea la luz que te dirija hacia tu cordura, no dejes que la tristeza te consuma...

- Sea Ella la guía de la Luz Eterna... -respondí maquinalmente en un susurro-. Almas bienhechoras por la protección de la humanidad, todas bajo el mando de la Victoria...

- ¿Zelha? -Ingrid estaba a punto de susto máximo, así que compuse una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Estoy bien... la noticia me impactó mucho, no pensé que... el Cacique Bomgu podía ser derrotado así...

Tenía que mentirle. No podía saber si ella entendería lo que yo era ahora, en lo que me había convertido.

Prestando más atención a mi alrededor, noté que estaba en el despacho de Olga, sentada en las piernas de Mu, mientras él hacía su magia cósmica conmigo y mi arranque emocional. Una vez más, maldije a Casiopea y la eché de nuevo atrás a lo más recóndito de mi mente, gritándole a mi subconsciente por haberla liberado. Casiopea soltó una risita y permaneció en silencio, sometiéndose a mi agresividad por una vez y dejándome en paz por el momento.

- Hablaremos después, sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien¿de acuerdo? -respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Tengo que asistir a unos cuantos mamarrachos, pero cuando Olga salga de la operación, podremos hablar...

- Ingrid, él es Mu, es mi compañero de misión -la interrumpí, _without missing__ a beat_-. No te preocupes, luego hablamos.

Ella asintió y se fue, vacilante.

- X -

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del despacho, traté de levantarme de las piernas de Mu, sin éxito.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías problemas con Casiopea? -la pregunta cayó como un dardo directo a mi cerebro-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo esperabas ocultarlo?

No me atreví a mirarlo, sintiendo cómo mi cara subía de temperatura por la vergüenza.

- Mu, yo... -titubeé. No sabía qué decirle realmente, mis razones para ocultar mis problemas con mi armadura ahora me parecían estúpidas e infantiles, de tal manera que me daba mucha pena decirlas en voz alta.

El Santo de Aries tomó mi barbilla y me levantó firmemente la cara, forzándome a mirarlo. Esos ojos que tan expresivos como insondables, podían demostrar el más profundo desprecio, la alegría más dichosa, la tristeza más desgarradora o como la furia más increíble, mientras que el resto de su rostro no delataba ni la más mínima expresión, en este momento me mostraban lo realmente dolido que estaba por mi mutismo.

- Al fin y al cabo, pude darme cuenta que no confías en mí -dijo con su habitual voz suave-. Esa armadura te está carcomiendo por dentro y tú sólo evitas cualquier posibilidad de ayuda... ¿tanta desconfianza te inspiro para que confíes en los demás pero no en mí?

Abrí la boca, sorprendida por tamaño absurdo. Me levanté de sus piernas, retrocediendo unos pasos, sin atinar a responderle. Mu asintió cerrando los ojos y se levantó.

Se va a ir... se va, y no puedo...

- ¡Espera! -exclamé sin poderme contener. Él se detuvo con la mano puesta encima del pomo de la puerta, esperando.

Casiopea _kicked in_ otra vez, haciendo que me estremeciera.

- No es que desconfíe de ti, Lemuriano gafo, es que no podía mirarte a la cara cuando estos malditos poderes se apoderan de mis sentidos... ¿es que no lo entiendes? Verte es para mí... como un respiro al salir a la superficie, como volar encima de los árboles... no podía permitir que Casiopea me hiciera hacer el ridículo frente a ti, porque... porque...

Sus manos sujetaron mis brazos, sacudiéndome levemente, lo suficiente para que yo alzara la vista a sus ojos increíblemente violetas, los cuales brillaban con una chispa de algo que no pude interpretar.

- Dilo, Zelha. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Termina de decirlo.

- ...porque me importas demasiado como para tener tu opinión en alta estima...

Mi murmullo salió tan vago que pensé por un momento que no me escuchó. Los estremecimientos que me provocaba su tacto me desestabilizaba los sentidos de tal manera que me sentía mareada, como si estuviera ebria, pero con una emoción mucho más fuerte.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta sostener mi rostro, mientras sus ojos me miraban incesantemente, intensamente.

- ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado por esas palabras, muchachita? -murmuró acercándose a mí, mientras yo comenzaba a temblar de anticipación-. Mucho, mucho tiempo...

Cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos, Casiopea se desvaneció de mi mente, sólo la intensidad de ese contacto me importó, sólo ese calor que invadió mis sentidos me marcó, sólo ese momento cargado de tensión me liberó.

No había dicho tan frontalmente que me gustaba, pero Mu no era conocido por sus andanzas por el camino de la ignorancia. Un hombre tan inteligente como él pudo leer detrás de mis ojos, más que lo que salió de mi boca...

...Misma que ocupaba ahora con tanto entusiasmo que pensé que me desmayaría allí mismo.

Cerrando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pensé incoherentemente en lo sabrosos que eran los dulces de manzana.

- X -

Ver la luna en la selva era un espectáculo tan sublime como _breathtaking_, pensé al mirar al cielo desde el techo de la churuata donde estaba el despacho de Olga y las dependencias privadas de Ingrid, Olga y Rex. Recordando los ojos sorprendidos de la doctora cuando me vio en su despacho, abrazando a ese insólito hombre de ojos y cabellos lila, no pude por menos que soltar una risita.

Menos mal que Olga no nos pilló cuando nos besamos, porque ahí si que arde Troya otra vez, jajaja. La doctora Donovan se había tomado muy a pecho el rol de madre adoptiva cuando Sir Drake vivía, enseñándome algo de modales (aunque ella misma no los usara) y unas cuantas nociones de propiedad y comportamiento femenino. En el Santuario no los aplicaba, pues con esa atmósfera cargada de testosterona que flotaba en todo el territorio no era ni siquiera un requerimiento, pero las palmadas dadas con la regla de madera de Olga habían grabado las lecciones profundamente en mi cerebro. Pero tenía que agradecerle, sin embargo, pues con ella y las lecciones posteriores de Shura pude conducirme apropiadamente cuando aparecía Shion o la Señora Athena.

Por eso, cuando Olga entró a la oficina, con Ingrid y Rex pegados a sus talones, y me pilló abrazando a Mu, el chillido que soltó debió haberse escuchado hasta en Jamir.

Tratando de calmarla mientras aguantaba la risa, la forcé a sentarse mientras ella me regañaba en inglés y en español sobre las maneras de comportarse de una señorita en presencia de los caballeros, y más _yadda yadda yadda..._

- ¡Ya basta, Olga! -exclamé mientras me dejaba caer en la silla frente a su escritorio-. ¡Toma un poco de aire y deja que te explique! Tengo mucho que contarte, así que es mejor que me permitas hablar porque la historia que vas a escuchar es tremendamente buena.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla cerrar la boca. Ingrid y Rex estaban sentados junto a Olga, silenciosos. Luego de mirar a Mu y recibir un _nod_ aprobatorio, procedí a contarles a los tres lo que había sido de mi vida desde que salí de la Selva, pasando por una enorme temporada en unas montañas europeas, para finalizar en una tierra mística donde los defensores de la humanidad tenían su escondido hogar.

Al principio, pude notar que el escepticismo los inundó. Pero, conforme iba pasando el tiempo y el relato se hacía más intrínseco, pude ver en sus ojos asombrados que aunque no me creían, mal que bien no ponían mucho en duda lo que les estaba diciendo. Y para completar el espectáculo, encendí mi Cosmo, inundando el despacho entero con mi energía, dejando que ellos sintiesen mi aura y la calidez de la misma.

Luego, el silencio se apropió de mis tres amigos, mientras esperábamos que digirieran toda la información que les había develado. No todos los días llegaba una persona a decirte que los Dioses griegos eran una realidad tangible, además de un montón de aditivos que hacía mi historia un tanto inverosímil... hasta que mi Cosmo hizo el resto.

Ingrid miraba a Rex y a Olga alternativamente, hasta que fue sorprendentemente el médico-biólogo fue el que habló.

- Entonces, quieres decir que esta energía que sentimos es emanada por tu propia esencia vital,. ¿y que ésta es la que te ayuda en tu misión?

Siempre el científico, pensé con desaliento. Esto iba a ser bien difícil si la suspicacia de Rex se filtraba hacia las dos mujeres.

- Mi misión como Santa es en calidad de embajadora de paz, Rex… no tiene que ver con mi Cosmo o mis capacidades, ni siquiera con el hecho de que sirvo a una Diosa que podría calificarse de pagana según los preceptos actuales... pero sí puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme que Athena, en su encarnación actual, es un ser sencillamente sorprendente, y por eso sé que lo mágico y lo místico son reales, desde siempre. Es más, son reales desde el mismo momento que vi a Aldebarán romper un trozo de tepui con un puño.

Olga se inclinó hacia delante cuando escuchó el nombre de Aldebarán.

- Él fue el que te influyó para que te metieras en esto...

- No malinterpretes las cosas, Olga -respondí suspirando-. Aldebarán es de hecho parte de la élite de los Santos de Athena, es el Santo Dorado de Tauro... y el más fuerte del Santuario. Y este hombre que está a mi lado es el Santo Dorado de Aries, uno de los más inteligentes y veloces bajo el mando de la Diosa. No pienses que Aldebarán me metió en una organización de trata de blancas, porque sabes bien que no es así. Aldebarán es un hombre honorable y tiene un corazón de oro, así que recomendaría que miraran más allá de sus títulos científicos y me dieran el beneficio de la duda.

- Pero entonces los "poderes" que dices que ustedes tienen... -apostilló Ingrid-. Acaso son...

- ¡Son técnicas para protección, no para hacerle un _take over_ al mundo! -repliqué exasperada-. ¡Ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que han hecho estos hombres por proteger a la humanidad!. ¿Recuerdan lo de las inundaciones hace años? Eso no fue un desequilibrio de la naturaleza¡ese fue Poseidón que quiso destruir todo!. ¿Y recuerdan ese extraño eclipse? _Newsflash_,. ¡Hades quiso exterminar la humanidad por completo!

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros pesadamente, incómodamente.

- Como verás, Zelha... esto es difícil de digerir -dijo Olga, frotándose la cara-. No es que dudemos de ti, o de lo que acabamos de ver, pero...

Sacudí la cabeza, frustrada. Miré a Mu, como pidiéndole consejo.

- Está bien que se sientan así, no muchos seres humanos normales ven este tipo de proezas -_Mu assured_-. Pero, tengan en claro que las razones de nuestra presencia aquí son enteramente altruistas, pues queremos ayudarles.

Estiré el cuello para levantarme, pero un _crack_ me hizo soltar un quejido. La caída en el Tobogán de la Selva sí fue algo de cuidado, por lo visto.

- Dijiste que no preguntara, pero tengo que hacerlo -dijo Mu, mirándome fijamente. Suspiré y les conté brevemente lo del niño en el Tobogán, lo que hizo que Mu soltara una risita, mientras Ingrid y Olga hacían lo imposible para no sonreír.

- No tienes remedio, Zel... -murmuró Mu con una de sus miradas burlonas-. Ven acá, deja que mire si te rompiste el cuello.

Los otros fueron testigos de algo aún más impresionante. El Cosmo dorado del Ariano bañó su mano, la cual pasó levemente por mi cuello, aliviando mi dolor y restableciendo un poco la movilidad de mi cuello.

Lanzándoles una mirada de burla a los tres médicos y estampándole un beso en la frente a mi compañero, di las buenas noches y salí a la carrera, para aterrizar en el techo de la churuata y presenciar la salida de la luna y el inicio de la serenata de las chicharras.

- X -

La luz del sol mañanero se filtró por las persianas de madera, dándome en plena cara y despertándome efectivamente. Soltando una maldición, me levanté adormilada, caminando hacia el baño y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo en contra de Grecia, el sol y ese maldito verano griego que se alargaba cada día más.

Cuando me di de bruces contra la pared, fue que comprendí que no estaba en Grecia, sino en un mundo olvidado, lleno de salvaje verdor, más específicamente en la habitación del hombre que alguna vez llamé Papá Doktor.

Mi selva.

Una ola de adrenalina me invadió. Sonriendo ampliamente, procedí a ponerme los _leggings_ una vez más, saliendo de la habitación y al pandemonio del Campamento Turpial.

Por lo visto todo estaba igual que como cuando lo dejé, el eterno escándalo y las risotadas de los médicos mientras arreglaban una pierna o curaban una fiebre. La vida en la selva no era fácil, pero tomando en cuenta los tres sitios que había visitado, el Santuario en Grecia, los Pirineos en España y el Himalaya tibetano, no podía sino asombrarme de la abismal diferencia que existía entre esos lugares y mi adorada jungla.

Silbando levemente, entré a uno de los salones, dándome cuenta que las cosas en Turpial estaban tensas. Un montón de personas reposaban entre quejidos sobre unas sucias mantas, mientras unos cuantos dormían, prendidos en calentura.

No era un espectáculo bonito, pero era algo que ya había visto antes. Me incliné sobre el enfermo más cercano, parpadeando de la sorpresa al sentir la altísima temperatura bajo mi palma.

- Tiene malaria -observó Olga a mis espaldas-. Sólo podemos esperar que lleguen las medicinas para el tratamiento, pero con ese bloqueo de DaSilva...

- Maldito cabrón -_I seethed_-. Ya quisiera verlo al borde de la muerte y desahuciado porque no hay medicinas para salvarle...

- No podemos hacer más que esperar -dijo Olga ajustándole una compresa de agua en la frente al pobre hombre-, estamos bajo el control de ese malnacido hasta que se tomen cartas en el asunto.

- _Damn right!_

Salí del salón furibunda. Casiopea clamaba por justicia, y yo no estaba para desacuerdos con ella. Encontré a Mu conversando con los curas que habían hecho el viaje con nosotros, asintiendo a algo que le decían. En cuanto alzó la mirada hacia mí, parpadeé algo desorientada. Su mirada decía tantas cosas que no podía interpretar ninguna.

- Permiso -dije, interrumpiendo la conversación de los sacerdotes-. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes del Santuario referentes a ese monstruo de DaSilva?

Pude darme cuenta que mi Lemuriano amigo se sorprendió por un momento, pues le había hablado en griego, cosa que tenía tiempo que no hacía. Los curas parecieron confundidos, pero al escuchar el nombre de DaSilva parecieron interesados.

- Tenemos que negociar una paz definitiva con ese hombre, no podemos permitir que siga atentando contra la vida de estos seres humanos.

- Esa no es respuesta, Mu -contesté frunciendo el ceño-. Ese hombre merece un castigo ejemplar por todos los horrores por los que está haciendo pasar a esta gente. ¿Viste cómo se están muriendo lentamente en los salones?. ¡No podemos permitir que esto siga así!

- Cálmate, Zelha -pidió él en un murmullo-. No podemos utilizar nuestros poderes para beneficio propio. Esto lo sabes muy bien,. ¿no? -asentí cruzándome de brazos-. Tal vez podamos idear algo que no implique utilizar nuestra fuerza, ya sabes, no podemos develar nuestras identidades sino a aquellos que el Gran Maestro nos indicó.

- No pienso en revelar nuestras identidades,. ¡pienso en patearle el trasero a ese imbécil hasta que no pueda sentarse más nunca en su vida!

- Disculpen un momento -dijo Mu en inglés con una sonrisa hacia los sacerdotes, para luego sujetarme con un brazo y guiarme hasta el pozo que estaba en el centro del campamento. Hizo que me sentase en el borde, para luego suspirar profundamente.

- ¡Tch! -bufé, sintiéndome más molesta a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por qué demonios Mu parecía tan calmado cuando teníamos que actuar rápido?

- Zelha... escúchame un momento -dijo, acuclillándose frente a mí-. Esto se pondrá realmente delicado si dejas que tus emociones se interpongan. Esto es una misión, aunque es vez primera para nosotros salir del Santuario con el objetivo específico de darnos a conocer. Pero no por eso podemos interferir con los acontecimientos de la humanidad¿me entiendes?

- ¿Y por qué demonios no podemos? Estamos hablando de vidas humanas, Mu,. ¡de vidas que se perderán porque un cabrón quiere dominar la Amazonia entera!. ¿Y quieres que nos quedemos aquí cruzados de brazos esperando una audiencia con su santa majestad Churún?. ¡Joder!

- Puedo entender que estés ofuscada porque pasaste tu niñez aquí, Zelha, pero tienes que entender que venimos en son de paz, no podemos atacar a esa gente con un Excalibur o un Llamado de la Selva sólo porque están haciendo mal... somos observadores, no guías. Sólo Athena en su infinita sabiduría puede ser la guía de la humanidad, no sus protectores.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, intentando controlarme. Casiopea aún forcejeaba para que dejara escapar mi frustración un poco más, pero la mano de Mu sujetando la mía sirvió de ancla para no volver a sucumbir a la influencia de mi temperamental armadura.

- No sabes lo que quisiera que estuviéramos ya de regreso en el Santuario -musité, mirando hacia el azul cielo-. Podríamos entrenar y hacer cuantos destrozos quisiéramos con esas piedrotas que están por todos lados... y yo podría ir a la Fuente de Athena con las muchachas, reírnos de los demás Santos Dorados... esta no es la selva que yo amo, no así, no con este peligro que se cierne sobre ella...

Mu se levantó para sentarse a mi lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- Ten paciencia, Zel... sólo podemos esperar.

- No quiero esperar, quiero arreglar las cosas... -murmuré mordiéndome el labio-. Me pregunto qué haría Saga con una misión así como ésta, si de plano le destruye el cerebro con un Satán Imperial a este tipo o lo manipularía con sus argumentos baratos de liderazgo...

Mu retiró su brazo mientras yo me reía de mi propio chiste, levantándose luego y dedicándome una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Mientras, yo iré a buscar alguna charca donde bañarme.

- ¡Oh! Un baño, jaja... pregúntale a Olga, creo que el Charco del Leopardo está por aquí cerca, pero con eso de que cambiaron los caminos, ya no sé...

- No te preocupes, ya lo encontraré -me respondió sonriendo, para luego caminar entre unas chozas. Al ver un rápido flash dorado, supe que se había teleportado.

Flojo, pensé con una sonrisa y olvidando mi rabia por un momento, decidiéndome a imitar su acción. Tal vez un baño me ordenaría la cabeza.

Irrumpí en el despacho de Olga y le pedí unas cuantas ropas, pues no podía seguir con ropas sudadas. Luego marché hacia el Charco de la Lora Borracha, un poco más allá de Turpial, escondido en la selva.

Después de quitarme la ropa velozmente, me lancé al agua del profundo pozo con chillido infantil. El agua pareció aclarar mi mente, haciéndome recordar momentos aleatorios. La primera vez que fui a ese pozo con Cakere a escondidas de su padre, la vez que nos reunimos las mujeres en la Fuente de Athena para planear bromas contra los Santos Dorados...

Ese momento fue uno de los más divertidos de mi vida, sin tomar en cuenta lo del regaño posterior. Pero terminé cortándole el cabello al idiota de Saga, aunque a él no pareció importarle mucho andar con el cabello más desnivelado de lo que lo tenía.

Sin dejar de flotar en el agua, me concentré en darle un chispazo a cierto azulejo malencarado que debía estar en el Santuario, más aburrido que una ostra.

"_¿Qué quieres, muchachita?_" ´-escuché su gruñido y solté la risa-. "_Espero que sea algo importante, pues estaba durmiendo_."

"_Oh... y yo que esperaba escuchar que me extrañabas, bicho de dos patas_," -le respondí con tono de falsa decepción. Un leve _chuckle_ respondió mi burla, seguido de un escandaloso bostezo.

"_Bueno, ya me despertaste¿qué quieres?_"

"_Fíjate que quería saber qué harías tú en esta situación_," -dije, para luego proceder a relatarle todo lo que había visto desde que llegué al Campamento, pero omitiendo la parte del beso que Mu me había robado en el despacho de Olga. Si Saga pilló que algo me guardaba, no lo dejó translucir en su voz cósmica.

"_Mmm..._" -escuché en mi cabeza luego que terminé de contarle todo el rollo. "_¿En serio le patearías el trasero? Eso es reprobable, Zelha..._"

"_Ass!_" lo regañé mientras lo escuchaba reírse de nuevo-. "_¿Quieres dejar de bromear por un momento y decirme qué rayos harías tú en mi lugar?_"

"_Bueno, primero dime una cosa_," -respondió Saga-. "_¿Ya encontraste tu árbol?_"

"_¡¡Saga!!_"

"_Vale chica, está bien... mira, si no controlas a esa armadura ella terminará controlándote a ti, además de que ya bastante tensión emocional tienes estando en esa selva por todos los recuerdos de tu niñez... pero tienes que controlarte, porque si aquí se llegan a enterar (y créeme que se enteran) de que te dejaste llevar por una venganza o decidiste tomar la justicia por tus propias manos, te vas a meter en el peor de los problemas_."

"_No shit, dime algo que yo no sepa... no te contacté para que me dieras un sermón, sino para pedir tu opinión, para eso no protesto las razones de Mu y ya está_."

"_A ver, te sientes frustrada por no patearle el trasero a un bastardo que está haciendo de las suyas en la selva y destruyéndola... imagínate qué hubieras sentido cuando Ares gobernaba el Santuario, te hubieras muerto de la rabia en el sitio. Mejor ir con la corriente en ciertos casos, Zel, no fuerces la situación o más sangre será derramada..._"

Me tuve que quedar callada. Tenía razón el maldito, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil. Además... estaba sacando al tapete un tema que me moría por tocar desde que lo conocí... pero no creí que fuera de sabios preguntarle, al menos no por ahora.

"_Okay, está bien... pero a la hora de un diálogo con ese cabrón... temo que Casiopea quiera hacer de las suyas, hace rato me faltó poco para arrasar con un Lemuriano y dos sacerdotes_," -le dije mientras salía del pozo, con los dedos arrugados y aterida de frío-. "_Damn it, se me olvidó traer una toalla_."

"_Er... no quiero saberlo_," -respondió Saga divertido-. "_¿Ahora te comunicas conmigo en el baño? You're so gross, Zelha!_"

"_Ay, ya cállate, estaba en el pozo tomando un baño. El clima de aquí es caluroso, pero nada le gana al verano griego, that's for sure_."

"_Nada como ir a la playa para combatir el calor, pequeña_," -se escuchó el susurro en mi cabeza, tan sugestivo que juré haberlo escuchado a mis espaldas-. "_Aún recuerdo ese día, Zelha..._"

"_Saga, no me hagas esto_," -le pedí, suspirando mientras finalizaba de vestirme-. "_Es malo para nuestra salud mental y para nuestra amistad que recordemos eso, lo sabes bien_."

Escuché un pequeño suspiro y luego su voz, tomando de nuevo un tono soñoliento, diciéndome que quería dormir y que hablábamos en otra oportunidad. Y luego, silencio.

Solté otro suspiro y miré hacia el cielo, recortado por las ramas de los árboles.

- Yo también me acuerdo de ese día, idiota... -murmuré, antes de sacudir la cabeza regañándome por la tontería y levantarme, para regresar al campamento.

- X -

Pasé el resto del día ayudando a Ingrid y a Olga con los enfermos, aplicándoles compresas frías, alimentándolos, cambiándoles las sábanas... por lo menos hacía algo por ayudar, aunque lo que más quisiese era rastrear al maldito de DaSilva y darle un _proper beating_, para que supiera lo que es bueno.

Mu apareció varias horas después, trayendo en brazos a unos niños que habían sido atacados por una manada de dantas. Lucían sangrientos y aplastados, por lo que salí volando a buscar a Olga, mientras le gritaba a Ingrid que ayudara a mi compañero.

Olga y Rex llegaron conmigo a tiempo de ver cómo uno de los niños abría los ojos y le sonreía al Lemuriano que se inclinaba sobre él, quien tenía su mano posada sobre su estómago, infundiéndole la calidez de su Cosmo curativo y restañando las heridas.

- Madre de Dios... -murmuró Rex cuando vio al chico sentarse y mirar a su alrededor, como si hubiera despertado de una siesta.

- Zel, ven acá -me dijo Mu sin alzar la cara-. Quiero que ayudes a la niña, tiene las dos piernas rotas y una contusión en la cabeza.

- _I don't know what to do!_ -le respondí, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa. No se dio por inmutado y se acercó a la niña, colocando la mano en su frente.

- Alguna vez tienes que aprender, así que muévete, es una orden.

Me apresuré a llegar a su lado, con los tres médicos al otro lado de la cama, mudos espectadores de esta clase de medicina cósmica. Colocando la mano sobre la de Mu, cerré los ojos y me concentré.

- Dispara tu Cosmo gradualmente, envuelve a la niña con él, trata de resonar tu corazón con el de ella -instruyó el Carnero Dorado, mientras hacía descender el nivel de su propia Cosmoenergía. Hice lo que me indicaba, dándome cuenta de inmediato lo fácil que era ver con los ojos del Cosmo. Localicé las estructuras rotas en sus piernas, para luego enfocarme en la cabeza. Primero había que hacer reaccionar a la niña.

- Recuerda lo del Himalaya, Zelha -escuché la voz de Mu, como en un susurro a mi propio ser-. Recuerda lo que te dije de la convergencia de los Dioses en el mismo principio... ajústalo a la esencia del cuerpo, la esencia del humano, el Cosmo que llevan todos en su interior... ayuda a la niña a despertar su Cosmo, para que pueda encontrar su curación...

Centré mi energía en la cabeza de la niña, _mending_ la herida e imaginándome una cantante de ópera en su punto más alto de gritería para hacer reaccionar a la pequeña. Cuando por fin entreabrió los ojos, mi corazón saltó de alegría, pero no tenía tiempo para regocijarme, aún faltaban las piernas.

El fulgor de mi Cosmo engulló todo el salón, mientras los huesos se restablecían bajo la insistencia de mi energía. La niña soltó un suspiro audible en el silencio del salón, mientras yo hacía desvanecer mi Cosmo gradualmente, respirando profundamente para contrarrestar el fortísimo dolor de cabeza que me atacó por el uso sostenido de energía.

- Buen trabajo, Zelha -sonrió Mu, acariciando la cabeza de la niña, ya curada-. Trata en lo sucesivo de infundir el Cosmo en pequeñas dosis repetidas, para que no te lo gastes tan rápido.

Sonreí y trastabillé, siendo atrapada por él y llevada a una silla, mientras Olga e Ingrid revisaban los resultados de la curación cósmica de ambos niños. Rex permaneció callado, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

Las doctoras alzaron los ojos hacia donde estaba sentada, mirándome fijamente.

- Zelha -dijo Olga, muy seria-. Esto es...

- Sobrenatural -apostilló Ingrid, tomándole la temperatura al niño-. Es increíble...

- No sé de qué se sorprenden, ya lo habían visto antes -suspiré llevándome las manos a la cabeza, masajeándome las sienes-. Lo bueno es que los niños están bien...

- Sólo les suplicamos mantener este conocimiento para ustedes, lo último que necesitamos es ser objetivo de gente escéptica que quiera ver nuestros poderes como si fuéramos fenómenos de la naturaleza.

El comentario/petición de Mu dio en el blanco, haciendo que Rex se enderezara y le tendiera la mano a mi compañero.

- Su secreto está a salvo con nosotros -dijo, estrechando la mano del Lemuriano-. Daré órdenes oportunas para que no se comente nada sobre ustedes fuera del Campamento. Confío en que todo resultará como debe ser... por lo que estamos viviendo.

- Hablando de eso, Rex -intervine con una sonrisa, ya se me había ocurrido una idea genial-. ¿Qué tanto conoces a DaSilva? Tal vez necesitaríamos algo de tu ayuda...

- ¿Para qué quieres saber de ese bastardo, Zel? -preguntó Olga, cubriendo a la niña con una ligera sábana e Ingrid acercándose a Rex.

- Porque necesitamos entrevistarnos con él, _Olganova_ -respondí con picardía-. Digamos que... es una de los objetivos de nuestra misión. Vamos a hablar con él, es todo.

Los tres se miraron con caras de susto, para luego responder el biólogo.

- Zelha... hay un problema, si yo busco una entrevista con él estaría accediendo a una de sus más horrendas demandas. Esa niña que acabas de salvar, es una de las primas de Cakere. Resulta ser que DaSilva tiene una patología de pedófilo galopante, y como podrás concluir por ti misma...

_Oh, my Goddess..._

- Eso quiere decir que le tiene puesto el ojo a la niña, no le importa que sea prima de la líder de la tribu más cercana a nosotros, sólo quiere... -Ingrid calló, asqueada.

- Lo que quiere es violar a la niña,. ¿no es así? -ponderé ausentemente. Para haber convivido con un montón de hombres poderosos con apariencias tan hermosas como un catálogo de modelos de Hugo Boss y Calvin Klein, lo de la patología del tipo no me parecía tan asquerosa. Pero tomando en cuenta lo mucho que Cakere protegía a su familia, no podía por menos irrespetar sus principios-. ¿Y si le dices que hay otra chica mejor para sus gustos? Es decir, una chica más grande, de unos... dieciséis años de edad,. ¿que por añadidura es virgen?

- ¿Te volviste loca? -saltó Mu arrugando la frente, me imaginé que sus lunares se habían juntado en una especie de ceño fruncido, pero la cinta azul que llevaba en la frente me impedía comprobarlo-. ¿Te vas a ofrecer como carnada?. ¿Es que lo que te enseñamos en el Santuario no sirvió de nada, niña?

- Cálmate, Carnerito -alcé la mano para acallar las nacientes protestas de los otros-. ¿Es que dudas acaso de lo que pueda hacer? Ya te dije que no le partiré la cara al maldito, Mu, por lo menos ahora déjame hacer esto a mi modo. Si al tipo le gustan las muchachitas,. ¿qué mejor que un extranjero con una huérfana a su cargo para entrar en los dominios de DaSilva? Piénsalo un poco, si actuamos un poco y luego influimos en el tipo para que deje de joder a las tribus, a la gente de acá y a la selva...

Mu pareció dudar, por lo que le tomé la mano y apreté sus dedos en los míos.

- Además... soy una Amazona de la Orden Plateada de Athena, nadie es capaz de ponerme la mano encima si yo no lo permito... y de paso, no estaría sola, tú estarías conmigo...

- Es un plan descabellado, pero podría funcionar -dijo Rex mesándose la barba-. Discutamos esto luego, por favor.

Me mordí el labio mientras sostenía la mirada de mi dorado compañero, tal vez me equivocaría, pero...

_Primero yo que esa niña inocente_.

----------------

(1): _Sagrado Olimpo, cómo... cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel... cómo alguien puede destrozar la luz de Churún... Dios..._

----------------  
¡Y faltan cuatro! (Creo... xD)  
No me gustó este capítulo, pero bueh... así son los capítulos de transición. Jojo.  
----------------

¡Update navideño! Disculpen la tardanza, niñas y niños, pero el período de duelo me tenía bastante ocupada.  
Yo lo que espero realmente es que no me maten por este capítulo... bueno, este no, el que viene X'D

Elena: Hahahaha, bueno, como acabas de leer... eso como que no fue realmente lo que pasó, jijiji X'D  
¡Feliz navidad, amiga! -apapachos-

Pilla Doll: Esos tigres amazónicos son hermosos, pero ya quedan pocos en la Selva. Casiopea está realmente loca, pero ahí va, buscando la manera de salir a flote XD  
¡Feliz navidad, linda!

Damaris Anna: Hahahaha muchas gracias, aunque no te creas, esta trama fue trabajada mediante el asesinato de muchas, muchas neuronas, tanto mías como de Argesh Marek... X'D  
La vida de la selva es... muy distinta a la vida que conocemos en la ciudad o en los pueblos. Allí sobrevive el más capacitado para ello, y el resto, es comida de los más fuertes. Con esa ley de comer o ser comido, pues el pobre perrito no podía esperar lo contrario. Lo del mercurio fue un fume, pero sí, esa sustancia es utilizada ilegalmente para envenenar las tierras y extraer el oro sin muchos problemas. Te invito a que investigues un poco sobre los garimpeiros, para que compruebes los daños que le hacen a la Selva lluviosa. ¡Gracias por tu review y feliz navidad!. ;D

Barbara-Maki; HAHAHAHA!!! Bueno, realmente lo del lemon... aún no sé si habrá uno... :-P  
¿Ustedes qué dicen?. ¿Lemon o no lemon? Esa es la cuestión xD ¡Gracias y feliz navidad!

Diana Artemisa: Así es,. ¡el mundo se puede ir al cuerno! -alza la mano en acuerdo-. HAHAHAHAHA me hiuzo mucha gracia esa palabra, "desconchinfla" XD, pero lo más cómico fue la imagen mental de los CdC de Dionisio. Zelha emplea esa expresión por ser una insolente de primera, pero con esa imagen mental de las hojitas de parra y las ramitas... HAHAHAHAHAHA demasiado bueno X'D. En cuanto a Mu, sí, es un condenado que no le pone nada fácil a nadie, pero a ver,. ¿cuándo lo ha hecho? XD ¡Gracias por tu review preciosa, espero que la pases muy bien en estas navidades! -apapachos y brownies-

Melina no Sukoorpion: Muchísimas gracias, linda¡espero que te siga gustando lo que estoy colocando! -apapachos-. ¡Gracias por tu tierno review y feliz navidad!

Angel del Apocalipsis: Lo sé, a mí también se me cae la baba de imaginar a Mu desnudándose X'D. Aquí en este capítulo entiende la parábola de una manera poco ortodoxa, como todo el proceso mental de la chica, jejeje. En cuanto a lo de Estados Unidos, puedes imaginarte a Anderson como un hombre parecido a Kelly, el asistente del candidato a la presidencia que presentan en el animé de corte de horror llamado PetShop of Horrors. Enfocado, comedido, muy inteligente... así es el Anderson que antes fue el consuegro del Presidente que escribo, que no tiene nada que ver con el actual líder de EEUU :P  
Un beso enorme, linda,. ¡gracias por tu acertado comentario y te deseo una feliz navidad!

Bueno, no me queda más que desearles... ¡¡una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo lleno de Cosmo!!  
:-D


	27. I Won’t Last a Day Without You

**Disclaimer:** Siguen sin ser míos, aunque Shura es mi copia al carbón. Tch.

**I Won't Last a Day Without You**

_A A'maelamin_.

- Pero qué asco... -dije al ver una foto de Preto DaSilva. Un tipo de piel oscura, demacrado y con toda la pinta de estar enfermo de algo contagioso, con ojos tan hundidos que no se veía el color de los mismos, me miraba de vuelta desde el papel, haciendo que me estremeciera. Ahora entendía por qué Rex e Ingrid parecieron tan horrorizados de mi plan. Pero ya no podíamos echarnos para atrás, no luego de haber recibido una respuesta unos días después del _compound_ donde el _creep_ residía con sus garimpeiros.

Una de las enfermeras circulantes había puesto a lavar la mayoría de mi ropa, puros _tights_ de colores oscuros y _tank tops_, que utilizaba para entrenar en el caluroso suelo griego, además de unos pantalones azules y top del mismo color, que vestía cuando usaba la armadura.

Luego de evaluar mi pobre guardarropa, posé la mirada sobre el vestidito que me había conseguido Olga y maldije en voz baja.

_Mejor yo que una niña inocente_..., me recordé a mí misma, poniéndome encima el vestido. Yo me puedo defender, pero una pequeña no...

Agarré el peine de Ingrid y salí de la que fue habitación de Sir Drake, ahora de Olga, en dirección al pozo que se encontraba en medio del Campamento. Con mucho, podría componer un _look_ de niña desvalida con mugre y algo de deslucimiento.

No sería muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que mi cabello de por sí estaba destrozado por las continuas acciones del sol, la lluvia y demás que soporté en Los Pirineos y en el Santuario. No entendía realmente cómo esa partida de Santos Dorados podía tener esas melenas tan frondosas, hermosas... y perfectas, según se mirase.

Tendría que preguntarle a Saga si usaba algún tipo de mascarilla para el cabello, jaja.

Encontré a Ingrid dándole un apasionado beso a un distraído Rex, lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada interna. Esos dos no se medían... o más bien, era Ingrid la que no se medía cuando se refería en desestabilizar a su amante médico.

- _For the love of Athena, get a damn room!_ -chillé tapándome la cara, sobresaltándolos y riéndome entre dientes. Rex pareció incómodo, pero Ingrid soltó la carcajada y se descolgó del cuello del gringo.

- ¿Así que hasta para jurar y mandar a la gente al carajo, no usas el nombre de Dios sino el de Athena?

Parpadeé ante las palabras del médico, asintiendo.

- No puede ser de otra forma, no conozco otro Dios o Diosa que no sea Athena, que en su infinita sabiduría está en su gloria. Además... si los árabes tienen a Alá y los hindúes tienen a Buda,. ¿por qué yo no puedo tener a Athena?. ¿Si los nórdicos le rezan a Odín y los Atlantes a Poseidón, por qué yo no puedo orarle a Athena?

- Buena respuesta -sonrió él mientras se componía la camisa-. Debo irme, voy a verificar el crecimiento de las crías de los caimanes de la ribera del río... regresaré en la noche. Pasado mañana es la reunión con DaSilva, así que por favor estén preparadas.

Dos días para encontrarme con ese baboso asqueroso y rogarle que dejara la selva en paz. _Damn it_.

- Ven acá, te voy a enseñar a parecer una niña desvalida en poco tiempo -dijo Ingrid arrastrándome por un brazo hacia el pozo, para luego sentarme en su borde y comenzar a salpicarme agua en la cara y el cabello-. Lo bueno es que no estás muy desarrollada, pero si el tipo te ve sin ropa seguro va a sospechar al verte esos músculos... ¿qué te hiciste, levantaste peñones como si fueran pesas?

Solté la carcajada intentando no ofenderme por ese comentario a mi falta de atributos femeninos y acordándome que usaba las piedras como blanco, no como pesas. Negué con la cabeza y le conté un poco de los métodos de entrenamiento que había pasado con Saga, Mu y Shura, mientras ella desordenaba mi cabello y lo peinaba de manera que quedara más enmarañado aún. Comentando aquí y allá, dejó el peine al cabo de un rato.

- Listo, ahora sí pareces una huerfanita -dijo, mientras que yo miraba mi reflejo en la superficie del pozo. Realmente parecía una niña perdida, tomando en cuenta que estaba cubierta de mugre de pies a cabeza y con el cabello hecho un nido... tendría que mantener cerrada la boca, para no levantar sospechas.

Menos mal que las apariencias engañaban...

Mu apareció al rato, con los niños que habíamos salvado colgados de los brazos. Entrecerró los ojos al verme, pero no dijo nada en presencia de los pequeños. Cuando salí del baño (me había dado una larga ducha, quitándome el "maquillaje" y ponderando el papel que tendría que interpretar), lo encontré sentado al borde de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando hacia el vacío, ausente.

- _Is something the matter, Mu?_ -le pregunté, obviando el hecho de que yo andaba en una bata y él andaba en un _mood_ extraño desde hacía rato. Él alzó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

- No puedo dejar de pensar que esto está mal planeado... ¿qué pasaría si DaSilva te somete? No me puedo quitar de la cabeza que estarás sola allí, con ese maniático...

- A ver, a ver -dije, sentándome a su lado sacudiéndome el cabello con la toalla-. Tengo un Cosmo y unos puños que son capaces de quebrar una montaña,. ¿y tú te preocupas lo que me pueda hacer un humano normal? Oye, dame algo de crédito,. ¿no?

- No dudo de tus habilidades, y estoy consciente de que las armas de fuego no nos pueden hacer mucho daño... pero las hojas afiladas sí pueden, y esto es lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de quién fue mi Maestro? Sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca de las espadas, puñales, cuchillos y hasta de los cortaplumas. Teniendo al lado a un loco como Shura, portador de la Espada más afilada del mundo, algo tuvo que haberme quedado... además, yo también guardo el espíritu de Excalibur en mi brazo,. ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, sí... no lo olvido. Es sólo que me parece que...--

- Ah, ya deja de preocuparte por mí,. ¿quieres? -sonreí mientras le salpicaba agua que aún tenía en las puntas de mi cabello-. Creo que cubriremos bien esta misión si ese tipo no de pone bruto. Estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo, así que no presentará ningún problema... el único problema será cuando me descubra, pero tú estarás allí,. ¿no?

- Seguro que sí -asintió mientras se enjugaba la cara, con una sonrisa traviesa y sujetándome luego por las muñecas-, pero tienes que prometerme que no dejarás que se pase de la raya,. ¿entendido?

- Oye,. ¿por quién me tomas? -protesté con una risita mientras trataba de zafarme-. Yo nunca he dejado que ninguna persona me ponga la pata encima, ni Santo ni humano... ¡así que no voy a empezar ahora!

- Eso es un alivio para mí... -murmuró él, antes de asirme por la nuca, atraerme hacia él y darme el beso más increíble que jamás me hubieran dado. Tierno, lento, perezoso... pero no exento de pasión, de ese sentimiento de calidez que siempre me asaltaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Nada comparado al beso que me había dado Saga, hace tanto tiempo en la playa...

Mis labios se abrieron, respondiendo a la leve coacción de la lengua del Lemuriano, dejando que se entrelazara con la mía, en una lenta danza de reconocimiento, de confesiones, de dudas y aprensiones. No me había dado cuenta que yacíamos encima de la cama, entre besos y leves caricias que me estremecían entre anticipación y miedo.

- _Wait..._ -suspiré incoherentemente, cuando él dejó mis labios y vagó hacia mi cuello, aspirando y besando mi piel con creciente pasión-. _Wait, Mu... oh Gods_...

La puerta se abrió de pronto, haciéndonos saltar de la cama. Era Olga, quien nos miró como si tuviéramos lepra, para luego cerrar la puerta con violencia.

_Damn it_.

Fui hasta la silla donde tenía mi ropa, ya limpia, para luego encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. Me apoyé en la puerta, sintiendo mis labios algo hinchados por sus besos, y mi piel gritando por algo que no había continuado. Respiré profundo varias veces, para luego enfundarme en unos pantalones y una camisa, mientras que mi conciencia sostenía la peor de las discusiones con Casiopea.

Las mandé a callar a las dos mientras salía del baño, para encontrar la habitación vacía.

Olga, eres una oportuna... ¿o inoportuna?

De pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar... no sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de comparar los besos de Mu con los de Saga... y eso, no era justo.

Mentándoles una vez más la madre a Casiopea y a Olga, me encaminé hacia el despacho de mi "madre", para explicarle lo que había visto, aunque no tenía excusa alguna. Bueh.

- X -

Al día siguiente me desperté de mal humor. No sólo por el hecho de que la conversación con Olga había sido más cargante que la misma palabra, sino porque había intentado localizar a Mu por Cosmo, sin éxito. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, lo que me molestó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Y dicho sea de paso, había tenido una nueva pesadilla que me mantuvo en vilo la mayor parte de la noche. Cuando por fin pude dormir, ya había amanecido.

Después de un largo baño, me puse el fulano vestidito para luego ir al pozo, donde encontré de nuevo a Ingrid, esta vez sola. Sin mediar palabra, procedió a convertirme en una huérfana sin nociones de higiene, mientras Olga nos observaba desde la ventana de su oficina.

Tenía unas ganas locas de contactar a Saga, pero me contuve. Suficiente confusión tenía encima como para añadirle ese sentimiento extraño que encontraba su casa en mi estómago cuando hablaba con él, así fuese de cualquier cosa.

Maldito seas, Saga.

También estaba la cuestión de Mu. El tipo había desaparecido del Campamento, por lo que no podía saber si había regresado al Santuario, o había decidido ejecutar el plan por su cuenta.

Y de repente me di cuenta que... extrañaba el Santuario. Sus Templos, las risas de los otros Santos, los abrazos de oso de Aldebarán, el humor sarcástico y seco de Shura... las bromas de las chicas, la ironía de Chloe y... las discusiones con el idiota de Saga.

Suspiré profundamente. Pronto podría volver, y los volvería a ver a todos... y tal vez podría pedir una licencia para visitar Asgard, para ver a mi querida Alexiel. Y podría tal vez enviarle un mensaje a Aleisha, a ver cómo estaba...

- Tienes cara de haber perdido a tu primer bebé,. ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? -preguntó Ingrid mientras daba los últimos detalles a mi maquillaje de mugre y barro. Yo suspiré de nuevo y moví un poco la cabeza, indicándole que no me pasaba nada. No continuó preguntando, y le agradecí el silencio.

Cuando llegó Rex con Mu, supe que ya era hora del estreno de la obra. Tenía que salir bien, porque si no... no podría salir bien librada de esto. O me descubrían, o perdía los estribos y...

La imagen de Friedrich tirado en el suelo de la arena, con un mar de sangre debajo de su cuerpo, invadió mi cabeza, revolviéndome el estómago.

Maldita seas, Casiopea.

El viaje a través de la selva fue poco menos que placentero. Rex estaba inquieto, nerviosísimo, mientras que Mu mostraba su habitual expresión callada y seria. No dejaba adivinar nada, evitando mi mirada todas las veces que mis ojos se fijaban en él.

Respiré profundo nuevamente, sorprendida de no sentir esa sensación de pertenencia, de hogar, que me invadía cada vez que viajaba en curiara. Sir Drake se había ido, Olga estaba furiosa conmigo... Ingrid estaba extrañamente callada y Rex inusualmente i_jumpy_/i. Todo por ese _fucking_ brasileño sin familia.

Maldito seas, DaSilva.

Cuando la curiara tocó el fondo de la orilla, una rabia sorda me invadió los sentidos. Caminé en dirección a la vereda que se perdía entre los árboles, dejando a Mu atrás.

Casiopea se había liberado, apoderándose por fin de mi conciencia.

- X -

La explosión de Cosmo se sintió de manera tan obvia que el médico estadounidense se sobresaltó en su bote. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, a ese trozo orilla que se alejaba, donde había dejado a la jovencita con la que había convivido durante tanto tiempo en el Campamento, y a ese extraño hombre que se había revelado como uno de los últimos miembros de una raza ya olvidada. La noche anterior Mu se había quitado su cinta de la frente contándole unas cuantas cosas al biólogo, cosas fascinantes, cosas increíbles, cosas que nunca enseñaron en los libros, cosas que nunca había podido imaginar.

El comportamiento de Zelha durante los últimos segundos fue más que sorpresivo, pero aún más el apuro y las palabras del Lemuriano.

- Deje la orilla y regrese lo más pronto que pueda al Turpial, esto no pinta nada bien si ella se dejó dominar por Casiopea... retírese lo más rápido posible, yo la detendré.

Y allí estaba, mirando ansioso la lejana ribera, mientras resonaban los sollozos de Ingrid en su cabeza.

- X -

Su telepatía fue esencial para rastrearla. Mientras se teletransportaba hacia su posición, intentó contactarla vía Cosmo, sin éxito. Las emociones habían sido demasiadas para la muchacha, por lo que Casiopea había visto su oportunidad para salir a flote.

Más bien le asombraba que la hubiera resistido tanto.

La encontró destruyendo metódicamente una enorme roca, a partir de sus puños desnudos y con dos ríos brillantes que salían de sus ojos. Los gruñidos de frustración e impotencia llenaban el aire, entre hipidos y sollozos, entre palabras en varios idiomas y maldiciones.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

Mu se situó a espaldas de Zelha, recordando rápidamente lo que le había dicho Camus con respecto al _snap_ final de la armadura.

- Andrómeda... -murmuró audiblemente, haciendo que la castaña se enderezara, tensa como cuerda de violín-. Andrómeda.

- Ella no está, se fue -la voz de la muchacha aparecía más profunda, más triste, más llena de conflictos internos-. Ella se fue con Perseo, se fue...

Allí fue que el Santo de Aries se dio cuenta de la magnitud emocional de esa armadura. No era una vestimenta hecha a partir de la historia, de la imagen semejante de la esposa de Cefeo. Era el alma de Casiopea, era su esencia misma quien hablaba, la reina de Etiopía, la que desafió al Emperador de los Mares y lo perdió todo por su vanidad.

- Ella se fue, pero vivió el resto de su vida feliz al lado de Perseo -dijo, preparándose mentalmente para un ataque histérico. No lo hubo.

La muchacha se volvió a verle por fin. Sus ojos habían cambiado, el dorado de su mirada había tomado la totalidad de sus globos oculares, dándole un aspecto sorprendente. La expresión de su rostro era triste, casi desconsolada.

- Ella no está, Perseo me la quitó, Perseo es el culpable de todo -murmuró la chica, retorciéndose las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre, igual que su rostro y su ropa. Parecía ahora una huérfana de guerra, llena de sangre y lodo. Mu avanzó un paso hacia ella, notando de inmediato el disparo de Cosmo que engulló toda la zona donde se encontraban.

- Tú eres igual que él, igual que todos... ¡no te me acerques!

El zumbido de un puño volando y el estruendo de un violento impacto retumbaron entre los árboles, demostrando una vez más la efectividad del Crystal Wall contra los ataques directos de los oponentes. La muchacha estaba fuera de control, por lo que tendría que actuar en consecuencia, aún cuando no lo quisiese. Teleportándose a sus espaldas, presionó los puntos necesarios para neutralizar la fuerza de la Amazona, dejándola de cara al suelo, débil y temblorosa, pero todavía conciente.

Volteándola sobre el suelo, observó que ella había recuperado la conciencia, era de nuevo Zelha, la Amazona de Plata de Casiopea. Shion había temido un _breakdown_ del tipo violento, por lo que había propiciado la misión con su propio alumno, conocedor de las propiedades, virtudes y defectos de Casiopea, para que actuase según fuera el caso. Pero nada lo pudo preparar para el murmullo que se escapó de los labios de la muchacha, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

- ...Saga...

- X -

Desperté con un fortísimo dolor de cabeza y con el estómago revuelto. Al verme flotando en el vacío, solté un chillido y me agarré a lo primero que mis manos alcanzaron, que resultó ser el cabello lila de Mu de Aries.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y lo solté, aferrándome a su ropa. Resultó ser que estábamos sentados en la rama de un árbol, en los linderos del campamento de DaSilva.

- Menos mal que nadie te escuchó... ¿te encuentras bien?

- Buf... casi me matas del susto -respondí recuperando el equilibrio sobre la rama-. ¿Qué demonios pasó? Lo único que recuerdo es bajarnos de la chalana... ay, no me despedí de Rex, qué mala educación la mía--

- Escúchame bien, Zelha -me interrumpió el Lemuriano, mirando hacia los muros del campamento garimpeiro-. Casiopea ganó conciencia sobre tu cuerpo por un momento, lo que te dejó inconsciente por un buen rato. Sea lo que sea que haya disparado esa posesión, debes de recuperarlo y tratarlo con el mayor de los cuidados, pues ese tipo de memorias son las que te pueden ayudar a dominar tu armadura de una vez por todas.

- Pero qué--

- No he terminado. Estamos en medio de una misión, por lo que no puedo explicarte con detalle. Lo único que te diré es que procures controlarte lo más posible y no sucumbas ante las exigencias de Casiopea. Tenemos que actuar nuestro papel bien si no queremos que aquí haya un baño de sangre, así que cuento contigo para esta fase de nuestra misión.

Asentí en silencio, echando para atrás las nuevas demandas de mi fastidiosa armadura.

- ¿Me noqueaste?

- No. Sólo neutralicé los puntos de movimiento en tu cuello. Recobraste la conciencia casi de inmediato, pero te desmayaste poco tiempo después.

- Probablemente por el Cosmo... me siento como si hubiera peleado por horas contra Aldebarán...

- Las emociones tienden a extenuar el cuerpo más que las acciones físicas, seguro por eso es que acabaste con casi toda tu reserva de Cosmo tratando de zafarte de la trampa de Casiopea.

Recordé vagamente las palabras que chillaba Casiopea en mi cabeza mientras actuaba sobre mi cuerpo, por lo que comprendí enteramente lo que decía Mu.

- Vamos, tenemos que ver a DaSilva.

Esto me puso en guardia. Bajamos del árbol y nos acercamos a la puerta tomados de la mano, siendo detenidos, interrogados y posteriormente llevados ante el jefe del campamento, Preto DaSilva.

Casi salgo corriendo cuando lo vi en persona.

Ahora sí podía estar segura que ese hombre estaba enfermo de algo que lo estaba matando. Mi Cosmo nunca mentía, podía sentir que sus células estaban muriendo lentamente en su cuerpo, dándole ese aspecto tan horrible y decadente... además de que tenía ese olor tan característico que tienen los enfermos terminales.

Por eso, no pude evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo cuando posó sus ojos oscuros sobre mí. Mi conciencia pateó rápidamente, recordándome que no podía encarar su _leer_ con un puñetazo. Bajé la mirada, sonrojándome.

Alguien podía pensar que me sonrojaba por vergüenza, pero no. Era por contener la rabia.

Mientras Mu y DaSilva intercambiaban _pleasantries_, miré a mi alrededor. Hombres armados hasta los dientes con todo tipo de armas de fuego y armas blancas, los cuales no me quitaban la mirada de encima, mientras no pude por menos que estar esta vez de acuerdo con Casiopea... estos idiotas necesitaban una lección de modales.

Parpadeé un poco cuando DaSilva se levantó de su asiento y vino hacia mí. Retrocedí haciéndome la asustada, representando mi papel con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Preto me miró fijamente, recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada penetrante y sádica.

Y yo que pensé que DeathMask era un sádico..., pensé, ahogando un bufido.

- Podremos hacer negocio mientras ella esté aquí -escuché por vez primera la voz del brasileño-. Está un poco desarrollada para mi gusto, pero bien que servirá. Maura, llévala al baño y quítale esa mugre, ponle algo de ropa y déjala en mi habitación.

Como un objeto, pensé yo molesta mientras me dejaba llevar con cara de susto por la vieja matrona.

- X -

Ya en el baño, la anciana -que no pasaba de los setenta años- me miró fijamente.

- Tú tienes más de dieciséis años,. ¿no es así?

Negué con la cabeza ansiosamente, mientras me encorvaba tímidamente.

- Puedes decirme la verdad. Preto es un animal del monte que necesita ser detenido, y algo me dice que tú y tu compañero son la respuesta a mis plegarias.

La miré sorprendida. La señora descubrió la cabeza y noté varias heridas mal curadas en su cráneo y rostro, producto de golpes violentos. Había visto varios de esos en el Santuario, sobretodo en las muchachas que habían sido víctimas de la rabia de Shaina.

- No sé de qué me habla, señora -respondí mientras ella se sentaba al lado mío y yo levantaba la mano, palpando las heridas con suavidad para luego encender mi Cosmo y brindarle algo de calidez y curando las heridas por completo, ante el shock de la anciana-. Sólo soy una huérfana devota a mi misión... ¿me entiende?

Ante esto, la señora asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Dios te bendiga, hija... que te ampare y te favorezca... -dijo, alcanzando la esponja.

X

Que Athena me proteja, pensé cuando entré a la habitación del tipo. Paredes desnudas, piso de cemento raído y troceado, un colchón tirado en el piso... no parecía la habitación de un líder, eso estaba más que claro. Más bonita me pareció la habitación que tuve en Cáncer, cuando entrenaba con el mamarracho de DeathMask, que este cuchitril triste y vacío.

La señora Maura logró mantener mi apariencia desvalida aún después de quitarme el barro de la cara, desordenándome un poco el cabello y aplicando un poco de polvo blanco en mi piel. Con el corazón latiéndome como loco, me acerqué a la ventana y oré por el buen resultado de esta misión.

Casiopea chillaba en mi cabeza, mientras que mi conciencia la hacía callar con argumentos lógicos, sin éxito. La esencia de mi armadura estaba a punto de soltar la rienda de la cordura, por lo que me forcé a mantener la calma y a buscar ese fulano recuerdo que la liberó hacía unas horas.

Luego de un momento, recordé. Sir Drake me había enseñado que "una señorita no iba por esos caminos del Señor con esas fachas, y nunca, nunca, abandona un sitio sin antes agradecer por las atenciones recibidas". Adaptándolo a mi situación, pude concluir que Casiopea se soltó fue por el insano miedo que le tengo a la intimidad.

Por eso fue que le huí a Saga; por eso le pedí a Mu que se detuviera. Por eso es que la discusión con Shura me afectó tanto... por eso es que mis amistades eran femeninas, porque no podía manejar el cariño masculino, excepto el de Aldebarán.

¡Y por eso es que Shion me habló del maldito árbol!

Asombrada por lo rápido que pude encontrar la solución a mi problema con mi querida armadura, no sentí la presencia que abrió y cerró la puerta a mis espaldas.

Al volverme, observé que Preto DaSilva se detenía frente a mí, con una mirada apreciativa, por no decir obscena, que barrió encima de mi cuerpo. Asqueada, bajé la cabeza y contuve el insulto que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta, producto de mi rabia, no de Casiopea.

- Estás bastante bien para tener dieciséis... desvístete.

- Espere, señor -dije con un murmullo, representando mi papel-. Quiero que sepa que... aunque yo sea una huérfana, no soy tonta... fui parte de la tribu de Cakere por unos años, y sé bien lo que está haciendo con mi gente--

- ¿Tu gente? -rió el tipo, interrumpiéndome con una carcajada-. Mija, tu piel es tan blanca como la luna, no puedes compararte con esa gente sucia y sin importancia. Es más,. ¿no puedes tan siquiera pensar en que pronto tendrás más cosas entre tus manos con las cuales jugar?

Me mordí el labio con fuerza para frenar la réplica ofensiva que quería gritarle, y en cambio respondí.

- Pero ellos también tienen derecho a vivir, señor... ellos tienen que vivir en un ambiente como este, no puede seguir destruyéndolo...

- ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo, mocosita¿Es que te crees la gran cosa por aprender unas cuantas cosas ambientalistas de los estúpidos del Campamento Turpial?

- No... yo sólo... pues... me entregaré a usted si detiene la matanza de la selva...

Alcé un poco la mirada y vi que los ojos negros de DaSilva se oscurecieron más.

- Tú no entiendes, niña -dijo, tomándome por un brazo y empujándome hacia la pared-. Ese que venía contigo te vendió, así que i_ya eres mía_/i.

Presa de un repentino terror, empujé al tipo y corrí hacia la puerta, sólo para caer tres pasos antes de llegar a ella. Sentí el brazo ardiendo, fue donde supe que me había pinchado con una aguja llena de curare.

El tipo me volvió en el suelo, sentándose sobre mí y tomándome por el cuello.

- No, por los Dioses -murmuré mientras mi Cosmo se disparaba contra mi voluntad. Al sentirme amenazada, lo único que pude hacer para defenderme fue empujarle, el cuerpo del hombre yendo a parar a la otra pared, donde impactó con un estruendo seco y cayó sobre el colchón.

No podía levantarme, el curare estaba envenenando rápidamente mi sistema nervioso, paralizándolo y dejándome tan inútil como una muñeca de trapo. Mi Cosmo aún estaba encendido, mientras yo gritaba en mi mente, manteniendo a raya a Casiopea e intentando contactar a quien fuera para que me ayudase.

De pronto, unas manos blancas, cubiertas con unos guanteletes dorados, me alcanzaron y me sostuvieron, mientras intentaba zafarme de ellas, aún aterrorizada.

- Shhh... -escuché el murmullo de una voz profunda, harto conocida-. Tranquila, ya pasó... yo te protegeré...

- Saga... -murmuré aliviada, antes de hundirme en la inconsciencia.

----

Sigue sin gustarme este capítulo, fue demasiado apresurado... pero descubrí que si quiero terminar esta historia tengo que atar cabos lo más pronto posible, jaja... mi muso está muy malhumorado últimamente XD

Antes que nada,. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!

Quiero señalar que estas notas de autor serán algo... ehm, _cortas_, haha.

Astarot: Cada quien tiene su _opinión_ de las cosas. Ve a mi profile si gustas, y hablamos más directamente por mensaje privado si así lo deseas. Cada cabeza es un mundo, y en mi mundo yo _elijo_ estar ofendida por tu respuesta. Gracias por tu comentario, _I guess_.

Hyuuga Temari: Bueno, nena, cada quien con cada cual y por consiguiente todo el mundo opina como mejor le parezca. Pero, el caso estriba en que hay comentarios que uno debe guardarse, porque... ¿cómo vas a criticar si no escribes? Hasta los escritores más laureados del mundo de la literatura han tenido sus pelones, pero ahí siguen, en la cúspide. Ahora bien, cuando yo gane platica contante y sonante con mis escritos, ahí sí que pueden importarme algo los _flames_.  
Te amo Nena, gracias por todo :3

Argesh Marek: Aunque se podría discutir eso de "pequeñas notas de autor". Hahaha, sí, me extiendo un poco, pero ¿a quién le importa? El caso es que si no quieres leer las A/N, pues usa el _scroll _del ratón hacia más abajo y listo¿no?. :P  
_As I said before, some people just don't get it. Heh._  
_I luv thee, my Molusquis_ :3

Elena: Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo cap, a ver qué piensas... :P  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!. ;D

Navarhta: JAJAJAJAJA!!! Me has hecho reír como no tienes idea con tu review. Yo sé que amas la pareja Cabra-Carnero, aunque... no, mejor me callo y dejo que sigas leyendo mientras huyo por mi vida, hahaha X'D  
¿Así que quieres un lemon, huh? Bueno, más adelante habrá uno, aunque aún estoy pensándomelo para colocarlo acá... :P  
Tienes razón con aquello de las historias que no gustan. Yo he leído infinidades de fics que no me gustan, pero no por ello _flameo_ al autor diciéndole cómo tiene que hacerlo: primero, porque yo no soy profesora de literatura; segundo, porque no tengo paciencia para eso y tercero, porque no quiero que me _flameen_ a mí de vuelta. Recibes lo que das,. ¿no es así? Y hasta la fecha, este _flame condescendiente_ es el único que he recibido en tres años escribiendo. Navi (the fairy xD), una vez más te agradezco infinitamente por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, tan excelentes como hilarantes, que siempre me traen una sonrisa a los labios. -apapacho gigantesco-

Pilla Doll: Aún falta tela por cortar... :P  
Hahaha creo que conseguí lo que quería con DaSilva, que todo el mundo lo odiara X'D  
¡Gracias por tu comentario y un abrazo, linda!

Melina no Sukoorpion: Esperemos que ahora sí andes por ahí, hahaha XD  
¡Qué bueno que te gustó!. :D Hahahahaha otra que vota por el lemon, hoder XD  
¡Gracias por tu comentario y feliz año para ti también!. ;D

A los demás, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. Aunque esta historia (según el género _etiquetado_) sea un _selfinsert_ -_snorts_-, de verdad aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios constructivos y sus bromas. Porque, al fin y al cabo, la idea es pasar un buen rato y soñar,. ¿no es así?

A ustedes, muchas gracias.

Lady Dragon.-


	28. I Still Haven't Found What I'm

**Disclaimer: **Tirirí, no son míos.**  
**

**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For**

_A Lórien de Mizar_.

Recuperé la conciencia al día siguiente, donde me encontré con la odiosa sonrisa sarcástica de Saga en lugar de la amable de Mu. Fruncí el ceño mientras me frotaba los ojos, sintiéndome tan cansada como si hubiera corrido de nuevo esa estúpida prueba con Shura.

- Bella durmiente, qué bueno que nos honras con tu presencia nuevamente -se burló el azulejo, mientras yo gemía de frustración.

- ¿Saga, qué carajo haces tú aquí? -le espeté, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

_Wait..._

Miré a mi alrededor. ¡Estaba en la habitación de Sir Drake!

Qué demonios...

- Me llamaste y vine, Zelha -respondió Saga, muy serio-. Si no te hubiera encontrado en el momento que lo hice, hubieras muerto por parálisis respiratoria, muchacha idiota,. ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando remitir el dolor. El _outburst_ de Saga lo que hacía era que me doliera más la pensadora, pero por lo visto estaba esperando una respuesta.

- El tipo me tomó por sorpresa, Saga. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El curare lo noté fue luego de que me había pinchado.

- Esa no es la respuesta que estaba buscando, necia,. ¡quiero saber por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para darle unos buenos golpes para que se le olvidara la idea de destruir esta selva!

Me quedé fría, mirándolo fijamente. Saga estaba furioso, y no sabía siquiera por qué...

- Pero eso no era lo que se había planeado...

- Se trataba de tu supervivencia, muchacha tonta,. ¿es que no te das cuenta que cuando alguien atenta contra un protector de Athena atenta contra la Diosa misma? DaSilva al querer violarte lo que hizo fue disparar una serie de órdenes venidas desde la mismísima Athena. Y luego que escuché tu grito de auxilio...

Respiré profundo varias veces. Tenía que calmar un poco mi confusión, si quería organizar toda la información que el Geminiano me estaba lanzando a la cara.

- Saga, no estoy entendiendo ni la mitad de lo que estás diciendo, en serio -murmuré, frotándome las sienes-. Por favor, explícame qué pasó porque así no puedo, la verdad...

- Está bien. Después de que te desmayaste, le di unos cuantos golpes al imbécil de DaSilva -contó él, y ante mi rostro asombrado levantó la mano-. Tranquila, no lo maté. Sólo le dije quiénes éramos, qué queríamos y lo que él tenía que hacer para no ser objeto de la furia de los Dioses. Porque resultó luego, que esta parte de la misión que les habían asignado a ti y a Mu, era vital para Démeter y para Artemisa, ya sabes cómo son con la Naturaleza. Y también se descubrió otra cosa, pero eso no es mi asunto para decírtelo. Vas a tener que esperar a que Shion te lo diga. Los garimpeiros (esa es la palabra¿no?) entendieron muy claro mi punto cuando nos vieron a ti y a mí con el Cosmo encendido, aparentemente eso fue lo que necesité para que salieran huyendo de allí como ratas asustadas.

- Espera, espera... cómo es posible que los hayas asustado así si eran unos tipos... -mis palabras murieron en mis labios cuando él me lanzó una mirada con la ceja levantada-. _Okay_, _that was a stupid statement_... entonces dime,. ¿cómo es que yo estando inconsciente pude encender mi Cosmo para asustarlos?

- No eras tú -respondió él con una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció inmediatamente-. Casiopea tomó las riendas de tu cuerpo cuando caíste desvanecida. Me ayudó mucho, aunque forcejeó bastante cuando traté de despertarte después de todo eso.

¡Maldita seas, Casiopea!, pensé frunciendo el ceño de nuevo y tapándome la cara con las manos.

- Luego de todo eso, volé hacia acá según las indicaciones que me había dejado Mu, donde Olga e Ingrid te desintoxicaron el cuerpo y aquí estamos, tres días después.

- _What?!_ ¿TRES DÍAS?

- Sí, tres días. Ese veneno fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que se te detuviera el corazón por un momento, si no hubiera sido por Olga ya estarías tocándole la puerta a Hades y oyéndole las estupideces a Minos.

- Pero el curare... el curare no es así... sólo paraliza, no es un veneno mortal...

- DaSilva lo había mezclado con mercurio -respondió Saga, mientras yo dejaba escapar un sonido de horror-. Consiguió un veneno tan fuerte que hubiera podido matar a Aldebarán con sólo unas gotas. Por eso fue que no pudiste contrarrestar los efectos.

- Mierda...

- Zelha,. ¿qué te he dicho de las malas palabras? -dijo Olga entrando a la habitación con una bandeja metálica llena de instrumentos médicos-. Me alegra mucho que estés despierta, ahora quiero examinarte para verificar que no haya quedado ningún rastro de ese maldito veneno en tu organismo... aunque no lo creo, este señor te ha tratado con su Cosmo por estos tres días, pero nada mal cae una verificación adicional.

Me tomó la temperatura, miró mis ojos y oídos... ya cuando se acercó con una jeringa sacudí la cabeza.

- ¡Olga, estoy bien! Lo único que tengo es un dolor de cabeza pero es producto de mi desmayo. Ahora,. ¿quieren decirme qué rayos pasó con el campamento de los garimpeiros?

- Oh, esos... ya desalojaron el lugar, cruzaron la frontera en menos de lo que un caimán abre la boca cuando te le acercas con un pollo muerto -sonrió ella-. Saga se aseguró de que no se quedaran por el camino... por cierto muchacho,. ¿qué pasó con tu cabello? Es azul ahora...

Miré a Saga sorprendida, mientras él soltaba la risa y movía la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Fue un pequeño truco, una ilusión. No se preocupe, Olga, ya no la asustaré más.

- Gracias a Dios, porque verte con esos ojos rojos fue razón bastante como para que rezara unos cuantos rosarios, aunque yo no soy muy devota que digamos. Vendré después con los resultados -añadió agitando la jeringa llena de sangre a manera de despedida-. ¡Nos vemos!

La puerta se cerró y ni hice caso, ocupada como estaba en mirar a Saga, quien se removió incómodo en su silla.

- Vale, escúpelo de una vez -dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ares aún está...?

- ¡No! Sólo adapté mi apariencia a como la solía mostrar cuando él se manifestaba, es todo -explicó suspirando-. Si él estuviese en mi lugar, créeme que no estaríamos aquí y esta selva ya hubiera sido vaporizada. Casiopea en tu cuerpo hizo que tus ojos tomaran ese color dorado completo tan extraño, mientras que tu cabello... -se inclinó hacia delante, tomando un mechón de mi cabello-. Míralo por ti misma.

Bajé los ojos y vi hebras doradas mezcladas con las castañas. Parpadeé mirando hacia el espejo, mientras me arrimaba hacia el borde de la cama para levantarme. En silencio, Saga se levantó y descolgó el espejo, trayéndolo hacia mí.

Unos mechones dorados en forma de relámpagos. En shock, tomé un mechón entre mis dedos, sin siquiera imaginar cómo demonios había cambiado así.

Miré a Saga, quien volvió a levantarse a dejar el espejo en su sitio.

- En tu furia por alejar a ese hombre de ti, despertaste el Séptimo Sentido.

¿Séptimo... Sentido?

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de procesar sus palabras.

¿Séptimo...?

Pero, sólo los Dorados podían... y los chicos de Bronce...

Entonces, Casiopea... ella había...

Viendo mi confusión, Saga tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me forzó a mirarlo.

- No lo pienses mucho. Shion te explicará todo en cuanto regresemos al Santuario. Ahora, quiero que descanses. Regresaremos a Grecia cuando estés restablecida.

- X -

Di vueltas en la cama como un pollo en brasas. No podía creerlo,. ¿había despertado el Sentido más poderoso, el del poder ilimitado?

No dormí absolutamente nada, ponderando e imaginando qué tendría que decirme el Gran Maestro cuando regresara. Ciertamente, me regañaría por no hacerle caso a Mu y encender mi Cosmo de esa manera agresiva--

Mu...

Me senté en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba el Lemuriano?

Y de paso¿qué habría pasado con él luego de que Saga llegara?

Tendría que preguntarle al mismo Saga en un rato. Y ya que no podía dormir, bien podría ver un rato la luna en el techo.

Costó los Dioses y su ayuda para que lograse subirme a la azotea, pero con un poco de suerte y la escalera que habían dejado convenientemente junto a la pared, llegué a mi usual _spot_ en el techo.

La luna ya se marchaba, zambulléndose entre los árboles mientras el cielo se teñía de rosa gracias a la aurora. Metida en mis pensamientos, examinando y especulando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que subí a ese malhadado avión de los mil demonios. Llegué a una conclusión que me dejó lo suficientemente satisfecha:

_Me lleva la grandísima m_...

Mu, _missing__ in action_; Saga, quedando como el salvador de la misión; Olga, probablemente pensando en sedarme para examinarme o ve tú a saber qué rayos hará; Ingrid y Rex, ni idea porque no los había visto...

Sólo me quedaba algo pendiente.

Alcé los ojos al cielo y le solté una retahíla de palabrotas, como si la bóveda celeste tuviese la culpa de mi _clumsiness_ y demás mala suerte.

Maldita sea.

Satisfecha con mi catarsis, cerré los ojos antes de darle la bienvenida al sol... para luego quedarme jetona en el techo de la casa.

Despertando en el mismo sitio unas horas después, sintiéndome como la tocineta del desayuno. Acalorada y sudada, bajé del techo para encontrarme con un Saga fresco como lechuga, apoyado en uno de los pilares de la casa mientras trataba a duras penas de no soltar la carcajada.

- ¿Qué?

- Pareces una muchachita de Biafra, creo que te pasaste de la mano tomando ese baño de sol -apuntó, mientras _snorted_ burlonamente.

- No seas racista, pendejo, alguien te puede lanzar un dardo con curare por tus palabras -respondí mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a la habitación y a una ducha que me quitaría el dolor de cabeza provocado por la exposición al sol.

_Asshole. Remind me again why I liked him in the first place?_

Ah, claro, por su increíble _sex-appeal_, su mente tan afilada como un puñal y su manera de interactuar conmigo, tan fluida como un río embravecido.

Pero eso no le impide continuar siendo un idiota, sentencié mientras me empapaba bajo la ducha. Realmente extrañaba la tina de Capricornio y la piscina de Géminis, sin contar la frescura de ambos Templos, templados y ventilados. Y también extrañaba la Fuente de Athena con sus poderes curativos...

Para cuando salí de la ducha, sintiéndome realmente bien (aunque aún acalorada), encontré mi atuendo normal sobre la cama. Dándole las gracias silenciosamente a Olga, procedí a vestirme con pantalones negros y un _tank top_ del mismo color. Descalza, me acerqué al espejo.

Tenía la cara bronceada, además de los brazos y hombros. Heh, casi podría decirse que había ido a la playa. Aunque la última vez que fui a la playa bebí con un Santo minusválido emocionalmente, agarrando la peor resaca de mi vida. Maldito vino.

Salí al patio, notando de inmediato que Saga no estaba por todo eso. Olga me hizo señas que me acercase a ella, pero la saludé de lejos y me alejé por el camino a la espesura.

Antes de regresar a Grecia, quería hablar con alguien, alguien a quien le debía todo lo que era en este momento, y mucho más.

Cakere.

Caminando a marcha rápida, confié en mi instinto para alcanzar la presencia de mi amiga de la infancia en donde estuviese. Cakere, Cakere...

Al cabo de unas horas, encontré un sendero escondido. Lo seguí, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre la nueva locación de la aldea nativa.

Sentí dos presencias siguiéndome, les permití hacerlo para no mostrar agresión.

Fui rodeada por varios hombres, quienes me apuntaban con machetes y lanzas rudimentarias, preguntándome a gritos quién era y qué quería en esa parte escondida de la selva. En cuanto mencioné a Cakere, uno de ellos avanzó y me hizo señas que le siguiera.

Un par de horas más y estaba entrando a la aldea, después de caminar lo mío desde el Campamento. Me dolían los pies, pero no dije nada.

Sólo cuando vi a mi amiga salir de una de las churuatas, con el rostro anegado por el llanto, dejé que Casiopea me inundase con sus poderes.

Cakere tenía la cara desfigurada, producto de cortes a través de sus mejillas y frente. Ella no podía creer que fuese yo la que estaba allí, por la manera en que cayó de rodillas, jurándole a Churún.

- Cakere -dije, con una leve sonrisa arrodillándome frente a ella-. Que el gavilán nunca deje de volar.

Mi amiga se abrazó a mí, llorando a lágrima viva, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y obviamente las dos habíamos dejado atrás a esas niñas que jugaban entre los árboles, perseguidas por un gritón Aldebarán y un severo Shura que amenazaba con dejarme sin cena.

- No puedo creerlo, Churún respondió a mis plegarias... -sollozó la pelinegra entre mis brazos-. Pensé... pensé que estabas muerta, que Canaima te había llevado...

- No, amiga... Canaima no es el peor de los males que he conocido, créeme... pero aquí estoy de regreso, aunque no por mucho tiempo -le respondí mientras le ofrecía un trozo de mi destrozado sari como pañuelo-. Vine a hacerme cargo de DaSilva, Cakere... ya no va a hacer más daño, te lo aseguro.

Luego de contarle todo lo que había vivido desde que nos habían separado, Cakere se mantuvo en silencio, analizando lo que había escuchado. Podía confiar en ella que no dudaría de todo lo que le había dicho, todas las increíbles cosas que había visto...

- Entonces... ¿el Toro era un poderoso guerrero? -asentí a su pregunta-. Y el otro, el de pelo verde,. ¿también?

- Sí, él fue mi Maestro en las montañas, más allá del océano -respondí, muriéndome de curiosidad al ver esas heridas mal curadas en el rostro de mi amiga-. Cakere... ¿quién te hizo eso?

Ella bajó sus ojos oscuros y meneó la cabeza.

- Ya no vive, el culpable. Después de que vimos unas luces en su campamento, nos encargamos de limpiar todo lo que había quedado en ese lugar.

Apreté los dientes. Había entendido sus palabras al vuelo... había sido alguien del grupo de Preto DaSilva quien le había hecho eso...

- Pero no te preocupes, ya Churún lo juzgó... y en su próxima vida él pagará por todos los daños que le hizo a su casa, seguramente convertido en un animal de presa, para que sienta en carne propia lo que es ser cazado -completó ella. Pude ver que no le importaba mucho el haber perdido gran parte de su belleza indígena, pues su paz interior estaba intacta.

- Pero Cakere, dime quién...

- No importa ya, Periquita -sonreí al escuchar ese sobrenombre que me habían puesto desde niña por hablar demasiado-. Está muerto, a los pies de Churún. Y ahora vamos a rogar por nosotros y nuestra gente, como siempre lo habíamos hecho. Aunque... muchos de nosotros ya no confían en los blancos, sabes...

- Me imagino... -no era para menos. El asunto de DaSilva casi se sale de control, si no hubiera sido por Saga... y por Casiopea, _for that matter_. Podría decirse además que era bastante obvio que la misión hubiera fracasado irremisiblemente si Saga no hubiera respondido a mi llamado.

Traté de no hundirme en auto-recriminaciones, no podía permitirme eso, no ahora. Miré a Cakere, quien me ofrecía una taza de barro llena de chicha.

- Bebe... y luego regresarás a tu gente, y no contarás a nadie de nuestra nueva casa, porque sé que tú más que nadie ha sentido lo que nuestra gente ha sufrido. Lo siento mucho, _Zelja_... pero es tiempo de que nuestros caminos tomen vías separadas, y no volverán a cruzarse.

- X -

Había caído la noche cuando regresé al Turpial, con los ojos ya secos y con el alma llena de plomo.

Cakere tenía razón, no podían seguir teniendo contacto con esta gente si querían mantener sus costumbres y cultura, como siempre habían hecho. La chicha estaba fermentada, lo que me dejó algo mareada y no me permitió memorizarme nada del camino de regreso.

- ¿Dónde demonios habías estado? -preguntó Saga apenas abrí la puerta de la oficina de Olga-. Estaba a punto de barrer esta selva con mi Cosmo, pero...--

- Está bien, andaba con Cakere... despidiéndome -murmuré, echándome el cabello hacia atrás-. Olga, manda a decir que muchas gracias por todo, pero la nueva locación de la aldea permanecerá en secreto...

- Entiendo, entiendo... -respondió ella tristemente.

- ¿Lo entiendes? Pues explícame, porque yo no lo entiendo -repliqué, mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados-. Explícame cómo es que Cakere fue objeto de la violencia de ese malnacido de DaSilva, explícame cómo es que alguien tuvo la abominación de mente de desfigurarle la cara de esa manera... ¡a ella!. ¡A alguien que nunca tuvo el valor de dañar nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una culebra de esta selva! Explícame,. ¿cómo es que no hay nadie vivo del campamento de los garimpeiros, porque los indígenas los mataron a todos, clamando por venganza?

Olga frunció el ceño, con los codos apoyados encima de la mesa.

- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó... varios militares sobrevolaron la zona con helicópteros y dieron cuenta que la estructura estaba abandonada y destruida, como si tuviera años así... y en cuanto a Cakere, pues... ella fue una de las primeras víctimas del abuso de DaSilva, pero el compañero que tiene ahora, Moti, la defendió y por eso el brasileño no pudo ponerle las manos encima. De eso ya hace unos años, pero eso fue lo que disparó la vena violenta de los indígenas, quienes atacaron a cuanto blanco se acercase a su aldea... hasta que hablé con Cakere y le dije que lo mejor era que se fueran para otro lado, si iban a seguir tirando flechas sin mirar primero.

Me pasé la mano por la cara, tratando de dominar mi temperamento.

- ¿Entonces fue ese perro quien la intentó violar?. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Hubiera sabido eso antes y me lo echo al pico para que se meta con alguien de su tamaño!

- Zelha, no podías saberlo, no sabíamos nada hasta esta mañana, que vimos a Moti cruzando el río...

- _This is worthless_ -dije, cruzando la oficina y abriendo la puerta-. Buenas noches, Olga, Saga... ya me siento perfectamente, regresaremos cuando tú lo dispongas.

Y cerré la puerta con suavidad.

- X -

Las pesadillas me mantuvieron despierta el resto de la noche. Apenas cabeceaba un poco, las imágenes de DaSilva cerca de mí y el rostro otrora hermoso de Cayere flotaban en mi cabeza, haciendo que recuperase la conciencia. Hacía calor.

Casi extrañaba esa cabaña que me habían asignado cuando recibí la armadura.

Extrañamente, Casiopea se había mantenido en silencio desde mi encuentro con Cakere. Me imaginé que Saga pensó que mi _outburst_ en la oficina de Olga se debía a ella, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Me sentía tan frustrada por no haberle dado una lección bien merecida al jefe de los garimpeiros que tenía ganas de gritar.

No podía esperar para regresar al Santuario y acabar con esta farsa. La misión podría haber sido cumplida, pero me sentía tan fracasada como si nunca hubiera hecho nada útil en la vida, pensé mientras me paseaba en la habitación como un león enjaulado.

Maldita sea.

No podía dormir, eso estaba más que claro. No podía hacer más que sentarme en el alféizar de la ventana y mirar la noche pasar.

Y lo que más me entristecía era... que ya nada me ataba a este lugar.

Soltando un suspiro, escuché a Saga moverse a mis espaldas y colocar sus manos en mis hombros.

- ¿No puedes dormir?. ¿Aún estás molesta?

- No, y sí. Estoy que si me pinchan no sangro -respondí, sin mirarlo-. ¿Dónde demonios está Mu?

- Fue llamado de regreso al Santuario, hubo una batalla en el Norte con Camus, Shiryu y Hyoga, resultando en varios pedazos menos para la armadura de Acuario. Parece que Alexiel tuvo que ver en la última paliza que le dieron a Camus, no sé...

- Alex anda formalita con el Ikarus -dije, mientras sentía los dedos del Geminiano deslizarse por mis hombros y dar comienzo a un masaje-. Parece que ese pelirrojo le brindó el respeto que ella quería, por eso le dio calabazas a ese témpano.

- Y tú no que respetas a nadie,. ¿no? Siempre tienes un sobrenombre para todo el mundo.

- Sólo le pongo el _nickname_ a quien se lo merece, azulejo -contesté moviendo el cuello para darle más espacio a sus manos-. Sobretodo si es alguien que se busca la ira de la Madre Tierra, heh.

- Tienes muchos humos en la cabeza -dijo Saga suavemente, mientras masajeaba mi cabeza. Ya me sentía mucho más relajada, olvidando poco a poco los pensamientos funestos que plagaban mi mente.

- No más que tú, _Goldie_ -murmuré antes de reclinarme contra él. Era una atmósfera tan pacífica, que no pude por menos que maravillarme por lo fácil que era llevarme con él. Saga podía ser un _pain in the ass_, pero estaba más que clara que su inteligencia, sabiduría y sentido del sarcasmo era muy _challenging_ para mi propio sentido del humor. No muchos podían estar sin inmutarse ante varias de mis malacrianzas, por eso es que Shura, y hasta el mismo Aldebarán, me propinaban tantos regaños.

- Zelha, si las cosas no hubieran pasado así... -el murmullo llegó cerca de mi oído-. ¿Crees que me hubieras hecho más caso?

- Mmm...

Saga sonrió contra mis cabellos y me levantó en brazos, para posarme en la cama. Me había quedado dormida, por fin.

- X -

El día asomaba ser encapotado, pues no se veía ni un trozo de azul en el cielo. Un día perfecto para equipararse con mi humor y estado de ánimo.

Olga había ido de allá para acá, chequeando los pacientes de caney en caney, mientras yo la observaba desde mi puesto en el borde del pozo en el centro del Campamento. Ingrid ayudaba diligentemente, pero podía adivinar que la alemana se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido. Sus labios marcaban una línea tensa en su rostro, sólo esbozando una leve sonrisa al paciente que atendía. Y Rex, sentado en una mesa a la sombra, tecleando como loco en una computadora portátil.

Al echarme el cabello para atrás, el tintineo de los brazaletes que Cakere me había dado hacía tanto tiempo llamó mi atención. Eran de oro, recordé, pero de un oro tan extraño...

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con Saga, quien asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

Mientras, me entretuve haciendo sonar las pulseras, asombrada de sus colores y su musicalidad. Sonaban como unas campanitas pequeñas, de las que usaba Sir Drake para entretener a los niños de la tribu de Cakere cuando les ponía las vacunas de gripe y demás.

- Y perdí una amiga... -murmuré ausentemente, pensando en ella. Saga no dijo nada, haciéndose el que no me había escuchado. Hice una mueca con los labios y toqué su hombro con un dedo-. ¿Alguna vez perdiste a un amigo, Saga?

El Santo de Géminis guardó silencio por un buen rato, mientras observábamos el cielo clarear y mostrar una tonalidad de azul clarísimo, como si la misma bóveda celeste no quisiera llamar mucho la atención.

- Los perdí a todos cuando Ares se posesionó de mi cuerpo -respondió después de un rato. Ya pensaba que no me respondería y me estaba regañando por hacerle esa pregunta tan personal-. Maté a varios, de hecho, cuando el Dios de la Guerra se hacía presente en mi furia. Otros eligieron escapar de mí, pero uno por uno fueron cayendo en mis trampas...

No me atreví a interrumpirlo. Sabía que ese tipo de recuerdo era imborrable, por lo que intenté mostrarle algo de apoyo entrelazando su brazo con el mío y reclinándome contra él.

- Luego vinieron Seiya y los demás y lograron que yo pudiera salir de mi prisión mental, mirando los ojos de Athena, una jovencita con Cosmo de Diosa que mi cuerpo había intentado asesinar, por más que mi mente no lo quisiese... y después... liberación.

- Saga... -murmuré, mirando su perfil serio y lejano.

- Está bien, Athena dice que tengo que hablar de esto si quiero superarlo -susurró él de vuelta-. Conseguí a mi Maestro luego que volví a la vida, pero nunca pude pedirle perdón por todos los pecados que había cometido contra él, contra mi misión, contra sus enseñanzas y contra mi misma vida... pero lo soporté, porque era la tarea que nos había impuesto para lograr la redención final, advertirle a Athena sobre el peligro de Hades...

Fruncí el ceño, atando cabos--... acaso era... ¿Shion?

- Tu Maestro... ¿era el Patriarca?

- Sí, era mi Maestro, el de Mu y el de Aiolos -respondió en voz baja-. Era justo, estricto, amable, poderoso... nunca nos maltrató. Nunca nos regañó sin propósito. Nunca nos reprochó sin razón... y nunca, jamás, nos golpeó de manera que dejase huella. Todas sus lecciones tenían un modo, un hecho, una verdad... y luego yo se lo agradecí hundiéndole un puñal en el pecho.

Por asombroso que fuese, Casiopea se mantuvo al margen de esta historia cargada de emociones. Pude mantener la compostura al tiempo apretaba el brazo de Saga, mientras sus palabras surcaban el aire con profundidad, llevándome al sitio de los hechos que contaba, sintiendo lo mismo que sintió él. Frío, soledad, oscuridad... confusión, desesperación.

- Luego... Athena nos trajo de vuelta, luego de haberse enfrentado con más Dioses que nos tacharon de herejes y de pecadores... y aún no sé si realmente me merezco esta vida, esta recompensa... fui cruel, fui despiadado, fui un... asesino.

- Saga, el soldado que mira más allá de sus órdenes se tropieza con sus propias botas -murmuré, citando a uno de los próceres de mi país-. Tal vez fue el Destino el que estableció que tú tuvieses que hacer todo eso, ser verdugo, ser justiciero, ser suicida, ser Santo y pecador... míralo de este modo, Athena no te hubiese traído de regreso, a ti y a tu hermano, si no hubiese visto la valía que tiene tu corazón y tu alma...

Saga volvió la cara abruptamente y me miró fijamente, clavando esa mirada azul oscuro en mis ojos amarillos, permitiéndome ver en sus profundidades insondables, turbulentas como el fondo del océano.

- Gracias -dijo luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, que otra persona no hubiera visto pero yo, conociendo sus expresiones, pude ver claramente-. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Nos vamos?

Miré a mi alrededor y cerré los ojos.

- Sí... es hora de regresar _a casa_.

-----------

Aquí como que vuelvo a retomar las riendas de la historia, heheh... ciertamente perdí el control de la historia sacando a los Santos del Santuario, por lo que pudieron notar. Así que esta es mi reivindicación por el fume del arc anterior. Disculpen las molestias causadas, jaja... a mí también me supo mal.

Decidí alargar un poco más la historia, viendo que el plot final sólo lo podré develar en cinco capítulos más, no en dos como había pensado. Veremos qué me depara el Oráculo, pues. Tenía que postear esto el 10 de enero, que es el día de mi cumpleaños, pero a la final me sacaron de la casa y no pude, haha. Un secreto que les comparto: Shura cumplió años el 12 y le regalé un drabble porno. ¡Vayan a mi LJ a leerlo! XD

Melina no Sukoorpion:. ¿Ahora eres Melina von Garuda?. ¡Cómo te gustan los clones de Milo, mujer! X'D  
Heheheh, bueno, espero que sigas conmigo y que la calidad no baje, con este capítulo que es el último del arc de la Selva, regresamos al Santuario para más emociones. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, amiga!

Shadir: Hahahaha bueno, Casiopea tampoco se lo pone fácil... xD  
¡Gracias por tu review, linda!

Ophelia Inmortal: Hahaha, bueno, no te hago nada X'D  
Es un honor que nos elijas para hacer una historia, linda, pero el plot de Lux Aeterna está desarrollado en su entera totalidad y terminado. Sólo queda postear lo que queda... aunque, te invito a que escribas lo que quieras,. ¡Argesh Marek y yo lo leeremos!. ;D

Pilla Doll: Bueno, ya el tipo tuvo su castigo, esperemos a ver qué más pasa... :P  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Astarot: Okay, gracias por la información ;D

Navarhta: esquiva los tomates podridos lanzados por Navi Espera, espera, te dije que aún no se definían las cosas, mujer, cálmateeeeeee o.oU  
checa la habitación por el eco Oh oh, ohhhh ohhhhhhhhh... Bueno, espera un poco y veremos qué tiene que decir Mu acerca de eso... sí, las alertas no estaban llegando, me imagino que estuvieron jurungando por ahí los admins de FF. Esperemos que esta sí llegue Oo  
Pues, sí, me dio bastante risa el comentario, además... gracias por tu apoyo, linda, sabes que se hace lo que puede para brindar un rato de entretenimiento, y espero que esa computadora se le quite lo gay y te deje escribir, hahaha X'D ¡Gracias por tu comentario!. ;D

Hyuuga Temari: Pues Nena-chan, no hace más falta el que nadie espera, y como nadie lo espera, nadie lo pela. Becho nena, no hay que hacer caso de los mirones de palo. -apapacho-

Damaris Anna: Bueno, ya el trama de la Selva llegó a su fin, ahora lo que toca es regresar al Santuario y enfrentar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido,. ¿no es así?  
Yo también tendría unas gríngolas puestas, haha, aunque la chica está confundida, lo cual es obvio, por todo lo que está viviendo y lo que ha pasado, lo cual es más obvio, además de que Casiopea siempre la molestará, para añadirle la cereza al heladito, haha.  
Yo tampoco entiendo a los pedófilos, es... demasiado enfermo lo que hacen con los niños. ¡Gracias por entender un poco mi motivo para hacer de DaSilva un personaje odiado!  
Pues... muchísisisisisimas gracias, mi linda, por tu comentario tan halagador. Me emociona en verdad saber que el mensaje que promovemos con el proyecto de los Diarios de las Amazonas está llegando, además de pasar un rato agradable con nuestros escritos. A ti, Damaris, muchas gracias por tu constancia para con nosotras, muchas gracias por tus palabras y muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo.

¡Gracias a todos! -waves-


	29. Lost in the Twilight Hall

**Disclaimer:. **¿Míos?JA! I wish.

**AN:** Sé que me deben odiar, pero más explicaciones al final del capítulo. Si no les importa el spoiler de KiM antes de tiempo, continuaremos sin más dilaciones.Gracias por leer.**  
**

**Lost in the Twilight Hall**

_A Aninnis-Ligabiss y Shadir-Elena_.

Era impresionante cómo una onda de calor podía causarte tanto impacto como el de una bofetada. Después de despedirnos de Olga, Ingrid y Rex, quienes me abrazaron uno por uno como si nos estuviésemos despidiendo para siempre, seguí a Saga fuera del campamento con pies ligeros.

Corriendo entre el follaje detrás del Geminiano, no pude por menos que sentir esa angustia que me invadió cuando dejé la selva por vez primera, para perseguir un sueño y un destino que me estaba impuesto desde mi nacimiento. Shura me contó luego que no pude acostumbrarme al cambio sino hasta mucho después de haber llegado a Los Pirineos, pero estando tan niña, pude superarlo con el montón de cosas nuevas que había por ver en el viaje hacia España y a las montañas fronterizas del país.

Encontramos la misma roca alta que utilizó Mu para aterrizar de nuestra tele-transportación desde Gringolandia, donde Saga se volvió a mirarme, para encontrar que yo observaba hacia el horizonte.

Un mar de verdor increíble, lleno de peligros, de misterios y de recovecos tan místicos como ancestrales, esa era mi selva... aunque ya no la sintiera mía, aunque ya fuera una extraña en este medio, aunque ya yo no tuviera cabida en ella...

- Zelha... ¿nos vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza y rodeé su torso con los brazos, mientras él convocaba su Cosmo y exclamaba uno de sus ataques, la gran _Another Dimension_.

No volvería a la Selva en lo que me restaba de vida.

- X -

Caí sentada en algo mullido, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Ese maldito ataque de Saga siempre me mareaba, por lo que sacudí la cabeza tratando de enfocar mi vista.

Fruncí el ceño cuando vi una vasta extensión de arena, mas no reconocía nada. Saga se inclinó y me tendió su mano para ayudarme.

- ¿Dónde coño estamos?

- Estamos en Grecia,. ¿no reconoces el Cabo Sunion cuando lo ves? -me respondió burlón, mientras yo observaba a mi alrededor de nuevo.

Claro, este era el camino para la playa, un mini desierto que yacía entre la playa y el camino que existía antes de entrar a la parte rocosa que guardaba el Santuario.

- Hubiera querido llegar a la playa, pero tengo una promesa que mantener -añadió él con uno de sus esbozos de sonrisa sarcástica, para luego ponerse serio-. De hecho, tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible, Shion quiere vernos.

Acomodé el morral y la caja de la armadura a mi espalda, mientras seguía a Saga por la vereda arenosa que enfilaba hacia el macizo rocoso que salvaguardaba nuestro hogar.

Al irnos aproximando a Athene, me detuve, rebuscando en mi morral. Saga alzó una ceja y se detuvo más adelante, para luego ver cómo me levantaba con mi vieja máscara en la mano.

- ¿Y eso?

- Órdenes del Gran Maestro, los habitantes de Athene no saben lo de la derogación de la Ley de las Máscaras... así que debemos usarlas hasta que ellos digieran esa noticia.

- Athena visitó la villa hace unos días, Zel -respondió él, ojeando la máscara que yo estaba tan renuente a usar-. Shion les dio parte de esa decisión en ese momento, de hecho fue porque Chloe regresó de su misión por este camino y ella no tenía puesta su máscara... así que tuvieron que soltar la lengua antes de que estallase una revuelta en la villa.

Ahogué una risita mientras me imaginaba a Chloe tan oronda caminando como si nada en el mundo le importase, mientras que los aldeanos la miraban con la boca abierta y cuchicheaban a su paso.

Ese era uno de los encantos de Athene. Era una villa preciosa, de casitas blancas con tejados azules... pero sus pobladores no eran más chismosos porque no tenían acceso a Internet.

Dejando la máscara de nuevo en el morral, entramos en la ruidosa villa, atareada en pleno día de mercado. Los niños corrían de un lado para otro, mientras los aldeanos regateaban unos con otros los precios de los artículos a la venta. Frutas, legumbres, hortalizas... pasando por vestidos y telas, hasta _souvenirs_ y estatuillas de Palas Atenea, sosteniendo su escudo y a la victoriosa Niké.

Varias mujeres fijaron su mirada en Saga, quien iba junto a mí tan imperturbable como si estuviese caminando por el patio de su casa. Tch, _divo_.

- Si las miradas tuvieran algún efecto estarías como los Dioses te trajeron al mundo, azulejo -me burlé en un susurro mientras me tapaba la boca para reprimir la risita. Saga me miró de reojo y soltó un bufido.

- Yo no soy el único, muchacha... más de uno te está mirando con ojos de lobo hambriento -respondió mientras le lanzaba un _glare_ a un tipo que dejó de masticar el bocado de _gyro_ que se había metido a la boca por mirarme. El pobre hombre al ver a Saga se atragantó y tosió varias veces antes de aplacar su acceso con unos tragos de un vaso de metal que tenía a su lado.

No pude aguantar y solté una carcajada.

- Saga, pareces un novio celoso -critiqué yo mientras inconscientemente le lanzaba un i_glare_/i parecido a un grupo de mujeres que parecían desvestir a mi compañero con los ojos, mientras comentaban entre cuchicheos. Ellas se cruzaron de brazos y me dieron la espalda, alejándose. Tch, _droolers_. Saga se rió entre dientes y me tomó del brazo, halándome hacia él.

- Y tú pareces una esposa posesiva -replicó con un _smug __smirk_-. Esas mujeres siempre me miran, pero cuando las observo siempre salen corriendo.

- Es que quién no te va a tener miedo a ti -reboté con sorna-. ¡Apuesto a que media villa te tiene un temor horrible, eres el monstruo de la Fuente! _Fear my fluffy hair!! M__WAHAHA!!_/

- ¿Y por qué tú no me tienes miedo? -preguntó sin perder el paso-. Si a ver vamos, tú más que nadie eres la que me responde de esa manera tan burlona e impertinente...

- Ah, es porque tu _fluffy hair_ no me da miedo,. ¿ves? Sólo cuando es gris -dije mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello, encontrando el mechón que había cortado hacía tanto tiempo ya-. Es más, creo tener aún el resto de este pedazo... quería hacerme una brocha para pintar la cabaña, pero a la final no me resultó...

- Si quieres cortas más, para que me lo emparejes -saltó él con una mirada intensa-. Así me darías todo el derecho de cortar tu cabello, si bien diría que el que sale perdiendo si te lo corto seré yo mismo.

- Ah, ya cállate, _fuzzy stuffed doll_... sin embargo creo que sí me lo cortaré, está muy largo y me pueden confundir con un hombre...

Solté la risa de nuevo, acompañada por los _snickers_ de Saga. Definitivamente, nuestros _banters_ eran demasiado divertidos, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer cuando se refería a picar al otro. El primero que se molestaba, perdía.

- Por lo menos yo luzco lo suficientemente masculino como para no ser confundido con una mujer -contestó mientras tomaba mi cabello recogido en la usual _ponytail_-. Y viendo tu cara, no creo que alguien esté tan ciego como para confundirte con Afrodita... aunque estamos de acuerdo en que se ve demasiado femenino, sí...

- No, de hecho se ve demasiado lindo, como buen metrosexual -repliqué con una sonrisa maquiavélica-. Se ve bonito, se cuida el cabello, se pinta... ¡parece una geisha! Con razón Alexa se mudó con gusto luego de haber ganado su armadura, jaja.

- Qué mala eres -Saga _sneered_-. Alguien tendrá que darte una lección algún día para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores.

- _Go ahead, make me_ -dije acercando la cara a la de él, retándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita-. Mira que tengo unas ganas de patear traseros dorados desde que gané a Casiopea... capaz y eso es el árbol que me dijo el Gran Maestro, quién sabe...

- No me retes, muchachita -respondió él a milímetros de mi rostro. Allí fue que me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, podía percibir su aroma de siempre, aroma a poder, a historia, a canela maderada-. Puedes salir perdiendo, la última vez no fue tan fácil para ti y terminaste perdiendo un sentido y en coma...

- Eso es porque no pude controlar mi poder, además, que te dolió que te hubiera pateado el trasero, lo sabes bien.

- Tomó cinco Santos de Bronce con poderes de Dorados para derrotarme, tomó una encarnación de Buda para hacerme perder los sentidos... ¿quién tiene mejor resistencia, a ver?

Fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua.

- Te la crees de mucho porque fuiste contenedor de un Dios, Saga... apuesto a que ya tuviste tu lección de humildad,. ¿no?

- Apostaría lo que fuera a que esa lengua serviría muy bien en otros menesteres... -replicó con ese tono de voz bajo que me causaba tanto calor.

Advertí que sus ojos habían caído un poco, dándole toda la apariencia de "ojos encapuchados". Aparté la mirada de la suya, para notar que muchos aldeanos nos miraban, como si fuéramos los actores de una tragedia griega. Mis mejillas enrojecieron como un tomate y me aparté, para seguir caminando frente a él.

- Vamos, mijo,. ¿no que tenías que verte con Shion?

No me volví a verlo, pero estuve segura que sonreía arrogantemente, como siempre.

_Ass_, pensé fastidiada, antes de entrar al Paso de los CdC.

- X -

Contuve las ganas de llorar cuando el camino se abrió frente a mí, dejando ver el Santuario en todo su esplendor. Doce construcciones hermosísimas, vetustas y llenas de historia, se erguían orgullosas en su emplazamiento, desafiando a quien las mirase a entrar en sus profundidades, como altivas, orgullosas de sus Guardianes.

Tenía que admitirlo... estaba enamorada del Santuario.

El Reloj estaba apagado, pero sus símbolos en vez de números brillaban con la luz del sol del mediodía. El camino a la Fuente de Athena estaba oculto por la vegetación que sólo crecía salvaje allí, mientras que los primeros escalones que daban una desafiante bienvenida al extraño y comenzaban su largo recorrido por la Calzada Zodiacal, empezando por Aries, se hacían presentes ante nosotros.

Suspiré profundamente, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios, que Saga advirtió de inmediato.

- Vamos a ver si sigues sonriendo cuando lleguemos allá arriba -dijo burlonamente, mientras comenzaba el largo y exhaustivo ascenso. _I sneered_.

- ¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio si te gano en una carrera hasta allá arriba?

Saga se volvió a mirarme, como sopesando los pro y los contra, para luego volverse y continuar subiendo con paso flojo.

- Si tú ganas, puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Y si yo gano... me concederás un deseo.

Dicho esto, partió como una exhalación en dirección a Aries. _DAMN YOU, CHEATER ASS!!!_

Maldiciéndolo, _I flared_ mi Cosmo y lo seguí, entrando en la Primera Casa como un rayo. Vi a Kiki saliendo de su habitación y deteniéndose en seco cuando me vio, a lo que le hice un saludo con la mano y le grité que lo vería después.

Extrañamente, Mu no se hallaba por todo eso.

Haciendo una mueca, maldije a Saga de nuevo y salí de Aries, para ver un i_glimpse_/i de su cabello azul desaparecer en la entrada de Tauro.

Ojalá Aldebarán pudiese detenerlo, pensé al entrar al Segundo Templo... para chocar contra una pared que se me atravesó de repente.

- _Garotinha_ -dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisa, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie-. ¿Cómo te fue con--?

- ¡Luego, Papá, Saga me va a ganar! -dije mientras emprendía la carrera de nuevo y dejando a mi querido Taurino con un palmo de narices-. ¡Te contaré luego, te quiero!

Salí del Tauro riéndome, al ver la cara de Aldebarán hecha piedra. Yo no vocalizaba mucho mis emociones, pero ciertamente no podía pasar un momento así sin decirle que le quería, al menos para que se acordara.

Pasé por Géminis como una exhalación, sin notar si quiera la mata de cabello azul que se escondía en una esquina. Salí del Templo, para ver más arriba a Saga entrando a Leo.

_Oh, bugger_.

- ¡¡Chloe!! -grité en cuando entré a Cáncer-. ¡¡CANGREJA!!

- _Sacre bleu!_ -se oyó desde un rincón-. ¡Regresaste más escandalosa que nunca, Cabrita!

- ¿Por qué no detuviste a esa excusa de peluche trasquilado cuando pasó por aquí?

- Porque pasó tan rápido que casi no lo advertí, y luego me dio hueva detenerle -me respondió, alzando la botella que tenía en la mano, como brindando su excelente idea. Le saqué la lengua y corrí hacia la salida, agitando la mano.

- ¡¡Hablamos después, a ver si dejas de saquearle la bodega a DeathMask!!

- ¡¡Esto es herencia, vino con la Casa!! -gritó ella desde su posición-. ¡Bonito bronceado!

Sobretodo, tenía la cara roja por la carrera, pero la siesta en el techo de la casa de la selva me bronceó a pedazos. Le envié una mentada de madre mental a Chloe y continué mi camino.

Pasé por Leo, Virgo, Escorpio y Sagitario sin problemas, aunque Shaka me regañó mentalmente por las mismas razones que regañó a Shura la otra vez. Pero me excusé diciéndole que tenía que reportarme ante Athena lo más pronto posible, por lo que cortó su réspice y me dejó pasar sin más dilaciones.

Capricornio estaba sola y oscura. Fruncí el ceño e hice volar mi Cosmo, haciendo que las antorchas se encendieran con un _flash_.

Pero, si Chloe había regresado... ¿dónde estaba Shura?

Cierto, Shura y yo estábamos peleados, pero dejar el Templo solo... eso no era cosa de él...

Dejé las luces encendidas, continuando hacia Acuario y a Piscis, sin encontrar impedimentos en ninguna de las Casas.

Llegué al terraplén que se abría antes del Templo Patriarcal, donde me tuve que inclinar a tomar aire. La carrera que había hecho no había sido tan desesperada como la que corrí contra Shura, pero ciertamente fue más larga y más forzada.

Caminé hasta la puerta del Templo del Patriarca respirando pesadamente, intentando controlarme un poco antes de reportarme ante el Maestro Shion. Luego, abrí la puerta y me deslicé hacia el interior.

Saga se hallaba con una rodilla hincada en el suelo ante Shion, quien se hallaba de pie en la escalinata frente al Trono Patriarcal, mientras que en éste... Athena.

Al verla, prácticamente floté hasta arrodillarme al lado de Saga.

- Habéis ido muy lejos para llevar la palabra de humanidad y amor de la Diosa -comenzó Shion con voz suave. No me atreví a levantar la mirada, fijándola en el suelo-. Sin embargo, el peligro ocasionado por la situación presentada en la selva amazónica no se manejó de la manera más conveniente.

Me sentí peor de lo que me sentía _already_, viendo que mi misión habría sido un total y absoluto fracaso si Saga no hubiera llegado en el momento que lo hizo. Cerré los ojos y bajé más la cabeza, peleando contra mis propias lágrimas.

- Los seres humanos, empero, son tan volátiles y distintos como puede ser una gota de agua de otra gota. Similares pero a la vez tan distintos, que puede notarse realmente sólo cuando miras de cerca ambas gotas, tan idénticas en su apariencia.

Sentí la mirada de Athena sobre mí, pero aún así no alcé los ojos. Me sentía tan llena de vergüenza que no me atrevía siquiera a encontrar su mirada. No me sentía ni siquiera digna de estar en su presencia.

- Gracias a Saga, quien pudo contrarrestar un desastre inminente, la misión se declaró todo un éxito. Pero, Zelha de Casiopea, pudiste haber enfrentado a tu oponente sin reparo alguno,. ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Viéndome interpelada, tuve por fuerza que alzar la cabeza. Aún con los ojos cerrados, pude ver la luminosidad del aura de mi Diosa, cálida, amable, reconfortante, la cual me empujó a hablar.

- ...No quería hacer uso de mi fuerza, Maestro... no quería abusar de la fragilidad del ser humano... no quería hacerle daño, por más que DaSilva haya elegido caminar su vida por el sendero equivocado... no quería...

Silencio.

Bajé de nuevo la cabeza. No podía mirar a Shion a la cara, mucho menos aventurarme a ver la decepción que seguramente estaba reflejada en su rostro... y en el de la Señora Athena.

- Viendo que tu empatía provocada por Casiopea fue una vez más tu perdición, no se puede culparte por ser humana, más humana que muchos que habitan el Santuario -dijo Shion, con voz ligera, como intentando descargarme de culpa, aunque yo no pudiera verlo de ese modo-. Zelha,. ¡mira a los ojos de la Diosa!

Levanté la cara como un resorte ante la orden del Gran Maestro, fijando mis ojos en los de Athena... y no pude evitar soltar el llanto.

Los ojos de la Diosa estaban llenos de amor, comprensión y entendimiento, como si supiese toda la confusión que reinaba en mi alma, como si estuviese conciente del _turmoil_ en el que estaba envuelto mi mente y corazón...

_- Lady Athena, my Goddess... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... please, forgive me!!_

Estaba inconsolable, ya me veía vagando por el mundo sin rumbo, pues después de este error garrafal, no podía, no podía ser digna de estar frente a Ella, mucho menos de portar una de sus armaduras...

- Zelha... -mi llanto se cortó en seco. La Diosa me había hablado, y no con su voz cósmica, sino con su voz terrenal, salida de la garganta de ese frágil cuerpo que era su contenedor-. Ser humano es la experiencia más gratificante que he probado en todos los ciclos de Guerras Sagradas, por lo que sé lo que significa estar desesperada por una equivocación... no temas,. ¡el Santuario es tu hogar!

Era primera vez que la escuchaba hablar y me regalaba con ese pequeño discurso sobre su vida... no podía respirar de la impresión, era como si me hubieran dado todas las claves resueltas de la Teoría de la Relatividad, pero en un nivel increíble, divino... e incomparable con las ecuaciones matemáticas de un viejo loco.

¡Y me decía que el Santuario era mi casa!

Parpadeé, sin dejar de mirarla sonreírme satisfecha, como si me hubiese dado una sencilla lección. Tragué saliva, intentando poner en palabras mi estado máximo de confusión, pero ella meneó la cabeza, como negando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Parpadeé de nuevo, mientras que Shion ocultaba su risita tras una mano y se dirigía de nuevo a mí.

- Zelha, antes Aprendiza de Capricornio, es tu nueva misión el impartir conocimiento. Por ello, en los próximos días se presentará ante ti una criatura de los Dioses, a la cual formarás con los principios aprendidos de tu Maestro y le enseñarás todo lo que es concerniente a ser un Guerrero de Athena, un Fiel Santo, un Pacificador Cósmico. Ahora eres Maestra, y como tal te será tratada.

Si alguien me hubiese visto en ese momento, juraría que Medusa me había impactado un ladrillazo con sus ojos, porque me quedé tan de piedra que se me olvidó respirar de nuevo.

¿Yo... enseñar?

Athena asintió, como respondiendo a mi pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír benévolamente. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza, aceptando mi tarea mudamente, aunque por dentro me mataba el pánico.

- X -

- Zelha, espera... ¡Zelha!

Iba dando tumbos sin ver. Luego de que Shion nos despidió, salí como una autómata del Templo Patriarcal, sin acordarme de Saga. De hecho, no me acordé de nada anterior al momento en el que escuché la etérea y musical voz terrenal de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises.

- ¡Zelha, por las piedras del Santuario, párate ahí!

Obedecí ciegamente, más porque la orden entró a mi cerebro sin yo haber procesado la voz que la empleaba. Saga se detuvo a mi lado y me levantó en vilo, llevándome como un saco de patatas a través de los Templos hasta llegar a Capricornio.

Allí, me bajó y me sentó en el fresco suelo de piedra, donde se sentó a mi lado, esperando a que yo saliera de mi estado de shock y reaccionara.

Levanté los ojos, encontrándome con una figura harto conocida. La Estatua de Athena otorgándole la Espada Sagrada a su Guerrero más fiel se erguía frente a mí, como recordándome una vez más que la presencia de la Diosa estaba en todos lados.

- Hace mucho tiempo, en un ciclo de Guerras Sagradas donde hubo más caídos que triunfadores, un guerrero arrojado y valiente se enfrentó contra un Juez de Hades, resultando merecedor de los favores de Niké la Victoriosa -escuché a Saga entonar con voz suave, como recitando de memoria-. Este guerrero era un Capricorniano que, sin tener técnicas asombrosas o terminantes como los demás, siempre favoreció la misión de su Diosa manteniendo una conducta intachable, anteponiendo sus deberes a sus deseos y comprometiéndose en las batallas dando el todo por el todo, sin importarle que tal vez debiese sacrificar su propia vida a favor del gran esquema, de la misión de Athena.

Observé cómo la luz mortecina de la tarde hacía brillar la espada de piedra de la Estatua de la Recompensa, como haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que la Excalibur era la protagonista de la historia.

- En la batalla contra el Juez de Hades, dio todo lo que tenía y mucho más, para probarle a ese Juez y a todos los demás que podía vencerle, aún cuando él mismo se considerase un guerrero de poca monta. Mucho fue el asombro del Juez, Minos, cuando el aura de la propia Diosa fue la que se interpuso en el ataque mortal, rechazando todo daño hacia su servidor que había probado ser el más fiel... y obsequiando esa fidelidad entregada, esa lealtad constante, esa sincera nobleza, con el máximo de los regalos. Una Espada que lo podía cortar todo, desde el más breve de los cabellos hasta el metal más duro, hasta la montaña más férrea, hasta el corazón más frío.

Volví los ojos hacia Saga, bebiéndome cada palabra ansiosamente, como siempre me pasaba cada vez que él me contaba algo. Éste sonrió al ver que estaba pendiente de lo que decía e hizo un movimiento con la mano, haciendo brillar la silueta del sirviente de Athena, más que la propia Excalibur.

- El divino regalo no es la moraleja de la historia, pequeña. Es la perseverancia que tienen los de tu signo para lograr lo que se proponen, entre tercos y tenaces, entre porfiados y obstinados, sólo los Capricornios, aún más que los Géminis, aún más que los Sagitarios, aún más que cualquier otro signo zodiacal, tiene la fuerza de voluntad y el espíritu para seguir intentándolo. Nunca desfallecen, por más imposible que sea la meta.

Suspiré. Las palabras de la leyenda de Saga habían logrado que yo olvidase el hecho de que ahora tendría a un niño o niña a mi cargo, y que tendría que moldear su impresionable mente para que fuese un Santo.

Un Santo, _fuck the world_.

_Shit._

Un niño o niña que pelearía contra todos los males del mundo a favor de esa jovencita que guardaba la esencia de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y de las Guerras Justas...

- Y ahora tendré que enseñar...

- Vamos, lo harás muy bien... sólo tienes que tener paciencia, los críos suelen ser bien cargantes cuando están pequeños. La paciencia es la virtud más grande que tienen los Cabritos, así que no te será difícil ser una Maestra del próximo Santo... ¿qué dices, te quedas ahí viendo crecer el musgo en el suelo o qué?

Tal vez Saga no se había dado cuenta, pero sus palabras me hicieron recordar algo que había olvidado hace tiempo... esa lección aún no aprendida de Mu, sobre "_hacer crecer las rocas_"...

La paciencia era una virtud, tan ponderada, que podías ver crecer las rocas... ¿pero cómo hacerlas crecer, per se?

La curiosidad me había picado en su momento, pero ahora me espoleaba por completo. Agradeciéndole a Saga por sus palabras con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, corrí escaleras abajo hacia mi cabaña, donde me esperaba el final de mi investigación mental.

Y prontamente, lo encontré. Mis dos únicos libros (el primero, un compilado de un autor británico que se inventó una lengua entera para una historia épica, la cual Sir Drake adoraba, mientras que el otro libro era sobre las costumbres de un país que había visitado recientemente), reposaban donde los había dejado, encima de la cama. Tomando el último de ellos, me eché encima de la cama, surfeando entre las páginas... hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

¿Pero qué demonios era el _wa_(1)?

¿Tranquilidad espiritual...?

Bueno, con Casiopea metiendo el hocico donde no la llamaban y en el momento más inoportuno, era como difícil que pueda mantenerme ecuánime espiritualmente... aunque si iba a convertirme en la chaperona e institutriz de un chiquillo aprendiz, bien podría ejercer las virtudes de la paciencia.

Miré el techo, soltando un nuevo suspiro y pensando _randomly_ que tendría que revestirlo para que no me cayera encima una gotera cuando lloviera, visto el agujero que tenía el mismo y volviendo a mis pensamientos rápidamente, resolví cumplir con lo que me habían encomendado con todas las de la ley.

Ese niño sería un Dorado, por mi vida que lo sería.

Sí, lo sería.

--------------------

(1): Alusión al concepto de "ver crecer las rocas", planteado por James Clavell en Shogun. Lectura recomendada a los que quieran leer una historia del Japón antiguo.

-------------------

Sí, sé que me he perdido, y les ofrezco infinitas disculpas a mis lectores. Si han pasado a ver mi profile últimamente, se podrán dar cuenta que no he estado ociosa. Amazonverse y Hyaku Ryu (y próximamente, Imeji) son LJs que se están actualizando frecuentemente, así que verán que no me he tomado vacaciones aún. :P

Ahora a responder reviews, rapidito:

Shadir:. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!. :P Esperemos que todo se resuelva... pero conociéndome, sabes que eso aún como que no,. ¿verdad? xD

Ophelia Inmortal:. Lo siento! No fue mi intención hacerte tomar Nervo-calm (cómo me hiciste reír con esto, haha), pero con el proyecto de las 4 escritoras avanzando tan despacio, no pude sino quedarme a un lado y mirar nomás. ¡Espero que esto te anime!

Pilla Doll: Es curioso en verdad que a Mu le cambien las órdenes, pero ese lado de la historia no lo manejaré yo. Con respecto a lo del árbol y la planbta trepadora... ¿quién sabe ahora?. :P "Casi" es una necia de primera, a ver si termina de acomodarse,. ¿no crees?

Angel del Apocalipsis:. ¡Me tenías abandonada, beba! -se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo del tamaño de una sábana-. Heee! Te gustó el beso! Qué bien, me encanta que te haya gustado. Siento haberte sorprendido (bueno, no, esa escena estaba planeada de esa manera para sorprender, hahaha XD), pero tengo muchas razones deux ex machina para dejar la historia como está. Veremos qué pasa. Bechos, muchos bechos! Qué bueno que no prestas atención a las fumadas de la historia. Es muy difícil para mí no hacer la historia lo más realista posible, pues hay que considerar que ese es su mundo y, aunque nosotros sepamos que no existen, es mejor si uno se toma la atribución de pensar que todo ese esquema existe, se trabaja mejor. Y como todo, ellos necesitan una cucharada de realismo entre tanto ataque y Cosmo fantástico,. ¿no crees?  
¡Te veo posteando mucho en el Eternal! Me encanta que te guste mi casita, Nela querida. ¡Un beso!

Melina no Sukoorpion:. ¡Gracias!. :E Fuiste de las pocas que me felicitó por mi cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el drabble de Milo!. ;P

Lyra-acuario: Esa es precisamente la idea,. ¡no poner tan claro con quién va a terminar la muchacha! -esquiva tomates podridos-. Espero que esto te ayude un poco con la espera,. ¡saludos!

may21: Heheh, aunque he respondido casi todas tus preguntas, agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que le estás dando al proyecto y me encanta la constancia con que lo sigues, es refrescante ver que la historia no se hace vieja ni sosa. Muchas gracias en verdad. Con respecto a las palabras en inglés, con visitar babelfish puedes notar de dónde y cómo es el contexto de cada una, la mayoría son bastante sencillas y las que no sí trataré de ponerles un pequeño glosario al final.  
Y los que nacen el 21 de diciembre son Sagitarios, definitivamente. ¡Saludos!

Angel del Apocalipsis: Ya pues, dame esa botella y ponte a leer -mirada de reojo-.

Samarien: Veremos con quién se queda la muchacha (que ojalá yo fuese ella, jajaja), aún no se decide ese particular en la trama. :P  
¡Espero que la computadora de Navi ya funcione!

Zavijah:. ¡Hola compatriota! (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro :P). Yo adoro tanto a Mu como Saga, y créeme que fue extremadamente difícil para mí escoger uno de ellos dos para la muchacha. Más pronto que tarde sabrán de quién se trata, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio que me esforcé lo bastante para meterme en la cabeza de cada uno de los personajes y sacarles una buena personalidad, pero hay algunos que sencillamente son y serán un enigma para mí. ¡Gracias por tus palabras, linda!

Artemisa Ravenclaw: Heeeeee!. ¡Te registraste! XD No tienes compu? Qué pasó con la tuya? No desesperes corazona, no te preocupes por Mu mira que es muy capaz de... -insertar spoiler aquí-. :P Casi se me sale, haha. Bueno, DaSilva ya está muerto (aunque no precisamente por mano de Saga ni de Zelha tampoco), y nadie lo extrañará. Con respecto al cabello de la niña, pues sí, algo vistoso debería tener ahora que tiene reflejos, no? XD Qué cosa extraña y misteriosa es esta del Cosmo, hahaha. Sí, Casiopea es como todo eso que dijiste y... no te voy a decir más porque te arruinaría el final de la serie. :P  
Bechos linda,. ¡espero te encuentres bien!

Mandy: Hola-hola! Muchas gracias! Me encanta que te guste mi historia. En cuanto al sarcasmo en los diálogos, parte de ellos sale de los brainstorms que tengo con Argesh Marek (la autora de Chloe en the Killer in Me), y parte de mi propia cabeza, porque el sarcasmo es un don que domino diariamente, hahaha. Y acertaste, no se usa sólo el idioma inglés porque recordemos que el Santuario es un Babel de muchas nacionalidades y maneras de pensar, así que hay que estar conscientes que no todos hablan igual cuando están en confianza o cosas así. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

MomichiLee: Heeee! Tenía tiempo sin leerte, nena! Madre mía efectivamente con Casiopea, veremos si más adelante aparece algo más sobre esto. Y como siempre, veremos qué pasa con este triángulo extraño que se traen estos tres, hahaha. Qué bueno que te gustaron los capítulos de The Killer in Me! Argesh Marek se sentirá muy feliz de saber esto. Gracias por la felicitación! (aunque la responda tan tarrrrrrde). ¡Saludos!

Bluedragon: Pues fíjate que recibí este review tuyo justo cuando ya me había decidido a continuar con la historia,. ¿qué te parece?. ¡Muchas gracias! Me halagan mucho tus palabras, hehe -se sonroja-. No te preocupes, aún no se ha visto el final de Mu. Sólo que decidí retorcer el plot de una manera más fluida. Luego se sabrá más sobre esto, lo prometo. Con respecto a los Bronces... digamos que ellos están aparte de todo esto, sobretodo el burrito con alas. No me cae bien el personaje, lamentablemente, aunque tiene una que otra aparición en los Diarios, aunque más tienen los otros cuatro. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Y a los que han leído/esperado/mentado la madre, muchas, muchísimas gracias por esperar. Sé que más de uno querrá azotarme contra la pared, pero todo esto obedeció más a razones editoriales que otra cosa. No es que no quisiera, en serio, pero tenía que apoyar a mis compañeras de proyecto. Pero ya es tiempo de continuar con el show, así que quedan cuatro capítulos donde todo se verá amarrado lo mejor que pude.

Gracias, chicos, muchas gracias.


	30. Someone Said Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Entre las OVAS de Hades Sanctuary Chapter y las de Inferno,. ¡no puedo esperar para ver las que salen ahora! (Y si estoy esperando a que salgan,. ¿de verdad creen que son míos? Gah.Y no es broma, se confirmó Elyssium ya :D)**  
**

**Someone Said Goodbye**

_A Pilla-Doll y Diosa Artemisa_.

Me levanté temprano el día que iba a recibir a mi estudiante. Estaba algo nerviosa, prácticamente me había recibido de Amazona de Plata cuando ya me estaban endilgando un crío al cual entrenar...

Tendría que preguntarle a Marin cómo lo hizo con la Mula Alada, a ver...

Mis pasos se encaminaron al Coliseo, a sabiendas que allí es donde el Gran Maestro me presentaría al muchachito... o muchachita.

Agradeciéndole interiormente a Athena por hacer el Coliseo debajo de toda la Calzada Zodiacal (realmente no tenía ganas de subir ese i_montonononón_/i de escaleras ese día), entré en el Coliseo, asomándome a la arena de pasada y encontrándome con un espectáculo que jamás en mi vida hubiese imaginado.

Saga, vestido con la indumentaria usual que vestía Kanon, esto es, _leggings_ oscuros y una camisa azul atada flojamente, con las sandalias griegas que estilaba toda la población del Santuario... entrenando nada más y nada menos que con el Burro Alado, tan laureado y tan celebradamente denominado como El Santo de la Esperanza, quien vestía los usuales jeans y su camiseta rojo comunista.

Atraída por las rechiflas y silbidos, me apoyé a la baranda de piedra, detallando las técnicas y los movimientos de ambos hombres. Bueno, uno más hombre que el otro, pero blah. _Males, __anyway_.

- ¡Vamos, Seiya! -gritaba Shun en las gradas bajas, en el otro lado de la arena-. ¡Si ganas te dirán quién te puso la tinta en el baño!

_Holy shit, NO!_

Sólo cuando se volvieron hacia mí fue que me di cuenta que había maldecido en voz alta. _Oops_...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú sabes? -me gritó Seiya, mientras detenía una patada de Saga. Yo negué furiosamente con la cabeza, haciéndome la desentendida.

- _I was sworn to secrecy, little pony!_ -dije, mientras observaba que Saga hacía lo posible por no soltar la carcajada, viendo que Seiya no había entendido lo que había dicho-. Eso es lo que pasa cuando no estás pendiente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor... por eso es que te apalean como una gata ladrona, muchacho.

Seiya bufó y se cruzó de brazos, para ser propulsado hacia atrás producto de un puñetazo del azulejo, quien aprovechó que el chico estaba distraído conmigo para mandarlo a quedar como un anuncio publicitario en la pared. Me mordí la lengua para no reírme, mientras miraba a mi alrededor y localizando al Gran Maestro sentado en lo alto de las gradas, rodeado de cinco niños, entre ellos Kiki.

Con unos cuantos saltos, llegué a las cercanías del grupo, quienes se volvieron al sentirme llegar. Shion me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras le alborotaba los cabellos a un Kiki bastante contrariado.

- Qué bueno que llegas, Zelha... quiero presentarte a tu estudiante. Él es Goran, aprendiz de Santo, viene de Inglaterra... fue encontrado por Shiryu en su viaje de reconocimiento antes de ir a Asgard.

Bajé la mirada, para encontrarme con un chiquillo de a lo sumo ocho años, cabellos color morado oscuro y ojos grises claros, el cual me miraba fijamente. De pronto me sentí incómoda y aparté la mirada, para ver que todos los pequeños me observaban.

- Er... mucho gusto, Goran... soy Zelha de Casiopea -respondí, mirando de nuevo al chiquillo. Éste resopló y miró suplicante a Shion.

- ¿Ella no parece muy fuerte, cómo voy a ser fuerte si mi Maestra no es fuerte?

Alcé las cejas, mirando al Gran Maestro sonreír benévolamente mientras le hacía un cariño al pequeño en los cabellos.

- Vamos, Goran, no seas así... no puedes juzgar por las apariencias, Zelha podrá parecerte una muchacha menuda, pero de hecho es una de las Amazonas Plateadas con más potencial que tiene el Santuario en estos momentos.

- ¡Pero yo quería que mi Maestro fuese un Santo Dorado!. ¡Ése! -añadió, señalando hacia la Arena. En un reflejo, miré hacia el chiquillo apuntaba, para encontrarme con otra sorpresa.

Shura había regresado.

Me le quedé mirando, notando rápidamente las sombras bajo sus ojos y el ceño profundamente fruncido que traía. Hablaba con Saga palabras rápidas, por lo que no pude ni intentar leerle los labios. _Damn_.

- ¿Entonces quieres que tu Maestro sea el de cabello azul? -escuché decir a Shion, lo que me hizo volverme de nuevo a ver al crío maleducado que tendría que aguan--digo, entrenar.

- ¡No! Yo quiero a ése, al de cabello verde... se ve tan serio,. ¡un Maestro debe ser serio!

Que Athena me ayude, el niño resultó ser _groupie _de Shura. Y de un Shura que yo preferiría no tratar, dado nuestro silencio antes del viaje a Japón. No habíamos tenido el chance de limar asperezas, pero mientras él se quedase en Capricornio, no tendría que hacerle mucho el maldito esfuerzo por ser razonable o civilizada, cuando lo que quería era patearle el trasero, por necio y cabezota.

- Ah, pero si Shura fue el Maestro de Zelha, Goran -encajó Shion, mientras le guiaba hacia mí-. Todo lo que ella sabe fue porque él la instruyó. Sólo tienes que darle una oportunidad, estoy segura que pronto cambiarás de opinión...

Y con un ademán de despedida, se alejó con los otros 3 niños, mientras Kiki me miraba interrogante. Me encogí de hombros guiñándole un ojo y me encaminé a la salida, sintiendo la presencia del chico caminando tras de mí, arrastrando los pies.

Luego de que lo guié a la cabaña y le hube mostrado el pequeño catre y las repisas que había preparado para su uso personal, salimos hacia la Calzada Zodiacal. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a Mu, pero tenía que pasar por sus predios para encaminar nuestros pasos hacia donde quería llegar.

Meridia.

El Primer Templo estaba solo, por lo que nos colamos por allí mientras yo le explicaba a un callado Goran sobre la historia del Santuario, tantas veces oída a Aldebarán y a Shura, para luego contarle sobre las batallas que se emplazaron en estos lugares.

Saliendo de Aries, se abría un caminito casi escondido que dirigía al Reloj Zodiacal, donde había pensado comenzar con mi brillante carrera de Entrenadora Poké--- digo, de Santa Maestra. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no soltar la carcajada, mientras enrollaba mi largo cabello en un moño circular. El calor hacía de las suyas en Grecia, para variar.

- ...Y la misión se vio limitada por el hecho de que el Reloj estuviese encendido, siendo iniciado por el mismo Patriarca, que era Saga de Géminis bajo la influencia del Dios Ares, imprimiéndole más urgencia a los Santos de Bronce para salvar a la Diosa...

- ¿Pero Athena no es inmortal? Es una Diosa.

Parpadeé y miré encima de mi hombro a Goran. El chico me miraba de la manera más normal del mundo, cuando lo que acababa de decir rompía toda la atmósfera de la historia y de paso mi concentración.

- Ella apenas despertaba sus poderes, en ese momento podía ser una Diosa, pero podía ser herida, como lo fue con esa flecha de Sagitta...

- Pero no fue una flecha de Sagitario,. ¿no?

- No, no lo fue... Aiolos ha estado ausente de este Santuario desde que esta encarnación de Athena estaba recién nacida, digamos unos dieciséis años... mira, ese es Meridia.

Había venido una vez con Shura, recién llegada de España...

- Ven acá, muchacho, te voy a enseñar el Santuario en todo su esplendor... si aguantas subir unas cuantas escaleras.

Dicho esto, salí disparada por la precaria escalinata que llevaba al balcón interior del Reloj de Fuego, haciéndole lo mismo que Shura me hizo a mí.

- X -

Era media mañana cuando llegué arriba. Meridia podía servir de puesto vigía (y según Saga me había contado cuando le comenté, había sido usado para ello en tiempos anteriores), por su altitud y posición estratégica en el medio del Santuario. El Balcón Meridiano tenía una vista de trescientos sesenta grados, interrumpidos brevemente por las columnas que sostenían el enorme Reloj por encima de mi cabeza.

Visto desde el frente, podía ver los Templos Zodiacales desde Aries hasta Cáncer. Desde el lado izquierdo, desde Cáncer hasta la Estatua de Athena, en lo alto de la montaña. Desde la parte trasera, una gran extensión de macizo de piedra, más la meseta rocosa llamada Star Hill... y desde el lado derecho, podía apreciarse el Bosque de Athena, parte de la Fuente y el Coliseo a lo lejos.

Recordé que la historia que me había contado Shura sobre las Guerras Sagradas, cobró real importancia y vida en este exacto sitio donde me encontraba sentada, en el lado frontal del Balcón, mirando el tiempo pasar y el sol arriba, corriendo perezosamente.

Realmente... el amor hacia la Diosa era enorme. Sólo las personas que realmente la amaran podían hacer ese último sacrificio, entregándole sus vidas por la Misión de protegerla y luchar por esas verdades que proclamaba con entereza y énfasis, enfrentándose a cuanto enemigo osase cruzarse en el camino a la verdadera paz...

Suspiré profundamente, revisando mentalmente todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a este místico lugar que ahora llamaba hogar. Porque lo quisiese o no, la Selva ya no podía ofrecerme nada, ni seguridad, ni confianza... mucho menos el calor de hogar que antes me regalaba.

Entonces fue que me di cuenta. Sir Drake.

La muerte de Sir Drake había llevado consigo una sensación de desesperanza con el trozo de papel que figuraba con mi nombre encima de la mesa en ese pequeño _cottage_ en Los Pirineos. Poco podía saber Aldebarán que esa fue la primera razón por la cual dejé de creer en Churún y en Canaima. Entonces llegó Shura con sus cuentos y narraciones épicas, de una época tan lejana y cercana como el tiempo cíclico mismo, y tan tangible e incorpórea como la presencia del calor en la piedra del suelo donde me sentaba o la frescura del mármol de la columna que me servía de apoyo.

Luego... la sensación de pérdida y confusión que me asaltó cuando pisé estas tierras griegas... sin contar el cálido recibimiento de Shaina y el resto de los _hardships_ que había soportado, el confinamiento en Géminis, las batallas, el tiempo de oscuridad en Cáncer, el período de rehabilitación luego del coma... la batalla con Friedrich y luego, mi sempiterna pelea bajo cuerda con Casiopea.

Me las había visto negras, sí, pero no tanto como para decir que había perdido mi humanidad. Sí, aún era lo suficientemente inocente, tanto que rayaba en lo simple o lo medio pendeja, pero había cambiado radicalmente de esa pequeña que tanto gustaba de trepar a los árboles y silbar como una paraulata.

Y... no todo había sido tan malo, después de todo...

Un resoplido fuerte hizo que mi cabeza girara hacia el inicio de las escaleras, notando la mata morada que yacía en el frío suelo del Balcón.

- Luego que hayas recuperado la capacidad de respiración, Goran, ven y observa esto.

Los pasos pesados del exhausto muchacho repiquetearon por el suelo de piedra, hasta que se dejó caer al lado mío, aún jadeando por el esfuerzo de subir más de mil quinientos escalones diminutos. Y luego, silencio.

- Esto es por lo que pelearon, por este rincón donde la Diosa puede ser Ella y descansar hasta la próxima Guerra Sagrada, y donde nosotros podemos vivir preparándonos para ese momento... donde usaremos todo para defender este mundo, aunque la mayoría de sus habitantes no lo merezcan.

Goran guardó silencio por un momento, mientras ponderaba lo que yo le había dicho.

- Es extraño -dijo, rascándose la cabeza y respirando profundo varias veces-. En Glastonbury siempre nos habían dicho que la Tierra era la Madre Diosa de todas las cosas, y luego vienes tú y me dices que Athena es la Defensora número uno de este mundo... no puedes esperar que me convierta con esas pocas palabras,. ¿no?

... No sabía por qué, pero me esperaba algo así, así que encendí mi Cosmo por toda respuesta, envolviéndolo con su luz, aunque afuera aún brillase el sol de la temprana tarde.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando mi energía te envuelve, Goran?

- No mucho. Siento calor, pero nada más.

Suspiré mentalmente,. ¿este muchacho no sabía lo que podía hacer el Cosmo¿Me entregaron un chico cero kilómetros?

- Esa calidez que sientes con mi Cosmo, es la fuerza de la energía. El Cosmo puede mantenerte con vida aún cuando tus sentidos estén perdidos, te puede mantener en pie aún cuando tus fuerzas ya te hayan abandonado, te puede hacer darte cuenta de muchas cosas que a simple vista no puedes notar... y, si tienes suerte en conocerla, el Cosmo de Athena puede hacerte sentir más vivo que estar parado en este sitio, observando esta maravilla.

El perolito se quedó callado de nuevo. Aunque era medio contestón, ponderaba bien sus respuestas, aunque fuese algo impertinente para mi gusto.

- Eso quiere decir -dijo, haciéndome apretar los dientes al ver la ínfima sonrisa que llevaba-,. ¿que los Santos de Athena son superhéroes?. ¡OUCH!

- Bien merecido te lo tienes por burlarte de los Santos, muchacho necio. Ojalá te oyera Chloe para que supieses lo que es bueno, ella sí te pone a mover esas pailas rapidito... pero, como _you're stuck with me_, bien te vale que pongas atención, mocoso, si quieres llegar a algún lado en este sitio. Luego me lo agradecerás.

Cuando vi que Goran hacía todo lo posible por no contestarme, me levanté y me encaminé a la salida con una leve sonrisa.

- Mientras piensas eso, vamos a trabajar tu resistencia. Vivimos hacia allá, un poco más lejos del Coliseo. He aquí tu primera tarea: bajarás los escalones y correrás hacia allá. Si llegas antes de la cena, cocinarás tú lo que te dé la gana, si no... comerás lo que yo tenga a bien preparar. Y te añado que en la selva mucha gente come insectos y bachacos, así que puedes darte una idea de lo que se me puede antojar cocinar.

Dicho esto, desaparecí en un _blur_ de Cosmo.

Entré a Aries intentando no reírme, encontrándome de frente con Dohko de Libra, quien venía entrando con su armadura a cuestas.

- ¡Pero si es Casiopea! -exclamó, con su característico buen humor-. ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

- Vamos a decir que bien para no entrar en detalles, esto de ser Maestra es...

- ¿Te dieron a tu estudiante entonces? -sonrió él mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y nos sentábamos al pie de la escalinata frontal de la Primera Casa-. Shion me había dicho que habían advertido que fuiste una alumna-esponja de Shura, por lo que se figuraba que serías tan buena Maestra como lo fue él cont igo...

- Aprecio el voto de confianza, Maestro Dohko, pero el niño es totalmente insufrible -siendo él un Maestro de uno de los Santos más fuertes, brillantes y valerosos del Santuario, bien podía contarle mis cuitas-. Seguro es buen oyente, pero como que no se toma muy en serio la historia que se respira en el Santuario...

Dohko de Libra se echó a reír de buena gana, ante mi cara confundida y enfurruñada.

- Ah, Zelha... -rió, sacudiendo su melena castaña-. Todos los niños son así cuando los conoces por vez primera. Recelosos, respondones... ¡y con ese encanto que lo que provoca es tirarles de cabeza por una alta cascada! Si Shiryu fue así desde el primer momento que llegó a Rozan... si ni hubiese sido porque yo estaba viejo, seguro le daba unos cuantos coscorrones para que aprendiese.

Tuve que echarme a reír, aunque realmente no me imaginaba al estoico Santo del Dragón siendo tan fastidioso como el _brat_ de Goran.

- ¿Y cómo fue que se convirtió en el alumno modelo?

- Pues, creció un poco y se dio cuenta de su destino, aunado a que Shunrei estuvo allí para ser la espectadora de sus progresos. Tal vez al inicio hiciere los ejercicios por impresionarla, pero luego lo hizo por entera convicción, estoy seguro de ello.

Mmm... ¿dónde conseguiría un clon de Shunrei de la edad de Goran?

Ah, no, eso no iba a funcionar. El mocoso era inglés y de seguro con sangre irlandesa o escocesa... nah, eso no serviría.

Aunque si apelo a su sentido flemático de civilización probablemente pueda hacer que haga las cosas, aún con ese maldito sarcasmo e irreverencia que tanto me molestaban.

- Muchas gracias, Maestro,. ¡creo que me acaba de dar todo el plan de entrenamiento con sus palabras! Por lo menos sé que si no me hace caso lo colgaré del barranco y lo obligaré a hacer unas cuantas flexiones.

- No seas muy dura con el chico, Zelha, recuerda que la mayoría de los pequeños que entran a este Santuario son huérfanos...

- Lo sé, Maestro, yo misma me cuento entre esas estadísticas. Pero, que no se diga que Zelha de Casiopea maltrata a su estudiante. Sólo lo pondré en el carril un poco, heh... ¿o me va a decir que Shiryu nunca se rebeló o le respondió irrespetuosamente?

- Ah,. ¡claro que lo hizo! Y su castigo era estarse bajo la Cascada de Rozan hasta que yo le dijese.

- ¡Que no se diga tampoco que Dohko de Libra maltrataba a su estudiante! -exclamé riéndome-. ¡Gracias por sus palabras! -añadí, levantándome y corriendo en dirección al Coliseo.

Me sentí de repente un poco culpable por haber sido tan negligente con el chico, pero al recordar sus palabras escépticas sobre el estado divino de Athena, olvidé toda culpabilidad. Bastantes lecciones me había dado Shura en Los Pirineos sobre esto para dejar que un mocosín viniera a primeras de cambio a darme pico y pala porque no se cree el cuento.

Moviendo la cabeza para tronarme las vértebras, entré en la calurosa cabaña. Definitivamente¿acaso en este país del demonio el verano era todo el año?

_Bloody hell_.

Inspeccionando mis reservas de comida, noté que tendría que bajar a Athene al día siguiente para abastecer mi alacena si queríamos alimentarnos. Por lo pronto, la presencia del chico arribando al Coliseo hizo que me moviera un poco más rápido en hacerle algo de comer. No porque quisiera realmente, sino porque no me agradaba comer frente a alguien hambriento.

La cara de Goran al abrir la puerta era todo un poema. Alcé la vista y la ceja del libro mientras se sentaba, su rostro estaba más pálido que el de un muerto y sus ojos tenían toda la pinta de salírsele de las órbitas.

- ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? -pregunté, mientras me llevaba un tenedor lleno de ensalada a la boca. Goran sacudió la cabeza y posó su mirada en la mía, antes de bajar la vista hacia el plato.

- Siento mucho haber sido tan incrédulo con la historia del Santuario, Maestra -mis cejas se dispararon más allá de la línea de mi cabello-. Creo que tendré que abrir un poco más mi mente si quiero llegar lejos...

Fruncí el ceño y torcí la boca, mientras veía al chico, aún pálido, con la vista fija en la ensalada que le había puesto para que cenara.

- Dime,. ¿por el camino no te encontraste con una pelirroja de ojos verdes con muy mal carácter y con cara de maniática? -el sonido de sorpresa fue más que suficiente respuesta-. Ella es la Santa Dorada de Cáncer, te convendría escuchar lo que quiera decirte, si se digna a dirigirte la palabra... y sobretodo, trata de no hacerla molestar o veras algo que REALMENTE no querrás ver nunca jamás.

- ¿Y qué es eso? -ah, definitivamente la curiosidad mata al gato y al humano de retruque-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque ella tiene el poder de mandar tu alma al Inframundo si es de su gusto y placer; así que te aconsejo, no como tu Maestra sino como alguien que sabe de lo que está hablando, que no le busques las cinco patas al gato con ella. Chloe tiene el carácter muy jodido, además, fue la última (y única) alumna del antiguo Santo de Cáncer, DeathMask.

Al ver que Goran palidecía de nuevo, supe que había dado en el blanco al nombrarle al Psicópata. Ofreciéndole un cubilete de agua azucarada y agradeciéndole silenciosamente a Chloe su _timing_ al asustar al mocoso, continué comiendo, hundiéndome de nuevo en la lectura épica.

- X -

Pasaron los días, donde más que enseñar, lo que hice fue regañar al muchacho por su irreverencia y sus continuas observaciones y críticas sobre las "raídas costumbres del Santuario". Ciertamente, esos días probaron ser los más insoportables en cuanto a criar/entrenar a un chico. Casi hubiera preferido enseñar a una chiquilla, pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

La verdad era, que el muchachito era todo un _challenge_ para mi mente... pero eso no me impidió atarle al tronco del barranco y mandarle a hacer unas cuantas flexiones suspendidas, por sabelotodo.

Un día en el que particularmente me hartó, lo mandé a comprar no sé qué carrizo en Athene, yéndome yo por mi lado hacia nuestro lugar de entrenamiento favorito, un terraplén medio _secluded_, rodeado por tres lados de barrancos, donde podía enseñarle las técnicas que me había enseñado Shura sin la preocupación por ser observados.

Tenía ganas de destrozar algo. Mi paciencia no era tanta, pero mi aguante sí, aunque Goran se las arregló para hacerme perder la compostura más de una vez. Así que, poniéndome los guanteletes plateados, procedí a ejecutar furiosos movimientos de kata manos libres, imaginándome la cara de cualquier pendejo desconocido al cual podría vapulear sin sentirme culpable. Casiopea no se había manifestado mucho, pero algo me decía que no pasaría mucho tiempo más sin saber de ella.

Patada, gancho, _upper_, patada, _round kick_...

Y en cuanto sentí que algo se aferraba a mi tobillo, abrí los ojos con irritación, dispuesta a patear el trasero del intruso.

Sólo que no me esperaba que el intruso fuese Mu.

Parpadeé, sintiendo que mi sangre se enfriaba como por ensalmo. Después de una muda inclinación de cabeza, fui hasta donde tenía un jarro de barro y un trozo de tela.

- Siento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento...

- No hay problema.

El silencio se estiró mientras me re-hidrataba con largos tragos de agua. Viendo que no podía evitarle más y notando que ya había bebido agua como para llenar el Sahara, bajé el jarro y lo miré a los ojos.

...Los cuales evitaron los míos, disparando mi furia de nuevo.

- OK -dije, sin importarme lo que salía de mi boca-. Primero, me engatusas a que te diga lo que pensaba de ti; luego, me besas, para luego dejarme más sola que la una en la selva... para que ahora, después de más de dos meses de haber regresado,. ¿evites mi mirada como muchachito regañado? No me jodas, Mu, pensé que eras más maduro.

- ¿Quién te dice que no soy maduro? -replicó sin perder el paso-. Si me retiré de la misión es porque era necesario. Fui llamado de regreso por mi Maestro.

- No me hacen falta tus razones ni tus excusas, Mu -contesté apretando los dientes-. Realmente ya no importa...

- Sí, sí que importa, muchacha -dijo mirándome por fin, evidenciándose en sus ojos violetas su frustración y confusión-. Lo que pasó en la selva...

- Está olvidado -interrumpí, súbitamente hastiada y más que incómoda por la situación. Parecíamos dos novios discutiendo-. Eso estuvo fuera de orden, así que lo mejor es olvidarlo.

Destapada la lata de gusanos, no podía esperar en cerrarla tan fácil...

- ¿Olvidarlo? -preguntó, endureciendo el tono de su voz-. Entonces,. ¿tengo que olvidar que me gustas porque a ti te da la gana? No voy a olvidarlo, Zelha, porque hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden olvidar tan fácil.

- Ajá,. ¿y quién te dijo a ti que ese _pisa y corre_ de besar y huir estuvo _nice_ de tu parte? Si no hubiera sido por Saga hubiera vaporizado toda la selva... ¿dónde está el que me ayudaría con Casiopea? Perdido en acción,. ¿no?

- Tal vez te suene como una excusa barata, pero cometí un error al besarte -dijo, cuadrando la mandíbula-. No fue apropiado de mi parte, así que vine a disculparme por ello. Pero, ya que veo que aún estás ofendida, no puedo hacer mucho por aliviarte.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, para mi sorpresa.

- ¡Oye!. ¿Eso es todo?. ¿Un ERROR?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...

Mu me miró por encima de su hombro, asintiendo brevemente, para luego continuar.

- Sí. Un _error_.

- X -

Cerré la puerta de la cabaña con llave. Dirigiendo mis pasos al baño, me arranqué la ropa metódicamente y me introduje en la bañera, sin importarme que el agua estuviese fría, sin importarme que todas las velas de la cabaña estuviesen apagadas, sin importarme que el crío estuviese por más de una hora tocando la puerta llamándome, y sin importarme que había adornado la puerta, así como parte del camino, el interior de la cabaña y el agua de mi baño, con buena parte de mi sangre.

Había dado rienda suelta a mi arrechera quitándome los guantes y arremetiendo con cuanta piedra, roca y vaina contundente se atravesase en mi camino, quebrando unas, rompiendo otras y mandando a volar a las demás, mientras maldecía en _sotto voce_ en cuanto idioma cruzase mi mente, así fuese inventado. Estaba lívida, tanto por el rechazo como por la tonta excusa que me había dado para alejarse.

Por ende, había roto mis manos y uñas, me había quebrado dos o tres dedos, amoratado y magullado antebrazos, rodillas, piernas y demás.

Lo que me quedaba por hacer, es darme un buen _soak_, esperando ahogarme en el proceso.

¿Por qué carajo mi vida estaba tan complicada y vuelta sereta?

Apoyando la cabeza en el filo de la bañera, me olvidé de mi alrededor, dejando que la oscuridad me rodease en el _oblivion_.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, sólo supe que alguien me sacudía fuertemente por los hombros intentando hacerme reaccionar. Luego, un par de brazos me izaban y me envolvían en una enorme toalla, posándome después en una superficie mullida.

Luego, no sentí más nada.

- X -

Desperté con el sol en la cara. Soltando una pequeña maldición, me levanté medio dormida para cerrar la cortina de la ventana, para encontrarme con un precipicio que se abría bajo mis pies. Hubiese caído al vacío si no me hubieran sostenido por la cintura, trayéndome de vuelta a la tangible superficie de...

¿Meridia?

Volví la cabeza a tiempo de ver suspirar a Saga aliviado por haberme atrapado a tiempo. Estaba vestido como lo vi ese día en el Coliseo, mientras que yo sólo estaba cubierta por una enorme toalla de color azul oscuro.

- Er...

- Tranquila -murmuró llevándome en vilo de nuevo al colchón que yacía en medio del Balcón Meridiano-, era la única manera de tratar tus heridas sin tener que responder las preguntas idiotas de tu alumno. No sé cómo lo soportas, en serio...

- ¿Heridas?

Saga me miró fijamente, para luego posar el dorso de su mano en mi frente, tomándome la temperatura.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? -preguntó a continuación, frunciendo el ceño.

Gemí por toda respuesta y me llevé una mano a la cara, notándola limpia.

- No... ¿qué pasó?

- Esperaba que pudieses darme razón, de hecho -respondió mientras pasaba las manos por mis brazos, restañando los arañazos y demás rasguños, para luego frotarme con un paño húmedo-. Te encontré en la bañera, casi totalmente sumergida. El agua estaba tan roja como el vino tinto de Camus, así que me asusté y te saqué de allí a toda prisa.

Todo regresó a mi mente en una oleada, haciendo que soltara una nueva maldición y me tomase la cabeza con ambas manos. _Shit_...

- Qué... ¿qué pasó con Goran?

- Lo dejé con Kanon. Aunque por eso tendré que hacerle la cena por una semana, pero me pareció que valía la pena por darte un poco de paz y silencio.

Suspiré profundamente, antes de gemir de nuevo por el dolor increíble de mi cabeza. Saga colocó el paño húmedo en mi frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Tengo que bajarte la fiebre, Zel... -dijo, mientras reemplazaba el paño al cabo de unos minutos-. ¿Zel?

No respondí. En ese momento corría feliz por entre los árboles de Churún, por lo que no escuché su voz, llamándome.

- Zelha, no te atrevas a quedarte dormida, quédate conmigo -dijo, sacudiéndome fuertemente, ganándose un gemido de mi parte que le bastó para saber que me había traído a la consciencia de nuevo-. No te quedes dormida, vamos, háblame -añadió mientras me levantaba en brazos una vez más-. _ANOTHER DIMENSION!!_

El agua de la Fuente estaba tan fresca como el primer día, pensé incoherentemente al sentir que Saga me sumergía casi enteramente en ella, mientras me soltaba el cabello y dejaba que se empapara igualmente.

- Zel, abre los ojos -me ordenó mientras encendía su Cosmo y me rodeaba con su energía, haciéndome reaccionar un poco-. Dime¿cuál es tu armadura?

- Cas...Casio...Casiopea...

- ¿Y qué poderes tiene? Vamos, no te quedes dormida,. ¡contéstame!

- Puede... hacerme sentir las emociones de los demás... y amplificarlas... en mi propio set de emociones...

- ¿Y por qué no has aprendido a canalizar ese poder, muchacha mensa?. ¿No ves que Casiopea te está consumiendo la vida?

- No puedo... Saga... ella es demasiado...

- Sí puedes.

_Quédate conmigo_

- No puedo...

- Tranquila, yo te ayudaré...

_No me __abandones_

- Casiopea... ella me... me está matando, Saga...

- Sí que puedes, demuéstrale de qué estás hecha. Demuéstrale que a ti no se te puede tomar por sentado.

_Sácame de aquí_

- Me matará...

- No lo hará, Zel... te juro que usaré todo mi poder si es necesario, pero vas a dominar esa armadura...

_Sigue hablando_

- Ella quiere... ser libre...

_No te alejes_

- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para protegerte...

_Llévame a la Luz_...

- Enciende tu Cosmo, Zel... armonízate, abre los ojos y concéntrate, reúne tu poder y domínala. ¡Mano dura!

Un grito resonó en mi cabeza en cuanto exploté mi Cosmo. Furia, frustración, desesperación...

_No me sueltes_

Mis dedos se contrajeron solos en puños, apretándose y temblando visiblemente. De pronto sentía la total necesidad de golpear a Saga, verlo en el suelo, boqueando por aire, pidiendo misericordia...

¡NO!

Frustración, ese agarrotamiento en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, haciéndome jadear mientras lloraba, intentando arrancarme el corazón para poder descansar, queriendo hacerme daño, queriendo sentir dolor, queriendo ver y no ver...

¡NO!

Desesperación, la sangre se hace hielo en mis venas, se hace rápida, se hace líquida, mi garganta se cierra, la angustia me carcome, quiero halar mis cabellos, quiero chillar, quiero mandar todo al demonio, mis lágrimas corren cálidas por mis mejillas pero no me doy cuenta...

¡NO!

Rechazo, tristeza, decepción...

Mis puños se sacuden de nuevo, la humillación puebla mis sentidos, no puedo ver, no puedo oír, no puedo sentir, no puedo vivir... el aire me falla, la mandíbula me duele de tanto apretarla...

¡NO!

Vuelo directo hacia el suelo, acabando con todo, acabando con este peso que me ahoga el alma, esta sencilla aguja que taladra mi corazón y lo hace sangrar lentamente, lo hace llorar en su más ínfimo estado de desolación...

¡NO!

Muerdo mis labios hasta romperlos, quiero gritar, quiero hacer que todo se vaya, que todo se aleje, que todo sea nada, cero, olvido, maldiciendo todas y cada una de las veces en que...

¡NO!

Abrí los ojos.

- X -

Y al despertar, pude sentir claramente que Casiopea se sometía a mis comandos.

Y pude respirar tranquila.

---------

Antes de que empiecen con los tomatazos, Tengo una o dos cosillas qué decir...

Shadir: Efectivamente, las misiones (según la visión de Shion, al menos) tienen una cierta razón de ser. Ya verás, ya verás...  
Y sí, me gusta poner a Athena como lo que es, una Diosa con todas sus letras. Recordemos que estoy planteando un Santuario más equilibrado, y hay que darle a Saori el beneficio de la duda. En la animación de Hades fue madura y aguerrida, como la Athena que debía ser. Así que, la Saori del Amazon Project tiene que ser una Diosa, adorada por sus guerreros como su guía espiritual. De otro modo,. ¿cómo pueden arriesgar sus vidas por una chiquilla malcriada?. :P

Angel del Apocalipsis: Nela querida, todo el Santuario necesita muchos clones de Freud para terapia y psicoanálisis, pero ya eso es harina de otro costal. XD Hahahahahaha Naruto y Sasuke, hahahahahahaha XDD, bueno, no es tanto la discusión de mala sangre entre esos dos ninjas, pero el bickering entre Saga y Zelha viene a demostrar que están cómodos el uno con el otro. A ella no le importa burlarse de su cabello, y a él no le importa fastidiarla para ver las caras que pone. XD Una vez más, mi adorada, gracias, muchísimas GRACIAS por tu constancia y tu apoyo para con esta historia. Ya te dije por otro lado que LA, KiM, KV e IQ tendrían una secuela, pero te lo reafirmo por este lado. La continuación de LA se llama Domina Justitia (Señora Justicia), así que por ese lado, puedes quedarte tranquila, que yo continuaré con el proyecto. Un beso, bella, y gracias por un review tan precioso.

Charm Baby: Heeeee! Tranquila que las uñas de los pies las puedes guardar para más adelante :P Sigo dejando en X la pregunta del millón, pero honestamente,. ¿tú qué crees ahora? Aún faltan cinco capítulos :P Prometo no tenerte en estado catatónico por más tiempo, en serio :D

Blue Dragon: Gracias por el nombre para la alumna, pero como sabrás, ya LA está totalmente terminada, y sólo me falta subirla, además, que el alumno resultó ser chico :P. De todos modos, tendré en mente el nombre porque tengo otra cosa en mente :P No te preocupes, que no pienso perderme por más tiempo, haha, me gusta mucho la luz del sol ;D

May21: Heee!. ¿Tienes un bebé? Debe ser hermoso :3 -sonrisa-.

Ophelia Inmortal: Hahahahahahahaha bueno,. ¡tú me dirás por quién sientes pena ahora! -esquiva el zapato-.

Artemisa Ravenclaw: No me jod! XD Y yo que pensé que habías arreglado ya tu problema con la computadora, auch. ¿Me extrañaste?. ¿En serio?. :3 Sobre las burradas de Chloe, no puedo hacer/decir mucho porque ya eso lo responderá Argesh en KiM, haha. Lo mismo me pasó a mí con historias como las del Amaterasu y el Tsukiyomi, luego investigué como debe ser y me di cuenta que el mangaka de Naruto se había fumado un trapo sucio con mitología japonesa, así que no te preocupes, así siempre nos confundimos todos XD. ¡Gracias por leer, linda!

-huye corriendo antes de que la fusilen/acribillen/masacren/linchen- ¡Esperen, que no he terminado! X3


	31. Aeon Salva Nos

**Disclaimer:** Salvación de la bota de yeso, no son míos.

-**  
**

**Aeon - Salva Nos**

**- **

_A Mari C_.

-

La vida del Santuario, cuando no andas como si estuvieses caminando bajo _pins and needles_ por culpa de tu armadura, era bastante apaciguada.

Casiopea había sido domada, y yo había adoptado la actitud de un náufrago que regresa a su tierra natal. Alivio, gratitud... sobretodo esto último, para con Athena y Saga.

Saga... me ayudó en más maneras de las que creí posible, pero eso no impedía que discutiéramos acaloradamente cuando Goran se metía en problemas con alguno de los Dorados.

Y lo más extraño era, que yo defendía a mi pupilo a capa y espada.

Habíamos llegado a un entendimiento algo más que diplomático, siendo que los _bickerings_ que tenía con mi muchacho eran tanto o más elaborados que los que tenía con Saga, por lo mucho gusano comelibro que resultó ser el mocoso.

Los días pasaron perezosamente, haciendo que el chico se metiese un estirón tan sorpresivo que en lo que menos pensé ya me llegaba a la nariz. Yo no era muy alta que digamos, pero esa mañana en que lo vi arreglándose la mopa que tenía por cabellera antes de salir a entrenar, me hizo dar cuenta de algo que no había pillado.

Tenía un año entrenando a Goran.

- Oye enano,. ¿te diste cuenta que tenemos un año soportándonos?

- ¿Un año? -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pensé que había sido mucho más, la vida contigo pasa muy lentamente...

- ¡Pequeño demonio!

- X -

La rutina de nuestros ejercicios siempre se veía interrumpida por alguna pieza de información inútil que alguno de los dos le decía al otro. Mientras Goran se esforzaba por perfeccionar el _Jumping Stone_, yo distraía su mente con los pasos para trenzar un sebucán, para elaborar el casabe, tan apreciado por los pobladores de la selva.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve un condenado sebucán en Grecia?

- Por lo menos te podrías hacer trenzas jamaiquinas con esa habilidad,. ¿no?

- X -

O cuando yo hacía meditación con la armadura puesta, canalizando sus emociones para convertirlas en energía...

- ¿Tanta hoja de lata junta no es incómoda para sentarse?

- Más respeto con Casiopea, mocoso. Puedo sentir que lo que quieres es joderme la paciencia para que corra contigo. Te jodes, porque el circuito es enteramente tuyo.

- No pedí compañía en la carrera, de seguro me volverías a ganar.

- Y seguiré ganando hasta que logres explotar ese Cosmo, _my__ boy_. Mientras, trágate esa respuesta cortante que tienes entre los dientes y mueve esos pies.

- ¡Te acusaré por indolente, _Maestra_!

- ¡Y yo te acusaré de hereje, muchachito!. ¡Ven acá!

- X -

Un buen día de enero (había hecho unos cuantos favores a los aldeanos de Athene, como ayudarles a llevar algo pesado o arreglar el tejado, por lo que pude ganar algo de dinero con el que me compré un calendario), envié a Goran con Mu, para que me arreglase los guanteletes de Casiopea, que se habían magullado en una sesión de entrenamiento que se me escapó de las manos, literalmente hablando. El mocoso me había picado tanto que acumulé demasiada energía, por lo que cuando fui a zamparle un puñetazo a la roca, casi me entierra.

Tengo que aprender a controlar esos _outbursts_, eso estaba más que claro.

Por eso me había deshecho de mi estudiante por el resto del día, mandándolo a Aries para que jugase con Kiki un rato, mientras yo me sumergía en una profunda sesión de meditación.

La cual fue rota por el impacto de algo blando que me dio en la cara, rompiendo mi concentración y haciéndome caer al suelo, mallugándome el trasero.

- Auch... joder, Saga,. ¿no tienes mejores maneras de llamar mi atención?

- Lo siento -respondió con ese tonillo de voz que me indicaba que no lo sentía en absoluto-. Quería darte eso antes de irme, como en unos días es tu cumpleaños...

Alcé las cejas. ¿Cómo se enteró de mi cumpleaños...? Y más importante,. ¿irse?

- Debo ir a Atenas con la Diosa, voy a servirle de guardaespaldas y traductor. Quiere entrevistarse con el Primer Ministro.

- ¿Y van ustedes dos nada más? -pregunté extrañada. No era cosa normal que la Diosa quisiese entrevistarse personalmente con gente así... pero pensándolo bien, siendo que vivíamos en este país aunque escondidos en este Santuario... no era tan descabellado.

- No, voy con Milo. ¿Vas a ver lo que te di o vas a seguir sobándote el trasero? -se burló Saga, con una pequeña sonrisa. Bajé los ojos y me encontré con un sari azul oscuro, muy parecido al que había roto en la selva al salvar a aquel pequeño. Sus remates tenían flecos gruesos, mientras que los bordes de la prenda lucían las figuras grecas bordadas en hilo blanco.

En una palabra, era un sari precioso.

- Saga, yo... -no sabía qué decirle, era un regalo a todas luces costoso, y para nosotros, que lo único que nos importaba era Athena, la frugalidad era acostumbrada y aceptada en la Santa Comunidad...

- No digas nada, Zel -me interrumpió él inclinándose y halándome un mechón de cabello-. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, porque no sé cuándo regrese. Espero te haya gustado.

Y se alejó agitando la mano en despedida.

- ¡¡Saga, espera!! -me levanté a toda prisa. Mientras se volvía, le dediqué una amplia sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un regalo por mi cumpleaños, aún cuando ya tenía más de cinco años en el Santuario-. Gracias... me gusta mucho... de verdad, te lo agradezco...

- Qué bueno que te gustó -sonrió. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que había percibido, pues el Geminiano emanaba toda suerte de emociones encontradas. Aunque cordial, podía percibir represión y algo de cólera, aunque su cara no lo aparentara.

- Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verte, Saga de Géminis... cuídate mucho, y cuida de la Señora Athena -me despedí con una inclinación de cabeza y la mano en el corazón, imitando el saludo respetuoso hacia una figura de mando. Él se volvió y lo repitió.

- Lo haré. Hasta pronto, Zelha.

Mirándolo alejarse, elevé una plegaria por su pronto regreso, y por la seguridad de nuestra Diosa.

Luego volví a mi meditación, aunque me costó bastante entrar en estado alfa, porque lo único que sentía era la suavidad del sari atado en mi cintura.

- X -

Goran consumía todo mi tiempo. Mientras avanzaba a pasos agigantados en la habilidad física, en lo del Cosmo parecía necesitar algo más de motivación. Por eso, lo acostumbré a sentir mi propia energía, mientras le repetía que, para incrementar el poder de las técnicas, el Cosmo debía ser convocado.

Cosa que al mocoso frustraba sobremanera, por no haber podido encenderlo aún.

Era imposible lidiar con el chico cuando andaba molesto, así que me fui a dar un paseo por el Santuario, mientras el muchacho golpeaba un lado de la montaña sin cesar. Menos mal que había repuesto los vendajes y los ungüentos que usaba para tratarle, porque si seguía así pronto necesitaría unos días de reposo.

Sí, el chico me preocupaba,. ¿y qué?. ¡Es mi estudiante!

_For crying out loud_...

¿Y qué tal si era yo la que le estaba enseñando mal? Porque bien cabía la duda que el muchacho no entendiese el concepto de la Cosmoenergía por entero por ser un necio escéptico, pero que a estas alturas no lo haya encendido... eso era más que extraño, siendo el caso que hasta Kiki hacía unas explosiones de Cosmo que se sentían hasta Rodorio.

Y si era el caso, quién podría enseñarle a encenderlo, si yo misma tuve que pasar de tutor para encender mi Cosmo nuevamente, después del coma...

Suspiré profundamente. Mu no había dado señales de vida después de ese altercado que tuvimos hace bastante tiempo atrás, pero sabía que estaba bien porque el mismo Kiki lo decía cuando venía a visitar a Goran.

Y Saga, tenía más de una semana fuera del Santuario. Después de haberme encontrado a Kanon saliendo del Coliseo y reunir fuerzas para preguntarle por su hermano, me dijo que aún se encontraba en Atenas con Milo y la Diosa...

No tenía de qué preocuparme¿verdad?

Y volviendo a mi _self-loathing_, tendría que pensar cómo decirle a Goran que su fracaso cósmico era toda mi culpa... porque lo era, qué más podía pensar...

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que choqué con alguien, la fuerza del impacto me envió a sentarme al suelo. Al alzar la mirada, abrí los ojos sorprendida y salté de nuevo a mis pies para hacer la reverencia más profunda que pude.

- ¡Gran Maestro! Disculpe usted mi torpeza, mi Señor, lo siento muchísimo...

- No te preocupes, Zelha... aparentemente, tienes mucho qué pensar, si no, no vendrías a este sitio...

Mirando a mi alrededor, noté que estaba en la entrada del Templo de la Fuente de Athena. Fruncí levemente el ceño, preguntándome porqué mis pies me habían traído para acá...

El Gran Maestro se encontraba sentado a los pies de la corta escalinata al Templo cuando me volví a mirarle de nuevo. Tenía una expresión entre divertida y satisfecha, mientras descansaba reclinado entre los escalones de mármol blanco, igual que su blanca toga.

- Siéntate, Zelha, y cuéntale a este viejo Lemuriano lo que te acongoja -dijo con una mini sonrisa a lo Mu. Obedecí luego de vacilar por un momento, observando el reflejo del sol en el agua.

De pronto, me asaltó una horrible idea. ¿Y si por no poder entrenar a Goran me revocaban el tutelaje del crío?

Ya me había acostumbrado a él, a tenerlo cerca y a soportar sus continuas críticas secas e irónicas sobre lo que le enseñaba, pero que seguía, _nonetheless_.

Y ahora, con el Gran Maestro a mi lado y casi segura que como Lemuriano podía leer mis pensamientos, ya no quería decir nada. No quería que me separasen de Goran, de eso me daba cuenta ahora... ¡no podía decirle nada a Shion!

- Veo que no te hallas, Casiopea. ¿Aún tienes problemas con Goran?

Di un respingo tal que casi me levanto de un salto.

- ¡No! -exclamé sin darme cuenta que le había alzado la voz al Gran Maestro y Patriarca de Athena. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello y bajé la cabeza-. Lo siento, Maestro, no fue mi intención reaccionar así...

- Entonces, sí tiene que ver con Goran -dijo el siempre perceptivo Lemuriano con una leve y amable sonrisa que me perdí de ver por estar intentando enterrar mi cabeza en el piso cual avestruz-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, hija mía?. ¿El chico te está dando problemas?

Suspiré profundamente. No podía mentirle a su Santidad, por mucho que esto me traería un disgusto más adelante, de eso estaba segurísima.

- No, Goran ya no me da más problemas de los que siempre me ha dado _since day one_ -respondí, escogiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras-. De hecho, creo que la del problema soy yo... que aún no he podido ayudarle a despertar su Cosmo...

El silencio sólo fue roto por unos pescadillos salteando en la superficie de la Fuente.

- Entonces, aún no ha despertado su Cosmo... -murmuró Shion, como para sí.

- No es porque el crío no lo quiera, se está esforzando bastante con los ejercicios, los circuitos y las rutinas de combate que planeo para él -contrarresté a la defensiva, como queriendo defender las habilidades del chico-. Creo que soy yo la que no me he sabido explicar en los principios conceptuales del Cosmo... la culpa es mía, mi señor, he fallado como Maestra de un muchacho muy prometedor...

- Espera, espera... tranquilízate muchacha, no te estoy emplazando a que me des razones... -dijo Shion colocándome una mano en el hombro-. No te culpes porque el chico aún no enciende su Cosmo, es algo bastante común en muchachos de su edad. Aún es muy joven para saber cómo canalizar esa energía, pero estoy seguro que la tiene. Es normal que aún no lo haga. Y en cuanto a los principios del Cosmo... no hay nada más fácil de entender que eso, es la lección más sencilla que puedes impartir. El truco está en que el estudiante la comprenda, según su nivel de raciocinio.

- Y si es así, Maestro... ¿cuánto tiempo tardaron sus estudiantes en comprender la lección y encender sus Cosmos?

- Mu tardó unas... dos horas -respondió Shion con una sonrisa-. Pero vamos, que el muchacho era un pequeño genio desde que me topé con él. Y según su dicho, Kiki comprendió en pocos días, unos dos o tres. Y en cuanto a Alexa... se tardó un poco más, pero pronto le agarró el truco a mis ambiguas lecciones.

Suspiré de nuevo, torciendo la boca mientras ponderaba sus palabras.

- Eso quiere decir¿que sólo Goran puede comprender el significado del Cosmo, por sí mismo?. ¿No puedo ayudarle?

- Me temo que no, muchacha... el chico tiene que comprender la grandeza de su misión por sí solo, no puedes llevarle de la mano por todo el camino... aún cuando tu propio camino está a medio recorrer.

Alcé la cara y lo miré a los ojos, confundida. Shion me sonrió con ese pequeño _smirk_ marca registrada de Lemuria, para luego estirar los brazos y bostezar como un gato.

- Cómo quisiera que Athena regresara de Atenas -comentó _off-handedly_ y sonriendo luego por la redundancia de sus palabras-. Eso me daría algo de respiro, mantener en orden este Santuario no es tarea fácil, que te lo digo.

Asentí, mientras alzaba la ceja. No iba a responder a semejante comentario pero ni loca, así que guardé un silencio amable.

- ¿Estás segura que eso es todo lo que te tiene confundida, pequeña?

- Sí, mi Señor... eso es todo -respondí, sin saber bien a dónde quería llegar ahora.

- Pues bien... te puedo dar un consejo, sin embargo: deja que tu corazón te guíe cuando tu razón parezca dividirse. Sólo eso te llevará a la verdad, Zelha, no lo olvides. Cuando todo parezca adverso, Athena te llevará de vuelta a la Luz. Y en cuanto a tu pupilo, tengo la sensación de que pronto te llevarás una agradable sorpresa. Es un muchacho bastante intuitivo, puedo sentirlo. Créeme que tus palabras no han caído en oídos sordos.

_I nodded_, sin comprender del todo lo que me decía. Primero lo del árbol... y ahora la guía del corazón dividido. Este hombre me quiere matar todas las neuronas, y si añadimos lo de "hacer crecer las rocas", podía concluir que el gusto por hacer enigmas horrorosamente difíciles era el _trademark_ de Lemuria.

- Cuando una puerta se cierra, pequeña, otra se abre -dijo Shion en tono suave, casi soñador-. Sólo queda mirar bien dónde está la puerta, para saber aprovechar la oportunidad.

Ladeé la cabeza, mientras mi mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

Otra puerta...

- X -

Y pasaron los días.

La mañana del día de mi cumpleaños, un Kiki bastante pesado me cayó encima del estómago, despertándome rudamente, sacándome el aire y poniéndome en la cara un paquete envuelto torpemente.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zelha!! -dijo alegremente, sobresaltando a Goran en el proceso, el cual aterrizó en el suelo al lado de su cama.

- Kiki... -dije ahogadamente-. _A little air, please_...

Riéndose apenado, Kiki se alzó de mi estómago, dejándome respirar. Después de una profunda inspiración, me levanté con una disculpa y entré al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta.

Había pasado mala noche. Una mezcolanza de risotadas burlonas marca DeathMask, la discusión con Mu, las peleas con Saga, la bronca con Shura... todo me estaba llegando ahora acumulado gracias a Casiopea, haciéndome pasar muy malos ratos al dormir.

Nada que un baño caliente no quitaría. Me sumergí en la bañera, destrenzándome el cabello para mojarlo por completo, mientras a mi mente regresaban, una vez más, las palabras del Patriarca Shion. Las había estado ponderando desde ese día, pero aún no encontraba respuesta para las extrañas parábolas de su Santidad.

Después de mis abluciones y varios toques irritados a la puerta por parte de Goran, salí del baño ya vestida, peinada y demás. Era mi cumpleaños, por lo que me iba a mimar todo el día. Y si eso implicaba fastidiar a mi querido y nunca bien ponderado estudiante, pues...

Sonreí y le di un suave coscorrón, mandándolo a bañarse mientras preparaba el desayuno y Kiki se reía de él.

Pan, queso y unas naranjas exprimidas. Yum, delicioso.

- ¿Y qué es esto? -pregunté con la boca llena al tiempo que levantaba el paquete que había traído Kiki.

- Es de parte de Mu y Aldebarán, por tu cumpleaños -respondió el muchacho-. Aldebarán mandó a decir que siente mucho no venir a felicitarte, pero está saliendo para Portugal de misión con Dohko. Por eso me envió a caerte encima del estómago -añadió con una sonrisita al estilo Lemuria que me hizo menear la cabeza.

- Ah sí... -respondí ausentemente mordiendo lo último del pan y desenvolviendo el paquete. Definitivamente, esto lo había envuelto Aldebarán, porque no me creía que hubiese sido Mu, con lo _handy_ que era ese hombre con las armaduras.

La tela blanca se desenrolló ante mi pequeño jalón, desplegando la toga más linda que hubiese visto. Con broches plateados en los hombros y un largo sobremanto azul, el cual tenía pequeñas estrellas bordadas.

- Qué hermoso... -murmuré, mirando más de cerca las estrellas. Sí, eran de plata.

_Wow_.

Qué vaina con Aldebarán... sabe que no me gusta que me regale cosas caras, pero...

- La hicieron las vestales de Aries y Tauro, aunque el manto fue trabajado por el Maestro Mu. Las telas sí la compró Aldebarán -dijo el chico después de beber un trago del zumo de naranja-. ¿Te gusta?

- Está preciosa... -murmuré con una sonrisa. Papá, eres un necio, pero un necio que quiero mucho, pensé con cariño. Y Mu... no me esperaba que me obsequiase con piezas de su habilidad, pero... podría tomar esto como una disculpa por la querella del otro día.

- ¡Vamos, póntela!

- Oh no, hoy no... no la quiero ensuciar -negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de mostrar mi pequeña sonrisa-. Hoy vamos a hacer rabiar mucho a Goran, y no quiero llenar de su sangre esta vestimenta.

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Ah, ya estás listo! Si te tardas, chico... -le dije a Goran con tono mordaz mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta-. A ver si te despiertas más temprano si te vas a tardar tanto en el baño.

Antes que Goran pudiera replicar, salí de la cabaña con una risita, para encontrarme con Chloe que venía caminando por el sendero del Coliseo. Al verla, Goran se situó detrás de mí disimuladamente, mientras Kiki corría a saludarla y se acercaban ambos a mí.

- _Bonjour_! -saludó mientras sonreía sádicamente, seguro porque se dio cuenta que mi mocoso le tenía miedo-. _J__oyeux anniversaire, petite Chèvre_!!

Alcé la mano para atrapar el bultito que me lanzaba, mientras Kiki levitaba por encima de nuestras cabezas. Al destaparlo, descubrí un brazalete de plata, que lucía en su centro un ámbar ovalado engarzado. Miré la pulsera de hito en hito, mirando a intervalos a Chloe, quien no aguantó y se echó a reír al ver mi cara.

- No te rías, necia -protesté-. Esto es muy bello, pero muy costoso... ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- Se lo robé a un turista en Athene -respondió Chloe con su típico i_smirk_-. ¡Lo compré, necia!. ¿Qué creías?

- Yo sólo pregunto porque contigo nunca se sabe, Molusca -repliqué con una carcajada, para luego darle un abrazo de oso-. ¡Gracias, necia!

- Tómalo como un presente por aguantar mi locura durante tantos años -dijo ella, mientras se sacudía el cabello, el cual noté que había crecido algo.

- Si es así, te seguiré soportando hasta que tenga el juego completo -me burlé, sacándole la lengua-. ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros? Vamos al Coliseo.

- Seguro, esto será divertido -si no supiera cómo era Chloe, hubiera jurado que esa sonrisa de psicópata la había aprendido de DeathMask. Claro está que Goran palideció y se fue a la carrera con Kiki, tartamudeando algo sobre un calentamiento.

Nada más llegar, nos dimos cuenta que era muy temprano para que los otros estuvieran por acá. Excelente, así podríamos practicar técnicas sin preocuparnos por ojos curiosos.

Mientras que Chloe se sentó en las gradas con Kiki, mientras que yo me ubicaba con Goran en el centro de la arena. Era gracioso que las pocas veces que había estado en el Coliseo era para pelear por mi vida y por ganar la armadura, más que por prácticas.

- Venga chico, enséñame esos _upper_.

Pronto estábamos concentrados en la batalla, mientras yo detenía sus puños Goran intentaba darme en la cara y en el pecho, encima del corazón. Utilizando los _guards_ de los antebrazos, paraba golpe tras golpe, mientras avanzaba a pequeños pasos, haciendo retroceder a mi estudiante.

- No es suficiente, muchacho, tienes que avanzar con los pies y darle más fuerza a las caderas -le dije mientras balanceaba mi puño sobre su cabeza, al menos era bueno agachándose para esquivar-. Si te arrincono contra la pared, vas a perder y me voy a burlar de ti hasta el próximo año, así que ponte las pilas.

Motivación _my ass_, nada como la amenaza de burla para hacer que los chicos hiciesen lo que debían hacer. Goran entrecerró los ojos con un gruñido y comenzó a incrementar fuerza y empuje en sus golpes, para mi satisfacción. Pero aún no era suficiente.

Con una barrida de piernas, lo mandé al suelo.

- No bajes nunca la guardia -le regañé mientras me alejaba unos cuantos pasos-. De nuevo, y esta vez ponte serio.

- ¿Qué más serio quieres, Maestra?

El chico corrió hacia mí, lo esquivé, saltó, salté en paralelo, sacó el puño, lo detuve... y pronto fue a parar al suelo de nuevo.

- No estás concentrado -dije-. Olvida que Chloe está aquí y _focus_ en la pelea. ¿Y con eso querías que un Dorado te entrenara? Si un Santo de Oro te hubiese tomado bajo su tutela ya estarías muerto si te comportaras con ellos como lo haces conmigo.

Vi cómo apretaba la mandíbula controlando una maldición y volvía a correr hacia mí, mientras se escuchaba un grito de Chloe en el fondo.

- Chica,. ¿para qué pierdes tu tiempo con este _gosse_?. ¡No merece ni la mitad de lo que le has enseñado!

Y como si hubieran disparado un detonante en mi pupilo, sus golpes se hicieron más veloces. Comenzó a usar las piernas, en un combo completo. Su rostro delataba la rabia que le había dado el comentario de mi amiga.

_"Dile algo más, Chloe, esto está interesante."_

Las carcajadas burlonas de la Molusca llenaron el Coliseo, mientras Goran afirmaba el agarre de sus pies en el suelo y se inclinaba agresivamente hacia mí. Parecía haber encontrado su ritmo: puño, patada, puño, patada, patada. Se apoyaba en ambos movimientos para intentar desestabilizarme, mientras yo me limitaba a detener sus embates, nunca esquivando.

- ¡Vas bien, _Goran_! -gritó Chloe, despectivamente-. ¡Si sigues así, puede que llegues hasta CdC!

Uh... eso fue un golpe bajo.

Con un rugido de frustración, el chico corrió hacia mí... y una energía comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo. Un Cosmo pálido, color verde platinado, envolvió su cuerpo y cargó su ataque con fuerza. Apenas me dio tiempo de cruzar los brazos, dejando que su puño impactara en mis antebrazos. Ouch.

Y Goran había encendido su Cosmo al fin. No tenía mucho nivel ni se veía mucho, pero eso se corregiría pronto. Sonreí ferozmente orgullosa, mientras lo inmovilizaba de las muñecas.

- Mantenlo encendido, no dejes que se apague -dije urgentemente-. Ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en esa fuerza que fluye por tu cuerpo. Siente cómo el Cosmo te revitaliza, te da vida, te reanima del cansancio. El Cosmo lo es todo, es nuestro himno y nuestro credo, nuestro escudo y nuestra arma contra los enemigos de Athena. ¿Lo sientes, Goran?. ¿Sientes el Cosmo inundando y aguzando tus sentidos?

El chico asintió, con los ojos aún cerrados. Lo solté y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, encendiendo mi propia energía cósmica e intentando armonizar ambas.

- Athena, Goran, Athena es la Guía, la Protectora Protegida,. ¡la Luz Eterna!

De pronto el chico abrió los ojos y dirigió su rostro al cielo, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones en un grito que reverberó en todo el recinto.

- ¡¡ATHENA ES LA ESPERANZA!!

Me mordí el labio inferior, controlando a duras penas el torrente de emociones que percibía del muchacho. Parecía haber encontrado la Verdad que tanto le habían mostrado mis palabras, por lo que se sentía maravillado y feliz, pero a la vez terriblemente culpable por su escepticismo.

Sólo allí entendí las palabras de Shion sobre Goran.

Una serie de aplausos se escuchó en el lugar, haciéndome dar la vuelta. Chloe y Kiki seguían en el mismo sitio, aunque teníamos más público. El Patriarca, Shura, Milo y Camus se encontraban en las gradas igualmente.

- Felicidades, Goran -dijo Shion con una sonrisa amable-. Has encontrado el camino del Cosmo. Que no te separen nunca de tu norte ni tu guía, porque Athena es la Luz que iluminará tu sendero.

Sonreí. ¡Ese era mi muchacho!

- Zelha, tu Maestro ha pedido realizar la Batalla de Emancipación en este día -continuó el Gran Maestro, dejando la amabilidad de lado-. En cuanto estés lista.

Batalla... ¿de Emancipación?

_What the_...

Miré a Shura instintivamente, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos. Su expresión era seria a muerte, y sus ojos mostraban algo que nunca había visto en él, algo que no supe identificar.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida _as hell_.

Shura saltó a la arena y caminó hacia mí, encendiendo su Cosmo de una manera agresiva como nunca antes. Reaccionando, empujé a Goran fuera del área mientras Shura convocaba su armadura.

- Ándate para allá.

- ¡Pero!

- Pero nada, chico. Esto es entre Maestro y alumna, y sabes bien las reglas.

Goran se echó hacia atrás a tiempo de salir de la línea del golpe que me encajó Shura. Crucé los brazos maquinalmente sobre mí, en la misma postura de defensa que había mostrado a mi estudiante. _No such luck though_, pues los golpes de Shura eran infinitamente más fuertes que los de mi chico.

Echándome hacia atrás un buen espacio, encaré a mi Maestro.

- Shura, _what the hell are you--_

- Pelea, Zelha. Esta será la última vez que batallemos como Maestro y alumna. Y esta será la última lección que te daré. Pelea, porque esta vez no habrá _holding back_. Uno de los dos va a morir hoy.

Dicho esto, vino hacia mí a toda velocidad, impactando un puñetazo en mi cara que me mandó al otro lado de la arena.

Jadeando, me levanté con el llanto a mil por hora. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Shura? Está bien que estemos peleados,. ¿pero darme con todas las fuerzas?

Sentí la mandíbula un poco desencajada, así que la moví con la mano mientras me acomodaba de nuevo. Shura me miraba fríamente desde el centro de la arena, la capa de la armadura ondeando al viento. Se veía como todo un caballero, no como el bastardo que estaba siendo en ese momento conmigo.

- Convoca tu armadura, Casiopea. Si no te proteges te mataré más rápido de lo que pensaba.

- Shura, pero qué--

- ¡¡HAZLO, MALDITA SEA!!

Me enfurecí como reflejo de su propia cólera. Mis poderes empáticos estaban percibiendo toda suerte de emociones de su Cosmo, por lo que me confundió aún más, oportunidad que aprovechó para cargar contra mí de nuevo y mandarme hacia el lado opuesto de la arena, haciéndome sentir como una pelota de tenis.

- Te mataré, Zelha, no creas que estoy jugando -dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí-. Nunca podrás ser una verdadera Santa si no tratas a tu oponente con toda la seriedad que amerita el combate. Y si no peleas con verdadero deseo de matarme, la que va a morir irremediablemente serás tú.

- ¡Esto es absurdo! -estallé mientras me arrodillaba para incorporarme-. ¿Qué coño te has creído para tratarme de esa manera?. ¿Dónde está tu honor?

- Lo dejé en el Inframundo, cuando destruimos el Muro de los Lamentos.

No podía más. Hice que mi Cosmo explotara mientras invocaba a Casiopea. Menos mal que la cabaña no estaba tan lejos, por lo que ella podría escuchar mi llamado.

En lo que a mí respectaba, Shura había perdido la chaveta y quería matarme sin razón alguna. Pero viendo que los espectadores no se perdían detalle de nuestra batalla, mi argumento se fue al caño. Si Shura de verdad se hubiese vuelto loco ya lo hubiesen detenido... ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Casiopea llegó, cubriéndome con su cálido metal. Los guanteletes se fijaron firmemente a mis dedos, mientras que todas las demás piezas encontraban su respectivo lugar.

- Bien, esto equilibra un poco las cosas... sólo un poco -se burló Shura con desprecio-. Veamos qué has hecho desde que te fuiste de Capricornio, a ver si eres digna de una pelea justa.

- Vete a la mierda, Shura -escupí con rabia contenida-. Percibo todo tu _inner__ turmoil_, puedo sentir que te duele hacer esto... ¿por qué lo haces, ah?. ¿Por qué querer matarme, si por dentro lo que sientes es una enorme pena y pánico ante la idea de verme muerta?

- Porque así son las cosas, niña -respondió Shura, sin perder el paso. Mi armadura no tenía capa, pero mi cabello hizo las veces de la tela al flotar con la ráfaga de viento que nos rodeó-. Es la ley del Santuario el que un alumno supere al Maestro, en orden de ser su digno sucesor.

- ¿Y quién coño te dijo que yo quería ser tu sucesora, _you sick fuck_? -repliqué mientras movía las manos frustrada-. ¡Yo soy Santa de Plata! Yo nunca pedí una armadura dorada,. ¡suficientes problemas tuve para adaptarme a mi propia armadura!

- Eso es lo de menos -dijo él, mientras adoptaba la postura de ataque que tanto conocía-. Si quieres probarme tu valía, mátame.

- ¡Shura!

- ¡¡MÁTAME, MALDITA SEA!!

El grito de mi Maestro hizo eco en el silencio del Coliseo, sólo interrumpido por el resonar de nuestros Cosmos.

- No... no puedo... Shura, esto es estúpido...

- Entonces, tú vas a ser la que muera en este día.

Corriendo hacia mí y encendiendo su Cosmo, apenas vi cómo cruzaba el brazo delante de su pecho. Reaccionando por instinto, salté fuera de su alcance mientras Excalibur cortaba el suelo donde me había encontrado hacía cosa de 1.3 segundos.

Echándome hacia atrás lo más posible, forcé mi cuerpo y mis poderes a calmarse. Sí, esto iba en serio, así que iba a necesitar de toda la fuerza de Casiopea y todas mis técnicas. Shura vino hacia mí de nuevo, por lo que me costó unas hebras de mi cabello el descuido y la falta de concentración.

- Si sigues esquivándome sólo retrasarás todo -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-. Mátame, mátame y podremos descansar ambos en paz.

- _Fuck it!!_

Vamos, Cosmo, no me desampares ahora... ¡no puedo fallar ahora!

- ¡¡Te juro que vas a desear haberte quedado muerto cuando termine contigo, Cabrón!!

El grito de Chloe resonó en mis oídos, mientras estaba en esos momentos retenida por Camus, el cual batallaba con la Molusca que estaba hecha una fiera y a todas luces con unas ganas enormes de patear a Shura _into oblivion_.

Concéntrate, Zelha, concéntrate. Expande tu Cosmo y tus sentidos, hazte una con la naturaleza, fusiónate con el viento y la Madre Tierra. Deja que Athena te guíe.

Recordé de inmediato las palabras de Shion. Athena es la guía, Athena es la Luz. Athena... sólo Ella es y será la respuesta.

Respiré profundamente, mientras dejaba que Casiopea me inundase con su poder. La rabia de Shura y los deseos de muerte, el [i_bloodlust_[/i, la pena y la tristeza que irradiaba su Cosmo era para abrumar a cualquiera.

Athena, tú eres la respuesta... y si tengo que levantarle la mano a mi Maestro... así sea.

Shura vino de nuevo hacia mí, mientras yo expandía mi Cosmo por toda la arena, alcanzando las paredes de la misma y elevándolo todo cuando podía. El rumor de la selva llegó a mis oídos nuevamente, mientras notaba levemente que mi Cosmo mezclado con el de Shura tomaba un leve color dorado claro.

Esquivando su puño con el antebrazo y desviándolo hacia arriba, subí mi pierna y le encajé un rodillazo en la mandíbula, para luego meterle un _roundhouse kick_ en el pecho y rechazarlo hacia atrás. Funcionó para darme espacio, mientras corría hacia él con toda la rapidez que me daban las piernas.

- ¡¡Llamado de la Selva!!

Shura esquivó el ataque, lanzando un puño que me envió de vuelta a mi lugar. Me levanté de nuevo, apretando los dientes para evitar escupir la sangre que subió a mi boca.

- Sabes bien que ese ataque no va a funcionar conmigo -dijo, frunciendo el ceño más, si cabe-. Tienes que usar tu Excalibur contra la mía.

¿Qué?. ¡¡Este se volvió loco!!

- No voy a usar Excalibur en tu contra, _you prick_ -mordí las palabras de vuelta-. Terminemos esto de una vez por todas, y que sea lo que Athena quiera.

- _So be it_.

- Aiolos debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba, al ver que no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes.

Shura abrió los ojos ante mis palabras, chance que aproveché para descargarle una serie de combos puño/patada. Esquivó algunos, paró otros y dejó golpearse por el resto, mientras acumulaba Cosmo en ambas manos.

- ¡¡Esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos con tu insolencia!!. ¡¡Excalibur!!

Salvé mi cuello por milímetros, porque salté verticalmente a tiempo. Poco a poco fui dándome cuenta que _podía ver_ los movimientos de Shura, sin explicarme por qué.

No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que extendí las manos y ejecuté la técnica del Shadow Attack, esperando echar el capote sobre toda la brillantez del día. Lo conseguí a medias, confundiendo un poco a Shura, quien inmediatamente cerró los ojos y comenzó a guiarse por el oído.

- Esto no va a detenerme por mucho tiempo -me provocó, elevando el poder de su Cosmo con la correspondiente punzada en mi cabeza-. Vi lo que pasó el día que le hiciste este truco a Saga, y a diferencia de los demás, yo aprendo de lo que veo.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!!_

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, por lo que levanté las sombras sin perder el tiempo, iluminándonos a ambos. Shura meneó la cabeza reprobadoramente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Esa técnica es infame, Zelha. Somos criaturas de la Luz, déjale ese ataque de sombras a los que están habituados a ella.

Escuché al fondo la retahíla de groserías y maldiciones de Chloe, obviamente insultada por el _remark_ de mi Maestro.

Un momento... ¿por qué seguía pensando en él como mi Maestro, si lo que quería era decapitarme con su Espada?

_"Tú puedes."_

"_No puedo..."_

"_Sí que puedes, Zel. Demuéstrale de qué estás hecha. Demuéstrale que a ti no se te toma por sentado."_

Fruncí el ceño. Saga tenía razón al decirme eso cuando superé los poderes de Casiopea. Estiré el cuello, encarando al Capricorniano con toda la determinación que fui capaz.

- ¡Esto se acaba aquí, Shura!

Ambos corrimos a toda velocidad, mi mano vibraba con esa sensación que me provocaba la técnica de la Espada cuando se manifestaba.

- ¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!! -gritamos ambos, para darnos cuenta demasiado tarde que ambas Espadas hacían _clash_ la una con la otra, cancelándose mutuamente. Salimos despedidos en direcciones opuestas, estrellándonos contra las paredes del Coliseo.

Ah, mierda. Si con Excalibur no podía... entonces,. ¿qué podría usar para vencerlo?

Me levanté y estiré la espalda, oyendo un feo crack en el medio. Tenía que resistir... por favor, aguanta un poco más...

Noté que Shura ya se había levantado, limpiándose la barbilla de sangre. Hacía rato que se había quitado la capa, por lo que sólo fueron sus largos mechones disparejos los que se movieron al viento, como la grama alta de los jardines.

- Una vez más, Zelha, una vez más.

- Vamos a ponerle punto final a esto -repliqué con los dientes apretados.

Corrimos de nuevo convocando todo el poder de nuestros Cosmos, llenando todo el sitio con nuestra dorada energía. El rumor de la selva volvía a mí, salvaje, lleno de vida, lleno de poder.

Estiré el brazo antes de lo previsto, por lo que Shura se adelantó y soltó su ataque.

- ¡¡EXCALIBUR!!

- ¡¡FURY OF THE STORM!!

Mi puño le dio en todo el estómago, abriendo su carne a su paso.

Y todo fue silencio.

Las lágrimas arrasaron mis ojos, mientras Shura recargaba todo su peso en mi brazo y cuerpo, su cabeza cayendo en mi hombro. Caí de rodillas, retirando mi mano en el proceso y volteando su cuerpo en el suelo. Al ver la sangre en mi mano solté un grito.

- ¡¡¡SHURAAAA!!!

- Lo... hiciste bien, Zelha... -murmuró, entre jadeos. Comenzó a toser, manchándose más de sangre la cara y la pechera de la armadura-. Justo como quería que fuese...

- ¡¡No se te ocurra morirte ahora, maldito capullo!! -contesté presa de la histeria, poniendo las manos sobre su herida y recordando frenéticamente lo que me había enseñado Mu en el Turpial. Convocando de nuevo mi Cosmo con un jadeo y cargando mis manos de energía, me concentré en el agujero de su estómago, mientras las lágrimas caían de mi rostro al suyo.

- Déjalo... déjalo, Zel... por lo menos podré morir orgulloso de ti, de cómo has crecido. Así podré pedirle a Aiolos perdón personalmente por la atrocidad que cometí...

- No seas imbécil, Shura de Capricornio -repliqué mientras ponía todo mi esfuerzo en cerrar la enorme herida-. Tú no te mueres hasta que un enemigo te mate, no me dejes hundida en la culpabilidad, so mamarracho, no me hagas esto...

Poco a poco... Shura perdió la conciencia. Yo grité de frustración, llamando de nuevo mi Cosmo, todo mi Cosmo... ¡no podía perderlo!

La energía nos rodeó, brillando con un resplandor dorado. Mi Cosmo había cambiado de color y de nivel, podía sentir su poder, su inmensidad.

- ¡¡SHURA!! -chillé, al darme cuenta de lo que esto significaba-. ¡¡NO TE MUERAS!!

Casiopea se despegó de mi cuerpo, yéndose a ensamblar de nuevo sobre Goran.

-------------------

Un cliffhanger... sé que más de uno me va a mentar la madre X'D

Angel del Apocalipsis: el problema con las enseñanzas del Santuario (así como todo lo del Seiyaverse) es que la letra con sangre entra. Todo se aprende a base de golpes, así como lo vemos mil veces en la serie. ¿Por qué ha de ser distinto con las muchachas? Nada que ver, hahahaha XD  
Recuerda que la vida nunca es fácil, así que... -esquiva más tomates y sale corriendo-.  
¡Gracias por tu comentario, preciosa!. :3

Charm Baby: HAHAHAHA!!! GRACIAS!! XD De hecho espero que sigan conmigo para la continuación de esta saga, porque la estamos creando para diversión de todos. Con respecto a Mu, creo que le diste en el blanco en cierta forma, aunque pronto te asegurarás de eso o no. :P  
El enigma, como lo has llamado (xD), lo resolverás tú misma más adelante. LA no se acaba sin atar todos los cabos posibles. Como este es un cabo grande, no les puedo dejar eso para Domina Justitia, haha XD  
Goran es un mocoso adorable,. ¿verdad?. :E Me encanta, heheh. Con respecto a Casiopea, pues, dándole esa virtud es muy posible que muchos la pasen mal... aunque espero que en este capítulo se te resuelva todo con Casiopea :P  
Sé de esos programas de dictado a PC, pero sinceramente, con lo acostumbrada que estoy yo a escribir y luego editar y re-editar lo que escribo (además de ser beta-reader de varios autores, incluyendo a Argesh Marek y a Rei Kinomoto), pues prefiero continuar con los métodos normales, pues además de ser una nazi de la gramática (como se podrán haber dado cuenta xD), me la paso editando mis cosas a cada rato... hahaha, no puedo evitarlo, soy demasiado picky con la ortografía XD  
¡Espero que tu corazón se haya recuperado del estado catatónico!. ¡Gracias por tu review! X)

Elena: Ciertamente, el quid de la cuestión es hacer a Athena lo que es, una Diosa. Saori recibe mucho bashing porque no se comporta como tal (hasta Hades, en mi opinión). Por lo menos, aquí la reinvindico porque el personaje no es malo, sólo que es demasiado terrenal.  
Heheheh,. ¡espero no me mates con este capítulo! XD

BlueDragon:. ¿Sabías que me encanta tu nick? Soy una obsesa fan de los dragones, hahaha XD  
Las letras en cursiva del último capítulo son... uhm, podría verse como el alma de Zelha tratando de alcanzar una tranquilidad que le están ofreciendo las palabras y el ánimo de Saga de superar y dominar a Casiopea. Son sus emociones, sí, de una manera bastante básica. Esa escena fue mi primer intento de angst, espero no haberme sobrepasado XD  
No te preocupes, no hacen falta más amenazas porque ya sólo quedan cuatro capítulos... :P  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!

La Dama de las Estrellas:. ¡Hola! Sí, sólo quedan cuatro capítulos, espero que te quedes conmigo para lo que viene! Saludos!

Pilla Doll: Digamos que Mu aún no ha dicho su última palabra... :P  
¡Yo soy inocente, lo juro! No hago a Zel sufrir por nada, todo tiene su razón de ser, así como en la vida real :D  
PD: Googlemaps es una buena herramienta para encontrar la cascada que buscas... :P ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Zg13:. :O! Hiciste wallpapers?! Yo quiero verlos!!! Te enviaré un email para añadirte a mi msn,. ¿vale?  
¡Gracias por tu comentario, y muchas gracias por el apoyo!. :D

Artemisa Ravenclaw: Sí, FF a veces hace esas cosas u.u. HAHAHAHAHAHA te dio risa lo del pokémon? Qué bien XD  
¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo linda!. ¡Espero que este también te guste! X3

May21: Sabrás más de Goran en cuanto escriba el sidestory de su vida. Hasta ese momento, sólo veremos a Goran en cameos en la historia principal de LA... ¡gracias por tu comentario!

Ihdril: O.O!!! Te leíste todo de una sola sentada?! OMG!!!  
Te agradezco de todo, todo corazón el reconocimiento, se hace lo que se puede para brindar una historia que guste. ¿Qué dices ahora de lo de la armadura?. ;D  
Not only therapy, hahaha XD  
¿A las Bahamas? Para allá es que deberían mandarme a mí! Qué estrés es escribir tanto, hahahahahaha!!!

Y a los demás, cómo no, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Quedan sólo tres capítulos más el epílogo!. ¡Qué nervios!


	32. In Perfect Harmony

**Disclaimer: **Zan zan zan… ¡Zangetsu! Ese maldito representando una espada está más bueno... se parece a Vincent Volaju. Sí, tengo un fetiche con las espadas. (No son míos.).**  
**

**Notas:  
**

- Escenas de spoilers MASIVOS y decisivos para todo el timeline de los Diarios, incluyendo la segunda temporada.  
- Escena de crack!traído de los pelos, escrita para mi propio entretenimiento.  
- Escena lemon, marcada con el cut de líneas punteadas. Escena publicada en otro lado para mantener el rating.

**- **

**In Perfect Harmony**

**- **

_A MaritaPCDZ y Verolc_.

-

Miré mis manos, envueltas en los guanteletes.

Miré mis brazos, envueltos en los protectores.

Miré mis piernas, cubiertas por las grebas de metal.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo los bordes de la tiara presionados en mi rostro.

Era asombroso... la armadura de Capricornio había armonizado inmediatamente conmigo, haciendo fulgurar una explosión enorme de Cosmo, que se debió haber visto hasta en Pekín.

Moví la cabeza, sintiendo todas y cada una de las partes de la armadura. La capa blanca, aunque bella en apariencia, pesaba un poco a mis espaldas y limitaba un poco mis movimientos, como me pude dar cuenta después.

Hasta las botas se sentían distintas...

Caminé hasta la entrada del Templo, mirando hacia Sagitario ausentemente. El resto de ese funesto día pasó como un _blur_, Camus y Chloe habían saltado a la arena, Camus para verificar el estado de Shura y Chloe para intentar calmarme del estado de shock tan grande en el que estaba sumida.

Rompí a llorar sin fuerzas cuando vi a Camus levantar el cuerpo de Shura, dirigiéndose a la salida. Chloe me repetía que estaba vivo, pero yo no le creía. No le creería hasta un buen rato después, cuando observé con mis propios ojos que respiraba, tendido en una cama de Aries.

Luego costó los Dioses y su ayuda para que me separaran de él, yendo a una convocatoria con el Patriarca en el Salón Central de Tauro... donde Shion me entregó la custodia del Templo de Capricornio... y la armadura.

Misma que estaba vistiendo justo ahora, mirándola con asombro. Aún no podía creérmelo.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que una Batalla de Emancipación fuese así? Tonta de mí, luego fue que recordé que significaba la maldita palabra. Emancipar, claro... independizar. Pero en el caso del Santuario, donde la mayoría de las cosas son distintas, además de _fucked up_, emancipación significaba la sucesión de la Orden, de Maestro a pupilo.

_Fuck you, Shura_. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

Los tacones de las botas doradas repiqueteaban en el suelo de piedra a cada paso que daba. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas, de dudas, de frustraciones que quería sacar de mi pecho antes de que me ahogaran. Más que todo, porque todo lo que quería saber... era _por qué_.

Por qué Shura me obligó a pelear contra él.

Por qué estoy vistiendo la armadura de Capricornio, en vez de él.

Por qué estoy sintiendo como si el corazón se me partiera en dos por la Excalibur, al recordar que estaba tirado en una cama que no era la suya, con los ojos cerrados al mundo.

La culpa me carcomía. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, mientras continuaba con mi obsesionado deambular.

Llegué a la Estatua de la Recompensa, fijando mis ojos en ella por un rato. Las líneas de la escultura, la postura de completa rendición del primer Capricorniano que se sacrificó de tal manera por la Diosa que fue obsequiado con la Espada Sagrada, la Espada Cantadora. Aunque la Excalibur del Mito Artúrico no tenía mucho que ver con la Excalibur que ahora cosquilleaba en mis dos brazos (gracias a la armadura), yo la llamaba la Espada Cantadora, por la manera cómo vibraba en el brazo antes de liberar su fuerza cortante y devastadora, como si tarareara de contento.

Cinco días.

Cinco días en que Shura estaba tirado en esa cama de Leo, permitiendo sólo a Aioria acercarse a él. El Leonino me dijo con algo de pena que mi antiguo Maestro no quería hablar con nadie, dadas las circunstancias... y menos conmigo.

¡Pero esto no era lo que debía pasar, joder!

Suspiré profundamente, frustrada. Miré de nuevo mi mano cubierta por el dorado guantelete, volteándola de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez. Luego la cerré en un puño, notando de inmediato los remates de los nudillos acoplarse con total precisión sobre los míos.

¿Santa Dorada?. ¿Yo?. ¿Por qué?

- Por qué... -murmuré distraídamente.

- Porque así lo quiso, Zel -la voz de Saga me sobresaltó, haciéndome volar Cosmo como un remolino-. Calma, soy yo.

- Me asustaste, necio -dije llevándome una mano al pecho y sintiendo la dura superficie dorada que lo cubría-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Acabo de llegar y me dijeron lo que había pasado -respondió en el mismo tono de voz, suave, tranquilo, _soothing_-. ¿Estás bien?

- Eso depende... ¿hablas de mis heridas o de mi cabeza?

- Tus heridas, es lo primero.

- Estoy bien. Shura fue implacable, pero el Cosmo de Chloe me ayudó. Aunado al mío, que me fui restableciendo.

- ¿Y tu cabeza, te golpeaste y ahora tienes amnesia?

- No seas pendejo, Saga... -era tan fácil para nosotros caer en un toma y dame de respuestas que era impresionante-. Es que... esto es...

- No te esperabas que Shura apelara a una Batalla de Emancipación,. ¿no?

- No... pensé que aún andábamos peleados por lo de Casiopea, pero... esto...

- Mira, Zel -dijo, tomándome de las manos y mirando hacia la Estatua-. Fue entera decisión de Shura el entregarte la custodia de Capricornio. Él fue el que pidió a Shion la Batalla, no tienes por qué culparte de--

- ¡Sí me culpo! -le interrumpí meneando la cabeza-. Fury of the Storm es una técnica que desarrollé a escondidas de Shura, nunca esperé que la usaría en su contra... Sólo Aldebarán y Mu sabían de ella, y ya luego se enteró todo el mundo cuando la usé contra Friedrich...

Dioses, Friedrich... me solté de Saga y me miré las manos, buscando delirantemente la sangre que las manchaban. Primero Friedrich, luego Shura...

Un _snap_ de dedos me hizo dar un respingo. Saga vestía ropas normales, llevando un _pouch_ colgado a sus espaldas. Sus ojos azules, profundos e insondables a veces, estaban llenos de entendimiento y algo de lástima.

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que no podía percibir sus emociones, como lo hacía con Casiopea. Saga volvía a ser un enigma para mí.

El Geminiano alzó una mano y liberó mi rostro de la tiara, dejando que mi cabello cayera sobre mi cara. Suspiré ante su toque tan tibio y suave. Su pulgar presionó levemente mi barbilla hacia arriba, forzándome a mirarlo.

- Escúchame bien, Zelha de Capricornio -_I __flinched_ cuando escuché ese título en su voz-. Ahora eres una de nosotros, por lo que debes cumplir con tu deber. Shura te heredó el Templo, la armadura y la Excalibur, así que debes de comportarte a la altura... porque ahora eres la Santa Dorada de la Décima Casa, así de fácil, así de sencillo.

- ¡Pero...!

- No hay peros, mi pequeña _oraios_ -dijo con una ínfima sonrisa-. Lo harás bien. Bienvenida a la Orden, Cabrita.

Y rozando sus labios con mi frente, siguió caminando en dirección a Acuario.

- X -

Y así pasaron unas semanas más.

Veía poco a los demás Santos, aunque los sábados era día de entrenamiento con Chloe. Aunque la técnica de Shadow Attack no fuese una de mis favoritas, tenía que mantenerla pulida, _just__ in case_.

Aunque últimamente la veía más y más cansada a cada sábado, por lo que nos conformábamos con echarnos en cualquier lado a contarnos nuestras vidas. Le conté todo lo que había vivido en la Selva y las creencias de sus nativos, para lo cual la Molusca hizo el _witty __remark_ de comparar a Churún con Zeus y a Canaima con Hades. Eso no me dejó dormir esa noche hasta que les encontré las semejanzas y le envié una mentada de madre cósmica, la cual me respondió con una carcajada.

Ella en cambio, parecía no querer contarme más allá de la muerte de Audrey, que pude ver que aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, perseguía a Chloe. La vida de una chiquilla en las calles podía ser realmente dura, aún más el hecho de que estábamos hablando de Chloe. Ella era el epítome de la belleza fiera, arisca y salvaje.

_No __wonder_ Shura había estado tan descontrolado por la irascible pelirroja.

Y en cuanto a él... supe por Saga que se había restablecido y que se había ido del Santuario, para mi rabia inmediata y tristeza posterior. Aún no comprendía los motivos que pudo haber tenido para querer enfrentarme, intentar matarme y de paso darme Capricornio en el mismo paquete de regalo.

Creí que podía entenderlo con el tiempo, pero aún después de cuatro meses aún andaba a oscuras.

Aunque mi vida parecía haber dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, no pude más que darme cuenta que mis rutinas en el Templo eran sencillas, felices, casi _fitting_. Había encontrado el _stack_ de libros de los Capricornianos predecesores, dando buena cuenta de ellos durante las noches, leyendo varios capítulos antes de acostarme. Pulí un poco más mi griego, para felicidad de Milo, Aioria y el mismo Saga, que podían comprenderme un poco mejor, aunque Milo siempre sería Milo y siempre seguiría pensando que cualquier criatura era válida para tirarle los perros, era un tipo gracioso. Y Saga había desarrollado un olfato impresionante para traducir mis miradas y las expresiones de mi rostro, con las que se divertía mucho tomándome el pelo.

Aún me asombraba lo bien que armonizaba con Capricornio cuando me vestía, aunque ese pensamiento preferí ponderarlo en privado antes que contárselo a alguien. Después de todo, una chica necesita sus secretos,. ¿no?

Había encontrado solaz en mis prácticas de Kendo. A veces venía Camus, otras veces el Maestro Dohko, otras más el no tan joven Shiryu de Dragón, donde nos lanzábamos una buena sesión de _sparring_, aunque la mayoría de las veces practicaba sola.

Sólo entonces entendí que el verdadero _burden_ de un Santo Dorado, era la soledad.

Shura había dejado su katana, que era mucho más larga y pesada que la mía. Comencé a practicar con ambas, para darme una idea bastante general de lo que era liberar un doble Excalibur, cosa que rogué a Athena por que nunca, nunca _jamás_ tuviera que hacer.

Me tomé el tiempo de _ver_, no sólo de mirar. Me di cuenta que las columnas de Capricornio estaban prácticamente nuevas, lo que me hizo cavilar por la razón hasta que no aguanté más y le pregunté a Dohko, quien me dirigió a su vez a Shiryu por la respuesta... quien muy renuentemente me echó el cuento completo de su batalla con mi Maestro.

Le encontré un nuevo respeto, dado su acto suicida de vestir a Shiryu con su propia armadura y mandarlo con una patada en el trasero de regreso a la tierra, mientras él se quedaba orbitando como si fuera una nueva luna; innecesario si cabe, pero en ese momento ninguno en el Santuario, con excepción de Mu y el Maestro Dohko, se encontraban pensando con lucidez. Luego Saga me miraría feo por mi comentario, pero no me importaba mucho.

Además que comencé a comer en el comedor, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Más que todo porque Shura odiaba socializar con los otros Santos de Bronce, los cuales estaban allí siempre y no se perdían ni una sola comida. Después de dos incidentes, uno con Aldebarán y uno con Milo, me hice adicta al sitio. No por la comida precisamente, sino por los _shows_. Además, las mejores frutas eran servidas en las mañanas, así que me hice medio oportunista y mientras desayunaba hablando con Aioria, Marin, Chloe o los Gemelos, me apropiaba de una o dos manzanas o naranjas, que no llegaban al final del día en Capricornio y terminaban siendo mi cena.

Y para remate, un buen día conseguí asustar a la vestal de Capricornio, quien tenía una habilidad impresionante para limpiar el Templo sin que yo me diese cuenta tan siquiera de su presencia. Luego de que me diese un ataque de insomnio, saliese a caminar por los pasillos pensativa y nos llevásemos un susto mayúsculo ambas dos, consentí en su petición de no hacerle mucho caso, cosa que la muchacha me agradeció profundamente.

¡Y luego había vestales en el Santuario! Enmascaradas aún, no sabía por qué, pero no presioné a la muchacha y pronto se me hizo normal su presencia. Respeté la privacidad y el deseo de la doncella de no dirigirle la palabra, por lo que no logré acercarme a ella.

Hubiera sabido eso y me hago vestal... pero pensándolo después, como que no me gustaba mucho la idea de andar desempolvando un Templo milenario día por medio y ocultándome de los demás.

No, mejor así como estaba.

Y como habrán podido darse cuenta, mi aburrimiento no era normal. Sólo mis sábados tenían algo de emoción cuando veía a Chloe, pero con el pasar de los días la vi más cansada, más hundida, más delgada...

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo que tu Cosmo está tan exhausto? -le pregunté una vez, a lo que ella movió una mano como restándole importancia.

- Nada, nada, el entrenamiento del mocoso es un asco.

No me tragué la excusa, pero no quise presionarla con el hecho de que ya había visto repetidas veces a Goran pasando de puntillas por Capricornio para ir a Acuario, donde Camus invariablemente lo esperaba en la puerta todas las mañanas.

Porque si no se dieron cuenta, Goran había pasado a ser estudiante de su Coco personal, la Santa más linda, amable y carismática de todo el Santuario, Chloe de Cáncer.

Pobre Goran. Pobre, pobre chico.

_Sigh... I'm still bored_.

- X -

Un despejado día en que había resuelto bajar a Tauro para pedirle a Aldebarán un poco de estopa para pulir, me encontré con que los Santos de las Casas de abajo estaban subiendo en cambote hacia Capricornio.

- Buenos días -saludó Aioria-. ¿Estás lista?

Alcé la ceja, interrogante.

- ¿Lista para qué?

Milo pareció escandalizado, haciendo que Dohko se dirigiera a mí mientras Kanon le daba su respectivo zape al Escorpión.

- Hoy es el día en que Athena se dirigirá a nosotros como Orden completa, lo hace una vez cada seis meses. Así que ve, ponte tu armadura, que nos presentaremos todos.

Asentí y me apresuré a enfundarme en los pantalones marrones y la camisa verde, para luego convocar Capricornio sobre mí. Sonreí al sentir las vibraciones de la armadura en mi cuerpo, como si ella también se alegrase de que yo la vistiese en ese día.

Después de una rápida peinada y colocándome la tiara en su sitio, caminé al lado de Milo y Camus en dirección al Templo del Patriarca, donde el espacio que había entre Milo y yo era más que plausible...

Allí me di cuenta, que Shura nunca podría olvidar a Aiolos cuando tenía que pararse firme al lado del espacio donde debería estar el Santo de Sagitario.

Bajé la cabeza, sintiendo muchísimo el _outcome_ de los acontecimientos.

Shura, te entiendo...

- X -

Allí estábamos, los doce... ¿doce?

¿Dónde está Chloe?

Fruncí un poco el entrecejo mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Junto al trono del Patriarca, nos hallábamos alineados en dos filas. Mu frente a Shaka, Aldebarán frente al Maestro Dohko, Saga frente a Milo, Kanon... dando cara a un espacio vacío... mientras que yo veía el espacio donde debería estar Chloe...

Luego Aioria frente a Camus y Afrodita solo. Demasiados espacios vacíos...

- Camus -susurré, mientras esperábamos que Shion hiciese acto de presencia-. ¿Y Chloe?

- _Je n'ai pas la plus légère idée_.

Parpadeé ante la respuesta cortante y fría del Acuariano. Había comprendido la mayor parte de sus palabras dado que Chloe me había venido enseñando algo de su idioma natal, aunque aún me enredaba con la gramática y las acentuaciones de las vocales.

Nada más fácil que el inglés, _damn it_.

Pero eso tampoco era para que Camus me respondiese de esa manera, así que volteé la cabeza para decirle una de las mías cuando una túnica blanca atravesó mi línea de visión.

Y al volver la cabeza, me encontré al _Kagemusha_ de Shion. La mano derecha del Patriarca.

Había sabido que Shion había encontrado un asistente (o un asis-tonto, como decía Chloe entre risitas burlonas) entre las filas de los Santos, aunque no se sabía qué rango había sido este Santo en particular. Ni por el color de sus cabellos pudimos colegir nada, ya que siempre tenía el casco alado de oro que había pertenecido a Shion en un principio, añadido a una máscara blanca.

Saga había comentado que era una estupidez ponerse máscara a estas alturas del partido, cuando ni el Patriarca ni las Amazonas las usaban, así que concluimos que debía ser cosa del Santo. Inclinamos la cabeza y cruzamos nuestros brazos derechos en señal de respeto, mientras el hombre caminaba lentamente hacia el Trono, deteniéndose a la derecha del mismo.

Algo en su porte indicaba que estaba tenso... ¿dónde estaría Shion?

¿Y Athena?

Paseando la mirada por los demás Santos, pude ver que comenzaban a mirarse unos a otros, como preguntándose qué pasaba. Comencé a sentir un presentimiento extraño, por lo que alcé la mano y toqué el peto reflexivamente, mientras las vibraciones de Capricornio hacían lo posible por retornarme a un estado relajado.

Lo consiguieron por un momento. Luego, Shion hizo su aparición por la [i_puerta externa_[/i del Templo Patriarcal, con la sonrisa más satisfecha que le hubiese visto jamás.

- El regalo de un Dios nunca ha de despreciarse, porque fuese el desprecio el que ofendiere y la muerte que trajese -comenzó, casi risueño mientras caminaba entre nosotros y se detenía a mi lado, en el espacio vacío de Sagitario-. ¿Y qué más regalo que el de la vida para el que merece vivirla?

Miré a Shion fijamente, confundida. Este nos observó a todos, mientras caminó nuevamente, parándose al lado de su Kagemusha y apoyando su mano en el hombro del enmascarado.

- Sé que no me comprenden, así que les refrescaré la memoria. Hace más de veinte años, cuando yo no existía en este mundo y Athena sólo había sido advenida, un Santo, el más valeroso y creyente, se enfrentó a una muerte segura por proteger al pequeño contenedor humano que nuestra Diosa había elegido. Y ahora, después de todos estos años de descanso, la Diosa decidió que es el momento de recompensarlo por ese sacrificio desinteresado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿No estaría hablando de...?

- ¿Aiolos?

Un Cosmo enorme, gigantesco, pero a la vez gentil y lleno de amor, llenó el Templo. Volví la cabeza para ser testigo de lo más increíble que haya visto en mi vida.

La Diosa, llevando a un joven de aparentemente mi edad o un poco más joven, el cual caminaba a pasos lentos, como si no supiese dónde se encontraba.

La repetición del nombre hizo que éste volviese la cabeza... llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas.

Miré a mi diagonal, descubriendo a un Aioria que lloraba con los puños apretados.

Mi quijada se abrió por sí sola. ¿Aiolos de Sagitario?

Desorientada, miré a mi alrededor, encontrando a un Saga que lloraba igualmente con la cabeza baja, mientras que todos guardaban un respetuoso silencio. El Kagemusha parecía estar llorando igualmente, siendo confortado por la mano de Shion en su hombro.

Y mi boca de abrió más por la sorpresa, dándome cuenta de lo grande y emotiva de la situación, más que todo para Aioria y Saga... y también Shura, si estuviese allí.

- Hoy has vuelto a la vida, Aiolos -dijo Athena, con esa voz melodiosa y cantarina, casi etérea-. Y ahora es tu turno de vivirla, como debe ser. Que tu cuerpo vista de nuevo la armadura de Sagitario si así lo deseas, porque eres libre, porque eres un héroe, porque eres la mayor prueba de amor que antes se haya visto en este Santuario.

Pronto, hasta yo lloraba de la emoción. Aiolos cayó de rodillas ante Athena, quien sonreía deslumbradoramente, dejando que el Sagitariano besase sus manos y las empapase con sus lágrimas.

Mirando hacia el frente, noté de inmediato que Chloe había vuelto. Sus ojos estaban un poco hundidos, pero la sonrisa triunfal que adornaba su cara era más que prueba suficiente para entender que ella había tenido que ver en toda esta sorpresa.

Igualé su sonrisa, meneando la cabeza. Maldita, ya te sacaré el cuento completo, pensé súbitamente orgullosa de mi amiga y de sus poderes, aunque no fuesen los más ortodoxos del mundo, ella los usaba para el bien... ¡¿y qué más bien que traer al héroe más grande del Santuario a la vida?!.

Los aplausos llenaron el Templo Patriarcal, resonando con estrépito y júbilo.

Ahora la Orden estaba completa, verdaderamente completa, y alguien custodiaría la Casa del Arquero, sería mi vecino y finalmente... Shura podría vivir en paz...

Sentí profundamente que no estuviese allí, mirando a su amigo, quien en ese momento se fundía en un entrañable abrazo con su hermano menor, ahora de apariencia mayor que él.

Me quité la tiara y me enjugué las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, mientras Athena caminaba junto a los hermanos que se reencontraban haciendo la línea recta hacia donde se encontraba Su Santidad con su Mano Derecha.

Y quitándole la máscara y el casco al Kagemusha en un rápido movimiento, susurrándole con los ojos brillantes, hizo seña para que se volviese hacia nosotros.

... ¿Shura?

- Que no existan más secretos -dijo la Diosa de Ojos Grises, mirando a Saga-, que no existan más culpas ni remordimientos. ¡Este es un día de alegría!. ¡Celebremos el regalo de la vida!

Bajé la cabeza, confundida _as __hell_.

Cómo es que Shura... y la túnica... Kagemusha...

No hilaba los pensamientos. No podía pensar con claridad, dado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

Alcé la cabeza de nuevo, para notar que Athena se retiraba a sus cámaras, casi al mismo tiempo que se rompían las filas y todos (o casi todos) los Santos iban a saludar al resucitado Sagitario.

Observé que Saga no se movía de su puesto... y Shura tampoco. Fruncí el ceño y con los ojos entrecerrados, lancé mi tiara a la cabeza de Saga, quien por supuesto la atrapó antes que le diese. Este movimiento captó la atención de Shura igualmente.

- Ya oyeron a la Diosa. Dejen la pendejada de una vez por todas, por amor a Athena.

Y con la misma, salí del Templo lo más rápido que me llevaron mis pies.

- X -

_I brooded_ en Capricornio el resto del día. No quería ver a nadie, la irritación me invadía en cuanto recordaba a Shura con la túnica blanca, siendo prácticamente mimado por Athena, quien lo engañó sutilmente para que nos mostrase su rostro.

Los mandobles cortaban el aire, mientras yo intentaba sacar mi encabronamiento a través de una práctica de Kendo donde el que se me atravesase lo más seguro no detendría la katana.

Entre silbido y silbido de la hoja, sentí varios Cosmos entrando a la Décima Casa, por lo que bajé el sable a tiempo de ver a los Santos que vivían más abajo detenerse a unos metros de mi persona.

- Te perdiste la escena más emotiva que jamás haya visto -dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisota-. ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Estaba aquí, Papá -respondí con la menor sequedad que me fue posible-. Sentí que mi presencia no era necesaria. Pueden pasar, por supuesto.

Mis ojos se toparon con los de Aiolos, quien me echó una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Cruzando el brazo sobre mi pecho (aún llevaba la armadura) doblé mi cuerpo en una reverencia en su dirección.

- Que Athena os guarde, Aiolos de Sagitario... -dije con una mini sonrisa-. Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

- Muchas gracias, Santa Zelha de Capricornio -sonrió ante mis cejas alzadas-. Aldebarán me habló de ti, debes ser muy hábil con esa espada para ostentar la custodia de este Templo.

- Eso se trata, eso se trata.

Al retirarse por la puerta frontal con los demás, presentí algo que venía directo hacia mi cabeza y me volví justo para atrapar mi tiara antes de que me impactase en la cara.

- Dejaste esto -dijo Saga, burlón-. La próxima me la quedo y vas a tener que bajar a Géminis a buscarla.

- Como si me costase mucho, azulejo.

- Pareces molesta... ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada que una ronda de patadas en el anterior dueño de este Templo no puedan arreglar... Saga, _I'm so mad!_. ¿Cómo es posible que Shura me haya ocultado su identidad con ese ridículo traje de Kagemusha cuando sabe que aún hay _issues_ que solucionar en esta Casa?. ¡Argh!

- Pero cálmate, mujer, que vas a hiperventilar si sigues así -dijo haciéndose el chistoso ante mi _rant_-. Lo cierto es que Shura aún está allá arriba con Shion... si quieres ir a buscarle para darle esa ronda de patadas, creo que podría estar esperándote. Aunque yo diría que te pensaras bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Shura recibió un impacto muy fuerte hoy.

De pronto me acordé.

- ¿Y tú, Saga? -pregunté preocupada, acercándome a él-. ¿Estás bien?

- Nada que una ronda de ouzo no pueda arreglar -respondió tirándome de vuelta el sarcasmo-. Nos vemos, _elkystiki_.

Suspiré profundamente viéndolo alejarse. Era obvio que esto le había trastornado muchísimo... ¿qué habría pasado en el Templo del Patriarca después que yo me fui?

- _Meep_.

Volví la cabeza para encontrarme a Chloe, quien en ese momento se apoyaba en una de las columnas. Por su cara, era más que notable lo exhausta que estaba.

- _Meep yourself_ -repliqué caminando hacia ella y trayéndome uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros-. Anda, que apenas puedes estarte en pie.

La guié hasta mi antigua habitación, echándola gentilmente sobre la cama y tirándole de paso un regaño. No quería verla hasta la mañana siguiente, así que si no quería un nuevo estilo de peinado más valía que durmiese toda la noche.

Suspiré al regresar al Salón Central. Había cogido la manía de dejar las katanas a los pies de la Estatua de la Recompensa, por lo que noté inmediatamente que la de Shura no estaba.

- Devuelve lo que no es tuyo -amenacé, encendiendo mi Cosmo de manera agresiva y sintiendo los alrededores, para escuchar un set de pasos que se dirigían hacia mí.

- No tengo nada que devolver, esto es mío -respondió Shura, desenvainando la katana.

- Entonces toma lo que es tuyo y retírate.

- Parece que el verme como Kagemusha te dio más coraje del que muestras,. ¿no?

- No me esperaba que fueses a caer tan bajo como para no informarme de tu ascenso a los pisos de Presidencia, _Kagemusha_ Shura.

- Zelha... -comenzó, alzando una mano. Yo sacudí la cabeza y le clavé una mirada iracunda.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme pensar que estabas molesto por todo este maldito asunto de la Batalla de Emancipación?. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme sentir tan rechazada cuando le dijiste a Aioria que no querías ver a nadie, incluyéndome a mí? Y más importante... ¿cómo coño te atreves a mostrarme la cara ahora después de tanto tiempo, mientras yo juraba que te habías ido del Santuario y quién sabe qué más? Eres un... eres un...

El _clash_ de dos hojas metálicas interrumpió mi retahíla. Había levantado la katana instintivamente, bloqueando el ataque directo del sable de mi antiguo Maestro.

- _We both need to let out some steam_ -dijo en su perfecto inglés-. Vamos, veamos si no te has oxidado.

Con un gruñido frustrado, me lancé sobre él y comenzamos el duelo de espadas con más violencia que hayamos tenido. La capa de la armadura fue rasgada a pedazos, pero no me importó, más bien le agradecí por su tino en quitarme el peso de la tela.

Pasado un rato, ambos teníamos rasguños en ambos brazos, mis pantalones habían sido inutilizados por completo con tantos rasgones, su túnica parecía un colador y nuestras caras estaban sudorosas por el ejercicio y la irritación que ambos sentíamos.

- _Asshole_ -escupí cuando hacíamos un nuevo _clash_ de espadas-. Más de dos años, Shura, más de dos años en el que no me dirigiste la palabra sino para decirme que me matarías si no peleaba. Tu madre, Cabrón.

- No tengo madre ni tú tampoco, quilla -dijo apretando los dientes y echando su peso sobre la katana que yo bloqueaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara-. Tenía que dejarte de hablar para que te pusieses las pilas con los poderes de Casiopea. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió rechazarte de esa manera, Zelha...

- Por dos años en los cuales me las vi negras, grises y verdes porque tú estabas más pendiente de Chloe que de tu propia alumna¿ahora vienes a pedirme disculpas por todo el mal rato que me hiciste pasar? Pensé que estabas muerto, por los Dioses. Pensé que la armadura ya no quería vestirte, por eso convocaste esa maldita batalla donde me presionaste hasta casi quebrarme... _Fuck, Shura!_. ¿Casi te mato por tu estupidez y luego no me dejas resolver las cosas contigo? Y ahora me encuentro que has vivido todo este tiempo en el Santuario,. ¿siendo la Mano del Gran Maestro?

- Era necesario, joder -replicó empujándome y separando las espadas jadeando-. Capricornio se sentía muy distinta desde que Casiopea te había elegido. Era como si se sintiese frustrada porque la armadura de plata te vistió primero y no ella. Luego te vi en esa azotea en Japón... y de verdad lo siento, Zelha...

Fruncí el ceño, acordándome de la noche en la Mansión Kido, donde había soltado el llanto gracias al arranque de turno de la plateada Casiopea en esa azotea. Pero no sabía que me habían visto...

- Si sabías que tenía tantos problemas,. ¿por qué carajo no me ayudaste?. ¿Por qué siempre me trataste tan fríamente? Pensé que teníamos un lazo, desgraciado, siempre te consideré como un hermano mayor... ¿para que luego me salieras con esa gracia?

- ¡¡ERA NECESARIO!! -gritó, fuera de sí y tirando la katana a mis pies-. Quería pasarte la custodia de Capricornio,. ¡pero no podía hasta que controlases a Casiopea y ella te dejara!. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?. ¡Todo eso que hice fue para que Casiopea te presionara y tú la dominaras!

- ¿Y POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE RECURRIR A TAN BÁRBARO MÉTODO? -grité a mi vez, tomándolo por un brazo.

- ¡¡PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE TERMINARAS COMO YO!!

Sólo se oyó el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Tiré mi katana también, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la Estatua.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

- Eres un real y absoluto bastardo, Shura -murmuré frotándome la cara y cruzándome de brazos-. Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, pensé que por lo menos podría merecer una explicación.

- No podía dártela, eran órdenes expresas de Shion. Para que Casiopea accediese a dejarte, tenía que convocar la Batalla de Emancipación. No había de otra... y la verdad recibí de buen grado la solución, porque ya yo no podía con esta carga.

- ¿Qué carga? -pregunté dándome la vuelta-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Esto -movió el brazo para darme a entender que se refería al Décimo Templo-. Capricornio es más nuestra Casa que un Templo como tal, aquí siempre tuvimos algo que hacer... y desde que Casiopea te vistió, me dejé llevar por mis emociones y perdí el control, alejándote y alejándome a mí mismo. Era algo que me recriminé durante este tiempo, pero... no tenía otra opción.

- ... ¿Y luego?

- Capricornio te vistió y me sentí en paz, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Sí me fui del Santuario por dos semanas, me fui a España, pero allá llegó el Cosmo de Shion solicitando mi regreso. Me recibió con el rango de Kagemusha, por más que yo le dije que no merecía el puesto, me dijo que era Athena la que deseaba que yo viviese aún bajo sus alas.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste entonces?

- Pensé que el Cosmo hablaría por sí solo, pero creo que me equivoqué -respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza, rascándosela-. Vi que habías encontrado la paz igualmente, por lo que no me atreví a enfrentarte. La verdad es que fui demasiado egoísta... y no sabía cómo reparar mi error.

- Hablando se entiende la gente, ese ha sido tu _motto_ desde que te conozco -contesté mirando al suelo-. Todo este _ordeal_ que he pasado me enseñó varias cosas... pero realmente necesitaba de mi Maestro, Shura... me hizo mucha falta tu consejo, tu equilibrio y tu sentido común...

- Perdóname, pequeña -dijo, cayendo de rodillas y apretando los puños-. Realmente no sé cómo compensarte por todo lo que ha pasado...

Lo miré asombrada. Recordando quién habitaba de nuevo el Templo de abajo, me acerqué, me arrodillé y le halé el cabello, trayéndomelo en un abrazo.

- Shura... las culpas nunca han sido buenas consejeras, mucho más para personas como nosotros -moví la cabeza mientras sentía que respondía con fuerza-. Puedo imaginar que todo lo que pasó el día de hoy te descontroló muchísimo, si no, no hubieses perdido el dominio de esta manera...

- Más de lo que te imaginas, quilla...

- Hablaremos cuando estés listo, Kagemusha -respondí mirando al techo, pasando la mano por su espalda-. Ponderar las cosas, es lo único que podemos hacer.

Suspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Había cerrado un círculo, y ahora me sentía tan cansada...

Me imagino que me quedé dormida mientras Shura y yo nos quedábamos haciendo vigilia frente a la Estatua de la Recompensa, porque desperté enredada con lo que quedaba de la capa encima de mí. Al parecer Shura me había cubierto con ella antes de marcharse al Templo Patriarcal, cosa que me arrancó una sonrisa.

... Necio, suspiré, antes de levantarme tiesamente. Dormir con la armadura no fue buena idea.

- X -

Era más que impresionante que Chloe haya podido reunir a la gran mayoría de los Santos _en su Templo_, pero más asombroso era el hecho de que todos estábamos sin armadura, vestidos algunos con togas, otros con pantalones, otros con _jeans_.

Aunque aún no me había quitado el sonrojo de vergüenza que me había dado cuando entré en Cáncer y me recibieron unos silbidos y piropos por parte de la mayoría de la Santa Comunidad masculina. Vestía la toga y el sobremanto que me habían regalado Aldebarán y Mu, mientras que utilizaba el sari que me había dado Saga como cinturón, como era mi costumbre. Me había dejado el cabello suelto.

No entendía cómo es que podían ponerse así con mi indumentaria, no era para tanto.

- Te queda bien el azul -cumplimentó el Maestro Dohko, mientras Milo asentía, sonriendo como loco. Alcé la ceja y asentí, mientras el rubor cubría mis mejillas y el resto reía a carcajadas.

Y ese fue el principio del _teasing_. Todos me embromaron hasta que di muestras de molestia y amenacé con cambiarles el _hairstyle_ si no dejaban de joder. Funcionó, por un rato.

No comprendía cómo es que Chloe los había reunido a todos, bajo la idea de que era necesario celebrar la vuelta de Aiolos con una bebentina hasta reventar. Yo no bebía desde la vez en Sunion con Camus y desde ese día le puse la cruz al vino.

Pero viendo que sólo había grappa, ouzo y el condenado vino, preferí campanear un vaso de vino francés antes de hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo pillando una borrachera de miedo con los otros dos. Además... siempre era más gracioso ver a los demás haciendo el ridículo de sí mismos, jeje.

Y de dónde había sacado Chloe todos esos enormes cojines, todos de colores oscuros y sólidos, era algo que nunca podría saber. Mientras ella hacía gala de sus dotes musicales con la guitarra (que tampoco tenía idea de dónde la había sacado), me recliné en uno de los cojines junto a una columna, observando lo que había hecho mi amiga con su Cuarta Casa.

Tenía luz, que era lo que más me sorprendía. Chloe había moldeado el Templo a su estilo único, dándole ese toque bohemio que hacía olvidar el horror del que había sido escenario durante tanto tiempo. También me sorprendió ver a mi amiga, la Santa de Cáncer, vestida con una túnica blanca larga, muy parecida a la mía, con un listón rojo que hacía las veces de cinturón, entrecruzándose desde sus caderas hasta un poco más debajo de su busto, acompañando la prenda con un sobremanto rojo sangre, a juego con sus cabellos, que llevaba recogidos en una sencilla cola de caballo.

Suspiré mientras observaba ausentemente a Milo siendo ridiculizado por Aldebarán, quien le decía que ese ataque de Agujas Escarlata se veía demasiado femenino, para molestia del Escorpión, quien contraatacó con la maña de Papá Toro de comer demasiado.

- Ya, ya basta, aún no están borrachos y no tengo ganas de reconstruir el Templo -intervino Chloe, dándole un zape a Milo y halándole el cabello a Aldebarán, mientras yo soltaba la carcajada detrás de mi mano.

- Déjalos, algún día entenderán que el comportarse así no les lleva a ningún lado -dijo Dohko, empinándose un trago de grappa. Abrí los ojos y ladeé la cabeza al verlo-. ¿Qué? El hecho de que sea viejo no quiere decir que no sepa beber, a diferencia de todos los demás aquí.

- Eso es... perturbador, Maestro -dije con una sonrisa-. Nunca me imaginé que le brindara indulgencia al alcohol, teniendo un alumno tan brillante en sus manos...

- Bah -contestó, moviendo una mano y alzando el vaso para que Chloe se lo llenara de nuevo-, Shiryu prácticamente se enseñó solo, lo que hice fue darle las directrices... además¿quién te dijo que lo único que hice en Rozan fue enseñar? Estuve más de cien años solo, así que saca tus propias conclusiones.

- Preferiría no hacerlo o le pierdo el respeto, _Roshi-sama_ -le respondí burlonamente meneando la cabeza y ahogando una risita-. Créame que es mejor que dejemos eso por la paz de las imágenes mentales.

Dohko respondió con una carcajada y alzó el vaso, brindando, para luego vaciarlo de nuevo. Parpadeé ante esto y miré hacia otro lado. Y ese otro lado resultó ser Aldebarán, quien venía hacia mí chupándose el antebrazo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

- Milo, que no sabe perder una discusión -gruñó aplastándose a mi lado y mostrándome el antebrazo, con varias punzadas profundas-. Mira lo que me hizo, ya te digo que no es de hombres tener las uñas tan largas...

- Ay Papá,. ¿y para qué te metes con Milo? Sabes que los griegos son liberales en sus costumbres, déjalos quietos... a ver, no te muevas -respondí mientras desanudaba un pañuelo que mantenía el sari en su puesto para envolverle las heridas-. Definitivamente,. ¿cómo que no tienes ningún tipo de noción por la idiosincrasia griega, después de tanto tiempo?

- No te creas, no todos los griegos somos así como Milo -dijo Kanon acercándose con Saga. Habían acabado de llegar, por lo visto. Ambos vestían túnicas blancas cortas, mostrando las piernas rematadas por las tiras de las sandalias. Mientras la de Kanon era anudada a un hombro, la de Saga era a los dos. Traté por todos los medios de no soltar la quijada en el piso, pero se veían impresionantes... parecían los Dioses Gemelos...

- _Wow_... -suspiré, para sonrojarme furiosamente cuando ambos sonrieron ampliamente. Había hablado sin darme cuenta que lo hacía audiblemente.

- Es obvio que te gusta lo que ves, Capricornio -dijo Kanon, fastidiándome y haciendo que me sonrojara más-. A ver, deberías levantarte de ese cojín para verte más de cerca...

- Déjala en paz -dijo Aldebarán, siendo el sobreprotector que era-. Lo que parecen es un par de escobillones mal acomodados con esas melenas tan largas... Zel,. ¿qué es lo que le ven las mujeres a esos cabellos tan largos?

Sonreí maliciosamente, mirando a Saga de reojo.

- El _sex-appeal_, Papá... y el hecho de que para muchos el cabello es una debilidad, así como Sansón... hasta que les llegue una Dalila y les moche la melena, para que aprendan a respetar.

Las risas de Aldebarán llamaron la atención de Chloe, quien se acercó con una botella en cada mano, prácticamente haciendo malabares para entregarle dos vasos a los Gemelos, que llevaba sujetos con dos dedos.

- Ustedes se tardan más que las mujeres para ponerse unos trapos... -dijo, recorriéndole la mirada a ambos y luego mostrando esa sonrisa sádica que a más de uno ponía nervioso-. Trapos que por cierto parecieran que los cortaron apurados de las sábanas, aunque hay que admitir que es buen colirio para los ojos.

No aguanté la risa y oculté la cara tras mis manos, riéndome con todas mis ganas. Chloe no se las pensó para lanzarles el piropo que yo hubiera querido decirles, pero mi innata timidez con los hombres se hizo presente con ese montón de cumplidos que me profesaron cuando llegué a Cáncer. Por eso era que no me había levantado del cojín hacía más de una hora... con la excusa de ver a Chloe rasgueando esa guitarra.

- Pero si es mi alumna favorita, rodeada por una caterva de neandertales -se oyó la voz de Shura, quien se acercó acompañado de Mu. Ambos vestían túnicas, aunque largas, Shura de verde y Mu de marrón claro-. Acuérdate de Excalibur, es buena haciendo circuncisiones cuando la necesites.

- ¡¡Shura!! -exclamé aguantando la risa, al ver que todos los demás se cubrían la parte en cuestión protectoramente-. No, no, esto es el colmo... voy a ver si el canario puso, porque tantas hormonas en el ambiente me marean -lo que era cierto, tanto doble sentido superó mi timidez y activaron la alarma de "corre, reza o te agarra el carretón".

Me levanté echándome el manto sobre un hombro y me alejé con Chloe, sintiendo los ojos de los hombres sobre mí. Maldita sea, pensé peleando contra el sonrojo.

- El problema de ser las dos únicas Santas femeninas de la Orden Dorada es que tenemos que aguantar comentarios de ese estilo -dijo Chloe mientras llenaba mi vaso de vino con eso, vino-, porque estos pendejos están acostumbrados a no cuidar de sus modales.

- Meh, eso no me importa... lo que sí me incomoda es que no me quitan la mirada de encima, y eso me cabrea.

- Tch -Chloe chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por lo menos ellos son colirio para nuestros ojos y hay que aceptar que somos colirio para los de ellos, gran pedo. Anda, socializa que ya te has pasado mucho tiempo con el Torito. Ve, habla con Aiolos que lo veo incómodo.

- Joder, Chloe, como anfitriona eres muy mandona -me quejé antes de dirigirme hacia el Sagitariano, sentándome a su lado-. Me dijeron que te ves como cucaracha en baile de gallina, así que vine a hacerte compañía. ¿Así me defiendes de los lobos?

Aiolos soltó la carcajada, notando de inmediato a lo que me refería.

- Lo que pasa es que te ves muy bien y la mayoría de estos tipos no han visto a una chica bonita en años, yo diría que décadas para algunos -respondió en voz alta, haciendo que Milo, Saga y Kanon se cruzaran de brazos, ofendidos-. Tranquila vecina, yo te protegeré y le patearé el trasero a quien se acerque a ti.

Después de sacar la cara del manto cuando se calmó la risa, observé que Aiolos fruncía el ceño, mirando a los demás.

- ¿Aiolos? -llamé, haciendo que éste diera un respingo y se rascara la cabeza, dándose cuenta que se había distraído-. Parece que mi conversación es aburrida, porque con esa cara tan pesada...

- Ah... no, no es eso... -miró de nuevo hacia los demás, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo-. Es que... verlos ya tan mayores, como que me confunde un poco,. ¿sabes? ... Pensar que Saga y yo teníamos la misma edad cuando...

- No es momento de recordar cosas tristes o desagradables -le dije entregándole mi vaso de vino-. Mira, pongámoslo así: con tu presencia, más de uno rejuveneció y encontró la paz, y no lo digo precisamente por Saga. Fíjate que hasta el Gran Maestro parece estar más relajado,. ¿lo viste en el desayuno?

- Sí que lo vi, el recuerdo de ver a Su Santidad en pantalones a cuadros no se borrará en mucho tiempo -dijo con una carcajada-. Es muy grato ver que estamos viviendo en una época de paz... y que Athena brilla en todo su esplendor...

- Gracias a ti y a tu buen acierto, vecino -dije sonriendo-. Y sé de cierto que hay más de uno que agradece entrañablemente tu presencia -añadí al tiempo que Aioria se sentaba al otro lado de su hermano y le entregaba una banda roja.

- Toma, la encontré ahora que buscaba entre mis cosas de cuando era aprendiz -dijo. No entendí precisamente lo que pasaba entre los hermanos, pero Aiolos, visiblemente conmovido, abrazó a su hermano mientras Aioria sonreía, feliz.

Sacándole la lengua a Aioria, me levanté y los dejé, acercándome a la puerta principal de Cáncer. Tenía tiempo sin ver el cielo nocturno, pues la ventana de mi habitación, que era antes la de Shura, daba hacia el otro lado del Templo. Lo único que podía ver era Star Hill, así que extrañaba un poco cavilar con la vista perdida entre las estrellas.

No supe propiamente si había pasado un rato (probablemente sí, pues había observado el anochecer completo) pero me sobresalté cuando alguien tomó asiento junto a mí en las escaleras. Era Mu, quien me ofreció una sonrisa antes de volver su rostro al cielo.

- Gracias -dijo, haciéndome fruncir el ceño, extrañada.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por usar la túnica -respondió, sin mirarme-. Me agradó mucho ver que la usaste el día de hoy... te ves muy bien.

- Te lo agradezco... -murmuré, arrebujándome en el manto. Permanecimos en silencio un tiempo más, encontrando ese silencio sencillo que existía cuando los dos mirábamos al cielo y sosteníamos una conversación espaciada, cómoda. Suspiré y fijé mi vista en Capricornio, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo de eso, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día -dijo de pronto, haciéndome volver a la realidad de golpe-. A decir verdad, había tenido problemas para expresarme, y con tu reacción sólo empeoré las cosas al decir cosas que no eran verdad.

- Ah... pero tenías razón... fue un error -dije suavemente, evitando su mirada-. Ahora que soy parte de la Orden Dorada, es más que obvio que eso sería una falta de ética...

Mu rió quedamente, con esa manera sutil que tenía para burlarse de las cosas.

- La ética no existe en el Santuario, Zelha -dijo, mirándome fijamente para luego apartar la mirada-. El error fue mío al pensar que podría llegar a algo contigo cuando tu cabeza claramente está en otro lado... o más bien, en otro alguien -me miró de reojo, para luego reírse de nuevo-. Luego sabrás de lo que te hablo si aún no me comprendes lo que te digo... no obstante, si te soy sincero, preferiría que no me contases nada de tus descubrimientos en este asunto.

Debió haber visto los engranajes dando vueltas en mi cabeza, porque soltó una carcajada queda antes de levantarse y ofrecerme su mano.

- Piénsalo... y de verdad, espero que todo resulte bien... -Mu se interrumpió, mirando hacia dentro del Templo-. ¿Qué está pasando? Siento vibraciones negativas...

Yo también las sentía, así que asentí a su seña y entramos de nuevo en Cáncer... aunque no me preparé para lo que iba a presenciar.

Chloe y Camus, discutiendo como gata y perro.

Se estaban peleando en francés, cosa que tenía a más de uno sorprendido. Mi quijada casi cae al suelo cuando escuché las frustradas palabras de Camus, traduciéndolas en mi cabeza.

Camus... ¿sentía algo por Chloe?

_HOLY SHIT!!!_.

Dohko sacudía la cabeza, aparentemente molesto, mientras Milo intentaba razonar con un Camus que obviamente se había pasado de tragos, pues estaba mostrando más emociones en su rostro como jamás antes le hubiese visto.

Chloe parecía entre furiosa y herida, bajando la cabeza ofendida ante el último _remark_ del Acuariano, que me dejó fría... pero no me sorprendía tanto, si lo ponderaba y tomaba en cuenta esa manera de vivir de mi amiga cuando recién la conocía.

El pasado era demasiado para algunos...

Tomando el asunto en mis manos, crucé el Salón con pasos rápidos y me interpuse entre Chloe y Camus, mirándolo fijamente.

- No te metas en esto, Capricornio -se arregló para decir en griego, mientras yo sacudía la cabeza y abría los brazos, escudando a Chloe.

- Yo me meto porque es mi asunto, es mi amiga y no me da la gana que la ofendas de esa manera -repliqué severamente-. ¿Y qué si ella hizo tal cosa?. ¿Es que me vas a decir que nunca hiciste algo autodestructivo en tu vida? No me jodas, Camus, aquí todos tenemos nuestros pecados y nuestras culpas... y nadie tiene derecho de juzgar a nadie por ellos. Échate para atrás, si no quieres que esta fiesta se acabe con un hielo picado a la mitad.

- ¿Entonces apruebas que ella haya intentado cometer suicidio? -saltó Dohko, mientras Camus permitía que Milo lo sujetase por los brazos.

- Ay por favor, como si nunca hubieran pensado eso alguna vez al ver el precipicio a sus pies o la hoja filosa de una daga -contesté bajando los brazos-. ¿Cuál es el problema? Cada quien pelea contra sí mismo, siempre hemos visto pruebas de eso... y más aún ustedes, que tienen varias vidas encima. ¿Y qué pasa si uno sucumbe a las tinieblas? La vida de cada uno antes del Santuario seguramente fue de carencias, pero me atrevería a afirmar que la de Chloe es una de las más oscuras. Y si no tienen la suficiente cabeza como para comprender eso... entonces sencillamente no la comprenden, ni se comprenden a sí mismos.

Halé a Chloe por un brazo, mientras la acompañaba a su habitación, mirándolos por encima del hombro.

- A veces, el infierno lo lleva uno por dentro, sobretodo cuando ves a alguien a quien amas morir frente a tus ojos.

- X -

Después de haber calmado a Chloe por un rato y sacarle el resto de la historia, me quedé pensando sobre toda esa vorágine de emociones destructoras que debió haber sentido para hacerse eso a sí misma. _No questions asked_, le di un fuerte abrazo, intentando expresarle con él lo mucho que la apoyaba y lo poco que me importaba su pasado.

- Chloe, no seas tonta, que no voy a alejarme de ti por eso... quédate aquí, yo despediré a los demás. Tú mientras descansa y bébete la botella completa, si te apetece.

Cerré la puerta con suavidad, frunciendo profundamente el ceño al fijar la mirada en los hombres que esperaban frente a mí.

- Necesito hablar con ella... déjame pasar.

- No vas a pasar un coño, Camus. Por tu culpa Chloe es un _emotional wreck_, jamás en mi vida pensé verla así. Sácate de aquí, porque lo último que necesita es que vengas con más acusaciones marca iceberg.

- Zel, Camus quiere disculparse por lo que le dijo -vi que el hielo iba a decir algo más, pero se calló al recibir el codazo que le propinó Dohko-. Ven, dejémoslos solos por un rato.

Escoltada por el Librano de vuelta al Salón Principal, fui recibida por un brindis por parte de Aioria, aún sentado al lado de Aiolos, quien tenía entre sus manos la guitarra de Chloe, además de muchas preguntas formuladas por Milo, Kanon, Saga y Shura.

- ¿Cómo está Chloe?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¿Qué carajo le dijo Camus?

Miré a Shura sorprendida. Nadie sabía que yo machucaba algo de francés, así que cómo demonios...

- No pongas esa cara, me di cuenta que entendiste gran parte de lo que se dijeron. Vamos, escupe, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Con un enorme suspiro, meneé la cabeza y traduje lo que había escuchado. Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad recibieron mis palabras, por lo que me molesté inmediatamente y les eché una mirada irritada.

- Joder con ustedes,. ¿si no me creen para qué coño me preguntan? Para la próxima, búsquense un diccionario de francés y mátense ustedes mismos.

Mala elección de palabras, pero meh.

- Oye, pero no te piques tú también... hey,. ¡espera!

- No vale, con ustedes no se puede. Son los más sabios en cuanto a guerra cabe, pero en relaciones humanas no dan pie con bola. Y eso va para casi todos, porque de verdad que tanta testosterona les está afectando la cabeza. Me voy, no los aguanto.

Sin darme cuenta que había salido por la puerta delantera de Cáncer, comencé a bajar las escaleras hacia Géminis, para detenerme a medio camino.

¿Qué coño hago yo bajando si lo que tengo es que subir? Ah, maldita sea.

Bufando frustradamente por mi falta de orientación, me senté en la escalinata, resumiendo mis cavilaciones mirando hacia las estrellas. Ya luego subiría, por ahora no quería más que ver a Capricornio tranquila.

Pasado un montón de rato, sentí varias pisadas descendiendo por los escalones.

No me molesté en volver la cabeza, sólo podían ser los que vivían en esta parte de la Calzada Zodiacal, así que no moví los ojos del cielo.

Sentí unos dedos sobre mis cabellos, lo que hizo que moviera la cabeza inconscientemente. Mu me sonrió y continuó bajando, mientras Aldebarán se inclinaba hacia mí y me miraba fijamente.

- Buenas noches, peque.

- Buenas noches, Pá.

Kanon continuó hacia Géminis, mientras Saga tomaba asiento junto a mí.

- Mira, no quiero saber--

- Shhh... vamos a ver un rato el cielo mientras Chloe y Camus resuelven su problema. ¿Quieres?

La pregunta vino acompañada de un vaso, el cual tomé y probé su contenido. Vino, dulce vino.

Habrían pasado más de dos horas de silencio y conversaciones esporádicas de verdades cuando apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Saga, somnolienta.

- No, no te quedes dormida y responde -_he prodded_-. ¿Quién crees tú que es el más idiota del Santuario?

- Pero qué pregunta tan pendeja, azulejo... el más idiota en este momento es Milo por boca abierta, aunque le sigue de cerca Don Paleta de Limón, por _asshole_.

Saga rió quedamente, bebiendo otro trago de vino.

- Heh, sabía que ibas a decir eso. Pregunta tú ahora.

- Hmm... es verdad que... hace años, cuando me dijiste que yo... no, olvídalo.

- ¿Olvidar qué? A ver, dime, no seas tonta.

- Cuando me ayudaste en la carrera, hace años... que echaste el Laberinto y me dijiste que me querías... _did you mean it?_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso en inglés? No te entiendo.

- Ay, no, Saga, olvídalo... tengo sueño, me voy a dormir.

- Con esa borrachera que tienes encima no vas a llegar a Capricornio, chica. Ven acá que yo te llevo.

- Si tú estás peor que yo, viejo... -dije con una risita burlona-. Los años no pasan en vano¿eh? Ya no aguantas la bebida...

- No seas idiota, estoy tan lúcido como siempre.

- Ah, pero tienes problemas de memoria, no te acuerdas de lo que te estoy diciendo... -repliqué comenzando a arrastrar las palabras, soltando la risa cuando un hipo se escapó de mi garganta.

- Eso crees tú -respondió él, tomándome de la parte de atrás del cuello y mirándome fijamente-. Me acuerdo claramente de ese día... y de lo que te dije. Y si tu pregunta es si lo dije en serio... déjame probártelo.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, despejándome toda la bruma alcohólica de la cabeza en un _snap_, mientras su boca coaccionaba la mía a abrirse más, fundiéndose en un profundo beso.

Apenas sentí cuando me alzó en vilo y bajó el resto de los escalones hasta el Tercer Templo, cubriendo el cielo por encima de nuestras cabezas con el techo de mármol y piedra, mientras desaparecíamos en la oscuridad del Laberinto de Luces y Sombras hasta su habitación.

No podía quitar los ojos de los de él. Oscuros, tormentosos, presagiando más que el _eternal __doom_ en un oponente, no podía por menos que temblar al ver mi silueta reflejada en ellos.

_Y no podía dejar de temblar_.

Su mano se alzó, trazando una línea sutil en la piel descubierta de mi brazo, levantando mi piel en un escalofrío, guardando una distancia respetable, distancia que no quería que estuviese, que se cerrase, que desapareciese en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Shhh... cálmate...

¿Por qué podía estar tan tranquilo cuando por dentro yo me sentía como azotada por un huracán?

Un afilado _gasp_ se escapó de mis labios cuando sus dedos soltaron el broche que mantenía el pesado sobremanto en su lugar, dejándolo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Vestida tan sólo con la túnica, el sari y un sonrojo que me cubría toda la cara, bajé la cabeza, intentando ocultarlo y pidiendo a la tierra que me tragase.

No contaba con sus manos, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, levantando mi rostro y forzándome a ver de nuevo esos ojos azules como el mar, feroces como el fuego... e insondables como la muerte misma. Ojos azules hipnóticos, que desarmaban todas mis intenciones de huir como un conejo asustado. Ojos azules que en el fondo me rogaban porque me quedase, porque suspirase, porque respondiese...

- S--Saga...

Nuestras narices se rozaron, en un tímido encuentro en el que ambas se conocían, en donde compartimos por un minuto la respiración y el mismo aire, el mismo deseo y la misma contención. No podía dejar de ver sus ojos, clavados incesantemente en los míos, sin descanso, sin secretos, sin más palabras que las que ya sabía inconscientemente, sin más decisión que la mía propia.

Sus manos se sentían calientes sobre mi estremecida piel, delineando mis brazos despacio, muy despacio, echando atrás el frío y las dudas, los miedos y las paranoias.

El otro broche cayó con un tintineo, mientras mis brazos instintivamente se cruzaban y cubrían mi frente superior. Sus dedos, implacables, suaves y cálidos, cruzaban por mi espalda hasta la cintura, donde ambas manos se encontraron para desanudar la tela azulada que había sido la causa de todo y de nada a la vez.

El sari se abrió, dejando sólo la tela blanca cubriendo mi cuerpo. Y todo se resumía a eso. Mi decisión, pedida mudamente por esos ojos profundos que en ese momento me consumían con la intensidad de su mirada.

Sus dedos danzaban por mi espalda, mientras esos ojos se entrecerraban sobre mi rostro, detallando, confirmando y negando, tan ambiguamente posesivos como liberadores; recreando y cosechando escalofrío tras escalofrío, suspiro tras suspiro, sonrojo tras sonrojo.

Descrucé los brazos al mismo tiempo que me impulsaba hacia su encuentro.

Brazos que se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y alrededor de su cuello, mientras nos fundíamos en el beso que tantos años habíamos esperado. Más de seis años en los cuales había pasado de todo, pero que mirando hacia atrás todo parecía habernos traído a este sitio, este lugar, este [i_outcome_[/i de los acontecimientos.

Y su boca no había perdido ni un ápice del calor y la pasión que había experimentado ese día en la playa, donde sin saberlo había anudado mi alma a la suya, en un lazo que no se quebraría jamás, ni por mi temperamento ni por el suyo. Su lengua se entrecruzó con la mía, acariciándola, incitándola a jugar, dominándola y dominándome.

- Saga... -murmuré respirando profundo, aspirando ese aroma que ahora me daba cuenta que había extrañado como a la vida misma. Aroma a poder, tan masculino, como sólo él me podía confundir con sólo su esencia.

- _Avrio_...

- _But_...

- _Avrio, parakalo_...

Suspiré de nuevo, disfrutando lo apretado de su abrazo mientras caíamos en la blandura de su cama. Aún temblaba, él mismo podía sentirlo. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Aunque el vino me había desinhibido en mi conducta, mi mente gritaba y gritaba, a sabiendas que lo que iba a hacer era incorrecto.

¿Pero cómo podía ser incorrecto si se sentía tan... justo, tan complejamente completo?

---cut---

No podía moverme. No _quería_ moverme.

La suave cubierta empapada y algo fría de la cama nos envolvió a ambos, mientras él no me soltaba de su abrazo, su cara oculta en mi cuello, su respiración indicándome que estaba satisfecho, aunque despierto.

Pero yo no podía mantenerme despierta, así que hundí la cara en su pecho, sintiendo más que oyendo su último murmullo.

_S' agapo_, Zelha...

-----------

Ah, vamos, que les di más de lo que esperaban,. ¡27 páginas! XD

Por cierto, el smut lo podrán leer en Amazonverse (o en el SSEternal), porque quiero mantener un mínimo de decoro en FF. Comentarios del tipo X-rated, ya saben dónde ir.

Shadir: Ave, Athena!. :D  
Lo sé... somos demasiado necios, los Capricornios... u.u ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Charm Baby: No, juro en verdad que no soy cruel, pero tenía que probar un cliffhanger de ese estilo para ver las reacciones que mis lectores me traerían. Muchos que odiaban a Shura (o por lo menos, que no les gusta por x ó y razón), ahora andan tristones por lo que pasó con él. Veletas, te digo XD  
No sé sobre Shura y Chloe -pone cara de angelito-. En serio, ve a preguntarle a Argesh Marek en tal caso :P  
Sobre el enigma... ya se destapó la olla. ¿Qué te pareció? Busco cerrar esta historia de una manera más mundana y no tan cursi, esperemos a ver qué les parecen los capítulos restantes. :3  
Respecto a Goran, responderé esto en un drabble que estoy cocinando sobre cómo Goran llega al Santuario y cómo se las arregla antes de tomar el tutelaje con Chloe. Digamos que, como está en el filo entre Capricornio y Acuario, es parte de los dos signos, aunque le tira más al Acuario... tenía que ser británico XD Y adivinaste,. ¡la cabra es ahora dorada! X3  
¡Gracias por tu review! Se ve que les está gustando mi historia y no puedo estar más encantada. ¡GRACIAS!

Blue Dragon: Hahahaha!. ¿Contenta? xD  
El nombre lo quiero para una historia aparte del Amazonverse, aún no tiene nombre, pero es un proyecto en solitario que pienso armar cuando esté en descanso entre Lux Aeterna y Domina Justitia. Ya verás... :D  
¡Seguro! Yo te presto a mi niña con tal de que no me la maltrates ni me la juntes con chusma XD, ya tienes una idea de cuáles son los Dorados que le laten el corazoncito a mi cabra,. ¡así que con eso tienes para hacer mucho!  
¡Gracias mil por tus palabras y ofrecimiento!. ;D

Pilla Doll: Bueno... soy mala, lo admito, pero... ¿a poco no te sorprendiste?. :P  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Lyra-acuario:. ¡Muchacha!. ¡Apareciste! Di la verdad,. ¿estabas metida en un kibbutz o algo así? D:  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! -se cae de la silla de la risa-, favor que me haces, mi niña, pero yo no tengo la madera de Rowling pero para nada XD, y si te sirve de algo, el 5to libro, La Orden del Fénix (nada que ver con Ikki, es Harry Postre xD), tiene 38 capítulos y más de mil páginas. ¡Yo no llego ni a las 350! XD  
Y no, Shura no está muerto,. ¡sólo estaba de parranda! XD  
¡Gracias por hacerme saber que andas por aquí de nuevo!. :3

Artemisa Ravenclaw: A ver,. ¿y cuál canción de Saint Seiya es tu favorita?  
Awwww... -apapacho de dragón con cola incluida-, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, lo juro. ¡Sólo quería sacudirlos un poquito!  
Nuuu no me insultes T.T, mira que con este capítulo (y el drabble), espero resarcirme de todas las amenazas de muerte y mal yuyu que me han de haber echado desde el viernes pasado XD  
Venga -te tiendo un pañuelo-¡coméntame de este capítulo y sécate esos lagrimones, que se te corre el maquillaje!  
:3

Imperia Rochely:. ¡Hola!. :D  
Mis días de actualización son los viernes (aunque la mayoría de las veces actualizo los viernes en la noche), así que no te preocupes¡que no pienso dejar la historia en su recta final! XD  
¡Gracias por tus comentarios y bienvenida!. :D

Kaliz:. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero que tu opinión cambie cuando termines de leer este capítulo... xD

AnnaAKAFallen Angel:. ¡Hola:D Muchas gracias por las flores, amiga, ten por seguro que estoy devanándome los sesos para traerles una trama unteresante y lo más realista posible, dentro del mundo del Cosmo y fantasía que llevan los Caballeros del Zodíaco. Sobre Mu y Zelha, te adelanto que Mu tiene un sentido muy fino de la intuición (recordemos cuando ve las lágrimas de sangre que lloran las almas de los renegados en Hades Sanctuary), por lo que pudo ver más allá... veremos qué pasa.

Angel del Apocalipsis: Ay mi amor, si tú siempre me las has agarrado en el aire, ya debes tener una idea de quién y los motivos por los cuales Goran anda de aquí para allá. Argesh y yo pronosticamos un WTF enorme por parte de los lectores... veremos qué opinas tú. XD  
¡No te comas las uñas, coño! Mira que si no me mosqueo contigo, llevo las uñas larguísimas y estoy más que orgullosa de ellas (cómo se nota que la que hace los quehaceres de mi casa no soy yo XD), así que ponte pilas y mastica chicle más bien XD  
¡Geminiana!. ¡Coño con razón me caes tan bien! Todos mis mejores amigos son géminis XD  
¡Bechos, pocholita!

Ophelia Inmortal: No linda, no lo voy a matar. Adoro demasiado a Shura como para hacerle eso XD  
Y sí, acertaste... ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Y ya está... -se esconde de la lluvia de plomo y tomates-. X3


	33. We’ve Only Just Begun

**Disclaimer: **Yo quiero un peluche de Shin Seijuurou de los White Knights... -sigh**-**

**-**

**We'****ve Only Just Begun**

_-_

_A Adri y Mitsuki, mis queridas Shiroi Sisters_.

-

Al abrir los ojos, esperé ver la luz que siempre se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación. Al no verla, fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

Volví la cabeza, dándome cuenta que no estaba en Capricornio.

Géminis...

Todo volvió a mi cabeza en una oleada, haciéndome sonrojar y horrorizándome al recordar cada movimiento, cada gemido, cada arqueada de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Dioses... Athena, qué he hecho...

Mirando a mi alrededor, pude darme cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación. Salté de la cama en un parpadeo, colocándome la túnica lo más rápido posible y apretando el manto contra mi pecho. Tenía que huir de allí, escapar lo más rápido posible...

El Laberinto ya no estaba en la mañana, por lo que me colé hacia la Calzada silenciosamente, mientras mi cabeza gritaba y gritaba, encolerizada y asustada.

Athena... ¿pero qué hice...?

Entré en Cáncer hecha un manojo de nervios. Me veía expulsada de la Orden, humillada... veía a Athena mirándome con ojos decepcionados...

Choqué con algo, pero mi propia angustia no me dejó ver qué era, hasta que me agarró de un brazo y me sacudió. Ahogando un grito, alcé la vista y cerré los ojos de agradecimiento.

- ¿Y a ti qué diablo te persigue? -preguntó, mientras me miraba con esos ojos verdes, interrogantes.

- Chloe... tengo que... tengo que irme... es que... Dioses...

Ella alzó la ceja por respuesta, viéndome trastabillar me tomó por los hombros y me llevó a uno de los cojines, echándome sin ceremonia sobre uno de ellos e inclinándose a verme de cerca.

- Veamos... andas que no puedes contigo misma, tienes la misma ropa de ayer... y tienes un sonrojo que sólo puede significar una sola cosa... -hizo el recuento, mientras me mostraba una de esas sádicas sonrisas-. ¡Hasta que por fin, mija¿Por quién te decidiste al fin, mujer¿Saga o Mu? Porque viendo que los dos viven por allá abajo...

- ¡¡¡CHLOE!!! -chillé, apretándome más contra el manto-. Cómo puedes decir eso... ¿es que no lo entiendes¡La cagué, cometí el error más grande de mi vida!

Sorprendentemente, Chloe no se inmutó, ni sonrió, ni frunció el entrecejo. Movió una mano mientras me tomaba la muñeca con la otra, y en menos de un parpadeo, sentía a mi alrededor ese aullido desgarrador, ese frío que calaba hasta los huesos, esa oscuridad desesperante... el Yomotsu.

Contuve un grito mientras Chloe se sentaba cómodamente en una roca, palmeándola a un lado para hacer que me sentase con ella. Temblando, obedecí. No sabía para qué coño me había traído, pero ciertamente no quería que ella se fuera y me dejara allí.

- Deja de pensar que te voy a dejar aquí, necia... -dijo, poniéndome un brazo alrededor de la espalda-. A ver, cuéntame lo que te está pasando.

Echando mano de la única fuerza que me quedaba, le conté de mi humillación muy por encima. No quería contarle detalles, era demasiado...

- Y cuando desperté... bueno, reacción en cadena...

- Pero mujer... ¿eso es todo? Y yo que juraba que te había amarrado o esclavizado de alguna manera... no que no sea divertido, pero para una primera vez es como demasiado, heh.

La miré fijamente, sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

- Pero, nosotras debemos permanecer vírgenes... las armaduras--

- Gah! Eso es la patraña más estúpida de este Santuario, amiga mía. Fíjate, yo tengo ya tiempo con Camus... a decir verdad, sólo anoche fue que pasamos a otro nivel...

- ¡¡Chloe!!

- ...Y esta mañana llamé a la armadura y ella me vistió sin ningún problema. Vibró un poco más de lo normal, pero era porque nos estábamos ajustando a esto, pues.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. La virginidad del cuerpo no tiene que ver con la pureza del alma, y si elegiste hacer eso, no quiere decir que vas a dejar de lado la misión y el amor que le tenemos a la Diosa.

Me quedé mirándola de hito en hito, mientras ella fijaba la vista en el abismo frente a nosotras.

- No le des tantas vueltas... si no me crees, pregúntale a Athena.

Chloe...

- X -

Me las arreglé para colarme por el resto de la Calzada sin que me viesen. Tal vez fue porque era aún temprano por la mañana, y de seguro todos los demás estaban durmiendo la borrachera de vino, grappa y ouzo.

Llegué a Capricornio justo a tiempo para ver cómo las nubes cubrían el azul del cielo y se ennegrecían, casi instantáneamente, en una bóveda celeste que presagiaba una espantosa tormenta.

El clima de Grecia estaba más loco que una cabra, joder.

Mi estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos. Subí los escalones hasta el cuarto de baño, donde me despojé de todas las telas y me introduje en la espaciosa tina, ponderando y cavilando las cosas con una perspectiva más centrada, o eso intenté.

Tal vez si no hubiese bebido tanto vino...

_Mentirosa_, escuché una voz en mi cabeza. Tenías demasiado tiempo esperando por eso, por demostrarle a Saga todo lo que sientes por él...

Frené ese pensamiento inmediatamente, apenas se me ocurrió.

¿Qué sentía por Saga, específicamente?

Sí, nos llevábamos bien; sí, los contrapunteos de palabras eran deliciosos; sí, podía comprenderlo con tan sólo una mirada...

¿Qué sentía por él?

Y luego estaba Mu. Mi cabeza me estaba pasando factura por todo lo que había evitado solucionar desde hacía tiempo, aunque con lo de Mu era... más una ternura inspirada, un apoyo incondicional...

¿Qué sentía por Mu?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el agua caliente ahogase mis pensamientos, comencé a analizar todo, escena tras escena, palabra tras palabra, momento tras momento, pelea tras pelea.

Y me sentí culpable por no comprender la timidez del Lemuriano en su momento, por no aceptar lo que éste me ofrecía sutilmente, por no ver sus ojos cuando éstos más me enseñaban.

La había cagado en todo momento, y no me había dado cuenta. Mu era un pilar enorme, gigantesco, en el cual pude apoyarme cuando más lo necesité... ¿pero qué hice? Nombrarle a Saga.

Y volviendo a ese hilo de pensamiento con un suspiro, descubrí que mi susto no era más que la aprensión de siempre... el miedo al rechazo, el miedo al abandono. Huérfanos todos, yo siempre había puesto una cara comprensiva ante las vidas de los demás, sintiéndome agradecida que Sir Drake había hecho lo posible por criarme lo mejor que pudo, conjuntamente con Olga e Ingrid. Me habían enseñado lo suficiente como para saber que lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue entera decisión mía, por lo que ya no valía llorar por el cántaro roto, literalmente hablando.

Aunque yo por dentro sangraba por el abandono de esos padres desconocidos, extranjeros de algún lado del mundo el cual probablemente había visitado, sin saber que era mi _homeland_.

... Y descubrí que no sentía el menor remordimiento, al recordar una noche de entrega por ambas partes, donde se demostró que él, el mismo Saga de Géminis, aún con sus tonterías, pecados, culpas e ironías, había dejado todas las barreras de lado en cuanto se despojó de la túnica que lo cubría.

Hundiendo la cabeza para quitarme el resto de la espuma del cabello, luego de una buena remojada, me vestí y caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos de mi Templo, deteniéndome cuando advertí el uso del adjetivo posesivo en lo que se refería a la Décima Casa.

Mi Templo... mi armadura...

Tal vez las palabras de Chloe no eran tan erradas después de todo. Aunque se sentía egoísta, nosotros también teníamos derecho a ser felices, más porque no sabíamos si el día de mañana tendríamos que morir.

Siempre le tuve miedo a la oscuridad. Valiéndome de mi Cosmo, encendí unas cuantas antorchas por donde caminaba, pero pronto mis piernas me llevaron donde no me esperaba.

El altar donde Capricornio reposaba, en su forma de Macho Cabrío.

Miré fijamente la armadura, la cual aparecía brillando como si tuviese luz propia, añadiendo más luminosidad al salón y poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Alzando una mano que fue a tocar una de las piernas de la armadura, la cual brilló más por el roce, como intentando pedirme que la vistiese. Bajé la mano.

- Realmente... Capricornio,. ¿no estás molesta conmigo?

Una vibración cálida y resonante en mi pecho fue la respuesta.

Suspiré profundamente, como si me hubiese quitado una tonelada de peso de encima. Las armaduras eran extensiones de la voluntad de Athena, así que no había más razón para que yo anduviese en esa angustia.

Encendí mi Cosmo gradualmente, bañando el salón con el resplandor dorado y armonizando mis vibraciones con las de mi armadura, la cual respondió brillando con más fuerza, con más visión. Estaba viva, casi podía sentirla respirar.

Extendiendo los brazos hacia ella, dejé que viniese a mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo con presteza, solícita, vibrando feliz sobre mi piel. Abrí los ojos al techo de mármol y piedra, dejando por fin que una sonrisa se abriese paso en mi rostro.

- Gracias, Capricornio... -murmuré un rato después, antes de dejarla en su sitial de reposo, respirando más tranquila.

- X -

Las almohadas de mi cama eran varias, aunque encontré algunas en el piso cuando desperté. Había abrazado unas cuantas por la noche, de eso estaba segura... y había dormido bien, por lo que...

Parpadeando y conteniendo un bostezo, hundí la cara en una de ellas, aspirando e incorporándome luego.

Saga...

Se había colado en mi Templo, reposando un rato a mi lado mientras lo usaba de osito de peluche, dormida. Pasé el día meditando el por qué no me había despertado, prefiriendo dejarme roncar. Resolví preguntarle cuando lo viese, sólo para encontrarme con Kanon bajando del Templo Patriarcal con un _pouch_ parecido al que tenía Saga cuando llegó de Atenas de la última misión.

...Quien me dijo que Saga y él irían en una misión especial a la Atlántida, llevándole un pergamino sellado por Athena a Julian Solo y pensaba que esto tardaría un poco.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lo miré alzando una ceja, a lo cual él sonrió aviesamente y sacudió la cabeza.

- Nos vamos por Cabo Sunion, así que...

Parpadeé y salí disparada en un flash dorado, dejando a Kanon atónito en la puerta de Géminis. Llevaba la ropa de siempre, aunque en mi indumentaria faltaba algo... algo.

Llegué a Sunion en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, sólo para darme cuenta que la playa estaba completamente sola. Maldiciendo en voz baja a Kanon, comencé a caminar por la arena, mirando ausentemente hacia el horizonte.

Un _blur_ azul pasó por mi lado en dirección al rompeolas, haciéndome dar un respingo. Comencé a correr, hasta llegar al sitio y mirar lo que tenía enfrente.

Saga, Kanon y un tipo con cabellos color lila, reunidos en el tope del rompeolas... y en el fondo, un enorme remolino que encabritó la marea en pocos momentos.

Jadeando por la carrera y por la ansiedad, no atiné a darme cuenta que había llamado a Saga en voz alta, quien se volvió hacia mí.

Nos miramos por largo rato, o eso pensé, hasta que él parpadeó y yo bajé la cabeza, sonrojándome un poco.

Siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Kanon, Saga abrió la boca para decirme algo, mientras yo unía las manos en mi pecho y le hacía leer mis labios, en una silenciosa petición, sólo para él.

- Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verte... ¡vuelve pronto!

Él cerró la boca y asintió, dejándome ver una leve sonrisa.

Al regresar al Décimo Templo, encontré el sari, limpio y doblado junto a la armadura.

Sacudí la cabeza, maldiciendo a Kanon entre dientes y preguntándome quién sería ese tipo de cabello moradito.

- X -

Pasaron los días... y aunque estaba relativamente preocupada, todas las noches elevaba una plegaria a Athena por la seguridad de ese par de necios azulejos que andaban en los dominios del Emperador de los Mares.

Pero sobretodo, rezaba por su pronto regreso.

Descubrí justo al día siguiente que lo extrañaba, que me entristecía no sentir su Cosmo en la Tercera Casa, que imaginaba su presencia a mi lado, siempre con ese odioso _smirk_ en la cara cuando buscaba picarme por alguna tontería.

Lo extrañaba, maldición.

Chloe había estado algo ocupada con Goran, dejando que Camus se tomase un descanso del muchacho. Conociendo al chico, había presionado más de una vez los botones del _icicle_, aunque éste tenía experiencia enseñando, no quería decir que le soportaría sus pendejadas.

Me pregunté cuántas veces le habían disparado Polvos de Diamante a Goran para que aprendiese a callarse. Dejé escapar una risita, mientras alzaba la katana de nuevo. Moviendo la katana perpendicularmente, haciendo que ésta silbase al cortar el aire, sentí una conexión con el Maestro Shion.

- _"A todos los Santos Dorados, preparaos para recibir un comité procedente de las Tierras del Norte."_

_What__ the_...

Convoqué mi armadura en un dos por tres, intentando contactar a Mu para pedirle detalles de lo que pasaba allá abajo. Nada.

Intenté luego con Aldebarán. Nada.

Chloe. Silencio absoluto.

_Crap_.

No resignándome a quedarme a oscuras, salí un momento a mirar Calzada abajo, sintiendo enseguida varias explosiones de Cosmo. Una en Tauro, una en Cáncer y dos en Leo... y una más en Virgo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando, por el Escudo de Athena?

Entré de nuevo al Templo, dejando la katana a los pies de la Estatua de la Recompensa y llegando a la baranda del piso superior de un salto. Emulando a Shura, sólo me quedaba esperar a que los oponentes pasaran hasta el otro lado del Templo... si es que llegaban hasta allí. Pero viendo que Mu había dejado pasar a esa gente... al igual que Aldebarán, Chloe y Aioria... no sabía qué pensar.

Intenté asimismo contactar a Aiolos y a Camus, sin éxito...

Dos presencias se adentraron en mi Templo al rato, erizándome la piel con la anticipación de la batalla. Deslizándome en absoluto silencio, bloqueé la salida de Capricornio hacia Acuario de un salto, haciendo que las dos figuras se detuviesen, sobresaltadas.

- Cuento cinco y llevo tres -dije, elevando mi Cosmo-. Identifíquense o aquí se quedan.

Una sonora risotada recibió mi amenaza, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos con irritación.

No me esperé, de todos los oponentes que me imaginé (y eso que elaboré una buena lista mental, desde Bersekers, pasando por Generales Marinos, hasta Ángeles del Olimpo), no pensé que me encontraría de nuevo con...

- ¡Cabrita! -chilló con alegría, para lanzarse encima de mí en un abrazo que me cortó la respiración.

- Al-_cof_- ¿Alexiel?

- ¡Te ves increíble con esa armadura! -dijo ella con una sonrisa, deslumbrándome y riéndose cuando me sonrojé un poco por el cumplido-. ¡Qué de tiempo ha pasado!

- Más de dos años, amiga... -dije en un murmullo, mirando fijamente a mi nórdica amiga y sintiéndome ridícula al no procesar bien el aviso de Shion. Alexiel vestía ropas bastante abrigadas de color azul claro, nada acordes con los calores de Grecia, acompañadas de unas botas de piel grises.

Parecía salida de un cuento épico, eso sí. Se había cortado un poco el cabello, aparecía más llena de vida, más alegre... más feliz, si cabe, además de verse crecida, más alta.

- Dos años... qué desastre, por Odín -dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo-. Aunque se ve que el tiempo fue amable contigo, Cabrita -añadió soltando la carcajada al ver que fruncía el ceño-. No, es broma, tonta... ¿qué hay de nuevo por estos calurosos lados?

- Bueno, además de que Shura me delegó el Templo y la armadura, no mucho, de hecho -respondí sacándole la lengua, para luego acordarme de que había otra persona con Alexiel-. ¿Por cierto, quién es este?

Alex se volvió hacia su acompañante, mientras por fin podía verle claramente. Un tipo alto, de cabellos color arena y ojos azulísimos, vestido de gris y negro. Parpadeé y luego incliné la cabeza, tratando por todos los medios de que no se me soltara la quijada.

- Zel, conoce a Siegfried de Alpha Duhbe, Capitán de los Guerreros Divinos -dijo ella, mientras estrechábamos las manos-. Ellos dos -apuntó hacia dos gemelos idénticos, de ojos como los míos y cabellos verdes-, son Syd y Bud de Mizar y Alcor Zeta... y éste -señaló a un hombre idéntico a ella- ya lo conoces, mi hermano Hagen de Merak Beta.

- Es un placer -dije inclinando la cabeza y moviéndome hacia un lado-. Supongo que vienen a ver a Athena, así que no los retendré por más tiempo. Pueden pasar por Capricornio con la venia de su Custodia.

Mientras los hombres avanzaban hacia Acuario después de los saludos de rigor, Alexiel se quedó conmigo debajo del dintel, mirando hacia arriba con el ceño semi fruncido.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con la paleta? Se le siente tranquilo, su Cosmo...

Arrugué la boca hacia un lado, sin saber propiamente cómo decirle que Camus ahora andaba empatadito con Chloe. Miré hacia Acuario igualmente, ordenando mis ideas, mientras Alexiel estornudó ruidosamente, sacando un pañuelo y cubriéndose la mitad de la cara.

- ¡Maldito resfriado! -protestó con voz nasal-. No puedo creer que después de vivir casi en el condenado Polo Norte, el cambio de temperatura me resfríe...

- Así pasa cuando uno cambia de latitudes, Blancanieves -dije con una sonrisita, advirtiendo que el pañuelo que sostenía no tenía sus iniciales grabadas, sino un par de alas pequeñas, bordadas en una esquina-. Así me pasó cuando llegué de los Pirineos...

- Maldición... ahora Touma me va a regañar por no aclimatarme con el Cosmo, como me dijo que hiciera...

Alcé las dos cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Explicación, por favor?

- Ah... bueno -rió Alexiel, mientras doblaba el pañuelo con cuidado y lo guardaba en un bolsillo-, Touma y yo hemos estado juntos desde que me fui del Santuario... de hecho, Artemisa le dio permiso de que viviese conmigo en Asgard, así que... bueno, ya sabes...

- No, no sé... ¿elabora un poquitín más?

- Condenada Cabra -Alexiel _glared at me_ y yo solté la carcajada-. Estamos juntos, pues. No nos hemos casado porque no he querido, pero ahí vamos... creo que siendo Defensores del Mundo, tenemos por lo menos el derecho de ser felices mientras vivamos¿no? Eso fue lo que me dijo Touma, de hecho fueron palabras de Artemisa... ¿qué te parece, Zel? Mientras seamos puros de corazón...

Parpadeé un poco y bajé la mirada, ponderando lo que acababa de escuchar. Y por segunda vez.

- Felicidades, Blancanieves... -dije sonriéndole suavemente-. Por lo menos conseguiste un resplandor de felicidad, así como Chloe...

Le conté de lo que había entre la Molusca y Don Paleta, haciendo a Alexiel soltar la carcajada y sacudir la cabeza como loca.

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que ese Témpano iba a morir vistiendo Santo, literalmente hablando! -exclamó con una risita-. Quién diría que Chloe tendría más paciencia que nadie con ese bobo... ¿y tú qué, Cabrita?. ¿Te emparejaste con Mu por fin?

- Ahora que lo mencionas... no -dije, sacándole la lengua-. _He dumped me_, de hecho.

Le conté lo que había pasado y le añadí lo de Saga, a lo que ella frunció profundamente el ceño.

- Por Gungnir... no me imaginé que Mu viese más allá de tu propia percepción... pero siempre fuiste una despistada en lo que a sutileza concernía -alzó la ceja condescendientemente, mientras yo bufaba, irritada-. Aunque no me cuadra lo del azulejo mamarracho ese, de verdad te digo. Y que me entere que te hace algo, porque vengo expresamente de Asgard a quemarle el culo, por maldito imbécil -completó con entusiasmo, apretando el puño en alto.

- Eso si aún lo consigues vivo después de la mutilada, jaja -me burlé mientras me quitaba la tiara-. Aún no sé si... bueno, si yo...

Alexiel me miró de reojo y me dio un leve codazo.

- Lo sabrás, amiga, lo sabrás... cualquier cosa que te haga dudar ahora, se aclarará, como esta tormenta del demonio¡algún día!

Echó a correr hacia Acuario, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover copiosamente. Los rayos mostraban su usual horqueta, para luego escucharse el estruendo de los truenos. Zeus parecía estar practicando tiro al blanco, allá arriba.

Entonces...

¿Qué sentía?

Suspiré, enviando a Capricornio a su sitial y acomodándome en la baranda del piso superior, mirando por una ventana.

¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de la misión, si Athena permite que el amor florezca en el Santuario, entre sus Santos, así como pasaba con Camus y Chloe, como con Aioria y Marin?

Más de una vez había visto a la Diosa sonreírle dulcemente al Pegaso, mientras éste le respondía con una mueca graciosa, haciéndola reír por equis tontería que le dijese. Ella estaba destinada a permanecer virgen, para conservar su Cosmo divino... ¿acaso no debíamos seguir su ejemplo y mantenernos puros o eso era pura pendejada?

Estaba más que claro que Athena, o por lo menos su identidad como Saori Kido, estaba enamorada perdidamente de su Salvador por excelencia. ¿Qué significaba esto en palabras humanas¿Que su lado mortal podía amar, pero que a su lado divino le estaba vetado ese sentimiento?

Me parecía ridículo, dado que el amor era la primera palabra en la Visión de la Diosa... amor por todos los seres vivos, por el prójimo, por el humano, por tu vecino, por tu amigo...

¿Allí también cabría el amor romántico?

Todo esto me confundía un poco...

El amor de Athena... ¿podría ser que ella nos permitiese amarnos entre nosotros, para observar que ese amor que ella no podía sentir por Seiya, era al menos sentido y expresado por los demás en el Santuario¿Por eso es que permitía los encuentros entre esos dos necios franchutes y el griego con la japonesa?

Y Artemisa, permitiendo a Touma ir como petirrojo raudo y veloz a Asgard para encontrarse con la rubia, iniciando una vida de pareja aunque era más que seguro que no podrían formalizar nada... ¿por sus respectivas misiones, creencias y Dioses?

¿Qué pudo ver la Diosa de la Caza y de la Luna, Artemisa, en esa felicidad que embargaba a su ángel cuando lo observaba con Alexiel, aún cuando ella misma era una Diosa Virgen, así como lo es Athena?

Esto... ¿qué quería decir?

Pero qué loco...

De pronto... mis pensamientos me llevaron de nuevo hacia él, casi estirándose para alcanzarle.

¿Qué sentía por ti... Saga?

------ :D ------

¡¡Y no más queda un solo capítulo!! -tira confeti por todos lados-. El epílogo no cuenta porque lo postearé justo detrás del final. Ha sigo una larga jornada,. ¿verdad?

Ophelia Inmortal: XD No tengo culpa que FFnet sea tan mojigato, hahahaha. No me ahogues, si no no podrás leer lo que queda :P  
Sí, Chloe con Camus. No fue idea mía, sino de Argesh Marek/Katrina. Dejemos que sea ella la que explique ese WTF. Shura se hace querer,. ¿no?. :D  
¡Saludos y gracias!

Emi de Kaliz: Hahahaha bueno, esperemos que las hormonas no tomen control porque si no se embarra todo, hahahahaha XD  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Elena: Haha sí... lo que pasa es que odio cuando tengo que decidirme por un solo par. Mu probó ser muy difícil de escribir para mí, dado lo controlado/tímido/reservado que es, así que parte de las razones de haber elegido a Saga sobre Mu para Zelha fue ciertamente deux ex machina, además de mi eterno miedo por hacerlo ver OOC si lo pongo a perder el control o a hacer cosas que difícilmente lo veremos haciendo. Mucho me costó hacer esta elección¡de hecho la vine posponiendo por toda la historia! DX  
¡Gracias por tu comentario y tu constancia!

Angel del Apocalipsis: Así que te hice cambiar de opinión sobre Saga,. ¿eh?. ¡Pues entonces logré lo que quería! X3  
¡Apapacho de dragón con enrrolle de cola para ti, preciosa!

La Dama de las Estrellas: Ah!. ¡Gracias por leer el lemon, espero que no te haya abochornado mucho! XD Ahora, con respecto a las palabras en griego... mira:_  
Oraios_: Bonita.  
_ Elkystiki_: Bonita, bella, depende del contexto.  
_ Avrio_: Mañana.  
_ Parakalo_: Por favor.  
_ Siga_: Despacio.  
Espero que eso te ayude :P

Charm Baby: No pues sí XD  
Creo que ya muchos se esperaban el ascenso de la niña,. ¿no? Gah. No supe elegir a uno de los dos sino hasta el final, básicamente por las razones que di arriba. A mí también me da mucha pena, pero realmente el condenado carnero no se quiso dejar escribir conmigo, creo que ese fue el castigo por no haberlo elegido a él en un principio T.T Sobre lo de Camus y Chloe, no puedo más sino decirte que vayas a tocarle la puerta a Argesh Marek XD  
Me seguirás leyendo, cómo no :D Sólo estoy buscando a mi conejito muso para continuar con más historias.  
¡Saludos y un abrazo!

Guardiana:. ¡¡HOLA!!. :D Espero que te haya gustado la historia :D Y noooo, no podía ni podré matar a Shura, lo adoro demasiado, hahaha xD De hecho, Mu tenía oportunidad hasta el capítulo antes del pasado, que fue cuando decidí finalmente... fue difícil para mí u.u  
¡Gracias por tu review!

Zg13:. ¡Sí recibí tu dirección, linda! No te he podido escribir porque no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero ahí le vamos. Escríbeme tú a mí,. ¿anda? xD ZelhaSaga en Gmail y con eso seremos las dos felices :D ¡Espero leerte de nuevo con tus comentarios!

Pilla Doll: Seguro, te envío a Mu para que lo cuides de su corazón roto ;D En cuanto a Camus, aún no se sabe lo que ocurrió allí así que habrá que esperar que Argesh Marek diga lo último que hay que decir. :P  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!

¡Lechucita!. ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! De verdad me halagan mucho tus palabras, me hace mucha ilusión ver que a otras personas les gusta lo que escribo. Y sí, definitivamente habrá consecuencias, esperemos que no muy devastadoras, como habrás leído en este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!. :D

Artemisa Ravenclaw: Hahahahaha! Bueno, no te puedes quejar sobre la montaña rusa emocional, porque bastante que sufrí yo escribiendo como tú leyendo, hehehe. XDDD Frankestein! Me dio mucha risa esa referencia, hahaha. Bueno, referente a la OVA 25, sí les dieron unas buenas y emotivas líneas a los hermanos, pero a mi juicio no fueron suficientes. Pero luego, cuando Aioria le dice a los otros que vayan al muro y éstos obedecen, es como una manera de hacer notar que Aioria quiere morir junto a su hermano, como último deseo feliz. ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado Shura!. :D Ciertamente, ahora que Zelha es una Dorada todo comienza a formarse para una nueva aventura, pero eso va en _Domina Justitia_ ;P  
Mis canciones favoritas de SS son más que todo instrumentales, como las del OST del Tenkai o el IV de la OVA de Dolbare, son canciones épicas con mucho sentimiento, muy inspiradoras :D  
¡Gracias por tu comentario y un abrazote para ti también, linda!

Melina no Suukorpion: Goran es un lindo muchachito cuando tiene la boca cerrada, haha. Esperemos verlo más a menudo, sí... Mu no es ni tanto lo que dices, sólo que tiene en la cabeza muchos detalles por eso es que se pierde entre tanta ponderación, hehe. ¡Espero que te hayan gustado los drabbles!. ¿Milo y Zelha? HAHAHAHAHAHA no hombre, ella es muy introspectiva y necia para estarle haciendo caso a un necio casanova como Milo, aunque como crack me encantan, te diré xD ¡Me encanta que te gusten las cosas que escribo!. ¿Te tiré del asiento?. ¡Pobre gato!. ¡Besos linda!

Whoa, esta vez se aplicaron XD ¡Veremos qué dicen la semana que entra con el final de Lux Aeterna y su epílogo!  
¡Saludos a todos y mil trinche mil gracias por su apoyo! X3


	34. Close to You

**Disclaimer: **Si fueran míos, no haría que muriesen en la Saga de Hades Chapter Sanctuary¡coño!**  
**

**Close to You**

**-**

_A Kurumada, no joda_.

-

Levanté la vista de las blancas páginas, dejando un momento de lado el lápiz. Chloe me miraba con la ceja alzada, por lo que meneé la cabeza y parpadeé, enfocándome en ella, quien rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

- ¡Bájate de esa nube de una vez y respóndeme!

- ¿Responderte qué?

- La pregunta que te hice, necia... ¿qué haces aquí en Meridia escondida, como si estuvieses conspirando? Y si estás conspirando,. ¿contra quién... y te puedo ayudar?

Solté la carcajada. Sólo Chloe podía sacarlo a uno de sitio con ese tipo de cosas. Negué con la cabeza, mientras miraba lo que llevaba escrito. ¡Casi terminaba el cuaderno!

- No estoy conspirando... sólo poniendo por escrito algunas cosas, es todo.

Estaba siendo _somewhat secretive_ con mi nuevo _hobby_, pero era algo que me mantenía sana. Escribir nuestras historias en un cuaderno, que tal vez nadie leería por mi uso extraño del idioma español y el inglés en la escritura, era hacer trabajo de desahogo del alma, de la mente... y de los recuerdos.

Había descubierto con algo de sorpresa que me gustaba escribir, y me gustaba mucho.

Después de una semana con los Asgardianos, quienes habían venido con un nuevo tratado por parte de Hilda y el Santuario del Norte, añorando aún la presencia de aquel idiota que aún no sabía qué significaba para mí, había bajado a Athene.

Ayudé a uno que otro aldeano con algunas cosas, a fin de conseguir lo suficiente para comprarme el cuaderno que tenía en las manos y un par de lápices, para luego darle rienda suelta a todo lo que tenía estancado en la cabeza, rogando por salir.

Así, comencé a escribir todas las noches, dándole a cada capítulo un pensamiento adicional antes de plasmarlo en las páginas, revisando de nuevo esos recuerdos que iban desde una Selva venezolana, pasando por una cadena montañosa en la frontera franco-española, hasta llegar a un lugar místico, lleno de piedras y calores, lleno de personas dispuestas a dar la vida por un ideal, por una Diosa joven, Protectora del mundo como lo conocíamos.

La despedida de Alexiel fue agridulce. Agria por el hecho de que no sabíamos cuándo nos veríamos de nuevo... y dulce, porque repetimos las promesas de amistad que habíamos hecho antes de que ella ganase su Ropaje Divino. _Still_, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos cuando levantó la mano a lo lejos, en el Paso de los CdC.

Al alzar la vista de nuevo, me di cuenta que Chloe se había marchado. Volví la cabeza hacia su Templo, observándola llegar a él. Fue recibida por Camus, quien le colocó la mano en la espalda, adentrándose ambos en Cáncer.

Sonreí levemente. Chloe tenía razón.

Y Alexiel tenía razón.

Sentía que... la importancia de ese necio era más de la que le daba por sentado.

Después de más de tres meses en la Atlántida, sentí sus Cosmos. Habían llegado de su misión con Julian Solo, corriendo por la Calzada Zodiacal a toda velocidad, presentando sus resultados ante Athena y Shion lo más pronto posible.

Llevándome una mano al pecho, temiendo por las noticias que los Gemelos podrían traerle a la Diosa, además de los posibles resultados. ¿Guerra?... ¿Paz?

Respiré profundamente, bajando las escaleras de la Torre Meridiana y haciendo camino hacia Tauro. Aldebarán estaba en Brasil por esas fechas, sólo sabía Athena el por qué. Saludé a Kiki, quien estaba inclinado sobre una armadura de Plata, mientras Mu leía sentado en una silla.

- ¡Hola, Zelha! -saludó el muchacho. Con el pasar del tiempo se había dado un estirón, igualando la estatura de Mu en pocos años. Madurando ciertamente en muchos aspectos pero sin perder esa disposición alegre y llena de vida, Mu le había delegado ciertas tareas, como los arreglos de las armaduras de Bronce y Plata, entre otras cosas.

Sonreí mientras me dirigía a él y le alborotaba los cabellos, mirando a Mu, el cual me respondió la inclinación de cabeza.

- Ya volvieron -dijo, sin perder la sonrisa-. ¿Les sentiste?

- Sí... por eso es que huyo por la derecha -respondí poniendo cara de circunstancias-. Ya luego me enteraré qué pasó... por lo pronto, necesito algo de paz.

- Comprendo... ¿vas al Cabo?

- No, a la Fuente...

- Ah, muy bien... si alguien pregunta, estás en el Cabo.

- Gracias, Elfo -respondí burlonamente, antes de salir de Aries y dirigirme a mi destino.

El rumor del agua era relajante, casi _soothing_, mientras observaba cómo la tarde caía lentamente y a pedazos, cuando levantaba la vista del cuaderno.

Reviviendo una vez más cada encuentro, cada mirada, cada brillo... cada batalla, cada gota de sangre, cada lágrima... sólo pude comprender, que en ese momento, sólo en ese momento...

Quizá era importantísimo para mí. Tal vez...

El lápiz corría, danzando entre la blancura del papel, contando nuestra historia, de la vez que entrenábamos en la playa y compartíamos un furtivo beso, a escondidas; de la vez en que mi furia herida lo alejaba y con él, todo; de la vez que nos enfrentamos y quedé en coma por el enorme poder que contenía; de la vez que me ayudaba en la Selva, salvando mi vida...

Habíamos vivido mucho en poco tiempo. No podía negarlo más... no más.

_I_...

¿Entonces, esto era... amor?

¿La razón principal de nuestra Diosa?

¿Nuestra misión, nuestra vida?

_I_...

Y por eso abría los ojos al horizonte, dándome cuenta de que la vida era corta, una sola...

Aunque él hubiese venido varias veces, siempre peleando, siempre luchando... siempre muriendo.

Su misión, su Cosmo...

_I love you_...

Todo, todo en defensa de Athena...

Y por eso es que ahora Ella bendecía que hubiese encontrado... ¿me hubiese encontrado?

Alcé la vista una vez más.

El sol ya se ponía en el horizonte, bañando el mar y toda la playa con su resplandor dorado, tornando y dando brillo a la arena y la espuma de la ribera.

Una persona caminaba en mi dirección, con los cabellos al viento. Podía verle y a la vez no, su cabello ocultaba gran parte de su rostro... pero aún así _sabía_, lo sabía...

Su blanca mano se alzó, impidiendo que me levantase con un breve gesto, para luego sentarse a mi lado, contemplando el inicio de la puesta del Astro Rey.

Me sonrojé contra mi voluntad, no atinando a más nada sino a mirarle, las largas pestañas agitándose con cada parpadeo que daba, escudándose instintivamente de los rayos del Carro de Apolo.

- ¿Aún sigues con dudas, Zelha?

Su voz cantarina me sacó de mis cavilaciones, haciéndome bajar la cabeza. No me hallaba con fuerzas suficientes como para decirle todo lo que había pensado con respecto a todo lo que pasó...

Su mano se posó sobre la mía, transmitiéndome tranquilidad y sosiego, honestidad y cariño. Me sentí abrumada por la vergüenza, la simpatía y el amor que irradiaba el Cosmo de Athena me inundaba, me levantaba, curaba cuantas heridas emocionales tuviese...

- Mi Señora... yo... -atiné a decirle, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

- No le des más vueltas, pequeña... si lo amas, ámalo sin reservas, sin remordimientos y sin pena, sin barreras, sin motivos. Ámalo por lo que es, no por lo que representa, ámalo por sus ojos y su sonrisa y no por su poder o fuerza... ámalo por su personalidad, no por sus proezas, sus hazañas... ámalo a él, no a su máscara.

Me sonrojé rabiosamente. Las palabras de Athena, las cuales eran ley divina en nuestra vida, me mostraban la Verdad desnuda, como si me hubiese sacado el corazón y me lo hubiese mostrado con todas sus dudas y anhelos. Athena ponía sobre el tapete esa Ley estúpida que había abolido hace tiempo, donde las máscaras cubrían un rostro, pero no un Cosmo, ni un corazón, ni un alma.

Era obvio que... ¿qué?

- Es obvio que tu timidez y tu miedo te dominan -prosiguió Ella, volviendo el rostro a mirarme, con una gentil sonrisa-. Confía, Zelha... confía en él y en lo que tu corazón te grita, en lo que tú quieres, en lo que tú deseas. Han pasado unos cuantos años, así que ya es hora... ¿no crees?

- Athena... pero...

- Su alma vibra con la tuya, pequeña, desde el momento en que se vieron por vez primera, se sintió renacido, redimido... pasaron muchas cosas, más difíciles que una Guerra Sagrada... así que lo justo es que se cumplan sus deseos, los de ambos.

Pensándolo de ese punto de vista, tenía razón. Las relaciones humanas, el día a día entre un grupo de gente que luchaba por equilibrar su corazón, sus deseos, sus sueños... eso era mucho más difícil que pelear contra un oponente con todas las técnicas y el Cosmo.

- ¿Está bien... amarle?

- El verdadero significado de la misión es el amor, Zelha... ya lo sabías, desde el primer momento en que Aldebarán te sostuvo en brazos en la Selva... ¿no es cierto?

Asentí. Si podía amar a Aldebarán como mi padre, a Shura como mi hermano mayor, a Mu como mi entrañable amigo y a Chloe como mi hermana... ¿podía amar sin reservas, como decía Ella, a un hombre, de esa manera especial?

Athena apretó mi mano levemente y se levantó, impidiéndome que me levantase con un gesto y una sonrisa.

- ¿Y si te digo que es una orden?

Una risita melodiosa, unos cabellos larguísimos al viento... y allí estaba Ella, alejándose del brazo del Pegaso, quien permitía que ella se apoyase en él para no trastabillar en la arena.

De pronto maldije el no saber dibujar al verlos.

- X -

No había nadie en los Templos conforme iba subiendo, por lo que me preocupé un poco. Llegando a Escorpio, encontré a Aiolos, quien sonrió al verme.

- Justo iba a buscarte -dijo por todo saludo-. Tenemos que ver a Athena lo más pronto posible, las noticias de la Atlántida...

Abrí los ojos, aprensiva y súbitamente angustiada.

- ¿Se ha dicho algo...?

- No, Shion quiere decirlo a todos los Santos del Santuario -respondió, ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Vamos?

El descampado frente al Templo Patriarcal estaba solo, por lo que me detuve un momento, recuperando el aliento mientras Aiolos hacía la línea recta hacia el Templo. _Surely_, la Casa Maestra era grande¿pero podía dar cabida a tanta gente?

Las pisadas de las botas de Aiolos y mías resonaron en el Templo, haciéndome ver que estaba solo igualmente... bueno, no tan solo.

Shura frunció el ceño burlonamente al vernos entrar en la Cámara Patriarcal.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

- Por ahí -repliqué sacándole la lengua. Él bufó y tomó la tiara que sostenía en mi mano, colocándola sobre mi cara con cuidado.

- Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, así que no me hagas hacer el ridículo al no usar esto como debes. Vamos, Shion está a punto de dar la noticia.

- ¿Qué noticia? -brinqué yo-. Tú como Kagemusha debes saber algo... ¡a ver, suéltalo!

- ¿Yo? Yo no sé nada, y si supiera no te lo diría. Además, tú nunca me dijiste quién le pintó el cabello a Seiya, así que te jodes.

Abrí la boca sorprendida, mientras Aiolos soltaba la carcajada.

- ¡Con razón tiene reflejos azules en las puntas! Ya decía yo que eso no era natural...

- Eso fue por culpa de estas niñas cuando eran Aprendizas, pero nunca nos enteramos de quién fue...

- Ni lo sabrás... -dije yo con un _smirk_-. A los amigos no se les traiciona.

- Auch -respondió Shura, mientras Aiolos le daba palmadas en la espalda y yo le sacaba la lengua de nuevo-. Vamos allá, quilla, que creo que alguien debe estar esperándote... además de escuchar las noticias de Shion,. ¿no crees?

- Ah, ya cállate, Shura -dije entre dientes peleando con el sonrojo, pero luego se me ocurrió-. Oye... ¿crees que haya pasado algo en Atlantis? Será que...

- Tranquila, ya pronto lo sabrás -intervino Aiolos, apuntando hacia una puerta abierta que no había visto-. Vamos.

Subiendo unas escaleras estrechas, llegamos a un descampado mucho más grande, donde estaban todas las almas que habitaban el Santuario. Desde el más pequeño CdC hasta los más grandes Santos Dorados. Shura se desvió por detrás de la muchedumbre, mientras yo me escurría entre las filas de Bronce y Plata siguiendo a Aiolos, hasta llegar a nuestros respectivos sitios.

Todos, todos estábamos allí; Goran y Kiki con sus respectivas armaduras -olvidé mencionar que a Kiki le habían otorgado la armadura de Sculptor, dos días después de que Goran recibió la suya-, Chloe con su habitual postura de nada me importa en el mundo, mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Camus, quien parecía no estar pendiente de más nada sino de mirar al frente, para luego mirar a Chloe cuando ella no estaba viendo.

Al lado de Chloe, reparé en dos figuras idénticas en postura y porte, tanto en gallardía como en masculinidad. Saga y Kanon parecían dos gotas de agua, distintos únicamente por sus indumentarias. Kanon vestía una túnica larga, como la de Shura, mientras Saga estaba enfundado en su armadura dorada, mirando hacia el frente. No notó que yo había llegado.

Hice un esfuerzo y miré hacia el resto de la población del Santuario. Marin y Shaina por un lado, los otros Bronces por el otro... creí divisar a Padma junto a una roca...

Volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia la escalinata que dirigía al Templo de Athena, rematado por la gigantesca Estatua de Niké en su techo, observé que los cinco Santos de Bronce llamados comúnmente Santos Divinos por el resto, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya, se encontraban junto a Shion y Shura, quienes miraban hacia la puerta del Templo, esperando.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, confundida y ansiosa.

Athena salió, con su blanco vestido agitándose al viento, con su sonrisa deslumbrante, sabia y compasiva, sensible y valerosa.

Todos en un solo movimiento hincamos las rodillas en tierra, pagando un mudo homenaje a la Diosa de la Sabiduría, la de Ojos Grises, la que sostiene la Victoria en su blanca mano, la Lechuza en su brazo y su Escudo en la otra.

- Mis Santos, mis queridos Santos -comenzó ella con voz clara y armoniosa, que nada tenía que envidiarle a las voces de las sirenas-. Este día se completa el círculo de paz que había venido planeando desde hace unos años, donde los Santuarios de la Tierra se unen en una coalición de honestidad y responsabilidad, de fraternidad y prosperidad. Hoy, Poseidón en su contenedor, Julian Solo, delega su venia para ayudarnos a proteger este bello mundo donde vivimos, amamos, respiramos y reímos. Hoy, y después de hacer saber al Santuario del Norte sobre el tratado, completamos la tríada de Dioses y Avatares vivientes que defenderán esta Tierra de todos los males que puedan abatirse sobre ella, con sus vidas, con sus Cosmos... y con la ayuda de sus aliados y creyentes.

Sentí que de mi pecho se escapaba un leve suspiro, mientras alzaba la cabeza. Athena sonreía abiertamente, mientras paseaba su mirada por todos los que la servíamos.

- Por eso, les agradezco a todos por estar aquí, conmigo, por hacer de este Santuario un lugar donde me siento segura. Donde puedo descansar, sabiéndome protegida por todos ustedes... no puedo imaginar palabras que describan lo muy agradecida que estoy. Todos, Santos de Bronce, Santos de Plata, Santos de Oro... ¡incluso mis guardianes de las puertas! Gracias, mis más sentidas gracias.

¿Guardianes de las puertas? Apreté los labios al escuchar esa expresión divertida de los labios de la Diosa. Me imagino que no quiso decirles "Carne de Cañón" a esos muchachos para no ofenderlos, aunque eso es lo que eran.

- La Ley de las Amazonas fue abolida hace algunos años. ¿Quién dijo además, que el amor está vetado para los habitantes de este Santuario? Olviden eso, por favor. Todos ustedes tienen derecho... no, tienen _el deber_, de sentir amor. Si me aman a mí,. ¡pueden amar a alguien más!

La mirada de la Diosa se posó sobre mí... no,. ¡sobre Camus!, quien bajó la cabeza, como asintiendo al discurso de nuestra Soberana. Luego Ella me miró...

- Amor fraternal, amor de amante, amor de compañero, amor de hermano... el amor nos impulsa, nos mueve, nos da fuerzas... ¡el Cosmo es amor!

Aioria se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Athena, quien dejó escapar una risita y abrió los brazos, encendiendo su Cosmo, inundándonos con su cálida luz y encendiendo nuestros corazones. Las armaduras comenzaron a brillar con luz propia, coaccionadas por el Cosmo de la Diosa, mientras un suave _hum_ se dejó escuchar entre las filas de los Dorados, Plateados y de Bronce. Hasta las armaduras ovacionaban las palabras de Athena, resonando como locas en una vibración que podía sentirse en todo el descampado.

- ¡Que la Alegría, la Paz y el Amor colme sus Vidas!

El aplauso fue general. Una bandada de palomas blancas pasó por encima de nosotros, dándole la bienvenida a la luna llena. Había anochecido mientras estuve saliendo de Sunion, una noche clara, llena de estrellas.

Athena _waved_ y se introdujo de nuevo en el Templo, seguida por Shion, Shura y sus cinco Santos más cercanos. Kanon se quedó atrás para ladrarle unas órdenes al Capitán de los CdC.

- ¡Muévanse a la puerta, YA! Suficiente descanso tuvieron con venir aquí. ¡Y de paso vieron a la Diosa!. ¡MUÉVANSE!

Pobres CdC. El Capitán casi se salió de su propia piel, repitiendo las órdenes a gritos mientras llevaba a una bola de guerreros sin armadura de vuelta por la Calzada, mientras a él lo arreaba un Afrodita bastante picado, quien se quejaba sobre algo de unas rosas pisoteadas. Aiolos soltó la risa a mi lado, viendo la escena, mientras yo lo seguía con unos cuantos _giggles_.

- ¿Vienes? -me dijo cuando los CdC desaparecieron por la escalinata. Me volví a mirar... y no estaba.

- Sí... vamos... -respondí en un murmullo, _falling__ in __step_ y mirando a Camus siendo embromado por Milo, mientras Chloe se reía a carcajadas al lado de Don Paleta.

Chloe se quedó en Acuario porque "tenía que preguntarle algo a Camus sobre el entrenamiento de Goran". _Bullshit_, como si ya el resto no supiéramos que ellos lo hacían como conejos todas las noches.

Después de dejar a Capricornio en su sitial con una feliz vibración alargada por su parte, fui hasta mi habitación y tomé el cuaderno y los lápices. Quería escribir lo que había presenciado hacía poco, por lo que no podía perder el tiempo.

Meridia estaba silenciosa y oscura. El Balcón Meridiano estaba iluminado por los rayos plateados de la joven luna, así que fui a sentarme con la espalda junto a un pilar para usar esa luz en mi tarea.

Acababa de terminar de describir la escena de Athena alejándose con Seiya en la playa cuando casi me caigo del Balcón del susto cuando escuché unas palabras dichas con una profunda voz, que tenía tiempo sin escuchar. Demasiado tiempo.

- Y yo que pensaba que no sabías escribir...

Casi salto a pegarme al techo con las uñas como un gato asustado. El sarcasmo aún estaba bien afilado, pensé con disgusto.

- Por lo menos, es algo que no muchos en el Santuario saben hacer,. ¿eh, viejo?

Un bufido y unos _chuckles_. Luego, la alta figura se sentó a mi lado, mirando la luna llena hacer su camino por el cielo.

- Es... un alivio, saber que ahora somos más en la lucha,. ¿no?

- Más me aliviaría saber que estamos en una era de paz... pero tienes razón, siendo más es más fácil.

- Te ves rara... -dijo, mientras yo me volvía a verle y él me miraba con esos ojos tan azules, tan oscuros, tan indescifrables-. ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

- Mis memorias como Amazona de Athena, qué más. Prefiero sostener un lápiz que un puño en alto, _that's for sure_.

- Interesante... ¿me dejarás leerlo algún día?

- No -respondí, levantándome-. Hay demasiado de mí en este cuaderno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Zel? -dijo a mis espaldas, mientras sentía su mano cerrarse sobre mi brazo. Me mordí el labio, saboreando su roce, su calor, su presencia... su respiración detrás de mí.

- Nada...

- Bien, no es nada -respondió forzándome a darme la vuelta y soltándome-. No voy a pedirte que me cuentes tus secretos, aún cuando ya tú sabes los míos.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Déjenle a él la actuación trágica.

- Idiota,. ¿por qué tienes que ponerte melodramático? Yo sólo quería otra respuesta, pero veo que ese truco no funciona contigo. Claro que te dejaré leerlo, si quieres.

- ¿Y qué otra respuesta querías? -su silueta se dibujaba entre la claridad del paisaje enmarcado en el Balcón, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, el cual estaba a contraluz. Ladeé la cabeza, sin saber qué decirle... o cómo decírselo.

- Otra respuesta, nada más... -dije después de un rato, evitando alzar la cara.

- A veces, cuando te pones así, me provoca hacerte de todo -susurró. Podía escuchar su sonrisa en sus palabras, cuando se acercó más, cubriendo todo mi campo visual con su cuerpo.

- Ach, no hables así... -parpadeé para acostumbrarme a ese nivel de oscuridad clara, notando por fin su cara. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, con esa expresión que mostraba cuando quería hacerme sonrojar... o besarme, pensé recordando la última vez.

- ¿Y de qué quieres que hable entonces?

- No sé... de tu misión en Atlantis, cómo te fue por allá... -estaba comprando tiempo, eso lo sabía, pero no podía hacer más. Me sentía intimidada por su altura y su aura, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara como la hoja de una katana.

- Fue un total éxito, como pudiste haber escuchado de la propia Athena -replicó bajando el tono de la voz hasta ser sólo un murmullo-. ¿Y qué has hecho tú en mi ausencia?

_Extrañarte como un alma en pena_

- ¿Me extrañaste? -repitió con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa de ésas que me mostraba cuando algo de verdad lo enternecía, si él era capaz de semejante sentimiento.

- Sí... te extrañé -concedí a regañadientes, dándome cuenta que mi pensamiento había sido expresado en voz alta, para mi mortificación. Maldita sea, estaba peor que cuando andaba con Casiopea-. Bueno, creo que es mejor que bajemos de aquí, alguien puede estar buscándonos.

- Nadie nos está buscando... deja de huir -respondió deslizando las manos por mis brazos, estremeciéndome con su toque-. Hay algo que necesitaba decirte, ahora que te veo bien despierta...

- Espera, por favor -dije, poniéndole un dedo en los labios, sorprendiéndome de la suavidad de los mismos por un instante-. Yo también quiero decirte algo...

- ¿Es bueno o es malo? -preguntó, sin que la jocosidad de su ironía llegase a su voz.

- Pues... según lo que la Diosa ha dicho esta noche...

- Mírame, Zelha, no evites más mi mirada... ¿es Mu, verdad?

- ¿Qué? -fruncí el ceño inmediatamente, mirándolo asombrada. Él malinterpretó mi silencio y se retiró, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Entiendo. Bueno, es hora que me vaya. Buenas noches, Ze--

- _You selfish, moronic asshole_ -en mi furia, había vuelto al idioma más usado-. ¿De dónde coño sacas que yo ando con Mu, soberano imbécil, si lo que he estado es añorando tu presencia desde que saltaste a ese maldito remolino hace más de tres meses?. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando todo lo que está escrito en este cuaderno es lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y yo?... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, cuando fuiste tú mi primer... mi...?

Guardé silencio, frustrada.

- Esa mañana, salí a decirle algo a Kanon y cuando regresé, ya no estabas -dijo, en voz baja-. ¿Qué querías que pensara...? Y luego, en el Cabo... me sorprendió verte allí, de hecho sospeché que Kanon había hablado contigo.

- Ese mamarracho sólo me dijo dónde estabas y a dónde iban, es todo... y me dejó esto en Capricornio -respondí alzando la tela del sari con una mano-. Él no me dijo más nada. Fui hasta allá porque quería decirte... _that I love you, you arrogant bastard_!

- Eso sí que lo entendí -dijo en un murmullo, apretándome en un abrazo-. Me estoy poniendo viejo en serio... me enamoré de una chiquilla que bien podría ser mi hija, estoy viviendo mi tercera vida y ahora gozo del beneplácito de una Diosa a la cual intenté asesinar hace años. He vivido demasiado...

- Y espero que vivas más, actor de quinta -respondí escondiendo la cara en su cuello, mientras enredaba mis brazos y dedos en su larga melena-. Y quiero que me prometas que no te dejarás cortar el cabello por más nadie sino yo.

- Sólo si me prometes que este cabello sólo será acariciado y halado por mí -replicó tomando un _handful_ de mi propia cabellera. Hice una mueca exagerada de dolor y halé los suyos para vengarme.

- Como si dejara que alguien más me tocara -dije burlonamente, para luego soltar una risita al ver que sus ojos se entrecerraban-. Es broma, necio, el único que me ha tocado y me tocará eres tú, hasta que te canses o caigas muerto.

- Moriré antes de cansarme de ti -replicó sin perder el rebote, alzándome en vilo y llevándome hacia la cornisa donde habíamos estado, sentándome en el hueco de sus piernas mientras alzábamos la vista hacia el cielo.

Así era que debían ser las cosas. Mientras estuviese viva, mi fidelidad iría hacia la Diosa y hacia este hombre que sostenía nuestras manos unidas mientras con la otra mantenía mi cuerpo cerca del suyo. Alexiel había sido la primera en sentar cabeza con ese Ángel pelirrojo, después Chloe con el Santo de los Hielos... para luego caer yo en las redes de Luz y de Sombra del Maestro de las Galaxias.

No nos dijimos que nos queríamos abiertamente, pero ya con nuestros dedos entrelazados lo entendimos. Era tácito.

Allí nos quedamos, mirando la noche pasar, mirando nuestras constelaciones brillar, mirando la aurora parpadear, mirando el sol fulgurar.

_Yo buscaba una respuesta y nada más_

_Comprendía y descubrí_

_Que la razón es más control_

_Que la pasión no es dolor_

_Sudar, gritar, correr, volar_

_Quisiera que nunca fuera a acabar_

_Quisiera que todo fuera verdad_

- X -

¡¡Y SE ACABÓ LO QUE SE DABA!!  
¡¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU COMPAÑÍA EN ESTOS DOS AÑOS DE LUX AETERNA!! X3


	35. Epilogue: Eternal Flame

**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío, pero después de tanto que pasamos... debería serlo¿verdad?. ¿_VERDAD_?. ;D**  
**

**Epílogo: Eternal Flame**

**- **

_Al Saint Seiya Eternal_.

-

Saga alzó la vista del cuaderno, observando a la muchacha peinarse frente al espejo.

No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero le encantaba observarla mientras ella desenredaba esa larga melena castaña veteada con dorado.

Hacía noches atrás que ella había accedido por fin a que él pasase la noche con ella, en vez de ser al revés como casi siempre era. Algo le decía que era por pena con Aiolos, por el imparable _teasing_ al que la había azotado desde que se había dado cuenta que era algo... elocuente, en lo que se refería a vocalizar el gusto de las acciones impartidas a su cuerpo.

Ahora, verla realizar todos esos procesos -bañarse, peinarse, ponerse la túnica corta que usaba para dormir- era como mirar el lado íntimo de una mujer por la ventana, sin que ella notase que era observada.

- Saga, _you're__ staring_ -se dejó oír la voz de la muchacha regañándole, quien lo miraba de vuelta desde el rebote del espejo-. ¿Qué te pasa, no te gusta la historia?

- Sí me gusta, sí -replicó echando el grueso cuaderno, casi un libro, sobre la tabla que hacía las veces de mesa de noche-. Tienes una manera interesante de contar las cosas, la narración en primera persona la hace bastante fácil de leer y de interpretar los sentimientos de la protagonista.

Ella dejó el peine y se levantó. Las piernas algo bronceadas con el sol griego distrajeron sus ojos por un momento, hasta que sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus propias piernas, hasta que ella encontró su sitio favorito para sentarse. Encima de él.

- Entonces,. ¿te gustó el _inside__ scoop_ que le hiciste a mi cabeza?

- Explicó muchas cosas que no sabía cómo solucionar -respondió deslizando las manos por la piel de esas piernas dobladas-. Me gustó particularmente la manera como escribiste nuestra primera batalla en serio. Fuiste bastante objetiva, aún cuando tú y yo sabemos que perdiste ese día.

- Bah, después de tanto tiempo no me paro en nimiedades como ésa -replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa-. Ya luego me ascendieron, _colega_.

- Hm. Prefiero que me digas colega a viejo, como me dices cuando me quieres picar.

- Sólo por cariño, mi amor -dijo ella encontrando su amplio pecho como almohada. Saga suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose en paz y tranquilidad, aún cuando tenía a una mujer sobre él que en ese momento hacía espirales en su pecho con un dedo.

Pero por más afectuoso que fuera, había algo en esa última oración que no le cuadraba.

- ¿Cariño? -repitió, mientras enredaba los dedos en la castaña melena. Ella alzó la cabeza perezosamente, mirándolo con esos ojos tan amarillos como el oro derretido.

- Sí, ya sabes... cariño, es un sentimiento de afecto... ¿quieres que te lo busque en el diccionario?

- No me refería a eso, necia -replicó rodando los ojos y empujando la tela que cubría la femenina cadera-. Me preguntaba si eso es lo que sientes cuando me ves, cariño--

- Saga, estuvimos de acuerdo en que las palabras sobraban -interrumpió ella torciendo la boca-. Nunca lo hemos dicho abiertamente,. ¿para qué comenzar ahora?

- Tal vez me gustaría escuchártelo de vez en cuando -dijo él mirando al techo inocentemente, perdiéndose la sonrisa que se esbozó en los labios de la muchacha.

- ¿En qué idioma lo quieres? -preguntó ella burlonamente, soltando un chillido de sorpresa cuando su mundo dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mata de cabello azul levitando sobre ella, enmarcando unos ojos profundamente azules.

- El que te sea más fácil -susurró él, mientras iniciaba un camino de besos en el cuello de la chica. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- _I love you, Saga_...

- Y yo a ti, Zelha.

- ¡Tramposo, pensé que me lo dirías!

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? -preguntó, tentándola, buscando la piel de su estómago y más arriba.

- _No_..._not__ really_... ya sé la respuesta...

El sonrió, mientras ella se movía un poco y apagaba la vela con dos dedos, para luego unir sus labios en un beso esperado hacía un buen rato.

Olvidado en el alféizar de la ventana, una tela azul ondeaba con el cálido y suave viento griego del Santuario de Athena.

-

-_ Tenna' ento lye omenta _-

-

**Agradecimientos:**

- A Mary, por ser mi Borrega y por aguantarme tanta pendejada a lo largo de todo el tiempo que pasó en el desarrollo de esta historia, por las noches de risas y chismes, por los gráficos y las canciones. 

- A Rubén, por incontables cosas, por su amistad, por su afecto, por su cariño, por su carácter, por todo.

- A Mari, por darme la oportunidad de abrir mi camino como escritora de historias de Saint Seiya, por ser mi mejor amiga y por su cálido corazón.

- A Mariú, por sus comentarios, por sus sarcasmos e imágenes mentales.

- A Danielys, por ser mi pescadita, por su inteligencia y por su increíble manera de contar historias.

- A Saint Seiya Eternal, por ser y seguir siendo mi casa, mi rincón y mi escondite cuando quiero escapar del mundo real.

- A Nullsoft, por hacer de Winamp un reproductor tan versátil.

- A Bill Gates, por crear el Office.

- A mis lectores y lectoras de FanFiction y el SSEternal por su apoyo y compromiso con la historia.

Gracias a todos, _a TODOS_, por hacer de Zelha una Amazona, por hacer de su Diario uno tan interesante y tan emocionante de escribir. Que nunca pierdan la creencia en el Cosmo, así como la esperanza de que Kurumada le añada más personajes parejos a los Santos Dorados.

Y muchas gracias a todos, por creer que sí existe una Luz Eterna.

_Marisela / Lady Dragon / Zelha_.


End file.
